A Tale of Symphonia
by FORD B
Summary: Same story as the game, with a OC character added. Please try it if you loved the game as much as I did.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

LONG AUTHORS NOTE ALERT!

This is a fan fiction site, meaning, the authors or authors are writing about things they do not own, unless they add to it, such as OC. Even then, no profit is made, and for legal issues, I do not own the rights to Tales of Symphonia, as much as I wish I did, nor am I making any profit in writing this story. That being said, I say again, I do not own this and Tales of Symphonia belongs to the respected groups, affiliates, etc. I am only writing a story, not re-writing the game. I only wish they had also brought the Anime of the game over to America.

The OC in this story belongs to me, along with his weapon, and a necklace he has. Beyond that, I don't plan on adding much more, though if I do, I'm still not making profit on this. I'm doing this for fun only, like my other stories. Some thing will be made up for those who have played the game and don't recognize things I add, like other people and their past. And, for those of you who have read my other stories, I DID NOT make this character some mighty Marty Stu, which I did with my 8th Chevron one.

For those who have played this game, there is many things in it that really don't happen, though do, such as getting gold off enemies, so I'll make a few things up here and there. My OC starts with a 1000 attack power on both slash and thrust and will only climb to 1200 later on in the story. When I beat the game a second time around, Lloyd was 2000 something on the slash and 1900 something on the thrust. The third time around, all my characters were well over the 200 level. This story is being made based off my third play through and while the story line doesn't change, my characters are much stronger and such due to exchanging well over 9000 grade for added benefits for another play through.

As for everything they get along the way, I want to address that, but can't think of any way to do so, because seriously, I can't come up with any idea how they'd carry all that stuff anyway in the game much less here. So, they have things, but where, you're as clueless as me. Here and there I will address them getting new equipment and possibly even describe it, but if I don't and you've played the game and know what they should have by then, that's probably what they have. Most of the game conversations are in here as well as the many skits I found.

On a further note, for those who have played this game and or got most of the conversations, skits and read or saw the other talking moments in the game, mostly dealing with Lloyd, the creators of Lloyd decided to make him the most DENSE teenager in the history of game characters. You'll find out later while reading this story why I say this.

In order to see a picture of the sword, you'll have to go to my space and put this name in to look for. Because of some rule and program, you cannot add web links to any stories. Here is the name to look for on my space, below. Do not space the name, it is all together.

generalfordbreaker

INTRO: Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict: "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed."

The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world.

Two years before the start of Colette's journey to be the Chosen of Mana…….

He had been wandering for awhile, not really sure of what he was going to do, much less what he really wanted to do or where he wanted to go. After getting sick of the desert for several weeks, and staying at Triet with little prospects other than making money as a mercenary of sorts to help people get out of the desert, or in sometimes, he didn't think much about the future. Mostly because he was unsure of his past, other than bits and pieces, and so far, he had no clues to who he was, as did no one else. Sure, his name was different considering it was usually a rank, but it was all he had to go on. Last thing he remembered was waking up in some bed in a, House of Guidance, as the lady said, where people came to worship and praise someone named Martel, which he was still rather clueless about but had mixed feelings on. He was brought in, badly injured, by some people doing a pilgrimage, who found him sitting against a tree with several dead monsters nearby, to which he had little recollection of fighting or the place when he was shown the location later.

So, a couple months of travel lead him to where he was now, where he was making money to pay a dwarf up north near the ocean to help fix his sword. One blade worked as intended, the other, didn't as much. But he was still able to fight with the two very easily. Having accumulated what he was sure to be enough, since he had a vague recollection of building the blade himself and paying quite a lot to get everything including some help to finish it, he set off. After that fiasco two months ago with something the locals called a, Super Worm, or something like that, he was rather sure of his financial situation was well. Sure it took him two weeks to recover from the fight, where he did win in the end, but was the only survivor to help in the defense of the city. And in the end, he only took half of what they offered as the reward for saving them all since they did go out of their way to help him recover. So, not sure of the map, mostly because many people said to stay away from some ranch in the forest nearby the town of Iselia, he entered the town around 9'ish in the morning.

"Oh man, that was some walk." he grumbled while stretching.

"Can I help you sir?" a guard at the front gate asked.

"Yeah, an Inn if you have one here. I need to eat, and rest before heading to a dwarf nearby to get my sword fixed." he said rubbing his face tiredly.

"Ah, you must mean Dirk. Lloyd could take you there later if you like. The guy is his father." the guard suggested.

"Cool. The people in Triet weren't all that forthcoming and said something about staying away from a ranch nearby. I don't know what they meant…" he said brushing off the guards comment seconds later. "Sorry, but I'm so tired, I'll probably wake up and wonder where the hell I am since I've been sleeping on the ground for over a week now."

"Yeah, you'll want to wash up first." the guard said while pinching his nose.

"Sorry, can't help it. Only found enough water here and there to drink, not much else. And had to fight well over a dozen monsters and such to even get here." he said shaking his almost empty water flask and then shaking the mans hand afterward. "Sorry again, even being this tired, I shouldn't forget my manners. My name is General."

"General you say? That sounds familiar." the guard said while thinking.

"Really?! Anything you can tell me would be great! I lost my memory sometime ago and haven't been able to figure out what happened or anything other than my name, which is wrote on my blade." the General said somewhat excitedly.

"Sorry, I and a few others here heard the name from some traveler who came through here awhile back and talked about…um, some battle I think it was." the guard said unsure. "A big one too. Your name is so, different it stood out clearly."

"Oh, that." the General said in disappointment as he groaned with a sigh while hunching. "Yeah, I just helped save the town from a large monster attack."

"Well, that's a good thing. Saving lives is always honorable." the guard said.

"Yeah, but it didn't get me anywhere near the truth of who I am. Oh well." the General grumbled and then sighed tiredly.

"Nice pendant. Where did you get it?" the guard asked. "My wife would love something like that."

He looked down at the 1 inch octagonal, brilliant blue jewel around his neck that hung on a sturdy but thin silver chain. Whatever the metal and jewel was made of, he was unsure, other than he knew his mother gave it to him, but not why. He also knew the metal was special along with the jewel because someone tried to steal it from him once during his trip, only to fail when the chain didn't break as the man ran past and grabbing it with the intent to rip it off and run. All the man ended up doing was dragging the General to the ground and choking him with the chain as he tried to still rip it off and fail as several towns people and the guards stopped the robber. As for the jewel, he knew it was special because someone did almost steal it later after knocking him out and not being able to take the necklace off, and awaking later finding the dead robbers who were trying to pry it out, only evident by the tools, and apparently got shocked enough it fried them and was bright enough most of the people in Treit saw the flash. Since those two incidents, he'd been keeping a better eye on it and no one else tried to take or touch it.

"Sorry, I only know my mom gave it to me, some years ago, who got it from her grandmother. Not sure where grandmother got it, nor do I remember ever seeing her, and with my memory trouble, I'm not even sure if she, my mother or my father are even alive anymore." the General said sadly.

"Sorry to hear that. Hopefully it will come back soon." the guard sympathetically.

After getting directions, he got cleaned up, ate and then went to sleep in the Inn. As Lloyd was heading out for the day to go home after school, the guard told him about some guy looking for Dirk, and though they tried to wake the General, he stayed sound asleep. Lloyd didn't worry about it saying he'd be back tomorrow for school anyway so he could catch the guy then.

Morning came and the General was so content with the warmth, comfort and relaxed feeling that he didn't feel like getting up, even with the jewel around his neck digging into his chest somewhat from laying on it. Once he heard and smelled food though, and nature calling, he got out of bed and remembered some of yesterday, and was unsure if he had a dream of some young lady washing him, or if he did it himself.

"Ah, so you're awake. We were beginning to wonder if you were going to get up today." a nice young lady said as she came in with new bedding. "We weren't going to bother since you paid for several days to stay here."

"Oh, thanks." the General mumbled as he rubbed his tired eyes.

Even though the lady before him looked very much like the lady in his dream, he was pretty sure he only dreamed about her helping him wash when in fact, he did it alone as it came back to him. She only was there taking his clothes away as he was getting ready to get into the bath, and asking if he needed anything else last night. Getting dressed, in clean clothes again, he grabbed his sword, got something to eat and then walked around the village, taking in what he saw with interest. A few people looked at his sword, commenting on it and wondering what he was doing, and after word got around he wasn't a threat and what his purpose for being there was, what fear was going around went away. Seeing as he was going to be in the village for awhile, depending on what happened with his sword, he felt it better to know the people better and the place. Hearing that this Lloyd he needed to see was in school until later that day, he put his sword back in the Inn where they assured him it would be left alone, and then made his way to the school, to at least look in the windows for a moment.

Looking in the windows discreetly, he noticed different aged children in the room and the person he was looking to find to see Dirk since the boy he was looking for stood out rather well with the outfit he had on. Turing his head to movement, everything left his mind as he was instantly smitten by the incredibly beautiful teacher. Instead of moving to touch and look closer, or drop to his knees as he almost did, he went with something else as an idea came to mind.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt." the General said.

The teacher, a young half elf by elven standards but an adult by human ones, named Raine Sage, turned from the chalk board as did the students as the General poked his head into the room.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Raine asked politely.

"This is going to sound strange, possibly, but it is the truth. I, um, lost my memory sometime ago. So, a lot of things aren't very clear to me. I'm not even sure what this Martel thing is really or who they were." the General said with obvious confusion. "Even with being told a few times about it. Not even sure what a Chosen is either."

"Oh, you're that guy here to see Lloyds father." Raine said as she remembered being told yesterday about the guy wanting to see her student.

"Oh yeah." Lloyd said. "We did try to wake you. Dad's not busy at the moment so I can take you there after school."

"Thanks Lloyd, but it's no rush." the General said then turned back to Raine. "I was walking by when I heard you talking about, some history I have no clue of, and was wondering if I could sit in here and listen. I promise to keep quiet. I got to relearn a lot anyway, best place would be a school and no offense, I really have nothing else to do."

"In that case, you are definitely welcome. No matter what age, you're always learning." Raine stated while holding up a finger as some people in the class groaned.

"I like that saying." the General said.

"Thank you. At least someone in here listens closely. So, as long as you don't disrupt the class, I don't mind then." Raine said with a nod.

"Thanks." the General said with a bright smile that she returned as he took a seat near the back of the class.

Two years later……………

Time passed as it always did, the General was still going to school and after the first month of being there, he decided to do the assignments with the class, which she liked a lot, though she did excuse him from any field activities or stuff involved with nature, like collecting objects that she named for the class to find. Whenever activities outside took place, mostly that involved being outside the village, she had him come along to help since having another adult with the group, other than calming the parents, he was also a good fighter to help protect if anything happened, which was rare seeing as they were careful.

The only reason Raine knew of the General's fighting abilities was she found him, on more than one occasion, practicing his sword skills against a imaginary opponent, and depending on the weather, he'd wear all his clothes and large coat, or on hot days, only had his pants and boots on. Several people actually watched on and off and Lloyd started joining him, showing his own skills, after the second month of the General being there and Dirk helping repair the unique and very interesting weapon. Dirk also, after looking the jewel over, informed him it was enchanted and the silver was actually Mithiril which was why it was so strong and looked to be crafted by elves. What the jewel did or was, he couldn't say and since the General never saw it do anything, much less protect him from harm on any scale, it was obvious the jewel did something else, aside from the fact he couldn't take it off his neck.

The General, after hearing about the Church of Martel and what, plus who, the Chosen was in better detail, understood what it all was and why it had to happen, after spending a few different days with Raine in the classroom, alone since it was one of the few days the children had off from school, learning about the subject. Even after hearing it all, something he couldn't put a finger on told him something wasn't right with all of that, and even after telling Raine, he wasn't able explain why he thought that. Raine thought for a moment it might be the reason why his memory was gone, or mostly, seeing as he thought against the church, but after hearing about him getting injured and found by pilgrims and them helping him, she just shrugged and said it could be nothing other than a bad experience his body remembered but his mind didn't or didn't want to. Even with his feelings towards the subject, he did agree to help the Chosen on her journey, especially after finding out it was a sweet and innocent little girl that was in the class named Colette Brunell.

So, two years later, the two had talked on and off a lot, and though they didn't do anything special together other than a dinner here and there, they did do some things together, usually involving work Raine did dealing with archeology and a few other things. Her brother, a young half elf boy of sixteen possibly, Genis, said a few times that the two would made a cute couple, which Raine would bop him on the head for, but didn't really contest what Genis said, especially after the General told her he didn't care that she and Genis were half elves.

"Just because more than most of a race of people cause hell for everyone, doesn't mean all of them are bad. It just means that the more brighter ones realized bigotry doesn't do anything except cause trouble and make wars." the General said.

He told her and Genis after hearing Genis say that to Raine one day in the class room as everyone else had left for the day, not noticing the General was in hearing range and still in the room, and heard Raine telling Genis to shut up.

"I both consider you great friends even with what you are. Actually, I'm happy you are half elves because I can tell people, whenever they start bad mouthing half elves, that I know two people I can trust, even with my life, that are half elves who mean no harm to anyone and one of them is a incredible teacher who cares for her students no matter what race they are." the General said.

"I'm happy you feel that way, but not everyone will accept that view." Raine said both happy and sad.

"Tough luck on those people. Unless you tell me otherwise, if anyone tries anything to harm you two because of what you are, I will defend you. Besides you both being great friends, I won't deny I do like you, a lot." the General said as Raine didn't say anything as she blushed. "Good evening Genis, Miss Raine."

He bowed slightly and then walked out with a smile, not hearing much of what Genis started saying, nor what Raine said, which happened just over a year ago.

"Good morning Colette." the General said as he left the small house he made, in the village, somewhat close to the backyard of the house Colette lived in.

He had his boots on, dark blue pants that were a lot like the design Genis had with a red and black stripe at the bottom of the cuff, a white button up shirt with a dark blue vest and his long red coat, one of four different colors, that had a one inch rise for a collar that could close like Lloyds coat collar did.

"Morning General!" Colette said with a happy smile and wave as she skipped over finding him by one of the vines that grew food in the middle of the village. "How are you today?"

"Doing great. How about yourself princess?" the General asked with a smile.

Colette giggled at the title he gave her back when he learned of what she was to be, which was out of affection and because she was pretty like one, which he told her.

"Great!" Colette said with a bright smile. "Do we have a test today or is that tomorrow?"

"I think it is today." the General said unsure as they headed for the school seeing others already entering. "Worried?"

"Not really. Genis said he was helping Lloyd try to study, but I saw him out there last night sword practicing." Colette said.

"Genis asked me to help Lloyd, and I have been trying, asking him questions I know Raine would during out practice, and though he usually gets them right then, he seems to blow it when it comes to taking the test at school." the General said with a sigh. "He's got the talent to be a great fighter, but otherwise, he's less than average when it comes to school work."

"I'm glad you are trying to help General." Colette said hugging his arm as they went in.

Raine saw the two come in, usually being the last sometimes, but never late seeing as they did live in the village like most of the kids. She smiled at them, but there was a bit more to it for the General as he smiled back and took his regular seat in the rear near the door. That was only the constant in case he had to leave, which did happen a few times with the mayor and several others asking his help with hard labor, or if a monster got to close and they needed his help, which was kinda rare.

"Good morning class." Raine said.

"Good morning Miss Raine." everyone said.

"Today we have a test. Did everyone study?" Raine asked.

Most groaned, including Lloyd, as Genis was excited and Colette nodded with a smile.

And the story goes on as the game starts the next day………

"Lloyd Irving, wake up!" Raine yelled.

He didn't awake as he should have considering where he was.

"Lloyd!" Raine shouted yet again with a grimace. "Sorry General, but can you help here?"

"Ow!" Lloyd exclaimed as he woke up from being bopped on the head, where he was at the back of the class near the window holding two buckets and standing asleep. "What was that for?"

"You fell asleep in class, again." the General said shaking his head.

"Despite how irritating it is when you do that, I am still surprised every time. How do you manage to sleep standing?" Raine asked as she walked up.

"Oh, um….not sure. I just do. Is class over then?" Lloyd asked as Raine groaned while rubbing her face with one hand as the General hung his head with a sigh.

"You are almost hopeless." the General said.

"No Lloyd. Genis can you answer the question, even though I am sure you won't get it wrong?" Raine asked as she went back to the front passing the front right desk Genis was in.

"Yes Raine." Genis said standing. "Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

"Correct. Afterwards, Mithos, the hero, formed a pact with the Goddess Martel, to seal away the Desians who caused the war." Raine said.

"But the Desians came back and are now causing everyone to suffer!" Lloyd stated.

"Yeah, and the reason why Colette is the Chosen is to seal them away again." the General said from his seat.

"Yes. We covered that in the last class. It is just as the General said." Raine said.

"Right, I knew that. I just forgot for a moment." Lloyd said as Raine resisted the urge to sigh but couldn't hold back on rolling her eyes.

"For those who do remember, today is the Day of Prophecy. It is a very important day, which the Chosen of Mana will receive a oracle from the Goddess of Martel." Raine said. "Now, Chosen One….Colette."

"Yes ma'am." Colette said as she stood and smiled.

"Please, tell us about the journey of world regeneration." Raine said.

"It is a journey to seal the Desians." Colette said with a small explanation of what she had to do dealing with restoring Mana to the world.

"Correct, I suppose we should expect no less from the Chosen herself to answer that one." Raine said. "Mana depletion is the current reason for food shortages and droughts. It is said that this occurs because the Desians consume vast amounts of Mana in their human ranches. The Chosen's journey has two purposes, to revive Mana as well as defeat the Desians. Now, for the next question…"

A flash of light that seemed to come out of nowhere made everyone look around or out the window.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked surprised.

"It's here." Colette said.

"Settle down. It would seem that the time for the Oracle has come." Raine said. "I will go check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own, understood?"

The class more of less nodded.

"General, watch them for me till I get back, okay?" Raine asked.

"Sure Raine." the General said giving her a two finger salute as she was walking out.

"Professor, I'll go with you." Colette said getting up.

"No Colette. If it is the Oracle, the priest will come here for you." Raine said. "Wait here with everyone else."

"Yes ma'am." Colette said.

"Can I put these down?" Lloyd asked.

"Part of me isn't surprised you've held them that long and part of me is surprised you have, even with being asleep. Go ahead though, but don't leave the room." the General said as Lloyd sighed as he set the buckets down. "So, who can tell me something about this light and the Cruxis Crystal?"

A few of the other children said different things to which the General nodded or shook his head before looking at Lloyd who tried to come up with something yet said nothing.

"When the Oracle comes, the Cruxis Crystal enshrined in the altar shines. So that light must have been emitted by the Cruxis Crystal at the temple." Genis stated.

"Lloyd, you really need to start paying more attention." the General said as he nodded to Genis as that was the right answer.

"Oh, leave me alone." Lloyd grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"When the Oracle occurs, an angel comes down from heaven, right?" one boy asked.

"That's what we've learned." the General said.

"Wouldn't that mean that Colette's real father is an angel then?" the same boy asked.

"Maybe. You could probably ask when you meet the said angel." the General said as Colette looked a bit more happy.

"I will!" Colette said.

"Can anyone tell me where the temple is?" the General asked.

"It's that building outside of town a bit north of here near the shore." Lloyd said.

"Wow, I'm impressed Lloyd." Genis said.

"Lloyd is better at geography that certain other subjects." the General said.

Several minutes went by with a variety of questions asked and answered before the General began looking at the door.

"You're worried aren't you?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. The rest of you stay here, I'll be right back." the General said stepping out.

"Lloyd! Where are you going? The General and Raine said to stay here! You know Raine will get mad if you sneak out!" Genis said as Lloyd went for the door moments after the General left.

"I'm really curious to find out what really happens to Colette when she receives the Oracle. Besides the fact Raine will probably tell us about the experience and test us on it, I want to see if this angel is Colette's father too." Lloyd said. "They always talk and we learn about the Chosen of Regeneration and the Day of Prophecy, but no one tells us what really happens."

"We were told to stay, but as much as I can't believe what you said, my sister will probably tell us about it in extreme detail and then test us on it. You'll probably remember it better if you see it than hear it." Genis said shrugging.

"It is researching." Lloyd said.

"Rather lame excuse to leave, but you're obviously going to leave anyway." Genis said sighing.

"I knew you'd come along. We're best friends after all." Lloyd said smiling. "Colette, you coming along?"

"Um, yeah, okay." Colette said walking over. "So, where to?"

"Where else?! That light! You're directly involved in all of this." Lloyd said. "Aren't you curios?"

"Hmm, are you curious about it?" Colette asked.

"Of course! Why do you think I am going?" Lloyd said.

"Okay, then I'll be curious about it, too." Colette said smiling.

"See? Dwarven Vow#4: Don't depend on others. Walk on your own two legs." Lloyd said. "Okay then! Let's go to the temple!"

"Ah, not the Dwarven Vows again! You always use them when you need an excuse!" Genis exclaimed. "Man, I wonder if Raine is going to be mad at us."

"Relax, all we have to do is get back to class before she does." Lloyd said.

"But wasn't Professor Raine going to the temple too?" Colette asked.

"What are we going to do if we run into her?" Genis asked.

"Um….ha, ha, ha." Lloyd said nervously. "We'll be fine, probably."

"The General will notice we are gone." Genis said.

"He already noticed you're trying to leave." the General said behind them standing in the door making them jump.

"Um, we…um…" Lloyd began.

"Geez, you three are almost impossible." the General said scratching his head as he picked up his sword from by the wall just outside the classroom. "Let's go already."

"Wait, you're not going to tell us to stay?" Genis asked.

"You and Colette might if I enforce it, but we all know Lloyd will leave. Besides, I did catch most of the conversation. Better to see it than have her tell us and then test us based on what she saw." the General said putting his sword on his back.

Once outside, even the General seemed to be looking around like they were, feeling something was off.

"That's strange, there was a few people walking around when I went back in the school." the General muttered.

"What's going on here? It is really quiet." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, where did everyone go?" Genis asked.

"Colette!"

"That's Frank." the General said as the man was walking up.

"Yes father?" Colette asked.

"Thank goodness your safe." Frank said relieved.

"I am watching them." the General said.

"I thank you more than you know General." Frank said bowing lightly to him.

"What happened to everyone Frank?" Genis asked.

"They all went into hiding. The Desians invaded the village a short while ago." Frank said, not really surprised when the General pulled his sword and separated the blades. "We're safe for the moment though General. They didn't hurt anyone, only passing through the village to head for the temple."

"Raine is in trouble then." the General said with fear and anger.

"But why did they come here?! Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the Desians!" Genis exclaimed.

"The Desians are causing all the troubles to begin with. The treaty just allows us to feel like we are safe until they want to do what they want. Unfortunately, this village has little in defense and just about less in offense. I'm not alone in thinking the reason they haven't came to drag off the rest of us human in this place is because I'm one of the few here capable of fighting them off." the General said.

"Yeah, even though the treaty says they will leave us alone as long as we stay away and leave their ranch nearby alone is probably just for that reason." Lloyd stated. "I'm rather surprised they didn't come after me after all these years of me walking nearby the ranch to get home and to come to school."

"I've wondered that as well, but you are really good with those swords. Not to mention over the last two years you have gotten better with me helping. And vise versa." the General said.

"Grandmother said they stay away with the treaty to protect me." Colette said. "Wait, where is grandmother?!"

"Phaidra is in the temple preparing for the ritual." Frank said.

"Wait, if she is there, and that is where the Desians are headed…" Lloyd began.

"The priest are there with her." Frank said. "There is no need to worry."

"There is every need to worry. The fact the Desians picked the same day to go attack the temple at the time Colette is suppose to go and start her journey, which is to save the world from the Desians doesn't seem like a coincidence to me." the General stated.

"He's right. We need to get there and stop them." Lloyd said.

"But…" Frank began.

"I don't care about a treaty I am damned sure they are ignoring." the General stated in anger. "They are going to attack that place and Raine is in there. If need be, assuming they say we broke the treaty, I will personally go attack and take out that damned ranch myself afterwards."

"But that place…" Frank began.

"I took out a large sandworm or whatever the hell it was that was bigger than this village. A few hundred idiots shouldn't be much trouble." the General stated. "I know I wouldn't be alone either."

"You can count me in." Lloyd said. "Genis?"

"Ugh. Yeah, I'd join you Lloyd." Genis said.

"I guess I can't talk any of you out of it. Just be careful and try to avoid breaking the treaty if you can. If anything goes wrong, get back and tell us so we can hopefully be prepared. I'll be waiting at the house Colette. Come back if anything happens." Frank said.

As they headed to go north out of the town, a monster was there waiting.

"Whoa, it's a monster!" Lloyd said pulling his swords.

"With the town watch hiding, they were able to get this close." the General said flipping the blades down across his arms.

"Wait, I thought the northern region where the temple is located was a sanctuary!" Genis said.

"It must be part of the trial. Martel's trial involves battling monsters." Colette said.

"Well then, let's make sure they understand who they are messing with." the General said.

It was no surprise when they took the undead looking creature out in less than ten seconds.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought." Lloyd said.

"Wow Lloyd! You and the General were amazing!" Colette said.

"Yeah, we've been teaching each other fighting techniques, but most of my power comes from this thing." Lloyd said looking at a object on the back of his left hand.

"Yeah, your Exsphere." Genis said.

"It's designed for combat and brings out my maximum strength." Lloyd said.

"Brings that out alright. You've knocked me down a few times." the General said. "Pity it doesn't increase a lot of brain power too."

Colette and Genis laughed.

"Oh, leave me alone." Lloyd said.

"We got another one!" the General said pointing his swords.

Lloyd, the General and Colette took out the ghoul rather quickly as Genis blew the ghost away with a quick blast of fire.

"Let's move on before more show up to stop us." the General said. "The town guards can take care of any others."

"Say Colette, what is it like inside the temple?" Lloyd said as they left the village and saw the temple in the distance.

"Unless she has been there before I arrived, then I doubt she knows other than what she has been told." the General said.

"That makes this adventure more exciting!" Genis said. "None of us have been it in then."

"I know that it is rather dark because not much sunlight makes it through." Colette said.

"I guess I have heard the same as you then." Genis said with a sigh. "I was really expecting more."

"Well, we'll know when we get there!" Lloyd said excited.

"If only you could have this much enthusiasm all the time." Genis grumbled.

After fighting several different monsters on their way, quite a few dogs, a few birds and over a dozen rabbit like creatures, they got to the temple and all doing rather well with a few bruises here and there. Once they started up the path, they all looked up seeing a bright light coming from out of the top of the temple and heading straight up so far they couldn't see an end.

"Whoa. That light is really coming from the temple!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Not as bright as I had heard. Oh well, we're here and ready to start this journey of world regeneration. You ready Colette?" the General asked.

"Yes!" Colette said enthusiastically.

"I know you can do it Colette." Lloyd said.

"The oracle is going to be conveyed then, and she'll start being the Chosen of Regeneration." Genis said.

"Yep." Colette said. "General, what's wrong?"

"There is something wrong." Genis said seeing the General looked tense.

"Something is happening up there at the entrance. It must be the Desians!" the General said rushing forward with them following.

As they came up, a man in regal like robes came down slowly, holding his side where he was injured.  
"Chosen One!" the pastor exclaimed before falling down near their feet.

"Pastor?!" Colette yelled dropping down by him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lloyd asked.

"The Desians broke the non-aggression treaty and attacked the temple." the pastor said as the General looked at the wound. "Chosen…..quickly….the Oracle…"

"General…" Colette asked.

"There is nothing I can do." the General said sadly.

"Go Chosen…..save the world. I am….. sorry…. I will not be able….to protect you…" the pastor said before his eyes closed.

"He's gone." Lloyd said shaking his head.

"We will make them pay." the General growled as he pulled his sword again. "Colette, stay behind us."

"But…." Colette began.

"We'll get rid of them and help you get to the Oracle." Lloyd said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Dwarven Vow#1: Let's all work together for a peaceful world."

"Okay Lloyd, Genis, General. I trust you." Colette said following behind them after they nodded.

They came up to the top finding a older woman using a cane to stand, in the entrance. Three Desians along with some larger man without a helmet and spiky hair seemed to be the ring leader and was speaking to her.

"Where is the Chosen?" the man, Lord Botta, asked.

"Run Colette!" Phaidra, the old woman in the doorway yelled.

"Lord Botta, there she is!" one of the men yelled while pointing.

"Chosen One, you're life is mine!" Botta yelled.

"Never! I refuse to let you Deisans get away with anything!" Lloyd yelled as he stood in front of Colette and pulled his swords.

"Desians huh?" one of the men said laughing.

"What's so funny?" Genis asked.

"Well then, you will die at the hands of the Desians you so hate!" one of the other men yelled.

"I will show no mercy for killing that defenseless old man." the General yelled, swinging quickly and taking the head off one guy that got close.

Lloyd and Genis knocked the other two back before they could get close to Colette. Botta yelled for the other two to return as he just barely avoided the General's swing that would have cut him in two. Botta and the two men ran inside as another larger man came out holding a large hammer in one hand and swinging a large morning star in the other.

"This guy is big." Lloyd said.

"He's wearing armor as well." the General stated. "Genis, see if you can hit his helmet with a fireball. That should distract him enough me and Lloyd can finish him."

"Getting in our way was a bad move." the large man said as he swung the morning star.

Genis hit the man in the face seconds later with the attack, as Lloyd and the General avoided direct hits, just barely, or more so for Lloyd seeing as he scrambled away while the General avoided it expertly. As the man grabbed his face after dropping the morning star, the two attacked, hitting him hard, drawing blood but not killing him as his armor took most of the attack. Swinging the hammer, both managed to duck out of the way only to drop back to the ground as the large hammer slamming into the ground causing a shockwave that send dirt and ground in the air knocking them to their knees.

"This guy is really tough." Lloyd said using his swords to get to his feet.

The General moved forward and deflected the morning star while also cutting the chain off near the handle. The large man only looked for a moment at his broken weapon before bringing the hammer around, which the General could only block seeing as he was to close to move. Lloyd was about to rush in and attack while Genis was trying a different mana attack when some man in blue armor came out of nowhere and knocked the large man away from the General.

"What the…." Lloyd began. "Who are you?"

"You children get out of here." the man, Kratos, said giving them a brief look before turning back to the large attacker and the General. "You leave with them."

"Hell no!" the General yelled. "We're here to protect her and get her inside. Besides the fact I have someone important in there I plan on seeing again!"

"You will only be in my way, so leave no before I…" Kratos began only to bring his sword up as the General struck out at him.

Kratos did block the attack from above with the one sword, but failed to move or block the left hook that caught him in the face, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Idiotic fool. You just…" Kratos began as he wiped away the blood from a split lip.

With a rather loud roar of anger, the large man rushed forward with his hammer ready to make a crushing strike on the General and the their group, only to stop as the General moved forward and stabbed one of his blades into the mans chest. The General kicked the man off his blade and turned back quickly waiting to see what the unknown man in the blue armor would do as the now dead man fell to the ground backwards, only to find the said man was staring at him, but not in anger, more of surprise. The other three got beside the General and ready if the said man attacked them.

"Who the hell are you?!" Lloyd yelled.

"Dammit!" Botta yelled from the doorway before pointing at the blue armored guy. "You were all better than expected. And I never expected you to show up here either! Men, retreat for now!"

"Forgive me. I was being over cautions." Kratos said putting his weapon away. "I didn't come here to fight you and would prefer not."

The General eyed the man for a moment before wiping his swords off on the dead man and then putting them away as Lloyd did too.

"That was a powerful attack he did man." Lloyd said hitting the General's arm lightly. "Knocking that Desian back for us."

"I would have had him anyway." the General muttered and then pointed. "I think I know why he is so powerful anyway."

"Hey, that looks like an Exsphere." Lloyd said seeing a object on the mans left hand just like his was.

"Thank you for helping them save the Chosen." Phaidra said walking over. "How can we ever thank you?"

"Ah, then she is the next Chosen." Kratos said.

"That's right. I need to go and accept the Oracle before he leaves." Colette said. "Grandmother, I am going to undergo the trial now."

"Trial, what trial?" Lloyd asked.

"You really need to pay more attention in class Lloyd." the General said as Genis tried to not laugh. "She has to go through a few test, fighting monsters from what I understood, before being able to get to the top where the Oracle is. It will be that way with each location, or temple."

"Yes, there is an evil presence, monsters, inside." Kratos said crossing his arms.

"The Priest that the Desians killed where suppose to accompany and help the Chosen on her way there, but they are gone now." Phaidra said sadly.

"We brought her here, so we'll take her in and get her their safe." the General said.

"Yeah, I want to take on the job of protecting Colette anyway." Lloyd said.

"I can do it." Kratos said. "You can return them to the village, which must be where they live seeing as there is no other towns around."

"I told you, I have someone important to me in there, so I am going to matter what anyone here says." the General growled before turning calm and worried. "Let's get going. If there is monsters in there worse than out here, then Raine might be in trouble."

"Knowing her, she's beating them up and then studying them." Genis said shrugging.

"She's more a healer and teacher than a fighter." the General stated.

"Thank you General, Lloyd, Genis." Phaidra said with relief, as the others didn't see the surprised look on Kratos's face at the names. "I am glad you will be there to keep my granddaughter safe."

"Lloyd, that is your name?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah, who are you to ask my name?" Lloyd asked.

"My name is Kratos, I am a mercenary. As long as I get paid, I will also help protect the Chosen." Kratos said.

"We don't need it." the General said.

"We will pay." Phaidra said giving the others a small look. "It is very dangerous in there and any extra help will not be turned away."

"Oh, very well." the General muttered as they went in.

"I'm glad you are all coming, most of all you Lloyd." Colette said as they entered, Kratos first followed by the General and then the rest. "When your near me, I don't feel as nervous."

"Thanks Colette." Lloyd said trying not to blush.

Once inside, it was rather lit up by different fires on the walls. The center of the room lead four different directions, one leading outside.

"Huh, this is what the temple looks like inside." Lloyd said.

"Might want to remember this place well. Knowing Raine, she'll put it in a test." the General said as Lloyd groaned.

"You've been in here many times right Colette?" Genis asked. "Where do we start?"

"It seems different than usual." Colette said looking around unsure.

"Well, unless this place is extensive in the mountain, which from what I hear isn't the case, we shouldn't have much trouble getting around or lost." the General said.

"We should not let our guard down." Kratos said seeing the General remove his blade as Lloyd did the same. "There is monsters nearby."

"Yeah, we can take them just like we did the others outside and those Desians." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, a cocky warrior usually gets killed." the General said.

"I wasn't being cocky!" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, are your sword techniques self taught?" Kratos asked as Lloyd twirled his blades in a unusual fashion.

"Yeah, for the most part." Lloyd said. "He's also taught me a few things."

"And vise versa." the General said. "Why?"

"He doesn't seem like he has the basics." Kratos said.

"I've noticed on more than one occasion. But he makes up in it rather well." the General said.

"Here, this will help you get better Lloyd." Kratos said tossing him a small book. "If you're going to be protecting the Chosen, you should at least know how to handle your swords better."

Before Lloyd could say anything, the General interrupted.

"Just keep it Lloyd and read it. I'll probably look at it later myself too." the General said.

"Alright." Lloyd said.

"So, which way first?" Genis asked.

"Let's try right." the General said from the top of the stairs leading forward. "There is some sort of barrier blocking this direction, meaning a switch or something either direction or possibly both removes it."

"I think we need to find the Sorcerer's Ring, which should open the barrier. But I don't know where it is in this place." Colette said.

"Well, if it is in here as you say, then all we have to do is look around as we planned." the General said. "Besides, we may have to look everywhere to find Raine anyway."

Fighting several enemies in their way, some ghost and ghouls along with slimes, they found stairs down leading to a glowing floor of squares above another floor below it surrounded with water. On the far left and far right side of the room was treasures that couldn't be gotten to because there was no way to cross from the floor below to the sections of floor exposed leading to said stairs to the treasures. In the middle, there was also another set of stairs that lead up to a glowing pedestal where they all saw a ring.

"I bet that is the Sorcerer's Ring." Genis said.

"And we currently have no way to get there." the General said seeing the open sections of water between the floor below. "And I don't see any way to make a path across either."

"Hey, there is something over here." Colette said looking at one of the many different holes in the glowing floor they were on.

"It's a Golem!" Kratos said running towards it with them as it turned to attack Colette.

A short battle later, the Golem turned in on itself and became a rock shaped square.

"Wow! It turned into a rock!" Colette said.

"Well, it was a rock to begin with." Lloyd said.

"As strange as this is going to sound, I think we can all push this brick into these holes, which should be able to land them in the places we need to get ourselves to those treasures and the ring." the General said.

"Not all of the holes seem to be over the floor below." Kratos said. "Plus, some of these holes go to the water where it continues to drop."

"The other holes where there is water, there is something just under the water where I think one of these rocks would stop making a path." Genis said.

"But there is only one rock and I can see even with this one, we can't get anywhere." the General said.

"Maybe more of those rock creatures will show up again." Colette said. "I saw another couple of those slime creatures show up above when we headed down."

"That would probably be the case, so we need to keep a watch when we move this." Kratos said.

"Where should we start…" Colette began as she tripped and hit the rock, knocking it into one of the holes on the left where it landed in a recess making a path to the left side treasure, at least to one of the other raised sections until another block was dropped.

"Oops. Sorry!" Colette said as Lloyd helped her to her feet.

"And there is another Golem." Genis said pointing as the others turned seeing it at the right side of the floor opposite of their location.

Killing a dozen Golems, because they screwed up and knocked a few of the blocks off into the wrong locations a few times, they got the two treasures and then finally got to the ring.

"So this is the Sorcerer's Ring!" Genis said. "I've heard about it before. It is a holy relic of the Church of Martel!"

"We should be able to deal with most traps and obstacles with this now." Kratos said.

"Hey, let me try it!" Lloyd said.

"Try not to goof off too much." the General said. "You are suppose to be helping keep Colette safe you know."

When Lloyd put it on and activated it, it fired off a very short burst of flame that after trying it after the General put his hand near, found it had little heat affect to it.

"Huh, strange." the General muttered. "Must be just a magical key."

"Let's move on." Kratos said walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, we still haven't found Raine yet." Genis said. "But, knowing her, she's fine."

Once back on the glowing floor, they took the left stairway and found themselves on the let side of the temple where they entered, but at a cave in leaving them the only option of going back all the way they came to get back to the entrance. Only a few monsters were there which they easily defeated and found three treasure chest.

"Geez, why is there so many monsters in this temple?" Genis asked.

"This is part of the Chosen's trial. Were you people not aware of that when you started this journey?" Kratos asked.

"Of course I knew that." Lloyd said. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here protecting Colette."

"I knew there would be monsters, and even though they are relatively easy to defeat, I didn't expect so many. Then again, going to Lloyds house and coming back, there is more monsters and wildlife we have to avoid or fight that is larger than what we've seen so far." the General said opening one of the chest finally as he was able to break the lock. "Ooh, 250 gald is a nice find. Seeing as it is just us, we can split it equally."

"My part can go to Kratos." Colette said.

Lloyd, Genis and the General kept theirs as the other two chest gave them a apple gel and life bottle, which was a great item used to bring those at the brink of death back to life enough to stabilize them until they could get healed. The way back to the entrance and barrier was met with few monsters and even after calling out a few times, Raine had yet to respond.

"Where the hell could she be?" the General muttered with worry. "We would have at least came across her by now."

"Yeah." Genis said.

"What if she is in the upper room?" Lloyd said.

"We have the ring to get up there Lloyd, so unless she has some way to get pass the barrier that we don't know about….." the General said.

"Oh yeah." Lloyd said.

Once at the barrier, Lloyd fired it as some glowing object that lit up further causing the barrier to drop and the wall to part showing them it was a door to a room beyond.

"Huh. Is this all the Sorcerer's ring does then?" Lloyd wondered out loud. "I expected something more interesting."

"You get bored to easily Lloyd." Genis muttered.

They went forward finding a blue glowing platform on the ground that spun. Once they stepped on it, a blue field began glowing up from around it and took them somewhere else suddenly.

"Ah, this must be the top floor." Kratos said.

"Yes, and that is the altar." Colette said as they all saw a large platform in front of them with a glowing red light on top of it.

"That must be the shining light called the Cruxis Crystal." Lloyd said.

"That's right, they say I was born with that in my hand." Colette said.

"Hey, look at that light." Genis said as a bright light came in from outside the hole in the ceiling and changed into a man with wings.

"Wh…what is that?" Lloyd asked surprised.

"Must be the Oracle or angel here to see you princess." the General said.

"Yes." Colette said with a smile as she walked forward.

"Does that mean this person is Colette's real father?" Genis asked.

"I am Remiel, the Angel of Judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the Mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen." Remiel said.

A light rose up from the platform as Remiel came floating down and stood in front of it.

"The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps as the center of the world." Remiel said.

"Awaken the Goddess Martel, just like the legend that Raine told us about." Genis said.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" the General muttered as he got on the small blue platform. "I'm going back down to look around for her."

The light went forward and touched Colette, shining brightly on her before it seemed to enter her.

"From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration." Remiel said. "We of Cruxis bless this event and hereby restored the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant."

"Wow, so that's what the Tower of Salvation looks like." Lloyd said looking out a window nearby with the others to see a tall building that stretched into the sky beyond their view.

"Yes, and now the world will be saved!" Genis exclaimed happily.

"Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration, unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation, and climb the stairs to heaven." Remiel said.

"I humbly accept this task." Colette said holding her hands together as though she was praying.

"Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you power of the angels with each seal you unlock." Remiel said. "Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

"Thank you, I swear on my life that I will regenerate the world." Colette said.

"First, head south to the Seal of Fire, and offer your prayers in that distant land." Remiel said.

"Yes Lord Remiel." Colette said. "Oh wait, please wait! I have a question I wish to ask of you."

"Yes?" Remiel asked.

"Are you really my father?" Colette asked.

"First, head to the Seal of Fire, my beloved daughter Colette." Remiel said.

"Father! So you really are my father!" Colette said happily.

"We shall meet again, at the next seal my daughter." Remiel said before ascending up and out of the temple.

"Huh, so that was the Oracle. Interesting. Raine is going to be so mad she wasn't here to see him." Genis said.

"Yeah. On the bright side, since she didn't see it, she can't test us on it!" Lloyd said with a bright smile as Genis sighed.

"And he's my father." Colette muttered. "I'm really surprised, even though I was sure he'd say yes, it still surprises me."

"Now you have something to look forward to more than just the world regeneration." Lloyd said. "Seeing your father each time we get to the sealed places."

"Yes, Colette must now go on the long journey to search for each of these seals. The only consolation is it seems that with each seal we go to, it seems that this Remiel is going to give us directions to the next location." Kratos said. "This will make our trip much easier as we won't have to spend a lot of time searching."

"Yeah, the sooner we get the world saved, the less damage and deaths there will be." Lloyd said agreeing.

"Chosen, you have received the Oracle as intended, it is now time for us to continue on." Kratos said.

"Oh, yes." Colette said.

"Good, we're going on ahead back to the village." Kratos said stepping on the platform and disappearing.

"Thank you Lloyd, Genis. Please stop by my house later." Colette said stepping on the platform and leaving.

"Huh, she left pretty quickly." Lloyd said.

"Well, the rumor is true." Genis said shrugging.

"Rumor? What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"That Colette is the daughter of an angel and that her father Frank isn't her real father." Genis said.

"So what? Even if you're not related by blood, family is family. At least that is what I think." Lloyd stated.

"Sorry." Genis said.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Lloyd said shrugging. "Those wings were pretty cool. I guess all angels have wings."

"Yeah, just like it is written in the scriptures of the Church of Martel." Genis said.

"You know, I bet it is a hassle when they have to change their clothes." Lloyd said.

"I guess so." Genis said seeing what Lloyd meant.

"They must have to make holes in their clothes for their wings to go through. That must be a lot of work." Lloyd said.

"Have you been thinking about this the whole time Lloyd?" Genis asked with a frown.

"Well, yeah, are you curious? Do they get in the way when they go to sleep? From the way it looks, being an angel is pretty inconvenient huh?" Lloyd said.

"I suppose to." Genis said with a sigh. "Let's get going."

"Oh yeah. Oh wait, we forgot to return the Sorcerer's Ring." Lloyd said.

"We haven't even left this room yet Lloyd. We can still return it." Genis said.

"We can keep it. We'll just be borrowing it until we need to return it." Lloyd said.

"I can already see arguing with you will be pointless." Genis said with a sigh. "Just don't cause any trouble with it. We can just give it to Colette's grandmother later and she can return it anyway."

"I have to say, I'm disappointed in the Oracle." Lloyd said as they got on the platform and reappeared down below.

"How's that? What did you expect to see?" Genis asked.

"Oh, like and angel as big as a mountain coming down from heaven and sticking the tower into the ground. Something exciting." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, okay Lloyd." Genis said with a sigh. "Your overactive imagination didn't come through as you wanted, again."

"You have scared the hell out of me!" the General said finding Raine looking at the rubble in the corridor to the left of the entrance.

"General, why are you here?" Raine asked standing up.

"I came looking for you. I was worried." the General said with a sigh.

"I can take care of myself." Raine said crossing her arms. "I have been around a lot longer than you have."

"Yeah, yeah. You missed seeing the Oracle and Colette getting the blessing and all that." the General said.

"What?! I was suppose to go back and come with her! How did she get here and why?!" Raine exclaimed.

"Desians rushed through the village and came here to kill Colette, thinking she was already here. Lloyd, Genis and I brought her here, not only because Colette had to come, but also because I wasn't going to leave you having to fight a bunch of Desians." the General said pointing back towards the entrance with a calm but worried tone.

"I never ran across any of them. Wait, is everyone alright?!" Raine asked.

"Yeah, everyone is fine. Some mercenary named Kratos came along and helped us get through this place, find a ring that brought down the barrier, and then helped us go see this Oracle." the General said with a shrug. "I left before the ceremony started to find you."

"Is everyone still here then?" Raine asked.

"I think so. They should be waiting at the entrance." the General said as they walked back finding no one nor any monsters around. "Hmm, I guess they must be outside."

"Ooh, marvelous!" Raine exclaimed seeing something interesting. "This place just gets better and better the more I see!"

"Hey General." Lloyd said as he and Genis walked up from down the corridor. "Hey Professor."

"You two aren't suppose to be here!" Raine exclaimed.

"We were helping Colette get here safely and then in here because the Desians killed the priest guards that were suppose to escort her." Genis said.

"Besides, the General was coming here anyway and it was safer to go with him to help keep Colette safe." Lloyd said.

"Plus, we figured we'd better come here and look at things if you were more than likely going to make what you've seen and learned here into a lesson and test." the General said. "Well, Lloyd came up with that really."

"Well, I admit that I find that surprising to hear Lloyd. I can only hope that you remember what I will test you on when we go back to school." Raine said crossing her arms.

"Hey, were is Colette and that Kratos guy?" the General asked.

"They went ahead of us back to the village." Lloyd said.

"Then you all better go back now. I will come up with a lesson and test on what I find here so even though class is out for the day, I suggest when you return to the village, you write down what you remember to help you be ready when school starts again." Raine said.

"Wait, what about you?" the General asked. "Yeah, we cleared out most of the monsters in here, but not all of them."

"I can take care of myself as I said General. I did get here without any help and can get back alone. I was given permission from Phaidra to study this temple for a little while longer and am not going to pass up an opportunity like this!" Raine said enthusiastically. "Ordinary citizens are not usually allowed such a luxury!"

"You two go on ahead. I know you can get home without any trouble." the General said as Raine was walking off.

"Okay, we'll see you back at the village." Lloyd said.

"You better write down notes and if nothing else, look at what Genis here writes down as well." the General said. "You know she is going to really be disappointed if you fail the test seeing as you were actually here."

"Oh man, if it wasn't for Colette needing to be here, I wouldn't have come if it was going to be so much trouble later." Lloyd said with a groan and sigh.

Raine wasn't all that thrilled that the General was staying with her, mostly because he was concerned for her and while she really appreciated it, she also didn't want to admit it in some ways. But after his argument of saying he was there to help her learn and look for things, especially since it would be easier for him to write things down as she spoke them, she quickly turned to being excited. As Genis and Lloyd were about to head outside, the two stopped as they heard a maniacal laugh.

"I know we came across several different types of monsters that never made the same noise as the others, but that wasn't one I remember hearing." Lloyd said.

"It wasn't a monster, per say." Genis said with a sigh.

"You know what that was?" Lloyd asked.

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing." Genis said.

They were able to avoid fighting most of the monsters on the way back, evading them for the most part and didn't have any serious or minor injuries when they entered the village.

"If Colette is going to save the world, that means she is leaving the village." Genis said.

"Yeah, she has to unlock these seals so she can become and angel and go to heaven to awake that Goddess Martel." Lloyd said.

"That means she will be gone for a long time. And if she becomes and angel as she is suppose to, and goes to heaven as well, we won't see her anymore." Genis said sadly.

"Ah man. I didn't see it that way." Lloyd said also feeling depressed as it dawned on him.

Both were surprised that Raine and the General had already returned and those two were happy to see they were okay and also surprised they weren't back before them. Lloyd and Genis only noticed them in the village because they saw the two in the classroom when they entered the village seeing as the school house was by the exit out of the village. It was only because the General was helping Raine did she get done quickly and seeing as the General was a fast and swift fighter, they were able to return quicker by easily getting rid of any monsters that attacked them while Genis and Lloyd evaded fighting if they could on their way back.

"Lloyd, Genis, school is going to be out for awhile. But that doesn't mean you can just sit around and do nothing. I want you to both keep studying until we return." Raine said.

"Where are you going?" Lloyd asked.

"We are going with Colette to help her on her journey." the General said.

"What? Really?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"We can't let her go by herself, can we?" Raine said. "She also asked if we would come along."

"That Kratos guy is going with, but I'm sure that Colette wants someone she can trust with her as well." the General said.

"You don't like him do you?" Lloyd asked.

"Something about him makes me nervous." the General said. "Yeah, I don't know the man, but I still get a feeling that we can't trust him no matter how long he ends up staying with us."

"Maybe he knows something about your past." Genis said. "He did keep giving you looks on and off."

"I noticed and even asked him about it, but he said I just reminded him of someone he knew, and when I tried to explain myself and what I needed to know, he said the person that I reminded him of was a woman." the General muttered. "Must be my hair."

"Probably. You are the only man I have seen with hair that long." Raine said as the General ran his hand through his rather long hair that went to his mid upper back.

"Hey, if you're both leaving, then what is Genis going to do?" Lloyd asked. "I wouldn't mind having him stay at my house, but the long trip isn't something fun to do daily."

"I know. I've asked Frank and Phaidra to take care of him until we return." Raine said.

"But Raine…" Genis began.

"Don't look like that Genis. I will be back, I promise." Raine said seeing the hurt and worried look on her brothers face. "Besides, I have the General protecting me too. Lloyd, you also look after Genis."

"That's a given. We're best friends and we look out for each other." Lloyd said.

"Please be careful Raine. Don't do anything dangerous and don't go near any ruins." Genis somewhat pleaded.

"That isn't something we can do." the General said. "Besides who knows what monsters are out there, it is obvious the Desians want to stop Colette. And you know Raine and ruins. And from what little we have gathered, this Seal of Fire is in a ruin, which probable means all the seals are."

"I'll be fine." Raine said. "I think more than the General and Kratos is going to join us. We'll have plenty of supplies to get us through too."

"More than enough." the General said.

"Why are you two in here instead of finishing getting ready?" Lloyd asked.

"I won't be seeing this classroom nor any students for awhile, so I came to say goodbye to it." Raine said. "I've been teaching for so long, it is going to be different not having to do it day after day for awhile."

"That won't stop her from taking notes and such to come back here and give lessons on boys, so be ready. I'll be helping her." the General said with a mischievous smile.

"Ah man! You just love to suck the fun out of things." Lloyd groaned as Raine only smiled while getting a few things from her desk and putting it in a bag.

The two left and decided to head over to Colette's house next as she had requested of them.

"Raine, in many ways, it would be easier to bring them with." the General said as he watched them walk away from the school.

"It's too dangerous for them to come with." Raine said.

"Come on Raine, you know them better than that. Lloyd may be rather stupid when it comes to school, but the boy has natural talent for fighting. And Genis has been getting better with his abilities. We could turn it into a field trip as well, and you'd be able to continue schooling them on the trip. Besides, I'd rather have them with us helping than people we'd be hiring for help that I have no idea who they are of what their motives might be if they are secretly working for the Desians, you know?"

"Your idea has merit, but it is too dangerous." Raine said as the General sighed.

"Lloyd only has his father Dirk and you are the only family that Genis has, so even though the village would look after them, having them with us would be a better idea for the reason I said, not to mention keeping them out of trouble." the General stated.

Raine didn't say anything further, but it was apparent she was thinking about it.

The mayor was in Colette's house with Colette, her family and Kratos, all sitting around the table talking.

"Good. We shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos, the General and Raine." the Mayor said.

"I have no objections." Kratos said.

"Hey guys. Thank you so much for your help earlier!" Colette said happily as Genis and Lloyd were standing in the house where they just came in.

"Ohh, you're back already! Thank you for your assistance earlier!" Phaidra said.

"Were you all talking about Colette's journey?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes." Phaidra said.

"Wow! Hey, I want to go to! I want to go see Colette regenerate the world!" Lloyd said.

"Yeah, if Raine and the General are going, then I want to go help too!" Genis stated.

"No. You'll both only get in the way." Kratos said.

"Wh…what?!" Lloyd exclaimed. "We were a great help back there before!"

"The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to what we will encounter ahead of us on this journey. Children need to stay at home." Kratos said as he stood and waved a hand at them.

"Kratos is absolutely right." the Mayor said. "Now then, we still have much to discuss here. You two should head on home for the day."

The two left with very apparent looks of displeasure, anger and sadness on their faces. As they started off, Colette came out asking for them to wait, only to fall as she tripped, which was usual with her klutzy nature.

"I'm sorry." Colette said.

"It's okay, it is not like it is your fault." Lloyd said.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry." Colette said.

"Listen!" Lloyd began only to shake his head. "Never mind."

"Oh yeah, happy birthday Colette!" Genis said remembering the day it was. "I baked you some cookies. If I knew you'd be leaving tomorrow, I would have made something a little more special, but….."

"No, no! I love your cookies!" Colette said.

"Yeah, so does the General." Lloyd muttered.

"Thank you very much Genis. I will enjoy having them along the journey since you won't be able to come and make them." Colette said.

"So, what about you Lloyd? You promised to make her a necklace, right?" Genis said turning to him.

"Um….yeah…" Lloyd said nervously.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Genis said shaking his head.

"No, it is almost done! I'll give it to you tomorrow before you leave Colette." Lloyd said. "I swear!"

"Really? I am so happy! As soon as I find out when we are leaving, I'll come to your house and let you know." Colette said.

"Isn't it going to be dangerous?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm the Chosen, remember? I'll be fine, especially with Raine and the General coming. See you both later." Colette said giving them a wave as she went back in.

"You liar." Genis said.

"Hey, if I start on it now when I get home, I'll finish it in time." Lloyd said.

"Oh really?" Genis said not believing his friend. "Well, whatever. Hey, since you are going home right now, can I go part of the way with you?"

"Sure, but where are you going to go?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm going to see a friend." Genis said.

"Huh, I didn't know you had any friends outside the village besides me." Lloyd said surprised.

"Does it matter? I need to swing by my house before we leave so I can get my stuff." Genis said.

"Sure." Lloyd said as they started off. "Man, that Kratos really pisses me off."

"Because he told us we can go because we are children and would get in the way?" Genis said.

"Yeah. I see that he is strong and all, but so am I! I can protect Colette! We should be going along as well!" Lloyd said.

"Calm down Lloyd." Genis said as they entered Genis's house.

Genis picked up a few ingredients to make sandwiches because he was taking one to a friend outside the village.

"Why are you getting that stuff?" Lloyd asked.

"We can't use healing arts like Raine and don't have enough money to get any gels, or at least enough to help us. So we need the food to help us keep our strength up." Genis said.

"Yeah, apple gels aren't cheap at all. And the others just get more expensive since the apple is the lowest of them all." Lloyd said going over to a bookshelf as Genis was still getting what he needed. "Wow, these books are really tough looking. The Professor really likes these sort of books huh?"

"Those are mine Lloyd. They were all once hers and since she practically knows them all by heart, and I found them so interesting, she let me have them. And I had to read all of them anyway." Genis said with a shrug and smile as Lloyd looked overwhelmed at just reading the titles.

As they got to the gate out of the village, the guards stopped Lloyd.

"Hey Lloyd, do something about this creature of yours!" the guard said.

"What? What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"Your pet here is trying to get into the village!" another guard said.

"Noishe!" Lloyd said running over as the creature whined at him.

"Hey, how many times have I told you not to enter the village!" Lloyd said scolding the animal he considered a dog, yet was much bigger and really didn't look like one.

"Hey! You always bring him to the village! Don't talk to him that way!" Genis said.

"Oh, hey Lloyd. The Mayor wanted me to ask you a question before you left." one of the guards said.

"From the Mayor? What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"It's about the forest you go through. You do know there is a human ranch there, right? You haven't been playing near there have you?" the guard asked.

"Of course not! Right Genis?" Lloyd said.

"Yeah, or course not." Genis said.

"Really? Okay, if that is so. But that weird animal…" the guard said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Noishe is a dog!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Sorry man. He doesn't look like any dog I have ever seen." the guard said and then muttered. "Or heard of for that matter. Anyway, just make sure you stay clear of that ranch."

"Let's go Lloyd." Genis said.

"You two be careful." the guard said.

"Yeah, we'll see you all tomorrow." Lloyd said before the two plus Noishe walked away. "Hey Noishe, why were you trying to get into the village?"

"He was probably looking for you." Genis said as Noishe whined.

They got to the forest with no trouble and after entering it, but not yet climbing the short hill to continue on, Noishe whined rather loudly.

"Oh yeah, Noishe doesn't like this place." Genis said.

"Yeah, he hates places with lots of monsters." Lloyd said. "Even though you hardly ever see any monsters as big as him."

Noishe whined loudly and then turned and ran off out of the forest.

"Ah, he ran off yet again!" Lloyd exclaimed and then sighed. "Fine, do whatever you want Noishe. You always get home somehow."

"You know, I keep thinking if he is going to run away, he should at least take us with him." Genis said.

"So, who is this friend we are going off to see? Is it the one that you have been giving your school lunches to?" Lloyd asked.

"What, you knew about that?" Genis asked surprised.

"Yeah, I always see you hiding food in your school bag." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, she really never has anything to eat, so I feel really bad." Genis said sadly.

"That's really cool Genis. It is really nice that we share what little food we have." Lloyd said.

"Ah, it is not that big of a deal." Genis said.

"Ah, don't be so modest!" Lloyd exclaimed with a smile as she patted Genis on the shoulder. "I am sure that dog is really thankful!"

"What?! Dog?! She's not a dog! She's a human!" Genis exclaimed.

"What? Oh really. This whole time I was thinking that you had been keeping a pet from the Professor because she wouldn't like it." Lloyd said.

"No." Genis stated as they crested a hill that had a sign on it. "Well, here is my stop."

"At the Desian human ranch? Doesn't that go against their non-aggression treaty? Violating it would be extremely bad." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, the Desians already attacked the temple! They want to kill Colette!" Genis exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's true. But we can't retaliate…" Lloyd said obviously worried but also anger at not being able to do anything.

"I know I am not suppose to go, but there is someone there I have to tell about the Oracle…" Genis said.

"All right. But I'm worried about you going alone, so I'll come with." Lloyd said.

Following the path, they came across the large metal wall and closed metal door that housed the building inside that was the human ranch. It angered the two to see the Desians using the humans as slaves to move heavy crates of god only knows across the ground without any help. As they moved out of sight behind another large wall inside, a elderly woman came from around corner and came over as Genis called out to her.

"Genis!" Marble said happy to see him. "Is that your friend?"

"Yeah, I'm Lloyd." Lloyd said.

"I am pleased to meet you." Marble said with a smile.

"Marble, did you see it? There was an Oracle." Genis said.

"Yes I did. I saw the Tower of Salvation. Now the Chosen's journey of regeneration can finally begin." Marble said happy. "I hope it is successful this time…"

"The last Chosen failed, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, I heard the Chosen was killed by the Desians during the journey." Marble said.

"I wonder if Colette will be alright?..." Genis said worried.

"Let us pray to Martel. May she guide the Chosen on a safe journey." Marble said closing her eyes as she prayed.

"Hey, grams…." Lloyd said seeing something he didn't expect.

"Her name is Marble Lloyd." Genis said.

"Marble, isn't that an Exsphere?" Lloyd asked.  
"Oh, is that what this is called?" Marble said looking at the item embedded in her right hand. "They placed it on me shortly after I came here."

"Yeah, this is definitely an Exsphere. But there is no Key Crest on it." Lloyd said. "An Exsphere without a Key Crest is dangerous."

"What's a Key Crest? And how is it dangerous?" Genis asked.

"Attaching a Exsphere directly to your skin supposedly makes you sick. But ironically, it is useless unless you attach it directly onto your skin." Lloyd said. "So, in order to prevent it from making you sick, a Key Crest is made from a special ore that is carved with words or a letter and you use that as a mount on the Exsphere."

"You're very knowledgeable." Marble said impressed.

"But it looks like Marbles Exsphere doesn't have a mount at all." Genis said.

"No, it doesn't look like it. If a charm was all it needed, I could do it myself, but there is nothing I can do without the inhibitor ore that acts as a mount." Lloyd said.

"There has to be something that you can do Lloyd!" Genis exclaimed.

"It is not as easy as you think. Key Crest are Dwarven technology." Lloyd said.

"Your dad is a dwarf! Please ask him for help Lloyd!" Genis begged.

"Fine, I'll ask him when I get home." Lloyd said.

"Alright! That is why I like you Lloyd." Genis said happy.

"Please, don't trouble yourself." Marble said.

"Hey, old hag! What the hell are you doing over there?!" a guard yelled.

"Oh no! The Desians!" Marble said turning around. "Run away you two, hurry!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Lloyd said.

"Don't worry, just go!" Marble said.

"I'm sorry Marble!" Genis said as the two ran off for cover.

Three Desians came up and bad mouthed her and then took her away to be punished.

"This is not good. They are taking her to the back." Lloyd said.

"But what can we do?" Genis asked.

"There has to be something we can do." Lloyd said thinking. "Let's see if we can find higher ground to see what is going on in there."

They went around and quietly to the other side away from the cliff there were near when talking to Marble. After climbing up the hill, they were able to see inside the compound. Marble was against the wall being whipped heavily by three Desians while other human slaves could only stand by sadly and watch as the old woman was beat by their cruel captors who laughed about it.

"She's…" Genis said.

"We've got to save her!" Lloyd said.

"But how?!" Genis asked.

"You attack the Desians here with your mana power." Lloyd said.

"What? Aren't we going to get in trouble?!" Genis asked.

"We don't have a choice! Afterwards, hide among the bushes and make your way back to the village!" Lloyd said. "I'll act as a decoy."

"But that will put you in danger!" Genis said.

"Don't worry. I'll head down the cliff so they don't see my face, then I'll run down the mountain in the opposite direction of the village." Lloyd said.

"Okay Lloyd." Genis said standing. "You should replenish your energy before we do this. It's going to be a long run. Have some of the cookies I had left over from when I made them for Colette."

The three Desians were rather hurt and surprised when all three were hit at the same time by fireballs to the back. As they began looking around, Lloyd jumped onto the wall, then another section before jumping to the ground and running off as they noticed him, but not his face. Lloyd kept running past the gate as it opened and a couple guards came out. Genis started away only to trip and unfortunately make himself known to the guards who turned and saw him getting off the ground nearby. Lloyd turned seeing what was going on and had no choice but to take out the Desians guards before they could call for help or report what they saw. He did so quickly and then ran off, unfortunately going towards the village and met up with Genis at the bottom.

"Lloyd, they saw your face! I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" Genis said.

"Don't worry about it." Lloyd said.

"But…" Genis began.

"I took out the ones that saw my face and the rest of them are still back on the cliff. As long as we hurry up and get out of here, they'll never know." Lloyd said.

"Oh, okay." Genis said.

"Just do my homework for me, okay?" Lloyd said smiling.

"Okay!" Genis said.

"Alright then, I am going to head on home. You should head back to the village." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, thanks for helping Marble." Genis said.

"Hey, that's what friends are for right? Besides, I couldn't leave someone that needed my help, especially an old lady like that, to mean people like them." Lloyd said.

They spilt ways not knowing that the Desians ranch had cameras that saw who they were and heard what they said the whole time they were at the ranch.

Only having to deal with the normal monsters that he encountered daily on his way home and on his way to school, Lloyd got back to his house with no further troubles.

The first thing Lloyd did when he got back was went and said hi to his mother's grave nearby the house and then went inside the house after feeding Noishe in his pen nearby.

"Welcome back my boy." Dirk said.

"Hey dad. Say, is there any chance you could make me a Key Crest?" Lloyd asked.

"Why would you need a Key Crest all of the sudden?" Dirk asked.

"I met someone today who has a Exsphere but no Key Crest." Lloyd stated. "An Exsphere without a Key Crest is bad for you, right? Or is it already too late once you have an Exsphere attached to your body with no Key Crest."

"Ah, not at all. But even removing an Exsphere that lacks a Key Crest is still dangerous. So, the only thing to do is, make an accessory out of inhibitor ore and carve the charm into that, making it into the Key Crest instead." Dirk said.

"Hmmm. And then it would be okay. Then, can you make me a bracelet as soon as possible?" Lloyd asked.

"Just a minute boy. This Exsphere with no Key Crest, who has it?" Dirk asked suspicious.

"Huh, oh, um, a traveler." Lloyd said lying. "A traveling mercenary."

"Baloney! Exspheres are basically only used by Desians. If he took one from a Desian, it should already have a Key Crest on it." Dirk stated.

"Uh, well…" Lloyd said nervously.

"Dwarven Vow #11: Lying is the first step to the path of thievery!" Dirk stated as he walked over to Lloyd. "Now, tell me the truth. Why do you need a Key Crest?"

"I met someone at the ranch today who had an Exsphere without a Key Crest." Lloyd said.

"You went to the ranch?!" Dirk exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! A bunch of stuff happened, and…." Lloyd said.

"You didn't let the Desians see your Exsphere did ya?" Dirk asked.

"No, don't worry. I made sure. But why is it so important to hide this thing?" Lloyd asked. "The mercenary that came to the village today wore his right out in the open."

"Your Exsphere is special." Dirk said waving a finger.

"Special? Is it different from the ones the Desians have equipped?" Lloyd asked.

"That Exsphere is your mother's keepsake." Dirk stated. "The Desians killed your mother in order to take it from her."

"They did?" Lloyd asked surprised as anger started to boil in him.

"I told you how I found you at the cliff near the ranch, right? Your mother was still conscious at the time, so she explained everything. There is no doubt about it."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?!" Lloyd yelled in extreme anger.

"If I had, you'd have run out and tried to take revenge on the Desians. The Tower of Salvation appeared today. Just leave the rest to Colette." Dirk said. "That will take care of the Desians too."

"But still…." Lloyd began.

"Don't get involved with the Desians! Your mother protected you and that Exsphere with her life. Don't go throwing either away." Dirk said.

"So, will you make me the Key Crest?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd! Have you been listening at all?!" Dirk exclaimed.

"Yeah, I heard you! But you can't expect me to not do anything now that I know!" Lloyd exclaimed, and was surprised when Dirk went to smack him, jumping out of the way in time. "Hey! You don't have to hit me!"

Dirk only shook his head as Lloyd ran out. Night time had came but there was still a little light left, just enough to see. Lloyd looked up surprised, seeing Raine, the General, Colette, Genis and Kratos standing outside.

"Oh, let me guess, you all heard that just now?" Lloyd asked, a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Lloyd. Because of me, you…" Genis began.

"It's okay Genis. It's not your fault…" Lloyd said shaking his head.

"Lloyd, you need to speak to Colette before we leave." Raine said. "We'll wait here."

"Yeah." Lloyd said.

"Let's go up to the terrace." Colette said as Lloyd nodded and told her one moment. "I'll be waiting by the bench."

"The Desians are half-elves right? Does that mean half-elves are responsible for your mothers death?" Genis asked as Lloyd walked up to him.

"Well, not all half-elves are Desians." Lloyd said. "I don't care if they are half-elves or not. The General has told many people, just as there is bad elves, there is good ones too. The same goes for half-elves and even so for humans."

"Yeah, that's right." Genis said remembering. "Lloyd, that Kratos guy is by your mothers grave."

"Yeah, I just noticed." Lloyd said walking over. "What are you doing by my mothers grave?"

"I was wondering who's it was." Kratos said turning around. "Anna was her name I see. Is your father alive then?"

"I don't know. I never learned who he was. Dirk is my dad and has been since I was a baby." Lloyd said.

"Yes, I see. That was a careless thing for me to ask. Sorry." Kratos said sympathetically as he walked off and headed across the bridge where Raine and the General were talking to each other.

"You know, Lloyd and Genis are probably going to end up following along anyway and come up with an excuse to end up coming along instead of returning back to the village." the General said as they watched Lloyd head over to where Colette and Noishe were.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Hopefully that won't happen. And if it does…" Raine said as the General opened his mouth. "We'll deal with it then."

"I'm sorry for not finishing your birthday present in time." Lloyd said as they stood on the terrace on top of the house.

"It's okay Lloyd. Don't worry about it." Colette said.

"But this sort of thing is special because you get it on your birthday, you know?" Lloyd said.

"Well then, just wish me a happy birthday, okay?" Colette said with a smile.

"Of course, Happy Birthday Colette." Lloyd said.

"Thanks! I was glad I was able to live to this day." Colette said.

"What are you talking about? You're going to keep on living and regenerate the world." Lloyd stated.

"Yeah." Colette said.

"So, about tomorrow. I can't come along with you, can I?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, it is just that the Desians are after us and it is going to be a dangerous journey." Colette said.

"The Desians." Lloyd said with distain. "Up until now, I always thought that my mom was killed in an accident. But she was murdered by the Desians! Now that I know the truth, there is no way I can keep living in a village that has a treaty with them!"

"I understand Lloyd." Colette said trying to comfort him. "We are leaving around noon. So, can you come to the village around then?"

"Okay, I'll see you then!" Lloyd said smiling. "I'll be able to see you become and angel with my own eyes."

"Yeah." Colette said looking at the moon. "Remiel is my real father. I'm the child of an angel."

"Does it really matter? Regardless of who your father really is, you're still you. Nothing's changed. You just have two fathers. Just think of yourself lucky for having more than most people do." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Colette said.

"Kinda of exciting this world regeneration thing you're doing." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, releasing the seals, becoming and angel and then finally…" Colette said trailing off.

"Finally?" Lloyd asked.

"Um, nothing." Colette said shaking her head. "Anyway, when we get to the Seal of Fire, I'll see my father again. I'm going to do my best."

"Yeah, me too." Lloyd said enthusiastically.

"Are you ready to go?" Raine asked as she, Genis and the General came out the door.

"Yes, I'm coming. See you tomorrow Lloyd." Colette said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Lloyd said as he watched them go. "Now, time to make that present."

Once they got back to town, they all packed everything they needed and got some supplies ready so they could be off when they needed to go. When the General found out what was going on the next morning, he was rather angry about it, and Colette was upset about hearing it from Kratos as well.

"We can't do that to Lloyd." the General said while they were in Colette's house talking the next morning. "Colette promised…"

"The Chosen did nothing of the sort." Kratos stated. "She only said she'd see him today, but not promising it. We need to leave and get moving quickly, hopefully before the Desians notice we are gone."

"Who made him the leader?" the General asked.

"We are paying him to help Colette on her journey, and as such, he is in charge." Phaidra said as Frank agreed.

Though the General disagreed greatly saying he would be able to more than protect her along with Raine, the fact that no one from the temple was going to be able to join Colette as intended, meant that the more help Colette had, the better, meant that Kratos was in charge seeing as Kratos said they left as he said they would or he was taking his payment and walking off. The General muttered a few words that Kratos didn't like, mostly concerning taking Lloyd's side if the boy ended up following them at some point before he went off to his house for the night.

The next morning, Lloyd had the present finished and was ready to leave, but needed to talk to Dirk first. Not finding him in the house, Lloyd went outside seeing Dirk by the grave.

"Dad, about yesterday, I just…" Lloyd said.

"Here, that is the Key Crest you wanted." Dirk said handing him the item. "You can use it however you like. Just remember what I told you and that I did try to stop you."

"Thanks dad!" Lloyd said.

"Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need. I'm just going along with the teachings." Dirk said.

"Dad, I'm going on a journey. I am going to help Colette regenerate the world so I can avenge my mom." Lloyd stated.

"Yeah, figured you were going to say that." Dirk said. "The General told me last night while you and Colette were talking that that mercenary Kratos didn't want you or Genis to go with, nor did he want the General going either. But, if you and Genis did follow, he would make sure you did come as did Colette."

"Yeah, he's a really great friend like Genis." Lloyd said. "I can trust him."

"I know. He's a good man. Now here, I've put together some things you'll need for your trip. Be careful my boy." Dirk said.

"Are you forgiving me then?" Lloyd asked while putting the items in a pack he had with him.

"Yeah, but remember Lloyd, this is your home. You're still my son, regardless of blood." Dirk said giving Lloyd a hug. "Come back here anytime your tired or need something."

"I will dad. I love you too. Wish me luck." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, don't ever forget Dwarven Vow #7." Dirk said.

"Goodness and Love will always win, right?" Lloyd said. "That is such a cheesy line for anyone to be saying these days. Don't worry, I won't forget it."

"Good boy." Dirk said.

"Let's go Noishe! It's time to regenerate the world!" Lloyd yelled, surprised as not only Noishe but Genis ran up. "Hey Genis, what are you doing here?"

"Lloyd, you're still here?!" Genis asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Hey, I got dad to make a Key Crest for Marble." Lloyd said.

"That's great and all, but what about seeing Colette off?!" Genis asked.

"Oh yeah, I decided to join her. We planned on meeting at noon when she was about to leave." Lloyd said. "I want you to come along and figured you'd be going anyway."

"Yeah, I wanted to go too and figured you'd be going no matter what anyone said. But they all left earlier this morning!" Genis exclaimed.

"What?!" Lloyd asked.

"I came looking for you because you never showed up. But now that I know why since you said you were meeting her around noon, I can see why that Kratos guy made them all leave early to keep us from trying to come with." Genis said.

"Ugh! That guy really pisses me off! Bad enough he wanted us to leave Colette in his care when she was going to see the Oracle, and now he's trying to make sure we can help on her journey!" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, get to the village, quickly! Hopefully you can find out where they were going first and catch up!" Dirk said.

"Knowing the General, he probably left a message for us in his house." Genis said.

"Yeah, he did that usually when he had to go to Triet or was telling me where to meet him for practice later after school." Lloyd said.

Avoiding many of the monsters, they made it to the village rather quickly.

"Hey Lloyd, how does Dirk and you make your livelihood?" Genis asked as they made their way to the village.

"Livelihood?" Lloyd asked.

"You know, make money to live and stuff?" Genis said trying not to say anything about the fact Lloyd should have know what that meant, but then seeing he knew Lloyds grades.

"Oh, that. People make request of him to make things. Sometimes swords or other weapons. Sculptures or figures, that sort of thing." Lloyd said.

"Oh, that makes sense. The General did go to him when he first arrived to get his sword repaired. I should have realized that before." Genis said shaking his head. "That must mean he is famous since the General came from somewhere far away to get his help."

"Yeah, he says he is very well known." Lloyd said proudly.

"Lloyd, Phaidra is looking for you." the guard said as the ran into the village.

"Oh, thanks!" Lloyd said running past. "No wonder Colette seemed to be hiding something when we talked last night. She must have already known she wouldn't be able to be here at noon but was unable to say anything."

"I would have said something if I had known Lloyd." Genis said.

"It's not your fault. When we catch up to them, we'll make sure that Kratos guy understands he can't boss us or our friends around." Lloyd said as they entered Colette's house.

"Oh, hello Lloyd, Genis." Phaidra said.

"Why did you let Colette and the others leave without us?" Lloyd asked. "Genis and I were going to go help her."

"I'm sorry Lloyd." Frank said. "Colette wanted you to have this letter."

"Dear Lloyd, by the time you read this, I will have already left on my journey. I'm sorry for lying to you. The world regeneration journey is full of danger and peril, and many Chosen have failed. So many that not even on 800 years has one made it to save the world. I care about you too deeply to want you to get involved even though I want you to be by me side. I am going to do my best to stop the monsters and Desians! So please live a happy and peaceful life in the regenerated world. Thank you so much for your friendship and kindness all these years. I am really lucky to have met you. Farewell, Colette." the letter read.

"What the hell is this? It sounds like a will." Lloyd said shaking the letter.

"Yes Lloyd, you could call it that." Frank said.

"What do you mean?" Genis asked.

"Lloyd, Genis, there is something we have hid from you and everyone in the village." Frank said.

"Even the General did not know until we told him yesterday." Phaidra said.

"It was good that Raine was here, otherwise I shudder to think how it would have turned out when he blew up. Especially after Kratos was rather brusque and rude about how it had to be done." Frank said. "Colette, no, the Chosen is already…."

A loud explosion made them all jump. Lloyd and Genis rushed out side quickly to find the village under attack and some of the buildings already burning.

"The Desians!" Lloyd yelled in anger as he rushed forward with Genis.

The two Desians saw them and moved away from the burning house along with the General's, attacking them. The battle didn't last long and the two boys didn't get injured at all. Going to the school, they found a couple more trying to kill a man with a pitchfork that was guarding the school that had the children inside where the Desians wanted to burn down. Surprise attacking them, Lloyd and Genis took them out quickly.

"Damn Desian bastards!" Lloyd yelled as they made their way to the plaza which was the front of the village.

"Why do they do such horrible things?!" Genis exclaimed.

"We can figured that out later. Right now we need to get the rest of the village to safety and drive these murders out." Lloyd said.

When they ran by the Sage house, Genis almost cried.

"No! Out house!" Genis yelled seeing the entire place burning to the ground.

"We will make them pay Genis." Lloyd said with a clenched fist.

"Damn! And this place looked like it might have finally been somewhere we could call home…." Genis said sadly.

"Huh, what does that mean?" Lloyd asked.

"N…nothing! Let's hurry and save the others and get rid of the Desians!" Genis said in anger.

Once they got to the plaza, they found the mayor and three other villagers in a group that was surrounded by several Desians.

"Lloyd Irving! Come forth!" the lead Desian yelled.

"You've come to attack the village again! I've had enough of you evil bastards!" Lloyd yelled pulling his swords as he stood in front of the villagers with Genis.

"What are you talking about?" one of the Desians asked confused.

"He speaks nonsense." a man with a large long metal object on his left hand said. "Listen up inferior beings! I am Forcystus! One of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals. I am a superior half-elf who rains supreme over the ranch that cultivates you inferior humans."

"Half-elf." Genis muttered.

"Lloyd, you, a human, have been found guilty for the crime of violating the non-aggression treaty!" Forcystus said pointing at him. "Therefore, I bring judgment upon you and this village!"

"You violated the treaty too! You tried to kill the Chosen!" Genis yelled.

"Us, kill the Chosen?!" the leader said with a hearty laugh. "I see now, they must be after the Chosen."

"They? Are you saying you aren't the ones that attacked Colette?" Lloyd asked.

"I have no need to explain myself to the lies of you. The only thing that matters is that you, Lloyd Irving, have been in contact with the host body F192, and attacked one of our guards." Forcystus said.

"What have you done?! How many times have we told you to say away from the ranch?!" the mayor yelled in Lloyds face.

"I'm sorry." Lloyd said.

"We've prepared a appropriate opponent for your crime." Forcystus said as he waved a hand.

A large and unknown creature of rather great size entered the village wearing a shirt and some red collar. There was no face other than what looked to be a red dot that must have been an eye.

"What is that thing?!" Lloyd yelled.

"Now, receive your punishment!" Forcystus said with a laugh.

It took a good minute, but the two took it down much to the surprise of everyone.

"Lord Forcystus! It is just as you thought! That boy has an Exsphere!" the leader yelled.

"It must be the one from the Angelus Project that we have been searching for!" Forcystus exclaimed. "Give it to me!"

"No!" Lloyd said waving his swords at the Desians that came close in rage. "This is a memento of my mom's that you filthy Desians murdered!"

"What are you talking about? Your mother was…." Forcystus began when the creature they thought they defeated got up and grabbed Forcystus in a unbreakable hold.

"Run…away…..Genis….Lloyd…." it said.

"What….what was that voice?" Genis asked with grief and sadness and confusion. "That….sounded like….Marble."

"It can't be!" Lloyd said.

"Get away….hurry!" Marble said as it grunted in pain. "Genis, you were like a grandson to me. Thank you, goodbye…"

Everyone was surprised when the creature started to glow and then exploded, doing major injury to Forcystus. A small glowing object fell at Genis's feet and he picked it up finding it to be a Exsphere, the one that Marble had on her.

"No! Protect Lord Forcystus!" the Desians yelled gathering around him.

"Lloyd, we will always come after you as long as you possess that Exsphere." Forcystus said before he was helped off the field.

One they had left, the villages came out to put out the fires as the mayor was yelling at them.

"What have you done?! Look dammit! Look at what has happened to our village! This is all your fault!" the mayor yelled. "And you think you can fix all this by apologizing! The Desians have marked you as their enemy! As long as you are here, this village will never have peace. Do you understand?"

"Wait a minute! You're going to exile him?!" Genis exclaimed standing by Lloyd.

"Yes!" the Mayor yelled.

"That's not fair! He didn't do anything wrong! He just saved Marble…" Genis said.

"Any involvement with the ranch is forbidden! There is no exceptions!" the Mayor yelled.

"So it is okay for people to die at the human ranch as long as this village is safe?!" Genis yelled.

"The people at the ranch are just going to rot there anyway!" a older heavyset lady yelled.

"Yes. Had you not done something so stupid. They'd have been the only ones who died." the Mayor said.

"You humans are all the same." Genis said.

"That's enough Genis. This is my fault." Lloyd said. "I'll leave."

"Mayor, surely you can't be so strict on a child…" a younger lady nearby said.

"What are you saying?! Do you realize how many people died here because of him?!" a man nearby the young lady yelled.

"It's not Lloyds fault! I'm the one that took him to the ranch, so it is my fault!" Genis stated.

"But is it Lloyd the Desians are after." the Mayor said. "And besides, Lloyd isn't from this village either. He's an outsider, raised by a dwarf."

"Then I am leaving too! I'm just as guilty as he is!" Genis yelled.

"Fine then, by the rights invested in me as mayor, you two are banished from the village, never to return to Iselia." the Mayor said as the pointed with the other villagers and yelled.

"Get out!"

"Lloyd, please catch up with the Chosen and help protect her." Phaidra said. "If in doing so, the world will be saved and everyone will change their minds about you."

"For I'm sure Colette would want that as well." Frank said.

"Yes, I will atone for what I have done." Lloyd said. "I swear to protect Colette, for the sake of those that have died because of me."

"I'll follow you Lloyd. It's my fault you were banished, so I promise to stick by you always." Genis said.

"Say Genis, why don't you use that Exsphere? That's Marbles memento. I know she would want you to use it to save others from her fate and to stop the Desians than them using it for their evil purposes." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, you're right." Genis said.

"I'll explain to you how to use the Key Crest later, after all, it looks like it is going to be a long journey." Lloyd said.

"The Chosen and her group went to Triet. If you hurry, you may catch up to them there, or at the House of Salvation if you are lucky." Phaidra said.

They took off down the trail heading for the House of Salvation first since it would be about night when they got there and praying they made it in enough time, they could get up early and head for Triet with hopes they made it to there with Colette and the others still there.

Along they way, they stopped when Noishe suddenly ran off and then came back.

"Hmm? What is it Noishe? What do you have in your mouth?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, your bag is open. You probably dropped it yourself." Genis said.

"Oh, thanks Noishe. Let's see….it is a letter from dad." Lloyd said reading it aloud.

"Dear Lloyd, did you read the travelers guide? It has the seven most well known Dwarven Vows as well as the knowledge necessary for your journey written in it. Make use of this information to protect Colette. 14 years have passed by since I found you and started raising you. You were barely able to walk. I remember how you were scared of me and always crying. An now, you've grown into a strong swordsman. I'm grateful for you calling me, a non-human, your dad. Someday, when you are a full grown man, I have a gift for you. Keep that in mind as something to look forward to as you go out there and fight. Love dad." Lloyd said with a smile. "Hmm, what's this? P.S. It's not written in the Travelers Guide, so I'll write in here about how the Exsphere's work. Read it carefully and reference it as needed."

"Glad he knew something about them to help us." Genis said.

"Why do Desians even exist?" Lloyd asked. "If they didn't exist everyone would be able to live happily together."

"I wonder if everyone would be able to live happily…" Genis muttered.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, Desians are the cause of everything that is wrong." Genis said.

"Well, duh. Or course." Lloyd said.

"Hey, there is the House of Salvation." Genis said pointing.

"I guess we are making better time than I thought." Lloyd said. "Let's rest for awhile and then head out as night approaches."

"Why so late?" Genis asked.

"The General said it is easier to go across the desert at night because you can wear more clothing to keep from getting cold and have to drink less water where during the hot day, you'll get to hot wearing so much and caring whatever you have, plus drinking all your water rather quickly."

"You remembered that?" Genis asked.

"I'm not stupid Genis. I'm just not that good with school work." Lloyd said.

They got there pretty quickly, ate, got some rest and had the people there wake them as night came and took off as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Man it is hot!" Lloyd complained.

"The heat in this area is due to Efreet's influence." Genis said. "According to legend, the gateway to him is somewhere in this area."

"The gate that leads to Efreet? Could that be…" Lloyd began.

"Yeah, I am sure that is the Seal that Colette is headed for." Genis said.

"Then that means Colette is somewhere in this area." Lloyd said. "You certainly know a lot of stuff Genis."

"That's because I don't fall asleep in class like you do." Genis said as Lloyd frowned.

"Hey, that must be Triet." Lloyd said pointing at the town nearby. "They probably stopped by the city, right?"

"Yeah, I hope we can find something there." Genis said.

"It'd be nice if Colette left behind some sort of evidence that she was there." Lloyd said.

"Like that wall at school." Genis said.

"Heh. I doubt that will happen again." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Genis said.

They arrived at Triet and got lucky at being able to avoid most of the monsters, getting there as morning just started. Noishe didn't want to enter, but Genis and Lloyd began pushing him in where they could see a stable for him to stay in. They stopped when they saw four Desians standing in the middle of town near one of the Katz vendors.

"This is an order from Lord Forcystus! A human named Lloyd is on the run with an Exsphere. His identification is unknown. Form a cordon in all areas immediately." one of the men said.

"What does this Lloyd look like?" one of the other guys asked.

"His likeness and description are on the wanted posters. We are counting on you." the first guy said.

"Yes sir!" the other three said splitting up to look around as the leader put a poster on a billboard nearby.

Genis and Lloyd along with Noishe were in the open stable nearby watching the guy after hearing them talk about Lloyd.

"Man, wanted posters and search parties. They're really serious." Lloyd said.

"We need to hurry and find Colette." Genis said.

"Hey, I thought we were looking to find Colette and protect her. This is like we're looking for her to get help." Lloyd said.

"Does it really matter why we are looking for her?" Genis asked. "Besides finding her to protect her, the Desians want her and you, so all of us together would work out better anyway since we can protect each other better together than apart."

"When you put it that way…" Lloyd said.

"You really think to much when you don't have to." Genis said shaking his head.

Asking a few people nearby about the Chosen, they were told to go talk to the fortune teller at the oasis in the back of the village. Before they did that, they looked at the wanted poster.

"It this really the wanted poster?" Genis asked.

The rendition of Lloyd was somewhat close, but otherwise really badly done making him look a lot bigger than he was, in a fat sense.

"Am I this ugly?" Lloyd asked seeing the oversized face and head on small shoulders.

"It's good. They'll never find you with this….I think." Genis said.

"Man, what is with this illustration! Look at what they did to my handsome face!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Really, I think it looks a lot like you." Genis said with a funny smile.

"Oh really. Thanks, for your opinion Genis." Lloyd said sarcastically with a glare.

"I was just kidding." Genis said.

They walked over seeing a building that was destroyed and a man in front looking angry and sad.

"Isn't it awful? The Desians are responsible for this too!" the man exclaimed when they asked what was going on. "They come to wreck the city just for the fun of it!"

"That's horrible!" Genis said looking at the rubble more closely. "There is even bloodstains."

Going up to a few of the stalls with vendors, one man called them over saying he could make weapons and armor with various materials they could find. Promising to check back at some point when they found what the man needed for the different things he could create from a list they were given, they moved onto the next one.

"Ah man! Look at this building! These Desians just have no mercy!" Genis said looking at a hole in the wall of one of the buildings.

"Um, somehow I don't think they did this." Lloyd said.

"Isn't it amazing!" a man near the human shaped hole said. "This is the shape of the Chosen of Regeneration! It is going to become this cities tourist spot!"

"Huh, it does look a lot like the hole we have in the school." Genis said.

"Well, that means that Colette and the rest of them might still be here if we are lucky. Let's keep looking." Lloyd said.

They went into the Inn, seeing as another person said they might be in there, but also may have already left too. Not finding them there and finding out they had left a bit ago, they went to the fortune teller, having to pay 100 gald, to learn that they had left for the ruins where Efreet was. As they were about to leave Triet, three of the Desains came up and attacked them in an attempt to capture Lloyd and quickly failed as they were easily taken out.

"Heh, all talk." Lloyd said putting his swords away.

"Lloyd, don't let you guard down, or you'll regret it." Genis said.

"Now you're starting to sound like the General." Lloyd groaned.

"Yeah, but he still gets you every time with those back attacks." Genis said as Lloyd groaned again.

"I'm not letting my guard down Genis. These guys are just so pitiful. I'm beginning to wonder why they create so much fear is they are this weak…" Lloyd said only to cry out when some electrical attack hit him from behind.

Genis stepped back as Lloyd was lit up with an electrical field like a bubble around him for a few seconds. When it went away, Lloyd fell forward to the ground unconscious.

"Lloyd!" Genis yelled shaking him.

Two Desian guard walked up from behind Genis, who stood and acted very scared. They took both with them to a base near Triet, or at least in the same desert as the town. Noishe followed along with a whine, but kept from being seen. Two other guards were outside the large base as they walked up.

"I've brought Lloyd." of the guards from town said.

"Who is that child?" one of the base guards asked.

"His friend apparently. What should we do with him?" the guard from town asked.

"The leader only wants Lloyd. I don't see any need to bring this kid along." the base guard said.

The two town guards took Lloyd inside as Genis was left with the base guards.

"What is going to happen to me?" Genis asked fearfully, which he faked well. "Lloyd forced me to come here. I didn't want to…"

The guards looked at each other as Genis faked crying very well.

"All right, all right! As a fellow kinsmen, we'll let you go." the guard said. "Get out of here before we change out minds!"

"Thank you for freeing me! I'll never forgot this! Goodbye mister!" Genis said running away with a smile.

Genis found Noishe nearby and set out to find a way to save Lloyd. Seeing as Genis had an idea of where Raine and the others were, he went to get them for help.

Lloyd awoke in a jail cell, that was made of metal like the rest of the building as he found out later. He moved closer to the jail bars as he heard a few guards talking and quickly learned he was suppose to be executed so they could get his Exsphere. Two of the guards were called off to see Lord Botta while the other paced back and forth guarding the cell Lloyd was in.

Finding he was stripped of everything he had but his clothing and Sorcerer's Ring, Lloyd had an idea that if the ring stunned monsters for less than a minute, it might do the same to the guard. Instead of stunning the guy, he yelled in pain and ran off. Lloyd about kicked himself since the guard didn't fall over or something and ran off unexpectedly, when the cell door suddenly opened.

Going out and around the corner to something like a desk along with other equipment and stuff he didn't know anything about, he found a chest nearby that had all his stuff inside. Heading down the hallway, he encountered two guards he dispatched as they attacked him, only to set off the alarm after he took them out. Going through a door at the end, he entered a room with a drop off in the middle to a smaller floor inside it with a strange and unknown large ring object in the middle along with a few doors around the room, plus two strange blue pads, one on each side. As two guards came in, he got down and hid behind the ring thing. They spread out with one going to the cell area and coming back to say Lloyd wasn't in there. Lloyd watched as they stunned some flying metal bots and moved them over the blue pads, making a door at the back of the room open. Once they went through, the door closed as the flying bots moved again.

"Hmm, that's interesting." Lloyd said.

Lloyd checked out a strange glowing device that when he touched it, changed the ring to fire off electrical balls of energy instead of fire.

"Maybe I can stop those weird machines with this." Lloyd said as he watched for the right moment. "I wonder what kind of technology they are using. I've never seen anything like this before. Just who are these Desian guys?"

Taking out a few guards and a few of the flying bots, he found a machine that sold healing items and a few other items, which was surprising. Continuing through, he came into a room with some large square object in the floor. Three spinning pillars were on the side of the wall just out of reach and a strange object was on the floor by him, which basically said, charge the pillars to move the square object so you can open doors.

"Whoa! The weird thing in the middle of the room spun around!" Lloyd exclaimed after he shot the top pillar. "And I think that weird button lit up too….and I can hear something moving from the door on the side of the button lit up….I think I should check this out."

He found nothing but an empty room, so he tired a couple other tries on the pillars, and after checking those rooms, he got a combo that lead to a message.

"Passage to the control room open." a voice said indicating the upper door.

Going through, he was spotted by some guards and ran before they could get to him, entering a room nearby quickly.

"Phew, that was close." Lloyd said tiredly.

"And just who the hell are you?" a man with blue hair, Yuan, with a regal sort of look and reddish black cape, said from behind him.

Yuan raised his hand and a glowing ball of what seemed to be electrical energy sprang forth pointed at him.

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine!" Lloyd said with a cocky attitude.

"You certainly have guts." Yuan said laughing, but not lowering his glowing hand. "But I'm afraid I don't see the need to introduce myself to a pitiful little creature like you."

"Well, what a coincidence. Cause I don't see a need to introduce myself either to a moron who doesn't realize how pathetic he is." Lloyd said.

"Why you little!" Yuan said in anger.

Lloyd put his hands up to block the attack, not seeing the man look at him in surprise and lower his hand.

"What? An Exsphere! Wait, you're Lloyd!" Yuan exclaimed.

"And if I am?" Lloyd asked lowering his arms.

"Hmm, interesting. I see the resemblance." Yuan said looking up as the alarms went off.

Lloyd pulled his swords as Yuan stepped back and then the two backed away from each other with Lloyd still ready to fight as Botta and two guards came in.

"Sir! The Chosen's group has infiltrated the facility! We've already lost over two dozen troops!" Botta exclaimed.

"You…" Lloyd said in anger as he pointed a blade. "You're that pathetic Desian that attacked Iselia!"

"Oh, so you are Lloyd! Now this is amusing!" Botta said.

"Botta! I'm leaving now. Our plans will be ruined if he sees me!" Yuan said.

"What of the Chosen and her group?" Botta asked.

"I'll leave that to you." Yuan said.

"Yes sir!" Botta said.

"Lloyd, the next time we meet, you're mine." Yuan said. "Just you wait."

"As if." Lloyd muttered.

Botta and the two guards started towards Lloyd when the door Botta came through opened.

"Lloyd! Are you okay?!" Genis exclaimed.

"Are you alright, are you hurt?" Colette asked with concern.

"Looks like we made it just in time." the General said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You all came for me?" Lloyd asked.

"This is perfect timing! I'll take care of everyone…" Botta began as he pulled his weapon and barely blocked the General's swords.

The fighting took place quickly after, with the two guards going down rather quickly. Botta, after being ganged up on, lost his weapon when Lloyd caught his hand and then just managed to back up avoiding his death, but not injury as one of the General's blades caught his chest enough to cut his skin.

"Ugh!" Botta said clutching his chest. "I underestimated your abilities….."

Botta ran out of the room before they could do anything else and the group put their weapons away.

"Hey, isn't this a…" Raine said picking up the large sword.

"Professor!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Ah Lloyd, Genis told us what happened." Raine said.

"That was stupid, but, I wouldn't have been able to stand back and let them attack an old lady like that either." the General said. "Once we saved the world, then we can go back and fix things and deal with anything else there that we need to."

"Reminiscing and idle chit chat aren't something we should do right now. We need to get out of here while we can." Kratos said.

"Until that last guy, there hasn't been a challenge since we got here." the General said.

"Yeah. Those weird flying machines were the only thing that was actually dangerous." Lloyd said.

"Automated robots. And these are just the small ones." the General muttered.

"You know what they are?" Raine asked surprised.

"Um….yeah, I do." the General said confused. "I know how they work, to a point and that they are computer controlled. But I don't know how I know. Must be something from my past I remember, but not enough to know how I know."

"Maybe you're getting your memory back, though slowly." Raine said ignoring Kratos who seemed between amazement and impatient as he rolled his eyes once.

"Maybe. Anyway, we shouldn't let our guard down, but I don't think we need to be ready for something we can't defeat. Hell, unless they control one of the those damned giant sandworms, even though that was an abnormal one, we shouldn't have anything to really worry about." the General said shrugging.

"What do you mean by giant sandworm?" Kratos asked. "Those sort of monsters are rare and extremely dangerous. I seriously doubt the Desians could even control one just born."

"There was one some two years back that attacked Triet. I along with less than a dozen, or was it a dozen…we'll just say a dozen men attacked it when it got to close to town. I put the final blow on it, but unfortunately was the only one that survived the encounter. Took a week or so to recover, but I lived." the General said seeing a reaction on Kratos he didn't expect. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Kratos said coughing into his hand. "I just never expected to meet the man who survived. I only heard rumors. Anyway, we need to move even if these Desians are weak."

"I opened the escape route before I got in here. Let's go before they try to close it." Raine said.

Once outside, Lloyd was not only happy to be out of the place, but also happy to find Noishe and find out that his pet helped get help to get Lloyd out of the base.

"Hey, I have a question. This crystalline object attached to this weapon…" Raine said still holding Botta's sword. "Is this one of the Exsphere's that Genis spoke of?"

"It would seem so." Kratos said.

"Oh yeah, you use an Exsphere too." Lloyd said.

"So you noticed." Kratos said.

"Well duh. I've noticed since you showed up back at the temple." Lloyd said sarcastically.

"What are they exactly?" Raine asked.

"It will take some time to explain. We can talk about it when we reach Triet." Kratos said.

Once back at Triet, they were all rather tired and it being near night anyway, went to the Inn to rest. They took a couple of the rooms for the night and were all currently in the bottom room talking.

"So, these Exsphere's are basically amplifiers that awaken our dormant capabilities." Raine said nodding mostly to herself. "Oh, I wonder if I could use one too?!"

"That would be difficult." Kratos said. "Exsphere's are harmful to anyone that doesn't have a Key Crest."

"Um, can't we just make a Key Crest?" Colette asked.

"As I have said before, a Key Crest is made by processing inhibitor ore." Kratos said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Then engraving it with a crest to control the Exsphere attached to its surface. It is said that only dwarves know the secret art to making them."

"Yeah, I engraved that charm….er, crest, but only my dad can process the ore." Lloyd said.

"Is there any inhibitor ore among these materials?" Raine asked opening a sack with items she found on the trip.

"Raine! Did you bring these from our house?!" Genis asked.

"Of course! They're valuable research materials." Raine said glaring at him. "This is a holy vase from the Balacruf Mausoleum. This is a jeweled sword from the Martel Temple. This one is a priest crown from the Asguard ruins. And this yellow ore is from the Hima mines…."

"And this blue crystal here is a present from me just over a year ago to you. But I don't recall seeing this when I helped you get things from the house Raine." the General said picking up a small glowing red orb.

"I was wondering where that crystal went. I thought I lost it." Raine said putting it in one of her inner pockets.

"This is all jun…" Lloyd began when the General put his hand over the boys mouth and whispered in his ear.

"What were you saying Lloyd?" Raine asked as she started to turn.

"That it is all interesting stuff, but has no use in our journey." Lloyd said with a sweet smile of innocence.

"Though we are saving the world, that doesn't excuse you, Genis or Colette from continuing school." Raine said crossing her arms.

"Ah man! Why didn't you tell me of your idea?!" Lloyd exclaimed to the General.

"Other than the fact it is a good idea, it is better to teach you along the way of what is happening and what we see so when we do return back to school, you'll remember things better, or so we hope." the General said. "Besides, I'm learning right along with you. So, Raine, what is this?"

"Oh, that I found in front of the human ranch when we let." Raine said. "I saw it was engraved with the angelic language so I couldn't leave it behind."

"Good find." the General said looking it over with a concentrated look on his face. "I have no idea what it is, but something tells me I've seen it before and that it is important."

"I think you would remember seeing an angel." Raine said.

"That is a Key Crest!" Lloyd stated as he pulled the General's hand down to his level.

"Hmm, the crest is half worn off." Kratos said as he plucked it from the General's hand and looked at it. "It is unfortunately useless like this."

"Here Lloyd, you should be able to fix this." the General said as it was given back. "Then Raine can use that Exsphere she so much wants to try."

"I'm surprised that you don't have one General with everything you can do." Lloyd said seeing Raine's eyes light up at the thought of getting her own. "I wonder what would happen if you did have one."

"I've wondered myself. I just wish I had my memories back." the General said sitting down on a bed.

"Wait, even though this is faded." Lloyd said. "I can see enough here to see it reminds me of something I have seen before. Or at least the lettering."

"Let me see." Genis said as Lloyd gave it over. "You're right! But I can't recall…."

"What do you mean?" Raine asked looking at it next. "It does seem very familiar."

"Can I look?" Colette asked as it was handed over. "General, I think this letter is one on that jewel of yours."

"That's right!" Lloyd and Genis exclaimed as they realized it.

"It is?" the General asked as it was gave back and he looked at one of the readable letters.

The jewel glowed for a brief moment, so brief if you didn't see it happen, you wouldn't have even noticed. None of them heard Kratos gasp when the General looked at the stone seeing a few letters in a language he didn't know running across the bottom of the metal.

"Sorry to say, mostly to myself, I still have no idea what it says." the General said with a defeated sigh.

"It will come to you one day General." Raine said putting a hand on his shoulder. "If anything, during this journey, we should come across someone who will recognize you."

"I hope." the General said with another sigh.

"May I ask where you got that?" Kratos asked.

"It was passed from my grandmother to my mother who gave it to me. I don't know how I remember that and little else about my past. I also know that the jewel is suppose to be very important and apparently, along with the Mithril metal the chain is made from, elves were behind its creation. Or something like that. I think angels were involved in its creation too. Dirk knew more about it than I did and I've since forgotten the conversation." the General said.

"It looks very familiar. May I see it?" Kratos asked.

"No. Not only for the fact I don't really trust you, but I can't take it off either." the General said putting it back in his shirt.

"You should have seen how fascinated Raine was when she saw it. And the fact it wouldn't come off even when she tried to pull it over his head." Genis said.

"It must be the Osterhagen Jewel then." Kratos muttered.

"That name sounds familiar. What is it?" the General asked.

Kratos seemed to be thinking, which made the General glare at the man so much Kratos looked away when he finally spoke.

"It is a jewel, supposedly of immense power, or so it was claimed to be. It belonged to a elven woman that was created by the elves, and also as the story goes, created by angels too. But it was lost over two hundred years ago. I find it very strange, if it is the Osterhagen Jewel, that a human would have it." Kratos said turning back at the last part of his sentence.

"Well, if we come across any elves, I'll ask them about it." the General said.

"We could ask my father when we see him again at the next seal." Colette said.

"That would be the perfect time." Raine said with excitement. "I can't wait to hear more about his precious and apparently rare jewel!"

"And there she goes again." Genis muttered, thankfully not loud enough that Raine heard.

"Genis, you're sister takes archeology with the same interest as you do in learning and cooking, and as Lloyd takes in his sword skills." the General said. "Try to be more sympathetic."

"What did you say?" Raine asked looking at Genis with a glare.

"He didn't say anything. He just sighed like he did that time when we were allowed to all go look at the temple as a school field trip, but not go near it." the General said, giving Genis a look to keep quiet as his butt was covered. "While I thought it interesting to see you get excited, he also sighed at that time. Now stop glaring at him and think of tomorrow and having your chance to see what happens with you and your skills when you use that Exsphere."

Genis breathed a sigh of relief as Raine got excited at the thought of tomorrow and forgot about him.

"I can fix this within a few minutes and then we can set it on the Exsphere tomorrow." Lloyd said.

"Thank you Lloyd! I'll give you and the others the day off from doing school tomorrow for this, but no longer." Raine said seeing Lloyd look happy, at least for that moment.

Lloyd and Kratos were in the same room, while the others were sleeping upstairs. Though they didn't tell the others, Raine and Genis allowed the General to stay in their room since the General kept getting a real bad vibe off Kratos and would rather sleep outside than in the same room with the man. Plus, Kratos kept looking at him on and off and had been since they left Iselia and was doing more so now than before, which Raine had noticed when they had dinner before splitting up for the night.

"Ah, it is finally finished." Lloyd said getting up from the table in the room. "Took less time than I thought."

Kratos was lying on the bed with his eyes closed and sat up as Lloyd stood.

"You're giving it to her now?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah. It will make her happy and maybe I can get her to give us more time off from school." Lloyd said knowing it wouldn't work. "I want to go talk to Colette anyway."

He headed up stairs and walked up to the room, hearing the General and the two talking. Seeing as the conversation seemed important, he went to Colette first and walked in finding her laying on the bed.

"Are you asleep Colette?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd. Can't sleep?" Colette asked sitting up.

"No, I just came to see you before I gave this to Raine." Lloyd said.

"Oh." Colette said seeing the fixed Key Crest in his hand. "I'm sorry that father, grandmother and I couldn't prevent your exile."

"It's not your problem so you don't need to be worrying about it." Lloyd said. "Besides, the General has had an idea going he wants to do if Raine will join him, that he's been thinking about for over a year now. At least since that time that group of jerks came in and found out Raine and Genis were half-elves."

"I'm glad that didn't escalate into a fight. The mayor was able to get those people to leave town before trouble started. What is this plan the General has?" Colette asked intrigued.

"I actually promised not to talk about it." Lloyd said nervously. "Raine and Genis don't even know about it and I only know because he had me come along to help look around outside of town with him. I promise to tell you about it later when I know more of what he is planning, okay?"

"Okay." Colette said with a smile. "I trust you and won't say a word."

"Thanks Colette. I'll see you in the morning. Good night Colette." Lloyd said.

"Goodnight Lloyd!" Colette said smiling again as he did the same and walked out.

He knocked on the door and then went in after they asked who it was.

"If Kratos ask, you don't know where I am and last saw me go outside." the General said.

"Um, sure." Lloyd said a bit confused. "Here Professor, I got it finished. But wait till tomorrow before you do anything."

"Yes Lloyd, I already know that. Even with the excitement of trying it out, it is still something new and seeing as I am the one trying it, I'd prefer to do it with others around and awake in case something goes wrong." Raine said from where she was sitting at a table with the General in a chair beside her.

"Not surprised Genis is asleep already." Lloyd said seeing his friend on the bed. "What are you two doing up still?"

"We've been organizing the data we have collected about the different monsters we've came across. I've been a few more places so I'm helping her put it together more." the General said. "We need to have this in order to know what we'll be fighting as to their weaknesses and strengths in case we find more powerful versions of them later."

"Good point. Genis tried that once with a monster we knew was very resistant to fire, but eventually died after several blast of his fireball attack. I didn't understand at first why he did it, but he said it was for his own personal research." Lloyd said with a shrug.

"I know there is a monster, maybe more than one, that is very resilient to physical attacks." the General said. "I don't remember what it was or where, I just had a vague recollection of fighting something where my swords didn't do a lot like it did to other monsters."

"I sincerely hope we find that one!" Raine said a bit excited, but keeping her voice down.

"You're not going to talk to me and Genis tomorrow about staying here or going back to my house to wait till you all return are you?" Lloyd asked.

"I won't deny that I want you to both do that, but I know you both will just follow along anyway no matter what I say. And the General is right, we will need your help along with Genis's. As soon as this Kratos guy is tired of staying with us or quits for whatever reason, we'll need more than just the General to help get through this." Raine said.

"Colette will be better and less nervous if she has people she knows and more importantly, trust." the General said.

"Oh, here's the Exsphere with the Key Crest I finished. Genis can show you how to use it tomorrow." Lloyd said handing it over finally. "I'm sorry about Genis too."

"What for?" Raine asked confused.

"Him being dragged into all of this. Me being exiled and all the trouble that happened was because I tried to save someone from the ranch without thinking things through." Lloyd said.

"I wouldn't have sat back and watched that happen." the General said. "I told you that earlier."

"Yeah, you did." Lloyd said remembering.

"Do you regret what you have done?" Raine asked.

"I don't know. Like you said General, I couldn't even let someone suffering so bad be ignored when I knew I could do something." Lloyd said.

"What you did was right and morally correct." Raine said. "But you broke the law which was wrong. You can't go back and change what has happened and if you could, I sincerely doubt you would stand back and let her suffer instead of doing what you did."

"He always has snored rather loudly." Lloyd said standing by the end of the bed.

"Lloyd…" Genis said in his sleep.

"No, he's still asleep." Raine said as Lloyd jerked back and turned to them.

"I heard him talk in his sleep before when we went camping out a few times." the General said. "I don't know what he ever said because I didn't pay attention."

"I've heard him a few times too." Raine said. "I've learned to ignore it."

"Lloyd, we're best friends….forever.." Genis muttered before turning over in his sleep.

"He is really attached to you Lloyd. The first real friend he has ever really trusted." Raine said.

"I know he not telling me something about his past and I can only guess at what it probably is. Especially with what you just said Professor. But I'll wait till he feels ready to tell me." Lloyd said.

"Good night Lloyd." the two said as he said the same.

"Raine, you have to wait till tomorrow." the General said putting his hand over hers that held the Exsphere as she was staring at it intently.

"But it is such and interesting and marvelous object…" Raine began with sparkling eyes.

"Go to bed Raine. It will be there in the morning and I'll make sure no one touches or takes it." the General said.

Lloyd left and saw Kratos go outside. Interested in seeing what the man was doing, he walked out and found him over by Noishe. As he walked up slowly, Kratos pulled his sword and spun around with it. Lloyd saw it and almost managed to duck out of the way as he brought his sword up to block the attack in defense, thanking the General for all the lessons, only to fall back as Kratos sword hit his hard enough to knock him down and the sword from his hand.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Lloyd. Sorry to have startled you." Kratos said putting his sword away as Lloyd got up, got his sword back and put it away.

"Startled isn't the word I'd use." Lloyd said shaking his hand that lost the sword.

"You best not stand behind me, nor sneak up like you did." Kratos said.

"I wasn't trying to sneak up in the first place." Lloyd said as Kratos turned back to Noishe. "Do you like animals?"

"Why?" Kratos asked.

"Cause it is the only reason I can see why'd you be over here." Lloyd said.

"No, not particularly." Kratos said with a shrug.

"Hmm. Noishe seems to be quite comfortable with you. He was the same with the General too when they first met. He usually doesn't like strangers and runs away or, on rare occasions, growls at them." Lloyd said.

"I once had a pet, long ago." Kratos said.

"Really? What was it?" Lloyd asked as Kratos shrugged and turned to him.

"Lloyd…." Kratos said.

"What are you staring at me for?" Lloyd asked nervously.

"Your swordsmanship is a bit unrefined. I am impressed that you tried to block my swing, but the fact you lost your sword and fell would have meant your death if I was really attacking you." Kratos stated. "You need better focus and balance to eliminate your vulnerabilities."

Lloyd mocked the man behind his back, repeating his words quietly after watching Kratos walked off and back into the Inn.

"Just because he's a little better than me, he has to talk like he knows everything!" Lloyd growled. "Well, a lot better than me. But not better than the General I think."

"Why am I not surprised." the General muttered the next morning when he saw they were all there but one person.

"Lloyd always oversleeps." Genis said with a shrug. "You want me to wake him?"

"Nah, I'll go do it." the General said as they went outside to wait so they could all go eat before leaving.

Lloyd was sprawled out in the bed, snoring lightly with his swords and clothes piled on the floor near the bed.

"After all this time, you think Colette would have finally taught you how to at least pile them in a nice way than tossing them into what looks like a mess." the General said picking the pile up and dropping it on Lloyd, minus the swords.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Lloyd yelled tossing stuff aside in surprise.

"Get up already. The day is wasting and we need to eat, get a few supplies and head out. The world isn't going to save itself." the General said as he headed for the door and walked out.

"I hate when he does that. I should be used to it by now." Lloyd grumbled as he got dressed.

He found them standing near the Inn waiting as the General basically said.

"We can head out and release the next seal once he have eaten and gotten what supplies we need." Kratos said.

"I'll do my best as always!" Colette said.

"The seal Remiel spoke of is in the Triet Ruins southwest of here." Raine said. "If we are fortunate, we should arrive there by midday or just a little later."

"Cool, let's go check out that seal then!" Lloyd said.

"Eat first then we go." the General said. "Come on Genis, I'll help you get whatever we can at that place up there by the water while the others find what supplies we need."

"Lloyd, you will need to have this." Raine said giving him a small book.

"What is this?" Lloyd asked. "I thought you were giving us the day off from school today?"

"That is that monster guide the General and I made." Raine said bopping him on the head lightly. "You will need it to help protect Colette. With each new enemy, you'll need to write down what their weaknesses are and strengths to ensure any fights we have later with them don't end up with us more injured than they are."

"Wait, I'm going to be writing it down now?" Lloyd asked.

"We'll be helping too. Just think of it as ongoing homework that you need to concentrate on to keep Colette safe." Raine said.

The others got what they needed and came to find what was keeping the General and Genis from getting back to them already, finding them talking about different things they could cook or make with the ingredients the vendor was selling. After a bit of talking with the group, they decided on what they wanted and started off. A lady by the oasis caught Raine's attention and they went to ask her something as Raine did earlier yesterday.

"Excuse me, can you tell me the legend about the world regeneration in this area?" Colette asked the lady near the oasis beside a dog that Colette named Cammie, apparently because of the cute tail.

"Certainly! It is said that the Chosen of Regeneration once visited Triet and carried out the ritual. In doing so, the mana of fire was released along with the summon spirit, and the oasis evaporated." the lady said.

"Until the last regeneration, Triet was an oasis southwest of here." Raine said. "Now the remains of that city are buried in sand."

"And that is where we need to go." the General said.

"Yeah, and that place was destroyed by Efreet's hellfire attack." Genis said.

"What are you all talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh god." the General muttered. "We went over this the other day Lloyd."

"Yeah Lloyd. It was three days ago that Raine and the rest of the class talked about this. The city was almost annihilated by the summon spirit Efreet when he went berserk!" Genis said.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that. I just, forgot a little." Lloyd said not hearing the General muttered about how that was his excuse a lot, to which Raine agreed with a sigh. "Anyway, let's hurry up and go."

"Hmm, you're not very good at studying are you Lloyd?" Kratos asked.

"Oh shut up and leave me alone." Lloyd said.

Once they got fed and grabbed a few things they needed, they started out. Or at least tried as Genis, Lloyd and Colette were trying to get Noishe to get out of the stall and follow as the other three stood by the gate out and watched.

"Other than the Chosen, our group doesn't look like a bunch that are going out to save the world." Kratos said.

"You still don't trust Lloyd and Genis?" Raine asked.

"They are much to young to bear the burden of saving the world." Kratos said.

"They are at least trying better than some adults who probably would run away in fear." the General said. "The fact those two didn't back down when we were doing everything back at the temple where this all started shows they want to and will go through with this without crying as most kids would. Unfortunately, Lloyd's best skills are in fighting and using his swords, and his brain goes wherever when at school."

"I may be just an elf, but I am a school teacher…" Raine said.

"And a archeologist." the General said.

"That too, but the point is, I'm not a fighter like they are, even though I do know how to defend myself." Raine said. "And you are a mercenary who just fights for money. I don't think that we are all that fit for helping save the world any more than they are, wouldn't you agree?"

"Hmm, indeed." Kratos said.

"Actually, I think we are perfect for the job. With what I have learned about the other Chosen's, they had more or less people with them to protect them and that made them stand out. Us, we don't really look anything like that in a lot of ways, and Colette doesn't seem to look like Chosen material. If I didn't know her, I'd say I'm looking at a young lady who's enjoying being with her friends." the General said.

"You were surprised when you found out who she was, remember?" Raine asked.

"Surprised was an understatement." the General muttered. "Anyway, we almost look like a family in many ways. Except for the different hair colors, we could still pass off that we are a family just traveling around."

"But we have to tell the people we come across who we are so that they can help us pray for a safe journey for Colette." Raine said.

"I don't know what it is, but to this day, something keeps telling me that this journey isn't right. Something is all wrong with this and not knowing why I have this feeling is driving me crazy." the General said seeing Raine sigh.

"If you are having doubts, then your ability to protect the Chosen will be compromised. In which case you should leave…" Kratos began only to stop as the General pushed him back into the wall.

"Despite what these feelings I have are, I will not abandon Colette, or my friends. Colette already knows I have mixed feelings, but that isn't going to make me not protect her no matter what happens." the General stated with venom in his voice. "And for your sake, I hope you are just some guy in it for the money."

"General…" Raine said with a groan.

"No, I'm telling him this. I don't particularly like you Kratos. I can't explain it, but I don't trust you. And the moment you do something that does something that harms any of us or you betray our trust, I will put you down." the General growled in his face.

"Is everything okay?" Lloyd asked as they walked up with a reluctant Noishe.

"Yeah, just fine." the General said as he moved away. "Just a disagreement over something. Let's go before it gets any hotter."

They got out of the town with no trouble and set out while trying to ignore the heat and sand blowing around.

"Hmmm." Raine said while thinking with a frown after they had been walking for about half an hour.

"What's wrong Professor?" Lloyd asked. "You look troubled."

"I'm questioning why a lot of researchers mix pure science and magi-technology." Raine said.

"Huh?" Lloyd asked confused.

"The power of mana abilities. It is the root of magi-technology, but it has never been proven by science, but still they…" Raine said.

"Professor?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes Lloyd?" Raine asked.

"Are you going to question why you are talking to someone who has no idea what you are talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd." Raine said.

"Um…yeah?" Lloyd asked in hopes that he didn't get a lecture.

"That is a good question." Raine said. "I am basically straitening out my thoughts by talking to someone."

"So you're just going to keep on talking aren't you Professor." Lloyd said with a sigh. "Why don't you just talk to the General? He will understand you better."

"He would, but he's talking to Colette right now and you're here with…" Raine began only to look and see Lloyd was missing and the General was walking back towards her.

"Something wrong? Lloyd said…." the General began as she sighed and then told him what she was doing since getting Lloyd back would actually only make her thinking worse.

Though they saw the ruins in the distance, they were still pretty far away and Lloyd grumbled about it.

"I am seriously tired of this desert." Lloyd said with a sigh. "Just getting to Triet the first time was bad enough, and then getting caught and leaving that base only to walk back to town again and now leave, ugh."

"Well, go you want to go back to the village, or in your case, your house or perhaps Triet?" Kratos asked.

"No!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Then stop talking like you are on a vacation." Kratos stated. "There is much more intense and dangerous trials ahead worse than this heat, so get used to it."

"Whatever." Lloyd grumbled as they continued on.

Colette laughed at something while Genis and Lloyd were talking to her as the others were watching for any monsters or making small talk amongst themselves.

"You seem rather happy Colette." Lloyd said as she giggled.

"Yeah! It might seem inconsiderate, but I'm having a lot of fun and really happy right now." Colette said.

"That's a good thing Colette." Genis said.

"Why are you so happy anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"I've made a lot of friends." Colette said with a big smile. "You were my only friend for awhile Lloyd. And then Raine and Genis showed up along with the rest of the kids in the village and the General later."

"Yeah, we did stick out like a sore thumb." Lloyd said recalling the two of them together back many years ago.

"No, I was the only one that stuck out." Colette said. "You were just nice and always kept me company. That is why are you my favorite person in Iselia Lloyd."

"Oh, um….thanks." Lloyd said embarrassed as Genis saw his friends face redden and laughed.

They got attacked by several sidewinders that were hiding out along with a few scorpions that joined in during the fight with the snakes. Colette, Lloyd and Genis, along with Kratos all got bit with Lloyd getting bit twice and stung once. Since they didn't have all the supplies needed to get rid of the poisons, they had to return back to Triet to buy more of the panacea bottles to replace what they used. Lloyd and Kratos were the worst off of the group attacked but thankfully not anywhere near dying when they returned and got them healed. Since it was well past noon now and the group was tired, they stayed the night again and were planning to leave early the next morning to hopefully get to the ruins before noon. That night, while they were all sleeping, someone other than the group came into Lloyds room.

"Whoa! Who's there?!" Lloyd exclaimed loudly as he got up and grabbed his swords in the dark. "What was that?!"

The group came in as the lights were lit showing Lloyd looking ready for a fight near his bed with swords ready.

"What's wrong?" Kratos asked.

"Some weird guy came in here." Lloyd said lowering his swords.

"Are you hurt?" Colette asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." Lloyd said.

"It might have been a Desian. Everyone will have to be extra careful from now on." Raine said.

"Maybe you just had a bad dream." Kratos said.

"No, this was very real. I know the difference between my dreams and what is not." Lloyd said.

"Maybe it was someone you made mad at some point." Genis said. "You always have someone after you."

"What, so this is my fault?" Lloyd asked.

"No, I doubt it is your fault." the General said. "Everyone in this town knows who we are and that we are with Colette to help her with saving the world. It's no surprise that people are out to make sure that doesn't happen."

"True." Raine said rubbing her chin in thought. "The fact one of us was attacked during the night makes sense that they'd want to get at us when we are more vulnerable and off guard."

"Yeah. More than likely we are being watched even now. The Professor and Colette are in more danger than the rest of us." Lloyd said.

"I think we need to change how we all sleep and stay together. Colette is in a room all by herself and for whatever reason, you were alone when whoever it was came into this room." the General said.

"Yeah, I was." Lloyd said. "Where were you Kratos?"

"I was outside using the bathroom and then talking to the night guard." Kratos said. "I did see someone enter the Inn, but did not think much beyond what their intention might be."

"I will go sleep in the room with Colette. Lloyd, you and the General can stay in the room next to us upstairs with Genis. In anything does happen, any of you three will hear it and can come to our aid. And vise versa." Raine said.

"I will stay here and be able to block the entrance out if they attack upstairs and then try to run away." Kratos said.

All of them thinking the idea were good, they helped move Lloyd and Raine's stuff and then went to bed for the night.

The next morning they set out early with Lloyd not complaining for once and glad it wasn't so hot when they left and started getting hot by the time they got to the ruins.

"Say Colette…" Genis said.

"Uh-huh?" Colette asked.

"How did you make that hole in the wall in Triet?" Genis asked.

"Um, well, see, what happened was fans of the Professors were chasing her around, see?" Colette said.

"And?" Genis asked.

"Then, the General chased them away from her." Colette said.

"Uh-huh, and?" Genis asked.

"I tripped and smashed into the wall." Colette said.

"I'm extremely surprised she didn't even hurt herself." the General said.

"Sounds like you had a rough time." Lloyd said.

"He, he, he. Don't worry though, I was and am fine!" Colette said.

"I'm so glad we got here now. It's starting to get hot and I'd rather be inside instead of out here." Lloyd said as the got there.

"Lloyd, it is only going to get hotter probably." the General said. "This is the temple with the Seal of Fire, remember?"

"I'm glad someone paid attention to the lessons." Raine said with a smile as Lloyd groaned.

"I am sick of this desert and heat." Lloyd said.

Noishe whined rather loudly and backed up before running behind the group.

"What's wrong Noishe?" Lloyd asked as his pet ran.

"Everyone on guard! There is enemies coming!" Kratos said pulling his sword.

Mostly because of Genis were two fire elementals taken out since the rest of the group managed to keep the two enemies busy and not be able to use their mana attacks on them.

"This is going to be a nuisance." Kratos said.

"Then take your pay and leave." the General muttered.

"Where did Noishe go?" Raine asked.

"I should have realized it even after these two years being with Lloyd." the General said smacking himself in the forehead. "Noishe always runs off if there is monsters around."

"Yeah, and he whines about it to." Genis said.

"Some dog." Lloyd muttered. "He has never once been there to try and help or protect me."

"I don't think he is a dog. For one thing, dog's do not get that big." the General said.

"Yeah, yeah. You've said that since the day I showed him to you." Lloyd said.

"You can remember that, and even I was there, yet you can hardly remember the assignment we had the day before in school half the time." Genis said with a shake of his head.

"Shut up!" Lloyd said.

"I guess the best thing we can count on with Noishe is if he whines and runs off, that means monsters are around." the General said.

"In that case, he will make a good alarm detector of sorts." Kratos said.

"I guess he is useful in that regard." Lloyd said with a shrug.

"Wow, this place has seen much better days." the General said as they walked up onto a large stone platform that had a raised tablet on it.

Around them was crumbling walls and other buried sections of the former temple that time and sand had slowly broke down and buried since Efreet's rage way back when.

"There must be some way in." Genis said.

"I think down." the General said pointing.

"It would make sense." Raine said seeing what looked like a passage down in the large stone platform they were on. "But a stone cover is in the way. And there is some very interesting writing on it!"

"Say, is this the seal? It has my family crest on it…." Colette said pointing at the raised stone tablet as Raine was reading the words on the stone cover.

"Fantastic!" Raine exclaimed as she ran her hand over the stone. "Look at this slab covering! It has to be the entrance to get further below! It's is clearly a much different composition that the surrounding stone!"

The others looked at each other, except the General who was kneeling beside her as he watched her in her element.

"Ah!" Raine said with a laugh of excitement. "This is just as I thought!"

"What to tell us what it is?" the General asked.

"This is polycarbonate! A material developed during the Ancient War to defend against mana attacks!" Raine said.

"That would explain why everything else is crumbling from Efreet's attack all those years ago while this looks as new as the day it was made." the General said.

"Yes! The surface is so smooth there isn't a scratch or blemish at all on it, even after all this time!" Raine said rubbing her hand across it. "It's so incredible!"

"I bet the inside looks even better." the General said.

"I can't wait to see!" Raine said.

"Raine…" the General said as she kept looking.

"What?" Raine said as she ran her hand over the words.

"If this is the entrance, which it has to be, then we can't open it until you get off it. Unless you want to fall in…" the General said trailing off.

"Oh, yes. Let's get inside then." Raine said as the General helped her to her feet.

"How do we get in anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"Is she always like this?" Kratos asked as Raine moved over to look at the tablet and ignored the others.

"Yeah, she is." Lloyd said.

"She's a archeological maniac." Genis said with a sigh.

"Interesting. This depression here reads, Oracle Stone." Raine said pointing at the tablet.

"Well, since Colette talked to the Oracle, that means she must be the one to open it." the General said.

"Yes, that would be the case. Only the Chosen can open them in order to ensure no others can get inside and do anything to keep the Chosen from completing their journey from releasing the Seals." Raine said. "The stone is enchanted with mana designed to identify the Chosen and only the Chosen."

"Though once it is open, by the Chosen, a group can rush in and attack afterward, but since the first temple had monsters in it, this one and all the others we go to later will have them too." the General said.

"Yes. I was told the trip through the temples would be trials." Colette said and then smiled. "I'm just glad I have people I love and trust with me."

"Colette, please put your hand on this. It should open the entrance for us then." Raine said.

"Yes Professor." Colette said.

Once she put her hand on it, the stone tablet covering the hole moved away showing stairs leading down.

"Wow, it did open! I guess I really am the Chosen after all!" Colette said amazed.

"Princess, how could you even doubt that?" the General asked.

"Yeah, that angel guy did talk and give you some power or something." Lloyd said. "It certainly wasn't any of us."

"I know, I'm just surprised." Colette said with a smile.

"Things are getting exciting again! Let's hurry up and go inside!" Lloyd said.

"I hope you'll be able to maintain that enthusiasm." Kratos said with a sigh.

Inside it was hot, but not as much as outside. And the interior was in much better condition than outside. Further, it was no surprise that there was monsters moving around either. After taking out a few fire birds and a fire elemental, they came at a crossroads.

"Hmm, a way left and right and forward." Kratos said.

"I say forward." the General said.

"Why that way?" Lloyd asked.

"It is right in front of us and we can back out once we look around inside." the General said.

They were amazed and yet not surprised, other than Lloyd, at the heat for the most part from the lava that was on the lower floor that surrounded the mass maze of raised and lowered platforms and walkways going around the room. The monsters were few and far between making it look rather easy to get around once they were taken out.

"I see a few treasure chest here and there." the General said.

"This place hasn't been opened in a very long time so nothing has been disturbed or removed." Raine said and then smiled with excitement. "We are so lucky! We're the first to be in here in who knows how long!"

"I see a doorway out of here to the south." the General said.

"I think there is one up here to." Kratos said looking northward.

"Hmm, if I am right, then those other two directions lead to the doorways you two see. From here, we can't get to the other platforms and walkways." Raine said.

"We could move on to this one leading up, but there is a drop off unto a platform below." Genis said.

"Hmm, there is two stone blocks here." Lloyd said pushing on one nearby that moved somewhat. "Maybe we can use them. It's not really heavy."

The group moved one of the blocks around and forward, dropping it on the platform below giving them partial access to the walkways leading up.

"I think the other one is needed, not only for safety, but also to possible light that torch." the General said.

"Light what torch?" Lloyd asked.

"That one. I can see another torch in a recess in the wall that isn't lit." the General said.

"Interesting. It would seem that this place is much like the first temple and those rock golems you all encountered. Instead of rocks to drop to make a path, I think lighting these torches will be the same as activating a switch that will cause something else in this place to move." Raine said.

"It would make sense." Kratos said. "I have encountered something very similar before in my travels."

"I may have." the General said thinking, only to shake his head the next second. "I can't recall, but I swear I did something like this before, or had to do something like this. Ugh! I hate not remembering things when they seem so familiar!"

"Let's worry about it later General." Raine said touching his shoulder. "As much as I would like you to know who you were and you to know as well, we need to be on our guard."

"Yeah, I know." the General said. "Let's move the other block and check the other routes before we trigger any switches, just in case."

A good hour later, a few trial and errors with the torches to get to the various chest, one of which was new armor and weapons, and a 1000 gald, they finally got to one of the small glowing platforms that lead to a higher chamber like the one in the first temple did to see Remiel. Sitting down to take a couple minute break, they ate a bit, healed up with what they needed since Raine was getting much better at it now that she was practicing it more, and then headed up. It wasn't to surprised to find the room wasn't that much different from the first temple, but also enough to notice as well.

"This place is also built with magi-technology! Absolutely fantastic!" Raine exclaimed.

"Raine, the temple will still be here for you to look at, but if you look now, you won't see this Remiel guy and all that happens with Colette." the General said pushing on her back lightly.

"Oh yes! I can't miss that!" Raine said following the others.

The platform glowed reddish and small balls of energy flew out of it going straight up.

"Ahh! What the?!" Genis exclaimed.

"From the story I got from what happened at the first temple, this was not part of what happened." the General said.

"No, it wasn't." Lloyd said.

The platform stopped as the room shook and then a massive burst of red energy blasted out of it and once it settled, three large monsters, two of which were the same, were there now and ready to attack them.

"You know, this just got difficult." the General muttered.

The fight was tedious, them getting burned quite a bit by the fire attacks, but nothing extremely serious. All of them were knocked around, not surprisingly since the creatures were fast and so big they were hard to avoid. Once they were put down, they sat down as gels were used and Raine did what she could.

"You know….I didn't expect that. And I hate to say it, but I doubt the next seal will not have something also protecting it either." the General said sitting against one of the scratched pillars.

"More than likely, each monster protecting these seals will correspond with the seal it is protecting, elementally." Kratos said as he held his injured but still working arm.

"Great." Lloyd groaned. "At least we'll know what its weakness will be ahead of time once we get there."

"Yeah. My Aqua attack didn't hurt them a whole lot, but it was enough to distract them so you guys could attack without being slammed aside or blocked." Genis said.

"I think Remiel is coming." Colette said.

The others got up and came towards the platform Colette was at as it let off steam and then some object drew out of the platform like a glass cage. For a moment, some creature seemed to be inside but it faded away into a glowing ball of light that stayed even after the glass like cage dropped back into the platform.

"You, Chosen of Regeneration. Offer your prayers at the alter." a voice said from the glowing ball apparently.

"Yes, my lord." Colette said as she walked forward. "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!"

The ball disappeared and then the ceiling glowed as Remiel appeared.

"Colette, my dear daughter, you have done well." Remiel said.

"Thank you…Fa…ther." Colette said.

"The guardian of the seal has fallen and the first seal has been released. Efreet shall awaken soon." Remiel said. "In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels."

"Thank you, my lord." Colette said.

A couple balls of light came down around her and suddenly Colette had visible but transparent wings on her back that lifted her a couple feet in the air.

"The angel transformation will not be without pain. Yet, it is but for one night. Be strong and endure." Remiel said.

"I humbly accept this trial." Colette said.

"The next seal lies for to the east, across the sea." Remiel said as the General noticed Raine's eyes widen and she shuddered a moment. "Offer your prayers at that altar."

"Yes Lord Remiel." Colette said.

A light engulfed Remiel and he faded away.

"I shall await you at the next seal, the Chosen of Regeneration, my beloved daughter, Colette." Remiel's voice said.

"Colette….has wings!" Lloyd said in amazement.

"That's….pretty cool." the General said. "But at what price…."

"What was that General?" Raine asked.

"What? Oh, nothing. I was thinking…." the General said unsure as Colette turned around.

"You like them Lloyd?" Colette asked as Lloyd nodded. "I can put them away too."

"Oh wow! That is so cool!" Genis exclaimed as they vanished.

"Here, look!" Colette said with a smile as she brought them back and flapped them a lot.

"Alright!" Lloyd said as Genis was still impressed with Colette and her wings. "He said the next seal is in some place across the sea! That means we have to go by ship! I can't wait!"

"A ship, hmm." Raine muttered. "I wonder if there is any ships sailing with the way things are right now."

"We should head to the coast to see what we can find." Kratos said.

"Colette, as fun as that looks, you shouldn't wear yourself out. We do have to walk all the way back to Triet." the General said.

"Oh yeah." Colette said putting them away.

"Oh man. Not the hot desert again." Lloyd groaned.

Once they got out, Colette fell to her knees.

"Colette, are you okay?!" Lloyd exclaimed in worry as they gathered around her.

"I'm….fine…" Colette said.

"You don't look fine at all! Your face is completely white!" Genis exclaimed.

"He did say there would be pain, for like a night." the General said kneeling in front of her with his back facing her. "Come on princess, I'll carry you so you don't have to wear yourself out any more than you have."

"No, I'm fine…" Colette began.

"Let him help dear." Raine said. "It will be easier on the rest of us if we know you're not overstraining yourself and maybe get some rest as we return."

"Okay." Colette said getting on his back.

"Colette, look at me." Raine said suddenly seeing something. "Oh no. Her lips are turning purple. We need to get her to a doctor in the city immediately."

"You're having trouble breathing?" the General asked worried as Colette shook her head.

"Wait, it is best not to move her right now." Kratos said.

"Yeah, leave her here in this hot desert to try and rest. I don't think so." the General said glaring at Kratos.

"We have the enough water to stay here, but even with my healing arts, I am not that versed in knowing how to deal with what is wrong with Colette if things get worse." Raine said.

"You are all forgetting the angels words. The angel transformation process requires her to overcome a trial." Kratos said.

"No wonder the other Chosen have failed in the last 800 years." the General said. "Colette is the strongest girl I know, besides Raine. She'll survive but Remiel didn't say we couldn't help and he sure as hell didn't say leave her here either."

"I'm okay, I'll be fine. I just need to rest." Colette said.

"Only if you say so." the General said. "I think we can set up a camp for the night since it is getting dark behind some of the ruins to keep the blowing sand from bothering us."

"That's a good idea." Raine said. "Lloyd, find some firewood if you can, Genis, you help too. Kratos and I will see to everything else. You watch her General."

An hour or so later, there was a fire going since night came and their bags and such around it, plus Genis finished dinner as Raine was checking on Colette who was a bit better yet still rather tired. They all ate, though Colette didn't have much and they more or less got ready for bed.

Lloyd saw the General and Raine talking to each other and Colette at the moment and Genis was putting what was left of dinner away, so he went and talked to Kratos first.

"You're Exsphere has an unusual color." Kratos said as Lloyd walked up.

"It does seem to be a little different from yours and the others. By the way, why do you have an Exsphere?" Lloyd asked.

"I took one from a Desian." Kratos said. "I heard that the Desains force the humans at the ranch to make them."

"So that is why Marble had an Exsphere too." Lloyd said.

"Is it all right if I ask you something else as well?" Kratos asked as Lloyd nodded. "Why were you raised by a dwarf?"

"Dad found me collapsed in a forest along with mom and Noishe. Although, what really happened was that we were attacked by Desians." Lloyd said with anger.

"I see. From the sounds of it, your father is probably not alive either." Kratos said.

"Probably not." Lloyd said with a shrug.

"So, the Desians are responsible for your parents death. Your life has been completely torn apart by them." Kratos said.

"Huh?" Lloyd asked confused.

"Your mother was killed and then you were chased out of the village because of them." Kratos said.

"I guess you're right." Lloyd said.

"People are….hopelessly powerless." Kratos said.

"Yes they are. But you can't blame others for that weakness." Lloyd said. "That is why I am going to grow stronger. I am going to become powerful and defeat the Desians."

"I see. Then, no matter what awaits you ahead, you must not forget that determination." Kratos said.

"Why am I talking to you about this anyway?" Lloyd wondered.

Seeing Genis was finished with the food, he walked over to him next.

"Hey Lloyd, what did you think of the tofu curry?" Genis asked.

"I thought it was missing something, but otherwise pretty good." Lloyd said.

"Wow, I'm surprised you noticed. I didn't have all the ingredients I needed to make it just right." Genis said. "But everyone did say it tasted good otherwise."

"What do you mean by surprised?" Lloyd asked.

"Ah, sorry. I mean, I didn't expect you to hear me say that." Genis said.

"That's the same thing!" Lloyd stated.

"It would have been better if I had some Kirima fruit." Genis said.

"Oh? You're the one that made this?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course! You aren't doing it and Colette isn't either even though she is good at some cooking. I don't think Kratos knows how to do anything but fight and I guess the General, who has been cooking on and off for this trip could have done it, but it isn't one of his dishes he is good at since he likes sweets so much more and good at them."

"Ah, yeah, I remember that now." Lloyd said as Genis shook his head. "What about the Professor? Why isn't she cooking at all?"

"Oh, will you try my cooking next time Lloyd?" Raine asked hearing part of the conversation.

Lloyd looked over seeing the General grimace somewhat behind Raine's back, which he found surprising since the man seemed to tell her everything and rarely held anything back.

"If you want to live Lloyd, you better not." Genis said.

"Hey!" Raine exclaimed.

"It's true." Genis said quietly.

Saying goodnight to Genis, he walked over to Raine and the General.

"What was that grimace you had for General?" Lloyd asked.

"Her cooking leaves much to be desired if I'm not helping her." the General said at Raine's glare. "Experimenting with foods is good, but certain things just don't go together. Just because it is called fish cakes, does not mean is it made as it sounds. I'm sorry Raine, but the town dog wouldn't even touch that and I've seen him eat things that make me sick thinking about it."

"How's Colette?" Lloyd asked before Raine could say anything further about cooking.

"She seems to be doing a little better. Didn't eat a lot which is unusual for her." Raine said.

"I think it is just the pain she says she has, which we can't unfortunately help get rid of." the General said sadly.

"It looks like becoming an angel is pretty rough." Lloyd said.

"I have been wondering if her biological structure is changing." Raine said.

"Bio…what?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, we went over some of the subject in school." the General said. "You know, how the body changes as we get older."

"Huh?" Lloyd asked.

The General sighed as he rubbed his head and then stood up and whispered into the boys ear about the more adult changes that take places as the person grows, though not anything about sex.

"Oh, that. So that is…" Lloyd began.

"No. Well, maybe. Colette is in her teenage years. But what Raine means is her body is trying to change to the fact it won't be as human as before. While we take years for the changes I just told you in your ear to happen, it is happening to her overnight with this angel change. In a way, her pain is like growing pains you have in your legs sometimes." the General said.

"Yeah, I hate those." Lloyd said rubbing one leg unconsciously. "So, she's changing from human to angel."

"Yes, an entirely different life form." Raine said. "Makes me wonder if that's how all angels become that way."

"I keep getting that feeling something about this is wrong, especially this angel idea." the General muttered. "Hopefully I'll know more by the time we get to the end."

"Whatever happens, Colette will always be Colette." Lloyd said.

"Yes, you're very right. You always point out the truth." Raine said.

"Yeah, well…." Lloyd said.

"That's because he lives only by instinct." Genis said.

Saying goodnight to them, he walked over to see how Colette was doing.

"Colette, I'm sorry it is late, but here is your birthday present." Lloyd said pulling it from his pocket.

"Oh no, it's broken." Colette said.

"I wonder when it broke?" Lloyd said thinking it might have been when he dived out of the way of an attack during the battle in the upper room with the guardian. "I'm sorry, I'll make you a new one."

"Thanks Lloyd. I'm sorry I keep causing trouble for you." Colette said.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't eat much with us. Are you still feeling sick?" Lloyd asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine, at least now. I just don't seem to have much of an appetite." Colette said.

"You won't be able to keep up your strength if you don't eat though." Lloyd said.

"I know, you're right." Colette said as she covered her mouth from a couple of coughs.

"Lloyd, don't push her." Raine said.

"All we can do is let her rest and watch her until she ask for something. It is all part of this stupid trial." the General said.

"Yeah, Colette is delicate, unlike you Lloyd." Genis said.

"Shut it!" Lloyd said as Genis smiled. "I'm sorry Colette."

"No, I'm okay. I'm sorry for worrying you and everyone." Colette said. "I'm going to go for a little walk."

"Want me to come?" Lloyd asked.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine by myself." Colette said and then walked off.

"Wonder why she didn't want me to go with?" Lloyd muttered.

"Probably because she has to go." the General said.

"Oh." Lloyd said as Genis laughed.

Colette was sitting by the water nearby worried as she coughed again and was unsure of the feeling that made her uncomfortable and a bit painful inside.

The next morning, Raine said they should head to Palmacosta seeing as there probably wasn't any more clues on the continent they were on. Genis was excited to go there because it was the biggest city in the world, plus had a school and probably lots of stuff he could use to make other foods. The General said the city sounded familiar and he knew it was a port city of some importance he couldn't remember, but hoped to find out something by the time they got there. Kratos said they'd have to go through a place called the Ossa Trail, but it shouldn't be dangerous, but that didn't mean they shouldn't be careful either. Deciding to go back to Triet first for supplies and maybe some information if anyone knew anything, they'd head out in a day or two for the trail since it was a couple days journey through the desert to begin with.

"I'm exhausted! Let's get to the Inn!" Genis said as they entered town.

"Genis, you're going to trip!" Raine shouted as her brother kept running.

"I'm fine!" Genis yelled only to slip on the sand and fall on his face. "Ow!"

The others ran up as he was getting to his feet.

"You alright Genis?" Raine asked.

"Yeah, just a little scrape." Genis said.

"There, you see? You need to be more careful. When you're overly excited, you don't pay as much attention." Raine said treating the cut on his knee.

They stayed the night and Colette prayed for the people of Sylvarant before they all headed off to bed. Gathering supplies again before leaving the next morning as the sun had yet to rise, they headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The Ossa Trail was a path over the mountain leading to the rest of the continent that was cut off because of the mountains. The walkway was well used and easy to see, which made it easy to go over, but was a nuisance only because of the monsters that were on it too. Following the trail that they saw ahead was leading upwards, they all stopped and went on the defensive as some lady they didn't see yelled for them to stop.

"What?" Lloyd asked seeing a dark haired young lady drop down off a ledge and land almost in front of them.

"I think she is a ninja." the General muttered.

"Is she a friend of yours Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"Not that I am aware of." Lloyd said.

"Seeing as I've never seen her before, I doubt Lloyd has either." the General said.

"I can't recall seeing her before either." Lloyd said.

"What is it you want?" Raine asked.

"Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" the unknown lady, Sheena, asked.

"Oh, that's me!" Colette said with a small wave and happy smile as the General groaned and hit himself in the face with one hand. "What's wrong General?"

The others saw him do what he did, but only Raine and Kratos actually knew why he did it.

"Somehow, I seriously doubt this lady asked that of us with the intent of being nice." the General said as he pointed one of his swords at the lady. "Go away now and we'll let you live."

"Never. I will kill the Chosen!" Sheena said pulling a card and rushing towards Colette.

The others went to intervene as Colette took a step back, hitting some red balled stick that was a lever in the ground. Sheena, not noticing it at all, fell through a hole that opened up after Colette fell over the lever activating it. The lady sort of yelped and then they heard nothing as she descended into the darkness.

"Oops." Colette said. "Oh no! What should I do…"

The rest of what she was going to say was interrupted as she and the others turned to find the General on his knees, laughing so hard he was crying.

"What is he laughing at Professor?" Lloyd asked.

"I have no idea." Raine said as the General continued to laugh so hard he was holding his sides.. "General, what is so funny?"

"She's an assassin, who didn't even see such a simple trap!" the General said between laughs. "The look on her face was priceless!"

"Okay, I don't get the joke." Lloyd said as the General was lying on his back and breathing hard while complaining about his sides hurting.

"Same here." Genis said.

"I have heard of ninja's before and that they are skill assassins." Kratos said with a small laugh "Considering what we just saw and what the General said, it is rather peculiar that such a skilled individual would fall into such a easy trap, even though it was not planned."

Raine laughed, thought it was short and Genis chuckled as Lloyd asked why they were now laughing.

"Lloyd, the most simplest way I can say this, would be as if I or Genis suddenly got stumped on a test question that you could answer. What that lady has been trained to do is avoid traps." Raine said.

"Oh." Lloyd said as he laughed. "That was stupid of her."

"Oh man. I have not laughed that hard since the cooking contest and Genis's cake figured accident." the General said sitting up as he wiped his eyes.

"Oh, that was so embarrassing." Raine said shaking her head as she was embarrassed by the memory but still laughed lightly about it.

"It wasn't intentional! The hat broke when Noishe hit the table making the guy fall over landing on the broken hat in that position." Genis said as Lloyd cracked up.

Kratos was very confused, so much so he had to ask what they were talking about.

"Genis made one cake looking like a guy standing by a wall with one of those hats they call cowboy style." Raine said as her face reddened making her not continue the story as she snickered over her words.

"It was a standing cake too." Genis said.

"Noishe ran through hitting the table with other made foods that were different designs, scattering them or breaking them as it did Genis's. Unfortunately for Genis's, when it landed, the guy was still intact enough to distinguish what it was when it landed on what was left of the hat, making it look like the guy had…certain parts hanging out." the General said with a chuckle. "It was funny, but made several parents angry because the smaller children didn't get the joke, so a lot of troubles arose that day."

"Hmm." Kratos said not cracking a smile.

"Well, now that that lady is out of the way, we should get moving." Raine said.

"I feel sorry for her." Lloyd said.

"We shouldn't worry about it." Raine said. "Her intent was to kill Colette and if not for Colette's klutzy nature, we'd be in serious trouble as would Colette."

"I still hope she is okay." Colette said looking down the hole.

"I admire your caring spirit princess, but she was ready to end your life." the General said. "You're going to probably come across more people like her."

"Hopefully our luck will continue as it has been." Kratos said.

Genis said a bunch of math about the lady falling and in the end said that the lady more than likely survived the fall.

"Yeah, our luck has been pretty good." Lloyd said. "Obviously that lady's wasn't since she fell into that trap door so easily."

"That's not a trap door." Raine said. "It is a hidden maintenance passage for the mountain path."

"That makes no sense." the General said. "Why is there a passage like that for a mountain path?"

Raine started to explain it when Kratos stated they should get moving before the assassin somehow got back up to them. The sooner they were far away from the assassin, the better.

"Shouldn't we try to find out who that woman was first?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, if she continues to come after us, the more we know about her, the better we'll be prepared." the General said.

"I suspect she will continue to follow us no matter where we go. If we had to fight her here, it wouldn't be very wise. The area is too confined, plus there is other monsters nearby that would distract us from protecting the Chosen as well as we need to. The footing in this area isn't all that great since a rain storm came through here recently, making the ground slippery in some spots." Kratos said.

The biggest monsters they came across where some bear creatures that were easy to take out only if you were able to avoid getting grabbed. The other problem was the thieves, a female mana user and some archers that were a bit difficult to avoid, but otherwise the rest of the battles were rather easy. Once at the top, they stopped to rest for a moment and tend to their wounds before going down the mountain.

Fighting more of the same monsters along with more archers, thieves and the mana users, they got to the bottom and saw the path away from the mountain. As they started away, a large and poorly constructed wide large door to the interior of the mountain fell down and the assassin lady came out.

"Wait!" Sheena yelled in an attack stance.

"Wow, she actually caught up with us." Lloyd said.

"Look lady, we've got better things to do than fight you, and I'd rather not because I don't like fighting women." the General said.

"You will die!" Sheena yelled rushing them.

Because of a ally of Sheena's, called a wind guardian, helped her fight them, it was a bit tougher than they expected, but in the end, they did win. Kratos, Genis and Colette dealt with the guardian as the others dealt with Sheena. Lloyd was able to hit her a few times, but nothing serious and the General was trying not to kill her outright, so he didn't get much hits in other than smacking her with the side of his sword a couple times.

"Ugh! Just you all wait! I will kill you all next time!" Sheena yelled while holding her injured arm as she tossed a smoke bomb that once dissipated, showed she was gone.

"Wait! Why is she trying to kill us anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"There are always those that reject salvation." Kratos said.

"It could also be that like Kratos, who is paid to protect Colette, this somewhat skilled lady was paid to kill her." the General said.

"She could be a Desain too." Genis said.

"It is possible, but they capture humans, not employ them." Raine said.

"Who knows what is truly going on." Kratos said. "The point is we must stay on our guard to ensure the Chosen is safe as are we. The journey of regeneration is not without danger and never has been."

"Now that I've seen her more close up, those clothes seemed very familiar." Raine muttered while thinking.

"Something wrong Professor?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm, oh, no. It's nothing. We should keep moving while it is still daylight." Raine said.

"Yeah, we need to still get a ship and go to Palmacosta." Lloyd said. "I really wonder who that girl was anyway."

"I know she is a ninja, but I can't even begin to tell you how I know that other than I know." the General said then grumbled. "Too bad she didn't know who I was."

"I hope we get to see her again." Colette said with a smile. "Maybe once we do, she might be able to tell you something General."

"Colette, that woman was trying to kill you!" Lloyd said.

"Yeah, but once we become friends, I'll have to ask her why she was doing that." Colette said as the General shook his head and Lloyd looked at Colette like she was crazy.

"Ignorance and innocence are both a blessing and a curse." the General muttered as Raine agreed while rubbing her forehead.

"What?! Are you kidding me! How do you plan on becoming friend with her?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Um, what would you suggest Lloyd?" Colette asked as the General laughed at Lloyd expression and laughed further at Lloyd's response.

"How am I suppose to know?!" Lloyd asked.

"Try to come up with something before we meet her again, okay?" Colette asked.

"Wait! I have to come up with a plan?" Lloyd asked ignoring Genis and the General laughing ahead of the two who were talking at the back of the group.

"I will be beyond surprised if this group manages to save the world." Kratos muttered with a hand on his face.

"That woman." Raine said looking away in thought.

"What is it?" the General asked.

"Those clothes that assassin was wearing, didn't they seem, unique?" Raine asked.

"Yes, they aren't something you see everyday." Kratos said.

"In the two years I can remember, I've never seem them at all." the General said. "They don't even look familiar, but I somehow know what she is."

"They must be Dwarven clothes." Lloyd said. "These one's I wear were made by my father Dirk. Don't they look kinda similar?"

The group shook their heads, minus Colette who only smiled.

"How can you call them similar?" Genis asked.

"Yeah, no offense to your father, but he seems to be the only dwarf around and your style of clothes are nowhere near what that lady had on." the General said.

"Her outfit was more like a robe of sorts." Raine said.

"Are you sure?" Lloyd asked.

"Is this what happens when one is raised by a dwarf?" Kratos muttered.

"Dwarfs are naturally short as a race, and that lady was much taller than you Lloyd." the General said. "I may have lost my memory, but I know dwarves don't become assassins."

"They are builders and don't move fast enough to be like she was." Raine said. "We should go check out that tunnel into the mountain. It may hold something we might need later."

"Can't hurt." the General said agreeing with her as the rest of them, besides Kratos agreed.

"Interesting. The tunnel still seems usable." Raine said as they entered, finding torches still burning on the wall along with equipment for mining scattered around.

"I wonder if it was abandoned recently." Colette said.

"Looks like it." the General said.

"And in a hurry." Kratos said. "Their tools and other equipment seems to be just tossed or left were it was being used."

"Yes. There is still ore here to be mined that they left behind, which means there could be a good amount of it left." Raine said.

"The Desians must have made them quit or took them away." Colette said sadly.

"That and or the monsters in here." the General said pointing at a rabid wolf of sorts that was sniffing around a overturned mining cart.

Going through the place, they found some ore which Raine said was black silver, and a few others things, plus a item they didn't expect to find.

"This is a Exsphere." Lloyd said. "And it even has a Key Crest."

"Well, we know they are marvelous piece of technology, more magi-technology than anything else." Raine said. "It has made my healing arts a lot stronger for me."

"You want to try it Genis?" Lloyd asked.

"Nah, I'll wait if we find more. I'm sure it will benefit the General much better." Genis said.

"Are you sure Genis?" the General asked. "Once I put it on, I can't take it off."

"I don't do much physical fighting anyway, so you use it." Genis said.

There was no change as far as the General could tell after he put it on his right hand, other than an itch he was able to ignore.

"Hmm, I guess we'll find out if it did anything for me later." the General said.

"We still have one room left in this place to look." Colette said pointing at the end of the tunnel opposite of the entrance.

Once they entered and looked around, a large set of bones formed into a standing figure with four arms and four swords.

"Oh, this does not look good." the General said.

"Indeed." Kratos said pulling his sword like the others did with their weapons.

"You….strong…..fight…" the creature said lifting one of the swords.

The fight ended up being the most difficult one they had so far. Even though the General was obviously stronger and a bit faster in his attacks, it still took over ten minutes to take the creature down, and once it did go down, it made mention of returning or something along those lines of seeing them again.

"Oh man." Lloyd said holding himself up with one sword. "I haven't felt this tired and beat up since we had to deal with that pack of wolves that tried to get us in the forest on my way home."

"Yeah, that was a intense fight." the General said slowly sitting up after Raine healed him enough to move. "Thanks Raine."

"We were very ill prepared for that fight." Raine said.

"Yes." Kratos said as he bandaged his cut hand that just barely blocked a swing from one of the large swords.

"I almost lost my head." Genis said still rubbing his face to get rid of the dirt and to clean the cuts he got from where the ground erupted in front of him when he barely avoided a heavy swing that would have cleaved him in two.

"I never knew there was an enemy like that." Lloyd said.

"He was huge! I bet he lived in a big house before he became that skeleton." Colette said.

"Colette, that thing was not human. He even had a horn." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, and four arms." the General said. "Carrying four big swords."

"That may have been the end result of an elite being from the Underworld." Raine said looking in one of her books.

"The Underworld? That stuff is just a legend isn't it?" Genis asked in shock.

"Not necessarily. After all, demons and ghost are very different from our type of life forms." Raine said. "It hasn't been proved yet, but it is likely there is a world where those things where demons and other supernatural creatures live."

"An elite being from the Underworld?" Lloyd asked. "But we took him out, so it is okay now, right?"

"Yeah, we took him out, but from that last thing he said, he'll be back." the General said. "I just hope we are stronger and more prepared."

"I hope so too. Barely any of my mana attacks did anything." Genis said with a sigh.

"Let's get out of here and to a town to rest." Raine said. "We'll need it for the long trip ahead."

Heading out and avoiding as many fights as possible as they went north, not noticing when they left the mountain there was a town just south of them with a port.

"This regeneration of the world, it's all a bunch of nonsense." Kratos muttered tiredly as they sat around a campfire that night near a beach.

Everyone was rather appalled at what Kratos said, but Lloyd was the first to speak.

"What is foolish about it?!" Lloyd asked rather loudly.

"Look, let us say this regeneration is successful." Kratos said noticing the looks everyone gave him, but basically ignored. "Eventually the world will yet begin to decline once more. Then, another Chosen will go on another dangerous journey to save it yet again. It just does not end."

"That's…." Lloyd began.

"What we are doing does not solve the basic problem. It only buys some time until another Chosen goes off to buy more time yet again, repeating a never ending cycle." Kratos said.

"Hmm, I wonder why world regeneration was created in the first place?" Lloyd asked.

"He makes a compelling argument." the General said.

"Yes. And as much as I want to complain about you asking that question Lloyd, it is a legitimate one with the context you used." Raine said.

"Con-what?" Lloyd asked confused.

"Now that you are all thinking about it as I am, perhaps something may change and this Chosen might stop the endless cycle, or just buy us time like the previous Chosen's have before." Kratos said.

"Well, we certainly will try. I'd rather stop the cycle too." the General said with a yawn as the others agreed, with Lloyd promising to change the outcome.

"Doesn't it seem like what we are doing is sometimes meaningless?" Genis asked.

"Oh great, Kratos got to you too." the General muttered.

"Genis! What we are doing is extremely important!" Raine said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't know if what we were doing was meaningless unless we do it." Lloyd said.

"A very simple minded answer Lloyd." Genis said.

"Hey!" Lloyd said to Genis and then turned to glare at the General who was laughing.

"I doubt that there will ever be an ending that everyone is satisfied with." Genis said.

"Well, there…..um, might be…..maybe…" Lloyd said unsure.

"Now Genis has became philosophical." the General muttered.

"And Lloyd yet again is stuttering to come up with an answer." Raine said.

"You agree with me as I thought you would Lloyd." Genis said. "And I guess since I am like this, this is why you and I make a good team. I like how you always force yourself to be optimistic."

"Lloyd does try to find the positive side in everything he comes across." Colette said. "He felt sorry for that lady even though she tried to attack me."

"That's why you're able to survive so well Lloyd. You try to look at the good of anything that is put before you." the General said. "It is a very good quality."

"Why does it seem like this conversation about me isn't complimentary." Lloyd muttered.

The next morning they followed the shoreline and came across a caravan, with hopes they sold or bought things. It wasn't the case, but the people did share their food with them, allowing the group to rest before heading north again.

"Oh my, we don't get visitor's very often." the older man and father, Nova, said. "May I help you?"

"Ah no. not really. We were just passing by." Lloyd said.

"We thought you might be a passing caravan of vendors or merchants." Raine said.

"Ah, I am sorry we won't be able to help in that sort of way." Nova said.

"Are you all in the middle of a pilgrimage?" Lloyd asked.

"No. We are traveling while studying the animals of the world." Nova said. "I am a zoologist."

"Really? That's a dangerous thing to do in these times…" Lloyd said.

"No more than Raine checking out ancient ruins filled with monsters." the General said getting a glare. "It is the truth. Since we are all going to them anyway, you can check them out while we are watching your back."

"No matter the danger, traveling the world in pursuit of knowledge is always an important and needed job. I think it is wonderful." Raine said stated.

"I like seeing the more rare sorts of animals if I can." Nova said.

"We saw a giant glowing bird!" May, Nova's young daughter said with excitement.

"Glowing bird?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm, that may have been Aska, the Summon Spirit of Light." Raine said.

"Really? That bird is s Summon Spirit?" Nova asked.

"Aska is the only bird I know of and learned about that glows." the General said.

"Yeah, we learned about the different Summon Spirit's in school." Genis said.

"I see. That would explain why it is a species I have never seen before." Nova said.

"Can you tell us about the time you saw it?" Lloyd asked.

"The information might come in handy for us." Genis said. "Besides, I would like to hear it."

"In that case, it would be better to ask my children. We would like to invite you to join us for lunch while we talk, if that is okay with you?" Nova asked as they nodded.

Sarah said that Aska probably could only be found among steep impregnable mountains, ones not reachable by foot. And that was because Nova and his family had been all the other places and mountains that could be gotten to by foot.

May spoke about seeing Aska while picking nuts from a tree, and the said nuts made a pretty sound when rattled. The group was astonished, besides Kratos, that the child had a Linkite Nut, and seeing their interest, May gave the group one.

Alduin said they were camping out on the Ossa Trail near the peak when the glowing bird appeared suddenly. The wind was rather strong that day too carrying a mysterious melody from a tree as the nuts on it shook from the wind. The group figured out the tree had to be the one that May picked the nuts from which made the melody that was heard. The group didn't remembering seeing that sort of tree and Alduin said it was sometime ago when they saw the bird. Raine figured the tree stump they saw when they were there was the tree once, which were almost impossible to find now and considered extinct.

"I think I know how it all went." Raine said as they left after the meal and talking. "They encountered it on the Ossa Trail, which means that Aska is only seen or appears in very high places. Considering the size of the bird, it is possible that Aska was there on that day because the strong wind that made the Linkite Nuts create that beautiful sound when the tree was shook in the wind, which probably attracted the attention of Aska."

"It would make sense." the General said.

"But they have yet to find another Linkite tree again, at least one that was accessible by foot." Lloyd said. "And the only other ones they found are all dead. Could you possible do something about one of the dead trees with your healing arts Professor?"

"My power alone wouldn't be enough." Raine said. "In order to heal something that is already dead, I would need something that could strengthen my skills, something more than this Exsphere is capable of. Plus, if the tree is dead, then that means the soil isn't good enough to keep the tree nourished. We'd have to replenish the earth to make it fertile enough for the tree to prosper again."

"Seeing as we can't do anything now, I suggest we continue on and deal with it when the time comes." Kratos said as they kept walking.

Entering the nice town, which had a lake that lead out to the ocean at one end and had three entrances into the town, they found someone they didn't expect. The mysterious assassin, Sheena, was kneeling on the ground playing with a few children. Seeing as the lady hadn't actually gotten an attack of any significance, plus Colette never got hurt by her, and the fact they were in a town with quite a few people besides children, the group decided to be civilized and talk to the lady. Colette really wanted to be friends with the unknown woman and find out why she wanted Colette dead to begin with too. There was a really nice fountain at the section of town they entered, built into the wall of the small mountain which the center of town resided in.

"Okay, okay. Fine, I'll be it this time." Sheena said to the group of seven children.

"Hehe, yay! Everyone go hide!" one of the children said with excitement.

They ran off in different directions as the party walked over seeing her smiling face that changed when she noticed them.

"Wh…what are you looking at?" Sheena asked.

"For someone who wants to kill a child, you're not as evil as we thought." the General said.

"Yeah, you're actually pretty nice person after all." Lloyd said as Colette said hi with a cheerful wave.

"What? What are you saying?!" Sheena asked. "Don't think that saying any of that sort of stuff is going to change my thinking of you. You're still my enemy!"

They watched her run off and most of them shook their heads.

"There goes one confusing woman." the General muttered. "I don't know what it is, but I don't feel that need to attack her unless she really tries to get Colette."

"Same here. I don't think her wanting to get Colette is a personal vendetta." Lloyd said.

"Seeing as we have never seen anyone like her or anyone with her sort of clothes, I highly doubt there is anything personal to do with her wanting to kill the Chosen." Raine said.

"Nice fountain. Wish we had one in Isiela." the General said as he suddenly scratched his chin. "I need to talk to whoever build this thing and see how it is done."

"Yeah, it would make a nice addition." Lloyd said knowing what the General meant.

Talking to a few people, the General went off to see the person who built the fountain as the others got information and supplies, finding out the port they needed to get to Palmacosta was back the direction they came and just south of the Ossa Trail. They all met back up together by the fountain after an hour and headed back the way they came, which took a night to get there, but was worth it for the scenery amongst other things.

Izoold was a small town built right on the ocean shoreline. A few small huts were here and there along with a few large boats for ocean going on a large dock. People gave them glances and said hi or did nothing like all the other places they had been as they entered. Colette, spotting another dog, gave it a name, Pookie, as she had with all the other dogs she had found so far. They all being tired, went to the Inn for the night.

"It is kinda hard to believe that Colette has wings now." Lloyd said as they were eating by the shoreline before heading in for the night.

"Not really. That Remiel guy has them." the General said.

"Yeah, but Colette's glow and you can see through them." Lloyd said.

"I'm surprised at that too." Colette said.

"Hey Colette, what is going to happen at the next seal?" Genis asked.

"What?" Colette asked.

"Maybe you next get and angel halo or your body will start to glow." Genis said with a smile as Colette didn't appear to like that thought. "It's not like you'll grow fangs or horns. You are becoming an angel after all."

"More than likely, once this transformation is over, she'll look no different than she does now." the General said.

"True. If it wasn't for the wings, Lord Remiel would appear human and no one would notice the difference." Raine said.

"Having these wings is weird isn't it?" Colette muttered more than asked.

"No! You're you no matter what happens, and that is all that matters." Lloyd said.

"I think they are cute myself. And, since you are able to make them disappear, it is easier for you to stay more hidden, as it were." the General said.

"Yes, if you did have wings as Lord Remiel did, I am sure your journey would be much more difficult. More people would notice who you are and what you are." Raine said.

"Yes, our encounters would bring more Desians after us and who knows who else." Kratos said.

"By the end of the journey, your wings may turn completely visible, but by then, the world will be close to being saved." the General said patting her on the back lightly. "Don't worry about it or them anymore. All that matters is that you'll still be the same Colette we all know, just at Lloyd said."

"Thank you, all of you." Colette said with a smile.

The next morning, Kratos and the General were more or less refreshed, but a bit stiff from having to sleep against the wall since there wasn't enough beds for everyone and the guys all insisted the woman have the beds while Lloyd and Genis shared one together. After eating, they set out to continue as always, going into a house on the left of one of the Katz expedition booths. A older woman greeted them when they entered what they thought was a store of some sort.

"Aifread. Where are you now? Are you still wandering the seas?" A young lady in a apron with dress underneath, Lyla, muttered nearby. "How can I quell these feelings I have? Aifread…."

Seeing as it wasn't a store, but apparently a bank of sorts, at least in the fact the young lady loaned out money with major interest, they left to find the other stores and information. Getting pointed in the right direction for the person to see about going across the ocean, they walked up as the guy was muttering to himself.

"Lyla….all you ever talk about is Aifread. Why won't you ever pay attention to me?" Max muttered.

"Excuse me, are you Max, the owner of this ship?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes sir. Why?" Max asked.

"We're all looking to get to Palmacosta." the General said.

"You've got to be kidding. The sea is dangerous. No way." Max said.

The General saw two emotions cross Raine's face, one of relief and one of fear. He was one of the few people, besides Genis, who knew the poor woman was very afraid of water, in the sense of going into it. She wouldn't even tell anyone why and Genis wasn't sure either one day when the General asked. Seeing as Max refused and told them to go away, they asked a few people around town what was going on, besides the monsters at sea.

One man spoke about getting to the town they were in by a guy named Aifread, but that the man returned to his hometown of Luin and that a girl named Lyla was looking for him. They remembered the ladies name and went back to the house finding her still inside.

"We heard you are looking for a guy named Aifread." Genis said as the lady was muttering about him. "He went back to his hometown."

"What?! Is that true?!" Lyla asked so loud and quick that Genis jumped back when she turned.

"Um, yeah." Genis said hoping the woman wouldn't grab him and shake him for more info. "Isn't it Lloyd?"

"Yeah, seems to anyway." Lloyd said.

"We need to get to Palmacosta, but the only boat to get there is run by Max, who won't go because it is too dangerous to go out to sea. He mentioned your name and after talking to a few people, here we are." the General said.

"I see. Thanks for the information. This is my chance now." Lyla said as she ran out.

"That didn't get us anywhere." Kratos said with a sigh.

"We've found ourselves in a love triangle." the General muttered.

"Perhaps she went to talk to that Max guy." Lloyd said. "If her boyfriend did go back home up north, then she might try to get Max to take her there."

"Worth checking out." the General said.

She was talking to Max, more shouting really when they walked up.

"What is a matter with you?! You're going to refuse my request?!" Lyla yelled at Max. "He's returned to his hometown Luin!"

"It is not like that." Max said trying to calm her. "There are giant monsters at sea now. It is dangerous and I care about you too much to let you on board. That's all."

"Fine. Then you go deliver the letter for me." Lyla said handing it to him only to get it pushed back into her hands.

"No! Why should I have to act as a go-between for my rival in love!" Max exclaimed.

She saw them nearby watching and told Max to stop whining and then walked over to them.

"Hey, you there." Lyla said.

"Us?" Colette asked.

"Do you see anyone else here?" Lyla asked sarcastically. "I want you to deliver this letter for me to Aifread in Luin."

"Um, we can't deliver it if we can't cross the ocean." Lloyd said.

No one said anything about the fact they were in that town two days ago, not only for the fact they didn't want to walk there again if possible, but also for the fact they might get there quicker if Max was convinced of taking them there and hopefully to Palmacosta too.

"If you take it to Aifread, I will have Max take you on his boat." Lyla said.

The General saw Raine wince while the others only saw Max shake his head wildly. Raine looked down a moment seeing her hand being held by the General as he smiled lightly but said nothing.

"You can't be serious!" Max yelled.

"Okay, we'll do it." Lloyd said.

"Then it is settled." Lyla said with a smile as she turned to Max. "All right Max?"

"No! I'm not going to do it." Max said.

"You're kidding me!" Lyla yelled as she crossed her arms. "Are you saying it is all right if my letter doesn't make it to Aifread?"

"At this rate, we are better off making our own boat." the General muttered as Kratos agreed.

"L….Lyla! No, I mean, it's not….I don't mean that…." Max said fumbling over his words.

"Then what do you mean?! If you keep making a fuss about this, I'll just do this on my own!" Lyla said.

"Okay, okay!" Max said holding up his hands in defeat with a sigh. "I'll go, I'll go. Dammit…."

"You should have said that from the start." Lyla said and then walked over to them, giving Lloyd the letter. "Then, it is in your hands now. Make sure this gets to him."

"Man, she is really pushy." Lloyd said after she walked off.

"It was almost more trouble than it was worth, but we did get a ship to cross the ocean." Kratos said.

"Let me know when you are ready to leave." Max said with a reluctant look.

"We're ready now." Lloyd said as the rest of the group agreed, minus one who only nodded because she had to go with even though she didn't want to.

"Okay then, let's set sail and get this over with." Max said. "But don't blame me if we run into any monsters."

"We'll be able to handle them as long as you keep the ship moving." the General said.

"And still floating." Genis said as Raine glared at him but didn't do anything other than almost crush the General's hand.

"Now we can finally go to the next seal." Lloyd said as Max was doing the finishing touches on getting them ready to go while the group was on the top deck looking around.

"Yeah!" Colette said admiring the view.

"I was afraid this journey would force me onto a boat sooner or later." Raine grumbled.

The General had Raine sit down next to him, after the sail on the main and only mast went up to catch the wind. She held onto his arm like her life depended on it as the others enjoyed the view.

"We're at sea! We're at sea!" Genis said jumping in excitement.

"Settle down. This thing is tiny. Do you want to fall out?" Lloyd asked.

"Gee, I am sorry my ship is to tiny for you." Max grumbled.

"I'm going to fall!" Colette said as the boat rocked. Lloyd caught her in time and they sat down with everyone else as the boat continued out to sea.

It took less than an hour and thankfully, they had no monsters cause them any trouble, so they made it to Palmacosta with relative ease. Raine was the first off, and though the General was pretty sure she was going to kiss the ground, she didn't thankfully. It was no surprise that she left the docks and got to the made man rock platform that had vendors and other stuff that the dock was attached to.

"Thanks for the ride." Lloyd said. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'll request escort from a Palmacosta warship or something. Well, take care." Max said.

"Sorry for making you take us all the way out here. Be careful on your way back." Lloyd said.

Max nodded and headed off the dock away from them to get help as they regrouped back with Raine and the General. It didn't take long to find many things they needed and were able to buy, selling off a lot of stuff they acquired that was of no use anymore. Once that was done, they headed into the city itself. As they were walking past a building, Colette and some other woman collided with each other and fell to the ground.

"And, there she goes again." Genis said.

"There is a difference between accidentally running into someone Genis and tripping more often than the average person." the General said as he helped Colette to her feet while Raine bonked her brother on the head for his statement.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!" the lady Colette ran into yelled at them as she got to her feet.

"Whoa there, now calm down. It was an accident by both parties." the General said as Colette apologized. "No reason to start trouble…"

"Ahh! The Palma potion that we just received!" the lady yelled seeing the bottle was on the ground shattered.

"Hey! That was a very valuable potion!" a young kid like Lloyd, and kinda looked like him but with armor, yelled at them. "How are you planning on making up for this?!"

"We'll buy a replacement potion for you." Colette said.

"Replacement potion?!" the young man yelled. "Do you think that is seriously going to be enough to replace my anger?!"

"It is going to have to be." the General said with a shrug as he ignored the boys eyes. "Trust me, causing a fight here wouldn't be in your best interest."

"Oh yeah! I could take you…" the man began.

"Turn around and look at that poster board behind you boy." the General said.

"Huh, I heard of contracts for going after really big monsters, but never saw one in Triet or Isiela." Lloyd said.

"It's been two years since that overly large sandworm that threatened Triet was taken down, but at least the poster says the contract is cancelled." the General said. "I was the last person alive during the fight with it. This sword is the one that finished it off. Do you get what I am saying yet you little punks?"

"How dare you lie about such a story?! The man who defeated that monster isn't you!" the boy said as the General raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know who we are?!"

"Idiots apparently." Genis said.

"Should we care?" Lloyd asked.

"Why you little…" the boy said reaching for his sword only to stop when the General's came out so fast the others and the few people around watching the exchange, it was as if the sword materialized from his back to his hand in a second. The General didn't wave it or point it, but kept the tip near the ground as he made a gesture that said he would fight if they tried anything.

"Look, we'll go get you a new potion, even though it was a accident." Lloyd said trying to hide a smile as the other group more of less was unsure and also angry at them and the General more so for some reason they didn't understand. "Once you have it back, we'll go our way and you can go do whatever it is you're doing."

"Whatever it is we are doing?!" the young man yelled.

"Stop." a lady in a blueish pink small skirt with cape and large pointed hat said.

"I agree." the lady Colette ran into said. "Let's just have them replace the potion."

"Fine." the young man grumbled. "You and your friends got of lucky this time kid. Hurry up and go buy that potion for us."

They headed over to a store nearby only to learn that that store was out, so they had to go to another store by it. Entering, the group more or less groaned at finding trouble inside.

"Oh please! There's no way anyone would see those to you at a price that low!" a young lady, Chocolat, exclaimed from behind the counter.

"You should be thankful that we're even willing to spend money from goods in a run down shack like this." one of the two Desians at the counter said.

"I don't need to hear that from a bunch of filthy Desians!" Chocolat exclaimed. "I am not going to sell one single gel or anything else to the likes of you people!"

"Chocolat, stop!" Cacao, the mother also behind the counter, said.

"But mom! These are the same monsters who took grandma away!" Chocolat exclaimed.

"You've got some nerve talking to us like that little girl." the Desian said lifting his whip. "You keep that up, and we can't guarantee what will happen to you or this city."

"You all act like you don't know me and just entered or something." the General muttered as he stepped forward.

"Just try it! As Governor-General Dorr is around, we will never submit to the likes of you!" Chocolat said.

"You little…" the Desian began as he lifted his whip.

"I suggest you leave before I decide to run you through and hide your bodies in the lake outside." the General said.

The two Desains turned to try or say something to the man who mocked them, only to back up as they looked up at the man looming over them with a large sword he was lightly smacking against his gloved hand.

"I don't forget faces usually, and even with those ridicules helmets, I'll remember who you two are if I ever see you again. You better leave now and for your sake, not speak of anything that happened here, or I will hunt your asses down and make sure you pay, along with anyone else that tries to stop me." the General growled while leaning down in their faces.

They glanced around seeing a few other people in the store who was looking at other items on the shelves and trying to ignore what was going on. Not saying anything, the two ran out quickly as the General glared at them until the door closed.

"I should have ran them through anyway." the General said putting his sword on his back.

"Thanks for the help." Chocolat said as the group walked up. "Sorry I can't stay and chat. I'm off to work now mom, see you later!"

"Thank you for your help. I can only hope and pray that you will not be hurt by doing that." Cacao said.

"It wasn't the brightest idea you've ever had." Raine said. "Why did you even do that General?"

"The people in this city fight against or have people fighting against the Desians." the General said. "We did talk to quite a few people who said so."

"Yeah, the people here are very brave." Genis said.

"I agree. They are facing up against the Desians as everyone should." Lloyd said.

"I wish we could show this to the people of Iselia." Genis said.

"From what it sounds like, this person they call Dorr is doing a good job of leading them." Colette said.

"He has and is." Cacao said. "Because of him, the Desians stay away, for the most part, and are unable to cause trouble because of fear of retaliation from General Dorr."

"We will need to see and speak to this man before we leave." Raine said.

"Agreed. Perhaps he has some insight to helping us on our journey." Kratos said.

They got a few things including several of the potions and went back to the people still waiting by the building the encountered each other.

"Here." Lloyd said handing over one of the bottles.

"All right then. It looks like you are good little boys and girls after all." the guy said mockingly. "Just make sure you…."

"Don't finish that statement if it is what I think you're going to say." the General said. "Because, I swear, you threaten us, I will hurt you if we ever find you outside of a town, city or village."

"Hey, we need to leave!" the lady in the blueish pink outfit said before the man could say anything to the General.

"I have to say, that Governor-General Dorr sure was trusting." the lady that ran into Colette said. "It is hard to believe that he just gave us his family treasure like that."

"What are we going to do with it anyway?" the other man in the group who looked a lot like the younger man who kept verbally fighting with Lloyd and the rest said.

"You're an idiot." the younger man said turning around after giving the potion to one of the girls. "We have no use for it, so we'll sell it to the old geezer on Hakonesia Peak who collects old junk."

They walked off as the group watched and shook their heads.

"Something about them really rubs me the wrong way." the General said.

"Yeah, they pissed me off too." Lloyd said.

"I get the feeling there is something else about them you're not saying." Raine said. "You usually aren't this aggressive or tense towards others unless they are really doing something other than using words."

"Somehow, I think we're going to run into them again and or things are going to get bad." the General said.

"Standing here is not getting us any further on what we need to do." Kratos said.

After getting some directions and told they should see a man named Dorr, they headed over a small bridge to the eastern section of the city. A couple children were near a tall blonde and regal looking man.

"Governor-General Dorr!" the little boy said. "Dad was taken to the ranch and hasn't come back yet! Even though I have been a good boy!"

"Hang on just a little longer." Dorr said. "I promised, remember? I'll save everyone that has been taken to the ranch."

"But…..I'm lonely…." the boy said sadly while looking down.

"Don't worry. Father is a friend of everyone in this city." a little girl beside Dorr named Kilia said. "My mother died of an illness, but your father should still be alive. I'm sure he'll come back."

"Really?" the boy asked.

"Yes, they were taken away because they fought back against the Desians." Dorr said. "I swear I'll rescue them."

"Okay, I'll wait for dad to come back." the boy said.

"Good boy." Dorr said patting the child on the head. "Let's go Kilia."

"Yes father." Kilia said.

"Who was that?" Lloyd wondered aloud as the man and little girl walked away and into a large building by the water.

"Governor-General Dorr. He's recruiting soldiers and resisting the Desians." a elderly man on the bridge by them said. "He's a wonderful man."

"After loosing his wife to an illness, he's raised his daughter Kilia all by himself." a lady by the old man said.

"As long as Governor-General Door is here, we won't submit to the Desians." the old man said. "Even if we are carried off to the ranch, he will come and save us. We believe in him."

"The people in this city are so strong." Colette said amazed.

"I wish it was that way in all the cities, then the Desians would already be defeated." the General growled.

"That day will come and I will make it happen." Lloyd said with a determined look.

Instead of going straight to city hall as it were, they went past it to look at some large boat on the ocean that was gotten to by a very nice handmade rock dock. At first, Raine wasn't to thrilled about it, mostly because it didn't seem important, until the General pointed out it could be educational.

"Wow! It is really big!" Colette said as they stood at the gangplank leading onto the ship.

"All powered by steam." the General said.

"Very impressive use of such a easy energy system." Raine said. "Fire can cook, clean, bring warmth and boil water for a variety of things. Here it is applied to move such a large vessel even though she can move by the power of the wind if necessary."

"It is nice, but nothing to get very excited about." Lloyd said shrugging.

"It is as big as our village church." Colette said.

"I think bigger because you're forgetting there is more floors that are in the vessel, under the water where we cannot totally see." the General said.

"Oh, I can see that, barely." Colette said looking at the water.

"You and the kids all surprised huh?" a sailor nearby asked. "This is the pride of Palmacosta. The latest in technological achievement. The steamship Isabelle!"

"Wow! I'd heard they were behind in the times, but this design is sure ancient." a familiar voice said a few feet away from the group. "They can't possibly still be using steam as a power source?"

"Hey! How dare you insult our Isabelle!" a sailor on the ship yelled.

"Is that…" Lloyd began.

"Huh, the mysterious klutz assassin is here." the General said as the lady, Sheena, was saying something back to the sailor.

"I'm not surprised she is following us." Raine said. "On the bright side, at least we know where she is."

"Hi!" Colette said with a friendly wave, catching the ladies attention.

Sheena turned and was surprised to see them, but put on a angry face rather quickly.

"You're dead the next time we meet!" Sheena yelled before disappearing in a burst of smoke.

"Isn't that the same thing she said last time we met?" Lloyd asked.

Going back to the central plaza, the girls needed to go, leaving the guys standing there waiting till they got back. Kratos walked over to one of the guards by the door and Lloyd followed to see what it was as Genis and the General talked food.

"In order to fight the Desians, we are always training." the guard said.

"Maybe I should do more training to." Lloyd said. "The General and I haven't been able to practice now that we're on this journey."

"Hmm. If you are truly serious about training, I will do so." Kratos said.

"Sure. Can't hurt to have additional fighting styles." Lloyd said.

They left and went out of the city, seeing as it was safer and to avoid any trouble. The girls were still off leaving Genis and the General sitting by the water side and talking as the other two were off training.

"So, how's that?!" Lloyd asked after doing a move.

"Not bad, but you left yourself wide open there." Kratos said.

"What? How?" Lloyd asked.

"You are fighting with two swords, just as your friend does. While it does have its advantages, there are also very important weaknesses that others can exploit if you do not know what you are doing. Swords were originally intended to be one handed with a shield or two handed, but not a sword in each hand." Kratos said. "Unless you are extremely good or have mastered using two swords, you can leave yourself very vulnerable to attacks."

"Okay." Lloyd said scratching his head. "But if one sword has the power of 100, wouldn't having two make it 200?"

"Are you telling me that is the reason you chose to fight with two swords?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah." Lloyd said as Kratos rubbed his face with one hand.

"I suspect you never had this sort of talk with the General." Kratos said.

"No, we just sparred and trained. He doesn't remember a lot of his past, but does know how to fight extremely well. The most the two of us have had to fight against was any monsters that came at the village and such when he arrived two years ago." Lloyd said.

The girls were back and had been for a good twenty minutes when the two walked back up to the four looking at a large building to the right of city hall.

"What is this place?" Lloyd asked.

"It is a school." Genis said as Lloyd groaned.

"We are going to check this place out." Raine said. "I do need to get a few school supplies I am running out of."

Once inside, Lloyd looked around a moment before turning to Genis.

"Say Genis, you were supposed to go to this school once, weren't you?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh yeah. I remember you talking about that letter." the General said.

"Yeah, I was given a recommendation." Genis said.

Two young students came down the stairs as they were talking and stopped as they heard what was being said.

"You?" a student with glasses that were like goggles said. "A child this small was recommended for the elite Palmacosta Academy?"

"Brilliance doesn't come by age, it is just there for some people." the General said.

"Says you." the other student said condescendingly. "It took me six tries to pass the entrance exam. There is no way you could possibly do it."

"What?! Don't make fun of Genis! He can even say his multiplication tables!" Lloyd said, not seeing Raine, Genis and the General either shake their heads, drop them to their chest with a sigh and rub a hand across their faces.

"Lloyd, that was a really terrible example." the General said.

"Yeah, what kind of example is that anyway?!" Genis asked.

"Well, we should have expected at much from Lloyd. It is his highest level…" Raine said.

"They say birds of a feather flock together. I'm sure this runt is the same level." one of the students said.

"What?!" Lloyd exclaimed. "You're nothing compared to Genis!"

"Interesting." the other student said as he crossed his arms. "How about we make this a challenge?"

"I say yes. Not only to wipe the smirks off their faces, but to see where I stand, and everyone else." the General said.

"We will accept that challenge." Raine said. "And you will participate as well Lloyd."

"I am the highest ranked student at this academy." the one with the goggles said. "You will regret this later."

"I will prepare the questions." the other student said. "When you are ready, come to the classroom in the back on the second floor."

"We haven't been studying as much as we did back in the village lately…" Genis said.

"We still do it at least three times a week." the General said. "Don't want to get out of practice."

"I'm looking forward to it." Colette said with a smile as Lloyd groaned.

"Hopefully they will allow us access to their books here to give us time to prepare." Raine said.

"I believe we will be able to find a empty classroom in which to do so." Kratos said.

"You're going to take the test too?" the General asked.

"Though there was no important reason, considering the journey, we took the challenge anyway. Since there is little else to do, I might as well join and see where I stand." Kratos said.

They did find a empty classroom on the second floor, one door over from the one where the challenge would be held. Everyone took seats, with Raine at the front being teacher, Genis and the General next to each other, Lloyd and Colette seated by themselves opposite of Genis and Kratos sitting in the third row alone.

"Thankfully they have allowed us to use their books, but we will also use ours." Raine said holding a piece of chalk while moving it as she talked. "While Genis and I are reviewing, the rest of you study and read."

"Let's start with imaginary numbers Raine." Genis said as his sister nodded.

Over two hours later, they took a break to use the bathrooms and then headed for the other classroom. The two students from before were there along with a elderly teacher who was the Dean. Once everyone took their seats, the General finding it ironic that the seats everyone took was not different from the room they were in, except for the fact Raine was beside him and Genis was on the other side.

"In the interest of fairness, I have prepared the questions." the Dean said.

Over an hour later, they all finished and gave the test back. After a few minutes, the Dean stood up and spoke.

"I will now announce the results. First, last place is…Lloyd Irving with 25." the Dean said, looking disappointed.

Raine wasn't surprised and neither was Genis, but the General slapped himself in the face audibly.

"Oh 25. That's not bad, is it?" Lloyd asked looking at the General like everyone else was.

"No, it wasn't good." the General said with a sigh.

"That's you best yet Lloyd!" Colette said.

"The rest follow in order." the Dean said. "Colette Brunell, 210."

"What is wasn't out of 100?" Lloyd asked.

"No, it was out of 400." Genis said.

"Next, Kratos Aurion, 380." the Dean said. "Raine Sage and…um, General?"

"I lost my memory and the only item I had on me had that name, so.." the General said shrugging.

"Very well. Raine Sage and, General. 400." the Dean said.

"Not like we expected anything but perfection from the Professor." Lloyd said.

"I admit I am surprised at you General." Colette said as he only smiled even though he was surprised too and said it was all thanks to Raine.

"Now, I shall announce the scores of Genis and Mighty." the Dean said. "Mighty Washington, 398. Genis Sage, 400."

"I did it!" Genis exclaimed as he jumped up excited.

"That's not possible…" Mighty said shocked.

"Take that! Genis is amazing!" Lloyd said.

"I lost. I am sorry for making fun of you." Mighty said.

"I can handle anything." Genis said.

"I must say, Genis is quite impressive. Along with his sister and, you General." the Dean said.

"Well, I am a school teacher." Raine said. "And Genis is very accomplished for his age. As for the General, well, I am a very good school teacher."

"Yes. It is no wonder you received a recommendation to our school Genis." the Dean said. "The invitation is still open. Would you like to stay and study here with us?"

"Yes please!" Mighty said. "You could become the most notable genius this school has ever had! I could learn so much from you!"

"Wow Genis, you got fans." Lloyd said. "It's all right if you want to stay. You should stay…"

"No. I do want to, but I am going to go on with you all. I'll come back and study when the world is at peace." Genis said.

"I didn't think you would stay." the General said patting Genis on the back. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did, but it wouldn't be the same without you on this trip."

"Very well." the Dean said walking up. "I will give you this certificate to enter the academy once you return."

"I will, thank you!" Genis said.

They went down to the cafeteria that the Dean said they could go eat from before heading out. Since the place needed help with the normal waitress late, the man asked if Colette would be the waitress. She agreed and did a really good job, getting paid 500 gald for helping. Once they were done eating, they left and finally decided to see this Dorr guy.

The massive doors opened easily and they walked in seeing a really nice place inside. There was a way left heading down to under the building and a way to the right leading up to the rest of the building. In front of them, there was one large room with a V shaped table with Dorr and his daughter, plus one other person on the other side with the guy in charge, plus guards at the two other exits.

"Greetings, travelers! We welcome travelers, as per the teachings of Martel." Dorr said. "May the blessing of Martel be upon those who journey. By the way, may I ask where you have come from? Are you on a pilgrimage for Martel?"

"Ah, we came from Isiela." Lloyd said. "We're on the journey for the world regeneration."

"World regeneration?" Dorr asked.

"Yeah, save the world from the Desians and all that stuff." the General said putting his hand on her shoulder. "This little princess right here is Colette, the Chosen of Mana."

"Hi!" Colette said with a happy wave.

"You did see the Tower of Salivation appear right?" Genis asked.

"Are you saying you are the Chosen?" Dorr asked as the group looked at each other.

"Yes sir." Colette said.

"Governor-General Dorr…" Neil, the aide nearby said.

"Yes." Dorr said giving them stern looks. "The Chosen was just here moments ago! How dare you defile that name! These despicable criminals must be turned over to the church at once!"

Lloyd wasn't the only one who pulled his swords when Dorr yelled for the guards. They stopped though seeing their Governor was in harms way with one of the General's blades near his throat from across the table.

"I don't know what you are trying to pull, but we haven't been here until just now, so whoever came in here claiming to be the Chosen lied." the General said.

"If you are claiming to be the Chosen, show us proof." Door countered.

"Dear, can you show them your wings?" Raine asked.

"Yes Professor." Colette said bringing them forth and floating above the ground a moment.

"Oh wow father!" Kilia said as she saw Colette hovering. The group put their weapons away as everyone else was shocked. "She has wings! She's like and angel! They're beautiful!"

"Everyone stand down and lower your weapons!" Dorr ordered. "This person is without a doubt the Chosen of Mana!"

The guards did so and the few that came in went back outside.

"There is no mistaking the angel wings on your back." Neil said as Colette put them away after lowering herself. "Please forgive our insolence Chosen One."

"Please, it is okay." Colette said with a small wave. "I'm told I'm not very Chosen like at all anyway."

The General snapped his fingers suddenly startling everyone.

"It was those four idiots that had us go buy them a new bottle of potion we accidentally broke." the General said as he looked at their group. "I though what they said before they left seemed strange, but it makes sense now."

"They were impersonating us!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"This will undoubtedly make this journey much more difficult." Kratos said crossing his arms.

"Yes. Using the Chosen's name to make others do or give them things may do more harm to us than we realize." Raine said.

"They said something about a book they got, right?" Genis asked.

"Yes. We gave them the Book of Regeneration to them." Dorr said before hitting the table with an angry hand. "We were fooled by an imposter!"

"What is this Book of Regeneration?" Lloyd asked.

"It is a record of Spiritua's journeys." Neil said. "It is the only document that contains the detailed records of the world regeneration. And it is a precious heirloom passed down through the generations of Governor-Generals of Palmacosta."

"And we needed that to find all the seals." Genis said with a sigh.

"We are very sorry." Neil said. "We had received information that the Chosen's group was headed this way. So, we naturally thought they were them…."

"I don't believe this!" Genis exclaimed.

"We just have to keep going without it. Considering the first seal was a old temple, it make sense that the other seals would have to be in temples or something very important and easy to find." the General said.

"It makes sense." Raine said rubbing her chin. "The seals wouldn't just be hidden away. All we'll need to do is get the locations of important spots of interest or of archeological importance."

"Do you remember anything the book said?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm afraid not." Dorr said. "Even then, it wouldn't matter if I could since it is wrote in the language of the angels. And only the church knows how to read that."

"Let's try asking the church then!" Colette said. "Maybe the priest will know something."

"That is a very good idea Colette. They would know more about the journey than anyone else and could possible direct us to the locations we need to go." Raine said.

They left after being apologized to a couple more times and went to the building beside the school. Many people were standing in silence as the priest at the front stood and talked quietly. Seeing a lady to their right behind a small counter, and someone that seemed familiar, they agreed to talk to her first.

"Hey. You're the ones that came from our item shop earlier, aren't you?" Chocolat asked. "I am sorry about you getting involved with that. I work here as a pilgrim tour guide."

"Don't worry about what happened before." the General said. "I was ready to stop them if they tried anything."

"Are you going to be okay though? Those guys might not hesitate to destroy this entire city." Lloyd said. "We will be leaving soon, so…"

"We'll be fine. This area is under the control of Magnius from the eastern ranch. But just last month they reached their designated death count limit. We are safe until next year." Chocolat said.

"So, this city hasn't signed a non-aggression treaty then?" Raine asked.

"Iselia's the only place with a treaty like that. Though many people envy that." Chocolat said. "I don't want any part of a treaty that panders to the Desians."

"But that must mean you spend everyday in fear of the Desians." Kratos said.

"It doesn't matter what I do. Everyone lives in fear of the Desians." Chocolat said.

"Not everyone." the General muttered.

"And besides, Governor-General Dorr is building a resistance to fight the Desians. He'll be getting rid of them soon. And on top of that, I've heard that the Chosen of Regeneration has already started her journey!" Chocolat said with a bright smile.

"Oh yes." Colette said.

"Just hang in there until the Chosen saves us, okay?" Chocolat said.

"I will!" Colette said.

"Colette, she doesn't realize she is talking to the Chosen." Lloyd said.

"So, while we are waiting for the regeneration, I recommend you follow Martel's teachings and go on a journey. The current tour is already full, so would you like to sign up for the next one?" Chocolat asked. "You're all so nice, I'll let you in on a reduced rate."

"No need, we're on a journey to save the world already." the General said as they walked away.

"I can't believe even after what you just said, she still didn't get it." Genis said looking back at the lady who was doing something with papers in front of her.

"Some people just don't notice, which is good for us." the General said.

"It makes me mad that someone is impersonating Colette." Lloyd growled.

"Yes, this is going to be a lot more trouble than we need. If we ever come across them, we will have to deal with this issue before it gets worse." Raine said.

"Someone is pretending to be me. I feel like a famous celebrity or something." Colette said with a smile.

"You are famous Colette. The entire world has its eyes on you." Lloyd said.

"And with the unfortunate person pretending to be you, it is tarnishing you good name." the General said.

"Let's go see if the priest has any information for us." Kratos said.

"Oh Chosen One! Do you remember me?!" Pastor Marche asked as they walked up and he recognized them. "I am Marche. I trained as a priest at the Martel Temple."

"Of course I remember you. It is so nice to see you again." Colette said with a smile. "So you've become a pastor now."

"Yes. Ever since the Tower of Salvation appeared, I have eagerly awaited the arrival of the Chosen." Marche said. "The legend of Spiritua will surely be use to you."

"That would be the case if it wasn't stolen by an imposter." the General said.

They went over what they knew and weren't surprised as the priest looked regretful and saddened by the news.

"Tis a sad day when the world needs saving and evil doers use the name of good for bad intentions." Marche said shaking his head.

"Spiritua gave her first sermon here, right?" Colette asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Marche said. "The legend of the world regeneration from that time was written down in the Book of Regeneration and was given to the royal family. It contains a record of the locations of every seal."

"Do you happen to keep a record of its contents, a copy perhaps, here by chance?" Raine asked.

"Unfortunately no. It was not complied by the church." Marche said shaking his head again. "I can only pray better fortune and a safe journey comes you way Chosen."

"Thank you father." Colette said.

"Well, that wasn't a complete waste of time." the General said as they walked out.

"We'll just have to ask around and hope there are ruins nearby that will be at least a starting point, if not the right location." Raine said.

"We can still use the clues left by Remiel." Colette said.

"Perhaps we can reclaim the Book of Regeneration." Raine said. "If I remember correctly, they said they were going to sell it to some man named Koton."

"Yeah, at some Peak…" the General said snapping his fingers as he tried to remember. "Unfortunately, considering the value of the book, even if we gave the man everything we had down to our underwear, I doubt it would be enough to buy it back."

"Maybe we will be able to at least look at it." Raine said.

"Raine, I know you are more interested in that book itself than in the location of the seals." Genis said.

"Genis, surely you are aware by now that knowledge is the ultimate power. It even surpasses money." the General said.

"That is quite correct." Raine said. "Having a choice between knowing everything there is to know or a endless supply of gald, I would choose the knowledge."

"But couldn't you just buy that knowledge instead?" Lloyd asked.

"No offense Lloyd, but for someone like you, it wouldn't do any good." the General said. "You are smart, but not that smart."

Lloyd only grunted as he turned away indignantly.

"Look at it this way Lloyd, we can go after the imposters and get rid of them before they make things worse for us." Genis said.

"Yes. Next stop, Hakonesia Peak!" Lloyd said.

Along the trip there, the group wasn't all packed together like usual and sort of spread out not really noticing it.

"Genis, you don't look well. Are you okay?" Colette asked.

"Ah, sorry. I was just thinking about how I was supposed to go to this school, and well, you know." Genis said.

"It's too bad. You really wanted to study, didn't you?" Raine said.

"Yeah, but it's okay. Participating in the world regeneration isn't exactly something everybody gets to do." Genis said.

"I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in something like this." Colette said.

"What are you talking about? Lloyd and I are just tagging along. You don't have to worry about us." Genis said.

"Thanks, Genis." Colette said with a smile.

"Uh, um, don't tell Lloyd about this, okay? He's already burdened enough with what happened at the village...I don't want him to feel responsible for me, too." Genis said.

"Yes, I understand." Raine said.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Though it took a couple of days to walk their, they made it to Hakonesia Peak.

There was a lot of soldiers, thieves and several other mana users that got in their way many times only to be beaten back each time, usually with ease since they outnumbered their opponents more often than not. Pickings from the bodies were good sometimes, great others and not very often almost nothing. Their gald increased quite a bit and the enemies packs of items and food helped them save their supply of spending money.

Seeing one of the Houses of Salvation, they decided to stop in and rest, possibly for the night. Colette found a dog and named it Carmel while the others talked to the few people standing around. Going inside, they found someone they didn't expect but also wasn't surprised to see.

"I think she is praying." the General muttered as they saw the lady assassin standing before the altar.

"Hey, what are you praying for?" Lloyd asked.

"So I can save everyone." Sheena said with her back still to them.

"That a good prayer." the General said. "To bad you don't seem to apply that to the Chosen."

She spun around and was shocked to see them and seemed at a loss for words.

"My name is Lloyd, what is yours?" Lloyd asked.

"What?..." Sheena asked.

"His name is Lloyd, I'm General, this is…" the General said rolling his eyes before talking.

"I'm Raine." Raine said calmly.

"I'm Genis." Genis said with a shrug.

Kratos didn't say anything, not to anyone surprise.

"I'm Colette." Colette said with a friendly wave. "I'm still inexperienced as a Chosen, but I promise I'll do my best and regenerate the world."

"I never asked for your names!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry." Colette said apologizing.

"Hmm, I kinda figured for her apparent profession, having the names of the people she was following, would help her in her quest." the General said offhandedly. "Not that she is having much success in even trying."

"I still will kill you!" Sheena said as she pointed a slightly shaking finger.

"I know. But if we talk, I'm sure we can come to an understanding." Colette said.

"Are you listening to me?!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Apparently both sides are talking, but nothing is getting said." the General quipped as he scratched his ear. "Much less heard."

Kratos chuckled as Lloyd laughed, followed by Genis. Raine snorted and Colette smiled. Sheena glared at them and started looking like she was ready to run.

"We are listening." Colette said. "But…um…Ms Assassin…"

"It's Sheena!" Sheena said. "Sheena Fujibayashi!"

"Sheena. Nice name." the General said. "Now we all know each other."

"Sheena. You were praying. Prayer makes ones hearts grow." Colette said holding her hands together like she was praying. "I pray too. So I am sure we can understand each other."

"I…was praying that I would be able to kill you…" Sheena said a bit uneasily.

"How about you explain why you want to do that?" the General asked. "If it was because you were paid, I'm pretty damned sure you would have tried harder or at least attacked more often."

"Forget this! I've lost my concentration! You'd better be ready the next time we meet!" Sheena said before tossing a smoke bomb on the floor and disappearing.

"And yet again, she said the same thing." Lloyd said.

"But never acts on it." Genis said.

"I don't want to fight her." Colette said feeling dejected. "I want to be friends."

"She's not a Desian and what you said makes sense General, so I doubt she is being paid by them, if by anyone." Raine said. "Considering how often we run into her, I suspect she isn't very good at fighting, so unless she catches us off guard, we should be able to subdue her and hopefully learn something."

"One can hope." Kratos muttered.

Awhile of traveling and avoiding fights when they could, night time came a few hours after they left the House of Salvation.

"What's up Colette? You already full?" Lloyd asked as they sat around the campfire the last night they would before reaching the Peak a few hours later once they awoke.

"Are you not feeling well?" Raine asked concerned.

"No, it is not that. I am thinking it is just a lot to eat." Colette said.

"Genis is really good, the best out of all of us." the General said as he spun his roll in a soup Genis made. "More often than not he make more than all of us can eat. Unless I've really exerted myself in which case I can eat a lot more than normal."

"Well, we've gotten a lot more extra food and rather than letting it waste, better cook it and eat what we can." Genis said. "Noishe does like the leftovers."

"That's true." Lloyd said as Noishe whined and went back to eating. "But it looks like you are eating less than normal Colette."

"Yeah, I've noticed that a lot lately too." the General said.

"Don't worry." Colette said with a smile. "I can finish it or have whatever is left later."

They got there well before noon and found the pass blocked by two large and heavily armored guards. A man nearby said you had to buy a pass from a man inside the small building, named Koton, in order to get through. Seeing as they had to see the man anyway to see about seeing the Book of Regeneration, they went inside. The place was rather small, with two beds and a older man who looked at them with a sneer, and filled with a variety of items, some of which Raine noticed to be valuable artifacts.

"If you are looking for a road pass, it is 100,000,000 gald, per person." Koton said with a sneer of a smile.

"What?!" Lloyd and the General cried out.

"What kind of price is that?! No one can get over then! That is robbery!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Silence boy! I'll have you know, I hate men!" Koton said shaking a finger at him.

"You must hate yourself then. Bet you curse the day you were born too." the General said.

"You shut up as well!" Koton said pointing his finger menacingly at him.

"If the price is that high, then all those on pilgrimages with the Church of Martel can't make it across the pass either." Raine said.

"Oh my." Koton said looking at her like she was a radiant jewel, which she was, but it made the General growl, though the man didn't notice. "You are quite the beauty! If you are on a pilgrimage, you should join in the Asguard ruin tour at the Palmacosta travel agency."

"Hey! That means you are in cahoots with the travel agency!" Genis said.

"Oh shut up! If you don't have any money, then get out of here and quit wasting my time!" Koton yelled.

"Trust me, we really want to." the General said with malice and disgust. "But you have something we need."

Before Koton could go on a rant or start yelling, Colette spoke as she pointed at a book nearby.

"That is a very old scripture." Colette said. "Is this the Book of Regeneration?"

"Oh, you have a very good eye my dear!" Koton said with the same tone he used on Raine. "That indeed is the Book of Regeneration, which the Chosen of Mana sold to me quite recently. I've been wanting to get my hands on it for ages!"

"Damn, we didn't get here before they did." the General grumbled.

"Well, we need it, or at least to look at it." Lloyd said.

"You've got to be kidding! Why should I have to show it to people like you?!" Koton exclaimed.

"Unless Raine or Colette objects, I say we should put this old crank down." the General said as Koton looked at him aghast.

"While his demeanor is appalling and quite rude, I don't think it would be a good idea." Raine said. "We would like to see that book please? We are devout followers of the Chosen of Mana, with hopes of seeing all the articles she has came across. Colette here is well versed in the language of the angels."

"Yes, I have been studying them since I was a child." Colette said.

"Well, if it is that important to you, then the lovely young maiden here and tall beauty may see them." Koton said with a smile that quickly turned to hate. "But you foolish men must leave! You very presence makes me sick!"

"Thank you." Raine said as she saw the General's eye glow with rage.

"However, there is something you must do for me. More than anything, I want the Spiritua Statue that is displayed in the House of Salvation. If you bring that to me, I will let you ladies see the book." Koton said.

"You're so stingy! Like it cost you anything to let them see the book, even if we leave!" Genis said.

"Shaddup insolent brat!" Koton said as he went to lift his cane.

"Please swing, that gives me the excuse to cut your worthless life down." the General said grabbing his sword handle, but not pulling it off his back.

"You ladies bring the statue and not them, and you can see the book, otherwise, no deals." Koton said as he glared at them.

Once outside again, they obviously were going to argue, but stopped seeing several people outside.

"What's going on?" Lloyd wondered aloud and then asked a lady nearby. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, you don't know." the somewhat older lady said.

"You'd all be better off waiting here for awhile." a man nearby said. "No matter what, you should stay away from Palmacosta."

"Did something happen to Palmacosta?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, it seems the Desians are headed for Palmacosta." a young lady said.

"What?!" most of their group exclaimed.

"Plus, they say the leader of the nearby human ranch, Magnius, is with them." a man said.

"We heard that name before." the General said.

"Yeah, someone in Palmacosta told us a bit about him." Lloyd said.

They headed off quickly even though the others yelled for them not to go because it wasn't safe.

"Damn those Desians!" Lloyd exclaimed in rage. "If they cause trouble in Palmacosta, they are going to pay!"

"Lloyd, calm down. What is wrong?" Raine asked worried.

"When I left Iselia, I swore I would never let the Desians have their way again." Lloyd growled.

"They live by their own rules which means no one but them are allowed to live." the General said with a clenched fist that showed he was pissed too. "Given the chance, they'll burn the city to the ground and force everyone to be slaves, or worse."

"We have to stop them before they get there, if we can. And if not, then get rid of the ones already there and keep them from taking anyone." Lloyd said.

"We need a plan and not to loose our cool." Kratos said.

"I haven't lost my…" Lloyd began a bit loudly.

"Lloyd, calm down. Save that energy for the fight." the General said.

"It just pisses me off! First that avaricious old geezer…" Lloyd began, just pissed at thinking of the man.

"Oh my!" Raine exclaimed, startling everyone.

"What? What's wrong?" the General asked worried as he and the others looked around thinking they might be attack or something.

The General also looked at her thinking she was bit by a bug or something, only to hang his head at her next words.

"I can't believe you know the word avaricious!" Raine said in shock.

"Professor…" Lloyd said handing his head as well.

"And you used it in the proper way too! That's fantastic!" Raine said.

"Well, that's true." the General said a bit surprised himself.

"You don't have to praise me that much." Lloyd said.

"But it is a miracle!" Raine said.

"Okay, now that wasn't funny Raine." the General said as she said sorry.

"What?" Lloyd asked confused.

"She was making fun of you at that last statement." Genis said as Lloyd groaned.

They made good time, rushing there as fast as they could, even though they had to stop for one night to rest and then leave early the next morning, getting there well before noon. Seeing a commotion towards the plaza area, they ran past everyone as quickly as they could without knocking anyone over either.

A large platform made to hang someone, with a particular someone they knew currently waiting to be hung, was in the middle of the plaza. A few Desians were in the area as what people were there stayed back in fear.

"Out of the way! Lord Magnius approaches!" one of the Desians near the platform yelled.

"It's Magnius from the eastern ranch." a man said in fear.

"That's LORD Magnius you vermin!" the large with red dreadlocked hair and blue vest said grabbing the man by the throat, squeezing until the man passed out and then broke his neck.

While the lord was walking around to go up unto the platform, the Desian nearby spoke.

"This woman defied the wishes of the great Lord Magnius and refused to provide us with supplies!" the Desian yelled.

"Therefore, while the designated death count has been exceeded!" another Desian nearby yelled. "We have been granted orders to carry out this woman's execution!"

"Dammit! Why isn't the city militia doing anything to stop this?!" Lloyd asked aloud in anger.

"Most of them are out on training exercises right now." a man nearby said.

"The Desians must have waited for this opportunity! Slimy jerks!" Genis said.

"Arrogant bastards." the General growled as he pulled his sword. "Stay back for a moment while I get their attention. Genis, cut that line with a fireball, but when I say. But before they can drop her too."

"Got it." Genis said.

"General, we can't…" Raine began.

"I will not let this happen." the General said glaring at her.

"Neither will I!" Lloyd said. "This city does not have a non-aggression treaty with the Desians. And since this cities army isn't here to stop this, I don't doubt that they will do much more damage and death to this place before they leave! How can we go on a quest to regenerate the world if we can't even save the people standing right in front of us!"

"Lloyd and the General are right. I won't just stand here and let this happen!" Colette said.

"Mom!" Chocolat yelled as the General started forward and stopped a bit in front of the General.

"Stop right there woman!" a Desian yelled as she ran up. "If you interfere, we will make you suffer in ways that will leave you begging for death!"

A loud scrapping noise of metal on stone made everyone look or turn. The General walked forward with his sword tip scratching the ground and once he saw he had the attention of everyone, he lifted the blade.

"You Desians are all the same. Even with the laws and rules you say you make, you break them for your own benefit when you feel like it." the General growled. "Saying you exceeded your death quota and yet, you're not only going to try and kill this woman, and then attack this defenseless lady, your ass of a so called lord just killed a defenseless man in front of everyone."

"Sil…" one of the Desians began yelled.

"None of you Desians will leave here alive." the General exclaimed as he separated his swords.

The reaction was not what everyone expected.

"What?!" Magnius said as he moved closer to the edge of the platform. "You're the Separated Blade Warrior!"

Everyone but the Desians was confused, including the General.

"Um…" the General said blinking before pointing one of his swords. "My name is the General. And my blade will be the last thing you see before you die!"

Before the Desians could respond, the General made a motion and then turned back around facing them. The Desians were surprised when the rope was blasted and let the lady go. She jumped off the edge as Magnius went to grab her and was caught by her daughter.

"Get them!" Magnius ordered.

Both Desians died with a blade in their foreheads as they ran for either side of the woman, getting impaled by the General's blades. The rest of the group ran up as the General knocked aside with a brutal swing, another Desian that tried to use a whip on him.

"I will enjoy destroying pitiful whelps like you. Your deaths will show everyone here that crossing the Desians will not be tolerated!" Magnius shouted as he jumped down.

"And your defeat will show everyone that you pathetic Desians can be stopped and aren't as invincible as you pretend to be!" Lloyd shouted.

"With the Chosen on our side, we can't loose." Kratos said as he pulled his sword.

Everyone was surprised and shocked, including the Desians.

"The Chosen?" a man nearby asked aloud.

"Which of them is the Chosen?" another man asked.

Colette let her wings show, making the people in town who saw them cheer. Different words and praises, most of them saying the Chosen came to save them, was yelled. As soon as Magnius looked away at the people cheering, the General rushed forward with both blades, swinging with a cross attack. Magnius barely saw it and backed away enough he didn't get cut in half, but was hit rather hard knocking him to the ground in pain as blood showed on his chest.

"Damn you!" Magnius said getting to his knees. "You will pay for this!"

Before they could rush him, he suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. People cheered them even more as they put away their weapons. Some of the militia that was nearby came in and was told about what happened and said they'd deal with the bodies. An hour later, the group was all in Cacao's house.

"Thank you." Cacao said.

"Thank you so much for saving my mom!" Chocolat said. "I don't know what I would have done if they murdered her as well…."

"As well?" Genis asked.

"My husband volunteered in Governor-General Dorr's army. And was killed in a battle with the Desians." Cacao said sadly. "And my mother was taken to the ranch as well."

"It was grandma that originally found our shop here." Chocolat said. "We have to protect it. Not just for ourselves, but for Grandma's sakes, for when she returns. That's also why I work at the Church of Martel travel agency. To help support our item shop. But it is not like I believe in Martel or anything…."

"Chocolat! How can you say such a thing!" Cacao exclaimed.

"No offense, but I don't hold that much belief in it either." the General said. "I lost my memory a couple years ago, so I don't know why, but whenever I think about the Church of Martel and what it stands for, I get a very bad feeling. I'm not saying I don't believe in Colette here, otherwise I wouldn't be helping her and one of her great friends."

"One of my best friends!" Colette said hugging his arm.

"I am grateful for the Chosen as well." Chocolat said. "But I don't believe in Martel because she didn't protect dad or grandma. And this time, it wasn't Martel that came to save you today, it was the Chosen and her companions. How can anyone believe in a goddess that sleeps while we suffer?"

"I understand." Colette said. "I've heard similar things from other people like that, but I still think Martel exist."

"You think?" Chocolat asked.

"I'm sure of it. She exist inside of you and me." Colette said.

"I see what you mean Chosen. I will try to believe as you do as well." Chocolat said. "I thank you again. I have to go. It is almost time for the next Asguard pilgrimage."

"Are there really people that want to go on a trip right after what just happened here?" Lloyd asked.

"It is after events like this that both those with and without faith feel the need to go on a journey in search of salvation." Kratos said.

"That pretty much sums it up. Thank you all very much again!" Chocolat said before leaving.

Walking out of the store, Lloyd started talking about the imposters again.

"Man, it still drives me crazy that those fakes are totally copying us!" Lloyd said.

"Hmm, I suppose that would make their ignoramus leader like Lloyd." Raine said.

Genis laughed hard.

"We are just like them." Genis said.

"And the girl would be Colette." Raine said.

"The younger one Colette ran into." the General said.

"And the mana user would be me." Raine said.

"Oh, and that one that looks like a big ape is…" Genis said trailing off.

"You Genis?" Lloyd asked unsure.

"No way! It's got to be…" Genis said stopping as he turned and looked at the other two guys as everyone else in the group did.

"It isn't me." the General said holding up his hands. "And for the record, that big ape as you called him wore a sword on his belt. I carry mine on my back."

Kratos lifted a eyebrow and shook his head since he did have a somewhat big sword and it was on his hip.

"At least we aren't them." Kratos said.

"Well, let's move on before people here want to have a parade for us saving them." the General said. "Not that I wouldn't mind, but we are trying to save the world."

"I'm really glad that nothing bad happened to Cacao or the people of the city." Colette said.

"Hey, as things stand now, do you think the Desians will attack the city in retaliation?" Genis asked.

"I've been asking that myself." Lloyd said. "I would hate for this to turn into another Iselia."

"We already knew this possibility could happen when we saved Cacao." Raine said.

"I couldn't stand there and live with myself anymore knowing I was able to stop them and didn't do anything." the General said.

"I understand." Raine said. "And as much as it would be nice to be able to help Palmacosta further, we must continue on and focus on the journey of regeneration."

"Palamcosta has a militia." Kratos said. "And with this incident, I am sure there will be more guards and soldiers around more often to ensure another attack like this does not happen. Had we not done anything however, I am also sure the militia would have came to the aid…"

"They showed up after we saved that lady and basically everyone else." the General said.

"If you had stayed back General, I would have tried myself." Colette said. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself either."

"Neither could I." Lloyd said clenching his fist. "The Desians only seem to exist to cause pain and suffering. Harming and killing anyone they want, for no reason at all if they want!"

"I think we should try to gather information on the ranches." the General said suddenly as they neared the walkway out of the city. "Seeing as we don't have a lot of details on the specific's of what all the Chosen's have done on their journeys, we should see about finding weaknesses in each of the ranches."

"What for?" Genis asked.

"For taking them out." Lloyd said as he realized what the General was thinking.

"That's…" Raine began.

"We're here to make sure Colette is protected, and to be with her because we are her friends. Helping her finish this journey to save the world. Getting rid of the Desians does help save the world." Lloyd said smacking his fist into his palm. "If we can take out even one ranch, that will save many people, especially the town or city it is already by."

"Hell, if we were all able to take on that large skeleton with, what was it? Six arms carrying really large weapons. And this is before we got better equipment and armor. Then taking out a ranch shouldn't be much trouble." the General said.

"Yeah. That one I was in when I was captured was rather small and easy to navigate." Lloyd said. "I can still remember all the places I was in and where I went. There wasn't a lot of Desians there to deal with anyway. And I was doing very well by myself even when you all showed up."

"We have to give him that." the General said.

"True." Kratos said.

"I can't deny the idea is very good and has much merit, but the danger is much greater than I think we realize." Raine said.

"That's why we need to gather information first." Genis said.

"Indeed. Though I don't really want to go along with this, if we end up doing so, I might as well contribute in order to make sure we get through it quickly." Kratos said. "Once we have learned what we can about whichever or all the ranches there are, then we can go from there and see what we can do. Until then, I suggest we continue on as we have been and not think on what we could do until we know more."

"I like that idea." Raine said.

"I'm not saying I trust you yet, but I won't deny that was a really good piece of advice." the General said.

"I can't get paid if the Chosen and the rest of you die, nor can I truly influence her where she needs to go, considering I myself am not sure where the seals are." Kratos said.

"Um, hello." a young lady with priestess garments on said as they walked up to the path out of the city. "Are you on your way to Hakonesia Peak?"

"Yes, we are." Colette said with a smile.

"Can I perhaps have you guide and protect me there? I am on a pilgrimage and cannot get there by myself, nor can afford to buy protection." the lady said.

"I don't see why not." Raine said.

"Just try to avoid getting in the way if we are attacked. Since we usually stay on the road, thieves, archers and mana users attack on and off more than monsters." the General said as she nodded.

"We won't be able to get there in one day." Lloyd said. "We'll be stopping off at the House of Salvation for the night. Is that alright with you?"

"That will be greatly appreciated." the lady said.

She luckily stayed out of the way when attacks came and even managed to throw a rock at one archer who would have shot one of the group in the back. Once there, she thanked them greatly and promised to return the favor any time they asked. There was still some time left until night came so they decided to try and go to bed early in order to head out early in the morning.

"There is a geyser here nearby." Kratos said.

"Yeah, I heard about that." the General said as he looked at the map. "It's over here."

"Yes, Thoda Island. I believe it's become a tourist attraction." Raine said as she looked a the map.

"A geyser? What's that?" Lloyd asked.

"It spews out hot water at specific intervals. You don't even know what a geyser is?" Genis said.

"I...I knew that! Of course!...I just forgot a little." Lloyd said.

"I've always wanted to see it." Genis said.

"Well then, shall we drop by there later?" Kratos said.

"Yeah! Let's go check it out then! I can't wait!" Lloyd said.

"NO!" Raine yelled startling the group.

"What are you mad about?" Lloyd asked.

"The regeneration journey takes precedence. We're not going to that Thoda Island place, you hear me?!" Raine stated.

"What's gotten into her?" Genis muttered.

"The plan was to go after Palmacosta." the General said. "Not right now."

"I still don't see any reason to go. Finishing the world regeneration is our priority." Raine stated as she crossed her arms and looked away from everyone. "Let's keep moving."

"You are afraid of water. But why won't you tell me?" the General said to himself.

"Chosen One! Everyone!" a guard from Palmacosta yelled as they were near the door.

"What is it?" Colette asked.

"I have a message from Dorr. He ask that you please halt your journey of regeneration and come back." the guard said.

"What is this about?" Kratos asked.

"A Church of Martel pilgrimage tour guide has been kidnapped by the Desians. In light of this, Dorr has decided that this is the time to gather Palmacosta's forces and launch an attack on the human ranch controlled by Magnius." the guard said.

"How is that related?" Genis asked.

"That lady Chocolat was taken." the General said as the guard nodded.

"How did you know that?" Raine asked.

"She said she was a tour guide and when we left her, she went to work. I only remember her name so well because it is spelled almost like my favorite candy." the General said.

"We have to save her!" Colette said. "She is depending on us to!"

"We would like your group to save her as Dorr and the forces with him attack, providing a distraction." the guard said. "Neil will be waiting at the ranch to inform you of the details once you get there."

The guard left and they rested for a moment and after some small talk, they headed for the ranch.

Once they found the ranch, hiding behind the trees was rather easy, especially with no guards looking around outside. Neil walked up and had them follow him to a small area near the ranch in the forest where they could talk for a moment and be safe.

"We heard that Chocolat was kidnapped!" Lloyd said.

"Unfortunately it is true." Neil said. "Please, I would like all of you to leave the Palmacosta region."

"What?" the General asked.

"But what would happen to Chocolat if we leave?" Lloyd asked. "Will the militia come and save her?"

"Yeah, we are suppose to be working on conjunction with them to save Chocolat." Genis.

"It is why we are here right now." the General said. "We didn't see the army though."

"We didn't even see any tracks of a army much less of a lot of people walking through this area as of late." Raine said.

"I'm sorry, but that won't be happening." Neil said sadly.

"I see." Kratos said. "This was a trap."

"I hate to say I am not surprised." Raine said. "Of the several possibilities I thought of, the worst one came true."

"Raine, we're still alive and not captured and Colette isn't taken, dead or hurt." the General said.

"Okay, so not the worst." Raine said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"It was a mystery why the Desians would simply leave a city with a army alone." Kratos said. "They do not like opposition and could easily call for enough reinforcements to take over the town for themselves."

"Though they may be rebellious and have created a army as we have heard, it must be very small or very weak and obviously not a threat otherwise the Desians would have crushed them already." Raine said.

"Or worse, they work with the Desians." the General said.

"Unfortunately, it is as you think General." Neil said. "Dorr is working with the Desians in order to lead the Chosen into a trap."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Genis asked.

"He didn't used to be like this. He always thought of the well-being of the people in the city. Even five years ago when he lost his wife, Clara, he swore to fight against the Desians." Neil said.

"Then why does he work for them?" Colette asked.

"I do not know. At any rate, entering the ranch now will put the Chosen in danger." Neil said. "Leave Chocolat to me and please go on your way. Regenerate the world as soon as possible."

"Indeed. It would be best to abandon the situation here…" Kratos began.

"No!" Lloyd and the General said almost together.

"If we leave now and she doesn't get rescued, she'll think we ignored her, and if she does get rescued and learned we left, she'll hate us." the General said. "More importantly, she'll hate Colette."

"Yeah. We have to save her and stop the Desians here." Lloyd said. "That way the city will be safe."

"You're right Lloyd. I cannot ignore this and do not want her hating me." Colette said.

"If we leave things as they are now, Palmacosta may be destroyed just like Iselia was almost done." Genis said.

"After what we did to help the city back there, us leaving would be the same as giving the city to the Desians." the General said.

"Though it was morally the right thing to do, saving Chocolat and her mother, had we not intervened, I would side with Kratos and say we should leave." Raine said.

"Regenerating the world and saving people in need right in front of us are not exclusive of each other." Colette said.

"Good, then the plan is to save Chocolat and destroy the Desians here." Lloyd said smacking his fist into the other one.

"And maybe destroy the ranch in the process." the General said. "That way they can't come back with more personnel and start over."

"We need to decide on what we should do first." Raine said. "We can attack this place and save Chocolat and anyone else in there, and probably get in serious trouble since they are expecting us, or, go back to Palmacosta where we will more than likely be preventing what happened to Iselia. Going back will help us confirm Dorr's true motives and possibly find out why he betrayed his people and city."

"That sounds like a better idea. I'd rather not head into some place where they are expecting me to show up." the General said.

"It is possible that Dorr already knows the layout of the ranch since he is instrumental in the trap laid for us." Raine said.

"Wait, what are you going to do to Dorr?" Neil asked.

"You're better off not asking that. Raine's punishments are painful." Genis said, yelping the next second as Raine smacked him up side the head.

"What do you want to do Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"I really want to head in there and make them pay for the pain they have caused everyone." Lloyd said in anger. "But heading to Palmacosta first is the better idea."

"We can come back here after we've dealt with Dorr and any Desians in or around the city." the General said.

"What should I do?" Neil asked.

"Stay here. We're going to put the squeeze on your commander." Lloyd said. "It's better if you don't see it."

They didn't come across any Desians on their way back and quickly headed over to Marble's to see Cacao before going to meet Dorr.

"Chosen One! Everyone! Chocolat was.." Cacao began hysterically.

"We've heard. Don't worry, we'll be rescuing her soon." Lloyd said. "We won't let the Desians get their way!"

"Thank you! And thank you ever so much Chosen One. I leave her all in your good hands. Please save my daughter!" Cacao said.

"Please focus on this shop until Chocolat returns." Colette said. "Besides you, we already know this is the only other thing she cares deeply for."

"Thank you Chosen." Cacao said as she wiped her eyes. "If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

They left after selling a few things and buying some more needed supplies. No one stopped them as she walked over and entered the building where Dorr was.

"Hmm, there is no one here." Lloyd said.

"And there is no guards either." the General said. "I can only guess that upstairs would be where he and his daughter lives. And the door is closed, so more than likely it is locked."

"Then we should head down stairs and see if he is there." Kratos said.

"I hear voices down there." Colette said.

"I don't hear anything." Lloyd said.

"Colette does have better hearing than most of us." the General said.

Going down, they all began hearing voices and turning the corner, upon entering the room, they found Dorr talking to a Desian mana user and Dorr's daughter beside her father.

"When will my wife…when will Clara turn back to her original form?" Dorr asked.

"Not yet. You still haven't paid us enough gald." the Desian said. "In fact, you have been paying us less and less."

"This is the best I can do." Dorr said. "The tolls, the municipal taxes, the offerings at the Church of Martel, there is no where left to squeeze money from!"

"Well, I suppose this here will do, for today." the Desian said. "I am sure Lord Magnius will remove the demon seed depending on your next contribution."

As the Desian walked away, Kilia turned to Dorr.

"Father?" Kilia asked.

"Just a little while longer. Just a little more an….and Clara will be back to normal. I'll raise the fees on the pilgrimages and…" Dorr said turning to her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lloyd asked as they walked into the room and the two looked at their group in shock. "What's the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Um, Lloyd, that is really a cliché line." Genis said.

"Yeah, we had to fight a few sometime ago." the General said.

"Oh shut up!" Lloyd said to the two of them.

"What are you doing here?! Neil! Where is Neil?!" Dorr exclaimed.

"Sorry, he's not here right now." the General said. "But he did tell us a few things. Which is why we didn't attack the ranch."

"Dammit! Neil betrayed me!" Dorr said.

"You talk of betrayal huh? At least we now know why you betrayed your people and city." the General said.

"Explains the prices of everything as well." Raine said.

"What is wrong with your wife? Has she been taken hostage or something?" Lloyd asked.

"Hostage? Don't make me laugh. If you want to see my wife…" Dorr said grabbing a large sheet that covered a set of bars to a holding cell of sorts next to him. "She's right here!"

Kratos gasped. Raine and the General were surprised and he saw that though Raine was fascinated about the unknown creature, she was also sad because it was a human once, or so Dorr said.

"What is that monster?!" Genis exclaimed.

"She's crying out in pain." Colette said sadly. "You mustn't call her a monster."

"What could turn a human into that?" the General wondered aloud.

"You don't mean…" Lloyd asked.

"That's right! This is what's become of my wife, Clara!" Dorr said.

"So, that is why you told everyone she had passed away." Raine said.

"And has kept her locked up down here for who knows how long." the General said.

"My father, the previous Governor-General, was a fool. Because of his defiant stance against the Desians, they killed him. Then planted the demon seed in my wife as a warning. If I cooperate with them, they will give me the medicine to save her." Dorr said.

"No, they'll continue to use her condition to make sure you stay there puppet, fund their needs and keep everyone here thinking it is safe when the Desians will come when they get tired of you and take everyone with little to no fight." the General said.

"Yeah, they are evil and manipulating you!" Lloyd said. "You're betraying everyone and getting nothing in return but false promises!"

"Lies! I care nothing for anyone but my family! We can't escape the rule of the Desians, so why try! They will save my wife!" Dorr said.

"Colette will save the world." Lloyd said. "I don't care who says otherwise, I believe it with all my heart."

"So do the rest of us." the General said as the group nodded, though Kratos it was barely seen.

"The Chosen's journey of world regeneration is not an absolute! The last one ended in failure!" Dorr said. "As well as many others before her. The people of this city are satisfied with my way and rule and will continue to do so. They need never know I work with the Desians."

"Shut up! What do you mean your way and rule?!" Lloyd said. "I'm sorry for your wife. But think of all those people who believed in you, only to be sent off to the ranch. Any of them may have wound up just like your wife."

"Silence boy! Stop acting like your justice is absolute!" Dorr yelled.

"Where do you get off? Don't even dare to start spewing the word 'justice'! I hate that word, especially from someone like you! If you truly wanted to save your wife, you should have resigned your position as Governor-General and searched for a cure, or help, of whatever!" Lloyd said just about getting in the mans face. "You're a worthless jerk who couldn't even give up his status for his own wife!"

"If only he had this much enthusiasm in the classroom. But I'm proud of him nonetheless." the General said.

"Lloyd, please stop! Not everyone is strong enough to stand up against the Desians." Colette said.

"But Colette…" Lloyd said.

"What if we go get the medicine that you mentioned?" Colette said to Dorr. "Then you wouldn't have to side with the Desains anymore."

"Princess, I seriously doubt that there is one. The Desians don't seem like people who would create cures or could for turning someone into this state." the General said.

"I doubt it as well, but it is possible." Raine said. "We are going to the ranch anyway."

"There has to be a cure!" Dorr said. "Would you forgive me for what I have done? I have nothing left to hope for…."

"It is not our place to forgive you, it is up to the people of the city." Colette said. "I know Martel will forgive you. The Goddess Martel is always within you, awaiting your own personal regeneration."

"Within me?" Dorr said slowly.

"Absurd!" Kilia exclaimed as she walked up and stabbed Dorr in the back. He fell to the ground as she laughed. "The Goddess Martel would never lend aid to an inferior human being!"

"What are you doing?!" Lloyd exclaimed, shocked like the rest of the group.

"How could you do that to your own father?!" Genis asked.

"That's a laugh." Kilia said as she laughed.

"Dorr never had a daughter." the General said.

"You got that right." Kilia said as her eyes glowed and then she changed into a tall blue monster with yellowish orange horns that curled. "I am a servant of Pronyma, leader of the Five Grand Cardinals who rule over the Desians."

"We heard that Five Grand Cardinal title before." Raine muttered.

"I was merely assigned to observe the new human cultivation technique, developed by Magnius." Kilia said. "There is no way that a superior half-elf such as I, could have a fool of a father like this!"

"It's because of bastard creatures like you that good half-elves have been given bad names and are treated horribly!" the General said as he pulled his sword and split them apart.

"Ah, so you are the Separated Blade Warrior." Kilia said surprised.

The General lowered his weapons, but barely.

"Where in the hell did that title even come from?" the General asked. "I've never heard of it."

"Yeah, why does he have that title?" Lloyd asked.

"Magnius called you that when you pulled your swords apart too." Raine said.

"Oh, so the rumor that you lost your memories is true." Kilia said with a laugh. "No matter then, if you don't remember who and what you are, then are aren't as dangerous as you could be. Not that it matters, you are a traitor anyway."

"What the hell does that mean?!" the General yelled as he raised his weapons, as the others also got their ready.

"You'll never know." Kilia said.

Given the close quarters, it was a bit hard to fight, and started to look like they might be in serious trouble as Raine was knocked into a pile of crates, thankfully getting bruised at worst. Lloyd did managed to hit her more than once, but got knocked aside into the wall where he did get back to his feet, but was hurt. Colette also hit her, but got knocked into Raine as she was getting up. Kratos was flung back by some mana attack Kilia did that landed him on the staircase. The General took a few hits, but refused to drop as she grabbed his blades and tried to throw him, only to fail as he jerked them from her hands.

"Indignation!" Genis exclaimed, slamming her with a massive bolt of lightening as the others bought him time to pull it off.

"You're dead you little…" Kilia said getting back into the air.

The room shook with electrical energy making everyone, but one person wonder what was going on.

"What the…" Raine exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"No, not the Osterhagen…" Kilia began as she held her arms to cover her face.

"Titantic Blitz!" the General cried with his sword raised above his head.

Five large bolts of lightening slammed down around Kilia in a star pattern and moved onto her within seconds. The explosion of electrical energy about blinded everyone and all that was heard was a bone chilling scream of horrific pain and then all turned quiet as a blackened body hit the ground followed by another that accompanied a metallic clang.

"No….it's not…." Kilia croaked out before her body faded into a pile of ash.

Dorr was still alive and tried to sit up as Lloyd more of less walked over to him. Everyone else slowly got up with Raine and Genis rushing over to find the General face first on the floor. Colette was helping Lloyd when Kratos spoke.

"We may be in trouble." Kratos said pointing at the door, which was open and had the unknown creature, Clara, shuffling out.

"Ugh, do I have to kill another innocent victim." Lloyd said as he pulled his swords and asked Colette to move Dorr out of the way.

It went to swing and Colette got in front of Lloyd.

"Stop!" Colette cried.

"Get me to my feet." the General groaned.

"Whatever you did General, you can hardly keep your eyes open." Raine said as she set him against the wall. "Stay here…"

Raine started over, figuring another fight was going to take place and was surprised like the rest of them when the creature turned and left, going out the way the Desian did.

"Wait!" Genis yelled.

"Is…Kilia….safe?" Dorr asked as he grabbed for Lloyd's foot.

"Kilia is…" Genis began.

Lloyd shook his head at Genis and knelt down by the man.

"Don't worry sir, it seems your real daughter is fine." Lloyd said.

"I see. You, you're name is Lloyd…" Dorr asked slowly.

"Yeah." Lloyd said ignoring the sounds of what he was sure the General getting to his feet and using his sword to keep standing.

"General, you…" Raine said helping him stand.

"Professor Sage, please help him!" Colette begged.

"Go…..I'll be fine." the General said breathing rather hard, but standing on shaking legs.

She went over and tried her healing abilities, but stood up after a few seconds and shook her head. Colette covered her mouth as she couldn't hold a stifle back. Lloyd knelt down again as Raine walked back to the General who was on his knees.

"Please…please save Chocolat…" Dorr said between breaths. "That poor girl…she was just a tool used to….lure you all out…"

Lloyd took the item the Dorr handed him, not sure what it was, as the man spoke.

"The pass….code, is….3341…" Dorr said as Lloyd nodded. "Please….I know this is a foolish request…..but, find a way….to save….my wife. Please help her return to her human form. When my daughter comes back, I don't want her….to be….all alone…"

"I promise." Lloyd said.

"Thank you…" Dorr said with a small smile and then died.

"We need to get going." Kratos said.

"Kratos! How can you just say that?!" Lloyd said.

"Settle down Lloyd. What do you think we must do now?" Kratos asked.

"Rescue Chocolat, defeat Magnius, the leader of this region." Raine said. "But after the General recovers. Hopefully soon."

"Yes." Kratos said looking at the man who seemed to tired to wave a fly out of his face since he was using his sword as a crutch while Raine was holding him on his other side.

"What was that anyway?" Genis asked. "He's not a mana user!"

"We'll have to ask him later." Raine said as the left the building, though very slowly.

Getting to Marbles, thankfully without being heckled or really asked about why they looked as they did, Cacao let them go upstairs to use her and Chocolat's room to rest for the moment, since the General fell asleep.

"How did he do that?" Genis asked in wonder.

"All I know is I saw his necklace glow. The jewel anyway." Raine said.

"It is possible it channeled some of Genis's mana attack and caused the General to attack as he did." Kratos said. "I am not sure of what the jewel is entirely capable of, but one rumor suggested that it could do so."

"What other rumors are there about it?" Raine asked with interest.

"Many, so many we do not have time to deal or talk about them right now." Kratos said.

"That's strange though. I've used several different mana attacks before and nothing has happened then." Genis said.

"You used one called Indignation, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, it's the most powerful version of lightening." Genis said.

"That must it then." Raine said. "Small mana attacks don't activate the jewel, but the highest ones will. Then again, this is all speculation, even though what Kratos suggest is more than likely true."

"Wow. I wonder what else he can do then?" Genis said with wonder.

"Considering how he had been render unconscious by the use of this current one, it might be better if we don't try anymore." Kratos said.

"His parents must have had some elven blood in them." Raine said. "It's the only way he could even be able to do what he did."

"But he's human." Genis said. "His ears aren't pointed."

"His father could have been human then and carried the dominant trait that made his ears look like normal humans do." Raine said. "He did say he got the necklace from his mother, who got it from her mother."

"Too bad he can't remember anything about his parents." Genis said sadly.

"Lloyd, why did you lie to Dorr about his daughter?" Colette asked.

"I guess I felt sorry for him." Lloyd said. "I couldn't tell someone who was about to die that his daughter was no long alive. You know?"

"Yes, I know what you mean." Colette said sadly. "I wonder if he realized it anyway."

"What? Then why would he ask?" Lloyd asked.

"I think, it is because…he's a father." Colette said.

"Hmm, a father." Lloyd muttered as he looked away.

"There is no father that doesn't wish for the wellbeing of their child." Colette said.

"I wonder if my parents were the same way?" Lloyd asked aloud. "A parents love for a child is amazing though."

"Yes, so it would seem." Kratos said.

"My mom died protecting me from the Desians." Lloyd said sadly.

"You don't have any memory of when your mother died?" Kratos asked.

"I was only three, I hardly remember anything." Lloyd said.

"I see. Then the only thing you can do is live her share as well." Kratos said.

"I guess Raine and I are doing that." Genis said. "I don't remember much of anything about our parents."

Raine didn't say anything, but looked away sadly as she was doing what she could for the General while also rubbing his face with a cool cloth.

"Considering the age difference between you two, Raine should remember something." the General muttered, startling her. "Wish I could remember something. This sucks not knowing who or what I am after all that ugly creature said."

"How long have you been awake?" Raine asked.

"Not long." the General said opening his eyes slowly. "I was too tired and ached too much to move, but heard most of what was going on. Give me another minute or so, then we can eat, or at least I need to, and then we can go get rid of that ranch."

"Are you sure General?" Colette asked. "You don't look…"

"Raine is a lot better healer than she seems." the General said as he slowly sat up with her help. "What the hell did I do anyway?"

The explained what they saw as he looked at the crystal.

"Hmm, it does feel warm and is glowing lightly. We'll have to try experimenting sometime during a long walk somewhere, such as back to that peak." the General said.

"We still have to go get that statue." Lloyd said.

"Well, after we finish the ranch and save Chocolat and the others there, we can head to the House of Salavation nearby and rest as we pick up the statue for that old man." Genis said. "From there, it is a good day walk to get to the peak, so we could try then."

"Works for me." the General said.

Just over an hour later, and the group looking better than they had before, they headed out.

"Why do the Desains make humans suffer like that?" Colette asked aloud with sadness.

"Yeah, I wonder why too?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm more curious about the how than the why." Raine said.

"How, hmmm." Lloyd said.

"The truth may very well be something we are all better off not knowing." Kratos said.

"I think otherwise. If we have to go to another ranch and save someone or take it out, which is highly likely, then knowing how they do it and possibly being able to stop such a thing while we are going through the place will save more lives instead of making more of those creatures by the time we get to where everyone being captures is." the General said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Depending on how bad it is if and when we find out, hopefully we'll be able to handle the knowledge without it damaging our resolve or abilities." Raine said.

The General was feeling back to normal by the time they got to the ranch. Neil saw the looks on their faces and stopped them before they could start.

"No, don't say anything. I can tell by the looks on your faces what probably happened to Dorr." Neil said sadly.

"We're sorry we didn't have better news." the General said.

"He wants us to save Chocolat." Lloyd said.

"Governor-General…" Neil muttered. "I understand. Please take me along to help carryout the Governor-General's last wishes."

"All right." Lloyd said.

"It is the least we can do for your friend." the General said as Neil nodded.

"Let's see if we can find a place where we can use that key card and pass code Dorr gave us." Raine said.

"You know, even assuming we can open the door and get in, I don't think we are going to be able to go in and out as we please." Genis said.

"Yeah, probably a back door entrance that is one way." the General said.

"We need to properly prepare before we take action." Kratos said.

"Good thing we stopped to rest and ate an hour ago." Lloyd said.

Heading off to the left where Neil suggested, they found a terminal near a doorway.

"Hmm, this seems familiar." the General muttered as he looked at the glowing screens and keyboard.

"How so?" Raine asked.

"This….is electronically technology." the General said. "If a major downpour of rain came through here, it could short out and serious damage this console system."

"Maybe we might find something of your memories in here." Lloyd said.

"I can't think of how." the General said as Raine used the card in a slot and punched in the numbers.

"Perhaps seeing something inside will bring back memories. Just like seeing this made you remember what it was and that weather will damage it." Raine said.

"I guess there is that." the General said with a shrug.

Once inside, they found it to be much like the previous ranch they were in that Lloyd was in when he was captured. It didn't take long to dispatch the guards and floating robots.

"Hmm, if we are the inferior beings as the few of them I heard say while dying, then why are we the victors." the General muttered as he cleaned his blades off on the coat of a guard.

"Let's hurry up and take care of this place." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, I don't want to stay here very long." Genis said looking around uneasily.

"I have to agree, being inside a Desian facility is not a pleasant experience." Raine said with the same uneasy feeling.

"As long as we stick together and keep each other safe and protected, we'll be fine." the General said calmly.

Not finding anything but dead ends, they headed up since it was the only way to go.

"Hey, there is one of those strange things again." Lloyd said walking over slowly.

"Again?" Genis asked.

"Yeah, back in that other ranch, I touched the one it had and it made the ring shoot a ball of electrical energy." Lloyd said as he touched it. "See?"

What should have happened as Lloyd thought didn't.

"Hmm, that's weird. It looks like the surrounding area here has changed somehow." Lloyd said.

"For me, everything seems to have a green sort of color." the General said.

"Yeah, it does." Genis said.

"I think it is some kind of radar." Raine said.

"Ray…dar?" Lloyd asked.

"To put it simply, you can see things you couldn't see before." Raine said.

"Hmm, like what?" Lloyd asked.

"I think that transporter over there changed color." the General said, pointing at the glowing platform that was behind the ring changing object.

The rings effect wore off and they did see the yellowish tint on the transporter had changed back to a reddish tint.

"Well, I'm sure that that door leads out of this place." Raine said pointing at the entrance. "So let's take that right door, see where it goes and then try the transporter."

Entering the room, they saw it was large and had various things and areas that weren't able to be gotten to. A few guards were around as well, but had yet to see them.

"Let's get rid of the guards, then try the ring." the General said stopping Lloyd.

Once the guards were taken out, Lloyd activated the ring, making a couple treasure chest appear in two different areas. One had a silver metal that they could give to a customize dealer and the other had a Omega shield that Kratos took to use. Using the ring again at Raine's requested, they saw a glowing column nearby that she touched, making a bridge appear. Going over, Lloyd noticed a large square object in the middle of the area they were now on as the ring deactivated.

"What is this?" Lloyd asked.

"It's a refresher…but I never thought I would see a real one." Raine said amazed.

"Re…fresher?" Lloyd asked.

"It does this." the General said activating it.

Everyone suddenly felt a lot better.

"Whoa, what was that?" Lloyd asked.

"It felt like Raine just used her healing arts on us." Genis said.

"Another memory General?" Raine asked.

"More of I know what it is and does, but not why." the General said.

"Professor…" Lloyd began as he pointed at it again.

"It is a healing device, a machine, much like my healing arts, but more powerful. It uses magi-technology in order to heal." Raine said. "Most wounds can be fixed by this device, but it can't cure death."

"That's all it does?" Lloyd asked. "Not all that interesting."

"You'll be saying different if you're injured bad in a fight." the General said.

"Uh oh, there is some guards." Genis said.

"Wait, Genis, try your explosion attack." the General said as the guards just noticed them.

"Wait..." Raine began.

"Explosion!" Genis exclaimed as the ground erupted under the three guards in a fiery blast.

They hit the ground and were pretty hurt, but not enough to stop them from getting back to their feet.

"Fire Storm!" the General yelled, a bit surprised when he suddenly felt the urge to attack as his necklace glowed.

A large burning pillar of fire engulfed the guards, turning them to dust within a few seconds. The fire went away, he dropped his sword and was on his hands and knees.

"Damn, that was cool, and yet, I feel totally drained." the General said as Raine, though trying to help him, also smacked him across the back of the head.

"What was that for?" the General asked.

"Because we don't have time to sit here for an hour so you can recover." Raine said with a glare.

"Get me to that machine." the General muttered tiredly.

With the group all so close, the effects hit them as well, making them feel a little better than before, but otherwise, no real change. The General however stood up and took a deep breath.

"Did what I thought it would. I feel great again." the General said with a smile. "To bad this isn't portable. Unless it becomes a dire need, let's not use any of the highest levels of your mana abilities Genis."

"Can't you control it?" Raine asked.

"I don't know, but I think not. One moment I just saw Genis attack and then suddenly I felt a strong urge to do so as my necklace grew hot and glowed. I know what I said and saw done, but how I'm doing it and why…" the General said trailing off.

"Hey, there is something here that was left behind after those guards burned away." Colette said bringing over what she picked up.

"Hmm, a purple card." Raine said. "More than likely it will be needed to get further into this place."

"Hey, this thing sells stuff as well as heals." Genis said.

"It does?" Lloyd asked as he looked at a screen that showed what could be bought. "Hmm, it also has a place where we can put things to sell too."

"We do have a few things that are useless and we were going to sale." Genis said.

A few minutes later, they were a couple hundred gald richer and would have been more if they didn't buy a few of the gels they needed. Using the ring near another of the glowing columns, it was activated and made another bring to a chest into view that held a life bottle. Seeing nothing else left in the room or anywhere to be able to go since the way up had no many holes in the floor for them to jump across, they turned off the bridges and went back to the room with the transporter. Deciding there was no where else to go, they used the teleporter after activating the ring.

"Oh, I really don't like the looks of this." the General muttered.

They were all on a large plus side walkway that showed nothing but darkness below them. There was a transporter at the other end of the walkway and a door way on each end of the walkway on either side of them. Going left, they found all the captive people behind invisible doors that the General and Raine knew to be energy barriers.

"We need to save them." Colette said.

"We are here for that to begin with." the General said.

"Leaving them here would be horrible, seeing as we know what will happen to them otherwise. It is sickening and sad what these Desians do." Raine said.

"Should we spilt into two groups?" Lloyd asked.

"No, that would be dangerous." the General said.

"You won't have to worry about it." Neil said as he walked up to them from the direction they came. "Please leave this all to me. Members of the Palmacosta army will be coming in soon. I will remain here, join up with them and free these people. Please find and take care of Chocolat."

"Considering they'll need protection to be able to get away out and then from this place since we need to take out the leader, it is a good idea." the General said.

"We'll leave it to you then." Lloyd said.

Moments later, after they helped get the people out of the cells, the army helped escort the people away.

"Hmm, what's wrong kid?" Lloyd asked a young child that was still by them. "You're not going to run away?"

"I hope he does, we can't take care of him and fight at the same time." the General said.

"No, I'm leaving." the child said. "I want to thank you for saving me. Take this."

"What is this?" Lloyd wondered while looking at it.

"I picked it up over there." the boy said as he pointed near a wall. "I saw a Desian treating that card as if it was really important."

"Hmm, must be another card needed to get further in, or both are needed to open a door." Raine said as Lloyd gave her the blue card key and the boy left.

Heading the other direction, the found a room that had invisible crates that could only be seen with the ring. A cloak was found for Genis in a hidden chest, even though one had been gotten for him already. And after moving one crate to fill in a hole since the room where they found the Refresher was down some stairs that they couldn't get to because of the holes in the floor, they found a Exsphere in a chest after dropping the crate. Colette was able to use it which, for the moment, didn't seem to do anything that they could tell, but then, they weren't in any battles yet. Using the ring again, they touched a glowing pedestal nearby making a bridge to the other side appear. There was a small set of stairs leading down to a closed in floor with some machine and a walkway up from that that went behind some wall. There was another ledge down below them, but didn't seem to lead anywhere for the moment.

"Hey, something sparkled." Colette said when they went down the stairs to see if anything was important or lead them anywhere besides the obvious.

"Really? Must be above us." the General said.

"It's too high up for us to see." Lloyd said.

"I'll check it out." Colette said using her wings.

"Be careful dear, don't strain yourself." Raine said with concern.

"I'll be careful Professor." Colette said landing on the platform the strange machine was on. "Hmm, I know I saw it somewhere around here. Oh! It is one of those cards we've been finding!"

"Hmm, a red one." the General said looking at it.

"Someone must have dropped it when they were working on whatever this machine is." Raine said adding the card to the others they had.

Heading back the way they came, while also turning off the bridge, they made it back to the open expanse with no troubles.

"This is kinda strange. We're in the middle of the enemies base, and yet, there is no one here checking out where we have been." the General said.

"They may be understaffed." Raine said.

"Or we've been doing them a lot more damage and trouble than they can deal with." Lloyd said with a laugh.

Heading up to the next teleport pad, they activated the ring and got on. Nothing happened until Raine noticed a slot where a card could go. Putting one in at random, nothing happened and not getting it back, she tried another followed by the next and then they were teleported to another room much the same as the one they were in.

"Something tells me this is a maze of sorts." the General muttered as they all saw a few guards and more teleport circles.

"Ah man, how many of these do we have to take?" Lloyd grumbled.

"We haven't even moved from this spot and he's already complaining." Genis said.

"Shut up Genis." Lloyd said glaring at him.

"We'll just have to make a check list, keep watch on the rooms, if there is more like this to see the differences and check each portal out." the General said.

"Agreed. However, it may take a lot more time than we expect." Kratos said pulling his sword and the guards noticed them.

It took them a good hour, fighting quite a few Desians along the way, but through a process of elimination, they finally got to where they needed to be. Thanks to Raine and Genis, along with the General putting a good scratch in the wall to ensure they knew what to look for, they used the process of elimination to go through the different teleports to get to where they wanted to go, or at least one part. Chocolat was in one of the corners, to their left, as they were still in the rooms with the expanses with a plus sign look. Two Desians were standing near her, looking ready to kill her or worse.

"Lloyd! Look!" Genis exclaimed as he pointed.

"Stop!" Lloyd yelled as he pulled his swords. "You let her go!"

They turned and came at them, only to loose very badly in their rushed attack on the ready group. With them out of the way, no alarms tripped and no further guards coming, they went straight to the young lady.

"Are you alright?" the General asked.

"Yes, thank you. Did you all come to rescue me?" Chocolat asked.

"Yup! Did they hurt you at all?" Colette asked.

"No, I'm fine, really. Chosen One, everybody, thank you so much." Chocolat said cheerfully and respectfully to them, even bowing slightly.

"Ah, don't mention it." Lloyd said.

"There is no time to be celebrating." Kratos said. "We still need to take care of Magnius."

"Yes, we need to stop him before he causes more deaths and other troubles." the General said.

"Assistant Governor-General Neil is taking the people imprisoned here to safety." Raine said. "Our job, other than saving you, is to secure the control room and assure a safe escape."

"Dorr finally mobilized his plans then, didn't he?" Chocolat said.

The group more or less looked at each other, besides Kratos, and Lloyd spoke before the others could say the truth.

"Um, yeah, he did." Lloyd said.

"I'm not sure if it is the control room or not, but in the back is a platform that leads to a room filled with other sparkling lights and other magical looking things. I'll show you the way." Chocolat said.

"It may be a bit dangerous, be we'd appreciate the help." Raine said.

"Of course! Follow me!" Chocolat said.

Once at the platform at the other side of the room, Chocolat said that it was the one needed to get to the room she talked about was. All of them got on and went up, finding a very active computer room that had screens and other electronic stuff.

"Wow, this is the control room." Lloyd said.

"Hmm, they sure have a lot of technology here." the General muttered. "And enough screens to see everything going on in this place, and apparently outside as well. At least within view of the outer cameras."

"What?" Colette asked confused.

"So, the forsaken Chosen and her entourage of vermin have finally arrived." a voice, that was somewhat familiar said.

"For…saken?" Kratos said aloud.

"You got it mixed up Magnius. You're the one that is forsaken. Your time here is up." Lloyd said after the man dropped down from a hole in the ceiling where he was sitting in a command module.

Magnius laughed and pushed some button on the console around him.

Several Desian guards appeared on a couple of teleporters on either side of the room.

"We're surrounded!" Colette said.

"Colette, I'm surprised at you." the General said.

"What?" Colette asked confused.

"We've dealt with worse. Seven idiots aren't going to stop us. Hell, Lloyd I and Kratos could take these guys really easily, if it was just us." the General said.

"You're all a bunch of stupid vermin! I know your every move!" Magnius said with a laugh. "I even know about those inferior beings trying to escape too!"

A screen popped up for them to see, showing Neil taking them to the entrance, only for it to suddenly close and lock the group of prisoners and Neil in.

"How did Neil get in there?" Colette asked.

"That is a projector. A product of magi-technology." Kratos said.

"It does what?" Colette asked.

"It is a device that displays images of people and things that are very far away. We were displayed on here as well." Raine said.

"Actually, we are at the moment." the General said pointing at a screen to their right. "Interior surveillance of even the command room is important too."

"They are all trapped in there!" Genis exclaimed as they watched the group look for a way out.

"It was all a wasted effort!" Magnius said with a laugh. "Everything you have done is meaningless!"

"Oh, how so?" Lloyd asked. "We can still rescue everyone after we take care of you!"

"Big words for someone whose futile actions caused the disaster at Iselia!" Magnius said.

"That was…." Lloyd began.

"Don't let him get to you Lloyd. You didn't do anything that I wouldn't have done myself." the General said with a growl.

"In your case, you would have tried to take out the ranch as well." Raine said.

"Probably. If the security and guards here are as lack as that place, it would have been easy." the General said.

"I have an idea! How about I use those pathetic excuses for life and even worse slaves on the projector as a recreation of what happened to you boy." Magnius said tauntingly. "Watch, I'll unleash their Exsphere's and turn them all into monsters!"

"No!" Lloyd yelled.

"Come on now. I'll be more than happy to turn them into monsters, which would be a better use of their worthless lives, just like that old lady you killed…" Magnius said with another laugh as he taunted Lloyd further and angered the rest of the group. "Just like Marble!"

"Marble? You don't mean…" Chocolat began.

"Oh but I do my little Chocolat. Dear old granny Marble was sent to the Iselia ranch, where she was killed by Lloyd!" Magnius exclaimed as horror raced across the young woman's face. "I heard she met a pitiful end!"

"Wait, it wasn't like that!" Genis said turning to Chocolat. "Lloyd tried to save her! But the Desians turned her into a monster and…"

"Lloyd killed her!" Magnius said with a laugh.

"No, he didn't. She killed herself when she tired to take the Desian leader that attacked Iselia with her." the General said, smiling at the look of shock that momentarily was on Magnius face. "Towards the end, she regained her mind and saved Lloyd and Genis and who she could in the village."

"You're lying! You weren't even there!" Magnius yelled. "Don't listen to this…"

"No, I wasn't there. But I know and trust Lloyd and Genis. They don't lie." the General said.

"They are a couple of pathetic kids, and worthless just like the rest of you people. Lloyd killed her and that's the real story…." Magnius said laughing as Lloyd looked down sadly.

"No…" Chocolat began.

"You tell me something girl. Who do you believe more, that ugly and evil man there that took your family members from you to begin with and even took you and was going to kill your mother right in front of you, or us, who have the Chosen on our side and was there to help save your mother and your life." the General said glaring at the frightened young lady.

"Get them!" Magnius yelled before Chocolat could speak.

Two guards were able to grab her as she was still in shock, and was taken away quickly before the group could save her. It was pathetic how bad the Desains were fighting and loosing. Lloyd ran over finding a pass on the ground that Chocolat dropped in the confusion.

"Dammit! How could you idiots allow these inferior beings to defeat you?!" Magnius yelled in anger.

"If we're so inferior, then why were we able to defeat them so badly?" the General asked sarcastically and then turned his voice to a easily discernable mocking voice. "Or is it that you have to have us weakened in order for you to actually be able to fight us because you are to much of a coward and weak yourself to take us on."

The mans face turned red with rage as Kratos muttered, good job, but in a positive way as the man jumped out of the seat.

"Coward! Weak! I'll take you all on!" Magnius yelled. "I'll get rid of the worthless Chosen along with you fools who can't even let go of your elven blood!"

The fight was actually rather difficult, considering Magnius was able to use mana attacks along with a huge axe as well. But in the end, the fight only lasted five minutes or just over after a attack Genis did was more or less blocked by Magnius, but not the attack afterward.

"Eruption!" Genis said.

"Hah! Is that the best…" Magnius yelled brushing off the attack and getting ready to rush the poor boy.

"Hell Pyre Blast!" the General yelled.

A large wave of fire, sort of like a straight beam, raced across the floor, burning it and the ceiling and causing sparks to erupt from the damage to the electronics, and slammed into Magnius so hard he screamed in extreme pain as he was tossed backwards through the glass wall that his command seat was in, shattering it in a billion pieces as he continued through and hit the wall, breaking the screens and a few consoles from the impact. Though the man was still alive, he was bleeding badly and only had one eye left as he looked up at them.

"No…..how…..it's not possible…" Magnius croaked out.

"General!" Raine exclaimed as he barely caught the passed out man.

"You are a fool Magnius." Kratos said walking up to him as the others were centered around the unconscious General. "Cruxis has accepted Colette at the Chosen."

"What…?" Magnius said reaching out with a broken hand.

"And you should know who the General really is." Kratos said in a whisper tone. "Fighting him, even with his memory loss was a terrible mistake. He has the Osterhagen Jewel and it works for him."

"I…was betrayed…." Magnius croaked out before finally dying.

"How is he?" Kratos asked as he walked back over.

"Much the same as before." Raine said as she slowly stood. "Physically, he is fine with few injuries other than the recent battles, and I was able to take care of them as I always do. But I didn't expect for him to have this happen again, though it doesn't surprise me. Genis barely spoke his attack like last time."

"I guess he doesn't need to hear it for him to do whatever attack that comes with my most powerful mana attacks." Genis said.

"He's going to be okay, right Professor?" Colette asked with worry.

"Yes dear, he just needs to rest. Just like last time." Raine said.

"What do we do then, wait till he wakes up?" Lloyd asked.

"We need to finish here and then we can leave." Raine said. "Carrying him won't be much trouble."

"Hey Lloyd, look." Genis said as a large circular object that was raised glowed upwards after Raine messed with some controls that weren't damaged.

"Dammit! It's Chocolat!" Lloyd said seeing the screen showing two Desians taking her away outside in the forest nearby.

"I found the right controls. The people in the prisons here can escape now." Raine said.

"What about the Exspheres implanted in them?" Kratos asked. "Without Key Crest, it is only a mater of time before they go out of control."

"Can't we just take the Exspheres off them?" Genis asked.

"It is dangerous to attempt to remove a Exsphere without a Key Crest. I imagine only a dwarf could do it." Kratos said.

"We can ask Dirk to do it." Colette said looking up from the General's head where she was sitting beside.

"Yeah, let's contact my dad." Lloyd said. "We need to let him rest anyway."

"We'll work out all details later after we leave here. I've found and am going to activate the self-destruct system. Everyone ready?" Raine asked as she pushed buttons.

"Wait, are you serious?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"General!" Colette said as the man sat up suddenly and then fell on his side.

"Ow. I feel like I have been training non stop for a week or something." the General muttered with a groan of pain. "What's all the shouting about?"

"Raines going to blow this facility up." Kratos said.

"Oh, good." the General said with a smile as Genis and Lloyd, along with Colette helped the man to his feet, where he used his sword to keep standing. "Is there a timer maybe?"

"Um, yes." Raine said. "We'll need the time to get out of here and you'll be moving slow anyway…"

"Yeah, sorry about that." the General said rubbing his face. "We did get him…"

Kratos pointed and the General grunted in approval before handing his sword over to Lloyd.

"Raine can help me walk better, no offense guys." the General said leaning on her after she activated the system.

"You are taller than I and Genis." Lloyd said as they got on the teleporter. "Why are we blowing this place up?"

"Didn't we go over this?" the General said tiredly.

"If we have to enter the human ranches, for whatever reason, we should try to save who we can and destroy the place before we leave. Doing so will cripple their operations in those areas not to mention be a decisive victory for everyone who stands against the Desians." Raine said.

"How much time do we have anyway?" the General asked as he tried to ignore the blaring alarm.

"I gave us fifteen minutes." Raine said. "Baring any unforeseen circumstances, I have no doubt we can get out before then."

They got out with a little over five minutes to spare and found Neil outside. He was happy to see they made it and though didn't ask any questions, did give a questioning look at Raine holding up one of the group.

"What happened to all the people we released?" Lloyd asked.

"We've moved everyone to Palmacosta." Neil said.

"Then you need to leave here too, please hurry!" Genis said as they all started to move away.

"Wait, what's going on?" Neil asked.

"It is going to explode!" Colette said stopping for a moment and then following the others.

"Explode? Explode!" Neil said rushing after them after a moment of thinking.

The explosion was massive and with the sound, it was sure to have been heard even back at Palmacosta.

"Wow, I was beginning to think I might not make it." Lloyd said as they were standing outside the former base an hour later.

"I'm glad everyone is alright." Colette said with a smile, especially since the General was walking on his own again, but not ready for any big fights if at all possible.

"Hey, where is Chocolat?" Neil asked.

"We think she was taken to another location." Raine said.

"I see…." Neil said sadly.

"If she is alright, she can still be rescued." Kratos said.

"Yes. Please, if you learn of her location, come and tell us immediately." Neil said. "Even Dorr really wanted to save her."

"Right, I swear we'll find her." Lloyd said.

"Oh, all those people held captive, have something called an Exsphere in them." Genis said.

"It is dangerous to leave them as they are now." Lloyd said. "You need to send a letter in my name to a dwarf named Dirk who lived near Iselia. I'm sure he'll help you get them removed."

"Dirk, in Iselia. Okay, I understand." Neil said. "Then, I shall go back to the city. Please stop by Palmacosta and visit us at anytime."

Once he had left, they talked a bit about what to do and realized they needed to still get that info from the book, so they headed for the House of Salvation to get that statue the old cranky man wanted. It wasn't much of a surprise that the General fell asleep after a few battles with the different monsters and had to be carried the rest of the way there. It wasn't until the next morning that he awoke, apologizing greatly for the trouble which Kratos was the only one who was upset seeing as he spent most of the time carrying him. After they had freshened up and ate, they went to talk to the Priest.

"You say you want the Spiritua Statue?" the Grand Priest asked.

"I know it is a brazen request, but it is for the world regeneration." Lloyd said.

The confusion on the two priest faces made the General shake his head.

"You know about that old man up on the peak who…." the General began.

"Yes, we have heard many things about Koton, not all of them very good." the Grand Priest said.

"Yeah, well because of circumstances beyond our control, that idiot has the Book of Regeneration we need to help locate where the seals are." the General said. "But he won't let us even look at it until he has that statue."

"I am not surprised. You are not the first to ask for it, and for that particular man." the other priest said.

"Forgive me, but personally, I'd like to knock him out, or worse and take the book since it was taken and then given to him through ill gotten means." the General said with a shrug.

"Please Father, it is needed, though for a bad purpose seeing as that man has so much hate and greed, but we need it to find the seals to save the world." Colette said.

"Do not worry dear Chosen One. You have asked and we will not hesitate to lend our aid." the Grand Priest said with a smile. "The ends justify the means to saving the world. Please, give them the statue."

"Um…" the other Priest began. "My most humble apologies!"

This got everyone including the Grand Priest curious.

"This Spiritua Statue is actually a fake I had placed here." the priest said nervously.

"What? What are you talking about?!" the Grand Priest exclaimed.

"Certainly looks like the real one, but then I haven't seen the real one." the General muttered.

"I lost the real Spiritua Statue during a pilgrimage a year ago." the priest said.

"The pilgrimage is the Church of Martel's spiritual training journey, right?" Lloyd asked. "Why would you take the statue along with you?"

"Is it just me, or did hearing Lloyd say that sound a bit strange?" the General muttered.

"Strange isn't the word. More like shocked. He got it right." Raine said.

"The halo on the head of the Spiritua Statue is made of diamond." the Grand Priest said. "We always take it out on pilgrimages with us to protect it from thieves."

"On our trip last year, I followed the same custom as usual." the priest said. "And brought the Spiritua Statue with me to Thoda Island. But there, I accidentally dropped it into the geyser."

"Why did you have to take it to a place like that?!" Lloyd asked.

"I am terrible sorry. I was so moved upon seeing the geyser for the first time. By the time I had realized it, the statue had fallen onto the rocks on the other side of the geyser." the priest said.

"And didn't break. Hmm, obviously well built statue." the General said.

"Yes. I was extremely desperate and I paid a visit to a dwarf near Iselia and had him make something just like it." the priest said.

"I thought that handy work kinda looked familiar." the General said snapping his fingers.

"Huh, Dirk made that statue. Interesting." Genis said.

"It is very good work too. Just as I expected from him." Raine said.

"Dad made that huh?" Lloyd muttered. "Just what kind of jobs are you doing?"

"What should we do now?" Kratos asked. "Do you think that old man can be fooled with this one?"

"That doesn't seem likely." Raine said. "It is well built and a very good replica of the original that no one has noticed the difference, but it is still fake as is the diamond."

"How about we just go get the real one?" Colette asked.

"Um…" Raine said nervously as the General rose an eyebrow at her. "You um, want to go to Thoda Island? And on top of that, the rocky area is on the other side of the geyser, correct?"

"Yes." the priest said.

"The problem is the geyser." Lloyd said looking at the group. "Even I'll pass on getting hit with boiling water."

"Oh, my, Lloyd!" Raine said in amazement. "Not only did you remember what the pilgrimage was for, but you also remembered that a geyser erupts with boiling water. I'm so proud!"

"Lloyd, that is amazing!" Colette said.

"Of course, everyone knows that." Lloyd said.

"Which one, the geyser or the pilgrimage?" the General asked.

"He probably guessed on the pilgrimage." Genis said with a wave of one hand as he shrugged.

"Sh…shut up…" Lloyd muttered.

"Humph." Kratos muttered.

"If only we can stop the geyser." Colette said.

"I've heard that the eruption cycle of the Thoda Island geyser is quite short." Kratos said.

"I doubt it is short enough for someone to go climbing around to grab a statue that is probably quite heavy. And I doubt even Colette could fly over and get it without getting burned." the General said.

"Even if she could, with all the time the statue has been there, the heat would still be on it and make it dangerous to just grab and take away." Raine said as she thought. "Maybe we can seal it with something."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking Lloyd?" the General said seeing the boys eyes show he was thinking.

"It is if you are thinking Genis can freeze the water." Lloyd said.

"Oh yeah! I can give that a try. You better be grateful!" Genis said.

"Dwarven vow #1: Let's all work together for a peaceful world." Lloyd said. "We're counting on you Mr. Genius Magician."

Once outside, they started for a dock on the coastline that the priest gave them directions to.

"What you are so intently thinking on?" Raine asked as they were walking at the back of the group, a few feet behind everyone.

"You are obviously a very extremely intelligent and wise person Raine. I've never met someone so smart, even though I don't remember my past, I get the feeling you're the most smartest person I've ever met anyway." the General said.

"Though I appreciate the compliment, I doubt that is what you were thinking." Raine said.

"It is what Lloyd said, which he was either making a pun on or didn't realize what he said." the General said.

"What part?" Raine asked a bit confused as she went over the conversation back in the House of Salvation.

"You're last name is Sage, which by definition is a wise and old and powerful magician. Genis's name is, from what I understand is short for genius. And considering how smart and powerful Genis is, the Mr. Genius Magician title Lloyd gave him is um, well…." the General said frowning.

"Hmm, a compliment or a joke." Raine said with a small smile. "Knowing Lloyd, he didn't intent it to be either. I am surprised I didn't catch that."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The walk there wasn't much trouble and the Grand Priest gave them a few holy bottles for the journey that made most monsters stay away from them, making the trip much easier since it took one day to get there and managed to keep their camp for the night safe. The closer they got though, the more Raine, or to the General who watched her a lot, seemed agitated and shaky. The view was nice when they arrived, seeing one large hut leading to a dock, that held the boats to take them across the ocean, on a short trip to the Thoda Island nearby.

"Huh, the Thoda Island dock." the General said seeing the sign. "I guess they would name this place for the island we need to get to."

"Oh, a cute doggy!" Colette said walking to pet it while the rest of them spread out to rest before going in to get a boat.

"You alright Raine?" the General asked, already knowing what the problem was.

"Yes, just fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Raine asked, covering her fear rather greatly.

The General was about to say something to her when he turned and looked at Colette, who was walking back over.

"Did I hear right and you named that dog Binky?" the General asked.

"Yeah, he looks and felt like a Binky." Colette said with a bright smile as the dog ran over and rubbed against her leg as she petted it.

"Binky sounds more like a cat name to me." the General muttered.

They went in, finding a young lady behind a counter nearby and noticed that the building was also one of the Houses of Salvation just like the others.

"Hi! Welcome to the Thoda Island Sightseeing Boat Dock!" the lady, who introduced herself as Candy, said happily. "This is the most convenient….well, only way actually to get to the Thoda Geyser. It will be 200 gald for the round trip. Would you like to use the boat?"

"Yeah, that is what we are here for." the General said putting the money down.

"Thank you very much! Have a good time!" Candy said.

Going out to the dock, they found they were actually boats, but wooden washtubs, and there was five of them total. To say they were surprised was putting it mildly.

"This isn't a boat, it is a washtub." Lloyd said.

"Yep. It is a washtub." Genis said.

"The water is calm and the island isn't all that far away, so it does explain a few things." the General muttered.

"Washtubs for traveling." Kratos said. "Hmm…"

"Wow, this looks like it will be fun!" Colette said cheerfully.

"I'm….going to wait here, till you all get back, go on ahead without me." Raine said stepping back.

"What's wrong Professor Sage?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, n…nothing. I'm not getting in that thing is all." Raine said nervously.

"But it looks so fun! Let's get in!" Colette said.

"Yeah Raine…" Genis said grabbing her hand and pulling.

The General was the only one not surprised when she cried out and backed away, pulling herself free from her brothers hand.

"Ahh?" Lloyd asked in wonder. "Professor Sage…"

"You all go on ahead, we'll be right behind soon. I need to talk to her privately anyway." the General said while making a shooing motion.

"You both are really coming, right?" Colette asked.

"I promise princess, we'll be there shortly." the General said rubbing her head.

They left, leaving the one tub behind for the two.

"Raine, I know you are afraid of water, so please don't deny it." the General began as she kinda looked startled. "And as much as I would like to know why, I'm not going to ask because you are hiding it rather well from the others, who apparently haven't noticed it."

"How did you know?" Raine asked.

"No offense, but some of those excuses to not go to the beach with the rest of us were rather lame. And when we had that near flood while out camping away from the town and you stayed in that tree, making the rest of us do the same for an hour until the water level dropped, saying you didn't want your feet any wetter than they already were, was a bit pitiful." the General said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Raine said turning around with her arms crossed showing anger when he could see she was sad and fearful about something.

"We did promise to follow and I wasn't lying to her when I saw I wanted to talk to you alone." the General said touching her shoulder.

"I want to go, but…." Raine muttered.

"I have an idea, so you will have to trust me." the General said as she slowly nodded. "I'm going to get in and sit cross legged. I want you to get in next and do the same across from me. Then, just think of something else as I get us there, having your eyes closed and your hands on my knees."

It took her a moment, but she said yes and did so. Even though she was obviously scared, for whatever reason the General had no idea of, and shaking enough to notice, he rowed slowly to not shake the tub anymore than the water was doing.

"Raine, I have something I want to tell you, so concentrate on what I am saying, okay?" the General said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"This is to help me not think…" Raine began.

"Don't think on it and don't look…" the General said, grabbing her face gently when she started to turn her head. "It is important."

"Okay." Raine said as confidently as possible.

"Genis has somewhat of an idea of what I want to do, but Lloyd has a better idea since he has been helping me with it. After I got to Iselia, and got settled in, I was happy to see a place where half-elves weren't being discriminated against. And then those travelers showed about half a year after I arrived and tried to start trouble because you and Genis lived there. You don't know this and I never wanted you to really know, but I almost went after them when they left the village finally. It was only because Lloyd told me it wasn't worth it is why I didn't track them down for all those hurtful and evil statements they said."

"Sorry, but I fail to see where this is going." Raine said listening intently enough that she apparently forgot or was doing a great job of not noticing where she was. "Though I am glad you didn't do anything."

"The point is, with Lloyds help and the Mayor who had more detailed information about the land in that area, I found a nice place, just outside the forest a bit south of Iselia near the coastline, where I believe it would be possible to create a town. A town where the most important rule would be, no discrimination based on race. Though we haven't met a Desian who isn't evil like the others, I'm sure there is one or two out there and they would be allowed to live in that city with other people who live with no biased issues." the General said, still slowly rowing.

"Wow, that is a very good idea. I would love to live in a place where I don't have to worry about people talking about me because of what I am behind my back or to my face." Raine said happily that quickly turned to sadness as she looked down at her lap. "But it is just a dream…"

"No, it is not. That's what I am trying to tell you Raine. I've got plans drawn up, Dirk has helped here and there with the ideas and how to use the land properly, through irrigation and such. There is some good land there that will grow a lot of food and feed some animals that could be brought in." the General said getting her attention again as he let go of one of the oars and held her hand. "There would be a school, that while being small in attendance at first, could hopefully grow much bigger as word gets out of the sort of place there is. Other half elves out there could come live with us along with any humans that see past all the stuff they saw bad about your kind."

"Genis and I would love to live in a place like that. But something like that would be hard to fund and even worse, be harder to protect from those who hate and want to…" Raine began.

"Raine, even though quite a few things have been set up for this to start and work, none of it can really go through until after we save the world. And once that has happened, people will know it was us, a group of humans and half elves that did it. It will be just one big step for people to see not all that is said about half elves is bad. There is bad on both sides, elves, half elves, humans. If I remember a lesson you gave once, there was a dwarf who hated humans and attacked them some hundred years ago or something." the General said.

"I do remember that, and I only brought it up because Lloyd asked me a question about it on one of those rare occasions he actually read his text book and understood it." Raine said while still keeping her eyes closed. "I do like the idea and would love to help and live in a place like that once this is over. I don't see why it needed to be private though if Lloyd and Genis already know…."

"Colette does have an idea or does know, I forget which at the moment and while I would love to have her be there with us, unless something changes in a positive way, we already know what is going to happen…." the General said sadly as Raine nodded sadly as well.

"You didn't want Kratos to know? I know you don't really trust him…" Raine began.

"No, I wanted to be able to talk to you privately for a different reason." the General said reaching into his pocket. "I got you something, something special not only to me, but for you as well. I got it in Palmacosta, and I'm only saying that because you probably would realize that once you see it, and did so before the whole thing with Chocolat and her mother…."

"It must not be very big, which I don't mind since we are traveling a lot." Raine said as he slowly pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"Raine, I told you about the town idea for another reason entirely. I want and hope that you'll help that dream come true in another way than what you think." the General said opening a small finely crated wooden box that held a particular item in it, that made her eyes widen considerably after he told her to open them. "Raine, would you marry me?"

She took the box, opening her mouth a few times, but didn't say anything. He could tell he really shocked her, because it was apparent that she did not expect this.

"We unfortunately can't get married right now, well not at this particular moment, but I mean…" the General began.

"After we save the world, I figured that out rather quickly when you started." Raine said looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I will."

He, very reluctantly put his hand up when she started to move closer.

"I really want nothing more than to kiss you right now, but considering where we are…" the General began with a hurt look that mirrored hers, that was until she looked around.

"You had to remind me…" Raine said grabbing the sides of the washtub after putting the small box into her pocket.

"I've been trying to find the right opportunity to ask, and figured giving it to you now would help get your mind…" the General began.

"Land, now." Raine said pointing and then pulled the box back out as she went back to rowing. "For so many years, I often wondering if I would fine someone, and always pushed the thought away because of how people treat half elves…."

"Too many people believe all the stories about others before finding out about the particular people before hand." the General said smiling as she kept looking at the ring, not taking it out of the box though, with a smile.

"From a school teacher perspective, the half elves did bring it on themselves. It is just that that misfortune is also on all the other half elves with good intentions." Raine said glancing up and quickly putting the box in her pocket.

"Something wrong?" the General asked worried as she wiped her eyes and straightened up.

"We are almost there. I'd rather not say anything to the others yet." Raine said.

"I have the perfect excuse then." the General said with a wink as he told her.

"Devious on your part, but a good one. I had been going over some ideas of my own about that subject before you gave me that ring." Raine said smiling.

"What took you to so long?" Lloyd asked as the General got out, holding her hand to help her out and not rock the washtub too much.

"Thanks General." Raine said straightening out her coat again. "We were talking about school subjects. Though we are also here sightseeing, it can be educational as well."

Colette smiled as Genis said cool, while Lloyd groaned.

"Sorry Lloyd, but school has to continue despite us saving the world. I have to do the school work too." the General said.

"Let's get going." Kratos said.

As they walked off the dock, they heard people above them on the path they got on talking and yelling shouts of joy as the geyser erupted.

"That was fun! I look forward to going back across again!" Colette said.

"Seawater came into out tub." Lloyd said. "I thought we were going to sink!"

"I was about to create a large sheet of ice if it started getting worse." Genis said.

"We had no troubles." Kratos said. "The Chosen did however move quite a bit."

"It was calm and easy for us." the General said.

"Wow!" Lloyd said in amazement as they walked up and saw over the rope rails.

"Lloyd, a geyser is a type of hot spring that periodically erupts with boiling water and vapor." Genis said.

"Y…yeah, I knew that." Lloyd said.

"He had to have known since he brought up the hot water issue back at the House of Salvation." the General said.

"That's right, Lloyd did." Genis said in surprise, mostly because he forgot Lloyd did say it.

"Hmm.." Colette muttered as she looked at and around it while Raine was studying the reader board rather intently.

"What is it Chosen?" Kratos asked.

"That sign, over there on the lookout platform…." Colette said pointing to their right. "It seems familiar. I think there is something behind it."

"That looks like a pedestal to open a door to the seals." the General said after moving to the far left and seeing behind the sign from his vantage point.

"Yeah, that what I thought too." Colette said. "Or I get the feeling of."

"Well, we are looking for a water seal, so if this place is one, it makes sense." Genis said.

Raine turned as did the others, only because she said so, to listen to the lady by the sign talk for a few moments about the geyser. Lloyd got bored quickly and started to wander off, but Genis grabbed his arm as Raine looked at the two of them. After listening for several minutes, the people dispersed to look around or go back to the mainland. Some old lady was making mention of having fun, but not being able to go other places because of the Desians.

"I'm sorry ma'am." the General said. "What was that about great tourist spots?"

"They are just places I wish I could go young man." the elderly lady said. "The Balacruf Mausoleum and Asguard, the City of Ruins, are both beyond Hakonesia Peak. But they along with this place, are the Three Great Tourist Spots in the world."

"Thanks." the General said before going back to Raine and telling her what he heard and thought.

"Hmm." Raine said thinking with a hand on her chin. "I've heard of the Mausoleum and the City of Ruins. It is possible that they could be seals since the Triet ruins were also a seal."

"We really have little else to go on and since we will probably go their for information anyway…" the General said.

"We'll know the locations once we get that statue and he lets us see the book." Raine said.

"Somehow, I doubt he'll let us see it at all, and take the statue from us claiming we tried to steal it, even though we came in with it." the General said.

"Hopefully we can see the book and he doesn't cause us anymore trouble than he already has. So, I heard there is another one of those pedestals that Colette needs to touch to open a hidden door." Raine said.

"Yeah, she saw it over there by the lookout point." the General said as the group went over.

"Hey, there is the statue!" Colette said looking down in the geyser at the lookout point.

"So, all I have to do to the geyser is stop it with my mana, right?" Genis asked.

"Yeah, while it is stopped, I'll go down there along the rocky parts and get the statue." Lloyd said.

"The ice I can make will….well, it is just a estimate, but I don't think that it'll last more than thirty seconds." Genis said.

"Gotcha. Just have to be quick." Lloyd said.

"And careful. The only one here that can save you with certain effort is Colette, and while I know you wouldn't mind doing so, we already know using your wings to much gets tiring." the General said.

"If she has to go out there, try not to fall either way. My healing arts do have limits." Raine said.

"You have a bad habit of getting cocky. Be careful." Kratos said.

"Icicle!" Genis said waving his Kendama at the water.

Lloyd started out across it and was almost there when a massive wave of steam arose just as he got near the small niche the statue was on. Not being able to go backwards or move, Colette rushed out and grabbed him, getting back quickly with a few burns on them both, but nothing serious. Raine healed them and was thankful she didn't have to do anything more since they avoided serious injuries.

"Thank Colette. I almost had it." Lloyd said.

"A lot hotter than we thought." the General said as he dropped his sword and took his coat off. "Genis, do that again."

"No offense General, but you're a lot heavier than Lloyd is." Genis said.

"But I am faster and have better balance." the General said as he waved for Genis to do so. "I saw how Lloyd did it, so I know what to do."

Raine looked ready to say something, but put her hand down as Genis hit the steam with another icicle attack. Lloyd couldn't help but say, wow, as the General did go fast across, get to the ledge and grab the statue. Genis shot the steam again as the General yelled and rushed back over.

"Damn, that was hot and this thing is just a bit heavy." the General said sitting down and wiping his face.

"Are you alright?" Raine asked kneeling down, worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine, I didn't get burned thankfully. Just hot." the General said as she helped him to his feet.

"Say, this Spiritua Statue that this woman was made after, she saved the world right?" Lloyd asked looking at the said statue.

"That right. Thanks to Spiritua, the world was filled with mana and the people were saved." Colette said. "And then Spiritua was guided into heaven."

"If she saved the world back then, why is everyone suffering so much now?!" Lloyd said. "With the mana shortages and the Desians?"

"The world stopped receiving its blessing because the Tower of Salvation disappeared." Colette said.

"That's the one big thing that bugs me. From what I have learned, not only from you Raine, is that this Tower is so huge, or tall, that you can see it almost no matter where you are in the world. I know there is some real powerful mana abilities out there, but to be able to hide something like that…" the General said trailing off.

"I have wondered that myself from time to time." Raine said. "But I have yet to come up with any ideas of how or why. And Lloyd, is it just me or did it sound like you have been studying lately?"

"Yeah, you did ask the question about the statue." the General said.

"No, not really. It has just been bugging me." Lloyd said not really seeing Raine have mixed emotions.

"Not sure how to take that." Raine muttered more to herself than out loud.

"I just thought, since it is a tower, someone had to have made it and someone has to be doing something with it. As the General said, we can't see it and no one knows where it is from what we've noticed, so where is it, you know?" Lloyd said.

"Maybe angels like Remiel are providing us with mana." Colette said.

"If they are, then why aren't they providing enough to save the world. I've heard the story and all the other stuff back in school with you all, but I still don't understand why they need someone, you Colette, to change into an angel to save the world. If there was more Chosen, then yeah, it would make sense. But I don't get how one person can really save the world by becoming an angel." the General said.

"Perhaps because you lost your memory, you don't grasp the full definition of the story and what the Chosen must do." Kratos said.

"I think I'll just go with the idea doesn't make sense and won't get it until I see the journey end." the General said.

"This is all a very fascinating subject and discussion." Raine said, genuinely impressed and wanting to continue it. "But we'll have to leave it for a time when we are doing school work."

"Why can't we continue right now Raine?" Genis asked.

"To much vapor in the air. We try to write anything down, the paper will get wet quickly and or tear." the General said. "Be kinda like trying to read a book in the pouring rain."

"I was going to say almost the exact same thing." Raine said.

"I have been working with you for two years." the General said with a shrug. "That saying where great minds think alike makes sense."

"Obviously doesn't work on everyone." Genis muttered while looking at Lloyd.

"What?" Lloyd asked not sure what was going on.

Going around the sign, Raine was the most happy to see there was a pedestal. The General almost laughed, blaming it on sucking in too much of the watery air, when Lloyd spoke.

"Hey, isn't this a, whatchamacallit stone?" Lloyd asked.

"You alright?" Raine asked as the General was hitting his chest lightly.

"Yeah, just fine." the General said coughing a few times while trying not to laugh.

"It is a oracle stone Lloyd." Kratos said.

"I wonder where the hidden door is?" Colette said looking around while standing by the stone.

"This is the Seal of Water then!" Raine said looking at the stone.

"Well, that sucks. I didn't even need to get that Spiritua Statue then!" Lloyd said.

"Yeah we did. And somehow, I doubt the entrance to where we need to go in under the water. If it is, I certainly think going down there would be a bad idea, at least not for a couple hours." the General said.

"I doubt it as well. It would be too hot to go down there and water like this has a corrosive element to it. More than likely, the doorway is very nearby and the temple is more than likely under the mountain." Raine said. "Go ahead dear, touch the stone."

"Okay Professor." Colette said.

A few large boulders dropped away from the rocky mountain side above the geyser, splashing water high into the air, but not on them or anyone else thankfully. A barely visible walkway lead from the spot they were on into the mountain.

"How did Noishe get here?" the General asked.

"He swam across." Lloyd said.

"Hmm, I didn't notice. We have company, wave everyone." the General said.

They were all confused but looked over seeing Noishe was keeping Sheena from coming up the path to them.

"Hmm, I guess she didn't give up." Lloyd said.

"I was wondering where she was." Colette said. "She's been everywhere else since we've seen here."

"We'll have to keep our guard up extra carefully." Kratos said.

"Let's begin this excavation at once. I'm looking forward to seeing what is inside!" Raine said excitedly as she moved forward.

"Hmm, I did not expect that." the General muttered as he followed and looked down at the water still steaming below them.

"We're not here to excavate anything Professor." Lloyd said.

"Never know Lloyd. Raine could find anything." Genis said.

Outside, Sheena summoned for Corrine, to hopefully get Noishe out of the way. He looked at Corrine and growled, but didn't move. Sheena looked over seeing the walkway disappear, keeping her from following and making her cry out in frustration.

"I'll get you next time for sure!" Sheena exclaimed.

Noishe sat down and howled, but didn't move.

"Why does this weird animal block the way?!" Sheena yelled.

"Something wrong?" Lloyd asked seeing Kratos stopped near the entrance.

"It looks like that girl didn't make it inside to follow us." Kratos said.

"What girl?" Lloyd asked as the General smacked himself in the face.

"I don't believe it, and I'm right here." the General muttered.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"That assassin girl that wants to kill the Chosen." Kratos stated. "Are you even paying attention?"

"Oh yeah, she was out there." Lloyd said. "I guess Noishe kept her from following. He usually runs to avoid fighting."

"Somehow, I doubt she'll attack him. And it looks like the bridge disappeared too." the General said looking behind Kratos. "On the bright side, we only need to deal with the monsters in here then."

Following around and noticing a puzzle system, they realized quickly that a doorway was sealed by activating a specific place, so going down and around, they found a large fancy looking block that was very study and pushed it into the doorway and went back activating the switch, which kept the doorway from closing.

"I guess we should expect this in all the other places with the seals." the General said.

"Well, it makes sense that the Chosen would need to not only overcome monsters in her way, but also do complex puzzles in order to get where she can to release the seals." Raine said.

Changing the function of the ring, which wasn't surprising, was fun. That took some trial and error since it was the function that closed the doorway until they put the block in the way.

"Hey, water comes out!" Lloyd said making it squirt a few times.

"I guess that would be useful for watering plants." the General said with a chuckle.

Kratos only groaned while Genis, though getting it, didn't find it as funny as Raine and Colette did, as did the General who laughed with them. Lloyd either didn't listen or care as he played with the ring a couple more times.

"I didn't know there was a ruin like this inside the Thoda Geyser. To begin with, why did they build a temple here? Was there a reason it had to be built here? Hmmm...it's fascinating." Raine said as she looked around.

"Professor! We're here to break the seal, remember? Let's go!" Lloyd said.

"What did you say?! Lloyd! Have you no intellectual curiosity at all?! Facing a ruin before you, doesn't your mind drift to thoughts of history and the people?!" Raine exclaimed.

"Ah, well, um, I'm not really sure what to say..." Lloyd said nervously.

"Oh! Why, in such a great ruin as this, are there no wall paintings or tablets or other records left behind?!" Raine said.

"Maybe they didn't bother leaving any since no one but the Chosen can get in here anyway." Lloyd said.

"Wow." the General said amazed.

"That was different." Genis said.

"What?" Lloyd asked confused.

"Lloyd!" Raine said rather loudly startling the boy.

"Y...yes?" Lloyd asked nervously like he did something wrong.

"That's an excellent observation." Raine said impressed.

Lloyd had a pointed look before dropping his head and then they moved on.

"Since we are so close if not in the Thoda Geyser." Genis said as he looked at the steaming cones in the water nearby. "And it is a plentiful source of water, it must be reacting to that."

"With this power, we could supply water to distant areas." Raine said thinking of further applications.

"But it only squirts water. That seems kind of weak to me." Lloyd said. "I doubt it could do more than take care of houseplants."

After raising the platform nearby, they made their way back and entered the teleporter to a section that had one of the same round sections that Remiel always came down on to talk and then change Colette. There was water all around them outside the small temple setting and nice pillars holding up a section above them.

"Nice place." the General said.

"This place is rather dark and humid. Let's hurry up and get out of here." Lloyd complained.

"Better than being in that hot desert and those Triet Ruins." the General said.

"Are we going to have to fight some monster here too like the last time?" Lloyd wondered.

"I think so." Genis said. "I feel mana welling up, just like the last seal, the Seal of Fire."

"Well, since this is a water area, I guess using your most powerful lightening attack would help." the General said as he pulled his swords.

"Ah, yeah, how about not." Raine said.

"Only if it becomes a necessary measure." Kratos said.

"What?" the General asked as the ground began shaking and then three floating mermaid creatures appeared.

Thankfully, Genis didn't have to use Indignation and used a different one, so the General didn't end up, though probably would have ended the fight sooner, would have also been unconscious as well. In the end, though a bit battered and bruised, they won and Raine was able to help them all since nothing was serious.

Steam rushed out sides of the circular object where they stood ready to see Remiel. Suddenly a glass chamber of sorts came out of the circle and for a very brief moment, as it was whirling inside with water and air, there was some woman.

"Did anyone else see that?" the General asked.

"I thought I did, but it was so quick, I couldn't tell what it was." Raine said.

"I saw something, but I don't know what it was either." Genis said.

"I didn't see anything." Lloyd said as Kratos said the same.

The glass chamber dropped and a glowing ball of blue light was there.

"Chosen of Regeneration….You have done well in reaching this far. Now, offer your prayers at the altar." a voice said as Colette was about to say something.

"Yes!" Colette said as she walked up. "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!"

Her wings appeared and she floated up as the ball went away and Remiel appeared from above in a bright light.

"You have done well, Chosen One, Colette. The second seal is now released." Remiel said.

"Thank you, Father." Colette said.

"Accept this blessing from Cruxis." Remiel said after pausing a moment after what Colette said. "I hereby grant thy an additional angelic power."

"Ah…Father?" Colette asked.

"The next seal lies for north, in a place that gazes upon the end." Remiel said. "Offer your prayers at the altar in that distant land."

"Father, have I done something to displease you?" Colette asked.

Though the group noticed, they didn't think much of it when Remiel looked up from her at the group and then back at her.

"It matters not. All that is needed is for you to become an angel." Remiel said. "I will be waiting for you at the next seal. Colette, my daughter. Hurry and become a true angel. Do not disappoint me."

After that, he disappeared in a yellow light.

"What's up with him? He always talks like he is so important." Genis said.

"Genis! Apologize to Colette!" Raine stated fiercely.

"It's alright." Colette said after he did. "Father…Remiel really does sound like that."

"Somehow, I don't think it is you." the General said with narrowed eyes as he thought. "The other times, he didn't look at us at all, and though I wasn't there the first time, Genis did explain he only looked and talked to you."

"That was strange." Raine said. "The way he looked at us, seemed contemptible."

"I got the feeling he was upset with one of us. Considering the group, he either has a problem with Kratos, or more than likely, me." the General said.

"Why you?" Lloyd asked. "Kratos is only in it for the money."

"I have no memory of my past, but certain people know about me, or some aspects." the General said looking at Kratos.

"I have only heard things here and there, but until the journey started, we had never met." Kratos said. "Many different stories tell of you being a great warrior, which is true. However, you don't remember your past much less everything you are capable of doing I suspect."

"I'm tired of this place." Lloyd said. "Let's get going to the next seal. Or somewhere else if anything."

"He said something about the next seal being about, the end or what was it?" the General asked.

"A place that gazes upon the end." Raine said. "Rather cryptic."

"No, it might not be." the General said snapping his fingers. "Remember what I told you that old lady said about the three big tourist spots? I'm not saying it is, but the only thing that comes to mind about gazing at the end, would be, a mausoleum."

"That would make perfect sense with the words Remiel said." Raine said. "We can't say for sure, but we can confirm it once we take that statue to Koton and see the book."

"It wouldn't surprise me if Asguard was the next seal. Ruins would be good tourist spots." the General said. "The only reason the Triet one isn't is other than because there is little to look at, it's too damn hot to even try."

"Yeah, that place was sweltering hot." Lloyd said. "Kinda reminded me of the days dad had to work on jobs even in the middle of the hot summer."

"We should get moving. We have a long journey back to the peak." Kratos said.

As they got near the entrance out, the General stopped them suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Raine asked.

"I remembered something important about the other seals, specifically about you Colette." the General said kneeling down. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Colette stated.

"Nothing feels different?" the General asked.

"No, not that I can tell." Colette said.

"Hmm, I now know what you are referring to." Raine said as she rubbed her chin in thought. "With each change, Colette either stumbled or looked ill, but only after we left the area where the seal was."

"Right. Whatever change that he did, must not truly start taking place until after she leaves the area." the General said as he picked her up, to her surprised and held her at his side. "No offense princess, but these changes keep making you feel rather lousy, or so it looks to us. I'd rather be safe than sorry, so you don't hurt yourself once we leave, okay?"

"Okay." Colette said hugging his neck as they headed out, Raine at his side keeping watch.

The walkway was back, which Raine figured was because Colette was so near, so they headed down and didn't see Sheena anywhere as Noishe was sitting against the rocks nearby and got up when Lloyd came down off the rocky hill. As the others stepped down and the General being last, it worried them, but didn't surprised them when Colette went limp in the General's arms.

"Just like the last time, I can't do anything to help her." Raine said sadly. "We just need to let her rest so her body can become more fully aware of the change."

"We can set up camp nearby here in the hills." Kratos said. "We need to rest ourselves anyway after such a battle."

"We need to accept that every time she releases a seal, this will happen." Raine said.

"Considering it looks like we have to fight some monster guarding the location of the seal, we are all going to need to rest anyway." the General said. "My feet are still wet from that water wave she hit me with."

"Yes, but for Colette it is going to be much worse. For now, I am going to call her condition Angel Toxicosis." Raine said.

"Colette, are you okay? Do you hurt or anything?" Genis asked as she slowly woke up.

"I'm fine." Colette said a bit tiredly. "It'll go away soon. I'm sorry for worrying everyone…"

"No princess. We can't help but worry." the General said. "You are having to go through a very difficult ordeal. These changes are going to happen each time you release these seals. All we can do is be there to help you through it."

"I can see it is painful Colette, and I am sorry I am unable to help." Raine said.

"I'll be fine. It'll pass as the other times." Colette said.

"We're going to rest for the night and then take off tomorrow." Kratos said.

"We don't…" Colette began.

"Dear, even we are tired. Considering all that has been happening, we'll be resting after releasing each seal anyway." Raine said. "We've been in there most of the day, which has been the case with the other places."

"Okay." Colette said with a smile.

That night, Kratos was currently on watch even though there seemed to be no monsters nearby and after saying the assassin lady might be, the General agreed they should have someone. At the moment, he was keeping watch and smiled lightly in remembrance of a time when he had a relationship once. The General was sleeping next to Raine, but not in the same bed roll. Genis was on the other side of Raine while Colette had her bed roll near the General, untouched. Lloyd had one somewhat close to Genis and just woke up. Seeing Colette not in her bed, he walked over seeing her standing on a hill nearby looking at the moon. Seeing as the General was to take over after Kratos, apparently morning was nowhere near coming yet.

"Colette, you're still up?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." Colette said with a small laugh and smile.

"You may feel better now, but you still need to rest." Lloyd said.

"I know. I'll go to sleep in a little bit. Don't worry." Colette said smiling at him again.

"But still…" Lloyd said.

"Kratos is still awake too, you see? So is Noishe." Colette said.

"That's because he volunteered to be the night watch until he has the General take over. You need to rest." Lloyd stated.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Colette said.

"Okay then, good night Colette." Lloyd said.

"Please, dream some good dreams for me Lloyd." Colette said as he walked away.

Going back across, they went as they came, the General and Raine getting there just behind everyone instead of the ten or so minutes later like before. With statue in hand and Colette not only saying but looking better or back to normal, they headed off for the peak.

"Oh, this is indeed the Spiritua Statue, give it to me!" Koton exclaimed as he saw it when they entered.

Once they got there and before going in, unless the cranky old and rude man had the guys leave, Raine told them to let her handle everything since, unfortunately, the man paid more attention to her than anyone else. So the guys agreed not to speak, at least not unless spoken to.

"In exchange to see the Book of Regeneration." Raine said.

"Yes, yes. I know. But remember, I am only letting you look at it, nothing more." Koton said waving a finger. She gave it over as the man looked at it with pride. "Ah, wonderful! Now, you may look at the Book of Regeneration as much as you like. But it cannot leave this room!"

Raine opened it and was impressed.

"Hmm, interesting. It is written in a very old style." Raine said.

"What does it say Professor?" Lloyd asked.

"There is quite a lot of text here. I'll have to come back and look at all of it later." Raine said. "Colette, please read aloud the parts of the text that concern the seals we are looking for."

"Okay, I'll skip over the torn parts." Colette said. "Raging flames in an ancient city deep in the clouds of sand, overlook the city, lighting the darkness."

"That would be the Triet Ruins." the General said as Raine nodded.

"Pure, flowing water floating, overflowing, in an isolated land, becomes a giant pillar and rains down from the sky." Colette said.

"Thoda Geyser." the General said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't reach that far anymore." Genis said.

"This book tells of a different time. Back then, it might have been that high." Raine said. "Go on Colette."

"Sublime wind, ancient city, the world's….Enshrined in the center of a giant stone lurks evil impersonating a holy force." Colette said.

"That's…confusing. Can't see what it would have to do with the Balacruf Mausoleum." the General said.

"Neither can I. Hopefully we'll find clues to it when we look there." Raine said.

"Shining….gazing up at the summit of the gods, giving praise to the pillar of the world, from the top of the tower of the ancient gods." Colette said.

"The only thing that can describe that would be that Tower of Salvation, but it isn't visible." the General said.

"Perhaps removing the seals is what makes it visible for all to see and find." Raine said. "It makes sense if it was being protected that way."

"Two giant…" Colette said as she tried to read more. "The rest is to damaged Professor, I can't read it."

"Then we don't have nay idea how many seals are left." Genis said.

"Well, they all seem to be based on the elements, so there can't be that many." the General said.

"Indeed." Kratos said.

"Do you have any ideas of where the seals might be Professor?" Lloyd asked.

"The Seal of Wind must be the Asguard Ruins." Raine said. "We should go check there to make sure. They do have many wind mills there and use the wind to power some of their devices."

"Like what?" the General wondered.

"Grinding grain to make it into flour without having to do it by hand." Raine said.

"Ah, yes. I forgot that was possible." the General said.

"Any ideas of gazing up at the summit of the gods?" Genis asked.

"I think that might be the Tower of Mana." Colette said. "From there, you can see the mountains around the Tower of Salvation. So that's probably the summit of the gods."

"What seal would that be?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Colette said.

"Light." the General stated. "If wind is in Asguard, then the only thing it could be, associating with the gods, is light."

"I did read the word Aska and Luna." Colette said. "But the damage make it impossible to figure out what talked about them."

"Both of them are attributed to the light element." Raine said. "If it is the light seal, unlocking it could be the key to making the Tower of Salvation appear."

"We won't know until we get there and look." Kratos said.

"Yeah, let's get moving." Lloyd said. "Thanks gramps."

"Come back anytime to read it." Koton said with a smile as they left.

"That was strange. I guess getting that statue made him look at us in a different way." the General said.

"I'm just glad we didn't have to deal with any trouble." Raine said as she pulled the pass Chocolat dropped out of her pocket.

The guards looked at it and then nodded as they moved out of the way. As they walked down off the mountain and didn't have to fight any monsters, Genis talked to Colette about the angelic language and how he'd like to learn it, and since Kratos was able to read it too, both agreed to teach him, which he was exceedingly glad to hear. Lloyd shook his head while Raine was impressed and happy. The General looked at one of the books Colette had with the angelic language and while it was incomprehensible to him, some of the words he was able to read, which confused him enough he gave the book back as it started to give him a headache.

They were lucky and only dealt with a few monsters a three humans who attacked them on the road, before getting near Asguard, a city nearby the peak after you came off the mountain, in a niche in the mountain nearby. On the right side of the city though, there was a drop off into a deep and dark canyon.

"Wow, a city in the end valley of a mountain. Nice looking place. Also has good strategic value." the General said.

"Yes, I see what you mean. If a army of Desians came here, they'd have a hard time dealing with the opposing force since there is only one way in and the said opposing force would not only have ground coverage, but also either side of the cliff face to defend themselves." Raine said. "Thankfully it is a town instead of a fortress."

A nice young lady at the entrance to the city, just a few feet away from the archway into the city, greeted them with a kind smile and welcoming saying. Saying hi themselves, they moved on. The got food needed for cooking, new weapons and armor and a few other things as well, the General staying with his weapons since he trusted them and had never used anything else. Raine not only insisted, but was ecstatic about the ruins in the city, which were small caves that people could see old painted writing from some time very long ago. Lloyd only groan, at all the caves, as they listened to the different people in charge of each one that could give them some details.

Getting all that finished, they headed up to the top of the city where a large stone was that had very intense historical value. It was no surprise when they arrived that Raine went into, archeological mode as Genis muttered. The General only smiled as he put his hands in his pockets and listened as he usually did.

"Oh! This is the Asguard Ruin!" Raine exclaimed before turning around, not hearing what Genis said and noticing the General paying attention, in more ways than one. "Lloyd, state the historical background of this ruin."

"Ah, um….well, let's see…" Lloyd said thinking.

"It is the temple where Cleo III held a ritual to offer a sacrifice to the Summon Spirit of the Wind." Genis said. "She did so in order to quell a storm that had raged on for a week."

"Yeah, that's it." Lloyd said as the General closed his eyes and shook his head lightly and Raine wasn't surprised at Lloyd's words.

"Have you learned anything at all in these past five years?!" Raine asked.

"PE, art, and…" Lloyd said.

"Oh, never mind!" Raine said as she rubbed her eyes and then turned around gazing at the large block that was just as high as her. "What perfect form! This delicate curve is said to express the flight of the Summon Spirit of Wind through the sky. In addition, it is said that this stone is infused with a large volume of mana!"

"That would have to mean that this is another seal." the General said as she was about to say more.

"Yes, I have to agree. Genis has said at the seals, that there has been large concentrations of mana, which logically, this must be a place as well." Raine said.

"I can feel it, but it is not as powerful as the times we've been at the seals." Genis said.

"I don't see a stone pedestal for Colette to touch though." the General said. "Well, we can find it in a minute. Please, go on with the lesson."

"Oh, yes! So, at night…" Raine said going on as Lloyd shook his head and walked away, seeing Kratos move to their left out of the range of hearing Raine talk about something to do with a Filament Effect.

"Something wrong Kratos?" Lloyd asked.

"No. Just thinking as I listen to her. She must really love ruins, which has to be the case from the title her brother has given her. I wonder if something happened to her though when she was young." Kratos said.

"I have no idea. She barely talks of her past and Genis doesn't know a lot either." Lloyd said with a shrug.

"Geez." Genis said with a sigh as Lloyd walked up. "Raine's eyes are all lit up again."

"Looks like the General's are as well." Lloyd said.

"You do know they like each other, right Lloyd?" Genis asked.

"Yeah." Lloyd said like it was nothing new.

"This is very educational Professor!" Colette said as Raine smiled and continued.

The General, while seeing Lloyd moving around, was paying close attention to Raine talking. When Lloyd walked around the right corner and kept going, he kept a eye on the tips of Lloyd's hair, seeing where he went.

Lloyd went around to the back, swearing he heard voices. And he saw two people with some contraption he didn't know what was as the two were hovering over it.

"Listen Linar! This is my invention, the 'breaker'." Harley said. "If we use this bomb, we can easily destroy this confounded dais."

"But Harley…" Linar said rubbing his head nervously. "This is a rare and valuable remnant of the Balacruf Dynasty. We can't destroy it…."

"What are you talking about? As things stand now, Aishe may be killed!" Harley exclaimed in anger.

"What are you two doing?" Lloyd asked as he walked up.

"Wha…who are you?" Harley asked.

"It's not what you think! We weren't trying to destroy the ruin at all!" Linar exclaimed nervously.

"The General was surprised as Raine stopped and jumped up and ran across, him following along quickly.

"What did you just say?!" Raine yelled, startling all three guys.

"Professor, General, these guys said they're planning to destroy this stage." Lloyd said.

Both jumped down, Raine first much to the General's surprise, even though he followed.

"And you call yourselves human beings?!" Raine yelled as she knocked them both down with a couple kicks.

"Whoa Raine!" the General said grabbing her shoulders. "Yes, we need to keep them from destroying this place, but we can't just attack them."

"Hey, I am a half elf." Harley said holding a injured shoulder.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Raine asked, still pissed. "You have no idea the importance of this ruin!"

She brushed the General's hands off her shoulders, knocking him back off his feet as she moved forward waving a finger at the two boys. The General expected to hit the stone behind him and reached out to keep his balance but touched something else that went down making him fall.

"You say you are going to destroy this fabulous ruin?!" Raine yelled.

"Ow! What the hell…" the General said looking up, and once seeing what was in his face and the ten second countdown. "Ahhhhhh!"

Raine turned around during her rant, as the two boys also yelled. The General grabbed the bomb and rushed past her, tossing it away from them down the hill away from the ruin, then ran back and knocked Raine and Lloyd to the ground, covering them. Raine started to get up, or try to when he put his hand in her face and kept her down as the bomb went off. The explosion was rather deafening and a large chunk of the ground was blown up, raining debris on them lightly.

"Damn, that was close." the General muttered as he slowly got to his knees and helped Raine to her feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. Nice job General, you kept the ruins from getting damaged." Raine said as Lloyd was shaking dirt out of his hair.

"I was thinking of you." the General said as her eyes slightly narrowed. "Yes the ruin is very important, but you are more important that it, not only to me, but also to Colette, and especially to Genis."

Her eyes softened as she got the implication. Before she could speak though, the rest of the group came around along with some of the town people, one of which was the mayor.

"Not only is trespassing forbidden, but trying to destroy this precious…" the Mayor began.

"Okay, first off, we came her to look at this, not only because we're on the journey to save the world with the Chosen, but also for educational purposes." the General said quickly. "As for that explosion, there was a bomb here and I took it away and tossed it where that hole it so save not only your precious ruin, but also my friends."

"The Chosen?" the mayor said with surprise. "Why would the Chosen One be here?"

"Like the General said sir, we came to look at this and have the Professor give us a history lesson in it." Colette said.

"Who are you child?" the Mayor asked.

"I'm Colette." Colette said with a smile. "The Chosen One."

Oh, forgive me Chosen One. I had no idea." the mayor said apologetically. "I am sorry though, but this place is very sacred to us and I would prefer if you left this place for now. I will try to arrange a time for you all to look at it later."

"Thank you mayor." Raine said bowing as Colette did so. "We look forward to seeing this again."

"Who placed the bomb then?" one of the guards asked.

"We're not sure." the General said as Raine was about to speak. "There was some kids here who apparently found it and ran away after it blew up."

The guards nodded and said they'd look into it and the group left. Once at the bottom, Raine asked why he lied.

"I overheard them say something about trying to save someone, which involved destroying the ruin. I couldn't tell if the other kid was a half-elf or not, but I think we should find out more before we try turning them in. For all we know, the Desians could be behind this." the General said.

Raine's eyes kinda softened at hearing him say half-elf, and the fact he thought the Desians could be behind it also made sense.

"Yeah, we should wait till we have more information. Considering we are trying to save the world from the Desians, they could be trying to destroy the sealed areas in order to keep us from completing our journey. Koton does seem like the person who'd let the Desians look at the Book of Regeneration, if they gave him something he asked for." Raine said.

"I suspect they have much more information about the sealed temples than we expect." Kratos said. "Since they are unable to enter the temples, destroying them would be a great strategic move to stop the Chosen if they are unable to capture or kill her."

""We do have their names." Lloyd said. Or I remember part of them. Lin…um, something and, I think Harvey?"

"We can ask around." Genis said.

They did so and were directed to go to the other side of town to where different houses where built into the cliff face and some on those as well. Entering the house they were directed to, which had a second story, they found three people inside, the two boys and a young lady.

"Hey, you're those tourist from earlier!" Harley exclaimed.

"I am a scholar and teacher." Raine said. "We were there for other business besides educational ones."

"I don't care! Get out!" Harley said as he pointed at the door.

"Harley, stop it!" the young lady, Aisha, said. "This is my house."

The man looked angry, but said nothing as she turned to them.

"I understand that you were the ones that stopped Harley and my brother. Thank you." Aisha said.

"I'm not sure, stopped, is the best way to put it." Kratos said.

"I ended up setting it off, by accident. Considering what I can remember of it in my mind, I realized only afterward I could have turned it off." the General said.

"They got in our way, keeping us from blowing it up." Harley stated.

"It doesn't matter what you call it!" Aisha said. "The point is, the people in this city are the ones that would have suffered if that ruin was destroyed."

"But as things are going, you are going to be sacrificed!" Harley exclaimed.

"What?!" the General and Lloyd said together.

"It is a ritual in honor of the Summon Spirit of Wind. Aisha was chosen for it." Linar said sadly. "Originally, the ritual consisted of just dancing on the stone platform, but…"

"This idiot started meddling with the stone dais as part of his research and opened the seal." Harley said. "Because of that, that Summon Spirit of Wind-thing, awoke and is demanding sacrifices."

"The seal is broken?" Raine asked in surprise. "Do you mean…."

"They opened the seal without me doing it?" Colette said also in surprise.

"Yes! Linar said. "If you too, are researching the Balacruf ruins. Then you must be aware of the altar erected in praise of the Summon Spirit of Wind. The seal really existed, just as the legend said!"

"Are you saying that the Balacruf Pillar hieroglyphics are not just a myth?!" Raine asked with excitement.

"I don't think this is the seal we are looking for." Lloyd said.

"No, it has to be. The Triet ruins were where the fire spirit was last. I'm thinking, that the Thoda Geyser, where we saw that unknown figure for a brief moment before Remiel showed up, was probably the water spirit at one time or still is, possibly asleep or something. We are here, the wind spirit. But as all the other temples and or ruins, we had to fight some guardian as it were, in order to get to the seal and see Remiel." the General said.

"Then that could mean that this so called Summon Spirit of Wind is actually some sort of guardian monster that got released and is causing the current troubles." Raine said. "But we didn't find a place for Colette to put her hand on."

"Well, there is at the back of the platform, a small indentation, that…" Linar began as the group looked at him with interest.

"Enough!" Harley yelled. "I don't know what is going on here and I don't care to know. Aisha's about to be sacrificed to the Summon Spirit tonight! Now get out of here!"

Though they tried to explain, he yelled for them to get out or he was going to get the guards. They left reluctantly and walked down the stairs, stopping at the drop off into the canyon.

"We have to stop her from getting put to death." the General said. "I am willing to bet that is not what they think it is."

"We're going to have to go there anyway." Raine said. "That indentation has to be what will open the passage into the ruins, so Colette can continue on what she has to do."

"We need to help her Professor." Colette said with worry.

"We will try and see what we can do dear." Raine said.

"Hmm, considering the fact we have to take down the guardian monster in order for Colette to see Remiel, then we have no choice but to go and stop this anyway." Kratos said.

They went back to the dais and found the mayor still there.

"Now is not a good time." the Mayor said.

"We'd like to go look anyway, even though we know the Summon Spirit has been released." Raine said.

"Humph." the Mayor grunted. "Because of that idiot scholar, he released it, and now we are in serious trouble unless we can appease it."

"We heard about and talked to Aisha on the subject of you using her as a sacrifice." the General said. "I can't tell you how and don't expect you to believe me, but that more than likely is not the Summon Spirit."

"Oh, then what else could it be?" the Mayor asked sarcastically. "It came from the same place the Summon Spirit of Wind came from all those many years ago."

"Colette, can you tell him?" the General asked.

"I have been to other temples and ruins, where I had to fight a monster keeping me from getting to the seal." Colette said, saying more or less what they talked about on the way back to the dais. "It is part of the trial of being a Chosen, and I believe that this is another monster, keeping me from getting to the inside and reaching my goal."

"Hmm, this is very disturbing." the Mayor said, unsure while he thought. "I do not think you are lying Chosen, and yet, I am unsure of what you mean completely."

"How about this then, you let us go up there, and even if we don't survive, though highly unlikely, we don't blame you for it." the General said.

"I would like to perform the dance if at all possible." Raine said.

"You want to be the Summon Spirit dancer?" the Mayor asked in surprise.

"Yes, I would love to do so." Raine said.

"Very well, I will not be held responsible for your lives, just as you said." the Mayor said.

They went back to Aisha and told them what was going to happen now.

"It is not right for you to take my place." Aisha said.

"Oh, trust me, it is. Raine might beg if you talk her out of it. Doing something like this will be a dream come true in many ways." the General said.

"But you'll be killed? What sort of dream…" Aisha began in confusion.

"We are the people helping the Chosen of Regeneration save the world." Raine said. "We are sure that this place in the next seal we need to complete before going to the next one. We are also sure that this is not the Summon Spirit of Wind since the other ruins and temples we've been to have also had monsters keeping us from completing our mission until they were defeated."

"The Chosen is here?" Aisha said in surprise.

"Yes, I am." Colette said with a smile.

"We've already told the mayor not to feel guilty if anything goes wrong, and I doubt there will." the General said as he got up. "We've already destroyed one Desian Ranch, and been to other seals as we stated, so this will be easy too."

"I do not like it, but since the Chosen is here, I won't say no." Aisha said as she grabbed a pile of clothes.

"And that is our cue to leave." the General said as he grabbed Lloyds and Genis's shoulders.

"Why?" Lloyd asked confused.

"Because, we are not going to be here when Raine changes." the General said as he pushed them towards the door.

"At least not this time." Raine said softly as they left.

"Professor?" Colette asked surprised as she heard what she said.

Not feeling it was a bad thing to tell her, considering her unfortunate fate to come, and knew that Colette could keep a secret, she showed Colette and Aisha since she was there and had to help put the clothes on her right and teach her the dance, what the General gave her that was so precious.

The boys from before and Aisha, along with their group and the mayor where there watching as Raine performed the dance. When she came out, the General commented that while the rest of the outfit looked good, the hat was not. She said it had to be wore as part of the dance and since it wasn't a fashion statement, she didn't care, but was exceedingly happy to be the one going to do the ritual dance. Once Raine was done, the top of the stone where a ring of glyphs and such were engraved, glowed and brightly then died away as a strange blue creature appeared in front of Raine.

"I have come for the girl." it said.

"It's not…" Colette said. "That's an evil creature…."

Lloyd wasn't surprised when the General quickly pulled his swords and jumped onto the stone, much to the surprise of everyone else but the main group. The others followed shortly too as Raine backed up. The others not in the fight that started, backed away in amazement as the creature fought back. Raine, having learned a attack called Ray, gave it a try to see if it would do anything. It did hurt the creature even though it wasn't a great weakness.

"Spirit Bomb!" the General yelled.

Everyone was surprised, more so Genis than Raine since Genis didn't use any higher powered mana attacks, while Raine used her higher light attack. A intensely bright ball of light blasted off the General's sword and slammed into the Windmaster. It screamed in pain that died down as the creature vanished with the ball of light.

"General…." Raine said slowly as she saw him standing with the sword still out, together in one blade, and smoking with intense heat.

"Wow, that surprised me too…" the General said with a smile that went away as he passed out and hit the stone face first.

"As nice as it is that he's able to help so greatly like that, the fact he passes out shortly after is getting redundant." Lloyd said.

"Yeah." Genis said as Raine healed his wounds and Kratos helped her get him off the stone.

"That was fantastic Raine!" Linar said not seeing the guy being carried at first. "Oh…he's not…"

"No, he's unconscious, that's all." Raine said as he was laid down on the ground on his back. "I really did not expect that."

"Nor did I, though I am not surprised." Kratos said seeing the jewel fade from the glow it had been doing.

"This is a blessing and curse for him." Raine said a bit worried.

"Hey, that was pretty cool huh?" the General muttered softly as he woke up. "I must be getting used to it…"

"Just stay there and rest a moment General." Raine said. "We'll go get and Inn shortly before checking out the ruins further."

"Sorry I'm keeping you for checking them out now." the General muttered softly as he closed his eyes again.

"They aren't going anywhere." Lloyd said. "This stone thingy will still be here in the morning."

"Are you alright?" the Mayor asked.

"Yeah." Genis said. "That fight actually went quicker than the others have been."

"Yes. I am really surprised the General was able to do something like that from the Professors mana attack." Colette said.

"It's her only attack, besides Photon." Genis said. "Not surprising since she deals in the healing arts, so a light based attack would be something she'd learn."

"It was hardly a challenging opponent either." Raine said. "Hey, you said something about a stone tablet…"

Linar handed over the Map of Balacruf and she looked at it eagerly.

"Wow, this stone tablet has Ancient Balacruf writing inscribed into it." Raine said.

"We can decipher it right away." Linar said. "I have the necessary materials assembled at my house."

"I will join you there shortly." Raine said nodding. "I must see to my friend here first."

Linar ran off excited as Aisha and Harley walked up.

"Thank you." Aisha said.

"Yes, thank you for taking her place. I am sorry for the trouble I caused." Harley said.

"You are welcome, but if I ever find you trying to destroy ruins again…" Raine said holding up a clenched fist.

"Yeah, I understand perfectly." Harley said as he backed away with his hands up and then turned to Genis as Raine was helping the General back to his feet and helping him walk. "If that wasn't the Summon Spirit of Wind, what was it?"

"I bet Raine and Linar will investigate what it was and tell us later." Genis said as Kratos also helped her walk him down the stairs.

"Yeah, that Raine is a half-elf after all. You can count on her wisdom." Harley said.

"No, you're wrong." Genis said quickly. "Raine is an elf, and I am too."

"What?" Harley asked in confusion. "Surely you don't think I'd mistaken my own…."

The mayor looked down at Genis from behind as Lloyd looked a little peeved.

"Hmm, I guess I was wrong. You two are pureblooded elves after all." Harley said with a small laugh. "I guess in all the excitement that I thought I saw otherwise."

"Come on Genis, let's go get some rest too." Lloyd said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm tired as well." Genis said. "And hungry."

They all were at a Inn, one of the better ones in town, and for a few moments, Raine stayed to see if the General was doing okay before he told her to go have fun and learn something, and made her promise to tell him later.

"It looks like the Professor hasn't come back yet." Colette said, an hour or so later after the teacher left.

"Are you serious?" Lloyd asked.

"She's probably still conducting research with Linar." Genis said. "We can check on the General again and then go get her."

"I'm up, somewhat." the General said walking down the stairs slowly, his sword on his back.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Lloyd asked.

"For the moment." the General said as he yawned.

Half way there, he took the sword off his back and used it as a cane. Once inside, he sat down in one of the chairs at the table and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Had those stairs been any longer, I wouldn't have made it." the General said wiping his forehead with the back of his sleeve and then taking a drink from the glass of water one of the guys living there gave him. "Much appreciated."

"Why didn't you stay in the Inn?" Raine asked.

"And miss hearing you tell us what you found?" the General said rhetorically, seeing her smile slightly. "I came over here for another reason too, but we can talk about it afterward."

So, what have you learned Raine?" Genis asked.

"We did decipher it and the knowledge is absolutely fascinating." Raine stated. "It would appear that the monster was the cause of the calamity that afflicted the Ancient Balacruf Empire."

"It seems that the summoner at the time used Sylph, the Summon Spirit of Wind, to seal it away, then built this stone dais to suppress the calamity." Linar said.

"In preparation for the day that this calamity might reawaken, he left this map in order for people to be able to locate the Summon Spirit of Wind." Raine said.

"After a great many years, people eventually confused the calamity with the Summon Spirit of Wind." Linar said.

"Hmm, that means that Asguard isn't where the next seal is like we thought." the General said.

"Yes. But had we not come here, we wouldn't have found where we needed to go." Raine said. "Which is not only the location of the Summon Spirit of Wind, but also the Balacruft Mausoleum."

"Gaze at the end." the General muttered as Raine nodded and then came closer when he gestured he wanted to say something she only could hear.

"I think that is a good idea. We'll be waiting for you at the Cool Breeze Inn." Raine said standing up.

The others were wondering what was going on, but got no answers as they left, Lloyd carrying the General's sword since he was sure he could get back to the Inn without it, and if need be, one of the guys here could help him.

"Aisha, Harley and Linar. I have a proposition for you, since apparently half-elves aren't treated very well in this city as I've learned recently. I have an idea in the works and I think you can help…." the General said as he sat back in the chair.

They had dinner together as usual and Kratos did ask what the General wanted to talk to those people about, which he said was about the fact he heard someone in that side of town knew something about his past. Unfortunately, it didn't pan out as he wished so, he came back here sooner than he thought. The others eventually went to bed and Kratos asked Lloyd if he wished to come train some more before going to bed as well. Lloyd said sure and went with to a location outside of town. Kratos admitted that Lloyd had gotten a lot better, but still had some ways to go, especially with Lloyd still being quite young and inexperienced. Finishing for the night, Kratos was a bit more tired than Lloyd only for the fact he had to show different moves since he used one sword where Lloyd used two as did the General who had been teaching with two swords as well. Once they ate, freshened up and packed, they headed out for the next seal.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Heading over to the Balacruf Mausoleum, they encountered quite a few monsters and some bandits along the way. Enough so that once they got to it, they set up camp for the night to rest and heal. Raine was capable of getting rid of most injuries, but the fatigue was not. The next morning, they saw a dog that was already named and a guy they talked to briefly before heading for the entrance. There was a old lady wandering around saying she came to look at the ruin, but found it didn't interest her as much as she thought. Another man was nearby under a small tent like structure going through his bag before he apparently was heading out.

Raine found it rather quickly and pointed it out to Colette.

"Climb the central stairway dear and offer the map at that altar." Raine said.

"Yes Professor." Colette said.

The rest of the group was by the small stairway to go in as Colette was about to go in first.

"Hang up a moment." the General said getting their attention before turning to the man who just packed up his stuff. "You forgetting anything?"

"Um….no." the man said after looking around himself for a moment and then putting his pack.

"Hey Lloyd, see if that guy with the dog left anything over here." the General said as Raine was coming down to see what the General found so interesting.

"He says no." Lloyd yelled back as Raine walked up to him and looked around, only seeing something that might be of interest.

"What are you doing?" Raine asked.

"That guy that just left didn't even look or act like he saw that old treasure chest in the corner." the General said walking up. "I wanted to make sure no one left it here by accident before I opened it."

"It might just be empty or filled with trash or something useless." Raine said as the General broke the old lock off.

"Then again…" the General said as Raine's eyes widened a bit at the large amount of gald inside. "It might be hidden from the view of others on purpose."

_**(A.N. Really the treasure is seen by everyone I am sure, in the game, but for the sake of my story, I'm saying it wasn't seen by anyone but the group saving the world.)**_

"How much is in there?" Lloyd asked as the others came down and also saw it.

"1800 gald. That will be a nice addition to our pockets." Raine said.

The General put it in their bag, that everyone else in the world pretty much had that seemed to be able to hold massive amounts of gald, yet never grow in size. The General, though having more than one and always did, wondered about it one day and Genis said it was created some many years ago by a brilliant mana user who managed to infuse mana into a purse. Now they were just common objects and made traveling much easier if you had lots of stuff to bring. Bigger better versions held more bigger and stronger objects since a knife was easily capable of breaking a gald bag. The only problem was the bigger and better version also cost a lot more. For them, other than Kratos's who kept his to himself, the rest of them had only three of those which held the different things they needed, while one, Genis basically held that kept all the food stuff and cooking equipment in it. Because of the said mana user from so many long years ago, certain weapons and other objects now where able to be infused with mana abilities.

"Well, let's get moving." the General said as he put the money pouch away.

They went up and Colette brought out the Map of Balacruf, which made a reaction in the stone altar.

"Wow." Lloyd said amazed.

"Hmm, it is responding to the Map of Balacruf as I suspected." Raine said.

"Go put it in the slot princess." the General said patting her on the arm gently.

Colette did so, with the altar now showing the map to them as it was locked in. Nothing happened for a moment and then a oracle stone pedestal appeared.

"It's an oracle stone!" Genis said surprised when it showed up out of thin air in front of the altar.

"It is a seal just as we thought." Lloyd said.

"I'm going to put my hand on it now Professor." Colette said.

A large stone doorway in the wall with a circle that had writing on it slid to the left showing them the way in.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." Lloyd said.

Once inside, they saw a maze of walkways and that it was a bit dark to see, but not enough they were blind. They saw a few monsters here and there, but heard more movement in the darker places they couldn't currently see.

"Wow! This place is pretty cool!" Genis said. "I feel like an explorer!"

"Yeah, it does have that feel to it. Considering how dark it seems, we should be very careful." the General said.

"Yes, there could be any number of traps we won't see until it is too late." Kratos said.

"Raine, you paying attention at all?" the General asked as he saw her just looking around in amazement.

"Yes, watch out for traps." Raine said as she continued looking around and touched a wall nearby.

"I hear the sound of the wind." Colette said.

"Yeah, so do I. Sounds rather loud." the General said as the others mentioned they also heard it and somewhat felt it.

It took them a good three hours plus to get around the place, having to avoid spike traps that varied from walls pushing out at fast speeds at them, being shot at by spikes and spiked floors. Plus the wind being trouble because it came from different locations hard enough they couldn't move forward until they triggered a shut down lever somewhere nearby. Raine had to do a lot of healing and many gels were used to get through the place after being injured by traps or the monsters.

Each panel on the wall that they found with writing, Raine copied down and read out loud with interest, unless they were fighting. After the third panel, she realized they were clues about a puzzle they had yet to come across. Changing the Sorcerer's Ring made it shoot out a brief blast of air, which Genis, Lloyd and Colette were a bit confused about until Raine explained it later when it had to be used.

Outside, Sheena showed up to come after them, again, even though she probably would fail, not only because she had so far, but also because she did learn about the people protecting Colette after getting info on their names. Noishe was standing guard by the door and growled when she got near the steps.

"Corrine!" Sheena said summoning the little creature, who was also her dearest friend.

Surprisingly, Corrine was able to make him back off this time and allowed her time to slip in. By then, the group had figured everything out and where in a room where five colored windmills were in the center of the room, in the shape of the number five like on a dice. Raine said off the way she thought it should go, but Lloyd messed up at one point and it ended up making a hole in the right wall. They took out the enemy there and got a hidden treasure. The General noticed the left wall had the same look and Raine agreed. Through trial and error, they managed to get it right and it also showed a hidden treasure. Once that was gotten, Raine took the ring and used the right combo to open the door to the next location they were sure was the seal.

"We are finally at the altar. I am so sick of this dungeon." Lloyd said.

"You have no patience." Kratos said.

"I have to agree with Lloyd on this one. I am sick of this place. It shouldn't have taken us three hours to get to this point." the General grumbled.

"Everyone, I sense incredible mana welling up, just like the other places." Genis stated.

Everyone quickly went on the defense as the guardian appeared in a gust of visible wind that was followed by a ball of light, and thankfully was alone. Genis avoided using any of his higher attacks, and Raine avoided using hers as she concentrated on healing. This guardian was able to use a lot of wind based mana attacks that knocked them around a lot. Only by ganging up on it fast, were they able to take it out finally. The former looking dungeon look went away and they found they were on the top of Balacruf Mausoleum where the altar that Colette needed to be was. Another glass like tube came out of the ground and had a lot of wind spinning around it. For a very brief moment, most of the group actually saw something there that faded away as the glass tube went back under and a burning ball of light appeared.

"Chosen of Regeneration. You have done well reaching this far. Now, offer your prayers at the altar." a voice said.

"Yes." Colette said stepping forward. "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!"

Her wings appeared as Remiel came down shortly afterward as the ball of light faded away.

"This is the third seal. You have done well reaching this far, Chosen One….Colette!" Remiel said.

"Thank you." Colette said.

"Receive this blessing, the gift of angelic power from Cruxis." Remiel said.

"Y…yes father. Thank you." Colette said with a stutter.

"The next seal lies far northwest in a place that gazes upon the center of the world." Remiel said after a short glow left Colette's body. "Offer your prayers at the altar in that distant land."

"I shall do as you say, Lord Remiel." Colette said.

"I will be waiting for you at the next seal, Colette….my daughter." Remiel said as he faded away. "The end of your journey is close. Hurry and become a true angel. Do not disappoint me…"

Colette landed and slowly turned around.

"A true angel." Colette muttered.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Ah, nothing. I was just thinking, when I become a true angel, it'll be amazing!" Colette said with a cheery smile.

"I wonder how many more seals there are?" Genis asked.

"That, we unfortunately don't know." Raine said.

"I think that was a pixie we saw." the General muttered.

"It did seem like that to me as well." Raine said, not surprised at what the General said since the man appeared to be thinking it the entire time Colette went through talking with Remiel and such.

"Something tells me we'll be back here, again." the General said with a frown.

"Well, I admit I would like to see this place again once we save the world." Raine said.

"Sorry, but I didn't mean it that way." the General said.

"We must keep going." Kratos said.

"I learned something." Colette said as Kratos was walking back down the stairs.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked.

"Something called Holy Song. It must be that angelic power Lord Remiel said he gave me." Colette said.

"We'll have to see what it is later." the General said as Lloyd was about to open his mouth. "We already know Colette will need a day to rest and get used to another change."

"That's right. I'm still tired from just getting here to this place." Raine said.

"Yeah, same here. I think I used more mana getting here than getting to where we are now." Genis said. "I can make that new dish recipe I got back in Asguard!"

Heading back through the place, they managed to get to the entrance will little trouble this time, now that they knew how to get there and how to avoid the traps better. Unfortunately, as they got near the entrance, someone they did and yet didn't expect yelled at them.

"Stop!" Sheena shouted.

"Is that who I think it is?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, it is her." the General said as they saw her walk down a set of stairs nearby.

"Oh no. This is not a good time." Genis said.

"We have yet to leave the mausoleum, so Colette will be fine until we walk outside." Raine said.

"The day has finally come. This ancient ruin shall be your graveyard…" Sheena yelled.

"Oh, you are here." Colette said taking a few steps towards Sheena.

"Stay back! Don't move! Don't touch anything!" Sheena yelled as she pulled out a card.

"Now that we have become friends, why do we have to fight?" Colette asked.

"Since when are we…" Sheena began. "I have no intention of befriending you! Prepare your…."

"Wait, one question!" the General exclaimed getting her attention as he walked forward and pulled Colette back. "If we win, and don't kill you because we don't want to, will you finally talk or just go away?"

"You all will die here!" Sheena yelled as the General shook his head.

"I tried." the General muttered as he pulled his swords and got in front of Colette.

The fight was a bit harder than they expected since she had some lightening elemental monster by her side, but once they took out that, she went down rather quickly. The group backed off as Sheena was kneeling at the end of the stairs.

"Can we stop this now?" the General asked.

"I don't want us to fight you anymore." Colette said with a pleading tone.

"Ah, dammit!" Sheena exclaimed as she punched the floor. "Why in the hell can't I win?!"

"I think being outnumbered might be the reason." Lloyd said.

"Goodness and love will always win!" Genis stated.

"Genis, please don't bring up that stupid Dwarven Vow!" Lloyd said.

"He's right. Only because we are good, trying to save the world and have a lot of love for each other, minus one…" the General said as Kratos only grunted. "Is why that vow works for us."

"I didn't say it didn't work, I said I don't like it." Lloyd said.

"Goodness?! What do you mean, goodness?!" Sheena yelled as she got to her feet. "If you are good, then I am good as well!"

"I'd almost say that is debatable, but Colette usually can tell if someone is evil, and you don't seem that way to me either." the General said as he put his sword on his shoulder. "Since you don't seem to be working with the Desians, you must be good."

"Ah man, please stop this good thing. It is just too corny!" Lloyd said with a grumbling attitude.

"What do you know?! When you regenerate the world, my country will be destroyed!" Sheena yelled. "I won't let that happen, I swear!"

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Colette asked extremely confused. "If I regenerate the world, everyone will be saved, right?"

"This world will be saved!" Sheena yelled as she pointed a angry finger at them before turning and running away.

"Stop! Who are you?!" Raine yelled as Lloyd started to go after her and stopped at the end of the stairs. "You're not…."

"That girl, is she….." Kratos muttered, making everyone look at him.

"Do you know…" Genis began.

The clatter of metal hitting the floor made everyone jump and look around only to find the General's sword on the ground along with him kneeling down and holding his head as he muttered something about another world.

"General? General, what's happening?!" Raine asked very worried as she knelt by him like the others, besides Kratos, was now doing.

"What's wrong with him Professor?" Lloyd asked worried as they saw the confused yet terrified look on the General's face.

"I don't know. He must be remembering something about his past as all I can think of." Raine said as the General looked at them like he came out of a daze.

"Tethe'alla." the General muttered before passing out.

"What did he say Raine?" Genis asked.

"I didn't quite catch it." Raine said worried.

"We should leave here before that assassin tried to return." Kratos said. "I shall help carry him out. Lloyd, get his sword. Miss Sage, please attend to the Chosen. Once we are outside, she will collapse."

Once they got outside, Colette did start to fall over, but Raine was able to catch her and keep her standing. Lloyd was worried as usual and Colette told him she would be fine. He didn't seem to believe her for some reason and said he'd help get her to the camp site so Raine could help Kratos with the General. Colette agreed but suddenly stepped back in shock and fell to the ground.

Kratos was even surprised and just barely backed away when a fist came at his face.

"General?!" Raine exclaimed in surprise as the group looked at a man who was confused and enraged.

He yelled something in a language none of them knew, though Raine had heard it before, but couldn't recall where. Though Raine couldn't help but feel afraid of the look she saw on the mans face, she did see he meant no harm to anyone but Kratos for some reason, which was evident on Kratos's face he seemed to understand that fact as the General pointed a finger and yelled in the same unknown language at him. Kratos pulled his sword as the General kicked his own into his hands, only to look at it strangely and then pass out again, face first into the dirt.

"What the hell just happened?" Lloyd yelled.

"I suspect he recalled something about his past." Raine said as she checked on the General and then looked at Kratos. "And you know what it was."

"I have an idea. We encountered each other some years ago and there was a argument that pissed him off greatly about something I did. There was a short fight, but neither of us got injured or very far into it as many others around us broke it up. I left shortly after that for personal reasons and until he showed up at the temple where this journey started, I have not seen him." Kratos said putting his sword away.

"What language was that?" Genis asked.

"It is better I say nothing until he wakes up. If he remembers what he did or perhaps his past, then we can see. Hopefully, he won't remember this and is still the same person you all know." Kratos said.

"What does that mean?" Colette asked with worry. "He's not….evil or bad is he?"

"No, far from it. However, he had a bad way of going about trying to get others to see his way of thinking. Even before his memory loss, he has never had any bias beliefs towards anyone." Kratos said. "If that is what you were wondering at all."

"What's bias mean again?" Lloyd asked as he helped Colette stay standing.

"Most humans are biased against half-elves Lloyd." Genis said.

"Oh, so even if his memory returns, he won't do anything against you or the Professor?" Lloyd asked.

"That is correct Lloyd. In fact, he'd probably be more aggressive about protecting them. His original intention was to…protect the Chosen and half elves." Kratos said. "Let's forget about any further questions, because I do not want to say anything he may or may not contradict later. If his memory returns, we will deal with the issue, if not, we will continue as we have been and hope no more incidents take place."

"I do not like not knowing answers when they might be or are in front of me." Raine stated. "But we all need rest, more so of Colette than anyone else, other than the General."

They were camping out again as they had expected to. The General still had yet to wake up and had at least stopped muttering between the unknown language and the normal dialect everyone used. Genis had already finished cooking and was setting some aside for the General if he did wake while putting the rest of the stuff away for the night. Raine was seated by the General, watching over him. Kratos was off nearby keeping watch and avoiding looking at anyone. Lloyd, seeing Colette standing off a ways and looking out at the night sky walked over.

"Colette, can I see your hand?" Lloyd asked as he walked up.

"Huh? Why?" Colette asked.

"Just show me!" Lloyd demanded.

She showed it to him and he looked at it in shock.

"You're hurt Colette! It must have happened when you fell after seeing the General with that angry look on his face. You're still bleeding!" Lloyd said.

"But it doesn't hurt." Colette said taking her hand back and walking away a few steps.

"What?" Lloyd asked hoping he didn't hear what he was sure he heard.

"Uh, I mean, it doesn't hurt that much." Colette said.

"Colette, can we talk in private for a sec?" Lloyd asked walking a few feet away from the campsite.

"Sure." Colette said following him.

He had her wait as he wanted to go get a drink for the two of them. She nodded and turned to look at the sky, only to turn back when he walked up with two cups.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"I thought it would be nice just to talk, by ourselves." Lloyd said holding out a cup.

"Sure." Colette said taking the cup.

"It's hot coffee." Lloyd said taking a drink of his.

"Thanks Lloyd." Colette said with a smile as she took a small drink.

"Hot, isn't it?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, really hot." Colette said.

"It's actually iced coffee." Lloyd stated.

"What?" Colette asked confused.

"I had Genis make it cold, like the General likes having his." Lloyd said.

"Oh yeah. I thought that weird at first, but after trying it, found it was good that way too." Colette said with a smile as she took another drink.

"I lied Colette. That's really hot coffee." Lloyd said.

When she dropped the cup and turned away, he set his aside and turned to her.

"I knew it!" Lloyd stated with a angry and hurt tone. "How long have you been like this?! You can't feel anything at all anymore, can you?!"

"Th…that's not true!" Colette exclaimed turning to him.

"You're lying! When you fell earlier, you already couldn't feel anything, could you?!" Lloyd said trying to keep his voice from getting loud enough everyone else heard.

"Um, well, but….ah…." Colette said uneasy.

"You were bleeding like crazy and didn't even flinch when I squeezed your hand!" Lloyd said while pointing at the still injured hand.

"I guess the secret is out." Colette said with a sigh.

"You haven't been eating lately either. The General noticed it too, but hasn't said anything until I learned something first." Lloyd said seeing her look more worried.

"I eat!" Colette said putting on a smile that seemed forced to Lloyd.

"Barely, if that sometimes. You have even ate things you don't like, which is when the General began noticing the eating thing." Lloyd said as she crossed his arms. "And that's not all, have you been sleeping?"

"Of course! You see, my eyes aren't red or anything." Colette said opening them wide for him to see as she giggled.

"Would you stop lying to me! You always do that fake giggle when you lie." Lloyd said making her step back in surprise.

"Th…that's not true!" Colette said turning away from him.

"Is it that hard for you to trust me?" Lloyd asked.

"No! It is not like that at all!" Colette said turning around and then sighing. "I just didn't want anyone to be worrying about me anymore than they already are."

"What is happening to you?" Lloyd asked more than concerned.

"I don't know." Colette said shaking her head. "Things first got strange when I released the Fire Seal. I suddenly didn't want to eat anymore, and when I did, it didn't have any taste."

"No taste?" Lloyd asked surprised.

"I can't hold anything down when I force myself to eat. So I haven't been eating." Colette said. "I never get hungry."

"That's…." Lloyd said.

"Then, when I released the next seal, I stopped getting sleepy. I close my eyes, but I just can't sleep. I haven't slept at all since then." Colette said. "Then with this seal, I don't feel anything anymore."

"Why…why didn't you say anything?!" Lloyd exclaimed in anger and hurt.

"Well, I figured this is just what it means to become an angel." Colette said. "So I shouldn't let it get to me."

"This is what it means to become an angel?!" Lloyd said stepping closer with real anger in his voice, but not at her. "Not eating anymore, not sleeping anymore, not feeling anything anymore?!"

"But my eyes have actually gotten better." Colette said with a smile. "I can see really far away now. And my hearing too! I can even hear the faintest sounds really well. I can hear them so well that, it is kinda painful sometimes."

"I'm sorry." Lloyd said hugging her close, to her surprise. "I didn't realize what was going on at all. I'm sorry."

"Please don't tell the others." Colette said hugging him back.

"Why?!" Lloyd asked.

"Well, I mean, we are all on this trip together and I want it to be fun. So, I don't want you to worry about it either, okay?" Colette said.

"You are so stupid!" Lloyd said shaking his head before hugging her again.

"I'm sorry Lloyd, even though you are crying for me, and I am happy, so happy I want to cry, but I can't anymore." Colette said. "I'm sorry!"

The next morning, the General awoke finding Colette sitting by the fire and looking out across the field. Kratos and the others were still asleep and the sun was just starting to rise. Raine was in a sleeping bag beside him, sleeping peacefully with a somewhat concentrated look on her face. When he sat up, he grabbed his head.

"Aaghhh!" the General exclaimed, not meaning to wake everyone but doing so anyway. "Why the hell does my head hurt?!"

"General…" Raine asked with concern as she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while also looking at him.

"Morning Raine. Did someone pull that dumb ass prank and spike my drink again? I don't like alcohol, mostly for the hangover I get the next morning. And I currently feel like that." the General said with a groan while covering his face with his pillow to stop the sunlight.

"Do you remember anything of what happened after we fought off that assassin lady?" Raine asked.

"Vaguely. She said something about her country and everything after that is a blur." the General muttered from beneath the pillow he had on his face.

"Yup, ended up tripping as we were leaving. During the fight, some of the interior took damage and you slipped on a couple of the stones on the floor." Kratos said.

"Did that once while building my house in Iselia." the General said as he set the pillow aside and rubbed his eyes. "At least I didn't end up getting this headache from drinking. Genis, can you freeze me cloth to cover my face with for several minutes?"

"Sure!" Genis said happy to see the General was back to his normal self as they knew it.

They packed up, Lloyd doing so for the General as well while the man sat down with his face in a frozen cloth. Near half an hour later, they all ate and got freshened up as always and with Raine helping, the General felt well enough to take off and leave.

They stopped off at the House of Salvation near Asguard and decided to rest there for the night before moving on up north to look for the next seal. Kratos found Colette out looking at the sky that night and asked if she had trouble sleeping, which she said not really. He suggested she try counting the stars to help make herself tired along with saying they could never all be counted in a human life time before heading to bed himself. The next morning, as they were getting ready to leave, they asked a couple people outside if they knew of anything that they might be looking for up north. No one could say anything for certain other than that the city of Luin had been attacked by Desians. Horrified at the news, they headed there first.

"….This….is…" Lloyd said as they entered the city.

"Horrible…" Colette said.

"My god…." the General said in shock of the devastation.

The city was completely wiped out from the looks of it. No one was around and there was no bodies to be seen either. Even the bridge into the city was heavily damaged but still passable. They did look around, but didn't find anybody at the main part of town, and when they tried to get to the church and mayors place, it was cut off from the bridges being destroyed. The only place left to look was near the fountain and they were surprised at what they found.

"You! Now you're even over here?!" Genis said as they saw a injured Sheena near the extremely damaged fountain.

"I don't think or believe she was behind this." the General said. "She's human and the Desians would have taken her prisoner."

"What happened?" Lloyd asked walking up to her. "You're badly wounded."

"Oh great, it's you guys." Sheena said seeing them but not able to move much as she held her side. "If you want to finish me off, now's your chance. I don't have any strength left to fight."

"We need to help her Professor!" Colette said in a pleading tone. "Please heal her."

"I will, but first, I want you to tell us what happened her." Raine said. "It seems she has companions, and this may be a trap to caught us off guard."

"Somehow, I doubt it." the General said as he glanced around.

"You people are as devious as you look." Sheena said.

"That's not fair." the General stated. "If that was really the case, we'd just kill you here and move on."

Sheena only grunted lightly and shook her head.

"Everything here is in ruin. The Desians were here as you said, they invaded and took everyone they could. They were taken to a human ranch northeast of here." Sheena said grimacing as her side acted up. "The people in this city had been hiding some of the folks who had been escaping the ranch. The Desians found out about it, and not only was the entire population forced to go to the ranch, those that lived anyway, but the city was also destroyed as an example."

"How were you injured?" Colette asked with concern as she knelt by the woman and didn't see Kratos shake his head while rubbing his face with a hand.

"It's nothing. I was just a little clumsy." Sheena said looking away.

"You tried to fight back and save whoever you could and ended up getting injured by overwhelming odds." the General said.

"Yeah, make fun of the injured lady you keeps attacking you guys and always fails." Sheena said with a grimace and glare.

"I wasn't trying to. Despite the fact you are trying to get Colette, and keep loosing, I respect and admire your courage for going up against overwhelming odds." the General said.

Sheena looked surprised and confused. When she started to say something as Raine moved her staff to apparently heal her, they all turned to look as someone cried for help, though Sheena did it much slower.

"Help me, please!" a man yelled.

"That's…" Lloyd said pointing a finger.

A man in priest robes was on the other side of the damaged fountain where he was being followed by one of the creatures like Marble and Dorr's former wife looked like.

"It's Clara!" Raine said. "She managed to get all the way here!"

"Stay back you monster!" Sheena said getting up, obviously in pain, and trying to get ready to attack it.

Sheena was shocked when something slammed into her, knocking her into the damaged fountain that still sprayed water. Shaking it off and sputtering water out of her mouth, she was shocked to find Lloyd and the General using their blades to push back the arm of the creature that almost hit her. Colette made her wings come out and flew over to be above the boys heads.

"Clara, please calm down!" Colette said.

Clara pushed the two boys back and took a swing at Colette, who fell to the ground next to the fountain.

"Colette, are you okay?!" Genis yelled.

"Y…yes." Colette said standing up slowly.

Clara ran off as the rest of the group ran forward to be around Colette.

"Sorry, it was this or into the lake." the General said as he and Lloyd reached for Sheena's hands.

She took them reluctantly and was helped out of the water, where she sat down on the ground in pain.

"She's been injured rather badly. You knocking her aside has opened wounds that had partial healed." Kratos said.

"Better that than her head taken off." the General said as Colette nodded. "Raine can heal her, but not revive her."

Raine knelt down and healed the poor woman, who was rather shocked at it since she was sure they weren't going to do so. Once Raine backed away, Sheena got to her feet.

"Why…why did you save me?" Sheena asked.

"For the same reason you tried to save that man." Lloyd said.

"Thanks." Sheena said. "I swear to repay this debt. Farewell."

"Are you leaving?" Colette asked.

"Of course! I am trying to kill you!" Sheena stated. "Do you think I am going to stay and place nice with you in a place like this?!"

"Oh, that's true. But please, be careful." Colette said, stunning the woman yet again.

"You're not suppose to care about your enemy!" Sheena exclaimed in agitation before rushing off.

"That is one strange woman." the General muttered as he sat back on the concrete section of fountain that wasn't broken.

"I think you are all too softhearted and I can only hope healing her instead of the other option won't come back against us later." Raine said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not attacking her in the attempt to kill her, not only because Colette doesn't want us to, but I got this really strange feeling she's someone we can trust." the General said as Raine gave him a particular glare. "And you can stop that look, because I didn't say I liked her in that fashion."

"I think we can trust her too." Colette said. "She's not a bad person."

"We need to get moving." Kratos said. "We unfortunately can do nothing more here."

"Yes, unfortunately that man over there seems to be the only survivor, or someone who ended up here like we did." Raine said.

"This city is just like Iselia." Genis said sadly while glancing around as the others were doing.

"No, this place is even worse." Lloyd said with the same sad tone.

"The people in this city were killed and any survivors were taken away to the ranch as that lady said." Colette said. "We should at least go rescue the survivors."

"Yeah, and we'll make those Desians pay!" Lloyd said in anger as he clenched a fist.

"We need to take out that ranch before we move onto the next seal." the General said in agreement. "Otherwise the Desians will just continue on attacking as we stand by and do nothing."

"Agreed." Raine said. "It is obvious that we need to do what we can, otherwise there won't be anything or anyone to save."

Talking to the man, which was a priest, they learned he had the key to the Tower of Mana, or did until Clara managed to take it from him while he was running from the monster, that followed him here. Seeing as Raine thought their next stop might be the Tower of Mana, that was put on hold until they could get the key back. Since the Desians made Clara what she was and seemed to control them when they were in that state, it made sense to go to the human ranch nearby anyway because Clara was probably there anyway.

Getting to the ranch was no problem and actually close enough they got there before just after noon. Once there though, noticed something different about the place that the others didn't have.

"Somehow I am not surprised." the General muttered as they hid nearby in the forest.

"The security here is intense." Genis said. "It is completely different from the last times."

"Yeah, even if we get inside…." Lloyd said.

"There is probably a lot more guards than we'll expect to see." the General said.

"We must be extra careful this time." Kratos said.

"How are we going to get in?" Colette asked.

"I think there is a way." Raine said.

"Professor, I think you are thinking the same thing I am thinking." Lloyd said.

"I might be thinking the same thing, but I don't know." the General said with a frown.

"My thought is that we disguise ourselves as Desians and sneak in." Lloyd said.

"Hmm, I see the gears in your head move quickly only at times like this." Raine said a bit impressed.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lloyd asked.

"I had the same idea, basically. But my idea involved one or two people getting in disguised as Desians and letting the rest of us in later at night during a shift change." the General said, keeping any arguments from starting as Lloyd was looking at Raine wanting an answer.

"I think your plan is a good one too General, but if a couple or three people are disguised as Desians and use the rest of us a prisoners they are taking in, we can possibly get in quicker and take out the guards faster." Raine said.

"The Desian patrol is headed this way." Kratos said. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to hide behind these trees and ambush them." Lloyd said.

Two girls and one guy were the patrol they took out rather quickly, since ganging up on the guy who used mana made it easier to avoid getting mana attacks on the party. Once they were taken out and their clothes were removed along with a few other items of interest, they decided to go back to Luin and plan their strategy better.

That night, they had a camp fire in the devastated city as the clothes were checked over to see who could and could not wear them. Since two of the outfits were for women, Raine and Colette had to use them, and found out rather quickly that one of the outfits was rather damaged so Raine was the only one that could wear that one.

"We're finally going to infiltrate and get rid of another Desian ranch." Genis said.

"We just need to figure out who will be the second Desian." Raine said.

"That leaves either I or Kratos." the General said.

"Why not Genis or I?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, you and Genis, no offense to either of you, more so for Genis.." the General said. "Are too short to wear the outfit. They were made for adults."

"That's not fair." Lloyd said.

"This isn't a game." Kratos said.

"I suggest you be the other Desian, and hold our weapons as Raine has that spear for keeping the rest of us prisoners in line, as it were." the General said. "Once inside, you can toss me my sword and I'll hold the guards off so the rest of the team can get ready to fight."

"That sounds like a good idea." Raine said.

"Very well, I shall go get changed." Kratos said as he took it and walked away for privacy.

"Colette, I will need some help." Raine said getting the other one and walking away.

"Sure Professor." Colette said following.

Some minutes later, Kratos came back and more or less looked the part. Colette came back next followed by Raine who really looked the part quite well. She raised an eyebrow seeing the General blushing as he tried to look more at her face than anywhere else. The female Desian outfits covered a good majority of the body, but left the back, upper chest and waist line out in the open, so basically it made it seem like Raine was wearing a black bikini bottom. Mostly the outfit, being so tight fitting to begin with by design, showed off her curves quite well, but also showed that even though she had a chest, it was still small. From what little the General learned through some talks he had with Raine on the biology of elves and half-elves, the females tended to be small in the chest normally until they had a child, in which case they stayed big then afterward.

"Wow Professor, you really look the part." Lloyd said. "Kratos only seems different because all the other Desians have had little hair usually."

Kratos only grunted as he set his other clothes and equipment aside for the moment.

"Hopefully it will fool the Desians at the gate." Genis said looking at Kratos who was adjusting his helmet again. "Sis will pull it off well. Maybe say he's a new recruit that had yet to have a haircut because he helped aid her in capturing the rest of us."

"You look just like a Desian so much Professor that it is almost scary." Colette said.

"And what is your opinion General?" Kratos asked since the man only sat down and said nothing like the others did.

"Yeah, you'll both pull it off." the General said a bit nervously as he looked away from the group and set up his bed. "Let's get some rest shall we?"

The younger ones weren't sure why the General seemed to be acting as he did, but Kratos understood as he went back to change out of the outfit for the night since they'd not need to be in the part till they got back closer to the ranch tomorrow. Raine knew why the General was nervous and smiled about it as she walked off to change into her night clothes.

The next morning they headed out and once they got to the forest, Kratos and Raine went different direction to change. The others put their weapons and such into a bad for Kratos to carry while also putting on the handcuffs they got from the Desians they took out yesterday. Kratos stayed at the back of the line with a Desian sword out. The rest of the group was between him and Raine at the front, who held one of the spears they took in her right hand while the left held a metal chain attached to the Generals cuffs, which he specifically had done on purpose, since he said he was the most dangerous of the group, which Kratos didn't detest or argue about. Raine knew there was another reason to it, but didn't voice it.

"Stop!" the Desian guard at the gate yelled holding out his hand as the other guard got his weapon ready as the group walked up.

"We've done it!" Raine stated with her teacher tone authority that made most people stop and listen.

"Done what?" the same guard asked confused.

"We've found the wanted criminal, Lloyd Irving and his band of misfits." Raine said waving a hand at the people behind her.

"What?!" the guard exclaimed as he looked at them and realized it was true. "Good work! You were able to catch them all alive as well!"

"Yes, we caught them off guard while they were sleeping." Raine stated. "I want to turn them over to the Five Grand Cardinals immediately. Let me through."

"Understood ma'am!" the guard said with a salute of respect. "Go on in!"

The other guard opened the door as his partner stood aside but with weapon ready if the prisoners tried anything.

"Come prisoners! Any attempts to cause trouble will end with pain and death if necessary!" Raine stated as she tugged on the General's chain hard enough he almost fell to the ground, but didn't as he knew ahead of time what she was going to do.

As they entered, they saw off to their left a group of human slaves being yelled at by a Desian with a whip, all behind a large metal fence. Two other guards were in the entrance area and once they saw them cheered at Kratos and Raine for a job well done, before pointing at the entrance into the building that lead down, as they were also given directions. Inside, the base was pretty much like the others from the looks of it. Going to the left door in the corner as instructed, they found themselves in the control room as the guard outside told them, saying to register Lloyd and the group for herself. Kratos changed first with the group looking at a monitor that confused them slightly until Raine realized what it was and told them after she changed while they all kept their backs turned as they did with Kratos.

"What it is, is a Exsphere manufacturing plant." Raine said.

"Yes, so it seems to be." Kratos said as the others got their equipment and weapons back on themselves.

"These are all Exspheres?" Lloyd said in amazement. "Incredible."

"Yes, it is." Raine said before her face changed to thinking. "I wonder why you haven't seemed to have yours do anything General?"

"I don't know." the General muttered.

"That is really strange." Lloyd said.

"Yes." Kratos said surprised.

"We don't know everything about Exsphere's just yet, so until we do, I can't say for certain why it hasn't activated or whatever for him." Raine said.

"I don't really care either way if it does something not." the General said with a shrug. "I just hope whenever it does, it isn't a bad thing."

"Shh! I hear voices coming from the next room." Colette said.

"I don't hear anything." Genis said.

"We should be careful anyway." Lloyd said quietly.

They all waked up to the door that Colette pointed out and got their weapons ready, and went quickly on the defense when it opened and two Desians along with a certain person walked out.

"What?!" Botta exclaimed in surprise. "It's you!"

"Uh-oh! These are the Desians we ran into in the Triet Desert!" Lloyd said.

"Hmm." the General said with a small chuckle. "From what I recall, we kicked his ass then and Raine took his sword. We should have little trouble doing so again."

"They still think we are Desians." one of the guards said as he laughed.

"Oh, if you're not Desians, then what are you?" the General said pointing his sword at the man, who flinched and backed up.

"Sir, this is the perfect chance." the other guard said.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Kratos asked as he lifted his sword. "One in which I doubt you'll win."

"Wait, Kratos is with them." Botta said holding a hand up at the two men with him. "We need to retreat for now."

"You two know each other?" Lloyd asked.

"I find that strange and yet, not so much." the General said looking between Botta and Kratos. "I guess I'm not recognized then."

"We only ran into each other as Iselia and Treit." Kratos said. "And my name was spoken more than yours General."

Botta looked fearful for a moment but reigned it in quickly.

"Interesting." Botta said to himself mostly. "I think for now, it would be in both our interest not to fight here."

"Do what you will." Kratos said putting his sword away.

Botta and his two ran down past them and then stopped at the doorway, only to turn and run the other direction near the large screen. Kratos ran down to protect Colette who followed Lloyd, but went farther than Lloyd did when the door opened and three Desian mana users entered and attacked, only for Kratos to block the fire attack that almost hit Colette.

"Colette! Kratos!" Lloyd exclaimed in concern as the rest of the group ran forward.

Botta and his men ran past the mana users as Kratos put his sword away.

"I'm okay." Colette said.

The mana users entered the room further as Kratos told the others to look out. A older man with white hair close to his head came from a doorway next to the large screen.

"Well, this surely is a surprise." the currently unknown man, Kvar, said. "When I heard we had some rats, I thought it was the Renegade Botta, but instead I find the wanted inferior beings. But I must say I am quite impressed that you're still alive after that attack."

The General laughed so hard he almost dropped to his knees.

"What is it you find so funny?" Kvar asked both intrigued and insulted.

"Us being inferior beings and they surviving such a pitiful attack. Seriously, I can pull off a much better and more powerful attack, and I am one person." the General said, somewhat lying since it took Genis using his powerful attack for the General to use his own.

Kvar only grunted as he raised his eyebrow.

"So you say." Kvar said sarcastically.

"Who are you?!" Lloyd demanded.

"You barge into my ranch and then demand my name?" Kvar asked with an insulted tone.

"Wow Lloyd, isn't this usually the other way around?" Genis asked as the General laughed again while Colette giggled.

"I was about to say the same thing Genis." the General said with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up." Lloyd said to the two of them.

"This is a serious situation." Raine said with concern. "Laughing at this moment is not a good idea."

The General snorted rather loudly as he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, I think we can take him. I'm pretty sure Genis and I could take him while the rest of you watched." the General said. "We have dealt with worse."

"He does have a point." Lloyd said as Raine only sighed.

"You dare mock me and think you can get away with it?!" Kvar exclaimed.

"Um, yeah, I dare mock you." the General said in a mocking tone. "Whoever you are."

"He's Kvar, General. One of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals." Kratos said.

"Oh good, once we have taken him out, it will show the other four asinine, so called 'grand cardinals', that they'd be better off surrendering since they won't win anyway." the General stated in a mocking tone and firm voice of determination as he spilt his swords.

"Apparently you have no idea who I really am." Kvar said with a laugh. "You won't be able to stop me. And you have my Exsphere that is without a doubt the product of my Angelus Project!"

Lloyd pulled his sword and looked more than ready to fight as the man looked at the Exsphere on Lloyds hand. Kvar made a motion for the three mana users to attack and while they got into position and started to get ready to do so, Colette pulled out her weapons and threw one at Kvar, who just managed to dive out of the way.

"Great work Colette!" Lloyd said. "Let's go everyone!"

They ran through the door that Kvar came from and entered the factory part of the facility where the Exspheres were made and shipped. Fighting off the guards inside the factory, which ended up being rather easy since knocking the said guards off the walkways made prolonging the fight shorter, they made their way around the two conveyer belts and to the top of some stairs. At the top, they were all surprised to see humans behind a glass wall being moved along on a conveyer belt.

"What…what is this?!" Lloyd asked.

"This is where the Exspheres are removed from the host bodies." Kvar said from behind them.

They all turned around, ready to fight as they saw the man and several guards.

"Do you mean that Exsphere are made, from human bodies?" Raine asked, hoping the answer wasn't what she thought it was.

"No, not exactly." Kvar said with a shrug. "The Exspheres are dormant at first. The extract nourishment from humans to grow and awaken. Human ranches are Exsphere manufacturing planets. Why else would we spend out time taking care of and raising these inferior beings?"

"That's terrible!" Genis said in horror.

"Terrible? Terrible is what you have done." Kvar stated. "Stealing and using Exspheres that we've invested so much time in care in creating. You deserve to be punished."

"No." the General growled as he took a step forward and his two swords left marks in the floor where he dragged the tips on purpose before swinging them up into a position to attack, which made Kvar and his men take a step back. "You deserve to be punished! Punished in the most cruel and inhuman way possible!"

Kvar only smirked as he made a gesture. A couple of the men came forward as the rest of the group backed up only to see they had nowhere to go. It surprised everyone, Kvar most of all when the General, not having moved back, jumped forward and took the heads off the two men with a quick swipe. The other two guards rushed forward and while one managed to hit the General in the side with his whip, he and the other guard didn't get a chance to do much else as they were skewered. Kvar backed up further as the General started to advance on him along with the rest of the group, until they saw down below a whole lot more Desians headed towards them.

"Okay, now we are really surrounded." Lloyd said with worry as they all backed up, including the General who was favoring one side while still ready to rip into any enemy that got close.

"I commend you on your retaliatory attempt, but you will ultimately fail." Kvar said. "Lloyd Irving, your Exsphere was to be an offering to Lord Yggdrasill. It is time you gave it back."

"Yggdrasill. I suppose that is the name of your leader?" Raine asked after Lloyd responded, not even over his dead body.

"Yes, he is. Now, for the sake of our great leader Lord Yggdrasill, and for the sake of my own success, I need that Exsphere!" Kvar said pointing a finger at it.

"What is so special about my Exsphere anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"That critical Exsphere is the result of years of important research. I can finally reclaim what was stolen by the filthy female host body." Kvar said in anger.

"What are you talking about? The female host body?" Lloyd asked confused at first until he realized what the man meant and got angry. "You're not talking about…"

"You apparently don't know anything do you?" Kvar asked. "That Exsphere was cultured on host body A012, human name, Anna, your mother. She took it and escaped from the facility. Of course, she paid for her crime with her life."

"You killed my…" Lloyd began in rage.

"Now, now, don't blame me. I'm not the one that killed Anna, your father did." Kvar said like it was nothing important.

"Liar!" Lloyd yelled.

"Oh please. When her Key Crest-less Exsphere was removed, it turned her into a monster. And you're father killed her. Pathetic, don't you think?" Kvar said with a mocking tone.

"Do not speak ill of the dead." Kratos said with anger.

"Who cares? They were both just a couple of worthless humans! Less than even worthless maggots." Kvar said with a laugh.

"Don't you dare ever talk about my parents like that!" Lloyd yelled.

Some of the guards started forward, but stopped when the General stepped forward with his blades ready.

"Apparently, they call me…." the General began, only to stop as a noise behind him that he didn't know made him look.

Sheena landed behind him, but in front of the others and got up quickly as she pulled her cards.

"I'll handle this!" Sheena yelled as she looked at the card in her hand. "I'm going to use the last one Grandpa."

They card blew up as it hit the ground and some unknown creature with a wheel of sorts that had letters on each of the spoke ends appeared and then suddenly, a ball of energy appeared around the group and they vanished.

"What the?!" Kvar yelled in surprise. "They disappeared!"

"Orders sir?" one of the guards asked.

"Let them go. We can find them anytime by following the Chosen's signature trail. For now, clean this area up right away." Kvar said.

"Yes sir!"

The group appeared outside the base where there was no guards apparently. Seeing there was no threats, the General dropped to his knees holding his side.

"General!" Raine exclaimed as she knelt down near him.

"I guess that guy that whipped me did it a lot harder than I thought." the General said as she healed him.

"Thank you Sheena." Colette said turning to the woman.

"Don't mention it. What are you all going to do now?" Sheena asked.

"We're going back to Luin." Raine said helping the General back to his feet. "We need to think, rest and figure out our options."

"I agree." Kratos said.

"Yeah." Genis said.

Once back at Luin, it was nighttime so they set up camp, not even bothering to worry about the fact that Sheena was still with them and hadn't tried anything. Genis did cook, but it was apparent he wasn't very enthusiastic about it, which everyone understood why since they were all feeling the same.

"I can't believe it." Sheena said looking at her Exsphere. "These are made from human lives."

"This is Marbles life." Genis said looking at his like everyone else was, minus Kratos.

Lloyd let out a growl of frustration and sadness.

"This….thing!" Lloyd said pulling his off and looking ready to throw it away.

"Lloyd, wait." Colette said. "What will you accomplish by taking that off? It is not just an Exsphere, it is also your mother's life, remember?"

"But these things make a mockery of human life!" Lloyd said.

"But we would have lost long ago if we had not had them." Kratos said.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Lloyd yelled.

"Do you really?" Kratos asked. "If you throw away that Exsphere now, do you think you can finish this journey?"

"Yeah, I know." Lloyd said holding his to his chest. "Without these things, we are just a bunch of weak humans. We can fight because we have these, I know that. But Exspheres exist at the result of taking someone's life!"

"And? Those people didn't become victims because they wanted to." Kratos said. ""But I doubt they would want to be thrown away if they were turned into Exspheres."

"If it happened to me, I would hope that someone like us would use it to stop those doing this, in order to keep it from happening to anyone else." the General said. "As much as I hate the fact I have one, even though it doesn't seem to do anything that we've seen, tossing it aside would be the same as tossing the life it came from away as well. It is unfortunate and sick what it takes to make these, but better we use them to save others than leave them, especially yours Lloyd, so that the enemy can use them further."

"I hate to say it, but we have to use these as the General says." Lloyd said putting his back on.

"If for nothing else, but to save anyone else from this happening further." Raine said as she put hers back, somewhat reluctantly.

"Mom's regrets and wishes dwell in this thing. To prevent creating more victims like Marble and my mom." Lloyd said. "I am going to fight for Colette and myself, and for my mom who lives within me."

"Yeah, me too." Genis said putting his back on. "I am going to fight on Marble's behalf as well."

"Me too. I am going to regenerate the world as quickly as I can." Colette said as she put hers on as well. "I do not know who this was, but I can only hope I made them proud in the end."

"I did not expect this at all when I thought of this journey. Unfortunately, I can't say I am not surprised either. People, no matter what race, are sinful creatures." Raine said shaking her head. "Life survives at the cost of another. And then, we must continue to bear the burden of our sins for as long as we continue to live."

"Life survives at the cost or another…" Sheena said. "I don't really know how to say this, but I don't think there's a way to justify the lives sacrificed to make Exspheres."

"There isn't any justification for it." the General said. "And from what we learned, there is no way to restore what has happened to those affected even if we had all the Exspheres ever created right here with us. The only reason I am glad we don't have all of them, even though it would make our jobs easier…."

"Is knowing what we know now, would mean we'd see just how many have perished at the hands of the Desians in the creations of Exspheres." Raine said finishing the General's thought.

"We have to stop this from happening anymore at all cost!" Sheena yelled in anger before sighing sadly. "Will you…..will you take me along with you?"

"Finally!" the General said startling everyone, including Kratos. "You got things right on both accounts."

"What does that mean?" Lloyd asked.

"That we need to stop this from happening anymore at all cost. And two, she finally realized we are not the true enemy or enemy at all." the General said getting up and grabbing her hand. "Unless they say otherwise, glad to have you helping instead of hindering."

"Of course! I am glad you want to join us!" Colette said grabbing her hand after the General let go.

"Yeah, you did save us an all. If Colette wants you to join, then so do I." Lloyd said.

"Let's fight the Desians together!" Genis said.

"Do you as you wish. I will trust you for now." Raine said as Sheena nodded at her.

"Thanks, I used up all my guardians though, but I am sure I can still help in some way." Sheena said.

"What made you change your mind?" Kratos asked.

"Now that I know, I can't pretend like nothing has happened. This is too cruel to stand by and do nothing." Sheena said looking at her Exsphere again.

Feeling better, they all ate and talked a bit, though Sheena didn't want to dwell on why she was after Colette, though promised she wasn't going to try anything either, so the group let it go for now.

The next morning, Sheena was off on one of the broken docks talking to Corrine about friendship as the others were finally getting packed up. Since some people were back in the village, they went around to help where they could while also seeing if they could learn anything useful. Kratos and Lloyd found a guy with a sword near where the Inn was. He spoke of being no match against the Desians with the current small defense force they had. Kratos made mention of Lloyd needing to become better at his training and not neglect it, so Lloyd agreed to go train with Kratos for awhile. Once they got back, the rest of the team did what they could to help the few people and Sheena told them some information she learned.

"What do we do now?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, we can't go back to the ranch since Kvar will undoubtedly have increased security. Getting in would be extremely difficult." Kratos said.

"There was someone who escaped from the ranch, maybe they know a secret or other way in." Raine said.

"I know him." Sheena said. "His name is Pietro. He should still be in Hima."

"Where is that?" the General asked as Sheena pointed it out on their map.

"Why do you know him?" Lloyd asked.

"It doesn't matter, does it? I, just have my reasons." Sheena said nervously.

"Whatever then. Let's go to Hima." Lloyd said shrugging.

"I still can't believe it." Lloyd said sadly after they had been walking silently for awhile.

"These Exspheres…" Colette said looking at hers as well.

"If you think about it, it does make sense." Raine said, while seeming fascinated by the process in a scientific sense, was more disgusted and saddened by it as well. "If the Exspheres are absorbing a human life, then forcibly removing them would indeed turn them into monsters."

"How can you talk so calmly about this?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"It is precisely at times like this I have to remain calm Lloyd." Raine said sadly. "If I do anything else…."

"Think of it like being too angry in battle Lloyd." the General said gently. "You loose focus and get seriously injured or killed."

"Oh, yeah, I get it. Sorry Professor." Lloyd said as she tried to smile lightly.

"It is not a easy thing to try and not think about since we have to use them despite what they are." Raine said.

"Professor, where did you study?" Lloyd asked while they were resting and she, wanting to avoid thinking of the Exspheres had the group trying to do some bit of school. "Was it as some really big school somewhere?"

"I've never been to school." Raine said.

"Besides the one you teach." the General said nearby.

"That doesn't really count." Raine said. "But I did take some test, but I never attended a formal school due to various circumstances."

"Wow, I never realized that people like you can get so smart without going to school." Lloyd said amazed.

"As long as you have the will, you can study anywhere." Raine said. "Which is why we are doing it here even though it isn't a school."

"Huh. I get it now, since I don't have the will, I don't understand what you teach." Lloyd said as the General tried to say something that sounded like, it doesn't work that way, but ended up cracking up badly as did Genis, and then Colette after Genis told her what Lloyd said.

"Oh Lloyd." Raine said with a sigh. "Don't sound so proud about it and ignore them while you are at it. You would do better if you tried harder at it. You were able to learn intricate crafting after all."

"Oh, well I do have the will to do that!" Lloyd said with a smile.

"I guess that's fine." Raine said. "Even I sometimes can't achieve the desired end result."

Genis cracked up and Raine was able to keep from saying anything as the General muttered behind her about her last comment.

"Like getting him to try to learn?" the General said quietly.

"You mean like cooking?" Lloyd asked, not seeing or hearing what the General said.

"I hate to admit it, but yes." Raine said with a sigh. "If there was a cooking school, I'd love to attend it."

"Your problem there is you like to experiment too much." the General said. "And in case you didn't notice, Genis is like you. You are able to teach curriculums, where his is cooking."

"I never saw it that way." Raine said surprised at herself for not noticing it sooner, while ignoring what she was sure was the General smacking himself in the face.

"And you have been living with him how long?" the General asked rhetorically.

"I think you'll get better eventually." Lloyd said. "Just ask Genis to teach you."

They took off shortly after and Sheena pointed out the mountain they were to go to once they went around it up ahead.

"Say, isn't it kinda cold?" Genis asked as he held his arms against his body and rubbed them.

"Ah, really?" Colette asked.

"I notice it mostly on my face." the General said.

"I think it is freezing!" Genis said. "I'm surprised it doesn't bother you Colette."

"No offense, but she is wearing more clothes than you are Genis." the General said.

"Yeah. I do notice it too, but not as bad." Lloyd said.

"Hmm, this says that the winds from the Holy Ground of Karalan, blow through this area and can cause extreme temperature drops." Raine said reading from one of her books.

"Ah well, Colette has probably got her mind on this regeneration and is probably too excited to feel cold." Lloyd said.

Genis took that as what was probably the case as he got a cloak out of his bag.

"Thanks Lloyd." Colette said quietly to him as he nodded with a smile.

More than halfway there, quite a few of the bigger monsters that were capable of poisoning them came along as they were heading for the break in the mountains to get to Hima, and Colette used her ability she learned called Holy Song, or intended to. She used it before in a smaller battle once with a few monsters to see what it did, and found it helped boost everyone's senses and such for a brief few minutes. And she had used it a few times after that for some harder battles or battles where they were outnumbered. This time however, it didn't go off as it should have.

"Oh Holy One, honor us with thy blessing, grant us with thy special, please…." Colette said only to stop. "Oops, I messed up."

"What?!" Raine said in surprise as she noticed that even though Colette failed to continue the prayer, and for some reason stuck out her tongue, something happened anyway.

"Holy Judgment!" Colette exclaimed.

Bright pillars of light slammed down into the ground around or on the enemies, taking most of them out. The ground didn't get damaged as Raine's Ray attack sometimes did and while the group was surprised, they also thought it cool. That moment lasted very shortly though, not because there was a few monsters left, but from what they didn't expect to happen next.

"Heaven's Arch Swing!" the General yelled as he held up his sword, which glowed so brightly you couldn't look at it.

He swung the blade and a massive blast of light energy slashed out from the blade's arch hitting the just over a dozen monsters left and a few others that were coming towards them. All the monsters died and the light faded away.

"That was pretty cool!" Lloyd said.

"That was an incredible mana blast!" Genis said in amazement.

"Indeed. I must admit that seeing him be able to use even the Chosen's mana attack for his own is a bit of a surprise." Kratos said.

"What the hell was that?!" Sheena exclaimed in shock.

Before anyone could say anything else, Kratos spoke.

"Admittedly, it was a spectacular attack, however, he's out, again." Kratos said as he pointed tiredly.

"Well, I could use a rest break anyway." Lloyd said sitting on a rock as he removed his boot to get something out of it that was bothering his foot.

"Can someone please tell me what that was? I admit I am extremely grateful he didn't do something like that to me when I was after you guys, but what just happened?" Sheena asked sitting down with the rest of them as Raine was taking care of the unconscious General.

"Well, it's a….almost unbelievable story." Raine said.

The General awoke just near an hour later and was feeling pretty good. Instead of being so tired he could hardly stand, he was able to walk just fine. Not seeing any reason to stay where they were and wait, they headed out and got to Hima as the sun was getting ready to set in just over another hour. Hima was a small outpost like thing of sorts, consisting on an Inn and small shop outside it, plus a small gravesite up from that followed by the path continuing to the top of the mountain which was flat. There was also another Katz place that they paid to have them update their map again.

After getting a few needed supplies and items, they went into the Inn, and Sheena spoke to a woman on the stairs.

"Sheena!" Sophia exclaimed.

"How's Pietro?" Sheena asked.

"He, passed away." Sophia said, surprising the group.

"Did he say anything?" Genis asked. "Something about the human ranch perhaps?"

"I….I don't know. I don't even know if he really escaped from there." Sophia said.

"What about his belongings?" Raine asked.

"He didn't have any." Sophia said.

"Where is his grave?" Raine asked.

"At the back of the adventures graveyard." Sophia said. "Please, don't dig up his grave."

Going outside, they did head up the path and went to the gravesite.

"Wow, for a small section of land, they've buried quite a few people." the General said, though sad, also amazed.

"There isn't that many." Genis said.

"For a small plat of land, almost ten unfortunate people is many." the General said.

"Here's his grave." Lloyd said pointing at the one with the name they were looking for.

"We're not going to dig it up anyway are we?" the General asked. "I really think that would be a bad idea, even though I am not superstitious."

"I think it would be more than out of the question." Raine said.

"We should pray." Colette said as she clasped her hands together.

The group walked closer and Colette started to lead them in prayer, only to stop and turned around.

"Hmm?" Colette said, making everyone else lift their heads and see a person walking up to them.

Sheena was surprised as the man walked up and looked at Colette, only to shake his head.

"Chosen….mana…d…die." Pietro stuttered out.

"W…..what's he saying?" Genis asked.

"Pietro! I heard you were dead…" Sheena said surprising the rest of the group.

"Here you are." Sophia said walking up.

"Chosen….die…..angel….die…." Pietro stuttered out. "Human…..ranch…..underground…."

"You mustn't come out here. Let's go." Sophia said grabbing the mans arm.

"Whoa, wait a minute lady." the General said holding out his hand to grab her if she started to run. "We came all this way to see him, and you lied. What are you doing?"

"Yes. He's the one that escaped the ranch and we need to know how." Raine said.

"Boulder….big….underground….jewel….boulder….move….Chosen…." Pietro stuttered.

"Hmm, there was a large boulder on that path to the front gate to that ranch." the General muttered. "Since I saw no other large rocks like that around, it did seem out of place now that I think about it."

"I noticed that as well, but didn't think it was anything important." Raine said.

"It is possible it is the escape route." Kratos said.

"Please, let him be!" Sophia said getting in front of the man to keep them from seeing much less asking questions.

"Now listen!" Sheena said pointing a finger. "You may be happy just protecting Pietro, but because of this guy, countless people from Luin are dead!"  
"Not to mention the city was practically leveled in the process." the General stated.

"Yeah, that too! How about helping us out a little here?!" Sheena said poking the woman.

"I am sorry and quite sure that Pietro has many things he wants to say, but because of the curse, he's been turned into this…" Sophia said with great concern as she held the man's shoulder gently.

"But he's still alive." Lloyd said. "The dead can't even tell us that they were scared, please, help us."

"We want to go to the ranch, if it's possible to get out." Colette said. "It is possible to get back in, right?"

"I'm willing to help, but in exchange, lift his curse." Sophia said turning to Raine. "The healing technique left behind by Boltzman is in the Tower of Mana. That may be able to lift his curse."

"We are going there at some point anyway." the General said. "We just have to get the key back from…um, who was that lady again?"

"It is Clara, unfortunately turned into one of those monsters." Genis said.

"We'll do it." Raine said. "But infiltrating the ranch comes first. That I won't relinquish."

"We need to save the others held there before they end up monsters, like Peitro, or worse." the General said. "He's alive, but I doubt the curse will do anything else or get worse."

"Very well. When he escaped the ranch, he said he came out through the front yard, he blocked the exit with a large boulder. His things are in the grave, take them with you." Sophia said.

"Thank you. We'll come back when we have acquired the healing technique." Colette said.

"Come, let's go." Sophia said taking Pietro away.

"I guess that boulder is the one we want." Genis said.

"Yes, it has to be." Kratos said. "It did seem very unnatural to be there."

"Let's go back and check it out." Colette said.

Lloyd, Kratos and the General dug up the grave and found a small box with the items inside it, one of which was a Desian Orb. They went back to the Inn, stayed for the night and left early in the morning for the ranch. A man was outside near the sign with the villages name on it, holding a few bags and looking distressed. When they asked the man what he was doing, he said he had relief supplies, mostly food he was to take to Luin, but didn't have the ability much less help to take it all. Since the former city of Luin was on their way, they helped him get there.

Along the way there, Kratos seemed angry about something and Colette asked about it, which he said he was fine, then Raine and Genis said they noticed it too, only to have Kratos yelled at them that he was okay and apologize the next as he asked to be left alone. The General, having watched the exchange, said he wasn't going to ask or do anything after Raine came back over since he still had a bad feeling from the man and didn't want to end up having to fight him suddenly over a issue Kratos really didn't want to talk about.

Once they got there, the investigated the boulder further and found it was hiding a grated tunnel behind it, and unless you actually took time to look, you didn't even notice the rock was covering something. Even with everyone giving it a push and pull, the rock didn't move an inch.

"It's no good, it won't budge." Lloyd said as he wiped his gloved hand across his brow.

"Hmm, perhaps this Desian Orb we got from Pietro has something to do with it." Raine said, pointing it at the stone, which the Orb made a low tone followed by the rock sliding out of the way.

"Wow, that is some Orb." Lloyd said. "We couldn't even make it move an inch."

"Let's go." Raine said putting the Orb away.

Going through the tunnel, Lloyd being first followed by the other guys, then Sheena, Colette and Raine, with the General being last, they came into the room where they met Botta and then that ass Kvar. A couple Desians were standing around and were surprised when they suddenly appeared from the air vent.

"Who the hell are you?!" one of the Desians exclaimed.

"Your death." the General said rushing forward with the rest before the men could hit the alarm.

They were taken out quickly as usual and Raine healed the few that got injured before turning to look at the computer system with interest.

"Hmm, ah. We can see the ranch wide map here." Raine said activating the system.

A holographic screen came up and blocks appeared showing the different sections of the base and the connections between them.

"Professor, you're fantastic!" Lloyd said.

"If he could understand it, I doubt he'd say that." the General muttered as he looked a bit closer and then at the controls before patting her on the shoulder. "But great job anyway Raine."

"We are about the only two here that can understand this technology. Genis might and unless Kratos says otherwise, I get the impression he does too." Raine said.

Kratos didn't say anything but looked out the window at the room they tried escaping through earlier.

"Hmm, this is interesting." Sheena muttered from the back of the group. "There is people on this side that can operate these machines too…"

"On this side?" Genis asked, not being the only one that heard her.

"You've been very cryptic about certain things, talking about another side." the General said turning around, and getting a bit surprised when the rest of the group looked at him instead of Sheena. "I'd say it was the other side of the world, but we already know we've been just about everywhere on this planet, with the exception of a few islands."

"Ah, yeah, I'd rather not go there right now." Sheena said nervously.

"General, what does the word Tethe'alla mean to you?" Raine asked quietly.

"It's the name of another world, I think. Isn't it the moon? Why?" the General asked quietly.

"Never mind. We can discuss it later." Raine said turning back to the computer. "Okay, this is where we are right now."

She pushed a button and one of the rooms blinked, followed by another after she spoke again.

"And this is where Kvar should be." Raine said. "It appears that in order to get to the floor that Kvar is on, we'll have to deactivate the guard system."

"Guard…system?" Colette asked confused.

"Here." Raine said making a room blink near the room Kvar was in. "If we don't deactivate this guard system, we can't get to Kvar."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Lloyd asked.

"Unfortunately, I think we need to spilt up." the General said with a groan.

"Yes, there should be a switch somewhere to deactivate the system." Kratos said. "But I doubt it would be near the system."

"Yes, it is right here." Raine said pushing more buttons that made a far room blink. "See, these two switches at the end of this left-right passage? Those are the deactivation switches."

"Okay, so we just need to go deactivate them. Why split up though?" Lloyd asked.

Raine brought up the route leading to Kvar's room for them to see, only to find a problem they needed to see since she already knew it.

"The conveyer belts out there prevent passage through there. In order to stop that, we'll need to stop those belts on the control mechanisms here.." Raine said pointing out the areas. "But it is constructed in a way that you can't get close to the control mechanism while containers are on the belt."

"I think we can disrupt the system." the General said helping her.

"Yes, we just adjust the container dispatch control system here…" Raine said as they worked.

"And set off the alarm in the process." the General said as they looked up as the alarm system went off.

"Dammit. They've detected our access of the main computer." Raine said.

"What do we do?" Genis asked. "The Desians will be here any minute!"

"We need to split up in order to deactivate the system to infiltrate Kvar's room while the other group goes in to get Kvar before he can escape." Raine said.

"I would like to be in the group that goes after Kvar." Kratos said.

"Me too!" Genis said.

"I do, but if Kratos goes, I'll be going with the other team." the General said.

"I want to go after Kvar." Sheena said.

"Colette, you chose for us." Raine said.

"Ah, well then…" Colette said as she thought. "I'll leave it to Lloyd."

"What? Me?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"I thought you were the leader of us Raine." the General said.

"No, I'm more of the voice of reason. Colette is the leader, technically." Raine said.

"Makes sense, I didn't realize it before." the General said.

"And she usually goes with whatever Lloyd says, so unless it is a really stupid and insane idea, we are basically listening to them." Genis said.

"Well, Lloyd, what do you want to do?" the General asked.

"Why me?" Lloyd muttered.

"You only live by intuition and instinct." Genis stated.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lloyd asked.

"It was a compliment Lloyd. You go by your feelings on things." the General said.

"Oh. Hmm, well…." Lloyd said thinking a moment. "I want to go to Kvar, I want to avenge mom."

"I'll need to go with the team that deactivates the system since I or the General are the only ones that can do so." Raine said.

"Most of everyone wants to go with Lloyd." the General said, not surprised when no one rebutted his words.

"Ah, this just makes things so much more difficult." Lloyd said. "Kratos, I and Sheena will go after Kvar, while the rest of you go shut off that guard thing…"

Lloyd and his group went and shut down the container system first before heading the other direction. They found one of the pedestals that changed the function of the Sorcerer's Ring and found it made the rings fire blast travel farther, which would enable them to hit the shut off switches for the conveyer belts. Taking the few guards out along the way and shutting down the conveyer belt, they went through a door they couldn't reach before and after taking out a few more guards, ended up on a transporter pad that wasn't active since the other group hadn't finished their part yet.

After seeing the other team leave the room, they headed out back the way to the entrance and took out a mana user along with a few other guards. With the door opposite of the one they left and the door that the guards were covering still locked, they had little choice but to go out the bottom exit and find their way around. Since Genis was a back fighter, using mana, and not having Lloyd there helping fight with him as the General was used to, and even though Sheena was good at fighting close up, it still bothered him when Raine had to fight back instead of being support as she usually was and only having to fight on the rare times where the team was overwhelmed in odds.

Raine ducked one of the spear women's attacks and tripped up the poor lady with a quick swing of her Ruby Wand, then smacked the dais woman in the face before she could get up. Genis used a mana attack to finish her off as Raine avoided another guard who tried to whip her and failed as the General cut the whip off near the handle and then stuck the man before going to another attack, but only after giving Raine a thumbs up that she smiled at.

Once they dealt with the guards outside and find no others coming, the headed around the crates outside that had yet to be opened or put away, finding another entrance into the building. Surprisingly, they found a card that from what Raine said, was what Sheena used as a weapon, which the General still found fascinating since he didn't understand the concept of how they really worked. Activating a panel in the room made the door closed from the entrance they came in. Going left, they took out more guards and released the prisoners.

"Who are you people?" one of the men asked.

"We are guardians of the Chosen One. The Chosen has come to rescue you. Now pull yourselves together." Raine said. "By the way, is there anyone here from Palmacosta?"

"I am." one man said.

"Do you happen to know of a girl named Chocolat?" the General asked.

"Ah, yes. She underwent host body testing here." the man said sadly. "The test decide which ranch she will be taken to."

"Let me guess, Iselia." the General muttered.

"Yes, how did you know?" the man asked.

"How did you know?" Raine asked before the General could respond.

"I didn't really. It just makes sense seeing as it is the farthest ranch away and we all came from that area, minus Sheena. Call it poetic justice against us by the Desians." the General muttered.

"I see what you mean. We'll have to deal with that place later." Raine said. "Okay now everyone, let's all get out of here. Just follow us, understand?"

The group was lead to the exit where they found the hidden entrance and then they went back and found the two panels needed to deactivate the guard system and did so, only having some trouble with the Raybit enemies since they weren't all that used to fighting robots, even though Genis did do a great job with destroying them with his electrical mana attacks.

Lloyd and the others were waiting with they saw the pad lit up.

"All right it moved! Just you wait Kvar, I'll take you down!" Lloyd exclaimed.

When they transported into the room, which was a lot larger but similar to the same control room that Magnius had, they found the man alone, sitting in a chair while talking to some woman with strange metallic wings that apparently were a cape from the looks of it, talking to him from a holo-projection system like the one Raine used recently.

"I've found you Kvar!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Oh, so this is Lloyd." the lady, Pronyma, said. "I see, he does bare a resemblance."

"So, you've come." Kvar said, not surprised they were there. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't change the subject Pronyma! It is clear you have been stealing research data from my Angelus Project."

"I grow tired of your accusations Kvar. As I have told you countless times before, I know nothing of it." Pronyma stated.

"Stubborn woman. I suppose I should expect nothing less from the one who usurped the leadership of the Five Grand Cardinals." Kvar said. "Take heed though, Pronyma, once I retrieve the Exsphere from this inferior being, I will become the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals. When that happens, you'll be begging for my forgiveness."

"You speak nonsense Kvar." Pronyma said. "I also have heard Rodyle has talked you into joining one of his schemes. But it would be best not to believe that you can deceive Lord Yggdrasill for long."

As the woman was finishing her speech to Kvar, the rest of the group appeared and came around to find Lloyd almost within swinging distance of Kvar, while Genis and Kratos were just a bit behind Lloyd, also ready the moment Kvar or Lloyd began.

"Hmm, so the Mana Cannon is no longer a secret. It doesn't matter." Kvar said with little interest after Pronyma hung up. "Once I succeed in retrieving that Exsphere, any suspicions I might have been under will be but a distance memory."

"You want something to remember." the General said walking forward with his weapon drawn and currently split again. "If, on the extreme off chance that Lloyd goes down and we are going to fail here, I will destroy that Exsphere before you even have the chance to see it again."

Kvar was obviously pissed off as he started to attack instead of saying anything further. It ended up being pretty brutal at first since Kvar kept hitting the group with lightening attacks, but they managed to take him out in the end and no big attacks took place so the General never did anything other than what he normally did in the battle. Kratos knocked the weapon Kvar had away while the General caught the man in the legs knocking him to his knees, giving Lloyd the chance to put in the final blow.

"I did it mom, you have been avenged." Lloyd said as Kvar fell down onto his back after a cry of pain.

Raine did healing where it was needed as she spoke.

"We have learned of Chocolat's location." Raine said as Genis looked at her with concern.

"Really?! Where is she?" Lloyd asked.

"Iselia." the General stated as he finished wiping his blade off and put it away.

"Oh." Genis and Lloyd said in surprise.

"Look out Lloyd!" Colette yelled.

The group looked and were shocked Kvar, though very injured and bleeding heavily, got up and went to strike Lloyd. Colette, got in the way of the attack getting hit instead.

"Colette!" Lloyd yelled catching her.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" Colette asked, apparently seeming to be fine despite the large injury to her back.

"Yeah, but you're…" Lloyd began.

"I'm fine, really." Colette said.

Kvar started to walk away, only to stop when he was surrounded. Raine and Genis were talking care of Colette while the rest of them were around the injured man.

"You bastard!" Lloyd yelled as he pulled his sword so hard he ripped them through his sheaths, taking them off the belts in the process.

Kvar cried out in more pain as Lloyd stabbed him with both blades followed by Kratos who twisted it after thrusting the man through.

"Ah!" Kvar yelled as he spat up blood. "You pathetic inferior being Kratos…."

"Feel the pain, of those inferior beings, as you burn in hell!" Kratos yelled in anger as he struck the man several times before shoving his blade into the mans head and then kicking the dead man aside.

"Wow, as brutal as that was, even though he deserved it, apparently, he did something to you at one time…" the General said.

"I am not and do not want to talk about it." Kratos said with narrowed eyes as he put his swords away, not even bothering to clean them.

"Colette, your wound is great…" Raine said as Colette sat up.

"Colette…." Genis said in worry.

"Colette, your wounded, don't get up…" Lloyd said kneeling by her.

"Raine, can you do anything…" the General asked also worried.

"It will take a few moments." Raine said as she worked. "But you need to stop moving Colette. You'll only make this worse."

"She must be in shock. Her face doesn't even register the pain." the General said with great concern that everyone had, minus Lloyd to a point.

"Thanks for worrying about me everyone, but I'm really okay. For some reason, it really doesn't hurt at all." Colette said. "Strange huh?"

"She is in shock." Raine said.

"Colette, I can't keep this a secret any longer." Lloyd said startling her. "Everyone, listen to what I have to say. Colette, can no longer feel anything."

"What? What do you mean?" Genis asked.

"It's shock Lloyd." the General said.

"No, it's not. Colette is growing closer to becoming and angel. She can't sleep, or feel hot or cold, or anything. She can't even cry nor eat anymore either. Becoming an angel means loosing her humanity!" Lloyd said with emotion, but loudly.

"Lloyd, I'm okay." Colette said looking at her lap.

"Colette, why the hell did you keep this from us?" the General asked a bit loudly. "We've been worried more than you know since this has all started and no matter how much you say not to, we can't help it. Not knowing all this has been happening until now just makes us feel worse!"

"Yeah Colette, we can't help you if you don't say anything." Genis said.

"It unfortunately explains a lot, but it doesn't change the fact we can't help you if you don't tell us what is going on." Raine said as she kept working while keeping her tone as caring and gentle as possible.

"I'm sorry." Colette said sincerely.

"We should move out before more guards arrive and let the Chosen get whatever rest she can." Kratos said.

"Agreed." Raine said. "I can do more for her in a stable environment."

"Lloyd, we need to do something about this ranch." Colette said grabbing his hand.

"Yes, we do." Lloyd said as he looked at Raine. "Can you destroy this place like last time?"

"I'm pretty sure I can." Raine said as she started to get up.

"You help her, I can do it." the General said pushing her back down gently.

"Are you sure?" Raine asked.

"I watched you and had you teach me, so I can't fail." the General said with a small smile as she agreed.

"That seems a bit extreme." Sheena said.

"Though this facility would make a nice place for any other use, the fact it was used for the purpose it was designed for makes it an abomination." the General said while working the various controls. "Plus, we should get rid of it to make sure the Desians can't use them or get them back."

"Yeah, that sounds like the best idea from that point of view." Sheena said.

Once the controls were set for the self destruct and Raine looked it over to make sure, per the General asking, they got Colette up and on the General's back and left. A laugh permeated the control room as the holo-screen came on.

"Lord Kvar, thanks to you, the Mana Cannon will soon be complete." a mysterious man with glasses and regal outlook said. "Do not worry, I shall carry on the Angelus Project. Oh, I suppose you can't hear me anymore. Well then, I take it that you won't mind me taking the research data for the Angelus Project."

They got outside and had no resistance as the few Desians that had survived ran away when they heard the self-destruct system was activated.

"Let's go back to town first." Genis said. "We can talk about what to do next after that."

"Which town should we go to?" Sheena asked. "Luin is in shambles."

"Asguard would be best since Luin is destroyed. We need a stable place to let Colette have time to recover and a cleaner environment will also help." Raine said. "That work for you Lloyd?"

"Yeah, the sooner we get her there and treated, the better." Lloyd said.

"I'm sorry everyone." Colette said from the General's back.

They walked off quickly as the base exploded. Lloyd and Kratos provided a lot of cover for any monsters they came across while Genis and Sheena were keeping Raine and the General safe from any that got to close. Colette wanted to fight, but was forbidden. Once at Asguard, seeing as it made it easier to travel with the use of Holy Bottles, they got Colette into a bed right away in one of the bigger Inns.

"So, each time Colette releases a seal and takes a step closer to becoming an angel, she loses a part of what makes her human?" Sheena asked.

"Losing her humanity? That's terrible!" Genis said. "Then what is going to happen to her in the end?"

"What is going to happen to her in the end?" Lloyd asked, looking more at Raine than the others.

"Not only that, but after she regenerates the world, she'll be all alone as the only angel in the world, right?" Genis asked. "That's too cruel…"

"Ah, that's…." Raine began.

"There is more angels." the General said. "It just takes a special one to save the world. Fortune or unfortunately, Colette has been burden with that responsibility."

"There is more?" Lloyd asked.

"Have you even seen Remiel?" the General asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but he has different wings." Lloyd said.

"That's why I said it takes a special angel, which is Colette." the General said rolling his eyes despite himself.

"Why do I get the feeling there is something I am missing?" Lloyd asked.

Instead of Raine saying something that would be normal or anyone else considering how Lloyd was with school, she began it with a more concerned and caring tone.

"Um, Lloyd it's…." Raine began.

"Professor, it's okay." Colette said as she slowly sat up in bed.

"But Colette…" Raine began, again.

"I'm sorry to worry everyone. Right now, things are a little more difficult, but once I become a complete angel, it may be a lot easier. So don't worry, it is okay." Colette said.

"But it is too hard on you!" Sheena said. "If you're tired, you want to sleep, don't you? Don't you miss the taste of the foods you like? And you can't even feel the warmth of someone when you hold their hand. You should stop this crazy world regeneration!"

"Thank Sheena." Colette said as she got out of bed and smiled. "But if I quit now, then all the people throughout the world won't be saved. I was born for the sake of world regeneration. So I'm going to make sure I do my job. Okay?"

"Yes, that is the fate of the Chosen." Kratos said.

"Makes me wonder if all the other Chosen's that have failed in the last few hundred or so years is not because of, enemies and, let's face it…" the General said looking at Sheena who did look embarrassed. "Assassins and who knows what else, but because they realized what was happening to them and quit because they couldn't take it."

"Sad, but more than likely true." Raine said.

"Isn't there anyway we can do something else? Something that makes it so Colette doesn't have to become an angel?" Lloyd asked.

"The world will be regenerated once the Chosen becomes an angel." Colette said. "It's always been like that, and it will always be…"

"General?" Raine asked as the man looked disturbed as he held his head with a pained look on his face.

"Every time I hear this, the particulars about what the Chosen is and does, mostly in detail like this, my head starts to hurt, but in a way that I get the feeling there is something direly important I should know, but can't remember worth a damn." the General grumbled.

"What sort of feeling do you get?" Sheena asked curious.

"That this whole Chosen and Church of Martel thing is, a lie of some sort. There is something vital about all of it that I know, but can't remember." the General grumbled while rubbing his head and eyes.

"Despite being on this journey, he does not believe it in." Kratos said. "And while you are aiding us, you don't want it to happen either, for reasons you have yet to explain."

"I don't want to talk about it." Sheena said looking away.

"We need to do something." Lloyd said. "Continuing like this is only going to make things worse for you Colette. Can you honestly say you are okay with the way things are?"

"Yes, I am going to be an angel. That's what my father wants too." Colette said.

"Which one?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm sure….both of them do." Colette said.

"All right Colette. The path you have chosen is not an easy one though." Raine said. "We would understand if you wanted to stop, but won't talk you out of it either if you're mind is truly made up."

"Yes Professor, it is. Thank you, all of you." Colette said with her sweet smile.

"I refuse to accept this." Lloyd stated. "There has to be another way, and I promise to do everything I can to find it."

"Same here." the General said.

"Yeah, if there is one, we'll find it." Genis said.

"I can only hope so as well." Raine said.

Leaving the Inn, they were told by one of the kids that Harley wanted to see them before they left. Getting directions for where the man was, they went to a workshop setting and saw him messing with some object.

"Yo, good timing. Take a look at this." Harley said.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"What do you think this book and small ball are?" Harley asked.

They group thought but really didn't come up with anything.

"I found them at the destroyed Asguard ranch when I was looking for anything useful." Harley said.

"May I see them for a moment?" Raine asked with interest as the man nodded. "Their usage is written here. It seems the small ball is called a pellet."

"We've found some of them here and there." the General said looking at one of the small pellets. "Never found out until now what they were for, but it is a good thing we kept the several we found."

"Yeah, I thought they seemed important, but didn't know why." Genis said pulling out a bag that he poured onto the table.

"It says here, engraving information about an individual into the pellet as a pattern well let you see information about that individual at anytime." Raine said with keen interest. "This is rather fascinating. It is a lot like that monster compendium we are making, but this is for people instead."

"Like a detailed census." the General said.

"Sound rather interesting to me too." Harley said. "I would be nice to see it completed as well. Perhaps you could take it with you and see about figuring out how to finish it, and then bring it back for me to see. You all are traveling more than I do and with the pellets I see here, it is easy to see you are finding them more than I ever would."

"We could asked Dirk about it." Genis said.

"Yeah, Dad can probably engrave the pattern for us." Lloyd said.

"Then please take it with you." Harley said giving it to Genis. "I never did truly thank you for saving Aisha. Just bring it back for me to see when it is done."

"Gotcha, we'll be back then." Genis said.

Not having anything else to do, other than buy supplies and food, they headed out for Hima. As they left, Lloyd was more or less talking to himself as he looked at his Exsphere and told his mom he avenged her. Kratos heard and said that it wasn't truly Kvar that killed her, but his own father. Lloyd said yeah, but because of Kvar, his father had to do the unfortunate job of killing his mother who turned into a monster. Kratos understood and apologized for bringing it up which Lloyd only shrugged and said not to worry about it.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Getting to Hima was going to be difficult as they all knew since they had a good two days of travel to go. Stopping at Luin for the night, they found the few people that was there before had left, leaving the former city deserted. The other reason they stopped at Luin was to cut some corners on their trip, which helped in some ways with money issues since a traveler was looking to get to Hima and was willing to pay them to help him get there Though it wasn't a lot of money, they took it anyway and agreed to help the man their since he was going their direction anyway. The next day, they managed to get there just after noontime, seeing as the traveler was more than willing to use his collection of Holy Bottles to keep the enemies away and have them take out any that did get near. He thanked them greatly as they entered the small place and ran off to the Inn, only to stop and run away.

"There's a monster there!" the man yelled as he got behind them.

"There is?" Lloyd asked as they went over.

"All right, it's weakening!" some adventurer exclaimed as he held his sword up. "Finish it off!"

"Stop!" Lloyd yelled.

"You'll be the one finished off if you don't back away, now." the General said as he lifted his sword, pointing it at the archer nearby as the young lady mana user backed up as Kratos shook his head with his hand on his sword.

"Don't interfere!" the adventurer with the sword said turning around. "This is our…"

"You're heavily outnumbered, and while we don't what to fight you, that so called monster is a former woman." the General said.

"Clara, stop!" Raine said getting her attention. "We want to save you, please calm down…"

Raine barely managed to block the blow, that only knocked her back as Clara ran into her. Colette ended up not moving out of the way in time and got hit, keeping Raine from falling, but knocking Colette to the ground.

"Ahh!" Colette said as she hit the ground, but yelled more out of surprise than pain.

Clara ran off past them all and up the mountain as it seemed.

"Dammit!" the adventurer yelled. "You let it get away!"

Before the group could do anything, the three ran past them all, knocking Lloyd and Sheena aside as they chased after Clara.

"Colette, Professor, are you alright?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, just got the wind knocked out of me." Raine said shaking her head.

"I'm fine too." Colette said after checking herself to see if she did get injured and found nothing.

"Hey, Clara dropped this." Genis said picking up something from the ground.

"Hmm, this is, the key to the Tower of Mana." Raine said looking at it.

"Well, that solves one big problem we had." the General said putting his weapon back. "I was ready to bet we'd be looking for a month or more."

"Same here. Clara did take it from that priest. I'm glad she dropped it." Lloyd said.

"I hope she is safe…" Raine said with concern.

"Somehow, if she has been able to get around up to here since leaving Palmacosta, I think those three idiots won't stand much of a chance." the General said.

"She was wounded though." Genis said.

"We gave her more than enough time to run away. I'm sure those adventurers will have more trouble keeping the monsters out there away from themselves than Clara will." Kratos said.

"Let's get to the Tower of Mana and get Boltzman's healing technique for Clara and Pietro." Lloyd said.

"Wow Lloyd." Raine said amazed. "Remembering what we are after was easy, remembering the name though, that was surprising."

Lloyd only groaned and the team left not having any reason to stay since getting the book was a major priority and camping out at night was no big deal seeing as Colette volunteered to stay up all night since she was awake all the time anyway. Even though the others felt like they were using her, she was glad to do it so she could look at the stars and listen to the night and stuff. Even with what she had to do, she still wanted to finish her schooling and graduate in some capacity before she saved the world. Raine was touched, and the others went with Colette on the decision. They did get back to Luin and stayed there again for the night, telling the priest they got the key back, and were going to use it to get into the Tower of Mana. He prayed for them and wished them luck along with the blessings of Martel, doing the same in the morning before they set out.

Along the way, Lloyd got curious about something, about Kratos. The General almost butted in, but stayed out of the conversation since he didn't want to start an argument.

"What do mercenaries do?" Lloyd asked.

"We are hired soldiers. Sometimes I am a bodyguard, like I am right now." Kratos said. "Well, more so recently since there hasn't been a war in a long time. But I have heard rumors of rising tensions in Palmacosta."

"I see. So, how much money do you make?" Lloyd asked.

"It depends on the job. For this one, I receive a sizable amount from the Chosen's grandmother." Kratos said.

"So, that's how much?" Lloyd asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Kratos asked.

"I want to know if it pays more than being a Dwarven blacksmith." Lloyd said.

"It does." the General muttered so quietly that only Raine heard.

"Who knows." Kratos said with a tired sigh. "I am hired for my skills. Dwarves are hired for their skills. There is not much meaning in who is paid more."

"Hmm, that's true." Lloyd said.

"You're not thinking about becoming a mercenary are you?" Kratos asked with concern.

Lloyd didn't notice it, but the General and Raine did hear the concern in the man's voice.

"No way!" Lloyd stated. "I'm going to stay with dad and improve my skills. Someday, I'm going to build my own boat, where I'll live in the town I plan on helping the General build…"

Everyone stopped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part." Kratos said.

"Ah man." Lloyd said. "I'm sorry General, I…"

"It really wasn't a secret Lloyd, don't worry." the General said turning around and shrugging. "Kratos was pretty much the only one who didn't know."

"I didn't." Sheena said.

"Okay, two people." the General said rolling his eyes. "I have been meaning to talk on it more, but with everything that we learned about Colette…."

They didn't have to say anything as they realized why he stopped, since Colette couldn't help but look saddened for a moment, only to smile less than a second later.

"Once the world is saved, I'll try to visit the town General." Colette said grabbing his hand.

"I hope so princess." the General said gently squeezing her hand. "We'll have to save the world first and see what happens afterward."

"Hey, when we save the world, there won't be much need for mercenaries anymore." Lloyd said. "You could come join us, help build the boat with me."

"I'll, think about it." Kratos said. "I only ask for curiosity sake, but why are you building a town?"

"I'm tired of seeing so much discrimination no matter where we go. The town, which has yet to be named, but is kinda in the building process at even this moment, will have none of that. Anyone who doesn't follow that primary rule, you're kicked out. Anyone or any group that comes to try and cause trouble or attack the town, will not succeed." the General said.

"I see. The idea is very good and quite interesting. I sincerely do hope you manage to get it done and I get the chance to see it." Kratos said with genuine interest.

They saw the tower as they were getting closer, the top poking over the mountain range in the way, and Raine's excitement level built more and more as they got closer. Once there, she ran up the stairs first and looked around at it with extreme interest. The General could almost swear he could see hearts popping above her head as she gazed on it fondly before turning around to them and going into excited teacher slash archeologist mode.

"This place is marvelous! This Tower of Mana was built to gaze upon the Tower of Salvation!" Raine stated as the rest of them got to the top of the somewhat short flight of stairs.

"Yes, it is." Colette said as Raine walked back and forth to either side and other places looking it over with the same extreme interest as she muttered to herself.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked.

"Honestly, Lloyd!" Genis exclaimed in exasperation as his sister continued what she was doing. "We studied it in class before!"

"Is she normally like that?" Sheena asked quietly, seeing Raine dash to the opposite side of the building where Sheena and the General were standing.

"Oh yeah." the General said watching her with a smile.

"It is a tower..." Colette said as Sheena asked the General something. "That was used as a temple by the Church of Martel to offer prayers to the Tower of Salvation. Although, it was closed a long time ago because monsters started appearing inside."

"I must simply go inside. Standing out here is getting me nowhere…" Raine said searching her pockets for the key.

"According to the Book of Regeneration, it's very likely this is a seal." Colette said.

"If you look at it the way we've had to do things and with the story of what you said about offering prayers here for the Tower of Salvation, then it makes sense this place would be the final seal. Unlocking all these seals brings the Tower of Salvation back into visibility." the General said.

"That's a brilliant deduction General!" Raine said amazed. "It all makes sense…"

From there, she went on talking to herself and jumping around subjects so much along with mumbling that no one could understand half of what she said.

"I guess that is normal too?" Sheena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only since we started this journey." Genis said with a sigh. "But if this place is a seal, where is the oracle stone?"

"That's probably why there is a key. There is only one Chosen and this place was used by a lot of people at one time." the General said looking up and not seeing the top. "But being a seal, it probably also takes certain people to open it."

"Meaning the average person can't just go in." Lloyd said.

"That or the Church didn't want people inside vandalizing the place." Kratos said. "Let's give the key to the Chosen and see what happens."

Colette did so after getting the key from Raine and the doors opened with a mechanical like sound. Going in, they saw the first floor was clear of any monsters and the place was rather keep and well kept looking for a building that was overrun and had no people inside it for quite awhile.

"Wow, that's a lot of books." Genis said as Raine went back into her maniac like mood and started looking around with intense interest.

"Hmm, these books must be only semi important or something if they were left here where monsters could easily destroy them." the General said as Raine was looking at the titles of different books. "Or they aren't worth anything. Or worse, they have information in them that is either forbidden or suppose to be kept secret from the rest of the people."

"This is beyond incredible!" Raine practically shouted. "Just think of all the knowledge contained within these books! I could spend the rest of my life here and probably not finish them!"

"Somehow Raine, I doubt that." the General said scratching his head as he looked at the shelves.

"Even I have to stop and eat sometimes even when I don't want to." Raine said. "And Luin is currently destroyed, so the best place to go would be Asguard…"

"Yeah, I get it now." the General said as she pulled out a book.

"Hey, there's an oracle stone here!" Lloyd said as he was standing in about the middle of the room.

"Yes, it is." Raine said as she walked over with the others. "Just as it is written in the Book of Regeneration. This is a seal!"

"Why do I get the feeling that the guardian of this place is going to be a bigger hassle than the other ones." the General muttered.

"I agree." Kratos said. "This place has not been opened in many years."

"Colette, if you would please?" Raine said.

"Sure Professor." Colette said putting her hand on the stone.

The large circle in front of the stone, which had a door a bit behind it, glowed from the three smaller circles, symmetrically apart from each other that where around another raised circle that also glowed briefly.

"Hmm, it didn't open." Lloyd said.

"No, look at that magic circle." Kratos said pointing.

"Marvelous!" Raine said running up and into it, but not on the circles. "This apparatus has awoken due to the oracle stone."

"So, we just need to do something with that apparatus." Genis said as Raine looked over the thing at her feet in detail.

"Yes, so it would seem." Kratos said.

"I think it is a puzzle of sorts." the General said. "And that door won't open until we figure it out."

"Looks like a hard puzzle then." Lloyd said.

"This looks interesting…" Raine said looking at a circle near her.

"Raine, I know you are really curious and almost dying to see what it does, but please be careful." the General said.

"I think I figured out how this puzzle works. Lloyd, come and stand on that blue circle." Raine said.

"What? Uh, okay." Lloyd said.

"General, you can take the other one." Raine said as the man walked over with Lloyd, looked the apparatus over a bit more and saw what she saw.

"I see it now." the General said standing on it.

A door they saw but didn't really think about opened on the far right, near the same wall that the door behind the apparatus was on.

"Oh!" many of them said.

"Wow, it opened Professor." Lloyd said getting off his, not noticing the door closed afterward.

"Great, another splitting of the team again." the General muttered.

"Interesting dilemma." Raine said as she held her chin in thought. "Three people are needed to open the door."

"Which means three of us will need to stay here." Kratos said. "It is dangerous, but we seem to have little choice."

"Yes, we wouldn't want the door to be closed when we came back out." Raine said.

"I don't think that is possible. Somehow, I doubt that we could hold the door open for the other three to get through after they stepped off." the General said. "And I get the impression, even if we had some heavy logs or whatever to put on them, it takes a person instead of an inanimate object to get the door to open."

"I made the same deduction myself." Raine said. "It must have some sort of sensor system that detects life or the life force of whatever is on it."

"We need to choose who stays and who goes then." Genis said.

"Lloyd, Colette will need to go with, so choose whoever else you want to go with, but leave three of us here." Raine said.

"Ah man." Lloyd groaned.

"Does Raine have a spilt personality?" Sheena asked Genis as Lloyd was thinking.

"No. She's strange, but a good person at heart." Genis said.

"Okay, Kratos, Sheena and Genis can stay." Lloyd said after talking to the General.

"Why that choice?" Kratos asked.

"Well, if Colette gets hurt, then the Professor will need to help her." Lloyd said. "I can protect her and Colette, but if Colette does get injured badly, I can't protect her and carry her at the same time."

"Which is why I am going." the General said. "I can carry her and fight if it comes down to it."

"A good point Lloyd." Kratos said.

"Yeah, it makes sense." Sheena said.

"Thank you Lloyd, I do want to see further inside, but didn't really think of it in those terms." Raine said.

Genis, though wanting to go, did understand greatly seeing as he was concerned for Colette, and wished them luck. The three left got on the blue pads and sat down as the door opened. Walking through, Raine was a bit upset and not seeing what she expected.

"Wow, that is one long spiral staircase up." the General muttered as he stuck his head out past the rail and looked. "I see a few monsters here and there, but not a lot thankfully."

"We should stay away from the rail edges, just in case." Raine said as part of it crumbled under her hand.

A few monsters here and there and they finally got to the top, finding a old treasure chest that had a helmet inside. Though a little tired, they pressed on and entered a room that was bizarre. There was a large square object with slanted mirrors on it, along areas going all the compass directions. Using the Sorcerer's Ring, Lloyd burned the red curtain off the north wall and light shined through at them through the circular portal.

"I think that in order for that door to be opened, this mirror box needs to be moved into a particular place where the light shines into that other hole." Raine said.

"Let's give it a try." the General said.

It did that when they got it to the center and made the left door open. Going in, they found themselves on a second level that had a much large room below.

"Hmm, what's this?" Lloyd asked.

"I think it is a teleporter system like the Desians use." the General said.

"Just on a bigger scale." Raine said.

Lloyd pressed a button on the raised panel and the group was surprised as Genis appeared on the platform.

"Ah, Lloyd! This machine is amazing! Can you all see me?!" Genis asked.

"Wow! This machine is cool! Hey there! I can see you too!" Lloyd said.

"Hmm, we were both wrong." the General said.

"The Desian like part was right. It seems to be a holo-projection system like they use." Raine said.

"Hey Lloyd, the door on this side opened. Is it alright to go in?" Genis asked.

"The door opened?" Raine asked before thinking. "I see how this is working. Go on it. Let's all meet up somewhere though before we release the seal."

"Somehow, I'm sure we will." the General said.

"What did you all find?" Genis asked as Raine told him.

Down below, after finishing talking with the others, Genis and them headed through the door. They came in finding the same sort of set up that Raine and the others found as was described to Genis. Seeing a red curtain on the far left, Genis burned it off and light came in. Pushing the mirror cube around, they got it to do what the others did and left through the door leading north. As soon as they entered, they saw the others above them on the second landing. Since the door was still closed where Raine and the others started out, they stayed where they were for the moment and helped direct Sheena and their group. They found a few chest with very good stuff in them, and after the movements of the mirrors were done, the found that a bridge was created up on the second floor north of their position.

"Well, that didn't help us." Lloyd said.

"Since there seems to be a open section hanging out across from us here, I suspect that Sheena and them will have to go do something else to make a bridge for us here." the General said.

"We'll see what we can find and if we can't, we'll come back." Sheena said.

"Okay, be careful." Raine said as they all waved and then headed through the north doorway.

They went through a few passages that were like the rooms with the mirrors before the large room, finding themselves on a similar winding stairway that Genis was told about from Raine.

"Hmm, the General was right about the stairway being rather long looking." Kratos said.

Getting through the monsters wasn't tough and they found themselves at the energy bridge they created recently. Walking across, they saw the others across the room and waved while shouting they were checking the other side. Once there, they found two round circles on a raised platform and a larger one below them. Standing on one of the two, they were surprised when Lloyd appeared like he did back in the first room.

"Whoa, something appeared again!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"It's me Lloyd." Genis said. "We're across the room from you guys."

"Oh yeah. I can barely see you from over here." Lloyd said. "But I can see you on whatever this machine is as though I could reach out and touch you."

"Same here." Genis said. "See if you can all get here now."

"Okay, we'll look around." Lloyd said. "Oh, the Professor and the General say we don't need to look since we have a bridge to the other side too now."

After taking out a few monsters in the way, they made their way around the room on energy bridges and ended up with the others.

"Try standing on that pedestal like I am." Genis said to Lloyd. "If it's the same as the entrance, the next path should open."

The others all got back together as Lloyd stood on it beside Genis. The platform behind the group changed and became a warp point like all the others looked that lead them to the seal.

"Okay, let's go finish this." Raine said.

They got on the warp pad and ended up at the top of the tower.

"Phew, man, I'm tired." Lloyd said as they all got at the raised platform where the guardian they'd have to fight would show and then Remiel would appear next.

"That's because you're always overexcited in the beginning." Kratos said.

"No, I'm tired too. All those stairs wore me out a little." the General said. "Could also be we're just that high that the air is a bit thin."

"It's mana!" Genis stated as they saw the large platform glow like the others did. "Powerful mana is coming!"

"The sky darkened." the General said pulling his weapon. "That can't be good."

The sky colored changed back to blue as a bright but dark light with electricity appeared above the platform and seemed to draw energy in before bursting out brightly. When they were able to see again, they saw a very strangely formed horse like creature. It didn't take long to actually take the creature down, even though it looked dangerous.

"That was easier than I thought." the General said putting his weapon away.

The steam effect was present again followed by the same glass chamber that came up filled with energy. Everyone, more Sheena than the others, where surprised when the General stepped forward and spoke a name.

"That was Luna!" the General said.

The chamber dropped followed by a ball of light appearing next as before. Sheena and Raine started to speak when they heard speaking above them.

"Chosen of Regeneration, you have done well in reaching this far. Now, offer your prayers at the altar."

"Yes!" Colette said walking closer as she clasped her hands together and got to the top. "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!"

She floated up on her wings as she waited for Remiel to appear. What happened was not that as the light extinguished and suddenly there was a lady sitting on a crescent moon holding a staff of sorts, surprising everyone.

"Where is Aska?" the lady asked.

"It is Luna! I knew I saw her!" the General exclaimed.

"What…how…" Raine began, actually speechless.

"Without Aska, I cannot do anything, I cannot form a pact or a vow…" Luna said. "Please, find Aska, in order to restore my power."

With that, she faded away and Remiel appeared.

"Your journey has been long. You have done well to reach this far, Colette, the Chosen One!" Remiel said.

"Thank you, Lord Remiel." Colette said.

"Let us grant you our blessing." Remiel said.

"Thank you." Colette said.

Light came down and touched her, making her glow as it did all the other times.

"You have taken another step closer to becoming and angel, yet you seem anxious." Remiel said.

"Ah, no, I'm very happy." Colette said, though she didn't smile.

"Hmm?" Remiel said. "Now, Chosen One, your journey is finally drawing to a close. It is time for you to rejoice, the path to the Tower of Salvation is open! Head to the Tower of Salvation and offer your prayers of regeneration! Then, you'll be able to climb the stairway to heaven."

"The Tower of Salvation?!" Lloyd exclaimed as the General shook his head and Raine sighed.

"Then the world regeneration is going to take place." Genis said.

"Is, regeneration, really going to happen….?" Sheena muttered with worry.

"I shall do as you instructed, Lord Remiel." Colette said.

Saying no more, Remiel faded away and then spoke.

"I shall await you at the final seal, Colette, my daughter." Remiel said. "There, you will become and angel, like me."

"The end is finally in sight." Kratos said. "Let's head to the Tower of Salvation."

"Colette, are you sure?" Raine asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Colette said.

"Dammit!" Lloyd yelled in frustration.

"We'll need at least one night for Colette to get used to whatever change has taken place." the General said. "Since there is no monsters on the first floor or seem to be able to get in, I think we should go outside, and once she collapses like before, we come back in and all rest, then go."

"I agree. I do want to look more closely at some of those books." Raine said. "We still need to find Boltzmans book as well."

"What about that woman on the moon?" Genis asked.

"That was Luna. If you make a pact with her, which I'm not sure how, but quite sure Sheena knows how to, you can summon her to help aid you." the General said turning to Sheena who looked startled for a moment.

"Well, I can't right now. You heard her say we need Aska first and I have no idea where she is." Sheena said rather quickly.

"I suggest we do more talking when we are resting." Kratos said.

Getting down to the bottom was actually rather easy and once there, they went about looking for the book. It didn't actually take long to find it since Raine had been looking at them before they started going further in.

"Now we can save Pietro." Lloyd said as Raine was reading it further.

"No." Raine said sadly. "It will be difficult for me to use this book with my healing arts. If we at least had some sort of tool to amplify the body's life force…"

"A catalyst?" the General asked.

"Yes." Raine said.

"What do you need?" Colette asked.

"Well, the legendary horn of a unicorn, or Mana Leaf Herb, the elven medical herb…" Raine said.

"I've heard and could swear I have even seen the Mana Leaf Herb, but I don't recall where." the General said rubbing his head in frustration as he tried to remember.

"Where are we going to find something like that then if he can't remember?" Lloyd asked. "Well, let's take it with us for now. Now doing any good sitting on this shelf."

"Yes." Raine said putting it with her other stuff.

"I hate to do this, but let's go outside and see what happens to Colette, while we unfortunately know it will be something bad, we also know it won't kill her." the General said with sadness and concern.

"You can all stop worrying. I'll be fine." Colette said with a smile.

Once they headed out, Colette dropped to her knees but kept from falling on her face.

"Professor Sage!" Lloyd all but yelled as Raine came forward.

"I am concerned just as much as you are Lloyd, but I can't do anything to help her." Raine said as she knelt down with the General. "Colette, what is it this time that is missing?"

Colette opened her mouth and they heard a squeak followed by nothing.

"Colette, what's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"Can you see us princess?" the General asked as she opened her mouth but nothing came out, so she nodded. "I guess having her voice taken away is better than not seeing or hearing."

The others, besides Kratos, were surprised, except the General who figured it out.

"Let's go back in and rest for the night." Raine said. "It is thankfully warm inside so we can cook outside and take it in and not have to make a fire for the night."

**(OKAY, for those of you who are reading this and more for those of you who have played the game, I've played it three times now as I have said in I think the first chapter, the conversation ahead is going to go so far left field for some people while hopefully others will understand what I have done. I haven't explained the General's past, but will be at some point, just not in this conversation or this chapter. The thing is, I wrote what you'll be reading from various points of view and with the idea of what the General is thinking and such, which will all be explained later. Please just try to go with it because from where I was sitting and thinking, while playing the game as I do this obviously, it sounded right even after I went over it a few times after I wrote it all.)**

A couple hours later, the food had been done and eaten and they were all seated inside with their beds out and such. Noishe was laying down next to Colette where Lloyd was as the others weren't doing much else. Raine did have several books next to her that she was reading and pointing out things to the General, some of which was written down for school work later.

"Everyone, I have something I need to say." Sheena said standing.

"Huh?" Lloyd asked.

"Please tell me you're going to talk about where you are from." the General said.

"Yeah, somewhat." Sheena said. "I want to explain to you all why I was trying to assassinate the Chosen."

"Please tell us about your homeland, which I am sure doesn't exist in this world." Raine said.

"You knew?!" Sheena asked in surprise.

"Not at first, but after you left in the wind temple, the General collapsed." Raine said repeating what the General said, which the General still didn't recall doing. "You're from Tethe'alla. And you also said that Sylvarant will be saved to us once, which meant you had to be from somewhere else."

"Yes. And I have to say, it is a shame that your intellects being wasted here." Sheena said.

"Though the children she was teaching still need it, I basically told her the same thing about a year later after I joined her class." the General said.

"My world is Tethe'alla." Sheena said.

"You mean the moon?" Genis asked as he pointed at the full one behind her.

"No, of course not. My world isn't on the moon." Sheena said.

"That is and isn't a moon." the General said. "That is her world, we just call it a moon because we think it is one. But we can only get to it by a way I can't recall."

"How do you know?" Lloyd asked.

"I've been there." the General said shaking his head in frustration. "I know I was born there. My grandparents came from there, my parents. But I can't recall much of my own personal past for some damn reason."

"How is that possible?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know." the General said shrugging.

"Do you?" Lloyd asked looking at Sheena.

"Sorry kid, I don't understand the specifics myself. But I know that Tethe'alla lies entwined with Sylvarant, as a shadow is to light." Sheena said. "And that is Tethe'alla, my world, my home."

"Two entwined worlds." Raine said.

"Yes. I can't say for certain about what we see, looking at what you call the moon, but I know our two worlds are adjacent to each other, but they can't really see each other." Sheena said. "Our scholars say they exist on separate dimensions."

"Kinda like having three rooms, all separated and the middle room having the two way mirror, being able to see both rooms while the outer rooms can't see any room but its own." the General said.

He got a lot of blank stares, though Kratos looked like he actually understood it.

"You know, two way mirrors." the General stated as they shook their heads.

"I've heard of it, but not seen it that I can recall." Sheena said.

"Apparently it is something only seen in Tethe'alla I guess. And no, I can't recall where either." the General muttered as he hit the side of his head in more frustration. "Go on Sheena."

"Okay. So our worlds can't really see or touch each other, but they do in fact exist and affect each other." Sheena said.

"What do you mean, affect each other?" Lloyd asked.

"They both vie for the supply of mana." Sheena said, barely noticing the General's head suddenly snap up. "When one world weakens, the mana from that world flows to the other. As a result, one world is always flourishing, while the other one is waning. Sort of like an hourglass."

"There is a Chosen on Tethe'alla." the General said startling her.

Sheena had a disgruntled, disgusted and annoyed look on her face briefly.

"Yeah, we do." Sheena muttered. "I'd rather not go into that."

"Okay." the General said holding up his hands. "I was just confirming what I was sure was true."

"Wait, if both worlds are vying for mana, then that means Sylvarant is…" Genis said.

"Sylvarant's mana is flowing to Tethe'alla, therefore, Sylvarant is in decline." Sheena said. "Without mana crops won't grow and magic becomes unusable. If there is no mana, the Summon Spirits that protect the world alongside the Goddess Martel can't survive in Sylvarant either. As a result, the world slips even further down the path of destruction."

"Then the Chosen's world regeneration is actually the process of reversing the mana flow?" Raine asked.

"Yes, exactly." Sheena said. "When the Chosen breaks the seal, the mana flow reverses, and the Summon Spirit that governs the seal awakens."

"That explains why we've seen someone or something there that fades away when Colette has opened the seals." the General said.

"Yes. I never expected one of them to actually speak at us as, Luna did." Raine said.

"Neither did I really. But now we know what has been really happening, which is why I probably feel a little better, though I still get the feeling something is wrong." the General said rubbing his head before looking at Sheena. "But now we also know why you came here."

"Yeah, I was sent to prevent the regeneration from happening here." Sheena said. "I broke through the supposedly impassable dimensional fissure for the sake of protecting Tethe'alla."

"As sad as the story of what is going on and why she came here is, she at least had a good reason." the General muttered. "And now that we know what is happening, we might be able to do something different."

"How?" Lloyd asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet." the General said.

"It makes sense and yet, it is hard to believe at the same time." Raine said.

"I'm the proof. I possess summoning arts that have been lost from this world." Sheena said, looking over at Colette when she tried to say something and gave her a look Sheena didn't like. "Please don't look at me like that Colette. I know that wasn't your intention when you started this journey. I don't know what I should do either. I came here to protect my world, but this world is impoverished and everyone is suffering. But if I allow the world regeneration to occur, then Tethe'alla will become just like this."

"Leaving us all at an impasse." the General said. "We keep going and we'll save ourselves while condemning other people, but if we do nothing, we suffer."

"But you're helping us." Genis said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can just abandon Tethe'alla." Sheena said sadly. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to let you finish, but I don't want to fight you either."

"Neither do we." Lloyd said.

"There has to be a way! A way for both worlds and Colette to live free, safe from this problem and be happy." Sheena said in frustration.

"I want to know what it is too!" Lloyd said. "There has to be some middle ground, not constant suffering that is exchanged every so often."

"Have any of you considered that nothing that convenient exist in the real world?" Raine asked.

"No, there is a way." the General said standing up and began pacing back and forth while rubbing his head. "I know there is a way and it is on the tip of my tongue! But I can't for the life of me figure out what the hell it is!"

"Are you really sure General?" Raine asked standing up as the others did.

"Completely. I'd stake my life on it, even though I have no idea what I am talking about." the General said hitting his head with his fist. "Ow."

"We should continue on and save Sylvarant from its current crisis and then figure out from there." Kratos said.

"What if we don't regenerate the world and just defeat the Desians?" Lloyd asked.

"Although we have succeeded in destroying a couple ranches, we cannot possibly defeat all the Desians." Kratos said. "The mana will eventually be exhausted."

"I think otherwise." the General said turning to Kratos sharply, even though the man was well over a dozen feet away. "I don't have all the details, but parts of my memory keep resurfacing, and the more they do, the less I like you for some reason I can't explain. But I have a pretty good feeling that despite what is going on, both worlds need each other to continue their survival. If one dies, they both will."

"Mana is needed for both worlds to survive." Raine said. "It is possible a overabundance could destabilize one world causing it to die too. That is probably why the Giant Tree of ever-flowing mana talked about in fairy tales is considered a legend by some and a myth by others."

"The tree, which sounds familiar, must actually exist, but is dying or seriously injured, causing the balance to be off and shifting so much as it has been." the General said.

"It would be explainable in that sense, if not for the fact that this Chosen of Regeneration journey has been going on for longer than some elves usually live if they are lucky." Raine said. "By now, the tree would be long dead and gone if it existed."

"The Giant Tree lives through mana, so even with both worlds vying for it, it could still be alive, but stunted, which is why this has continued." Genis said.

"That is one theory that is possible." Raine said as she thought. "We've all been living by slowly chipping away at the available amount of mana. Things have slowly gotten worse over the last few hundred years according to history, even though there has been a few moments of better times."

"If the tree is suppose to regulate and make it, then with how bad things have been, could mean that the tree is alive, but just barely with all the mana being used so much over the last few hundred years." the General said. "People used to fight wars with bows, arrows, swords and whatever they could throw or grab. Now days, there is a lot of different people using mana more than it was so long ago."

"That would make the theories we've came up with more viable." Raine said. "There was once a lot of magi-technology that has all but been lost and now considered ancient."

"Mana disappeared from the world." Sheena said. "Which made the loss age so much more greater than any other time in history."

"Yes." Raine said. "Magi-technology consumes large amounts of mana."

"The more used, the greater the affect of whatever is being done. From healing to, extreme destruction." the General said looking at his necklace.

"Yes. If things continue the way things are now, Sylvarant will eventually lost its mana just as it lost its magi-technology. And in the end, be destroyed." Raine said.

"And Tethe'alla will follow shortly after." the General said.

"How so?" Lloyd asked. "If they have all the mana…"

"The worlds are linked." Raine said. "Both needing mana to survive and probably both flourished greatly with no troubles until magi-technology was used, draining it bad enough that both worlds now fight to survive off what little is left. If the Giant Tree, as I am beginning to think does exist somewhere, were to suddenly have a massive mana burst after one world died, it too would most likely die from the shock and then the other world would die as well."

"Think of it like…um, cooking!" the General said getting stares from everyone.

"I am sorry to say, even after all this time General, I really don't know where you are going much less could even begin to guess." Raine said.

"You got a lot of people, but it takes the two large pans to cook in, that will feed everyone. So you make a fire and both pans are near each other over the fire, cooking soup. One pan springs a leak, but because there is so many people, one pan will not feed everyone even if they all only got a spoonful. Don't ask any questions, just picture it and think about what I said. So, just like our two worlds, one is dying like the soup that is leaking out the bottom. Since it will take both pans of soup to feed everyone and one is leaking, it would be like pouring the leaking pan into the other one, which can't hold it all. The fire, we'll say is the Giant Tree, isn't hot enough to boil the soup so people can eat it soon enough before it leaks all out, so once the other soup is poured into the almost full pan, overflows and puts out the fire, making it so the no one eats because the soup never got finished." the General said.

"That made no sense." Lloyd said.

"It was difficult to follow, but I actually got it." Sheena said.

"Because you used cooking as a reference, I never got lost, but it was confusing." Genis said.

"Very bizarre way of explaining it, even though cooking as a reference brought up a lot of questions, yet the point got across. Not bad General." Raine said.

"I, did understand that, vaguely." Kratos said.

"Did you understand any of what he said?" Lloyd asked Colette who nodded. "Ah man. Can you explain it again? Maybe even act it out for real?"

It took a good half hour, using water in two pans as a reference instead of actually cooking, and Raine was surprised Lloyd got it after the demonstration.

"Hmm, I see what you mean now. That means we need to figure out how to fix all of this before everyone suffers." Lloyd said.

Colette grabbed Lloyds hand gently and started moving her fingers on his open palm.

"Colette, what are you…" Lloyd asked suddenly figuring it out. "Oh, you're spelling something. Start over."

She did as he recited it.

"I'll, ask, Remiel, when, we, see, him, again, if, there, is, a, way, to, save, the, two, worlds." Lloyd said, rather slowly since he had to figure out the letters.

"I really hope it works out." Sheena said, though true in her conviction of doing what she needed to do, was saddened about the thought. "Otherwise, I may have to kill you after all."

"Sheena!" Genis exclaimed.

"When, that, time, comes, I, may, fight, back." Lloyd said as Colette wrote in his hand again and then smiled at Sheena. "Because, I, love, Sylvarant, too."

"I understand. You intend to become and angel no matter what, don't you?" Sheena said as Colette nodded.

"Hopefully I'll remember everything or at least enough to keep us from having to sacrifice Colette as I see it, or fighting you." the General said.

Instead of going where Kratos really wanted, the Tower of Salvation, they went another direction as a few of them remembered hearing about a unicorn possibly being in the area when they were in the towns nearby before. Finding some travelers on the road, they learned a place to take a look. So now, they were at Lake Umacy. It was a very beautiful place with crystal clear water and, if not for the really secluded area it was in, it would be a great place to set up a home to live.

"Look at that!" Lloyd exclaimed as he ran up and saw a unicorn under the water, buried under a large pile of trees that fell on it some many years ago.

"Hmm, it looks like there is a bubble around it." the General said.

"Raine, it is the unicorn!" Genis exclaimed as she walked up.

"Yes, but why is it…" Raine began in wonder.

"Wow!" Sheena exclaimed. "So there is still unicorns on this side!"

"First that I have seen one." the General said. "But that really isn't saying much if I get my memory back."

"I wonder if we can make contact with it." Raine said kneeling by the water's edge to try and peer closer.

"The Unicorn Horn?" Kratos asked.

"Yes. In order to use Master Boltzman's healing techniques, we need the Unicorn Horn." Raine stated.

"But how can we get over there?" Genis asked.

"Can we just swim to it?" Lloyd asked.  
"You won't be able to hold your breath that long." Genis said.

"I can." the General said tossing his coat aside along with weapon and boots.

"Well, you did get that pearl for Raine last year and had to swim deeper." Genis said. "And we could still see you even then."

"You're not serious, are you?" Raine asked as he was taking off his vest and shirt.

"We need it Raine." the General stated as he emptied his pockets.

"Yeah, we do. Or I do since I'm the one using it. But I was referring to you removing your clothes…" Raine said slowly at the last part.

"Relax, I'm not taking my pants off." the General said as he removed his socks.

He dived in after Raine backed up and they watched him get down, only to stop at the bubble since he couldn't get through for some reason. Going to the top, he swam back and stood on the bank, shaking the water out of his hair before getting onto the dry land.

"Whatever that barrier is, I couldn't get past it." the General said while trying to get water out of his ears. "And I can't say for certain, but I think the unicorn is still alive."

"Is there any other way to get it then?" Lloyd asked. "Or at least get the unicorn out of the water?"

"Um…there is a way." Sheena said looking anywhere but at them.

"Is there something wrong Sheena?" Kratos asked.

"What? No, there is nothing wrong." Sheena said a little quickly.

"I guess she hasn't seen a half dressed man before in awhile." the General said with a shrug as he sat down on a rock in the sun. "After all the walking we have done lately, my feet were glad to hit that cool water. We can take off in a few minutes after my pants dry. Need to refill our water supply anyway."

"My feet kinda ache too." Genis said sitting down as he removed his boots and socks and then put his feet in the water. "Ah, that does feel good."

Colette and Lloyd sat down besides Genis as Kratos went to a area away from them to refill their water containers. Raine sat down on the rock beside the General as he was trying to brush the water out of his hair.

"Sheena, what did you have in mind?" Raine asked.

"Well, we could go get Undine, who exist somewhere in this world, to control the water's mana." Sheena said as she looked out at the water while leaning on a tree.

"Undine, the Summon Spirit?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm, apparently there are moments where Lloyd did learn something." the General muttered as he saw Raine blink in surprise.

"We don't have anyone that can summon spirits though." Genis said.

"Genis, I would have expected that from Lloyd." the General said with disappointment.

"What?" both Genis and Lloyd asked.

"Sheena is a summoner." both Raine and the General said.

"Yeah, I am. Unfortunately, I haven't formed a pact with Undine yet, but when I do, I can then." Sheena said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you did mention it and I think we did talk about it briefly." Genis said.

"I'm actually a guardian user. But I can summon too." Sheena said.

"That art was lost a very long time ago in this world." Raine said. "I would love to see how it is done!"

"It still exist on my side. You'll all see it if we go get Undine." Sheena said. "But I won't force you to make that choice."

"The only way to get the horn." the General said.

"We just need to go to the Seal of Water then." Sheena said.

Raine cringed rather visibly, though the General was the only one who noticed it as he gently took her hand and said it would be okay.

"Then our next stop is the Thoda Geyser!" Genis exclaimed.

Genis got his feet dried off and then dressed again, and then went with the others to get ready to leave, leaving the General, Raine and Kratos behind. The General got dressed as Kratos came back over and Raine told him the next plan of action.

"This is quite a detour." Kratos said.

"Yes." Raine said. "Not one I particular look forward to, but it has to be done."

"Raine, it will be fine." the General said patting her on the shoulder in reassurance. "I won't let you fall in."

Half way there, Lloyd got excited.

"I can't wait to see how this summon spirit thing works!" Lloyd said very happily as Colette nodded with a smile next to him.

"There he goes again." Genis said with a sigh.

"I am looking forward to it myself." Raine said.

"Won't you just get bored half way through like usual?" Kratos asked to Lloyd.

"Shut up!" Lloyd exclaimed. "I'm interested so I am excited, okay!"

"It is fine you are interested, the problem is, you loose that interest before it is even over with." Kratos stated.

"Shut up! Stop ganging up on me!" Lloyd yelled.

"Would you all stop arguing?!" the General exclaimed as Raine was pinching her nose in annoyance. "You're giving me a headache. And I think Raine too. Just look at it this way, when Lloyd complains about it being boring or whatever, he does it real briefly. He spends more time saying how interesting something is than the opposite."

"He does have a point." Genis said.

They stopped at the House of Salvation for the night and the next day, stopped for the night at the Thoda Dock, heading out the next morning. Raine and the General were last to get there like last time and since they told the lady, Candy, back when they used them the first time that the tubs needed some work, none of them leaked at all. The energy bridge appeared again when they got close, so they headed up it fast, still ignoring the people looking at them from below. The monsters had returned, so they got rid of those that attacked them or where in their way, heading back for the altar room.

Once there, they were a bit surprised to see a blue glowing ball of energy above the altar.

"That wasn't here when we left." the General stated.

"Maybe it is that Undine spirit." Lloyd said as he turned to Sheena. "Sheena, please do that pact thing."

"Okay, I'll do my best. Although, I am a little scared." Sheena said.

"We'll be here to help any way we can." the General said.

Sheena smiled and then walked up to the altar. The light changed to a vortex and then turned bright as the room rumbled, though nothing broke or cracked, and then there was a blink to the light followed by a lady with flowing blue hair, blue body and dress before them.

"You who possess the right of the pact. I am the one who is bound to Mithos." Undine said. "What is your name?"

"Mithos? The hero of the Kharlan War?" Lloyd asked aloud.

"Something about that name disturbs me." the General muttered.

"Wow, not only was Mithos a swordsman, but he had the ability to summon as well?" Genis asked.

"Mithos is a common boys name." Raine said.

"Since when? We've been quite a few places, and not once have I heard the name come up." the General stated.

"The point is, I doubt that Undine is speaking of Mithos the hero." Raine said.

"I am Sheena! I seek a pack with Undine!" Sheena stated.

"As things stand now, I cannot." Undine said.

"Wh…why?!" Sheena asked in surprise.

"I am already bound by a pact. I cannot form two pacts at the same time." Undine stated.

"You mean your pact with that Mithos guy?" Sheena asked before turning to the rest of them. "What am I suppose to do now?! They never said anything about this at the research institute!"

"Uh…hmm." Lloyd said. "Can't you just get her to cancel the old pact?"

"How?! We don't even have any idea where this Mithos person is!" Sheena stated.

"A Summon Spirit pact requires a vow. As long as the pact-maker upholds that vow, the pact remains valid." Kratos said.

"That is correct." Undine stated.

"And how in the hell would you know that?" the General said before Sheena could speak. "This world can't summon spirits anymore and hasn't in so long, it's basically lore and myth. You must have been to her world."

This even got Raine curious as she looked at Kratos expecting and answer, as did Sheena who was looking his way along with the rest following.

"Sheena is not the first person I have talked with from the other world." Kratos said after a moment. "I am unable to go into the details, mostly because I do not understand the way those few people that I have spoken to got here, but I did learn a few things. One of which was a bit of detailed information about Summon Spirits and pacts. In this case, Sheena only needs to request the annulment of the previous pact and form a new one. It is possible the previous pact-maker has broken his vow. Or, he may have already, passed away."

"We'll have to talk about this later." Raine said after Undine addresses Sheena on what she wanted to do.

"Okay, I'll try that." Sheena said after telling Undine she was thinking, which seemed to satisfy Undine. "Undine! I am Sheena! I ask that though annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact, with me."

"Before I can allow the formation of a new pact, I must test your worthiness as a pact-maker." Undine stated. "Draw your weapons."

"What?!" Lloyd exclaimed. "We have to fight?!"

"Somehow, I am not surprised." the General said pulling his sword.

"Let it begin!" Undine said. "I shall judge your worth."

The fight was extremely difficult, seeing as Undine was an opponent they had never faced before. Getting washed up and out had a whole new meaning as they took hit after hit of water attacks. In the end though, they managed to get her using brute strength since Genis was unable to get his mid level attacks off much and none of his high level mana attacks off at all since he kept getting knocked down or hit a lot.

"I am, impressed." Undine said after being hit with a final blow that knocked her down. Who did it was up for debate since a variety of weapons were hitting her at that point. "Splendid. Now, swear your vow. Upon what vow do you form your pact?"

"Right now, at this very moment, there are people who are suffering." Sheena said with emotion in her voice. "I vow to save those people."

"Understood. I pledge my power to you, Sheena!" Undine said.

Undine disappeared into small balls of light that formed into a multi-spinning circle around a small ball of blue light that landed in her hand and then faded away.

"Sheena! You did it!" Genis said excitedly.

Sheena had to take a moment to figure out what Colette spelled in her hand.

"Wow. Congratulations." Sheena said aloud. "Thanks, Colette."

"That was cool Sheena!" Lloyd said. "Now, we can finally meet the unicorn. And maybe, we can get Colette healed too."

"Yeah!" Genis said.

"So Kratos, you seem to have an impressive array of knowledge." Raine said turning to the man.

"Like I said, I met someone that knew a bit about Summon Spirits, that's all." Kratos said.

"Okay." Raine said, not believing him at all as she could also see the same look and got the same feeling from the General's face.

As they were heading out, it wasn't surprising when Lloyd spoke.

"Man, you rule Sheena!" Lloyd said startling her.

"What…what are you talking about?" Sheena asked a bit nervous of what he meant and confused at what it could possibly be.

"Summon Spirits! What else? That was incredible!" Lloyd said. "What was that again? All that, thou, and, thy stuff?"

"Ah, yeah…" Sheena said nervously.

"That was so cool!" Lloyd said, not hearing an answer or waiting to get one. "Making pacts with summon spirits!"

"Really?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah. Hey, what does it feel like?" Lloyd asked with interest.

"It feels like, a great power, separate from myself, comes surging through my body." Sheena said.

"I don't really understand, but it was so cool!" Lloyd said. "I wish I could be a summoner!"

"Well, I hated being a summoner." Sheena said sadly as she looked away and then at the group as they stopped. "Before you ask, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fair enough." Raine said. "But like Lloyd said, that was truly incredible!"

"I have to say this, but Lloyd didn't do any complaining." the General said as they got near the exit.

"The day is young." Kratos muttered.

Two days later, they were back at the lake again.

"Okay Sheena, ask Undine to take us over there." Lloyd said as they were standing at the water's edge.

"Wait, that is not going to work." Kratos said.

"Why the hell not?" the General asked.

"The unicorn can only be approached by a, pure maiden." Raine said.

Lloyd, Genis and Colette had no idea what that meant and their confusion was easy to see, but lasted scant seconds as everyone was surprised at what the General did. He burst out laughing so hard he had tears and ended up on his knees coughing at the same time.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" Sheena yelled.

Kratos had the hint of a smile but kept from chuckling or anything else as Raine and Sheena were giving the man death glares as he was getting his breath back.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"You're not old enough to know yet." the General gasped out before returning to his feet. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Raine could go, but we'll let Colette do it."

"If you are able to go, why not do so Miss Sage?" Kratos asked. "I find it surprising you'd pass up such a, scientific opportunity."

"I do want to, but I seriously pass." Raine said holding up her hands briefly. "Unfortunately, Colette can go get it, but I don't think it would be wise in her condition…"

"Hey!" Sheena exclaimed. "Are you saying I am not qualified?!"

"That depends." the General said as he was still wiping his eyes and face.

"On what?!" Sheena yelled.

"You're Chosen is apparently a guy, and unless he did more than hurt your feelings…" the General said trailing off.

"He didn't!" Sheena yelled, only to put a hand over her mouth the next second.

"Well, I have a lot more respect for you then like I do for Raine seeing as you kept your virtue." the General said.

Kratos rubbed his eyes tiredly as Sheena and Raine looked embarrassed, and the kids looked even more confused than before.

"Let's get this over with please. Sheena and Colette will get the horn and then we can go." Kratos said.

"Seriously, what is going on?" Lloyd asked.

"This is one of those adult only things Lloyd." the General said. "The same answer goes for you Genis and Colette."

"Alright, I'm going to summon Undine now, so we can get this over with." Sheena said walking up to the water. "I call upon the Maiden of the Mist. I summon thee, Come, Undine!"

There was a bright blue light and then Undine was on the water in front of Sheena.

"Please, Undine, take me and Colette here to the unicorn." Sheena said.

"As you wish. To the lake…" Undine said.

The unicorn suddenly got up as the large logs fell away and then floated to the top of the water, standing on it as Undine brought them over after it pranced and stood on it's hind legs and neighed for a moment.

"Martel?" the unicorn asked, confusing the two greatly.

"Martel? You mean the Goddess Martel?" Sheena asked.

"No? You are Colette. And the one beside you is called Sheena?" it asked.

"You can hear Colette's voice?" Sheena asked.

"Yes, but you are not Martel?" it asked walking up to them. "This presence, this mana, and this illness. Even in my blindness, it is clear. You are Martel."

Colette didn't say anything but looked a bit more confused than before.

"I exist to save the awakened Martel from her sickness. To cure the sickness you have." it said.

"Then please, save Colette." Sheena said. "The horn of a unicorn has that kind of power, right?"

Sheena looked over as Colette bowed her head and she saw the unicorn nod as it apparently heard whatever Colette said.

"You are here, not for yourself, but to save a human you have made a promise?" it said. "So that's it, you're the Chosen of Regeneration."

Over on the bank, they could only hear Sheena speak and Raine commented on the fact that the unicorn must have been talking to them in their minds.

"Take it." the unicorn said bowing its head.

A bright light appeared off it and then went into the sky before settling into Colette's hands, leaving the unicorn looking like a normal horse that started to fade away.

"What's wrong?" Sheena asked with concern.

"Our horns are our very lives. My destiny is now fulfilled." it said. "Do not be troubled. A new life will be born from me. And when that new life ends, yet another will be born. In so doing, we live on, forever."

It faded away in a bright light and then they returned to the bank.

"Are you two alright?" Lloyd asked as he went up to them first.

"Sheena, are you crying?" Genis asked seeing tears.

"The unicorn, gave us his horn…" Sheena said.

"I see. Then the unicorn is dead." Kratos said.

"You knew?!" Sheena yelled.

"When a unicorn losses its horn, it dies." Raine said. "By dying, a new unicorn is born. That is why the unicorn is a symbol of death and rebirth."

"A new unicorn will be born?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, I am sure one has been already." Raine said.

"The unicorn gave us this horn at the cost of his life. We must make good use of it." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, Colette! Now we might be able to get you back to normal!" Genis said.

"Why?!" Lloyd asked after she shook her head and she then wrote in his hand. "I still haven't finished regenerating the world. So please use this for Pietro and Clara. But Colette…."

She only smiled at him while still holding his hand.

"All right, if that is what you want." Lloyd said. "Professor, here."

As soon as it touched her hand, it glowed and she looked up.

"Raine?" the General asked as he went to wave a hand in her face.

"I think I just learned how to save someone on the brink of death or just afterward." Raine said.

"That's good, and normally, it probably would be something to test, except that sort of thing wouldn't be a good idea." the General said.

"I hope I never have to use it on any of you." Raine said putting the horn into her pocket. "Hmm, it seems I also acquired some new healing arts thanks to the horn too."

"Well, let's go save Clara and Pietro then." Lloyd said as Colette nodded with her smiling face.

"Yes, with this Unicorn Horn and Boltzman's book, I'm sure I can save both of them this time." Raine said confidently.

"Where is this Clara person?" Sheena asked.

"We'll just have to look for her." Lloyd said.

"The only thing we can do is analyze her previous actions and search for her." Kratos said.

"Seeing as Hima was the last place we saw her and the place we need to go to anyway to help Pietro, we're on the right track." the General said as they nodded and then took off.

They stopped at Luin for the night and took off as the sunrise was just beginning.

"Hey, Martel is a Goddess, right?" Sheena asked as they headed out.

"Yeah, so what?" the General more muttered than answered. "Have you been thinking about this for awhile?"

"Something I was wondering about before I went to bed." Sheena said. "Do Goddess's get sick to?"

"I guess they do." Lloyd said.

"That is just beyond silly." Sheena said.

"Well, look, if you can think about how Colette can become an angel, then humans and angels can't be all that different." Lloyd said.

"And the angels serve Martel." Kratos said.

"I guess." Sheena said. "I still find it very strange that a Goddess can catch a cold."

"Yeah, that's true." Lloyd said also confused at the idea.

Using a couple Holy Bottles, they got to Hima just before night. The Inn keeper pointed them to the upper room and after getting the lower room for the night, they went upstairs.

"Everyone! The healing technique…." Sophia said with excitement and hope as they entered.

"We found it." Sheena said seeing the woman smile even more.

"I'm going to try it now, all right?" Raine said walking up to the bed the man was laying on.

"Yes! Please!" Sophia said standing on the other side of the bed.

Raine knelt down and had the pose that suggested she was praying.

"Resurrection!" Raine said.

A bright glow appeared above the mans body as Raine stood and was absorbed into his body. He sat up seconds later, rather confused.

"Where am…" Pietro began.

"He woke up! Thank goodness!" Sophia said.

"Sophia!" Pietro exclaimed looking at her. "Then, I reached Hima?!"

"Yeah, you're in the Inn here." the General said.

"Yes Pietro! Sheena, she saved you." Sophia said.

"Yes, I remember now. After leaving Luin, I was attacked by Desians…" Pietro said. "Then she, thank you so much!"

"Ah, don't mention it." Sheena said. "And besides, the reason you regained consciousness is because of Raine here. If you're going to thank someone, thank her."

"Oh, I see. Thank you so much." Pietro said sincerely. "Now I can await the Chosen."

"The Chosen, what do you mean?" Sophia asked before anyone could say anything.

"The reason I broke out of the ranch was because I have something to tell the Chosen." Pietro said.

"What a coincidence." the General said as he patted Colette on the head, who smiled at the affection. "Here she is."

"What?" Pietro asked surprised.

"Our friend here, Colette, is the Chosen." Genis said. "We're all helping her on her journey to save the world."

"What?" Sophia said in surprise. "You're the Chosen?!"

"Didn't we tell her already?" the General asked.

"We might have, I can't be sure." Kratos said.

"Considering how much she was worrying about Pietro, I am not surprised she might not have heard it." Raine said.

"Anyway, this is her, so, let's hear it." the General said as Colette stepped up to the bed and nodded as the man looked at her.

"Oh, Goddess Martel! Thank you!" Pietro said.

"Goddess huh? Man." Lloyd muttered.

"The Desians are trying to revive something called the Angelus Project." Pietro said. "They are also developing a weapon called the Mana Cannon."

"Know about both already, thanks for the information though. The Angelus thing can't work because of details we won't go into." the General said as Lloyd covered his Exsphere. "As for this cannon, we don't know a lot."

"The Mana Cannon, hmm? Do you mean Thor's Hammer?" Kratos asked. "From the Ancient War?"

"Sorry, I do not know the details." Pietro said. "They are using things called Exspheres in these sinister experiments. I was mostly wanting to tell you to stop the Angelus Project, but since you have stopped them, I am extremely grateful to hear that."

"We did defeat Kvar and rescued the people who were held captive." Genis said.

"Yeah, we did it with that jewel you had." Sheena said.

"Is that true?!" Pietro said as they nodded. "I knew I could count on the Chosen!"

"I'm more concerned with this Mana Cannon now." Raine said.

"Yes, as am I." Kratos said. "But we won't get anywhere pondering it here."

"Could this technique also be used to save Clara?" Genis asked.

"Yes, I am sure we will be able to save that poor woman." Kratos said. "When we have the time."

"More like when we find her." the General said. "Or a possible location to start looking."

"Yes, the people outside the Inn said they had heard nothing since Clara had left here when we saved her." Raine said.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Lloyd asked.

"No, I am sorry to say I know nothing else." Pietro said as he got up. "But I promise to go back to Luin and restore it to the bustling city it once was. It is the least I can do for causing what happened to it."

They wished them both good luck and hoped to see them at Luin at some point in the near future. Staying the night, they discussed what they thought they should do next and while Kratos said they should head for the Tower of Salvation and the others agreed, they really didn't come up with a plan of action.

"You can get a good view of the Tower of Salvation from the mountain in the back of this village." Raine said as they walked out of the Inn. "Let's go to the top and have a good look at it and think about what we're going to do next."

"Yeah, we never did really come up with anything." the General said.

Once at the top, where they could see above the clouds and while the view was incredible, it was rather windy.

"Looking at it like this, it feels really close." Lloyd said.

"Considering what I see and from the map here, that thing has to be on the same continent at Triet from the looks of it. Or, just on the other side of the mountain of this continent after you leave the one Triet is on." the General said.

"It is far away." Genis said. "It looks like there is no path leading to it."

"There probably isn't." Raine said. "In order to keep those not wanted away, it has probably been hidden until now."

"More than likely, the only way to get to it, is by boat." the General said. "From the looks of it."

"You there!" a voice said making them turn around and see a scruffy old gent with a thick red hair and beard. "Have you ever wanted to get closer to the Tower of Salvation?"

"What did you say?!" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, I can see from that reaction that you are interested!" the man said.

"Can you really go to the Tower of Salvation?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh yes." the man said before clearing his throat. "Welcome to Dragon Tours! My humble dragons and I shall show you the way to the Tower of Salvation."

"Dragon tours?" Genis asked. "What kind of shady business is he running?"

"You want us, to get on dragons, and fly across this large open expanse to get to the Tower?" the General asked.

"Yes, of course." the man said.

"It would be possible to reach the Tower of Salvation from the air." Raine said. "And certainly better than getting on a boat."

"Yeah, that's true." Lloyd said. "Going back down and to a place with a boat, like Palmacosta, would take days. We can just ride the dragons he has there."

"Great! You all have the honor of being the very first customers for the Dragon Tour!" the man said. "Let's see now, seven people means…."

"The girls can all go on one, Genis with me, Kratos with Lloyd." the General said.

"Hmm, that would work out. Thank you sir for the help!" the man said. "I was wondering about the weight ratio…"

"Don't give me that look, compared to the rest of us, minus Genis here, we weight more than you three girls together." the General said, looking more at Sheena who was glaring.

"He does have a point." Raine said. "They are wearing more armor than we do."

"Well, at least that idiot…" Sheena muttered, with the name of whoever she meant not being spoken loud enough for them to hear.

"Okay, the special price for today only will be 7,000 gald." the man said.

"That's expensive!" Lloyd said.

"A thousand a person. Makes sense seeing as the dragons need to be well maintained in order to keep business going. Setting them free to get their own food would mean the possibility of loosing them, so you have to pay others to go get the food for them." the General said. "You have Noishe as a pet, so you do know a bit of what it takes to take care of him."

"Yeah, but he's simple dog." Lloyd said.

"Bigger the pet, bigger the expense. And would you stop calling Noishe a dog? Dog's don't get that big and no dog has even been able to be used as a pack horse. Much less ridden." the General said. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Probably still sleeping by the Inn." Lloyd said.

"We'll pay it." Raine said digging into the money bag. "We need to get there and this is about the only way."

"Yeah, it is for the world regeneration." Genis said.

"What, what did you say?!" the man exclaimed. "Are you the Chosen's group?!"

"That's right." Raine said. "We are her friends and guardians, helping her to get where she needs to go."

"This is Colette, the Chosen One." the General said patting her on the head as she smiled at the man.

"Oh my!" the man said. "No, no, no, this won't do at all! I can't possibly take money from the Chosen! Please, put that money away!"

"Raine hadn't even counted it out all yet." Genis said.

"For the Chosen's group, I shall ready of my three high class dragons for you by tomorrow morning!" the man said. "Of course, I will not accept any money!"

"Well, if you insist." Raine said as the man nodded with a wave of his hand.

"However…" the man said.

"What is it you want instead?" Raine asked.

"I've heard that the area around the Tower of Salvation is dangerous, so, if you could just, I mean my cute little dragons are…." the man said.

"I see." Raine said nodding. "It will not be a problem. When we reach our destination, we shall return the dragons to you. Is that alright with everyone?"

"I have no problem with it." the General said. "Seeing as we know the tower isn't on an isolated island, we can go wherever we need to by walking."

"I have no objections." Kratos said.

"Yeah, like the General said, we can figure out where to go ourselves after we are done." Lloyd said.

"I understand and thank you greatly. I shall await you all here tomorrow morning." the man said bowing and then headed away. "There are preparations to make, so I'll leave you all and see you then."

"So, we are finally down to the last seal." Lloyd said.

"Let's spilt up for the night. Do whatever you want, within reason, and do not worry about any school work." Raine said as Lloyd cheered, getting a partial glare. "But do not leave the village, understood?"

"Yup." Genis said.

"Got it." Sheena said.

"Goodnight then everyone. Please sleep well." Raine said as they nodded and walked away. "Aren't you going somewhere?"

"Where is there to go?" the General said putting a arm around her shoulders. "If we just sat here and watched night come and looked at the stars for awhile, not saying anything at all, I'd be fine. As long as you where there with me."

She smiled but said nothing as they did sit down. He wasn't surprised when she did start talking though and was really glad to be able to do so with no worries of being interrupted.

Lloyd went around and talked to the group for a bit, each one alone, leaving Raine and the General last since they were alone together.

"Tomorrow, Sylvarant will be saved." Sheena said.

"What are you gonna do?" Lloyd asked.

"Good question." Sheena said unsure. "The only thing I can do is believe in the Chosen. She does want to save both worlds and I hope she can. The Chosen on this side seems to be trustworthy and all."

"What does that mean? Is the Chosen on your side untrustworthy?" Lloyd asked.

"Tethe'alla's Chosen is an idiot. I can't stand that guy." Sheena said with distain.

"Hmm, you have a Chosen, and it's a guy." Lloyd said.

"Two worlds, two Chosen." Sheena said and then sighed. "If there really is a goddess, why did she make a world like this?"

"Yeah, no kidding." Lloyd said. "I want to kick her for doing this."

"Seriously." Sheena said with a chuckle. "I wish I could do that myself."

Lloyd found Kratos near the graveyard looking out at the view.

"Lloyd, your journey is finally coming to an end." Kratos said.

"This isn't the end I hoped for." Lloyd said.

"Really? It is the journey you started by clinging to the Chosen. It is to be expected." Kratos said.

"Clinging to the Chosen?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't you remember? It was you who said we have the Chosen on our side. The savior who will regenerate the world." Kratos said.

"Yeah, that's right. I said that." Lloyd said with firm conviction. "And that's why I have to protect her."

"If relying and depending on the power of the Chosen at the most crucial time is what it means to protect her, then the meaning of the word, protect, must have changed significantly from my understanding." Kratos said. "And now, the Chosen is trying to resolve everything, by sacrificing herself."

"What are you trying to say?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, don't make a mistake." Kratos said.

"I don't quite get it, but I got it." Lloyd said. "But hey, if I make a mistake, can't I just do it over again?"

"Humph. Do it over. If it is something you can do over again, then, feel free." Kratos said. "Lloyd, I have a final lesson to give you if you wish."

"Please." Lloyd said.

Going to a section just outside of town, after telling the others what they were doing, Kratos gave the lesson. Lloyd, bowed to him after the intense lesson.

"Thank you, Master." Lloyd said.

"Why all of the sudden?" Kratos asked.

"Well, I never thanked you this whole time." Lloyd said. "And also, you are like my teacher, right?"

"I, do not have the right to be called that." Kratos said putting his sword away.

"No, you do. I was able to fight this far because of you and the others." Lloyd said.

"And what of what the General taught you?" Kratos asked.

"He has helped me as well, but there was many things you taught me, since you fight with one sword, that he was unable on some levels." Lloyd said.

"I see. He is much better with two swords and his particular style than he is with it as one blade." Kratos said. "Do not forget what I have taught you, and protect your companions and yourself."

"Yeah. I mean, yes Master." Lloyd said.

They went back finding that Sheena had went to bed for the night. Genis was talking to the merchant nearby while Raine and the General were in chairs on the front porch of the Inn, talking. Colette was up near the edge of the cliff near the Inn, looking out at things.

"The Tower of Salvation is so close now. We have come a long way." Genis said as Lloyd walked up.

"Yeah. A very long way." Lloyd said.

"It is a time like this, that I stop and think how stupid I have been." Genis said.

"Why?" Lloyd asked confused.

"Because I don't even know if the way things have turned out has been good or bad." Genis said.

"No one knows that." Lloyd said. "The ones who think they do, are the stupid ones."

"You think so?" Genis asked.

"Definitely." Lloyd said.

"I guess you are right. You say some cool things now and then. Thanks Lloyd." Genis said.

He headed over to Raine and the General as they seemed to be just sitting back and looking at things, or each other for a few moments, but not talking.

"You should go see and talk to Colette, Lloyd. This is her last night." Raine said.

"Last night?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, she is going off to become this, angel for Martel or whatever. Even though I have my disbelief in it, if I am wrong and things work out as they should, we may never see her again." the General said sadly.

"Yes, unfortunately." Raine said. "It is her last night as a human."

"What is left of her currently." the General said shaking his head.

"Professor, you're a scholar. Can't we do anything?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't you understand anything we've said?" Raine asked. "I knew you had some trouble Lloyd, but you're not as bright as I thought. It is because I am a scholar that I'm fascinated by Colette as she continues to turn into and angel."

"You can't be serious Professor." Lloyd said in disbelief.

"You think so huh? I would help her if I could, but I cannot Lloyd. So, all I can do is study what happens and help her along, to help preserve her memory, not only for us, but for history." Raine said.

"Go talk to her Lloyd. Besides Genis, you are her greatest friend." the General said.

He walked over and she apparently noticed, just enough to look over her shoulder and smile before turning back to look out across the open expanse.

"Let's talk for a bit Colette. You can write." Lloyd said as she smiled and then sat down with him. "Hmm, the world regeneration. It is almost time."

She took his hand and wrote in it.

"I'm sorry." Lloyd said reading it. "Why are you apologizing?"

She did more writing as he watched.

"This is the end and I can't even speak. I know that's weird?" Lloyd said as she nodded. "You dork, that doesn't matter. No matter what happens to you, you're still you. Even if you become and angel. Even if you become like Marble. I won't ever think you're weird. Ever."

She smiled but kept hold of his hand.

"Anyway, I am the one that has to apologize." Lloyd said looking away, making her poke his hand to get him to look at her. "Even though I promised to make that gift even before our journey ended, I kept thinking we still had a ways to go. I never even got close to finishing it."

She shook her head and wrote.

"I'll wait forever? Even after I become and angel. I'll keep on waiting. You can give it to me at any time." Lloyd said as she nodded and smiled. "Okay, this time I am going to make it. No matter how long it takes."

She smiled with a nod in agreement.

"Can I ask you one last thing?" Lloyd asked as she nodded. "Are you sure you won't regret this? Are you sure you want to become and angel?"

She wrote in his hand as he watched her.

"The truth is, I'm a little scared." Lloyd said reading it and then responding. "Yeah, I would be too."

She smiled with what he was sure a small giggle before writing again.

"But if giving up my life as a human means that Sylvarant will be reborn, then it is most like my life is spreading out to fill the entire world. When I think about it like that, I am okay." Lloyd read as she took her hand from his and smiled as she usually did with the sweet innocent look. "You're strong Colette. Hey, the wind is pretty cold. Let's go back to the Inn. Everyone else has. Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. You can't feel it."

She only smiled again and held his hand a moment before walking away to go in.

"Dammit! Isn't there anything we can do!?!" Lloyd growled as he watched her walk away.

Later that night, everyone was asleep in their bags, with the girls on the two beds in the room and the fire still burning well, keeping the room warm. Kratos was sleeping against the wall and got up, heading out. Lloyd got up off his sleeping bag by the wall.

"That was Kratos, wasn't it?" Lloyd muttered quietly. "Where's he going?"

"Probably the bathroom." the General muttered from beside the bed Raine was on with Colette.

"You're still awake?" Lloyd asked quietly.

"No. Kratos getting up woke me." the General muttered before turning over. "Good night Lloyd."

Lloyd went out and then outside seeing Kratos out there.

"You have to continue watching over Lloyd for me." Kratos said to Noishe, both at the side of the Inn where Noishe was sleeping on a blanket.

Noishe whined at him.

"I have things I must do. In my place, I need you to…" Kratos said.

Lloyd was walking up when a man suddenly appeared near and just Kratos's side. The man had his hand out which had a glowing ball of light ready to be fired from his palm.

"Kratos! Look out!" Lloyd yelled as he pulled his swords.

Kratos pulled his sword quickly and got the guy as Lloyd ran up, making the guy cry out from the hit.

"Stop!" Kratos said, and before anything else could be said or done, the man vanished away in small points of light.

"Kratos, are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, thank you." Kratos said putting his blade away.

"Ah, it was nothing. But, who was that?" Lloyd asked.

"I would imagine it's that assassin. He managed to get away, but I gave him an injury he would not soon forget." Kratos said.

"I have a feeling I have seen him somewhere before." Lloyd said.

"Yes, perhaps. Let's get back to the Inn. Everyone is probably up wondering where we are." Kratos said.

"Maybe. I hope not though. I want to sleep for another hour or so." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd…" Kratos said.

"Hmm? What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't die." Kratos said.

"What? Yeah, okay. What's up all of the sudden?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't worry about it." Kratos said as he walked off.

"How can he tell me not to worry about it after saying something like that?!" Lloyd said watching him go back into the Inn. He turned to say something to Noishe when he notice something on the ground that wasn't there before. "Hmm, what's this? There's some strange letter's carved into it."

A couple hours later, they had gotten up, ate and refreshed and were outside the Inn, ready to go.

"It's finally time." Lloyd said.

"Yes, we should hurry." Kratos said.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Heading up the mountain, they found three large blue dragons ready for them. The General and Lloyd both said cool at the same time and laughed lightly about it and Genis even had to agree they were also cool to see. Raine was impressed with them, but seeing as they had a job to do, she did say she wanted to try and come back later and see them more thoroughly if possible. Kratos ended up being there already when the rest arrived and somehow convinced the guy to allow Colette and Kratos to be the ones heading out first and on a dragon with no one else. And they did leave before anyone could object even though the General did yell at them to return.

"He's up to something." the General growled. "We had a group plan and he shot it down for some personal agenda!"

"We should get going before he gets to far ahead." Raine said. "I feel something is wrong too, but I can't figure out what it is either."

"How are we going to do this then?" the man asked.

"Well, Genis is the lightest…" the General began.

"This dragon here is the most strongest of the three." the man said. "He can take you and either of the boys and one of the girls, or both boys."

"I'll go with Sheena." Lloyd said. "You three can take that one."

After they all got on, they took off and thankfully had no troubles flying.

"Hmm, it's almost time." Lloyd said.

"Yeah. Soon Colette will save this world and then my…" Sheena began sadly.

"Please trust Colette. I'm sure she'll ask Remiel how we can save both worlds." Lloyd said.

"Yes, Colette wouldn't abandon Tethe'alla." Sheena said confidently. "I trust her."

When they got their, Kratos and Colette had already went in ahead of them. Sheena and Lloyd got off as the other group had already gotten to the top where the door was open.

"Where are Colette and the others?" Lloyd asked finding only Raine and Genis at the doorway.

"They went in already and the General, feeling something was very wrong had already went in ahead of us. I couldn't get him to stop even when I ordered him to." Raine said.

"Then let's hurry." Sheena said.

Rushing in, they stopped short of the teleporter to the seal.

"What are all of those?" Lloyd asked seeing what looked like floating coffins, an immeasurable amount of them, floating in a spiral formation that lead up beyond their view and did so below. "They're….bodies!"

"Then, those must be, coffins." Raine said a bit surprised and saddened at what she knew them to be.

"Why are all these dead bodies here?!" Lloyd yelled.

"They must be, all the Chosen's that failed the world regeneration up until now." Raine said.

"That's horrible. So many…" Sheena said appalled and sad.

"So, if Colette fails, she'll wind up here with them! Dammit!" Lloyd said.

"I'm worried about Colette and the General." Genis said. "Let's hurry!"

They went through the teleport and found themselves in a strange place where nothing was around the thing they were on. Something that looked like a large branch was around the place with no pattern and a gray like view of nothingness surrounded everything around the floating object they were on. The General was kneeling on the ground holding his head, but saying nothing as they arrived, finding Colette kneeling on a raised platform ahead of them, praying.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

A glow of light appeared and Remiel suddenly was there in front of Colette.

"Now, my daughter, release the final seal." Remiel commanded as he landed in front of her. "In doing so, you will complete the final sacrifice of your heart and memory. By doing so, of your own free will, you will become a true angel!"

"What?" Sheena asked shocked.

"Sacrifice her heart and memory?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Colette is going to forget about us?!" Genis said.

"Colette's human life will now end, and she will be reborn as an angel." Raine said, kneeling by the General who was muttering words she didn't understand.

"Professor Sage, what is he talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, I'm sorry. Colette made me promise not to say anything, but she is giving up her life to save the world." Raine said. "Becoming an angel, means dying."

"It's a lie!" the General yelled as he stood, startling the group and getting Remiels attention, and he barely noticing he knocked Raine away from himself. "Colette, it's all a lie!"

"Ah, General." Remiel said with a smug look. "You are still alive and somehow survived that ambush we set for you. It is a shame you turned against your own people."

"Screw you, you bastard!" the General yelled as he walked forward with his sword drawn. "You and the rest of those fools who think you'll win…"

"We already have General." Remiel said crossing his arms. "You failed to stop us and now we have what we want."

"What in the hell does that mean?!" Lloyd yelled.

"The Chosen, or I will say, this girl Colette will die, but her heart and body will live on as we intend, as it was meant to be for the Goddess Martel." Remiel said. "By offering her body, Colette will revive the Goddess! This is the true nature of the world regeneration! The revival of the Goddess Martel, is the revival of the world itself!"

"Yeah, for the benefit of Cruxis and no one else!" the General yelled. "Quit hiding the truth of everything. You're no one other than a lap dog for them!"

"Only somewhat true General, at least I will have more than you will when this over." Remiel said. "You will have nothing and be dead for your transgressions against us."

"You're welcome to try. In fact, come down here so I can show you how much you won't see any of that." the General taunted.

"Wait, what do you mean about saving only what they want?" Sheena asked. "What will happen to Sylvarant and it's people, along with Tethe'alla?"

"None of that information is for you to know." Remiel said looking at the group with narrowed eyes with the intent of making them back off.

"Why not?!" Sheena asked. "If you have the power, then why can't Cruxis make both worlds peaceful?"

"Because, they don't care about anyone but themselves." the General stated, not moving from off the bridge where it met with the round circular room that Colette, the raised platform and Remiel were in.

"If the Chosen desires both worlds to be saved, she can lend her power to Cruxis by becoming an angel as she will." Remiel said. "Once the Goddess Martel is revived by the Chosen here, the two worlds will surely achieve peace, just as the Chosen wishes."

"He's lying." the General said. "No matter what Colette wishes, begs or wants will be taken into consideration or granted."

"So, you have gotten your memories back General." Remiel said as Colette looked up at Remiel. "Or should I say, General Prime."

"I don't have all my memories back, but enough to be able to know this farce has to be stopped and I swear I will stop it." the General said pointing one of his blades.

Remiel only laughed as he waved his hand and then a circle of light appeared under Colette.

"Wait, if this all true, then how can you sacrifice your own daughter?!" Lloyd asked as he ran up to the General's side. "Surely you don't want her to die either!"

"You are as foolish as the General child." Remiel said condescendingly. "She isn't my daughter at all. She is a tool for Cruxis. When I came down to play the guardian angel, you inferior fools for beings started calling my her father on your own."

"What?!" Lloyd asked in shock as he and the General heard the others also gasp behind them.

"I merely placed the Cruxis Crystal upon this sacrifice, who was selected to become Martel's vessel." Remiel said, waving his hand again as Colette was lifted into the air.

Her wings appeared and then a light went over her and her eyes changed to look dead even though she was alive. Remiel laughed loudly as he rose up on his wings next to her.

"I've done it! It's finally complete after all this time! Martel's vessel is finally complete! And after all the trouble and words you've said and done General, your promises became false and you failed." Remiel said pointing a finger. "With this, I shall become one of the Four Seraphim!"

Lloyd and everyone, but the life dead Colette were surprised when the General had vanished and appeared on the raised platform.

"Martel won't have her." the General yelled as his blades came together. "Chaos Blade!"

Remiel didn't even have a chance to say or do anything, and had even less time to put his arms up. When the single blast of energy that erupted from the ground, damaging it in the process, from the upswing of the General's blade hit him, it went through him as he was slammed into the rock wall. Blood splattered from behind him on impact and did so down the center of his body as he fell apart in half with shock on his face, making a splat sound as he hit the ground.

"We need to grab her and get out of here…" the General began.

"I think not." Kratos said stepping out from behind a column near the General.

"Kratos?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"I was wondering of you'd get your memories back General." Kratos said with his arms crossed. "I wasn't even sure if you were the same person back when all of this started. I won't deny I have thought of killing you many times, but didn't only for the fact it would have raised more questions than I could explain. We had to have the Chosen come here of her own will since she was the only one who could release the seals and could only do so of her own will, not through force."

"I don't know who you really are seeing as we have never fought despite the ten years of hell I caused during my rebellion against Cruxis." the General said looking calm, but seething with anger and ready to strike at a moments notice.

"You almost succeeded General." Kratos said. "But we ended up finding the Chosen at the same time you did and managed to con you into a elaborate trap. Quite frankly, I am surprised you survived at all. How did you get to this world?"

"I don't remember that, much less the battle where the trap was. I still have quite a bit of my personal memory lost. What I do recall is why I went against Cruxis, why I built that army I once had, why this is all a big lie and more importantly, most of my abilities." the General said.

"Only most?" Kratos asked.

"Enough I am sure I can take you out as easily as I did him." the General said only gesturing with his head at the dead man.

"Remiel was a fool to begin with." Kratos said as his appearance changed to a different weapon and having wings like Colette. "You will not find me so easily bested. I am of Cruxis and am one of the Four Seraphim. Sent forth to keep close watch over the Chosen."

The General jumped away as Kratos pulled his blade and slammed it into where the General had been standing. Now on the ground near the rest of the group, they rushed forward to his aid as Kratos came down and attacked again.

The battle was rather difficult and they all got knocked around quite a bit, but in the end, with Lloyd providing a good distraction, Kratos didn't catch it till the last moment and barely blocked the General's Chaos Blade attack, which while didn't kill him, did knock him back into a pillar. He slowly got to his knees holding his chest that was bleeding, but not heavily enough he would die.

"Leave him, we need to get her out of here." the General said pointing one blade at the man.

"No, I think it is time to finish this!" Lloyd said walking over with his blades ready.

They stopped to look up as another light appeared and formed into a man of sorts that had many more wings than Colette or Kratos.

"Hmm, I guess not even you could bring yourself to fight against such an opponent. Well, one of them anyway…" Lord Yggdrasill said.

"Lord Yggdrasill…" Kratos said looking at the man.

"Who is that?" Genis asked.

"The bastard behind all of this." the General said shifting his blades to point at the new guy.

"So General Prime, we finally meet face to face." Yggdrasill said. "And this must be Lloyd."

"Give me your name and I will give you mine." Lloyd stated with his weapons ready.

"People, especially like me, need not introduce themselves to a dog." Yggdrasill stated with a laugh.

"What did you say?!" Lloyd yelled.

"Calm down Lloyd." the General said. "He's trying to make you loose focus."

"Before you all die, I shall tell you my name." Yggdrassil said with a laugh. "I am Lord Yggdrasill, leader of Cruxis, and the Desians!"

"You bastard!" Lloyd yelled.

"How about handing over that necklace…" Yggdrasill said looking at the General with his hand out.

"I'd destroy it first. Oh wait, I can't hand it over without doing a certain thing that I just somehow forgot with the rest of my memory trouble." the General said sarcastically. "You already know if you kill me, it breaks. A special magically enchantment that my grandparents did to ensure it wasn't used for the wrong purpose."

Yggdrasill growled and was visibly angry.

"You turn your back on your own people General Prime, for these inferior beings…" Yggdrasill began in anger as he pointed.

"Yeah, we're inferior. I killed that ass Remiel and then we took down Kratos and if you hadn't showed up, he'd be dead too." the General said with a malicious smile. "And before all this, I caused you and Cruxis hell for a good ten plus years and even after that trap I can't remember, you failed to kill me then. And now, I'm back, and here causing you trouble yet again. You won't be taking her body unless it is over my dead one."

"Fine, then that is the way it shall have to be." Yggdrasill growled.

The fight went really hard, Yggdrasill ending up slamming them around quite often and barely getting any hits in. Doing a unison attack they managed to get off, Yggdrasill was knocked to the floor and then hit with Raine and Genis getting him with their Prism Stars attack. He got to his feet and started flying up again as he went to pull off a powerful mana attack only to stop like everyone else.

"Chaotic Starburst Explosion!" the General yelled.

The sky above them turned extremely dark and lightening raged across the sky before it all shot up into the air out of view making the gray mist look go away and suddenly seem like the stars were above their heads. The stars spun around at a massive speed as they came together in the middle and came slamming down out of the sky unto Yggdrasill. He screamed in a hellish way from the pain as everyone took cover or was knocked down as a massive explosion took place seconds later, just about blinding everyone with the burst of light.

It took a good ten seconds for everyone to slowly get up and finally see again. Yggdrasill was injured, but not bleeding as bad as they expected. The General was down on his knees, breathing hard as he used his sword to keep from going face first into the floor. The floor and most of the area had cracks and other damages, but otherwise the place was intact and in no danger of falling apart from the looks of it. Colette seemed to be the only one not affected by the blast. Yggdrasill, angry as hell by the look on his face, flew up and sent out blast of light that hit everyone, but the General and Lloyd, knocking them out or to the ground so much so they wouldn't be fighting for the moment.

Yggdrasill made a blueish blade appear out of the round glass like area that wasn't damaged beneath the raised platform. Swinging the blade, he hit the General first, knocking him away and almost off the bridge. Lloyd took the hit while blocking it, and got slammed into one of the pillars, breaking it in half and making the damaged section hit the floor in pieces, some of which went off the side.

"Impressive General." Yggdrasill said wiping the blood away from his lip. "If not for the danger you pose, I would keep you alive until I found a way to have that precious jewel back. No matter, I have what I need with this girl now. Kratos, I trust you have no objections with what I plan on doing next?"

Kratos only grunted as he got to his feet.  
"Farewell fools." Yggdrasill said as he lifted his hand and powered up a mana attack to hit everyone.

He moved out of the way as a attack almost got him and instead hit the pillar behind him, burning it slightly. Botta and a few of his men ran up with weapons ready.

"Damn! The Chosen has already become an angel!" Botta said. "We have no choice! We are taking her back with us, alive!"

Yggdrasill killed the few men that came at him while the others managed to grab Colette and suddenly beam away with Botta.

"Damn, those Renegades, as irritating as ever." Yggdrasill said. "Still, it is of little consequence at this moment. Kratos, let us leave."

"As you wish…" Kratos said as Yggdrasill vanished in a ball of light. "Hmm, saved by the Renegades. Don't die Lloyd."

He vanished in a ball of light as well and then Botta and his men came back, grabbing the others and leaving with them as well.

Lloyd awoke to find himself in a room that seemed familiar and yet, wasn't. The rest of the group was also there.

"Lloyd, you're finally awake!" Genis said.

"Ugh, were are we?" Lloyd asked. "Where's Colette?!"

He got up seeing her nearby at the end of the bed, looking like a living statue.

"She doesn't respond to anything we say." Sheena said.

"She never will until we fix her." the General muttered from a chair he was sitting in with his head in his hands on his face.

"Dammit!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Do you remember how General?"

"Not at present, no. I just know there is some way, but I think it is in Sheena's world." the General muttered.

"Then we need to figure out how to get there." Lloyd said. "Where are we anyway?"

"Do you remember this place? We're in the Treit Desert." Raine said. "This is the base where you were captured before."

"We're in the Desian base?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"No, these guys are Desians." Sheena said.

"What? What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"So many things happened at once." Genis said. "I'm confused too. I barely remember half of what the General said to those people up there."

"We need to go over everything we have and know with our situation, as it stand now." Raine said. "No doubt, we will end up fighting those two again at some point and need to be ready."

"Yes, we really do." the General said standing while still being dejected. "I am sorry I failed. I thought I was better than that and ready."

"You did have to fight Kratos before fighting that Lord Yggdrasill guy too." Raine said. "And you used a technique on Remiel first, draining you to begin with."

"Yeah, I used it twice." the General muttered. "I know I'll be better and ready next time."

"Okay, our current situation and knowledge of what is going on is, we were all about to be killed in the Tower of Salvation. We ended up getting rescued by the organization on this base that resembles the Desians." Raine said. "They call themselves the Renegades."

"Uh, so what you are saying is that the people here are called Renegades and not Desians?" Lloyd asked as Raine nodded. "Okay, I really don't get it, but go on."

"It seems that the Renegades oppose the Desians." Raine said. "And apparently, from what little the General understands about things he heard of them from the memories he has gotten back, they were formed or joined from the few remnants of his former group that was fighting against Cruxis in Tethe'alla. However, whatever the reason for these Renegades to resemble the Desians they are fighting has nothing to do with the General's former army."

"Hmm, I think I get it now." Lloyd said. "We were saved by an organization called the Renegades, built by former members of whatever the General had for an army, and look a lot like the Desians even though we aren't sure why."

"Somewhat right." Raine said.

"So, who was that angel Yggdrasill guy, or whatever?" Lloyd asked. "And, what about Kratos?"

"Do you remember Yggdrasill's words?" Raine asked. "This is what I understand from what the General has said and I heard from Yggdrasill, Cruxis, holy beings worshipped by the Church of Martel, and the Desians, are the same organization. Yggdrasill is the leader of both groups and has a personal reason for making Colette what she is now. All of this world regeneration talk has been for this Yggdrasill's personal being. Something that leads to bringing back the Goddess Martel, for a yet unknown reason to us."

"Even though it is said to be to save the world, both worlds in a way, it is not really the case." the General said. "I just don't really recall the exact reason, but I know I did at one time. My intention was to find the Chosen…"

"And kill her?" Lloyd blurted out in anger.

"Hell no!" the General yelled making Lloyd jump. "Doing so wouldn't serve any purpose other than making them find a new person to have to do this too. I planned on taking her away to somewhere where few people were around and live with her for several years until a certain time passed while figuring out what else to do. That Cruxis Crystal is very important and I planned on taking her after it was put on, making it very difficult for them to do what they did."

"Thus keeping her safe while trying to stop them and keep them from doing what they did and planned on doing." Raine said.

"Yeah, but after that trap, I forgot everything and still don't remember everything." the General muttered.

"Okay, I understand only parts of that." Lloyd said. "But the fact you weren't out to kill Colette makes me know I can still trust you and call you a friend General. But I don't understand the Desians being part of this thing with the Cruxis."

"Think of it this way, which makes perfect sense." Raine said. "The Desians are part of Cruxis as their pawns."

"I remember one of the Desian Five Grand Cardinals say that their boss was Yggdrasill." Genis said.

"And Yggdrasill stated he was the leader of the Desians and Cruxis." Raine said.

"Since they are both the same, where does Kratos fit in?" Lloyd asked. "He obeyed Yggdrasill's orders…"

"He's one of them." the General said. "He said he was one of the Four Seraphim."

"I can't believe Kratos was an angel all that time." Genis said.

"He is one of them. He tried to kill us. He deceived us!" Sheena exclaimed. "He admitted it to us all just like the General said."

"Kratos is likely a subordinate of Yggdrasill." Raine said crossing her arms. "He probably joined us to make sure Colette didn't stray from her journey of regenerating the world."

"More than likely, there has always been a member of Cruxis with every Chosen that went on that journey. And all of them that failed ended up in those floating coffins we saw." the General said.

"And the reason we have never heard of the failings in detail is because no one survived including the Chosen's because Cruxis made sure no one lived." Raine said realizing that detail of history as it dawned on her.

"Exactly." the General said.

"Then everything we have done on this journey has been in deceit from the very beginning." Lloyd said. "By Remiel, Cruxis and even Kratos!"

The door opened and one of the Desian looking guards came in.

"Ah, you're all awake. Please, come with me to the next room our leader awaits."

They followed and found themselves in the room where they rescued Lloyd back when he was captured. Two people were in the room one of which they knew more than the other since they fought Botta a couple of times already.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Lord Yuan said turning to them.

"Are you, the Renegades?" Lloyd asked.

"Correct. We are an underground resistance dedicated to fighting the Desians, or rather, Cruxis." Yuan said.

"So, Cruxis and the Desians really are the same organization." Lloyd said.

"Correct, Cruxis controls the Church of Martel in the open and operates the Desians from behind the scenes." Botta said.

"The Desians are a subordinate organization within Cruxis." Yuan said. "The Church of Martel is nothing more than a instrument created by Cruxis to take over the world."

"Huh. Professor Sage and the General were right." Lloyd muttered.

"Those who call themselves angels are half-elves who've evolved by using a special type of Exsphere called Cruxis Crystals." Yuan said. "They aren't gods or anything of the sort. Of course, the Church of Martel and the Chosen know nothing about that."

"They're half-elves too?!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Yes, some of the Desians, as well as Cruxis and ourselves, are half-elves." Botta said.

"What is Cruxis trying to do?" Lloyd asked. "Are they doing all of this to just rule the world? Or is it some personal thing that Yggdrasill guy wants?"

"Do you intend to have us explain everything?" Yuan asked. "How about using your own head a little?"

"Do they wish to revive the Goddess Martel?" Raine asked, giving the General a brief look that she did already know the answer, but wanted to see what they said. "They send oracles to those of the mana lineage and control their marriages to create Chosen who become the vessel. It seems meaninglessly drawn out and complicated."

"Well, well, I am impressed." Botta said.

"There is another world beyond Sylvarant that competes for mana." Yuan said.

"Yeah, Tethe'alla. We know already." the General stated.

"Hmm I am surprised you know that." Yuan said. "And the one who created this twisted world was Cruxis leader, Yggdrasill."

This surprised everyone, including the General for a moment until he remembered it was true.

"That is right. He did split up the world, but I forget why." the General muttered.

"That's impossible." Genis said. "No one can create a world."

"It's true Genis. I just don't remember why or how." the General said.

"If you don't believe your friend, which I can't deny my surprise at learning is a man who should have died and was last seen alive in Tethe'alla, then our conversation ends here." Yuan said.

"Wait, if Yggdrasill is the one who created the two worlds himself…" Lloyd asked as the man was walking away. "What can you possibly hope to do against someone like that? And that is not all, you tried to kill Colette and me. You're certainly not on our side, and yet, for some reason, you saved us. Why?"

"You not as stupid as you seem." Yuan said looking at him over his shoulder.

"Excuse me?!" Lloyd asked as he started forward only to be held back by the General's hand.

"Our goal is to stop Martel's revival." Botta said. "Therefore, the Chosen, who would become a vessel, was an obstacle."

"Unfortunately, the Chosen completed the angel transformation." Yuan said. "The Chosen is now a lethal weapon, who's only goal is self preservation. We wouldn't dare lay a hand on her."

"Good, because we intend to protect her and save her still." the General said in a challenging tone.

"Hmm." Yuan said turning to them. "That may be, but we have the key to stopping Martel's resurrection, so you won't need to worry about your former friend. We no longer need the Chosen."

Several guards came in and surrounded the group as they got closer together and ready to fight, which included Colette who went on her guard and got against the group as though she was till Colette and ready to fight as well.

"What?!" Lloyd asked in surprise.

"What we need is you, Lloyd Irving!" Yuan stated.

"Me?! What's so special about me?" Lloyd asked.

"That's none of your concern. Get him!" Yuan yelled as he headed forward with the guards.

Three guards died almost instantly when they headed for Lloyd and got cut down by the General's blades. Genis blasted another in the face with his fireball while Sheena hit one with her card attack. Raine tripped the one near her and knocked him out with a sharp hit to the head. The guard near Colette backed away seeing the look of her face and recalling what Yuan just said a moment ago. Seeing the enemy distracted, Lloyd ran out and caught Yuan with his blade before Botta or Yuan could react. Yuan dropped to his knees with a cry of pain as Lloyd rushed back and went on guard with the rest of the team.

"Lord Yuan!" Botta yelled, turning back from going after the group to be by his leaders side. "It's his wound from Hima!"

"Dammit! How many times is your interference going to get in my way Kratos." Yuan said with a pained face.

"You must have hit that weak spot Kratos made back in Hima before we went to the tower." the General said.

"Lucky us." Lloyd muttered. "Wait, then that means he was the one who attacked Kratos and then vanished. How did you know it was him?"

"He just said Kratos's name and that man, Botta, said Hima." Raine said.

"While they are distracted with their injured leader, we should run." Sheena whispered. "I'll provide a further distraction."

They rushed out of the room as she called Corrine to keep them busy.

Once out in the hallway, they saw they were safe for the moment and Raine opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted.

"Okay, we already know this place isn't a Desians base, so we'll have to be on our guard a lot more than usual. Since we attacked or Lloyd attacked and injured their leader, the guards are going to be morally affected with wanting to get us more than normal. The only thing we have on our side at the moment is that we've been here so we have a good idea of where to go and what not. Now…" the General said only to stop when he got looks. "What?"

"No offense, but we usually figure out what to do as a group." Lloyd said.

"Let me guess, you were thinking back to your days as being leader of your group?" Raine asked with a small smile.

He knew that look she had and smile was that she was impressed and liked how he had that take charge attitude.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I remembering doing this sort of thing a few times more than the rest of you have and I went into command mode out of habit." the General said holding his hands up with a small smile.

"We aren't saying the ideas are bad, we've just all worked together better doing a group effort." Sheena said.

"How about we just do what he says and pitch in as something important needs to be said?" Genis suggested.

They fought a couple guards as they were found right after taking the right route and easily defeated them.

"I can't believe Kratos betrayed us." Lloyd muttered.

"Lloyd, you handled yourself pretty well against Kratos back there." Sheena said. "I can tell you have gotten a lot stronger than before."

"Yeah, I noticed as well. Must have been those lessons he was teaching you." the General muttered.

"I know he was holding back. That couldn't have been his full strength. He was toying with me." Lloyd said in humiliation.

"That cut he gave me on my arm says otherwise." the General muttered.

"Even after what happened, I still can't believe Kratos betrayed us." Genis said sadly.

"I thought there was something strange about him." Raine said sadly as well. "And even with the General being suspicious and should have picked up on it more, I still didn't see it in time to do anything. I hate myself for being so naive."

"If only I had my memories back earlier, I would have known him for what he was and we could have prevented Colette from being this way." the General said sadly but with anger in his voice.

"Damn him!" Lloyd shouted in anger. "He will pay for this, I swear it!"

"Both of them will." the General said.

"General, do you know who this Martel is that Yggdrasill wants to bring back?" Sheena asked.

"Not at the moment. Maybe given enough time, I might remember." the General said.

"Most likely this Martel is a symbolic entity, while Yggdrasill actually executes their plans." Raine said.

"And Kratos is really just one of Yggdrasill's subordinates making sure Colette did what they wanted." Genis said.

"What is he trying to do by turning Colette into Martel anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"More importantly than that, I want to know why Martel needs a body to be a vessel." Raine said.

"Ah, right, in other words, that means she doesn't have a body." Genis said.

"So wait, if you don't have a body and all you have left is your heart…" Lloyd said. "Can you still survive?"

"Well, Colette is currently living despite having lost her heart." Raine said. "I guess the opposite is possible."

"Yeah, when you put it that way." Lloyd said.

"If we can find out why Martel lost her body, then we might also be able to find out what Yggdrasill is trying to do." Raine said.

"I'm sure the heart and mind being taken is more symbolic in nature than actually physical." the General said looking around briefly before kneeling down in front of Colette. "I'm not going to harm you, I just want to check something."

"General, what are you doing?" Raine asked.

Sheena seemed surprised when the man put his hand on Colette's chest and then put his ear to it.

"I still feel and hear her heart beating." the General said standing back up. "I don't recall knowing all of the details of what was suppose to happen at the point we're at since I was trying to stop it from happening. But from what little I put together from all I know and understand, it is like dealing with a newborn child in some ways. Everything that makes Colette, Colette is gone. Her body and all that is normally there is still here as we see it. But her mind, in the mental sense, is….gone."

"Yes, that does make more sense. It is quite literally impossible to live without a heart. Everything that lives, aside from plants, has a heart." Raine said. "General, do you think it is possible that they have done a forced amnesia on her that, if they used her as they intended, would totally erase what is more than likely Colette's being just trapped inside her mind?"

"That would make sense. I've heard of it done before, not like this per say, but similar, by those people who can hypnotize someone." the General said looking at Colette.

"Does that mean we only need to leave this place and find one of those people to save Colette?" Sheena asked.

"No, it won't work that way." the General said. "You have to actually be aware to have someone like that play with your mind. There is nothing in Colette's mind but instinct right now. Self-preservation as that guy said."

"I wish I could say that Colette, or her body is staying with us because we are her friends, but I believe it is because we are protecting her and because of that self-preservation that she stays with us to keep safe." Raine said.

"All this talk about Colette and not having a way to save her is driving me crazy. Let's get out of here first and then we can talk without having to watch our backs at the same time." Lloyd said.

Some puzzles later, they got through a southern door and had luckily only encountered that one small group of guards. In a large room, Lloyd stopped making the others turn around.

"Dammit! What is so special about me?!" Lloyd asked. "Those Renegades need to hurry up and make up their freaking minds about whether they're our enemies or not!"

"Lloyd, what are we going to do now?" Genis asked.

"We've got to save Colette somehow." Lloyd said. "She'll die if she is made into Martel's vessel."

"That was obvious Lloyd." the General said.

"What are we going to do then?" Genis asked. "We got so many people after us."

"We need to find a place to hide and think for awhile." the General said.

"I have a possible idea." Raine said as she turned to Sheena. "Sheena, where did you get your Exsphere?"

"Huh? Well, that came out of nowhere. I got this before I came here. They attached it to me before I came out of the Imperial Research Academy." Sheena said.

"I see what you're thinking Raine. Too many people here are looking for us, so if we can somehow get to Tethe'alla, we'll be safe." the General said.

"Right." Raine said before turning to Sheena again. "Sheena, is it normal for people to equip Exspheres in Tethe'alla?"

"No, not at all. The technology was originally brought over by the Renegades." Sheena said. "Nowadays, Exspheres are mainly attached to machines."

"Wait a second. So Tethe'alla and the Renegades are on the same side?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if you could really say that." Sheena said. "But the Renegades were the ones that brought us the information about the nature of the two worlds. And the plan to assassinate the Chosen was their idea. They talked the King and the Pope into it. They said, if you desire Tethe'alla to prosper, kill the Chosen of Sylvarant."

"That's horrible!" Genis said.

"Yes." Raine said. "I suggest we all go to Tethe'alla."

"Why there?" Genis asked.

"It's the safest place to hide right now." the General said. "Besides, I might gain more of my memories back."

"Yuan said that half-elves became angels because of Cruxis Crystals." Raine said.

"Oh, I get it! Colette's current condition is caused by a Cruxis Crystal!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Lloyd is obviously one of those students who need a more hands on and visual approach to learning than reading it from a book." the General said.

"Considering what he said and all the other things he has said lately, which continue to surprise me each time, I am disappointed in myself for not noticing it sooner." Raine said. "Anyway, with Tethe'alla studying the Exspheres, they may know something about Cruxis Crystals as well and hopefully some way to save Colette. And it is a safe place to go to at this point."

"That is all good ideas. I'm pretty sure that they're studying the Cruxis Crystal that belongs to Tethe'alla's Chosen at the Imperial Research Academy." Sheena said.

"Wait, there is a Chosen in Tethe'alla too?" Genis asked.

"Yes Genis, we already knew this." Lloyd said.

"Oh yeah. We more or less learned about him back at Lake Ulmacy." Genis said, not seeing Sheena turn red.

"Yeah, I did say something then." Sheena said as she cleared her throat. "Anyway, the world regeneration is carried out in Tethe'alla as well and there is a Church of Martel there too."

"But if they have been carrying out the regeneration that many times…" Lloyd said. "Why hasn't Martel's vessel been completed already?"

"I'm curious about that myself." Raine said. "All those corpses line up in the Tower of Salvation. No, never mind."

"Yeah, there is too many things that we don't know." Lloyd said. "Cruxis's objective, the Renegades, the method to save Colette. So, let's just start with what we can do now."

"So, off to Tethe'alla then?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah, that's the only lead we have right now." Lloyd said. "And this time, I am going to fulfill my role. I am not going to let Colette bear the burden by herself anymore."

"Wait a minute." Genis said. "That is great and all, but how are we going to get to Tethe'alla?"

"I don't even know how I got here. But I am sure Sheena knows a way." the General said as they looked at her.

"My understanding is that you can get to Tethe'alla by passing through a distortion in space. As far as I know, crafts called Rheairds are the only things that can do that." Sheena said.

"Doesn't sound like anything I have ever heard of." the General said with a frown.

"Where are they?" Lloyd asked.

"The Renegades should have them, somewhere on this base too." Sheena said.

"Okay then! Let's go find them and get going!" Lloyd said.

Heading around and fighting a few guards and a couple flying robots, they ended up in what Sheena said was a hanger bay. Raine went over to the large computer and accessed it as the General watched. A long tunnel that had a dark ending was in front of a large circle in the floor that opened to bring some blue and white flying craft out that floated above the ground.

"Huh, so these are the Rheairds." Lloyd said.

"I have never seen anything like that that I can recall." the General said.

"Hurry, they'll catch up to us!" Sheena said.

The few Rheairds that popped up, they got on as they heard guards coming.

"All right, then! Tethe'alla, here we come!" Lloyd said taking the lead.

After a brief light show, they ended up in the skies of a world they didn't know.

"Wow that was rather cool!" the General said from the back of the one Raine piloted.

"Hey, what was that?!" Lloyd asked as they heard a popping noise.

"Oh no! The fuel gauge is empty!" Raine said.

"Oh, because you all released the seals in Sylvarant, there isn't enough mana…" Sheena began.

"Just find a place to land before we crash and all die!" the General yelled.

The General and Raine were the only ones not to cry out as they all began falling from the skies. The landing was rough and since the General took the brunt of the impact, keeping Raine safe when they crashed, it made it easier for her to heal everyone without having injuries of her own to deal with.

"I think we managed to avoid completely destroying them…" Lloyd said.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again, without the crashing into a mountain or anything part." the General grumbled as he rubbed his aching back.

"They are useless on any level unless we find some fuel." Genis said.

"What's the fuel? Coal?" Lloyd asked.

"If only it was that easy." Raine said.

"Did you say coal?! Geez, how did any of you manage to actually live in Sylvarant?" Sheena asked while rubbing her head with a sigh.

"They are mana driven." the General said. "And with mana in short supply, it is going to be very difficult to fill them."

"We could possibly refuel them with the lightening Volt produces." Raine said.

"Volt. That name sounds very familiar." the General said as he looked at his fingers as though something was suppose to be there.

"It is one of the summon spirits." Raine said. "Element of lightening."

"Is something wrong Sheena?" Genis asked seeing her look agitated.

"Um, well, I haven't made a pact with Volt yet." Sheena said.

"Oh, we'll just have to leave these here then." Lloyd said.

"And here I thought magi-technology was infallible." Genis said with a sigh.

"Hey, what is that?" Lloyd asked looking at something in the distance.

"That, is the Tower of Salvation." Genis said. "Why is that here? This is Tethe'alla, right?"

"With there being a Chosen on this side, there would have to be not only seals here, which I wouldn't be surprised as Volt being one, but also a Tower of Salvation as well." the General said.

"Yes, that would be the case." Raine said.

"The Tower of Salvation appears in the flourishing world." Sheena said.

"Ours isn't doing so well, remember?" the General said. "This must mean that your Chosen has done his job on this side, but Colette was chosen instead of him, pardon the pun."

"Hmm, two worlds, two towers." Raine said. "What about the Holy Ground? You said the Church of Martel is over here, right? Is the Holy Ground called Kharlan?"

"Yes. The place where the Tower of Salvation lies is the Holy Ground of Kharlan, the same as in your world." Sheena said.

"The Holy Ground of Kharlan was where the peace treaty was signed to end the Ancient War! There can't be two of them!" Genis said.

"Are you sure yours isn't a fake?" Sheena asked. "We have records in our museums that depict how the Hero Mithos called the two ancient kings to the Holy Ground of Kharlan in order to forge a peace treaty."

"And such records exist on our side as well." Raine said. "Instruments used to sign the treaty can be found in the Palmacosta Academy."

"Hmm, two worlds, two towers, two of the same sort of stories, two of the same hero Mithos." the General said as he picked off fingers. "And what's more, two kings. I'd have to say this Mithos had a lot of power. And if we remember what we heard from Yggdrasill or it was that Yuan guy saying something about Yggdrasill, he created Sylvarant. I don't know for sure, but what if the two worlds were one and after the war, the worlds were separated."

"But the history…" Genis began.

"There have been a lot of lies created by Cruxis, the Renegades and Church of Martel." the General said. "History is wrote by the victors so we can assume not all of it is as truthful as we have read it."

"That point of view does make sense." Raine said. "We have no tangible proof to say it is true though."

"Man, there is so many lies my head hurts just trying to sort out what is and what isn't believable." Lloyd said rubbing the sides of his head. "Let's just get out of here."

"Yeah, we aren't going to get anywhere pondering things here." Sheena said. "Night will be approaching soon, so we should find a place to camp and figure things out."

"Wow, our first adventure in Tethe'alla!" Genis said.

"Genis, this isn't a field trip." Raine said.

"Technically it is." the General said getting a glare from Raine. "Any school function outside of the building is a field trip."

"He's right Raine." Genis said.

"Yeah, we are still doing school work, unfortunately." Lloyd said with a groan. "So even with what we are doing to save the world and Colette, is it a field trip Professor. All those temples and ruins…"

"Okay fine. It's a field trip!" Raine said rubbing her aching head. "Since you both wouldn't stop when I said so, I'm really going to test you both heavily."

Genis and Lloyd were still standing with Colette at the top while the others started down.

"What's wrong Lloyd?" Genis asked.

"Ah, well, it is nothing." Lloyd said sadly. "I just hurt the people of Iselia. And now, I couldn't protect Colette either. I thought I gotten a little stronger, but now I think I haven't progressed at all."

"Lloyd, you have always tried to do the best you could." Genis said. "You didn't give up and now, we have made it all the way to Tethe'alla. You're not like the other humans, and that is why, I like you Lloyd."

"Thank Genis." Lloyd said smiling at him. "Well then, we've made it all the way here and all and we're not going to give up now. We are going to find a way to save Colette and then, the world."

"Yeah, let's do it!" Genis said.

As they headed down the mountain, Lloyd started speaking, not surprising anyone at all.

"I must say, that was quite a surprise." Lloyd said.

"What are you talking about?" the General asked.

"Flying." Lloyd stated.

"Indeed, you don't get the opportunity to fly through the sky very often." Raine said. "I really hope to get a try at it again."

"Yeah, but without the falling this time." Genis said.

"It can't be helped." Sheena said. "When you broke the seals in Sylvarant, the man grew thin here."

"Even so, it is still a lot thicker over here than in Sylvarant." Genis said.

"Oh, you can tell that?" Sheena asked.

"Of course they can." Lloyd said. "Genis and Raine are elves."

"Why can elves tell that?" Sheena asked.

"Because elves have a natural affinity to mana use, so they are able to feel it because they are in tune with it." the General said.

"Oh." Sheena said. "Wait, can you feel it?"

"Yeah, somewhat. Or at least as of recently." the General muttered. "Like a tingle in the air."

"How's that possible?" Raine asked. "You're not an elf and even with all the time you've been using that jewel, you've never said anything before."

"Oh, um. Yeah, I remembered something about my lineage recently back in the tower, but with everything that has been going on, I never got to say anything about it until now." the General said leaning on a rock nearby. "I unfortunately can't remember certain details or the names of my grandparents or parents, even though I can see their faces and some of what they told me and taught me. My grandmother was an angel, who left Cruxis some hundred years ago or more, taking the jewel with her."

"Does that mean you have wings?" Genis asked.

"I know for a fact I do not. I suspect I don't have enough blood in me on that side for it to manifest. Anyway, she left because of some issues, which did involve the jewel, and ended up hiding in the elf village where some more work was done on the jewel, mostly the necklace being made. So, over time, she fell in love with a elf and they had a child…" the General said.

"You must be pretty old then." Lloyd said. "You did say over a hundred year ago…"

"They were my grandparents Lloyd. Angels have long life spans like elves." the General said. "Anyway, they had my mother, who ended up being cast out of the village because she was a half-elf even though she didn't have a human parent. So, all three left and lived somewhere for a long time and somewhere around her thirties, my mother fell in love with a human and years later, had me." the General said.

"You are from all three species." Raine said with surprise and fascination. "That is incredible!"

"And yet, I look like a normal human." the General said. "Until that moment in the tower where I remembered certain details of my life, I always thought I was human. Or mostly human."

"How old are you then?" Lloyd asked. "You did say your family is gone."

"They were killed, by Cruxis, but not before I was given this jewel and a special incantation was put on it and me." the General said. "Which is why I can't remove it."

"So, how old are you General?" Sheena asked. "And is your name General Prime like they said?"

"Prime is my last name, I do remember that clearly. As for my first, I have no idea. I had the name General long before I started a revolt against Cruxis, but I don't remember when or why." the General said. "Anyway, let's go…"

"What about your age?" Genis asked.

"I suspect you are older than you thought and look." Raine said as she saw him look worried. "It's a high number isn't it?"

"Yeah, not a hundred thankfully, but rather old anyway. I don't know how long I can live, but I doubt anywhere as long as even a half-elf." the General muttered as he looked away from them.

"Being that your mother was a half-angel and half-elf, that would make her very long lived, perhaps even longer than a normal elf." Raine said thinking as she rubbed her chin. "And while humans don't live very long usually, they can make it to a hundred years sometimes. Not knowing how long you have been alive General, I can only speculate…."

He didn't say anything for a moment as he rubbed his head and then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I know I am in great shape and feel really good. No aches or pains like most old people get at this age, for humans anyway. I can only hope I have another hundred years or more. I don't have graying hair either…." the General said trailing off.

"Why are you afraid of telling us?" Sheena asked. "If you were a girl, it would make sense…."

"Raine, you're extremely smart and I am quite sure you could give me a really good estimate of how long I have left." the General said looking at her with genuine concern for her more than himself and she quickly realized why as she saw him rubbing the ring on his ring finger.

"Oh." Raine said slowly. "I was wondering for awhile what you wanted to do still after remembering so much…."

"If you say no, I would understand, but I still want to." the General said.

"I think they are talking about the town idea." Lloyd said as Genis and Sheena looked at him.

"I still want to General. Even if you only had a few years to live, which I highly suspect is not the case and that you will live long enough to see Lloyd see his grandchildren, I'd rather know it anyway. You know my age even though I have told no one else." Raine said.

"I'm not sure myself." Genis said. "I know she was already an adult by human standards by the time I was born."

"You're right. I shouldn't keep it from you. I'm 74 Raine." the General stated.

"Oh my god, you're old!" Lloyd exclaimed without thinking.

"Thanks, I feel so much better." the General grumbled as he hung his head.

"Wow, I had expected you to say 80 or 90 something." Raine said. "Well, with the variables I am coming up with, you could make it to 200, possibly more if you don't hurt yourself too badly. Really, the healthier you are, the longer you can live."

"Huh, I feel a lot better already. Thanks Raine." the General said with a smile. "I got a lot more years than I even guessed at. Let's go before we all turn old standing here talking."

Halfway down the mountain, Lloyd realized something.

"Hey, we're in Tethe'alla now." Lloyd exclaimed as he looked at Sheena and everyone looked at him.

"Yeah, we know this Lloyd." Genis said.

"I mean we'll be able to see Tethe'alla's Chosen of Mana now." Lloyd said, not really seeing the look that came across Sheena's face. "What is he like anyway?"

"Ugh, there is so many worlds I could use I won't say, but really, he's an idiot." Sheena said.

"What?" Lloyd asked. "Why?"

"You'll see when we see him." Sheena said with a sigh.

Raine had a smile on her face that went away as she looked at the team and then at her feet.

"Something wrong sis?" Genis asked.

"I was starting to look for Kratos, forgetting for a moment that he betrayed us. He was with us so long, I was used to always watching to see where everyone was." Raine said.

"I noticed that a lot too. School teacher instinct to keep a watch on her students kicked in." the General said.

"Yes." Raine said. "All that time and he was really our enemy. I kept thinking it was strange that he knew so much, being a mercenary as he said. And after hearing those excuses of knowing people, I let it go despite the feeling something was wrong."

"He has us so wrapped up in protecting Colette and needing to save the world with this regeneration, we never saw his true intent." Lloyd stated in anger. "I bet he was laughing at us the whole time!"

"Yeah, and more at you General for now seeing him for what he was and how he was doing everything you fought against and couldn't stop because you forgot so much." Genis said.

"He did seem worried several times when I questioned things and remembered a few things." the General said shaking his head. "He made fools out of all of us."

"The only thing that doesn't make sense, is the way he treated Lloyd." Raine said. "There was always, gentleness and concern when he spoke to you."

"I did find it strange he taught you sword lessons." the General said. "If anything, you did better against him in that fight since you knew his moves already."

"You think he was gentle even after all he did for me?" Lloyd said. "You've got to be kidding."

"Thinking of it now, the things he spoke to us after we saw the Exsphere manufacturing plant at the Asguard Ranch." Sheena said. "They were spoken by a cold-hearted angel of Cruxis."

"Then why did he take Colette?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know." Raine said. "Besides for what they wanted her for, I can't think of anything other reason."

"All we need to know is that his goals are not the same as ours." Lloyd stated as the others agreed with him.

Once at the bottom, only having trouble with the bat monsters they came across, Lloyd stopped at the path at the end of the mountain.

"Hey, by the way, were are we going?" Lloyd asked.

"What the?!" Sheena asked. "You're the one that said, let's go! I thought you knew where we were going."

"How would I know? I'm from Sylvarant." Lloyd said. "And since the General hasn't said anything, I figured you were showing us the way."

"Oh, yes, of course. Sorry." Sheena said. "We should head for Meltokio, the Imperial City, the center of Tethe'alla. It is the city where the King of Tethe'alla resides."

"Is that far from here?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes and no. It will take a good day and night to get there." Sheena said. "We head north and we can't miss it."

"Meltokio huh? Okay, let's hurry up and get there!" Lloyd said enthusiastically.

Halfway there, Sheena and Raine agreed it was a good time to stop for the night since it was dark and they were getting tired. Colette stayed standing near the fire as Genis was cooking and Lloyd was bringing more firewood over. Raine and the General were setting up the bags for everyone nearby as Sheena was doing a little scouting.

"Hey Colette, we are in Tethe'alla, can't you tell?" Lloyd asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't do anything but stare off into the darkness as she had been doing. "Dang, she didn't even respond at all."

"Maybe you should try telling her you love her." Genis suggested.

"What? Why?" Lloyd asked in surprise as he also got embarrassed at the idea.

"Oh, you are so dense Lloyd. Stop asking and just try it." Genis said.

"Um, I love you, Colette." Lloyd said looking away for a moment before turning to see her face, which unfortunately didn't change.

"Oh well. I guess if that was all it took to bring Colette back, we wouldn't have needed to come to Tethe'alla." Genis said.

"Genis!" Lloyd exclaimed as he smacked him on the head.

"Ow!"

They made it to the city with little trouble other than fighting a lot of bats that wouldn't leave them alone.

"Wow, I forgot how big this city was." the General said as they headed for the opening.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I am going to need to part ways with you here." Sheena said.

"What? Why?" Genis asked.

"Have you forgotten? I was trying to kill Colette." Sheena said. "I have to report my failure to the Chief."

"Not really. You were suppose to stop her, yes by killing her, but to keep her from doing what she was suppose to do, which we actually prevented from happening for the most part." the General said.

"Oh, when you put it that way." Sheena said. "I just need to tell him she is alive, in this world and won't be completing the regeneration in her world. Since I was there, I can easily tell him the real story of what is going on."

"If this Chief person is in this city, why do you need to leave?" Genis asked.

"He's not here. I'm from Mizuho." Sheena said. "The people of Mizuho were chased from this land. We all live in hiding."

"You could all come live in our town then." the General suggested.

"I can pass the message on." Sheena said. "Just the fact you want to stop intolerance makes me want to at least see the place once it is done."

"Sheena, if you make this report, despite what has happened, are you going to be alright?" Raine asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Sheena said. "Anyway, I'd like you to deliver this letter for me. Please give it to the King in Castle Tethe'alla."

Lloyd took the letter as she continued.

"Tell him it is from Sheena of Mizuho. He'll grant you an audience right away." Sheena said.

"Wait, the king wants to kill Colette, right?" Genis asked. "Are you sure this is going to be alright?"

"In order to stop that, I've written in detail everything that has happened and requested that they help heal Colette." Sheena said.

"I see, thank you." Lloyd said.

"Ah, no. You don't have to thank me. It's nothing." Sheena said embarrassed. "Don't mention it. Oh, the Imperial Research Academy is under the control of the royal family. There isn't any other way, that's all!"

"Are you embarrassed?" Genis asked as she turned redder.

"I'm leaving now." Sheena said turning away and walking off.

"Wait, we'll see you again, right?" Lloyd hollered.

"We may or we may not." Sheena said.

"I think we will." the General said.

"I think so to." Raine said.

"We'll see you later!" they said together.

"Yeah, see you again, someday!" Sheena said.

Walking in, something they didn't expect happened.

"Whoa, there are dogs on this side too." Genis said.

The dog walked up and sniffed at Colette, who stood there with her wings still out ever since she had her mind taken away. Turning to the dog, she looked at it and lifted her leg. The General grabbed her and pulled her away only to get himself knocked to the ground when she brushed him off.

"General, you all right?!" Raine asked as the man was slowly getting up and shaking his head while holding it.

"Yeah, getting my face slammed into these hard rocks felt great." the General said as he waited for the world to stop spinning.

"What were you doing?" Lloyd asked.

"She was about to kick that dog, which probably belongs to someone here. We don't need to cause a scene." the General said as Raine fixed him. "Thanks Raine."

"We are going to need to be more careful with Colette. She may react aggressively towards anyone who seems threatening." Raine said.

"Strange she tried that. She used to like dogs." Lloyd said.

"Until we get her mind back, Colette is basically gone and we are protecting her body until we can return it. So she'll probably do things you won't suspect Lloyd." the General said.

A man with blue hair and glasses, having a almost regal look and snobby attitude walked down the stairs with a laugh.

"That's a violent young lady there." the unknown man said laughing again. "That's marvelous."

He walked past them and out the front gate as they watched.

"Who in the world was that man?" Raine asked.

"Someone dangerous." the General said with narrowed eyes. "I don't know who he is, but I can tell he is not working for the side of good."

"We will have to keep a watch out for him then." Raine said. "Thankfully, he has a face and outfit that will be hard to forget."

Getting a few things from the item store nearby, they headed up the stairs next. A group of ladies along with some man walked down the flight of stairs in front of them across the courtyard as they stopped in the middle and looked around. Colette kept walking and the group was unable to do anything as she ran into the man. He stepped aside as one of the girls yelled.

"Hey, watch it!" a high pitched and snotty attitude woman said.

"What were you are going!" another woman behind her yelled.

"Sorry…" the General began saying as he walked up.

"Oh, it's no problem." the man, Zelos, said with a wave of his hand before turning to the girls. "Now, now, settle down my darling hunnies! Hi there my little cool beauty, are you hurt?"

"Oh, I do not think this is going to go well." Raine said as she was walking up with the others.

"Look, we're sorry." the General began. "She's a little.."

"Oh, no, there is no problem at all. Having a cute little lady like her run into me is well worth it!" Zelos said with a smile that made the General uneasy.

Colette did nothing but stand there as before.

"Well! Master Zelos himself has deigned to speak to this girl, and look how she acts!" the first lady that spoke before said, indignantly.

"She can't talk." the General said loud enough the other girls jumped. "She, has some trouble with her health right now."

"Nice one General." Lloyd muttered in a sarcastic way.

"He's trying to protect her Lloyd." Genis hissed.

"What is with the angel costume?" another girl in the back asked condescendingly. "It isn't even festival time stupid girl."

"Can you believe the nerve of this hag?" another lady said.

"What did you say?!" Genis exclaimed.

"Genis, let it go. We don't need trouble. Besides, she has obviously never looked into a mirror." Lloyd said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" the girl yelled.

The General's knuckles popped audibly as he was gritting his teeth.

"I can't remember every hitting a woman because she pissed me off, but those girls are pushing my limit." the General growled. "Whoever you are, would you please…"

"Whoever he is?!" the girls yelled. "This is Master Zelos!"

"Hunnies! Please, there is no need to fight." Zelos said in his charming manner that made then melt. "Are you upset my little angel?"

"She can't talk you idiot!" the General yelled, only to look appalled as the man ignored him and got closer to Colette and kept talking.

"You know, I bet you are as cute as a button when you smile." Zelos said, pouring on so much charm that even Raine felt ill as the General looked.

He reached out grabbing her arm, and no one but the girls with Zelos were surprised when Colette spun the man around and tossed him like a rag doll at large confined bed of flowers nearby. The man, though very surprised, managed to grab the fence rail and catch himself while spinning around quickly and landing on his feet.

"Whoa!" Zelos exclaimed in surprise and awe. "Wow, that was a real surprise. You sure are strong my little angel. You certainly startled me!"

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked amazed at what he saw.

He saw the rest of them as he walked up.

"No offense, but I have no interest in talking to guys." Zelos said giving them a small wave that was not in a hi, how are you fashion, as he walked by them.

"I hate this guy already." Genis said.

"Ohh! What's your…" Zelos began only to stop as the girls nearby screamed because the General had one of his blades at the man's throat while standing by Raine.

"I know what your game is, but you get this one warning." the General said with a growl as the man raised his hands and backed off. "We are together and plan on getting married…"

Genis and Lloyd were shocked, but had the brains to keep silent for the moment.

"General, your defense of me is grateful and quite romantic, but I can take care of myself. I will do worse than what Colette did if he touches me." Raine said giving the man a certain look.

He put his sword back together, but kept it out.

"I know that weapon from somewhere…" Zelos said looking at it a moment before turning back to Raine who was speaking to him.

"I have no interest in you, but since you made it apparent you will only talk to girls, I am willing to listen." Raine said. "What did you want besides the obvious?"

"How about a name first?" Zelos asked with a bit of charm even though he kept his distance.

"Hmm. Okay, give me your name and I will give you mine." Raine countered.

"You copied Lloyd sis!" Genis said. "Nice one!"

"Hmm, now that I hear someone else say it, it sounds kinda arrogant." Lloyd said.

"Huh, that's different. You not knowing who I am is surprising. I guess I still have a ways to go." Zelos said.

"Master Zelos, let's go!" one of the women from the group of five said from behind the man as they ran up.

"Oh, yes, yes of course my hunnies!" Zelos said turning to them. "I'll see you ladies again."

They walked off as the General put his sword away.

"What was that all about?" Lloyd asked.

"He's one of those types of men who think he is god's gift to all women." the General said.

"Yeah, what an ass! He was grinning like an idiot almost the entire time." Genis said. "And he only seemed to treat your threat like a nuisance instead of what it was General. What was wrong with that guy?"

"I noticed he had an Exsphere on him." Raine said.

"I noticed as well." the General said. "Though I am sure I could take him, I didn't want to fight if at all possible."

"Yes, we don't need to be going before the king for causing trouble." Raine said.

"That explains why he was able to react so fast." Lloyd said. "Just who was he anyway?"

"I know his name is Master Zelos." the General said.

"Yes, those girls did scream it loud enough." Raine said.

"I hate to ask, but…" the General began.

"There is nothing you need to be jealous of General. I had no interest in anyone before you and have none in anyone but you." Raine said.

"Hey, was that marriage thing real?" Genis asked.

"Yeah? Is it true?" Lloyd asked.

"We planned on having it after we saved the world." Raine said. "But now with the way things are, it will just happen sometime later."

"The bright side of this change is that hopefully we will save the world and Colette will be able to be there with us." the General said.

"Yeah! She would love that!" Genis said.

Seeing there was a weapons shop and armor shop on the level they were on, they went and bought new stuff, selling the old before heading to the next level. Heading for the doors to go into the castle, two guards stopped them.

"Who are you people?" one of the guards asked.

"We want to meet the King." Lloyd said.

"His Majesty is ill and is not granting audiences." the other guard said. "Now that you know, please leave."

"No! We have to see him!" Lloyd stated.

"I'm sure you do, but until His Majesty is well, there is nothing that can be done." the other guard said. "The Church of Martel is preparing a prayer ritual to pray for his recovery. So try asking the priests in the church to ensure that he gets well as soon as possible."

Two other guards walked up relieving them as the group left for the church next to the castle.

"Well, we know that prayer isn't going to do any good." the General said. "I wanted to say they should let you go in and see him, but I'm sure that half-elves are more oppressed here than in Sylvarant."

"I think so to." Raine said with more sadness than the General expected to hear, but chalked it up to something else.

"We should go in the church anyway and see what is going to happen." Lloyd said. "Maybe we can find another way in possibly."

Going in, they found a few people around and the head priest at the front.

"Welcome to the Church of Martel." the head priest said as they walked up. Before they could ask or say anything, the man turned to another person that walked up. "Oh, Presea. The prayers are the take place in the royal chambers. Please carry that sacred wood to the castle."

"Yes." a little girl in a grayish skirt with white heavy gloves that went to her elbows said.

Behind her was a large piece of wood, being pulled by a device that latched onto it on either side. She turned it around and headed out the door, and while doing so, the wood made a rather loud noise of being dragged.

"That must be heavy from the sounds of it." the General said.

"Yes." Raine said.

"She's cute." Genis blurted out.

"That girl he called Presea has an Exsphere." Lloyd said. "Is that a standard custom over here?"

"Yeah. She's really cute." Genis said.

"You're not listening at all are you?" Lloyd asked.

"Much like the General was the day he looked into the window of the school room for the first time." Raine said with a smile.

"You saw me?" the General asked surprised.

"You were hard to miss." Raine said. "I didn't miss that look at all. I was surprised at how you handled your infatuation by coming in and asking to stay in the class. And at first, I thought you were coming to just look at me and then ask me out after class. Learning all that I did later, I was happy to help you relearn things and go out with you."

"Excuse me." the priest asked. "Did you come for some personnel reason to pray?"

"Sorry sir." Raine said. "You did mention prayers and we were wondering if you are praying for the recovery of the King?"

"Yes. The Chosen and Pope will pray for his Majesty and receive the assistance of Martel." the priest said.

"You said the prayers will take place in the royal chambers, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, that's correct, but…" the priest said.

"Okay, thanks!" Lloyd said.

The man nodded and left as Lloyd turned to them.

"Guys! I figured out how we are going to see the King!" Lloyd said.

"I got to hear this." the General said as Raine nodded.

"What? What are we going to do?" Genis asked.

"We'll pretend to carry the sacred wood and sneak in." Lloyd said.

"I thought you'd say that." Raine said. "But how are we going to get sacred wood?"

"Yeah, that, admittedly cute girl as Genis pointed out has it." the General said.

"Let's have that Presea help us." Lloyd said.

"What?! R….really?! I agree!" Genis said in excitement. "That's a good plan! Let's do that!"

"Ah, young love." the General muttered low enough Raine only heard.

"Technically, we count." Raine said.

"Oh yeah." the General said with a smile.

"The plan sounds good. We can try talking to her, at least." Raine said.

"Then let's catch up to her." Lloyd said.

They went outside finding she was still dragging it towards the castle and the group wasn't surprised that Genis was the first out the door. What they didn't expect was that she was talking to someone.

"Well then, I'll let you get to work." a ugly overweight man with a Mohawk, wearing some sort of uniform, Vharley said. "The sacred wood goes to Altamira. You can do it after your current job is done."

"Understood." Presea said.

"The plan is right on schedule. I must report to Lord Rodyle." Vharley said and then walked off.

She started back towards the castle only to stop as Genis called out to her.

"Hey! Hang on a sec! Um…Presea!" Genis yelled.

She turned around as they walked up.

"Could, we have a moment of your time?" Raine asked as she nodded.

"I'm Lloyd, that's the General, then Colette, Raine and…" Lloyd said.

"I, I'm Genis!" Genis said with obvious excitement.

"Hey Genis, why are you all flushed?" Lloyd asked.

Genis ignored him as the General was shaking his head while Raine smiled.

"Would you let us help you carry the sacred wood?" Genis asked.

She looked at them with no emotion in her expression and then turned to pull the large log again.

"I'm sorry, I know this is strange, but please hear us out." Raine said. "The truth is, we have a letter of great importance we wish to give to the King."

"Our friends life depends on it." Lloyd said. "But we have a problem because the King is sick and refuses to see anyone. It would really help us out if we could carry it for you."

She didn't turn around or more and after a few seconds, Lloyd spoke again.

"A……..are you listening?" Lloyd asked.

"Understood." Presea said as she walked away from the wood.

"Um, Presea?" Genis asked.

"Please carry that." Presea said while not turning to them.

"Oh! Okay, leave it to us!" Lloyd said.

Lloyd and Genis got the sides as the General took the front where the handle was. It moved, but only forward a few feet.

"Oh my g…w….wait a minute!" Lloyd practically cried out. "This thing is heavy!"

"Damn, it is heavy." the General said with a grunt. "I can pull it, somewhat."

He dragged it a few feet only to stop and let it down.

"I can't do it without help guys." the General said holding his back.

Presea came back over and grabbed it and then the General grabbed the back end and managed to lift the end into the air and followed her.

"I have lost all confidence as a man." Lloyd said.

"Me too." Genis said.

"How can he even lift that?" Lloyd asked shaking his head.

"He is older and stronger." Raine said as she walked past them with Colette following.

"Yeah, really old." Lloyd said with a laugh, only to get smacked in the head. "Ow!"

They ran up as Presea was waiting with the General who looked tired while sitting on the log as the guards were standing by the door.

"Wait! Is it not just Presea today?" the guard asked.

"Who are you people?" the other guard asked.

"I just helped her carry this, sacred wood needed for the King, up those stairs sir." the General said with as much respect as he could despite the pain in his arms and knees. "We are helping in…"

"In delivering the scared wood for the prayer ceremony." Raine said finishing what he forgot.

"Today is….special." Presea said.

"All right then. If Presea says so. You may pass." the guard said as they opened the large red doors.

They went in saying thanks and the doors closed behind them

"Are lumberjacks all women and children these days?" one guard asked.

"Must be a family thing now." the other guard said. "But you know Presea, she hardly ever talks so, if she said it was okay, then it has to be."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Well, we managed to make it inside." Lloyd said as the General put down the log with Presea.

"Got to be that Exsphere on her that allows her to even move this thing." the General muttered as he rubbed his legs.

"Doesn't your back hurt?" Lloyd asked.

"Lift with the knees and arms. Using your back will only cause you trouble down the road." the General said.

"What do we do with the sacred wood now Presea?" Genis asked.

"Leave it here." Presea said.

"Okay, let's go look for the royal chambers now." Lloyd said.

"What will do you, Presea?" Genis asked.

"Sending her back alone would be suspicious." Raine said. "Let's have her come with us."

"Would you do that for us?" Lloyd asked.

She nodded and they began looking around. Making their way around, they found the Kings Chambers at the top at the back.

"Hey, you. Who gave you permission to come here?" the guard asked.

"We brought the sacred wood." Lloyd said. "But then we were asked to aid with preparations for the prayers…"

"It was an order from the Pope." Raine stated.

"The Pope? Just a moment, I'll ask." the guard said turning to the door.

"Sorry about this." Lloyd said knocking the guy out.

Going in, they found quite a few people in the large regal room.

"What's going on?!" the Pope yelled.

"Huh? It's you people." Zelos said turning around.

"Oh, not this guy." the General grumbled.

"Ah, you're the one we met in the…" Lloyd began.

"Chosen, do you know them?" the Pope asked.

"Oh, everything Sheena said makes sense now." the General muttered.

"Chosen?!" Genis exclaimed loud enough it drowned out what the General said.

"Well, I dunno if I'd say I know them." Zelos said. "Just what are you people doing here?"

"So, you're Tethe'alla's Chosen of Mana." Raine said.

"What?!" Genis and Lloyd exclaimed.

"This guy is the Chosen?!" Lloyd said.

"What do you mean, Tethe'alla's?" Zelos asked.

"Are you…from Sylvarant?!" the Pope asked.

"Yes, we are." Lloyd said.

"These are people from the declining world?!" Hilda, the Princess exclaimed.

"Princess, have no fear." Zelos said. "Um, what's your name?"

"Lloyd." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, for what purpose have you come here?" Zelos asked.

"We've come here to deliver this letter. It is from Sheena of Mizuho to the King." Lloyd said.

"Sheena? What is your relationship with Sheena?" Zelos asked defensively.

"Sheena?!" the King exclaimed.

"Your Majesty! Please forgive us for causing a disturbance in your presence." the Pope said.

"Lloyd, give me the letter." the King ordered.

"Sure." Lloyd said handing it over. "Here it is."

"Sir, Lloyd." the General said.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"You say, here is it sir." the General said.

"Oh, here it is, sir." Lloyd said.

"Thank you." the King said taking the letter. "People of Sylvarant, please wait in the other room for awhile."

"Pastor, show them to the Crimson Chamber." the Pope said.

"Yes, your Eminence." the pastor said.

The Crimson Room was named that way because of the red color that was everywhere. There was gold trimming on various things, the rug, the valance, the furniture, the bedspread and a few other things, but otherwise, it was a mass of red. The General mentioned it was creepy which Lloyd agreed to. He was lying on the bed, resting his still aching muscles while Raine was seated on the edge by him. Colette was standing by the wall while Genis and Lloyd were sitting on a fancy bench at the end of the bed. Presea was also in the room standing by the wall with Colette across from Lloyd and Genis.

"They are making us wait a long time." Lloyd said.

"More rest for me." the General muttered.

"They may be preparing to kill us. To them, Colette is an obstacle." Raine said.

"If things turn out like that. What will happen to Presea?" Genis asked with concern.

"We'll have to find some way to let her escape." Lloyd said.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this Presea." Genis said sincerely.

The door opened and Zelos along with two guards and the Pope came in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, travelers from Sylvarant." the Pope said.

"No problem." the General said sitting up and getting off the bed like Raine did. "That wood was heavy to carry."

"So, did you read the letter?" Lloyd asked.

"You want to use Tethe'allan technology to save the Chosen from your side, right?" Zelos asked.

"Colette has lost her soul." Lloyd said. "She'll loose her life as a human if she stays this way."

"But as long as the Chosen lives, our world teeters on the brink of destruction." the Pope said.

"Yeah, we already know this and have a plan to save both worlds without going through the normal ritual because we don't want Colette to die." the General said.

"We cannot believe you." the Pope said as the guards walked up to Colette as Presea backed up to the others.

"It's just like Raine said." Genis said.

"We got nothing to worry about." the General said casually, making the guards and everyone else look at him.

"Why do you say that?" Lloyd asked. "They want to kill Colette!"  
"You are really dense Lloyd." the General muttered. "Guys please, touch her."

Lloyd was shocked but got what the General meant after the two guards grabbed her only to be tossed into the walls.

"That self-preservation thing is very interesting." Raine said.

"Damn, they couldn't even start to get her!" the Pope cried out in shock as the guards were slowly getting to their feet.

"See? I told you." Zelos said. "They have Exspheres. Of course they are powerful."

"Hmm, you're not as dumb as you look." Genis said.

"Impudent little brat…" Zelos said with a glare.

"What would you say to making a deal?" Raine asked.

"A deal?" the Pope asked confused.

"Colette lost her soul because she was being reborn as an angel in order to save Sylvarant." Raine said. "But as long as she does not become an angel, Sylvarant will not be saved."

"I see. If we save your Chosen, Tethe'alla will be saved as well." Zelos said.

"That's why we are here. God the idiots we've dealt with lately are giving me a headache." the General said rubbing his head.

"Doing this means you'll be abandoning Sylvarant." the Pope stated.

"I don't care." Raine said.

"Professor?! What are you…" Lloyd began only to stop when he was hit in the head. "Ow!"

"Do you even remember what happened in the tower Lloyd? There is another way to save both worlds, we just have to find it before Cruxis can stop us." the General said. "We cave Colette and then go after Cruxis."

"Yeah, yeah, I forgot." Lloyd said.

"You are the weirdest bunch of people I have ever came across." Zelos said.

"Are you really wanting to do this?" the Pope asked.

"Yes, please tell us how to save Colette." Lloyd said.

"Say Pope, if these guys don't go back to Sylvarant, then it doesn't matter if they are alive or dead." Zelos said. "They can't complete the regeneration ritual anyway. I'll go along with them and keep tabs on them. That should be fine."

"If you insist Chosen One." the Pope said.

"Then, you'll save Colette, right?" Genis asked.

"Well, we'll do what we can. Anyway, I swear on my name as Zelos, the Chosen One." Zelos said.

"I will give you permission to travel Tethe'alla, but only the Chosen's supervision." the Pope said.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice." Lloyd said. "Okay, that's fine."

"Then it is settled." Zelos said. "I'm going to go get ready, so can we meet up later?"

"Where do you want to meet?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm, how about the Martel Cathedral?" Zelos asked.

"All right." Lloyd said.

"Then Chosen One, please report to His Majesty." the Pope said.

"All right, then see you later…" Zelos began only to stop after getting a certain look. "Ladies, and you servant boys."

They all left the room and once the door closed, they sat down again, minus Colette and Presea.

"That went well." Raine said.

"I'm going to kill that guy." the General said.

"We can't General. We'd be no better than Sheena was…" Raine began.

"I don't care what he is, my reason is basically pure male jealousy." the General stated.

"What does that mean?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll put it this way, if that man had the power, he'd make Raine his wife. And Colette and Presea too." the General stated.

"Ugh, that would be horrible!" Genis said. "I'd run away if he became family!"

"I'd run away before the wedding night." Raine said.

"I doubt he'll try anything against Colette again. She threw him pretty far." Lloyd said.

"I'm just glad she didn't break my nose." the General said. "Let's get out of here before they decide to try something else."

Not having any other ideas of what to do, even though the General really didn't want to go to the church, they all did anyway, with Presea still following. Zelos was sitting in one of the pews as they walked up.

"Yo, Lloyd! You're finally here." Zelos said.

"Ah, Zelos, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep, yep. I am the great Zelos Wilder, but you can just call me Zelos." Zelos said with a tine that said he was really full of himself.

"Is there a mirror big enough for that ego…" the General began while ignoring Raine giving him an elbow in the side.

"Oh no, I have several large mirrors. It takes that many to ensure I look my best everyday for the ladies!" Zelos said with a bright smile. "So, since we are going to be traveling awhile, let's all be friends, okay?"

"He sounds like he doesn't take anything seriously." Genis said.

"Okay, aside from you guys, and the beauty named Raine unfortunately taken, this cute little angel that is your Chosen is called Colette. Who is this little one then?" Zelos asked.

"Presea." Genis said. "She helped us get into the castle."

"The little one isn't from Sylvarant?" Zelos asked.

"The little one as you keep calling her, isn't some baby child and she has a name." the General said.

"I am from, Ozette." Presea said.

"Ozette! That little village out in the boon….I mean the forest?!" Zelos said in shock as he barely caught himself. "Oh, that is so sad. You're being used by these uncivilized barbarians."

"Who are you calling uncivilized barbarians?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't get mad now. Especially after all the trouble I went through to contact the Imperial Research Academy for you." Zelos said.

"Not bad Zelos." Lloyd said.

"I know. Using the Research Academy requires permission from the King." Zelos said. "But, when the great Zelos speaks, His Majesty listens."

"Since you're going to be keeping tabs on us, I certainly expected that much." Genis said.

"You're an obnoxious brat, you know that?" Zelos said glaring at him.

"Going to the Imperial Research Academy is fine, but can we have you free Presea?" Raine asked. "Surely you don't need to keep tabs on her as well?"

"No. The Imperial Research Academy and Ozette are both on the continent across the sea." Zelos said. "So, we can just drop her off when we go."

"I agree! That's a great idea!" Genis said.

"Is that okay with you Presea?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes." Presea said.

"Okay then, where should we go?" Lloyd asked.

"To Sybak. It is on the other side of the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge." Zelos said. "It's northeast of here. Can't miss it."

Getting to the bridge was no problem and was so easy they encountered no enemies.

"Whoa! That is a huge bridge!" Lloyd exclaimed as they walked onto it.

"I've actually crossed it a few times before." the General said. "It was easier to use a boat, especially when they raised it."

"Raised it?" Genis asked.

"Yeah, there is a section right here that can be brought up to keep anyone from coming, or going, to either side." the General said.

"A fascinating piece of technology." Raine said.

"Yes it is. Now listen and be amazed bumkins." Zelos said. "This is the worlds greatest drawbridge in the world."

"The only drawbridge from what I remember." the General said.

"Yeah, yeah. It connects the continents of Altamira and Fooji." Zelos said. "It's control system incorporates 3,000 Exspheres."

"Three thousand…" Genis said so sadly he wanted to rip his off and cry.

"I so want to blow this bridge up right now." the General growled.

"Three thousand human lives…" Lloyd said in horror.

"Hmm? What?" Zelos asked confused. "What's wrong? What is with those faces?"

"I suppose we better tell you since you don't apparently know." Raine said.

A good hour later, Raine finished.

"That's a pretty sobering story." Zelos said, not really effected. "Is that really true?"

"No, we felt like telling you it to pass time we could waste while Colette could be getting farther from being saved." the General said sarcastically as possible. "We've already had enough horror from being on this regeneration trip that was a farce and almost lost her."

"How could you think we'd make something like that up?" Lloyd asked.

"Half-elves get treated better, and that's not saying a lot." Genis said.

"Oh well, it is not like the dead are going to come back to life at this point." Zelos said with a shrug. "It is best to look on the bright side of things!"

"I can't tell if he is a positive thinker or just doesn't care about anything…." Raine said.

"Dammit! We never did find Clara!" the General said.

"Ah man! We promised to save her!" Lloyd said before turning sad. "Another life we were unable to save to those Desian bastards."

"We still can find her Lloyd." Genis said.

"Who is this Clara?" Zelos asked.

"Someone who we intend on saving when we find them." the General said as he gave the others a look they understood.

"Well, if it is a woman in need, we should save her." Zelos said.

"We lost her at the moment and plan on saving her the moment we do locate her. Sheena is helping us." the General said as Lloyd was about to speak.

"Oh, so Sheena is helping you still. Hopefully we'll see her again." Zelos said with a happy thought.

"I really hope we do to." the General said.

"General…" Raine said turning to him with a tone he got quickly.

"Sheena is a beautiful woman Raine, but only you hold my interest and heart. I want to see Sheena again because, if I touch Zelos, we get in trouble because they'll think we were trying to kill him like they sent Sheena to do to Colette." the General stated. "But if Sheena hits Zelos, or possibly kills him, then I know she'll get away with it better than we would."

"I understand quite well." Raine said.

"Hey, I have a question I have been meaning to ask." Lloyd said. "You and Presea have Exspheres. Does everyone in this world have them too? It didn't sound like it from the way Sheena spoke about them."

"Nope. I got this from these guys who called themselves the Regenades." Zelos said. "They distributed them to Sheena and the Papal Knights and such."

"That figures." the General muttered.

"And Presea?" Genis asked.

"Beats me. Well little one?" Zelos asked turning to Presea.

She said nothing but continued to look ahead across the bridge.

"I'm beginning to think someone did something to her like what happened to Colette." the General said.

"How's that?" Lloyd asked. "She can talk and respond, where Colette can't."

"It is like she has no emotions." Raine said. "Perhaps we will learn something about it later."

"Hmm, she's a talkative gal." Zelos said as he shrugged.

Walking up the stairs, a man was nearby and spoke to them before they started across.

"Welcome Chosen One and travelers from Sylvarant." the man said.

"Here it comes." Zelos said.

"The mana is growing thin. So please be careful." the man said.

"You call this thin?" Genis said. "If this is thin, then Sylvarant must be a dried up husk!"

The man gave Genis a confused look but said nothing as they headed across.

"Okay, I would like to take this opportunity to decide everyone's nicknames!" Zelos stated with a happy voice.

"Excuse me?" the General asked.

"What are you talking about all of the sudden?" Lloyd asked.

"You can call me, Mr. Zelos." Zelos said. "Presea will be Little One, Colette will be Miss Angel. Lloyd will be, Hey you, Genis will be brat…"

"Gee, you must have spent a long time thinking about that one." Genis said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it." Zelos said.

"I won't." Genis muttered.

"And Raine…" Zelos began.

"Will be Professor Sage to you." the General said reaching for his sword.

"Ah, come on now. A beauty like this needs a beautiful nickname to go along with her beautiful appearance." Zelos said.

"I'm going to gag you if you don't shut up." the General growled. "Or toss you off into the ocean here. No one will ever know what really happened because we can just say you tried to hit on Colette and she tossed you off the bridge like she did in front of those floozy women back there."

"No need to get vulgar now." Zelos said. "I'll stay with Professor then."

"Good." the General said as Raine shook her head.

"What about the General's nickname?" Lloyd asked getting a glare from the General.

"Hey sir!, sounds right to me. What is your real name anyway?" Zelos asked.

"General is my name." the General said not looking at the man.

"Strange name. Wonder why is seems like I hear it before." Zelos muttered.

Half way across, Raine began talking to herself in a low voice.

"Something wrong Raine?" the General asked.

"Ozette sounds very familiar." Raine said.

"Maybe you are thinking of Colette." Lloyd said, hearing their conversation.

"What?" Raine asked.

"You know, Ozette and Colette sound kinda the same…ow!" Lloyd said as she smacked him on the head. "You didn't have to hit me."

"If Colette's name was a town, then it would make sense. Ozette….." Raine said trailing off. "I think is a place I heard of or had been to, in my past…"

Once at the end of the bridge, no one was surprised when Lloyd went over and sat down in one of the rest chairs nearby.

"Wow, that was a really long bridge. A lot longer walk than I thought it would be." Lloyd said.

"I am so more used to walking on dirt and uneven ground." the General said as he sat down on the stairs and took his boots off. "My feet started aching half way across."

"Same here." Genis said as he sat down.

"A rest would be a good idea." Zelos said as he laid back on the steps. "We got a couple of hours before we get to Sybak anyway."

"Do you have a map of this world on you?" the General asked.

Zelos handed it over without a fight or words and Raine looked it over with the General.

"Hmm, doesn't look like much has really changed." the General said.

"You didn't come with them from Sylvarant?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah, I did. Been there for a few years or more." the General said not elaborating any further.

"But you know this world?" Zelos asked.

"I was born in this world, I know that. I lost my memory some years back. It's only been recently that certain details and such have came back." the General said reluctantly.

"Thank you." Raine said handing it back. "We should keep moving before night approaches."

They walked off the bridge and took to the road, seeing only a few monsters in the area but not near them.

"Hmm, that is some bird." Genis said. "A big one."

"Where?" Lloyd asked looking into the sky.

"I don't think that is a bird." the General said.

"It's not. There is a floating island on this world. I'm not sure why it is there or where it came from." Zelos said. "But it just floats around the world with no set pattern."

"Floating islands…" Raine said looking up a moment before looking away with what the General was sure was a very sad look. He wanted to say something or ask, but with Zelos there and figuring it was a private thing, he kept silent.

"Sybak, where we're headed next, is a wonderful city. We should be there very soon." Zelos said.

"Really? What kind of place is it?" Lloyd asked with interest.

"Perhaps because the Imperial Research Academy is there, it's always been a city with a great passion for education and research." Zelos stated.

"...That doesn't sound wonderful at all." Lloyd said with a bored tone.

"Really? I think it sounds like a marvelous city." Raine said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see it too!" Genis said.

"Doesn't it though? It's just packed with intellectual girls! That faint sensual charm of intelligent women. Mmmmm..." Zelos said with a particular look and tone.

"...I should have known." Raine said with a sigh as she hung her head.

"...Yep." Lloyd said.

"I swear, that man only thinks with his pants." the General muttered so only Raine heard and nodded in agreement sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"That was a huge bridge." Lloyd said.

"Yes. The engineering is impressive. Something like this couldn't be built in Sylvarant." Raine said.

"Isn't it though? This here baby was built by a company owned by Duke Bryant, one of Tethe'alla's famous Three Dukes." Zelos said.

"I'd love to see the blueprints." Raine said.

"Same here, for ideas that is." the General said.

"The main office building of the Lezareno company, the one that took on the design contract, is located in the city of Altamira. If you go there, you can probably see them." Zelos said.

"Altamira, huh." Raine said with interest.

"No! No side-tracking allowed!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"This is the opposite of how this usually goes." Genis said.

"Yeah. I guess Lloyd really wants to see something there." the General said. "Which is strange since Lloyd usually avoids learning places."

Sybak was a town that was in better condition in some ways compared to the Tethe'alla Castle and city. Only for the fact it seemed to be more modern in the latest for up to date look, which wasn't a surprise considering the place was one large research and science facility. As they entered, Presea spoke to them.

"I hate….this city…" Presea said. "Hurry….to Ozette…"

"I…I'm sorry Presea." Genis said sincerely.

"Wait a minute, little one." Zelos said. "We'll be done in a jiffy. Right Lloyd?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Lloyd said sincerely as well.

"We're only here to help fix Colette, after that, we'll head straight to your home." the General said. "Whatever it is that you don't like here, just let us know if it is someone or something and we'll protect you the best we can."

"Thank…you." Presea said after a moment.

Buying a few things while customizing some others, they went into the library for a moment to allow Raine to look at a few books, which Genis did to while the others ate and Zelos went around talking to the girls around the town. Almost an hour later, and Raine wanting to come back at some point later, after getting Presea home first, they headed to the other section of town and went into a building that was the Imperial Research Academy.

"Yo! There should be word from Meltokio." Zelos said to a scientist.

"Ah! Chosen One! We're been waiting for you." the male scientist said. "Please, come this way."

A few corridors later, they entered a room with four desk centered around each other where the male scientist was in the middle of. A couple books shelves with lots of books, a couch, a few desk chairs and candles on the walls kept light in the place. On the desk facing the door, there was a round pedestal that seemed familiar.

"Hmm, this looks like one of those things that changes that ring." the General muttered.

"Only somewhat." Raine said after turning to the guy. "What can you tell us?"

"Well, upon receiving the report of Colette's symptoms, we focused our attention on research data regarding the Chosen's Cruxis Crystal." the man said.

"Well now, so my crystal was useful." Zelos said. "When Colette returns to normal, I'll need to make sure she thanks me generously."

"I really hope he doesn't mean something I don't want to think about." the General grumbled under his breath as he saw the man looking extremely pleased with himself.

The pedestal device glowed as a blue ball of holographic data appeared above it.

"Cruxis Crystals are thought to be evolved forms of Exspheres." the man said. "Both Exspheres and Cruxis Crystals are lifeless beings."

"What did you say?!" Raine asked.

"Life…less? What?" Lloyd asked.

"Lifeless beings. How should I put it…" Raine said thinking of how to explain it where Lloyd might understand along with the others. "Basically, Exspheres are alive, though not in the same way we are."

"Yes." the man said. "Both of these crystals are like parasites fusing with other life forms."

"Parasites, hmm. That's not a very pleasant thought." Lloyd said.

"When this happens, the mana within the body loses balance and goes out of control without a Key Crest." the man said.

"So that is why Exspheres without Key Crest turn people into monsters." Genis said.

"Exactly." the man said. "In other words, since Cruxis Crystals possess the same qualities as Exspheres, we surmise that Colette is suffering from a parasitical infection by the Cruxis Crystal."

"I see. In which case, the ritual of releasing the seals may be promoting the fusion with the Cruxis Crystal. Fascinating…." Raine said.

"Professor, don't talk like that after all the bad things that keep happening to Colette." Lloyd said.

"Then if she had a Key Crest, she might return to normal?" Zelos asked.

"Yes. She should be able to freely control the Cruxis Crystal is she had a Key Crest." the man said.

"A Key Crest, huh?" Lloyd said. "I wonder if we can get one somewhere."

"We could try looking at the place outside where that kid seems to be selling all those different things." the General said. "A lot of it seemed like junk, but some of it was important stuff. He might have a Key Crest and not know it."

"Another person's junk, it another person's treasure." Raine said. "Hopefully he could have something."

They thanked the guy and headed out, Raine and the General being last as he told her to wait.

"I don't want to say anything to Lloyd or Genis, but I get the feeling, even if we find a Key Crest, it isn't going to work." the General said.

"What…" Raine began, stopping as her brain kicked in quickly. "Something about your past…"

"I think so. I'm not sure." the General said shaking his head. "I have bits and pieces of information that are important and others I am grasping at…"

"Hey, is everything okay?" Lloyd asked sticking his head in.

"Yes Lloyd. We were discussing something." Raine said. "Let's go."

Getting out of the place was a bit harder than thought seeing as Zelos hit on every woman they came across and after following Zelos into the cafeteria, it took awhile to get Genis out as well, but in the end, was worth the effort because of the food they got.

Once outside, they walked up to the guy and looked around.

"It's marvelous! This is just marvelous!" Raine said finding something of interest. "Ooh, this is ancient magi-technology carbon!"

"There she goes again." Genis muttered.

"Argh! Come on, please! Look for something that looks like a Key…" Lloyd began at her as Raine kept looking at whatever fascinated her.

"This it?" the General asked putting his hand almost in Lloyd's face.

"Huh, what? Yes, yes! That is it!" Lloyd said taking it from his hand.

"Go buy it and let Raine have her moment." the General said pushing the boy aside.

"Oh, you want to buy this?" the junk collector asked as Lloyd brought it up.

"Yeah! How much?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm, let's see. 10,000 gald." the junk guy said.

"What?! That's taking advantage of people in need!" Lloyd stated.

"This is a business after all." the junk guy said taking it from Lloyd.

"Okay, call the one responsible for this bazaar right now." Zelos said walking up. "I'll make sure he can't do business anymore."

"Wh…who are you?" the junk guy asked with worry.

"You're got some guts to be ignorant of the great Zelos, the Chosen." Zelos stated.

"Chosen?!" the junk guy exclaimed. "Please, take this junk. I mean, I humbly offer this up to you, so please forgive me!"

"Good, good. I like your attitude. I'll remember you." Zelos said.

The man laughed nervously and gave a good deal on the few things Raine found interesting and bought. Once done, they started for the Academy.

"Thanks Zelos." Lloyd said.

"It was nothing." Zelos said with a wave of his hand. "It was for my cute Colette."

"The only reason why I hope he is still with us when Colette is back to normal is to see how she puts up with him." the General said shaking his head.

"I get the feeling she won't understand or won't care." Raine said, not really surprised the man didn't notice he was being talked about.

"Okay." Lloyd said looking at the crest. "I'll borrow a lab at the Academy and fix it."

Going back in, they talked to the guy from before.

"Sorry to bother you, but could I borrow a lab?" Lloyd asked.

"He wants to make a Key Crest." Zelos said after the man looked at Lloyd with a questioning intent.

"Oh, Chosen One! Please, make use of the room you were in earlier." the man said.

Getting there was no problem and once Lloyd looked around, he sat down with the crest.

"I'll repair the Key Crest, so just wait at the entrance." Lloyd said.

"Sure, sure." Zelos said.

They left, going back to look at the giant skeleton of some dragon with wings as Lloyd worked, even though Zelos was bored despite the fact Raine said she was a school teacher and needed to learn things herself to pass onto her students.

Lloyd got done in less than an hour and got up with a positive outlook. Giving him praise at such a good job, Lloyd walked over to where Colette was standing.

"I didn't think I'd be giving you your birthday present like this." Lloyd said looking at the crest a moment. "I've attached a Key Crest to your necklace. It's late, but it's my present to you…"

She did look at him, but nothing changed after he put it on.

"Colette? Can you hear me?" Lloyd asked.

"How is it?" Genis asked.

"It didn't seem to work." Lloyd said sadly as he turned to them.

"She looked at him." the General said.

"I thought I saw that too." Raine said.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"When you were saying whatever it was about some present." the General said. "She looked at you just as she is now."

"But she doesn't respond." Lloyd said.

"It could be she knew she was being addressed and just paid more attention for that moment." Raine said. "I really don't know what to think or say about it though."

"We need more help." the General said. "But I'm not sure who to ask. And even then, we need to return Presea as we promised and then go about saving Colette."

"Yeah, we still need to get her home." Genis said.

"Home…" Presea said in a very low voice.

"I'm fresh out of ideas." Zelos said with a shrug of indifference.

"We could ask Dirk for help." Raine suggested. "You did say you wanted to go back to Iselia at some point anyway General."

"Yeah, I still need to do that." the General said.

"But Dirk and Iselia are in Sylvarant." Genis said. "And the Rheairds are out of fuel…"

"And Sheena isn't here to help us either." the General said.

"Maybe the people here at the Academy might know a way." Lloyd said.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait just a moment! Aren't you forgetting something?" Zelos asked. "I'm here to keep tabs on you! I can't let you go back to Sylvarant!"

"You can come with and continue to keep tabs." the General said. "We have no intention of letting Colette be used as Cruxis wants. And if these people here can't help us, then we'll need Sheena to help and that gives you more on an incentive to come. She can vouch for us since she was there and saw what Cruxis wants with Colette. If you don't believe us, you'll believe her, right?"

"Oh, to see Sheena again." Zelos said with hearts in his eyes. "I do like the sound of that."

"Nice play General." Raine muttered.

"Yeah, just come with us, oh compassionate Chosen One." Lloyd said.

"I don't know…" Zelos said thinking.

"You're kind to girls, right?" Raine asked stepping forward.

"Yeah, it is to save Colette. You'll keep quiet about it for us, right?" Genis asked.

Zelos groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Ah man, how can I even think snitching after hearing all of that. Especially about Sheena…." Zelos said trailing off.

"Okay then, all we need to do is worry about fuel." Lloyd said.

The sound of clanking from moving armor made them look up as two heavily armored guards from the castle appeared.

"Damn, for guys in heavy armor, they followed us around rather quietly." the General muttered.

"Chosen. We heard what you said just now." one of the guards said. "We hereby declare you and your companions to be traitors attempting to destroy Tethe'alla."

"Well, that was perfect timing, Mr. Papal Knight." Zelos said.

"It's by the Popes orders." the guard said. "We are to watch you for suspicions of plotting against the throne."

"Now that is amusing. I'm the one who's is plotting against the throne?" Zelos asked.

"Restrain them and take a sample." the other guard said. "Don't touch the angel. If you approach her carelessly, she'll kill you."

More guards were behind them and did grab them, poking them with something.

"Ow! What are you doing?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Criminals undergo biological tests before they are arrested." Zelos stated. "It's because of the caste system here. Some half-elves don't look any different from humans. It is necessary to detect them."

"Sir! We found two marks!" one of the guards stated.

The two guards behind them moved forward only to stop suddenly as a large blade was pointed at them. It was barely heard, but the sound of metal cutting through metal was there for a brief moment.

"Back off, or else." the General said standing between Genis and Raine as he held one blade out at them and his other pointed at the two guards that were near Zelos.

"How dare…" a guard near the General said as he lifted his halberd only to be surprised as the axe section fell off and landed at his feet.

The Papal Knight beside him was equally surprised when his axe head fell off too.

"You're not getting them or anyone else here. You'll move out of the way and let us go." the General said moving his blade between the two knights that had broken weapons.

"You would protect half-elves?!" the guard near Zelos exclaimed.

"The hot lady and her brat brother are elves?" Zelos asked in surprise. "Is it true?"

"Yes, we are." Raine said.

"And you want to marry her?" Zelos asked seeing the General turn stiff but not turn his head. "Never mind, forget I said that."

"We can't let you leave." one of the guards with the broken weapons said.

"These pathetic half-elves have engaged in shameless caste deception…" one of the guards near Zelos said.

"What did you say?!" Lloyd yelled. "The Professor and Genis are much better people than you! Who care's if they are half-elves?!"

"I don't know what is it like over in your world." Zelos said. "But over here, half-elves are at the bottom of the caste system."

"Half-elves guilty of crimes are all executed, without exception." one of the guards said.

"Fine, in your world they get screwed, but we're not from your world." the General said still not backing down. "We didn't know this information till now, so we should get some leeway…"

"You will surrender…" one of the guards began.

"General.." Raine said grabbing his arm as she saw the man ready to strike. "As much as I appreciate you protecting Genis and I, the danger is too great. We'll go with them…"

"Raine, you can't…" the General began.

"We don't know Zelos enough to know if he'll try something, and even if he doesn't, Lloyd is in danger of getting seriously hurt or killed." Raine said.

"I hate this." the General said slowly lowering his blades. "But I give up only on the condition that they are taken to the king so they can explain their selves and not get the execution order."

"We do not have to…" one of the guards near him said as Raine and Genis were grabbed.

"When we leave here, and I find them dead, there is nowhere in this world or Sylvarant that those responsible will be safe." the General said with a sinister growl as he grabbed the helmet off the guards head and got in his face. "You tell him and anyone else you need to, General Prime is, not, dead!"

"General Prime?" the guard asked confused as the General backed off. "No way…"

"Did he say General Prime?" Zelos asked. "The supposed savior of half-elves who died several years ago?"

"I didn't die." the General stated. "I ended up in Sylvarant. That's why I haven't been here."

"Nice work General." Genis said sarcastically and sadly. "Now you'll be taken too and we're all dead."

"He can't be taken." Zelos said with less than his cocky attitude. "By orders of the King that still stand, no one is supposed to do anything to him."

"What? What is that?" Lloyd asked seeing the four knights looked afraid.

"Apparently, someone much higher than the king wants him." Zelos said. "And the fear of extreme retribution is too great."

"Cruxis wants me because they want this jewel." the General said.

"Great, they can't touch you General!" Lloyd said as he pulled his swords. "Let them go, or else he and I will make you."

"Unfortunately, he can't do anything." Zelos said. "The General has always been able to come and go without being a problem because he did so alone. Anyone with him could be taken because if the General tried anything, Cruxis from what I gather would come and attempt to taken him. As long as he didn't do anything in towns or cities, they didn't seem to know where he was."

"Dammit." the General grumbled. "I do remember that now. They were tracking me at the time and I had to keep quiet for the most part and be alone in populated places. I had some people with me once before and when I tried to keep them from being taken, Cruxis did show up with some angels to capture me. It ended badly for everyone."

"Badly is an understatement." Zelos said. "Over a dozen innocent people died in that explosion along with your friends and the Cruxis people. That town was abandoned less than a year later and nature has since taken it over."

"Um, what do we do sir?" one of the guards asked as the General put his sword back together.

"We'll take them to the king as per orders. We'll explain the situation to him and let him decide what to do, now that this man has returned." the head guard said. "Be very careful with them. They can use magic and need to be kept under heavy guard."

"We don't have any spare forces though to do that." one of the guards said.

"We'll return to the bridge then and call for reinforcements." the head guard said.

"My threat stands." the General said. "If need be, I will make sure that Tethe'alla Castle is burned to the ground to ensure my revenge. Understand?"

They nodded and walked off a bit quicker, taking the Sage family. Genis was scared and believed it, but Raine saw in his eyes that the man wouldn't go through with the threat for real and apparently had a plan.

"What about the rest of this group, including the Chosen?" another guard asked.

"Just lock them in the basement or something." the head guard said.

The General went reluctantly and since the group refused to give up anything they had on them, including their weapons, the guards didn't press the issue but stayed outside the door after they left the room.

"Who's there?" a half-elf woman scientist, Kate, asked as they all entered the basement.

"Don't speak to us half-elf. Be quiet and continue your work." one of the guards said.

"They are criminals." another scientist that came with said. "Hold them here until we return for them."

Once they left, Kate spoke to them. She talked while watching the General look around the room as though he was searching for something.

"You're criminals huh? If you've had the good fortunate of being born human, don't throw your life away like that." Kate said.

"We aren't." the General stated as he found what he thought he was sure was in the room within a chest on the floor by the wall.

"We haven't done anything." Lloyd said.

"Well, you did try to go back to Sylvarant." Zelos said before turning to the General who was dragging out some chain he found. "I can't believe your still alive and that I am actually working with you."

"Yeah, I used to get that from some people." the General said turning around with a silver chain in his hand while the other held his sword. "I need either of you two to use fire. It doesn't have to be big."

"We can't do that." the other elf in the room said.

"I, do not…want to, be here, General." Presea said backing up to the door.

"We'll leave soon. Is this one of the places you didn't want to come to?" the General asked.

"Yes." Presea said.

"Presea? You're Presea?!" Kate exclaimed. "Why are you here?!"

"You know Presea?" Lloyd asked.

The General moved things off the table and set his sword down and placed the chain at the end of the handle where part of the bottom of the pommel was missing something that was once there.

"Yes…I, um…" Kate said turning back to the table. "Excuse me, but can you…"

"You can have the table back after I get that fire I need. And you can do it, can't you?" the General asked. "I need it to save my wife to be…"

"I'm sorry…" Kate began.

"She is a half-elf." the General stated. "Her and her brother were just taken from us. The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can save them."

"How?" Kate asked. "The only way out of this room is through that door, and if you break it down and leave, they'll punish us."

"They won't know that they know who I am." the General stated. "Now give me that fire…"

"I can't…" Kate began.

"DO IT!" the General ordered loud enough it even startled Presea.

Kate fixed her glasses and called forth a small burst of fire to her hand, so small it was only meant to be used in case of being in total darkness. It was so weak it had a low chance of even being able to burn paper. She and the others were startled when the jewel of the General's chest glowed and then after the man said some elven words they didn't know, he put his hand on the pommel and the chain. There was a short glow that followed making the chain attach to one side of the bottom of the pommel.

"Thank you. Now my sword will work as it did before that ambush." the General said as he wrapped the six foot chain around his right arm and held the sword in his hand.

"What is the chain for General?" Lloyd asked.

"I remembered recently that I learned how to use my sword like a, morning star. But without having a ball on the end." the General said.

"That was our silver Mithiril chain for research purposes." the other elf said. "How did you do that? You're not an elf or half-elf."

"I'm elf, just part." the General said as he separated the sword and spun the blades a few times before unlocking them and doing the same. "Now it feels right."

"By the Goddess Martel…." Kate said in shock. "They said you were dead…"

"I was in Sylvarant. Big difference." the General said putting his sword back together and putting it on his back after wrapping the chain around the hilt. "Tell us about Presea before we leave."

"Yes General." Kate stated with excitement and then fear that came afterward. "She is…..um, my team's research sample."

"Say what?" the General asked.

"Research sample?" Lloyd asked looking at Presea, who was turned towards the door, and then looked back at Kate. "What kind of research?"

"It was…research to manufacture Cruxis Crystals, inside a human body." Kate stated as she tried to keep from looking at the General only to break down and turn to him in a pleading tone. "I am sorry General. We were forced to…"

"Stop." the General said holding up a hand.

"What is going on?" Lloyd asked. "Why is she doing that to you General?"

"Because I once, no, I still have plans. I was not only trying to save the Chosen, which ended up being Sylvarant's one because I learned they didn't need Zelos here, but also save all half-elves from what is still going on. There is a secret location in this world were a large amount of half-elves live in peace along with quite a few humans who are like you Lloyd. They don't look at what they are, but who they are." the General stated. "It is very well hidden…"

"And still is." Kate said. "We still hear about it from time to time."

"Good. Despite what you are thinking, even though I am not happy with what you've done to that little girl, I do plan on doing everything I can to get the half-elves here out of here and to freedom." the General said seeing her smile. "I just don't know when that will happen, and I have to save my wife to be first before I can do anything else."

"I understand General." Kate said nodding. "How can I help?"

"I'm confused." Lloyd said.

"On what?" the General asked.

"Why is Presea being used to make a Cruxis Crystal? Why are half-elves working here?" Lloyd asked.

"Half-elves are the lowest caste as I said." Zelos said. "The really smart ones are stuck in these labs, all their life, doing what they are told but never seeing outside or much else. That's why we've seen so many half-elves in here. They are forced to work here."

"That is insane. Half-elves are people too!" Lloyd said.

"We'll save them later Lloyd. I do promise that Kate. Now, about Presea please." the General said.

"She is being used to make a Cruxis Crystal. Exspheres like the ones you all have on, are no different from the Cruxis Crystals. Not by much theoretically.." Kate said. "By allowing them to slowly feed on the human body…"

"What?!" Lloyd exclaimed. "That is the same way Desians make Exspheres!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"I'm saying, how can you treat people that way?!" Lloyd yelled.

"I could ask you the exact same thing." Kate stated. "How can humans treat half-elves the same way you do?"

"I treat them the same way as anyone else." Lloyd stated. "There is no difference between the lives of half-elves and humans!"

"He isn't from Tethe'alla." a familiar voice said. "Nice speech General. I had to talk to a few people to learn more about you."

"Sheena?" the General asked aloud as he looked around.

"The one and only." Sheena said as she and Corrine appeared on the other side of the table. "As for you lady, the reason why this strange boy as you think him to be is different from other humans is because he was raised in Sylvarant with half-elves and a dwarf."

"Sheena!" Lloyd said with excited surprise. "How did you know we…"

"I'll explain later." Sheena said. "Right now, Genis and Raine are being taken to Meltokio. If we leave now, we should be able to catch up and save them!"

"Are you planning on running away?" Kate asked.

"Are you going to stop us?" Sheena asked.

"Lloyd here is best friends with a half-elf that is the brother to the hot half-elf lady that the General is going to marry." Zelos said noticing the glare only after what he said. "What? She is a hot lady."

"Yeah, but she is mine. Fantasize about someone else!" the General stated.

"You do promise to come back here and save us, right General?" Kate asked.

"Yes, with everything I have." the General stated.

"I believe you General, if no one else here." Kate said. "There is a secret path out of the basement here….."

"Kate, about Presea…" the General began.

"I release her from the experiment." Kate said. "I won't deny part of me wanted to do it out of revenge for what has happened to our kind, but I didn't like doing it either."

"You promise to stop working on her?" Lloyd asked.

"I swear upon the name of the Goddess Martel." Kate said, not seeing the General shake his head.

"Okay, thank you." Lloyd said.

She activated something on the table which made one of the two large closed metal cabinets by the wall move to the side.

"You can escape to the surface through this door." Kate said.

"Thanks." Lloyd said as they rushed over.

"Hurry, we need to head to the bridge." Sheena said.

"Wait, by who's order was the experiment on Presea carried out?" Zelos asked.

"I….can't say." Kate said then spoke further as the General looked at her. "I'm sorry General…."

"It was the Pope General." Zelos said. "Trust me, I know it is."

"Come on, we need to hurry!" Lloyd said.

Getting out of the city was no problem and no one stopped them.

"Lloyd, Sheena, I leave you two in charge of the others." the General said as he removed his sword from his back. "I have to run ahead…"

"Yeah, yeah. Go, we got your back." Sheena said as he nodded and took off with them following, but not as fast. "He really loves her a lot…"

"Sheena…." Zelos started with a sing song sort of voice.

"If you don't want to be picking you teeth out of your throat, I suggest you shut up now." Sheena growled.

"Are you still mad about…" Zelos began.

"You were trying to peek at me while I was in the shower!" Sheena yelled. "Of course I am still mad!"

"But I was just trying to satisfy my curiosity of the unknown…." Zelos said.

By the time they got to the entrance to the bridge walkway, the General was ahead of them and under the first overhang part.

"We need to hurry, they could raise the drawbridge and we'd never be able to catch up!" Sheena exclaimed.

The guards with Raine and Genis just crossed the drawbridge section as it was being activated. Lloyd and the others saw it and saw the General running up it as it began raising.

"Ah dammit!" Lloyd yelled. "They're trying to cut us off! Come on, we'll have to jump it!"

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Time out!" Zelos said stopping them. "Are you nuts?! We'll all die if we fall from here!"

"And if we abandon them, they'll die too!" Lloyd said rushing past him.

"Let is continue our pursuit." Presea said as the others ran past Zelos.

"Ah man. Why did I follow them?" Zelos asked himself as he followed anyway.

Just as it was getting apart enough he was sure he couldn't make the jump across, the General swung his sword around while holding the chain, letting go as it sailed over the parting bridge and dragging him along as he jumped after. The guards along with Raine and Genis turned when they heard a couple resounding clangs and saw a sword bounce off the raising bridge and finally stick in the stone not being raised. The General landed by his sword in a roll, and got to his feet quickly as he pulled his sword along taking a noticeable chunk of the bridge out.

Colette made it across in one jump as the others fell, with Sheena calling Undine to save them. A massive burst of water erupted under them and brought them over the top of the other side and set them down.

"Safe landing due to an unknown force. No damage detected." Presea said.

"Phew, I thought I was going to die." Zelos said.

"Thanks Sheena!" Lloyd said.

"I'm sure glad I was able to summon her." Sheena said also relieved.

"Excuse me, but Professor Sage and Genis are still in need. And the General looks like he might need…." Presea said stopping suddenly.

"Hmm, maybe he doesn't need help." Lloyd said as he looked at the carnage.

"We should go help the poor man anyway." Zelos said.

They run helping get rid of the three left that the General hadn't gotten to of the dozen there had been.

"Lloyd, everyone!" Genis said running up to them. "We're okay!"

"That's great to hear Genis. We were worried." Lloyd said.

Raine was down at the end of the steps with the General who was on his knees being healed from the injuries he took while rushing the group. He wasn't near death, but if not for her, he would be in awhile.

"Thank you for coming to rescue us." Raine said as they all walked up.

"Of course, you're our friends." Lloyd said.

"More so for some." Zelos said.

"Yeah, yeah." the General said tiredly as Raine helped him to his feet. "Raines already given me the lecture on going into a fight recklessly."

"Now what do we do?" Lloyd asked.

"That depends on the Tethe'alla's here with us." Raine said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lloyd asked.

"We're half-elves." Genis stated.

"And your point?" Lloyd asked.

"Somehow, I doubt Sheena will have a problem." the General said.

"I'm from Mizuho and our people were kicked off this land. I'm glad to call you friends." Sheena said.

"Sheena already knew about us anyway. We've fought side by side together for awhile now too. And Presea probably doesn't care either and is still waiting for us to fulfill our promise to get her home." the General said.

"I, just want to go home." Presea said.

"That leaves Zelos." Genis said.

"To tell you the truth, I can't really say I am kosher with this." Zelos said. "Then again, people have always treated me differently, saying I am descended from angels. So, in a way, we are a lot alike."

"I see." Raine said.

"You are descended from angels." the General said. "Same with Colette. They wouldn't let normal humans go through the process of being a Chosen otherwise."

"Yes, that is true. If he was not the Chosen, people would treat him much worse and only treat him as he is now because of his status." Raine said.

"Hey, why is Sheena here?" Genis asked. "Didn't you go back to your own people?"

"I did. I have orders from my chief. I am suppose to observe your activities." Sheena said.

"That is typical of Mizuho. They're trying to decide if they want to side with the King, or you guys." Zelos said.

"So, now we have two people keeping tabs on us." Genis said.

"But I'm not trying to do anything or get in your way or anything! So…" Sheena said somewhat nervously.

"We know that already." Raine said. "You're an honest person. Perhaps to a fault."

"At this point, I am okay with anything." Lloyd said with a happy smile.

"At least we can trust them better than Kratos. And I say Sheena over you Zelos because, one, she's been with us longer, and two, I have trouble dealing with your personality." the General said.

"I can't help I have so much charm and love that the ladies just flock to me." Zelos said with a cocky smile.

Instead of making a comeback, both the General and Raine shook their heads as Sheena had mixed emotions, none of them looking positive.

"Hey Sheena, did you tell your chief who I was?" the General asked.

"Yeah. And at first, he was shocked you still were alive and didn't believe me. Though he would like us to join you, he's not sure if it would be a good idea because siding against the King has always been a bad thing with terrible consequences." Sheena said.

"So, as long as Mizuho stays undecided until they are forced to choose, they're safe." Raine said as Sheena nodded. "A good course of action."

"General, you once commanded a army of people." Zelos said. "Are they still around and if so, are you going to go ask for their aid?"

"Yes and no. We can't currently get to where they are, so the question is redundant." the General said. "Even if we could, I told those under me to go about their daily lives if I ever ended up dead or lost somewhere. I had very loyal people who listened. The only other rules were to help those they could without getting caught and to make sure the hidden village stayed safe from all enemies."

"They are doing that well to this day." Sheena said. "Not that we have been trying, but we haven't found it either even though we have seen people get saved from executions or taken from places where they were mistreated."

"Wow, that is more than the King knows." Zelos said. "Or from what I understand anyway."

"We can deal with my past later." the General said. "My plan was to rescue these two. I don't have anything beyond that right now."

"Well, we need to get the Rheairds working again." Lloyd said. "We just need to have Sheena make a pact with Volt!"

"Volt?!" Sheena said more than asked with a much more nervous reaction that everyone saw.

"Sheena?" Presea asked.

"No, it's nothing." Sheena said seeing the attention she drew to herself.

"Shouldn't we get those Rheairds first?" Zelos asked. "Either way, Volt's temple is on the other side of the Grand Tethe'alla bridge. It will be faster if we pick up the Rheairds since the bridge is closed off right now."

"Pick up?" Lloyd asked. "How are you planning on moving those things?"

"Just leave that to me." Zelos said with a chuckle. "I prepared a secret weapon just in case something like this happened."

"What secret weapon?" Genis asked.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I spoiled the surprise! Now let's get going! To the Fooji Mountains!" Zelos said with a excited voice.

"Ah man. I can't believe we are going to have to climb that mountain again…" Lloyd said tiredly.

"This coming from a guy who passed through a mountain and forest everyday, or did to, to get to school and home." the General said. "When did you become such a wimp?"

"I never said I was a wimp!" Lloyd stated. "Going back and forth to school was easier than that mountain!"

"The mountain trail isn't even as long as what you used to do." Genis said as they were all walking.

"Wow, I was really fooled. So the Professor and her kid brother are really half-elves." Zelos said as they were walking.

"What are you going to discriminate against them now?" Lloyd asked.

"Geez Zelos! I knew you were shallow…" Sheena began.

"No, that's not what I am saying. Sure it sounds like that, but I have been educated this way since I was born." Zelos said. "Half-elves are stupid, savage, filthy creatures…"

"It is only because some of them, quite a few of them were that way since so many were kicked out of the village with full elves. They had no one to help raise them or even love them, so they knew no better. Even after all the time that has passed, the belief has never went away. And that is only because people at the high to highest part of this asinine caste system used that belief to keep half-elves subjugated and used as slaves." the General said with bitterness and remorse. "Even those that know the truth don't care enough to change it. Besides me who has been trying since I was a teenager."

"Yeah, the common belief has kept the half-elves subjugated." Zelos said. "I haven't been around elves that are like these two here, but I can see they are good people, very good people. They aren't any different from us."

"Good." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, but even knowing this, I can't shake these feelings." Zelos said. "It is unfortunately what discrimination is all about."

"I am now seeing you in a different light Zelos. We can use you, per say." the General said.

"Use me? For what?" Zelos asked cautiously.

"Everyone in this world knows who you are, or most of them anyway. You're the Chosen One, which means they listen to what you say. Unfortunately more the girls than anyone else, and for the wrong reasons…" the General said seeing the man smile.

"Ugh. Wrong reasons is a poor choice of words." Sheena muttered.

"Anyway, you are seeing that half-elves aren't all what they say they are. I got a good reference to make this more simple in thinking. Dogs are all the same." the General said.

"Say what?" Genis asked. "You're not saying…"

"No Genis, I would never call you or any half-elf a dog. Just let me finish." the General said.

"I was beginning to wonder." Raine said. "But I think I know where you are going."

"So, dogs. They basically all do the same thing, eat the same thing, just some train better than other breeds. Elves, half-elves, dwarfs, humans, angels, we're all the same, yet different in many ways just like dogs. Some dogs have long tails, others so short you almost don't see it, others are curled. Some hair short hair, others long hair. You got lap dogs and there is…" the General said.

"Dogs like Noishe." Lloyd said.

"Noishe is not a dog! If he was a dog, there would be more like him." the General said before shaking his head. "Anyway, my point is, all dogs are the same, but different. All of us are from different species of people, yet, we all look the same in many ways. We all eat the same, can live the same, die the same. All have the same emotions, wants in life and families. Five fingers and toes and the rest of what every other person has. And the thing that makes us so close, is we can all have children between each different types of people. You knowing this is true and that half-elves aren't bad people Zelos, can tell others as we come across them and they can pass that message on. People will be able to say, oh the Chosen One says half-elves are people like everyone else, and while I once thought otherwise, I have seen they aren't what we've been taught." the General said.

"Yeah, that sort of message would get people to stop the constant discrimination." Sheena said. "It wouldn't take place right away unfortunately, but given time, things could and would hopefully turn around."

"Very nice General. Seeing as Zelos is or was in good relations with the King, perhaps if we can get Zelos back to being a friend of the Kings, he can pass that view to him. People will listen to the King more than anyone else." Raine said impressed.

"I like it too!" Genis said. "Hey General, did you also plan to make a town here like you want to in Sylvarant?"

"I have it going already where, whatever is left of my army as it were, is Genis." the General said. "I would like, if it becomes possible, to move them to Sylvarant if things don't work out here."

"I'm not sure how well that would work General." Raine said. "If we just go with their being a couple hundred people coming to Sylvarant, that would be a lot of people to take care of and basically, keep control of."

"Yeah, I just know I can control them though…." the General said trailing off.

"I know that look General." Raine said. "What are you not saying…"

"Sheena, is something wrong?" Lloyd asked seeing the woman suddenly looked shocked or something.

"Oh my god! You're King Primus!" Sheena exclaimed as she pointed a shaky finger at him.

"No way." Zelos said waving a hand before crossing his arms. "This is General Prime. Head guy in charge of that man's army to save the half-elves. Yeah, he supposedly the adopted son since the real King can't have any, but the said real King is self appointed anyway and a really old guy too. It's no wonder nothing else happened when the General here ended up in Sylvarant. There was no leader for the army and the guy was to old to do it himself."

"His parents are dead Zelos." Sheena stated before turning to the General. "The story about their being a king when you're actually him is true isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." the General muttered as he sat down on a large rock in the road. "I had saved so many people, more half-elves than humans, that after we established our village, which is a joke since there was near two hundred people living there even then, they made me their king even though I didn't want to be that. Word spread making me more famous only because there was a rival king saving the half-elves. I had only one choice to be able to leave the village and that was to make myself General Prime, leader of the army for King Primus."

"Ensuring no one really knew that you were the king of these people as well." Raine said. "Ingenious stategy."

"I've always been difficult to kill and touch." the General said fingering his necklace. "I had so many other mana users with me that I became practically unstoppable. I was able to use this jewel to win many battles within a few seconds."

"But you pass out so often after its use." Genis said.

"That was because I didn't know what I was doing back then, even though it was really only a short while ago." the General said. "I just acted then not thinking first. I do have to say a few words before I do whatever mana attack I use, otherwise is zaps me of energy."

"If you're King Primus, who has taken over for you?" Zelos asked.

"No one." the General said. "And I only know that because Sheena didn't say there was anyone that took over."

"Many still think you are alive and wonder when you are going to return." Sheena said. "But no one has taken the king title. Was there ever a queen?"

"No." the General said seeing Raine look disturbed at the thought of it and what he might have said if the answer had been yes. "I was too busy saving people or fighting to where I never had time for romance or anything along those lines. Up until I met Raine, I had never even kissed a girl."

"Whoa! I find that shocking." Zelos said as Raine blushed. "How old are you anyway?"

"The reason why King Primus is said to be old is because I am older than I look. It made the story more believable." the General said. "How old would King Primus be if he was still around Zelos?"

"Somewhere in his seventies." Zelos said. "At least according to the reports."

"I'm 74." the General stated.

"Damn, you are old. How do you do it?" Zelos asked.

"I'm part elf, part human…" the General stated.

"You're a half-elf too?!" Zelos exclaimed. "Wait, why didn't that blood test we did register you then…."

"And part angel." the General said.

"Say what?!" Zelos exclaimed.

"My grandmother was an angel that fell in love with a elf while hiding from Cruxis. They got married at some point and had my mother, who was a half-elf, half angel. She was banished from the elf village like all half-elves and so my grandpa went with and some years later, my mother found a human who she married and had me sometime later. They were all killed some years ago and, I'm all that is left." the General said. "There is more to the story, but I don't have time or want to tell it right now."

"Wow, no wonder they made you their king." Zelos said.

"That is how you control all of them. Because they are extremely loyal to you and mostly being half-elves who will live for so long that even if you are gone for ten years, it will be a short amount of time for them, they will still know who and what you are and how important you are to them and them to you." Raine said.

"Pretty much." the General said as he got to his feet. "Let's keep moving…"

"You want to build a kingdom as it were, in Sylvarant, were you and I would be king and queen since there is no real royalty in our world, ensuring less trouble of an uprising against people who still hate half-elves." Raine said as he stopped with everyone else.

"Wow, is that true General?" Genis asked. "I know you want to build a village or town, but a castle with you and Raine ruling?"

"Yeah. I just didn't think we'd be back here and depending on how things turn out when and I am not saying if, I am saying when we save Colette and both worlds, will depend on how everything works out." the General said.

"I…I'm honored." Raine said in shock. "To be able to help my own kind with my teaching skills, so that they and their children never have to deal with what I, Genis and so many other half-elves have had to live with, will be incredible."

"I do hope to see it too." Sheena said.

"Yeah, me too!" Lloyd said.

"Not a bad idea, since you won't be competing with the King of Tethe'alla anymore." Zelos said with a small shrug.

"Being near Iselia will make it even easier to build, annoying the hassle of anyone trying to stop us." Genis said. "They don't care if we are half-elves or not and never did. They accepted us for who we were."

"Presea, we are going to take you home, but it would be nice to see you again one day where you'll be treated as a special guest, when I get a castle or sorts built." the General said kneeling by her. "I'll have Genis show you around when you get there, okay?"

"Yes." Presea said as the General stood and saw Genis blushing out of the corner of his eye and Raine giving him a look that she knew what he did to and for her brother.

"Let's get going then! The sooner we save both worlds, the sooner we start building!" Lloyd said.

"Hey, I just realized you all gained a new member while I was gone." Sheena said looking at Presea.

"I'm sorry Sheena, but I didn't think you were that slow." the General said.

"Hey, we've been doing a lot of things. And learning who you really are is still shocking." Sheena said in her defense. "Who's the young lady?"

"This is Presea." Genis said.

"Yes. Hello." Presea said.

"A axe wielder huh? Interesting. Can I try that out for a minute?" Sheena asked.

"Okay." Presea said handing it over.

Sheena almost kissed the ground after Presea let go and Sheena was unprepared for the weight, barely hearing the General's warning.

"Sheena, that is extremely…." the General began when she hit the ground. "Never mind."

"Damn, this thing is heavy! How do you swing this thing around?" Sheena said as she got to her feet and had to struggle to get the axe off the ground.

"The axe's weight increases its destructive power." Presea said as she took it back.

"That's our Presea! That makes perfect sense! Presea's not only pretty, but smart as well!" Genis said.

"Genis, I see you have changed a lot as well." Sheena said as the boy blushed.

The monsters they came across were kinda hard, while also not in some cases. They made good time and spent one night camping and headed out the next morning. As they got closer to the Fooji Mountain, there was an increase of the bats that caused them more trouble than anything else.

"So, monsters really started to appear." Sheena said as they got to the base of the mountain. "But the regeneration wasn't complete, so what's going on?"

"If it's not caused by a decline in mana, then it may be the work of Cruxis." Raine said and then looked at a particular person.

"Don't look at me. I've been fighting monsters most of my life, so I can't tell you were they are coming from. I've always thought it was just part of nature." the General said.

"If Cruxis is doing this, then they could end up hurting Colette." Lloyd said. "Why try to hurt her though?"

"Can they do something like that?" Genis asked.

"It is just conjecture on my part." Raine said. "We can't say for certain and it could be that monsters being around is just part of nature."

Getting to the top was a bit harder than coming down because the monsters they fought coming down were not the same ones that were there as they went up.

"That was a bit difficult." the General muttered.

"Yeah, those Chimera's were a lot tougher than they look." Lloyd said as they walked up to one of the Rheairds. "Hey Zelos, how are we going to carry these things?"

"Oh, I'll show ya." Zelos said with a shrug. "Come over here for a sec…"

They followed him up for to another one when two diamond shaped yellow fields appeared around them, spinning both directions.

"You've walked right into my trap, fools!" Yuan said nearby with a couple of his Desian looking men.

They all turned to look at Zelos.

"Hey, he just called you a fool." Lloyd stated.

"Zelos, is clumsy." Presea stated.

"Gah, I am so sad now…" Zelos said.

"You, retrieve the Rheairds…" Yuan said to one of his men.

"Yes sir." the man said.

"This time you are mine, Lloyd!" Yuan stated.

"Should we tell him who you are?" Lloyd asked turning away from Yuan.

"Nah." the General said shrugging. "He has to drop the field in order to get you so, we are basically safe."

"Colette is outside the field though." Genis said.

"Unfortunately so, but we've already noticed she will defend herself." Raine said. "She won't leave without us. At least I am sure she won't."

A woman appeared, floating on air and stopped nearby.

"Oh, Lord Yuan. What brings you to this place?" Pronyma asked.

"I think I have seen that lady somewhere before…" Genis said.

"She does seem familiar." the General muttered as he pulled his sword off his back. "Not visually appealing either."

"I should ask you the same Pronyma! The role of you Desians is to wreak havoc upon the declining world!" Yuan said.

"I have come here on Lord Yggdrasill's order to retrieve Colette." Pronyma said. "Please turn her over to me."

"Fine." Yuan said. "But in exchange for handing over the Chosen, I am taking custody of Lloyd. I trust you have no objection?"

"I have received no orders in regards to him, so, please do as you wish to him, my lord." Pronyma said as she moved closer to Colette, who turned to face her.

"Colette! Don't go!" Lloyd yelled.

"She intends to harm you Colette." the General said.

"Shut up General. Your fate has already been sealed." Pronyma said. "Besides, your futile words cannot reach a Chosen who has lost her soul."

"That unfortunately may be the case, but somewhere in there she knows we will protect her and if we can't, she will defend herself." the General stated.

"Not going to happen." Pronyma said as she reached out only to stop. "What is this? Why is there such a crude Key Crest upon the Cruxis Crystal?"

"That was my birthday present to her." Lloyd said. "You leave it and her alone!"

"Shut up you pathetic child." Pronyma said reaching again. "I shall enjoy removing this ugly thing from it as you watch…"

"N…no!" Colette said pushing her away. "This is a birthday present that Lloyd gave me!"

"Colette….spoke!" Genis exclaimed in surprise.

"Colette! Are you back to normal?!" Lloyd asked.

"What? Why is everyone inside that thing?" Colette asked turning around and seeing them.

"Impossible!" Yuan said. "There is no way that pitiful Key Crest could restrain the Cruxis Crystal!"

"Idiot. Lloyd was trained by a master dwarf, who also fix my special sword." the General said as he separated the blades. "After he was done, they worked better than before. Lloyd knew what he was doing."

"Thanks General." Lloyd said smiling proudly.

"Yeah, not bad Lloyd." Zelos said also amazed.

"How could this happen? It is not possible…" Pronyma said in disbelief. "Still, in the end, it is a worthless bauble. It shan't last long! Now, come with me!"

"Let me go!" Colette yelled as she smacked the lady across the face with one of her ring weapons. It caused her to fall as she balance was lost and her foot hit the device that kept the shield around them going. "Whoops. Oh no! I broke it!"

"Good job Colette!" Zelos said. "I think I am falling in love!"

"Now that is our Colette!" Genis said with a laugh.

"Some things never change." Raine said with a chuckle.

"Thanks princess." the General said grabbing her under the arms and putting her on her feet. "I was beginning to think I'd have to get us out. You did very good."

"I did? Oh, okay!" Colette said with a bright smile.

"That brought back some painful memories." Sheena said rubbing her butt and back.

"Hey Colette! Nice to have you back!" Lloyd said standing beside her as she turned.

"Lloyd! Lloyd, thank you for the present! I was so happy! I was really happy! But there wasn't anything I couldn't do at the time." Colette said.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Lloyd said.

"This isn't good…" Raine began.

"You impudent fools! Prepare to…" Pronyma began with rage.

"Wait!" the General yelled with a hand out.

"What?! How dare…." Pronyma began.

"Genis…" the General said kneeling down and whispering in his ear.

"Are you sure General?" Genis asked.

"Yeah, I can take her." the General said walking forward with his swords ready. "Just give me that good charge…"

Pronyma laughed as the General walked forward and the rest backed up.

"You think you can take me?!" Pronyma asked with another laugh.

"Hell yeah. I have to maintain a good image to the ladies, or a particular one anyway." the General said with a cocky attitude.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Zelos asked.

"I can't believe I said that." the General said in disbelief as he turned for a moment. "Damn you Zelos! That sounded like something you'd say!"

"Now that hurt." Zelos said feigning being wounded.

"General. I heard you found someone you wish to live with." Pronyma said with a dark smile and sinister laugh. "Did you know that your third under you loved you dearly?"

"What?" the General asked with a low tone.

"Your third in command, Selies. She was a very talented half-elf, who in the end, died crying for you. Shame she didn't give us the location of your hidden location for the rest of those against us. Once you are out of the way, maybe I will have better luck with the group of fools behind you. Starting with that tall half-elf there." Pronyma said pointing at Raine. "Maybe she will last longer and even scream your name before the end!"

The General's knuckles popped as he gripped the handles tighter in anger as Pronyma laughed.

"I will never let you touch my sister!" Genis yelled as he stepped forward.

"Your sister little one? I'll hurt you first so that she will see how useless it is to fight against me." Pronyma said. "But only after I take out all your friends so you will see how pitiful you are against my power."

"I'll show you power!" Genis yelled in rage. "Indignation Judgment!"

She barely blocked the surprise attack and was about to move in to hit them all with some mana blast when the sky darkened above them.

"Volt's Righteous Indignation!" the General yelled as he tossed his sword into the sky.

"What the hell?!" Sheena yelled seeing something she didn't expect.

No one else saw it as five bright pillars of pure electrical energy slammed into the ground in a star pattern, without the star. The ground erupted outward with dirt and rocks from the impact but no one was seriously hit. They all moved inward at a fast pace and despite trying to move out of the way, Pronyma stayed the center as it followed her. On impact, everyone was knocked back by the intense explosion and all heard a cry of extreme pain.

Once the dust settled, and all that was left was a small burnt crater in the mountain top and the General's sword sticking out of the ground in the center of it. Glancing around, they found her lying against a rock nearby, alive but very injured.

"Nice one Genis. That was different." the General said as he got to his feet.

"Yeah, for me too." Genis said looking at his hands. "I was just so angry, I guess it intensified my attack."

"Did for me to." the General said as he helped Raine to her feet and then got his sword.

"Is everyone else okay?" Raine asked.

A chorus of yes or yeah was heard as they brushed themselves off.

"What the hell was that?" Yuan asked slowly getting to his feet and with glowing wings on his back like Colette.

"This is the perfect opportunity!" Lloyd said as he pulled his blades. "Yuan! I'm going to settle our score right now!"

Lloyd went for the swing when it was blocked by one blade. Lloyd backed off as Kratos put his blade back in its sheath.

"Kratos!" Lloyd said in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Yuan asked.

"Leave, Yuan. Lord Yggdrasill has summoned you." Kratos said as he kept a watch on the group.

"Are you taking the Chosen?" Yuan asked after grumbling.

"No. We shall leave her for now. It is the toxicosis." Kratos stated.

"I see. Lloyd, our battle will have to wait." Yuan said and then turned and flew off.

"What?! He's an angel too?!" Sheena exclaimed. "You sure you aren't going to sprout wings too General?"

"No. I would have already and while I would be cool to fly, I'd rather not have them." the General said walking up beside Lloyd with his sword still in hand. "If you are here to fight, I will not hold back, even if Lloyd begs."

"I see you don't become fatigued when you use that jewel General." Kratos said with his arms still crossed. "I do not plan on fighting you."

"That remains to be seen." Raine said.

"Why are you here?" Lloyd asked.

"Why are you in Tethe'alla?" Kratos asked.

"We're here to save Colette…" Lloyd said.

"What good will saving the Chosen do?" Kratos asked. "The relation between the two worlds vying for each other's mana will not change. Their positions have merely been reversed by the regeneration ritual."

"Has Tethe'alla began to decline then?" Sheena asked.

"The Tower of Salvation can still be seen from this world as well." Kratos said looking out across the open expanse at the tower in the distance. "As long as that exist here, it means that this world is still flourishing. Although, in the event the Chosen becomes Martel's vessel, Tethe'alla will surely bid farewell to its era of prosperity."

"Dammit! Isn't there anything that can be done?!" Lloyd asked in anger. "Yggdrasill's the one that built this twisted world!"

"Lord Yggdrasill does not consider it twisted." Kratos said. "If you want to do something about it, use your own head. I thought you weren't going to make any more mistakes Lloyd?"

"Yeah, Ill do it!" Lloyd stated. "This stupid system of two worlds stealing mana from each other. I swear I will change it!"

"That makes two of us." the General said. "Well, six if you don't count Zelos and Presea."

"Hey!" Zelos exclaimed.

"You're only here to keep tabs on us." the General said. "Unless you want to come with us to see the end of this?"

"Maybe I might." Zelos said crossing his arms.

"With that determination, you people may accomplish the impossible." Kratos said.

He and the injured lady flew off saying nothing more.

"I remember seeing her now." Genis said. "That Pronyma was the one on the projector at the Asguard ranch!"

"That means she is a Desian!" Sheena said.

"Now that Kratos came to interfere and all, it looks like the Desians and Cruxis really are the same organization." Genis said.

"It would appear that Yuan is connected to Cruxis as well." Raine said.

"Gahh! This is all so confusing! In other words, they're all our enemies, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes Lloyd. We must be careful of everyone now, including the Renegades." Raine said.

"Colette, is everything else back to normal?" Genis asked. "Besides your voice, can you feel things and such?"

"Yep, I think I am okay." Colette said. "Thanks everyone. And, I am sorry I made you all worry so much. Hey, you know what? I think I am hungry for the first time in a long while."

"That's great!" Lloyd said.

"It looks like I still have wings though." Colette said as they appeared.

"No offense, but they have helped us out in a few situations before. Still having them could be a asset we might need." the General said. "But hopefully not. They do make you look prettier though princess."

"Thanks General! I like them too!" Colette said.

"Hmm, just like I thought. Colette is definitely cutter when she smiles!" Zelos said.

"Let's see, you're…..Zelos?" Colette asked.

"Ohh! You know my name!" Zelos said with a bright smile and tone of voice that made the General narrow his eyes as he growled. "We Chosen have to stick together, you know what I mean?!"

"Okay!" Colette said.

"Ah! What was that for?!" the General practically yelled as he rubbed his hand that Raine almost crushed.

"Only if he tries something, not before." Raine said.

"Yeah, okay. You got some grip." the General said rubbing his hand.

"Don't worry General, I can handle him." Sheena said as she glared at Zelos.

"What's going on?" Colette asked.

"It's nothing dear." Raine said. "So, now that Colette has her soul back, we should get moving and see about getting Presea home. After that, we can figure out what to do next. There is no need to head back to Sylvarant immediately…"

"We need to find a way to save both worlds and prevent anymore Chosen like Colette!" Lloyd said.

"That was already obvious Lloyd." the General said.

"They meant what do we do now about getting Presea home." Genis said.

"Aren't we suppose to take Presea to that Kate chick?" Zelos asked.

"No, she said she was free from being experimented on anymore." the General said. "Would you get your mind in the right part of your body?"

"We need to find a way to get across to the other continent." Raine said as she saw the young members of the group look confused at the General's statement and looked ready to ask questions, she thought Zelos might answer. "The Grand Tethe'alla Bridge is out of use at the moment."

"I have contacts in Meltokio." Sheena said. "We can ask them for help."

"But we are wanted traitors." Genis said. "Can we even get into Meltokio?"

"Leave that to me." Zelos said. "I know Meltokio like the back of my hand."

"As much as I don't want to admit it, that did take a bit out of me." the General said. "Night time will be here in a couple of hours, so we should make camp here or at the base of the mountain."

The others agreed and since Colette was hungry anyway, they went to the bottom and set up camp for the night and were all glad to see her eat with an appetite again.

Walking to the city, they found the gates closed and two guards outside. At first, most of the party expressed the fact that walking right up was a bad idea, but Zelos assured them he had everything under control.

"Chosen One. I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to pass." one of the guards said as they walked up.

"While it pains terribly me to say this, you and your companions are currently wanted." the other guards said.

"What now?" Lloyd asked. "You said leave everything to you."

"Now, now. Just hold on. I said leave everything to me." Zelos said waving a hand. "For the cute hunnies, I'll show you a special entrance. Follow me."

"I can't tell if being the only adult male with respect and dignity of this group is a good thing or not." the General muttered as Raine laughed.

"What's so funny suddenly Professor?" Lloyd asked as the others look at her.

"Oh, it is nothing." Raine said casually.

They went left to the large sewer drain system built under the city.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Genis asked.

"The underground sewer. Waste water from the city flows out from here." Zelos stated.

"This is a pretty good way of sneaking in." Lloyd said.

"Well, Meltokio's gate closes at night, so I used to use this a lot to get back home." Zelos said.

"Why don't you go home until night?" Colette asked.

"Hmm, if you'd like me to show you, I'll be happy show…" Zelos began.

"You finish that sentence, I will punch you out and toss you into the water, where we will leave your sorry ass and figure out the sewer ourselves." the General said with a growl.

"No need to get uptight. I was just joking!" Zelos said with his hands raised and nervous smile on his face.

"Another joke like that and I will do it!" Sheena stated.

"What is going on?" Lloyd asked to Genis.

"I have no idea." Genis said shaking his head. "But I guess it is adult matters."

"Whatever that means." Lloyd said with a sigh.

"Why is Sheena and the General upset?" Colette asked.

"You'll understand when you are older." Raine said.

"Enemy presence detected. There is danger." Presea said.

Heading in as they saw the guards changing shifts, they found themselves in a very large room that had pipes, walkways and blue squares in a few places here and there along with some big rats.

"Hmm, this place is in better shape than I thought it would be." the General said.

"You expected to walk through this dirty water?" Zelos asked. "Meltokio keeps even places like this in great condition."

"And those people in the place called the slums…" the General asked.

"I can't do everything even though it would be easier to kick them all out of the city." Zelos said.

Seeing a ring change pedestal nearby, they went to it with wonder and confusion since they didn't see anything that would need the ring to be used.

"I wonder what it'll do this time." Lloyd said. "I can't wait to find out! Hi-yah!"

They didn't notice anything at first until they looked around.

"Hmm? It looks like the path got wider." Colette said.

"No, we got smaller!" Genis said.

"Smaller is an understatement! We could get stepped on to easily!" the General said. "At least it got all of us."

"I, guess so." Presea said.

"But we can't do anything like this!" Lloyd said. "What are we suppose to do like this?"

"Oh, I see!" Zelos said. "Not I can do this and that without anyone finding out it is me…"

"Thank god none of you ladies are wearing a dress." the General muttered as he shook his head.

"Oh brother. How can you be thinking about something like that?!" Sheena yelled.

"General, Presea is wearing a skirt." Raine pointed out.

"We need to keep that ring from Zelos then." the General said. "And watch out for Presea."

"Any idea how we get back to normal?" Genis asked.

"Perhaps this blue panel holds the key." Raine said walking unto it and suddenly found herself back to normal. "I see, it appears that stepping on these panels will restore us to our original size."

Getting back on, they went back to normal and then after looking around, they saw there was no were to go since the nearest walkway to continue on was just to out of jumping reach. Lloyd activated the ring making them all shrink again.

"Lloyd!" Genis said.

Lloyd walked forward across a spider web that linked their walkway to the other.

"Hey, I can stand on this spider web and walk on it." Lloyd said.

"Hmm, this is how we must need to get around. There is another blue panel on the other side." Raine said. "Spider webs may seem extremely weak, but enough strands put together make expensive clothes that are hard to rip or even cut."

"Well, let's all go across holding hands, just in case." the General said as Raine and the others agreed it was a good idea.

Walking around and having little choice but to kill the slugs, rats and snakes that attacked them, they came up on a locked door under a flight of stairs.

"Huh, this door is locked." Lloyd said.

"Zelos! Didn't you say you knew this route well?!" Sheena asked.

"Huh, that is weird. It was never closed when I came through here." Zelos said confused.

"Maybe it was closed along with the sealing of the city?" Presea suggested.

"That would mean someone expected us to come this way." Raine said.

"What?! Then we can't go this way?" Genis asked.

"Let's try to think of a way to open this door." Lloyd said.

"There has to be one somehow." the General said.

"Yeah, I am sure we'll manage something!" Colette said.

Going up the stairs, they found a large machine on the large platform they were on.

"I wonder what this could be?" Raine said.

"Wow! That's a huge machine!" Colette said.

"We know it functions. Or at least I'd say that because that light is blinking on it." the General said. "Not sure what it could be for though."

"That's a trash compactor." Zelos said.

"Trash compactor?" Genis asked.

"Meltokio's incombustible trash is thrown away through a hole called a dust chute and collected here." Zelos said as he walked up to the machine. "The collected trash is compacted by this machine into blocks. After it is converted into blocks for easy transport, they're taken away to a large garbage processing facility."

"Hmm." Lloyd and Genis said.

"I didn't know that either." Presea said.

"I wonder if we can use it for something." Raine said.

Through trial and error, they or Raine basically figured out what they could do with the trash made into blocks and went about making a few blocks to fill in the spaces between a few thin ledges so they could cross them to access valves they saw in order to hopefully open the door and continue on.

An hour later, they went through another door by the trash compactor and found another trash machine. Raine and the General looked around the best they could and with Genis helping, figured out what to do next.

Finally getting towards the end where Zelos said they would enter the city, three men wielding wooden clubs and wearing ragged outfits jumped down in front of the group from above the upper walkway next to them.

"What's going on?" Zelos asked.

"Considering the unfortunate living conditions in the slums, it's no wonder people down on their luck or worse would be here waiting to mug anyone that knew this way into the city." the General said as he pulled his sword and got in front of everyone. "Look, if you want money, I can give you a hundred gald. If it is a fight, I can guarantee you'll loose."

"We don't want your money, at least not until after you are all dead. We've been waiting for you, travelers from Sylvarant." one of the men said.

"The Pope promised to lighten our sentences if we got rid of you." another man said. "We have nothing personal against you, but we need you to die!"

"Do you, recognize me?" the General asked as they went to rush forward.

"No, why should we? Your name isn't important anyway since you'll be dead." one of the men said.

"Yeah, attack General Prime, see where it will get you." the General stated as he separated his sword.

"Ah crap! I thought he was dead!" one guy said backing off.

"I'm not fighting him! A hundred of us couldn't take him down!" another guy said tossing his club and running with the first guy that ran.

"I doubt I could….no, I actually could take a hundred of you guys. A few technique attacks would thin that many out quickly." the General said as he shrugged. "What are you going to do?"

He tossed the club at them and then ran, Lloyd cutting it with his blades at it got close.

"Nice swing Lloyd." the General said.

"That was cool Lloyd." Genis said as Lloyd said thanks and put his swords away.

"I sense further danger." Presea said.

Zelos was suddenly knocked to the ground as a man from above jumped on him.

"Ahh!" Zelos yelled.

"Don't move…if you do, the Chosen dies, understand?" a man, Regal, said as he kept his foot on Zelos's back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You think you can get away with doing something like this, to the Chosen?" Zelos asked. "Besides, I have General Prime as a personal friend, and you don't want to upset him."

"General Prime is still alive?" Regal muttered as he looked at the group more closely, but didn't move.

"That is debatable Zelos." the General muttered to himself.

"Hmm, for one who plots the destruction of the world, you can no longer be deemed the Chosen. Nor would the General Prime I know ally himself with such a man either." Regal said.

"Do you know this man General?" Raine asked.

"He seems familiar. And if it weren't for the fact I know who my father was and know he is gone, I'd almost say this guy is. Our hair is the same color." the General said and then looked at some of it in his face. "Mines a little more blue though."

"Who is he?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't remember. You do know me though?" the General asked.

"You seem to look much like he did, but that was almost ten years ago." Regal said. "If you are truly him, you should know who I am."

"Sorry, I lost my memory due to a mass ambush a few years back. I haven't remembered everything I lost." the General said.

"Then I can not believe you are him." Regal said.

"Lloyd, General, if you guys abandon me here, I swear I will come back and haunt you." Zelos said.

"Wow, I just had a sudden violent urge to abandon you." Lloyd said shrugging.

"I'd hate to have that." the General said with a shudder. "Since I don't remember you yet you seem familiar, I won't try to kill you. But I do have to save him anyway."

Everyone was rather surprised when Presea jumped forward and swung her large axe, which Regal just barely avoided as he jumped back.

"Phew!" Zelos said after he got up and ran to hide behind Lloyd.

"You're…" Regal began in surprise and shock as he looked at Presea.

Genis, feeling she was in danger, ran forward and fired off a few fireballs at the man who dodged them.

"I see I have to retreat for now." Regal said running up the stairs away from them.

"Looks like it is over for now." Lloyd said.

"Thank goodness everyone is okay." Colette said with relief.

"Nothing really happened, other than Zelos getting jumped." the General said.

"That guy had a big boot. My back hurts." Zelos said rubbing his back.

"I'm surprised you aren't complaining about your pride or something." the General said.

"Why would I? I got jumped, you got ambushed, so we are technically the same in that regard." Zelos said.

"Yeah, but I didn't get knocked face down into these dirty walkways that I should remind you, are the sewers. Who knows what your clothes and face have on them…" the General said putting his sword away.

"Ugh! I need a bath!" Zelos said in disgust as he rubbed his clothes.

Finding what they thought was a treasure box left behind, ended up being a tedious battle against a mimic that made even getting close almost impossible with everything it kept throwing at them. Only because Raine, Genis and Colette were able to hit it with a few mana based attacks were they able to put it down. Raine did what she could for those of them that basically kept those three using mana safe, and all decided to see about staying the night in the Inn if possible or somewhere in town to rest. Being hit with kitchen utensils and a variety of other heavy objects that the mimic spit out at them, hitting Raine a couple times, one of which was in the head, diminished her abilities because of the headache she currently had.

"We finally made it back into the city." Lloyd said as the manhole cover was replaced.

"Yeah, now we can meet my friends. After we rest." Sheena said as she rubbed her aching but mostly healed arm.

"Where are your friends?" Colette asked.

"At a place called the Elemental Research Laboratory." Sheena said. "I learned my summoning arts there. It is also were Corrine was born."

"Okay, then let's head there." Lloyd said.

Surprisingly they were able to stay the night at the Inn with no troubles and no one even came to see them or anything. Zelos said it was because of him that the guards wouldn't do anything unless the King or Pope was there at that moment and had no choice but to seize them all. With them not there, they would do nothing, but Zelos said they should still be careful and try to avoid being seen just to be on the safe side.

Entering the small building, Sheena was yelled at before they could even close the door.

"Sheena! It's you!" a young ninja, Kuchinawa, said as he pointed a finger.

"Kuchinawa! What are you doing here?" Sheena asked as she stood in front of him.

"I'm on a top secret mission. What about you?" Kuchinawa asked.

"I'm in a bit of trouble actually. My friends and I need to get across the bridge." Sheena said.

"Friends? They are not from Mizuho." Kuchinawa said.

"They're from Sylvarant." Sheena said as she turned to them. "Lloyd, and everyone, this is a friend from Mizuho. His name is Kuchinawa."

"Sheena and I grew up together. Pleased to meet you." Kuchinawa said.

"Please to meet you." Lloyd said as the others said hi or about the same.

"I'll go talk to the people in the laboratory below." Sheena said as she followed Kuchinawa down the stairs.

"Let's go along and listen too." Lloyd said.

"That's insane!" Sheena was yelling to the people down there as they entered the lab.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"Listen to this! They want us to cross the sea in an Elemental Cargo!" Sheena said.

"An elemental what?" Lloyd asked.

"Elemental Cargo, typically called EC. It's a compact transport vehicle controlled by Exspheres." Presea said. "Its maximum load weight is 1400kg and maximum speed is more than three times faster than an upgraded Exsphere-equipped carriage. They are currently used primarily by shipping companies for delivery services."

"I had one of those. I just don't remember what happened to it." the General said scratching his head. "I can remember fishing off it a few times though."

"Hey, what are we, packages?!" Zelos said.

"The Elemental Cargo absorbs mana from the atmosphere and ejects it into the air, producing a counter-reaction that propels it forward." one of the male scientist said. "So if we use Undine for that, we get an EC that can surf."

"S…surf…" Raine said.

"Isn't there any other way?" Lloyd asked.

"The bridge is closed. You don't have the necessary identification to use an ocean liner." the same male scientist said. "And on top of that, there are two half-elves with you."

"Not that again." Genis said.

"That is the kind of world that Tethe'alla is." the male scientist said. "We too, hardly ever get to leave this building."

"I wonder why everyone can't get along…" Colette said sadly.

"Ah, well, there is no point in getting all gloomy." Zelos said. "So will you make that modified EC for us?"

"If you wait a day, we'll have it ready." the male scientist said.

"Okay, well then, let's go rest at my mansion." Zelos said.

"Wait, we stayed at an Inn last night, which while wasn't bad, we could have went to a mansion you have?" the General asked.

"I found out this morning I can go there safely now. As long as the Pope and King don't see me." Zelos said.

"The Pope's minions aren't going to be waiting there for us, right?" Sheena asked.

"We'll have to spend the night in the city again." Lloyd said. "We did okay last night, doing it again shouldn't be a problem as long as we keep a look out."

"And limit our activities in the city." the General said.

"Yeah, I guess that will work." Sheena said.

"My mansion is in the noble's quarters right next to the castle." Zelos said. "It's a conspicuously big building, you can't miss it."

Heading towards the nobles area while looking around and trying to blend in without looking like they were trying to avoid attention, Raine brought up a subject after watching Corrine for a few moments as he walked with them.

"On this side, you've made Summon Spirits into research subjects, correct?" Raine asked.

"Yes, in order to use mana as an energy, it is most efficient to study the Summon Spirit's themselves." Sheena said.

"Fascinating. In what way are the entities known as Summon Spirit's created?" Raine asked with easy to see interest. "And what effect do they have on the world?"

"I oppose Summon Spirit research." Corrine stated.

"Oh, why is that?" Raine asked.

"Because I just do." Corrine stated.

"Corrine suffered painful experiments during the experimental stage." Sheena said.

"Oh, that's right. Corrine is a man made Summon Spirit." Raine said. "Very fascinating!"

"Oh no." Corrine said.

"Raine, as interesting as Corrine is, talking to him and or Sheena is a much better way to gain information and learn more about Corrine by observation. Anything else wouldn't be right…" the General said as he touched her shoulder.

"I know." Raine said as she hung her head. "But the scientist in me is saying otherwise…."

Zelos pointed out his house as they entered the noble district. Going in, they found the house was really great and large just like it looked outside.

"Welcome home, Chosen One." Sebastian, Zelos's butler said.

"Yo, I'm back. Anything happen while I was gone?" Zelos asked.

"I was instructed by the Pope and an emissary of his Majesty Tethe'alla the 18th to report as soon as the Chosen returned." Sebastian said.

"You can just ignore that." Zelos said.

"Yes sir." Sebastian said with a small bow. "Ahh, who is the guest with the swords?"

"My bud. The other guy is Mr. Prime." Zelos said not seeing the General raise his eyebrow as he waved a hand around the room. "Just make yourselves at home."

"If there is anything you need, Sir Bud, Mr. Prime, please speak to me." Sebastian said with another small bow before leaving the room.

"My name is not, Bud!" Lloyd said.

Zelos went over to open and look at the presents his hunnies in town gave him. Sheena went to look at the various flowers and look around in general as Colette sat down on the couch nearby and was talking to Lloyd. Genis and Presea were up stairs sitting in chairs near each other. Genis was trying to talk to Presea, but he was so nervous not much talking was getting down. The General and Raine were playing chess on the table were it was already sitting out and she was currently winning.

Lunch was made when they got hungry and then dinner was made as night came. The group ate in the dining room where the presents had been while Zelos was out on the back part of the house that was a large stone patio where a few girls were over for the moment, just for him. Once they ate and the girls left, the party went to bed for the night.

The next morning when they were getting ready to leave, Colette made a small complaint about not feeling she slept right since her shoulders felt stiff.

"Colette, can you move your head back or does it feel stuck like that?" the General asked seeing with everyone else that her right ear was touching her right shoulder.

"Feels stuck and kinda hurts." Colette said while keeping a normal face instead of showing pain.

"I hope this works. Usually works for me, but then I do something a bit different." the General said kneeling behind her.

"What are you going to do?" Sheena asked thinking the wrong idea.

The General put one hand on her left shoulder and the other he grabbed her right hip.

"I'm going to twist you a little and it may hurt at first, but it should work." the General said.

"Okay. I trust you General." Colette said.

"Do you know what he is doing?" Sheena asked Raine.

"I've seen him do something similar to himself, but he usually just pushes on a tree or whatever he finds nearby that is solid while he twist his own body." Raine said. "I've never tried it myself, but I've heard some cracks and pops many times."

Colette did make a small cry of pain as everyone heard her back pop and then her neck when he twisted her head slightly.

"Wow, the pain is gone. Thanks General!" Colette said with a bright smile and her head now straight and not painful when she moved it.

"Anytime." the General said giving her a hug in return.

"He basically popped her back like many people pop their knuckles." Genis said.

"Always hurts when I do it, and that is when I move wrong." Sheena said.

"Well, now that Colette is better, let's get moving." Lloyd said as Colette smiled beside him with a nod.

No one bothered them or came up to them as they left the high living area of the city and went down past the Inn and over to the lab.

"Welcome back." the male scientist from yesterday said after he was told they were waiting above. "Everything is ready."

"Where is the EC?" Sheena asked.

"Kunchinawa carried it away already." the male guy said.

"Kunchinawa got it?" Sheena asked.

"What? I thought Kunchinawa had already talked to you about it, but I guess he didn't." the male guy said. "Go to the artificial beach on the right side of the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge. Kunchinawa should be waiting there. Also, take this with you."

"What's this?" Lloyd asked after being the one to take it.

"What do you mean, what's this?" the male guy asked confused. "It's a pack wing. You store your EC in it."

"In this?! Is the Elemental Cargo that small?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"We're from Sylvarant. Well, most of the people here are, I'm not." the General said. "I just was there awhile. Lloyd and them don't know what a wing pack is. Sad to say I lost mine some time ago."

"I see then. They don't have them in Sylvarant." Zelos said. "Probably means you have no form of transportation there either."

"Other than caravan's and animals to ride, no." the General said.

"Man, you guys are all a bunch of country folk!" Zelos said.

"Be fortunate, if you were stuck out days from a town or anyplace with people, you wouldn't survive." the General stated. "We know how to live off the land if it becomes necessary."

"Okay, okay. Sorry I said anything. Sheesh, touchy." Zelos muttered. "Anyway, I can show you all how to use it later, unless the General here does it. Let's get going."

"Wait just a second." Sheena said.

"Something wrong?" the General asked.

"Not really." Sheena said. "Come on out, Corrine!"

He appeared on the top of the desk where the receptionist was.

"We're going to be gone for awhile. Say goodbye to everyone." Sheena said. He looked at her with a look she knew. "It's alright. They aren't going to be doing anymore weird experiments on you."

"Corrine, how have you been?" the male guy asked. "Look after Sheena for us."

"I hate this place!" Corrine said turning away from everyone. "I have Sheena, so I won't be lonely."

"Corrine! Don't talk like that!" Sheena said.

"Goodbye." Corrine said as he vanished.

"I guess Corrine still hates us." the male guy said with a sigh.

They let and headed back towards the sewers since it was the only way out of the city.

"Man, I can't wait to board the EC!" Lloyd said excitedly.

"Lloyd sure is carefree about this." Zelos said.

"He gets easily excited sometimes and then can get quickly bored the next second." Genis said.

"Despite what they look like and such, they are easy and fun to use for water travel." the General said.

"We're going to be riding over the ocean in something that was designed as a land vehicle." Raine said with a shudder of fear that only the General saw. "I hate to think that we could easily sink or worse, get stuck out in the middle of the ocean."

"You think so?" Genis asked. "It sounds a lot more reliable than those washtubs."

"Washtubs?! Wait, don't tell me the people in Sylvarant use washtubs to cross the ocean?!" Zelos asked in shock.

"No, they have a few boats, not many are that big, but we use boats. It is just this one particular place only uses them to get to a island nearby because no boats were built in that area." the General said.

"Glad to hear that." Zelos said rubbing his forehead with his arm. "For a moment, I was thinking that the Sylvarant people lived in caves or something."

The walk to the bridge didn't take long and they avoided fighting anything along the way.

"Kuchinawa should be waiting for us at the bottom of the right staircase." Sheena said as they got to the bridge and showed them the way.

Once they got to that area, they found a closed door just like the closed off section to the bridge.

"It is locked." Presea said as she looked them pushed on the door.

"Hmm, you're right. I'll take care of it." Lloyd said as he walked up.

"Wait, I know your people are ninjas and really great at a lot of things, but why would this Kuchinawa guy leave the door locked on us, even if he just jumped or climbed over it?" the General asked.

"I don't know." Sheena said. "I'll have to ask him when we get down there."

"There we go." Lloyd said after he unlocked it.

"Wow! Lloyd, you're amazing!" Colette said with joy.

"At least he is useful for certain things." Genis said.

"Lloyd got taught that skill from his father, Dirk." the General said.

"His face looses out to mine though." Zelos said with a smile.

"What has my face got to do with anything?" Lloyd asked.

Genis, Sheena and Colette laughed as the General shook his head and walked out the door after Raine.

"You can see the bridge better now." Raine said.

"Oh, you're right." Colette said as they all looked. "Are those decorative looking things Exsphere's?"

"That's right, Colette." Zelos said. "That bridge is…..operated by Exspheres."

"It's a bit gross looking." Colette said with a sad look.

"It certainly is grotesque looking." Zelos said with a sad expression. "Although, knowing where Exspheres come from, I'm not sure it's an appropriate to describe them that way."

"You're right." Colette said.

Heading down the flights of stairs, they saw Sheena's friends along with a large boat like vessel in the water near him. Despite what those that had never seen one had heard, it was larger than they thought and safe looking.

"It took you long enough. This is the EC." Kuchinawa said.

"Okay Lloyd, try using that pack you got." Zelos said.

"Let's see, like this?" Lloyd asked as he walked up and held it out.

The entire vessel disappeared as it shrank and went into the wing pack.

"Whoa?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Wow! That was incredible!" Colette said.

"Wow! How does it work?!" Genis asked.

"Nothing to say Raine?" the General asked standing next to her.

"I am impressed, but…" Raine said trailing off. "I have a feeling I have seen this before though."

"Professor?" Presea asked.

"It's nothing. Probably some story the General told me." Raine said lying rather convincingly to everyone, except the one person who knew why she said it and knew to keep his mouth shut.

"Anyway, it fits inside that." Zelos said.

"It disappeared into this? It's amazing! That was so cool!" Lloyd said. "Let's bring it back out."

It appeared in the water again just as it was after he opened the wing pack.

"Wow! It came back out!" Lloyd said.

"Wow!" Colette and Genis said together.

"Easily amused." the General said with a sigh.

"That's enough goofing around." Kuchinawa said. "How about getting on your way?"

"Yeah. Let's go!" Lloyd said. "I can't wait to make use of this EC! This is great!"

"You know, you'll just get bored with it in no time…" Genis said.

"Yay, we get to go out to sea!" Colette said with much excitement.

The General wasn't surprised when Raine suddenly grabbed his arm, but the intensity of her grip caught him off guard.

"Ouch, little tight there Raine." the General said as quietly as possible as she relaxed her grip, barely.

"We are going to sea." Presea said.

"And hopefully, to your home." the General said.

"Home…" Presea said.

"Let's get going then! Off to Sybak!" Sheena yelled as she pointed in that direction.

"Sheena, take this with you." Kuchinawa said.

"A protective charm?" Sheena asked looking at it.

"Yes. Be careful!" Kunchinawa said.

Once inside, Raine felt a little better, but didn't let go. Everyone else got seated as Lloyd and Sheena took the controls.

"Undine!" Sheena called.

She appeared outside the vessel and shot it with some of her mana, making it activate and allow them to take off. Crossing over to the other dock took very little time and once they got out and Lloyd put the EC back into the wing, did Raine finally let go of the General's arm, who rubbed it to get the feeling back into it.

"One of these days, I really want to know why water scares the hell out of you." the General said with a caring and quiet voice that only she could hear.

"Yeah, one of these days." Raine said unenthusiastically.

"Why are we headed for Sybak?" the General asked. "Presea really doesn't want to go there you know."

"We need to go back and talk to Kate." Sheena said. "We did promise and you did more than just promise."

"Damn, I can't believe I forgot that." the General said hitting himself in the forehead. "It's been so long since I was saving a lot of people, I spaced it. Thank you Sheena."

Getting to the city was no trouble, that was until they entered. Kratos was standing in their way into the city, still wearing his fancy outfit, but without his wings showing.

"Kratos!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Are you trying to take Colette away?!"

Everyone else stepped forward as Lloyd did as he pulled his blades.

"I have no intention of fighting you inside the city." Kratos said as he pulled his blade and swung, only to have it blocked by four blades.

"Nice try Kratos." the General said as his two blades along with Lloyds were holding Kratos's one blade that almost hit Lloyd.

"Thanks General. I barely saw that coming." Lloyd said.

"That is why you lack the skills to defeat me Lloyd." Kratos said putting his blade away.

"Don't insult me!" Lloyd said.

"I merely speak the truth." Kratos said as he turned his head. "You would be difficult however General."

"Have you ever seen me truly fighting at my full potential? I mean back some years ago?" the General asked as he and Lloyd lowered their blades.

"Not really, but I have heard stories." Kratos said crossing his arms. "I am leaving unless you wish to cause an incident that could injure innocent people."

They parted to let him through while keeping a close watch.

"Chosen One." Kratos said standing by her, but not looking at Colette. "If you wish to live, you must remove that worthless Key Crest."

"No." Colette said with her rarely used anger tone. "I am never taking it off. Lloyd gave this to me."

"Foolish sentiments." Kratos said shaking his head before walking away.

"I half expected him to try something." the General said putting his sword away.

"Yeah, it is strange he wasn't after Colette." Genis said.

"Man, what an arrogant SOB. Talking as if he knows everything…" Zelos said.

"While we're on the subject of ways of talking, why don't you do something about the vulgar language?" Sheena said.

"I don't stick up for Zelos, mostly because of his stance towards women, but in this case, I think he was holding back." the General said. "It actually took a lot of restraint on my part to say anything, much less attack that traitor."

"Yeah." Lloyd said.

"We need to go see Kate." Raine said. "The sooner we get that done, the sooner we get Presea out of the city."

Going through the hidden section, they found the two half-elves talking.

"It's you. You actually came back!" Kate said in surprise.

"We saved our friends and came back with Presea as promised." Lloyd said.

"Yes, you're right. The strange mana produced by the fusion of elven and human blood." Kate said seeing the two people she didn't see before in the group. "You really do have half-elf friends."

"I've heard the story." Raine said. "Presea is creating a Cruxis Crystal inside her body?"

"Yes, that is correct. We call it the Angelus Project." Kate said.

"That Angelus Project!" Lloyd exclaimed. "That's…the project my mom was involved in!"

Presea stepped back and hide behind the General, which no one was surprised to see happen.

"The Exsphere itself is nothing special." Kate said. "It just has a special Key Crest placed on it. This Key Crest delays the Exspheres parasitic process, which can take place over a few days or up to several decades. It seems this can cause Exspheres to mutate into Cruixs Crystals."

"Is the parasitic infection of the Exsphere the reason why Presea's emotional response is so subdued?" Raine asked.

"So, she is just like Colette." Genis said.

"If we leave Presea like this, what will happen to her?" Colette asked with worry.

"When the parasitic process is complete, she will die." Kate said.

"That's horrible!" Genis yelled. "Please, save her! What did she ever do to you?!"

"Nothing. She hasn't done anything. She just matched in the compatibility test." Kate said.

"You promised." Lloyd said. "You're going to save her, right?"

"Yes, I know. You didn't discriminate against half-elves, and you are still keeping your promise to come save us General." Kate said. "I will keep my promise as well."

"Kate, are you sure?" the man asked. "If you do that, you'll…"

"A promise is a promise. In order to save Presea, you need to speak to a dwarf named Altessa who lives deep in the Gaoracchia Forest." Kate said.

"There are dwarfs in this world too?!" Lloyd asked in surprise.

"I think he might have been the one that helped create my sword in the first place." the General said as he rubbed his chin. "I know it was a dwarf to begin with…"

"I hope you can find him." Kate said. "He and I participated in this experiment by order of the Pope."

"Sheesh, not that pathetic old man again." Zelos said.

"Don't call him a pathetic old man!" Kate said.

"Oh my, that is unusual. A half-elf siding with the Pope." Zelos stated.

"I'm, not siding with him." Kate said nervously. "Anyway, have Altessa repair Presea's Key Crest."

"Lloyd, can't you fix it?" Colette asked.

"To be honest, I can't even tell the difference between this and a normal Key Crest." Lloyd said. "It'll probably be faster to search for that dwarf, Altessa."

"Then it is settled. Shall we head for Gaoracchia Forest?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah, though there could be a connection between the Pope and the Desians." Lloyd said.

"Yes, I am wondering about that too." Raine said.

Leaving ended up being no trouble, getting out of town was no trouble either and getting to the forest was equally easy. Despite the fact Sheena said she knew the place well, Zelos said the place was very dark and dangerous and was called the Forest of Evil for good reason.

"Whoa, this place is creepy." Lloyd said as they entered.

"Wow! It is dark." Colette said.

"Colette, you're awfully cheery…" Zelos said.

"Better that than entering a place full of fear." the General said. "I've been in here before a few times. Lost a few people too. This place is very dangerous if you aren't careful."

Heading in further, three Papal Knights were in the path.

"Whoops, it is the Papal Knights." Zelos said.

"Zelos, the Chosen One. You are in the way of the Pope." one of the knights said.

"Yep, I have known that since I was a kid." Zelos said with a small laugh.

"Then that makes things simple. It is time for you to die." another knight said.

"No, it is time for you to die." the General said stepping forward with one blade raised. "I'm in the mood for a good exercise and fight. The rest of you standby and watch."

"Pathetic fool!" one of the knights said as he lifted his halberd. "Taking you down for your arrogance will make my day!"

"Yeah, let's see if you three idiots can take down, much less harm the great General Prime. I didn't die, I was in Sylvarant for awhile." the General said.

The little speech was enough to throw them off balance and the nearest knight died before he could do anything as his weapon and then head were taken off in one swing. Three minutes later, the other two were defeated and the General only had some scratches from rolling on the ground out of the way of some attacks.

"I swear, they aren't training this idiots enough to fight real threats." the General said as he cleaned his blades off. "Well, that's that. Let's keep moving."

"That was cool General! I saw a few moves I didn't know I want you to teach me." Lloyd said as the General said sure.

"That was pretty incredible." Sheena said. "I've never actually watched him fight like that."

"When he only has to worry about himself because the enemy is focused on him, his combat abilities are better." Raine said.

"Those were some sweet moves. A couple times there I thought he was going to get injured pretty badly." Zelos said. "Glad to know he is on our side."

"You and me both." Genis said. "I'd hate to think of what he would be if he was working for Cruxis or worse, working to enslave half-elves."

"Please Genis, don't ever say something like that again." Raine said giving him a glare that she saw had more pain that he ever saw her have.

"Sorry sis." Genis said as she turned back and asked the General if he was okay anyway. "So, now that we have won, what are we going to do now? Just continue on?"

"Yeah, before they bring reinforcements." Lloyd said.

"We can get out of here, but to where?" Sheena asked.

"You mean besides helping Presea get home?" the General asked.

"I thought we were going to Altessa's place." Colette said.

"We are." Lloyd said. "Thanks Colette, I actually forgot about him for a moment."

"Then we go get Presea saved and then back to her home." the General said as everyone agreed.

"Hey, why is this forest called the Forest of Evil?" Genis asked.

"This forest used to be just a normal forest like any other a long time ago." Zelos said. "But then one day, a thief hid a treasure deep in the forest."

"Treasure, what kind of treasure?" Lloyd asked.

"It was a jewel worth several billion gald." Zelos said.

"Damn, you could buy the Tethe'alla castle and city with that." the General said.

"Probably." Sheena said. "That much gald you could buy people to build it even larger I imagine."

"Anyway…" Zelos said as he continued to story. "He slaughtered anyone who came looking for the jewel."

"Whoa, that is horrible." Genis said with some revulsion.

"Over time, the forest became stained with blood, transforming it into a cursed place, by the lingering resentment of the people killed here." Zelos said.

"Ugh, are you serious?" Lloyd asked with horror on his face.

"Ha, ha Zelos, you're just trying to scare us, right?" Genis asked.

"Even now, when travelers enter the forest, the thief's ghost comes to kill them." Zelos said. "And the ones he killed also seek to increase their numbers."

Lloyd and Genis yelled in fear as they ran and hid behind Raine and the General.

"Nice going Zelos, you scared the hell out of them." the General said glaring at the man with Raine and Sheena, who looked ready to tear into him.

"Sheesh, not even three year olds believe stories like that now these days!" Zelos said as he laughed. "I was a joke, nothing more."

"A bad one!" Sheena yelled. "You pull another stunt like that, I will seriously hurt you!"

"Geez, you people have no sense of humor." Zelos said with a sigh.

A bit of walking later, they found one of the ring changing pedestals nearby. Lloyd activated it and then used the ring.

"Hey, this time is emits light!" Lloyd said.

"It's like a lamp." Genis said.

"What do we use it for?" Colette asked.

"I'd say for any areas we entered that were extremely dark, but something tells me that isn't the case." the General said.

"Yeah, there is nothing coming out of it now." Lloyd said.

"I would suspect it needs to be charged by light coming into the forest." Raine said. "The forest is dark, so there may be some plants that react strongly to light."

"That makes more sense. Most plants grow better with sunlight or only can with sunlight. Mushrooms grow better in dark damp places and are rarely seen growing in lighted areas." the General said.

"Yes. Perhaps such intense light produced by the ring using mana will cause them to either grow or shrink, depending on what we come across." Raine said.

"Won't know anything until we look around." Genis said.

Going right, they found a treasure that had a ring in it that was hidden behind some branches in the dark. Sheena was surprised to find it since she had been this way many time and Lloyd only found it because the ring shined that direction for a moment when he activated it. Seeing a bright spot of light that Raine noticed which had some small plants growing, which she knew needed light to survive, they went over and put ring into the light where it glowed for a few moments.

"Hmm, there is a time limit on how much of a charge it keeps." Raine said after they experimented for a minute or so. "And it only holds so much as well."

"Then we'll need to use it sparingly and keep track of where we need to use it if we end up not having enough charge to activate the ring." Sheena said before sighing. "Makes me wonder if I had Aska to call on if this would be easier."

"The Summon Spirit of Light." Raine said.

"Yeah, but I have no idea where Aska is." Sheena said.

"Let's keep moving." Lloyd said.

They found the light made bunched up vines that blocked a few paths retract out of the way and found another location to recharge the ring. The monsters were pretty hectic to deal with and the ghost tended to be a pain because they used mana, but the ghouls were the worse because unlike other monsters they found which would reel back from being hit, these only ended up hitting back even when they were taking damage. Seeing another mound of vines that covered a hidden chest, they shined the light on it and once it opened, took out the few monsters that came at them. Once they were out of the way, they found a treasure chest, but it was black and locked.

"What's this thing? It won't open." Lloyd said.

"It is sealed with some type of power." Genis said. "We shouldn't fiddle with it. I don't like the looks of it."

"Might be a dangerous form of those mimic chest we have had to fight." the General said. "Those things are a major pain as it is."

"We'll leave it alone then." Raine said. "Unless we learn something about it later that makes it worth coming back for."

Heading down a path, they came across something they didn't expect to see.

"Oh damn, not that thing again." the General said.

"That is very strange." Raine said. "We encountered him in Sylvarant. Why would he be in Tethe'alla?"

"Who is he?" Sheena asked as they told her of the Sword Dancer they encountered before. "Whoa, he's very dangerous then. We should avoid him."

"You've been through here before Sheena. Why have you never seen him?" Genis asked.

"He wasn't here the last time I came through." Sheena said.

"I wonder." Raine said as she held her chin in thought. "He said something about wanting to fight someone strong. Since we took him out the first time, or so we thought, perhaps he came here to fight someone else or somehow followed us to fight us again if we came across him."

"I say we take him down. We have more people than before." the General said. "And we are a lot stronger than before too. We already know he hates light based mana attacks."

"Whoa, if he's dangerous, we should leave him alone." Zelos said.

"Yeah, and let some poor person or people end up getting killed when he attacks them when we could have taken him out." the General said.

"Yeah, if we want to keep others from getting killed by him, we need to do this." Lloyd said.

"I'm with Lloyd." Genis said.

"Me too. I know I can help much better than before!" Colette said.

"Well, I do have light based mana attacks myself." Raine said. "And because of that unicorn horn, can do much more with my healing arts than when we went against him the first time."

"And I have remembered a lot of my abilities and can stay awake long enough to perform more than one." the General said.

"He can't be that tough if you did it without me there and now that I am, we are even more stronger. Even if Zelos sits this one out, I believe we can take him." Sheena said with a clenched fist. "My people come through here every so often and I'd hate myself if they died from this beast when I could have done something."

"Ugh, fine, I'll help." Zelos said. "But if things get really bad, I reserve the right to say I told you all so."

When they walked up, the floating black skull head with his bones on the ground, which didn't move as the head did, turned to them and said what they was sure was, fighting is everything and his reason to exist as he remembered.

The fight actually went rather well, with only the General, Zelos and Lloyd taking the most injuries from being knocked back and down rather hard. In the end, Sheena using one of her summons along with a mass unison attack that had Genis and Raine using their Prism Stars attack followed by the General letting loose afterward, practically blew him apart.

"I….remember…..Strong ones….I….wait….next time….next time…" the Sword Dancer said with the head only before it and its body faded away.

"Help them then you can spend all the time you need on me." the General said as he sat down and held a small gash in his arm.

"That thing has gotten stronger." Lloyd said as Raine was healing him.

"It could be recovering more of its former power every time we fight it." Raine said.

"It will probably come out again, and it will be even stronger than it was now." Genis said.

"What can we do then?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm, a wandering spirit that only seeks combat." Raine said as she was now working on Zelos, who kept his comments he usually did to himself as the General glared.

"That was some spirit." Zelos said as he ran his arm across his forehead.

"Perhaps when it has fully restored its power and we best it again, most likely it will deplete itself in that fight and its soul will vanish." Raine said as she finished with Zelos.

"So, we have to become even stronger that its true power and force it to give up." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, a lot stronger. If I hadn't used my blade to block the force of that swing, I would have been here without one arm." the General said. "Thanks Raine."

"I'm really glad that I am healing a bad wound instead of helping you survive with one arm." Raine said.

After they rested for a few minutes, they took off again and despite the fact Sheena was used to coming through these woods to get to the other side of the continent, they got lost.

"I feel like I have seen this area before. Colette, weren't we here just a minute ago?" Lloyd asked.

"Really, are we lost?" Colette asked.

"I don't think so, but…" Lloyd said.

"When you are lost in a place like this, it is time to use that legendary strategy." Zelos stated as he raised a finger.

"Legendary strategy?" Lloyd asked.

"The standard way of getting through a deep labyrinth." Zelos said. "That is the legendary strategy. The right handed technique."

"Right handed technique?" Colette asked.

"It doesn't always work." the General said. "Some of these paths don't even go right."

"Yeah, but if you keep going with your right hand out like this…" Zelos said holding his right arm out. "You are guaranteed to make it through. That is my way of seeing things."

"And yet, here we are, lost." the General muttered.

"But isn't that meaningless if you don't start doing it, as soon as you enter right away?" Genis asked.

"That is an excellent point Genis! Good work!" Zelos said as the others sighed.

"I want to go home." Presea said.

An hour later, they ended up back where the ring changing pedestal was.

"At least we are somewhere we know." the General said as he sat down on the ground as the others did to rest a moment.

"We just can't find our way out of this forest." Sheena said and then pointed. "It is suppose to be that way, but we got lost quickly. Presea, how did you get to Meltokio?"

"Boat." Presea stated.

"Boat?!" Sheena said.

"From the north of Ozette." Presea stated.

"But why didn't you say so?!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Nobody asked." Presea stated as the General and Lloyd laughed.

"You're right, we didn't." Sheena said with a sigh. "And you two stop laughing!"

"Hey Presea, you have a very cute ribbon." Colette said as they got up and Colette saw it more closely. "You have a great sense of style Presea!"

"This, is a tool to protect myself." Presea stated.

"Oh, really? It looks good on you!" Colette said with a smile.

"Looks good?" Presea said while looking confused. "That is, meaningless."

"Really?" Colette asked with a crestfallen look.

"Having no emotions because of the what that Kate lady did, I hate to say it, but she wouldn't see the purpose of even wearing a beautiful dress, especially a wedding one at this moment." the General said.

"Oh." Colette said understanding it better.

"Let's try this again. If we don't find our way out in an hour, then we can set up camp for the night and try again tomorrow." Raine said.

Sheena finally noticed a hidden marker and they ended up in a large open area of the forest where Sheena assured them was the way out. They entered another large open area that had three paths, one back into the forest, one north and one south. A ring changing pedestal was also nearby.

"I hear something, footsteps from far away." Colette said as she pointed north after the General asked what direction.

"I don't hear anything." Zelos said.

"Colette still has her angel senses." Raine said.

"And since you have no wings, obviously you never started your journey." the General said.

"I had no real reason too. Our world has been doing fine, mostly." Zelos said with a shrug.

"They're definitely footsteps. Also, the sound of armor clinking. There is lots of them." Colette said.

"That can't be good." Lloyd said. "Altessa lives over there. Could it be more of the same guys from earlier?"

"I'll send Corrine out to scout." Sheena said as she called him and had him run north to see what was going on.

Everyone was surprised when a certain individual, Regal, jumped out of a tree nearby and landed within feet of them.

"Hey, that is the guy from the Meltokio sewer!" Genis said.

"And he still has his handcuffs on." the General said. "Strange."

"Man, it is just one thing after another with the Pope. Am I really that much of a problem with him?" Zelos said in agitation.

"I do not wish to fight you. I just want to speak with that girl." Regal said.

"With Presea?" Lloyd asked.

"You have got to be kidding! Or did you forget you were trying to kill us?" Genis asked in anger.

"I don't think he wants to harm us, or Presea. Besides the fact his hands are cuffed, Presea is a dangerous individual with that ax." the General said.

"I cannot speak for any others, however, I, at least, never intended to take your lives." Regal said. "My orders were to retrieve a girl named Colette."

"Me?" Colette asked as the man nodded.

"I will do you no harm." Regal said. "Presea, is her name, correct? Please, let me speak with her."

"Well, we are all here, so I doubt he will try anything." the General said.

"He does sound sincere with no wishing us harm." Raine said. "You can, only if Presea is willing."

"Thank you." Regal said bowing his head a moment. When he looked up, he saw something he didn't expect to see just below Presea's neck. "An Exsphere?! You are yet another victim?!"

He walked up and went to take it off from the looks of it when she slapped his hand away.

"Presea's in danger!" Genis exclaimed.

"I don't know what the heck is going on, but we have to stop this guy!" Lloyd yelled as he pulled out his swords.

The man clearly didn't want to fight as Lloyd rushed him, along with Genis. Having no choice as the man began defending himself with quick moves using his feet, the others joined and were able to quickly subdue the man and knock him unconscious before either side got seriously hurt.

"That could have went better." the General said.

"He could have hurt or killed Presea!" Genis stated.

"I seriously doubt it. Even with how skilled I am, if I had to fight Presea, which I hope not to ever, it would be a bit difficult. She has some strength in those arms and is able to swing that ax as well as any swordsman is able to in speed." the General said.

"I think we should take him prisoner." Raine said. "I'm sure he has much to tell us."

"I would like to know why he was so interested in Presea anyway." the General said.

"Yeah, me too." Lloyd said.

"Sheena, there are a lot of soldiers and they're all coming this way!" Corrine said hurriedly as he rushed up to her side. "Run away, quickly!"

"Looks like Colette was right." Sheena said.

"The footsteps, keep getting louder." Colette said.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Zelos said.

"The Papal Knights are waiting for us if we go back." Lloyd said.

"Sheena, you said you have came through this forest before and with that mark you noticed back there, I'm assuming, not only from what little I remember of my past but from my observations of recently, your village is somewhere nearby, right?" the General asked.

"Um…well, yeah, it is." Sheena said surprised at first and then giving in at the last second. "I'm probably going to get in trouble for this, but we have no choice. We'll all have to go to the village of Mizuho."

"Whoa there Sheena! Your village is a major secret that is kept from all outsiders." Zelos said. "Trouble might be the least they could do to you if you bring us there."

"Yeah, but we will be trapped from both sides if we don't do something. There is nothing we can do but take shelter in the village." Sheena said.

"Okay, please show us the way Sheena." Lloyd said.

"Hey Zelos, you carry the big guy for us." Sheena said.

"Me?! You want me to carry this ogre by myself?! Are you kidding me?!" Zelos exclaimed. "The General is stronger than I am!"

"I am the best fighter we have in the group and need my arms free if we get in trouble, no offense Lloyd." the General said.

"None taken. I know I am good, but not like you General." Lloyd said.

"I'll help." Colette said. "It will be very hard on him all by himself."

"Aww! You're so nice Colette!" Zelos said with a big smile. "Us Chosen's have to look out for each other, right?"

"Yeah!" Colette said.

"I am so glad that Colette isn't older." the General muttered. "Even though she is seventeen."

She walked over and lifted the unconscious Regal into the arm with one hand, surprising Lloyd, Zelos and Genis.

"Oh, he is lighter than I thought. I can carry him myself." Colette said.

"Ha, ha. I see." Zelos said nervously.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Presea was able to do that. If she could drag that heavy log by herself, lifting him would be nothing." the General said with a shrug.

"If you weren't here and made that excellent point of being our best fighter, I would count you among the useless men here." Raine said.

"Okay, I have to stick up for Lloyd and Genis. Between the two of them, they could probably carry him, or drag him in this case. Zelos could do better if he didn't spend all his time in the mirror and trying to impress every woman he came across." the General said.

"I don't spend that long looking at myself in a mirror." Zelos stated as he crossed his arms.

"Enough chit chat. We need to go!" Sheena said.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

They left the dark forest and found themselves in a somewhat open plain that had a normal forest nearby and a river beside it that went past and into the dark forest behind them. Running across the field, they entered the other forest and looked back discreetly to see if they were being followed and found they were not.

"Where is Mizuho village anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"I can't tell you that." Sheena said as she crossed her arms. "But we will be there soon, so just be patient."

"I see you Mizuho people are as secretive as ever." Zelos said.

"It is to protect our unique culture." Sheena stated. "If you don't like it, you can wait in the forest."

"You've got to be kidding! I'm not being left behind in the Forest of Death!" Zelos said.

"The odds of surviving alone in the forest, 25%." Presea stated.

"Ouch. Don't say stuff like that Presea." Zelos said sounding offended and hurt.

"I'd say less in your case Zelos." the General said.

"Double ouch." Genis said as Zelos groaned.

"Ah, you'll be fine. You look like the type that just won't die." Lloyd said.

"I'll second that." Sheena said in a condescendingly way.

"What? You know what they say, the pretty boys die young." Zelos said still sounding hurt.

"Incorrect usage detected, correction necessary." Presea said.

"Presea…." Zelos said sounding more downed than before.

"What did Presea mean by that?" Colette asked after Raine snorted as she tried to keep from laughing at what Presea said.

"She means that Zelos is not a pretty boy dear." Raine said.

"Oh." Colette said as Zelos hung his head.

"Everyone is against me…" Zelos whined.

Another hour of walking, and the others began wondering where they were going.

"Why is this taking so long?" Lloyd asked.

"Sheena is purposely doing it." the General said as Sheena stopped and spun around quickly.

"What?!" Sheena exclaimed nervously. "Why would…."

"I know where your village is now that I have looked at the map we got and from the intel I remember from years ago." the General said. "Besides the fact you're purposely leading us in a pattern to keep anyone from seeing the real direction we need to go. I applaud and am proud of you Sheena. I almost fell for it and unless anyone else here says they noticed it as well, you've done a great job of hiding how and where your village is."

The others had to admit they hadn't noticed the roundabout way she was keeping them from making a trail.

"It is to be expected." Raine said. "Keeping your only home safe from outsiders and people who may give directions to the enemy of where your people are is something you need to keep from happening."

"Don't worry Sheena. We won't tell anyone anything." the General said patting her on the shoulder.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Sheena said after nodding to them.

"Hey Sheena, I've been wondering, what is your fighting style called anyway?" Lloyd asked. "I've only seen you use cards but I haven't figured out why."

"I'm a guardian user." Sheena said. "I fight using special cards infused with powers."

"Guardian user huh? I think you said something like that before." Lloyd said. "When I first met you, I was surprised how you could fight with a piece of paper."

"When dwarfs create accessories, they carve charms into them, right?" Sheena asked as Lloyd nodded. "It is similar to that."

"I see. So if I buy some paper and draw some charms on it…" Lloyd began.

"Won't work that way." the General said.

"Yeah, it is a secret art." Sheena stated. "Just like many people can't do what dwarfs are able to so easily, our people have a art that only our people are able to do."

"Darn." Lloyd said.

"If you really want to learn it though, you could become one of us." Sheena said.

"How would I do that?" Lloyd asked.

"Um….like, ah, marrying…" Sheena said nervously as she didn't expect to answer that and the General laughed. "What is so funny?!"

"How embarrassed you suddenly became. Come on Sheena, you're an adult. Talking about marriage isn't something you need to get worried about. People get married a lot and everyone here, minus Presea and Zelos have been to a few marriages that happened in Iselia." the General said.

"Yeah, we saw a couple of our friends get married a year back." Genis said.

"They were adults." Raine stated as Sheena looked confused for a moment.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like anything to worry about." Lloyd said. "I'd do it."

"What?!" Sheena exclaimed.

"I just need to marry, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Um….I…." Sheena began even more nervous than before. "Uh, no, I mean…..if you want to, then…..um…"

"Okay, Lloyd didn't get the picture here." the General said as he rubbed his face.

"Apparently. I'd say it is my fault, but it isn't a subject I ever taught on since it is up to the parents for those subjects to be taught." Raine said.

"You are dreading the day you need to talk to Genis huh?" the General asked, not seeing Genis raise a eyebrow.

"All things considered, I think I'll be leaving that to you General." Raine said. "You will be family anyway…"

"Oh yeah." the General said with a frown.

"I just need to marry someone in your village, right Sheena?" Lloyd asked not paying attention to the other conversation.

"You're so insensitive." Sheena said as she hung her head. "Someone please tell him why that won't really work."

"I really don't understand adults." Lloyd said.

"Me neither." Genis said.

"Stay here for a moment, I need to check something." Sheena said as she ran into the forest.

"I wonder what Mizuho is like." Genis said.

"According to what I've heard, the buildings are made out of gold." Zelos said, not seeing the General raise an eyebrow.

"Where in the hell did you hear that?" the General muttered quietly as Colette spoke.

"Wow, it must be really bright and hard to see." Colette said.

"I bet it is. I also heard that men are called "samurai" and women are called "geisha." Zelos said.

"At least he got that part right." the General muttered.

"Then Sheena's a geisha, too!" Lloyd said.

"And me, and the Professor, too." Colette said.

"No, no, I heard that girls are called "maiko." Zelos said.

"I see. So I'm a maiko." Colette said, understanding it meant she was a young lady.

"So, Genis and I are samurai. Heheh, this is kind of fun!" Lloyd said.

"It's not made of gold, I know this for fact. I am sort of considered as a samurai." the General said as Raine was trying to figure out how that was possible and Sheena returned saying they could move on.

"Say, Sheena, in your village, I'd be called a "maiko," right?" Colette asked.

" ...What?" Sheena asked.

"And you'd be a geisha, right Sheena?" Lloyd said.

"...Um...Where did you hear that?" Sheena asked.

"Zelos told us." Lloyd said.

"And the people of Mizuho eat mist?..." Colette asked.

"And they call shoes "geta"." Lloyd said.

"And they throw a shoe and see which way it lands to find out if that year will have a good harvest, right?" Genis asked.

"And everyone lives in "Shintor shrines." Colette said.

"Shintor shrines" must be made out of ginger, right?" Lloyd asked.

"No, no, the buildings are made out of gold and silver." Genis said.

"...That stupid Chosen!" Sheena yelled, not seeing him nearby and proceeded to tell the group the truth.

They exited a section of the forest several minutes later and found themselves outside a village. A man, Orochi, ran up when they entered.

"Sheena! What is the meaning of this?!" Orochi, a man in a blue ninja outfit exclaimed. "How could you bring outsiders into the village?!"

"I am prepared to accept my punishment." Sheena said. "Inform the Vice-Chief, I have brought the travelers from Sylvarant. And, that I have a important person with me as well."

"Ah, I guess my reputation precedes me." Zelos said with a smile that went away as Sheena shook her head at him. "Ah, that is cold Sheena."

"From Sylvarant?" Orochi asked. "Important person? You are from the dying world of Sylvarant?"

"Well, expect for me." Zelos said.

"And Presea here." the General said.

"Hmm, I see." Orochi said. "Sheena, come with me. The rest of you, wait in front of the Chief's house."

Sheena walked away from them and they stood near the Chief's house as ordered. Colette put Regal down as the man began to stir.

"He's awake." Colette said.

"Wh…where am I?" Regal asked as he stood.

"You're our prisoner. And don't try anything funny." Lloyd stated.

"I like to think that I am smart enough not to start trouble when I don't understand the situation." Regal said.

Seeing as Sheena was going to be talking to the Vice-Chief from awhile, they were allowed to look around and buy anything they might need from the merchant nearby in their village, who was also one of their own, as long as they didn't cause trouble or try to leave the village. Not seeing anything to look at or do, after buying the different things they needed, they went back to the Chief's house and found that Sheena was finished.

"The Vice-Chief is ready to see you." Orochi said.

He let them in and then closed the door.

"Travelers from Sylvarant, you may enter." the Vice-Chief, Tiga, said.

"Thank you." they said as they entered.

They went into a larger room were everyone sat on small mats around a small table. Tiga sat before them while Sheena sat just behind him on his right.

"Our leader, Chief Igaguri, is ill. I, the Vice-Chief, Tiga, shall speak on his behalf." Tiga said.

All but Zelos sat down before the man.

"Because Sheena failed to kill you, we, the people of Mizuho, now face persecution from the Tethe'alla Royal Family and the Church of Martel." Tiga said.

"Is that true?" Lloyd asked looking at Sheena.

"Yes. At least from what I heard." Tiga said. "Now, I have a question, but besides the young lady Presea, Zelos and General Prime, this question is only to those asked. People of Sylvarant, what do you plan to do in Tethe'alla, the land of your enemies?"

"For the record, I am with the group here and while I still am a part of Tethe'alla and have some plans here, I am more than part of the group from Sylvarant." the General stated.

"I see. Before I ask what your plans are General, I would like to know what the rest of you intend to do." Tiga said.

"I've been thinking about that for a long time." Lloyd said. "Someone asked me why I came to Tethe'alla. What it is I want to do. What it is we all want to do. We want a world where everyone can live a normal life. We are tired of people having to become sacrifices, especially friends. We're tired of discrimination, tired of people becoming victims. I'm really tired of it all."

"You are an idealist." Tiga said. "Something you and General Prime have in common. Unfortunately, the worlds of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant flourish by victimizing each other. So long as that structure remains the same, anything you say is mere sophistry."

"Then we need to change that structure!" Lloyd said as she stood. "This world was made by that Yggdrasill guy, right? If a human or elf built this, we should be able to change it as well!"

"You speak like the hero, Mithos." Tiga said after laughing in a happy and agreeable tone. "He was a sublime idealist. He ended an Ancient War by insisting there was a way for the two warring countries to coexist in peace. Are you saying you can become the next Mithos?"

"I'm not Mithos." Lloyd said. "I want to save the two worlds my way, with the help of my friends."

"I see. In other words, you aren't worried about following past methods." Tiga said. "Well then, we shall search for a new path as well."

"Vice-Chief..." Sheena said as she stood. "Do you mean…"

"Yes, we will use our information network to aid you." Tiga said. "In return, when the path for prosperity for both worlds has been found, we wish to move our people to Sylvarant. Specifically, this new town or castle Sheena has informed us you are in the process of creating General."

"I have no problem with that." the General said. "We trust Sheena and if she says her people are willing to help and trustworthy, then your aid and moving to join us is gratefully accepted."

"Thank you General Prime. We will only need you and whoever you can to help aid us in moving there." Tiga said.

"General, what right do we have to do this?" Lloyd asked.

"Because I own that land that is being worked on, remember?" the General said. "I can pretty much do whatever I want with it, and since there is no ruler in Sylvarant, no one can say otherwise to begin with."

"Oh yeah." Lloyd said rubbing the back of his head as Genis shook his.

"I think it is a wonderful idea!" Colette said.

"I like it as well. The more people we have that will aid us not only as allies but to help stop discrimination will be a great asset." Raine said. "Not to mention a comfort to those half-elves that will be being saved."

"I agree to." Genis said. "I want to see it come to pass and once we rescue Presea, hopefully she will be able to join us as well!"

"As long as Tethe'alla is safe, I don't care what you people do." Zelos said. "And really, with the Mizuho people gone, not only will it make certain people on this side less anxious and all that political stuff, but you'll all be safer over there."

"We will find a way to change the two worlds." Lloyd said. "I promise to do everything I can to make sure my ideal becomes something other than a dream. Working together, we can't lose!"

"I agree." Tiga said as he bowed his head and smiled. "Then I herby order Sheena to continue to accompany you on this quest. This time however, not just as an observer, but as a representative and aid. Make us proud."

"Yes sir!" Sheena said with a smile.

"But Tiga, are you sure you want to turn the Royals and the Church against you like that?" Zelos asked.

"How about if I ask you?" Tiga said. "Given a choice between the forces which wish to sacrifice one of the worlds, and the force that wishes to preserve both worlds, which would you side with?"

"I'd like to say, the one that is likely to win, but I suppose I'd want to help the side that wants to persevere both worlds." Zelos said.

"Exactly, now, the first thing we need to do is devote all our resources to locating the Rheairds." Tiga said. "Fortunately, it appears that Sheena attached a guardian to the Rheairds, so we should be able to locate them shortly."

"Understood. Thank you for your help." Lloyd said.

Tiga nodded and then turned to look at the General.

"General Prime, I must admit I was surprised to learn you were still alive. Even though we are exceptionally well skilled in information retrieval, our people have yet to locate where your base of operations and where all those you have rescued along with your army have been located. I would like to know what your intentions are personally."

"Just what Lloyd said. After or during, depending on the circumstances, I want to bring everyone that I have saved, those willing to go, to Sylvarant. I'm not looking to get those who were willing to fight with or for me to start again, but those who insist on helping I won't turn down." the General said as he also told them of the different things he had already told Raine and the others before.

"Hmm, I see. Well then, until things change depending on the circumstances, we will do what we are doing and nothing else for now. If we learn anything about those working with you, or hear from King Primus himself, we will let you know." Tiga said.

"Ah…." the General said slowly as he looked at Sheena. "Okay, that works for me. Thanks."

Tiga nodded and then stood as he dismissed them. Once outside, the General turned to Sheena.

"While I appreciate you keeping that information about who I am from him, you may get into real serious trouble for not telling him already. I almost told him myself, but didn't want you to get in trouble." the General said. "Why did you not tell him?"

"I…felt it would be too dangerous. It was important and still is, but I got the feeling that telling him that would get you more in trouble." Sheena said with a frown. "I can tell him later and say I learned it recently."

"Even though it will be lying." Raine said.

"There is a lot of people wanting to kill King Primus, especially the Church of Martel and the Tethe'alla Royal Family." Sheena said. "Anyone who knows who this King Primus is personally or his whereabouts is to inform the royal family and the church right away on pain of death for not saying anything. If it got out my people knew who you really were, everyone could suffer greatly."

"I understand." the General said patting her on the shoulder. "We'll deal with your chief and me later then."

"Right now we need to deal with our prisoner." Lloyd said. "What is your name?"

"Regal." Regal said.

"Regal, huh?" Lloyd said.

"That name is so familiar." the General muttered. "I swear we have met before."

"If you are indeed who you say you are, which I am inclined to believe." Regal said. "Then we have met before, several times in fact. However, since you cannot remember me or the details of our discussions, I will wait in hopes that you do remember at some point."

"And why not tell me now?" the General asked.

"Much of what we discussed is not information that others should know, even if you trust these people with your life General. When we spoke, it was always alone. Now even you're most trusted officers were allowed to be with us." Regal said.

"Hmm, I wish I could remember." the General said rubbing his chin. "Alright, we'll wait till later, unless something comes up where I might need to know whatever it is you know."

"Understood." Regal said. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"Sorry, but we're going to have to keep you a prisoner a bit longer." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, I know this guy. I don't remember the details, but I am sure he wouldn't do anything against us. Nor run off somewhere. He should be helping us, not being kept under guard." the General said.

"Yeah, we should let pops fight with us." Zelos said. "He said he has business with Presea. I get the impression he wouldn't try anything until he is able to speak with her."

"That's not a bad idea. Seeing as Regal has information that the General may need to know, having him help us and us him to some extent may help jog the General's memories." Raine said.

"I dunno about this, but I won't make a fuss either. I started off as the enemy too." Sheena said.

"Will you fight along side us or not?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, I will. I swear upon my good name and these shackles that bind me, I shall not betray you." Regal said. "I have helped you many times in the past General, and won't stop now."

"Welcome to our group Regal!" Colette said bowing to him slightly.

Having nothing else to do or stay for, they headed for the exit.

"I really hope they are able to find the Rheairds." Genis said.

"The Mizuho Intelligence Network is nothing to sneeze at. They'll find them for sure." Sheena stated.

"Yeah, I have heard some incredible stuff about the Mizuho Intelligence Network." Zelos said. "Supposedly, they know the locations of all the treasures in Tethe'alla."

"You bet! When we really want to, there is nothing we can't find!" Sheena said, turning as she heard a small but noticeable cough. "Okay, so your people have been able to elude us and even their location. But otherwise we are the best there is."

"I am glad they are on our side anyway!" Genis said. "We'll be flying again in no time!"

"I wonder if they could research the measurements of all the girls in Tethe'alla for me!" Zelos said with hearts in his eyes.

"Argh! You stupid Chosen!" Sheena yelled as she smacked him in the head.

"Ow!" Zelos said rubbing his head.

"You're name is Presea, correct?" Regal asked. "About your family…"

Presea continued to walk with the rest of them and said nothing.

"Hey, get away from her!" Genis said.

"I apologize." Regal said holding up his hands. "Hmm, so you are her little knight."

"Don't make fun of me!" Genis exclaimed.

"Okay, no more arguing." the General said. "Genis, it is honorable that you want to protect Presea and there is no problem with it, but he's only looking for information, not to do anything to her."

"Indeed. I only wish to speak to her about a few things, nothing more." Regal said. "Once she feels ready to answer me and has done so, I will have no reason to need to ask her for anything else."

"He holds no hostility towards me." Presea said in her normal emotionless tone.

"Sheena, you and your group are safe to leave." Orochi said as they walked up to the exit. "It seems the pursuers have left the forest. You should hurry."

"Alright then. Let's head for Altessa's place right away." Lloyd said.

"I want to go home…to my village." Presea said.

"Yeah, sorry Presea. We'll go to Ozette first." Lloyd said.

"Then to Altessa so he can help save you." Genis said.

"I bet Presea's parents are worried about her." Raine said.

Heading through the dark forest, they took the other exit and then crossed a bridge and after getting pointed in the direction they needed to go, they got to the village of Ozette that night, which was a place built in the side of the dirt mountain and in a large set of large trees. As soon as they got to the walkway, Presea ran up it.

"Lloyd! We have to follow her!" Genis said.

Going around, they got a few things here and there they needed while doing there best not to let the villagers know they had half-elves in their group because the discrimination factor was so high that the General couldn't help but make a comment about wanting to see the village burned to the ground because of the hate the people had. Thankfully, nothing happened and no one noticed. They headed south in the village and found a large wooden house that Presea was at, at the bottom of the hill. She was talking to someone and they knew the person from somewhere.

"Thank you." the unknown man said. "Are these guest as well?"

"Porters…" Presea said.

"Oh, I see…" the unknown man said.

"Presea, we have to make a Key Crest for you!" Genis said.

"My job awaits, goodbye.." Presea said and then went into her house.

"Only Presea can retrieve the scared wood used in the ritual at the church." the unknown man said. "I am quite pleased that she has finally returned."

"That man, he's a half-elf." Raine said.

"And because of bastards like him is why half-elves are given a bad reputation." the General growled.

"Something about him made my skin crawl." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, I don't like him either Lloyd." Genis said.

"He's creepy." Colette said.

"Professor, how did you know he was a half-elf anyway?" Lloyd asked. "Wait, he's that same guy we saw in Meltokio."

"We should go have a talk with Presea." Regal said.

Going in, they found her doing woodwork.

"Whoa." the General said coughing as they entered.

"That smell…" Lloyd said covering his nose and mouth like the others.

Presea seemed to be doing something on a broken counter and then ran into the other room which they followed. She went up to a bed which had someone in it, but was covered under the blankets.

"Look!" Colette said.

Presea walked over to another counter or dresser in the room and messed with it as Raine walked over with the General to see who it was. The General quickly turned away, knocked the window open and threw up outside. Raine backed away in disgust and covered her mouth as well, but kept from puking.

"Oh my….how horrible…" Raine said in sad horror.

"What the….this is not cool." Zelos said after only partially seeing what the other two saw.

"How could this happen?" Sheena asked as they watched Presea.

"I don't think she truly knows what has happened." the General said as he wiped his mouth with a hanky from his pocket and then tossed it out the window.

"It is most likely the effect of the Exspheres parasitism." Raine said.

"What does that mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Like the General said, Presea has no idea what's become of the person in that bed." Raine said.

"Not having any emotions, she doesn't feel or understand, but somewhere deep down she continues to try and help them even though they are long gone." the General said sadly.

"How could that…" Genis said.

"Presea, are you not coming with us?" Regal asked.

"I must….do my job." Presea stated.

"Let's leave Presea here for now." Raine said.

"Here?!" Lloyd, the General and Genis exclaimed.

"If we try to move her, she will just fight back. Much the same as Colette was doing once before." Raine said.

"As sick as it is to leave her, forcing her wouldn't do any good." the General said.

"We should go see Altessa by ourselves and ask him about repairing the Key Crest." Raine said. "I highly doubt that Presea will be going anywhere."

They left the house, though reluctantly and started out past the roped fence that lead to Altessa's place. Colette either hit something or tripped on her feet as she hit the ground face first.

"Colette?! Are you alright?" Lloyd asked as he got to her first.

"Ahh! Yeah." Colette said as she was helped to her feet. "I stumbled. Hehe, I guess I still am as clumsy as ever."

"Are you hurt?" Raine asked kneeling before her.

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine." Colette said.

Seeing no injuries, Raine stood and they continued on, though Lloyd kept an eye on Colette just in case. They ended up on a grassy plain that was small and next to the water where the river ended. In the side of the mountain was a hollowed out section that Altessa turned into a home, which even had a door that looked like any other normal door. There was a couple poles in the rock that held the laundry along with some barrels and crates that had some things in them and a few potted plants.

"WHO IS IT?" a strange walking and sounding woman, Tabatha, asked.

"Ah, excuse us." Lloyd said. "We've heard that there is a dwarf living here. Is there any chance we could see him?"

"YOU DESIRE A MEETING WITH MASTER ALTESSA. PLEASE, COME INSIDE." Tabatha said.

The place was just like any other home, chairs and a table, kitchen counter, path to further in, even had a few beds in another room and a workshop with tools on counters and the wall where Altessa was currently at.

"Who are you people?" Altessa asked.

"My name is Lloyd." Lloyd said. "We come with regards to Presea. We heard about you from Kate in Sybak."

"Leave!" Altessa all but yelled.

"What?" Lloyd asked as the man turned from them.

"I don't want anything more to do with that girl! Get out of here!" Altessa said as he kept his back to them and crossed his arms.

Going back into the main room, the strange girl came up to them.

"What was that all about?" Lloyd asked.

"I APOLOGIZE." Tabatha said. "THE MASTER DOES NOT WANT TO GET INVOLVED WITH PRESEA."

"Why?" Genis demanded. "He doesn't care if she dies?!"

"IT IS NOT THAT. IT IS BECAUSE THE MASTER REGRETS WHAT HE HAS DONE." Tabatha said.

"Then please, save Presea!" Colette all but begged. "All she needs is for her Key Crest to be fixed, right?"

"I DO NOT KNOW IF THAT WOULD TRULY BE IN HER BEST INTEREST." Tabatha said.

"Why?" Lloyd asked. "How can anything be worse that living in that cruel condition while waiting to die?!"

"IF YOU ARE THAT COMMITED, THEN YOU SHOULD SEARCH FOR INHIBITOR ORE." Tabatha said.

"Presea's Key Crest isn't made out of inhibitor ore?" Lloyd asked.

"CORRECT. HER CREST IS…." Tabatha began.

"Tabatha! What are you doing?! Get rid of them!" Altessa yelled from the other room.

"I APOLIGIZE. I MUST RETURN." Tabatha said. "PLEASE COME BACK AGAIN, I WILL ATTEMPT TO PERSUADE HIM."

Having no other choice, the walked out and stopped a few feet from the door.

"Where can we find inhibitor ore?" Colette asked.

"I've heard it is mined in the mountain range that extends between Altamira and the Ymir Forest." Regal said. "I would like to help if you are going to create a Key Crest for Presea. I can lead you to the mine."

"Just what is your relation to Presea anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"There is none." Regal said.

"Yet you sure seemed concerned about her." Raine stated.

"Probably the daughter of a family friend he thought was dead." the General said as Regal suddenly looked at him.

"Yes and no. I would rather not talk about it for now." Regal said.

"Okay, no problem. I can't see anything suspicious about that and you haven't done anything against your word so far. You're welcome to continue with us then." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, I would like to know what it is that I told you anyway. Might help me figure out my past better." the General said.

"In due time General." Regal said.

"Where would this ore be in the mine?" Genis asked.

"Inhibitor ore is found relatively near the surface of the Exsphere mine." Regal said. "The mine I know of is across the sea from here, in the southern continent."

"Guess we use the EC again." the General said as Raine fidgeted.

"Wait, you said Altamira, right? That place is beyond awesome! Let's stop by there along the way!" Zelos said.

"We don't have time to hang out there at that gaudy resort!" Sheena exclaimed.

"The sea? We have to go out to sea again?" Raine said.

"Let's get going then." Lloyd said.

"Gaudy resort?" the General said with a frown. "Is that that really tall building that can be seen even from the islands and such? And in the right light, when the sun hits it, it's too bright to look in that direction?"

"Yeah, that's the place!" Zelos said as Sheena hung her head. "You been there General?"

"Yeah, more than once. They have a Ferris wheel there that I have been on at least a dozen times. But I can't remember why because I know it wasn't for the fun of it." the General said while rubbing his head. "But you know why I was there, right?"

"Yes General." Regal said. "That is where you and I talked to avoid being overheard. I am one of the few people who knows the true location of where your base of operations is."

"And thankfully I already know so I don't need to ask." the General said.

"Wait, if you know where this base of yours is, why aren't we going there?" Lloyd asked.

"Because we need a boat to get there that can travel on the ocean, or fly." the General said.

"More water…" Raine muttered as he turned away from everyone and put a hand to her face.

Not having anything to talk about further, they headed out. Zelos and Regal didn't follow just yet and the General stopped Raine for a moment when the others had gone ahead enough out of hearing range.

"Raine, your fear would make more sense if someone tried to drown you before, but…" the General began calmly when she looked extremely fearful and backed away a step. "Oh god, I am so sorry Raine, I didn't…"

"It's….complicated." Raine said looking at the ground. "I don't want to talk about it yet…."

"Raine." the General said grabbing her shaking hands. "If nothing else, I will not let you go if we end up in the water. Trust me, I will keep you safe."

"I know General, but…" Raine said trailing off.

Seeing she didn't want to speak on it any further, they followed the others as Regal and Zelos were talking.

"By the way, this has been bugging me for awhile now." Zelos said. "Haven't we met somewhere before?"

Regal said nothing as he walked past him.

"Fine, ignore me. Not very friendly, are ya?" Zelos said.

Heading back towards Ozette, Lloyd spoke.

"That Tabatha girl was a little strange, you know?" Lloyd said.

"Really?" Colette asked.

"How should I put it? She reminds me of you, back during the angel transformation when you lost your heart." Lloyd said.

"Not literally Colette." the General said. "More like your soul was cut off from your body."

"Oh." Colette said.

"Perhaps it is because she did not engage in respiration." Regal said.

"What? Are you saying she wasn't breathing?" Colette asked.

"Are you serious?" Lloyd asked.

"I noticed it as well. The way she spoke was….familiar." the General said.

"Yes, I notice it as well." Regal said. "It is possible she could have undergone heavy training as well, but…."

"Don't tell me she is an angel too." Lloyd said.

"She didn't seem like a bad person." Colette said.

"I doubt she is." Raine said. "From my observations, I do not think she was truly alive."

"Wait, you're saying she is a walking dead person?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"No Lloyd. I am saying she is something else. Perhaps mechanical." Raine said stroking her him in thought.

"I'm going to ask that Altessa when we go back." the General said. "Otherwise it is going to drive me crazy not knowing."

"Yeah, same here." Lloyd said.

Going back, they found the door locked and after looking through the windows, they found she wasn't inside. Heading into the village, trouble started.

"You're all with her, aren't you?" a man near the food store said.

"Her?" Lloyd asked confused.

"Presea. You were with that monster!" the man said.

"Don't call Presea a monster!" Genis yelled.

"Wh…what? She hasn't aged a day for the longest time!" the man said.

"What are you talking about?" Regal asked.

"That's not all." the man stated. "Even though her father is dead, she won't even make a grave for him. She's a monster. Half-elves are nothing compared to her."

The group was surprised and yet not at the man's words.

"Will you guys take that monster and get out of this village? I'll thank you for it, you won't regret it." the man said.

"How can you say that?!" Lloyd said.

"Oh, so you're saying a child that never grows up isn't weird?!" the man said.

"You know what, we will take her." the General said. "To keep her away from real monsters like you indiscriminate bigots who make me sick."

The man glared at them and then ran off.

"Let's get Presea and get out of here. Nothing good can come from her staying in this village." Lloyd said.

Heading out of the village, they made their way to the coastline and found a dock to set off in their EC. Raine was less than enthusiastic about going out on the sea, but didn't do anything like before as she got on.

"Professor, are you afraid of water?" Lloyd asked as he saw Raine gripped the General's arm again like she did.

"Yes, I can't swim." Raine stated rather quickly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay Professor, but none of us would let you drown." Lloyd said.

The rest of the way across the ocean was little trouble and once they were back on land at a dock, it wasn't a surprise when she was the first off not only on the dock, but over on the land with her back to the water.

"So Regal, where is this mine?" the General asked after they got ready to depart.

"That direction." Regal said as he gestured with his bound hands. "To the northwest."

"Why do you keep those on?" Raine asked. "We can remove them."

"I keep them as a reminder of a crime I committed." Regal said as he looked away with shame in his voice.

"Right, Lloyd said you said something about that." the General said. "Oh well, when you feel differently, let us know."

"Between Dirk and Altessa, I wonder who is the better craftsman." Genis said.

"How should I know?" Lloyd said with a frown.

"As far as I could tell, Altessa possesses more advanced skills." Genis said.

"I don't think he does weapons, which technically makes Dirk better." the General said.

"Heart is more important than skills." Lloyd stated. "Dad would never abandon someone in need!"

"If he was here, I wonder if he could help." Raine said. "If we haven't found a way to help her even when we find this inhibitor ore, perhaps taking her to Dirk may lead to her recovery if Altessa still refuses."

"Sounds like a good backup plan if nothing else works." the General said.

"I really hope we save her." Genis said sadly.

"So do I, but if it ends up that nothing can be done, she'll at least know we did try." the General said as he patted Genis on the shoulder. "And someone cared for her more than just as a friend."

They entered the mine and found there were lights above them on the ceiling still on.

"Someone must have been here recently or is still here." the General said as he removed his weapon from his back.

"Wow! So this is that sealed mine!" Zelos exclaimed as they all saw the massive door and crystals in them. "It sure looks like it might house a ghost or two, don't you think? Hmm?"

"I think we had enough ghost back in that damned forest." the General grumbled.

"Can you just be quiet about that stuff for awhile?!" Sheena all but yelled at Zelos.

"What's with you? Don't get mad, Sheena." Zelos said.

"This isn't good." Regal said. "You are more correct in your analogy General than you think."

"What's wrong Regal?" Lloyd asked.

"The door's guard control system is out of control." Regal said. "Someone must have destroyed it when they forced their way through."

"Then let's bust it up even more!" Lloyd said.

"Seeing as we need in that mine, we don't have a choice." the General said.

"I like that plan!" Zelos said.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it too." Sheena said.

"Well, if Lloyd says so, it's fine with me." Colette said.

"Are you sure?" Genis asked.

"You want to save Presea?" the General asked.

"Yeah!" Genis said with quick determination. "If need be, I'll blast that door out of the way myself!"

"Honestly." Raine said shaking her head. "I guess we have no choice."

Genis, being mad that the door was in the way of saving Presea, was rather enraged to begin with when the fight started. As the others were attacking, he hit it with his Indignation Judgment which made the General pull off his attack, which finished off everything else.

"Wow, that was quicker than I thought. Nice one Genis!" Lloyd said.

"I didn't do it alone." Genis stated.

"But without you, I can't perform any of my special attacks." the General said. "So, that's one and my limit might be….we'll say five unless I say and seem otherwise."

"Five it is. Anything more only by my permission." Raine said.

"Why does he need her permission?" Regal asked.

"He uses his, ability or whatever that has to do with that jewel around his neck and enough times makes him pass out." Lloyd said.

"Hmm, I did not know that before." Regal said.

"Okay, great work people!" Zelos said. "Now, lets go get that whatchamacallit!"

"Inhibitor ore!" Genis stated in correction.

"Yeah, that thing!" Zelos said. "Come on, let's get moving!"

"He seems rather energetic for some reason." the General muttered.

"Maybe he is really happy to be able to help Presea." Colette said.

"He does give girls more attention than guys." Raine said.

"They're all so violent." Regal muttered as they went forward and he stayed back a moment.

Heading in, Raine acted up as they had seen before, but was unexpected. Genis shook his head as Zelos smiled. Sheena sighed as Lloyd looked annoyed while the General and Colette were smiling.

"The machines in this mine are built quite sturdily!" Raine exclaimed in excitement.

"This was a mine from ancient times, and these machines are also from that time." Regal said.

"What?!" Raine exclaimed as she spun to glare at Regal who looked confused and shocked at her rage. "Rather than preserving ancient relics they are still actively using them here?!"

"Well, I suppose you could look at it that way…" Regal said with a frown and shrug.

"Blasphemy! This cannot be allowed!" Raine yelled.

"Okay, now you are going overboard." the General said as he grabbed her hands. "Raine, look at these things. Obviously someone with a superior intellect like yours has learned how to use these machines properly and kept them working like the day they were made. Isn't better to see something so old still functioning so you know what it does rather than look at some impressive but old relic and not sure what it does and wish you could see it in action?"

This only set her off even more as she more than grasped what he said and started talking about the machine, to herself as she wrote things down and made sketches.

"Is this normal for her?" Regal asked.

"Yeah, she's a archeological maniac." Genis said with a sigh.

"The more we continue this journey, the more school work she ends up having to give us." Lloyd said with a groan.

"It is better to see the Professor happy instead of angry." Colette said.

"That's true. She likes to pull surprise test and quizzes then." Lloyd said. "Why are the machines running?"

"This is a automated mine." Regal said. "It runs by itself."

"Wow, I don't really understand, but it sounds convenient." Lloyd said.

"Someone must come by time to time to see if everything is still running and do whatever work needs to be done to keep it all running. It runs by itself so nobody is in here to do the work, which is a lot safer in case something goes horribly wrong and causes a cave in. Lives are saved and the machines just need repair." the General said.

"Oh! I simply must disassemble and analyze this!" Raine exclaimed. "Perhaps there is one around that has unfortunately been damaged that I can take a detailed look at!"

"So, anyway, ignoring her for the moment." Lloyd said with another sigh. "Where is the inhibitor ore?"

"The tunnel with the inhibitor ore is up ahead." Regal said. "If we get on the elevator platform, it should take us there."

An hour later, Raine was basically sated for the time being and had at least fifty pages of information and several sketches. Seeing as she was done, they continued on. They took the platform across and after Lloyd used the ring after seeing the turn sign needed to be hit, they ended up on the other side of where they started.

"Damn! There is a gate here too!" Zelos said.

"This looks to be a pretty strong and old door too." the General said. "Even has a key pad, but I think it is broken because it doesn't do anything."

"Relax, the inhibitor ore is not that direction." Regal said.

"How do you know that?" Lloyd asked.

"I've worked in this mine before." Regal said.

"That explains why he knew the main door was damaged." the General said.

"Yes, well, let's be on our way." Raine said.

"Hmm, you worked in a mine?" Zelos asked. "Yeah, right."

"I have, but then it was to….um, make space and get materials for our base of operations." the General said.

Seeing a elevator that went down, they took it. There was a couple chest with things in them they took since there was no people in the mine as far as they saw and there was a few monsters here and there they had to deal with, but nothing really dangerous. The axe they found looked interesting and the General suggested Genis give it to Presea when they saw her again, as a gift of friendship. He liked the idea and kept it with him in hopes of seeing her soon. It wasn't a surprise when they came across a ring changing pedestal.

"Damn, these things are practically everywhere anymore." the General said.

"What can it do this time?" Genis asked after Lloyd activated it.

"Let's try it out." Lloyd said.

"Wait." Regal said. "The Sorcerer's Ring was used here to blast rock. Don't use it carelessly."

"Don't point it at anyone when you activate it Lloyd." the General said turning him away from the group.

"Blast? How?" Genis asked.

"When you use the Sorcerer's Ring, a condensed ball of mana appears." Regal said. "Three seconds later, it explodes."

"Oh, so it makes bombs." the General said. "Nice."

"Yes, and if we are next to it, we'll be caught in the explosion." Regal stated.

"Gotcha, let's use it carefully and boldly!" Lloyd said.

Seeing a monster nearby, the General had Lloyd make a bomb, which he quickly grabbed and tossed at the monster. It didn't kill the basilisk, but it sure dazed it long enough for Colette to be able to finish it off with a couple tosses of her rings.

"Those bombs are made out of pure mana!" Genis said with fascination and excitement.

"Yes, I don't understand the details, but that is apparently how it works." Regal said.

"General, please don't do that again. I can't replace limbs." Raine stated with concern.

"Sorry, something I wanted to try." the General said.

"I wish I had a mana attack like that bomb." Genis said.

"Yeah, you can't break boulders with your fireballs or push buttons either!" Zelos said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but I can turn you into toast. Want me to give it a try?" Genis said as he tossed a low level fireball at him.

"Whoa, hey stop! Sorry, sorry!" Zelos said as he dodged three fireballs.

"Genis…" Raine began.

"If I was really trying to hit him sis, I would have." Genis said.

She sighed and said they should move on.

"Regal, is the direction we are suppose to go, which it must be, is above us where that moving platform would have gone if Lloyd hadn't activated the sign?" the General asked.

"Yes." Regal said. "Why?"

"Because we need to have the ring back to normal to hit that switch, which means that we most likely will need to ring to be back to making those bombs again if we want to go further." the General said.

"Yes, considering our experience with the places we've been to that have these ring changing pedestals as you call them General." Raine said. "We'd have to go up, change the sign, then come back down and go up again."

"The exercise isn't bad, but doing all of that is a lot of work." Sheena said. "It would be easier for one of us to just change the sign and then come back and us all leave."

"That was what I was thinking." the General said. "I can go up there, blow up that rock I noticed which blocks the way to that moving platform above us, put the ring on that elevator and have someone change it…"

"I give it back to you." Lloyd said. "Where you go change the sign and then send the ring back, or drop it to one of us, and then we all continue on."

"Yes Lloyd. I'm impressed you figured that out." Raine said.

"That was easy strategic information." Lloyd said.

They did that, with the General doing the work and dropping the ring after dealing with the sign, which Sheena caught with her superior reflexes and then after the ring was changed back, the rest met him at the platform and went to the other side. Going through the tunnel, they found another large boulder in their way.

"Huh, there is a boulder here too." Lloyd said.

"Let's blow it up just like the last one!" Genis said.

It blew up with no trouble as expected as they continued on only to find several more boulders in their path that they had to and did take care of. Raine was impressed with the other machines they found. Then they came across a Gnomelette.

"What is this thing?" Lloyd asked.

"Hey, you losers." the Gnomelette said.

"Whoa, it talks!" Genis said.

"Of course I talk! You'd better watch your mouth!" the Gnomelette said.

"He's not very civilized." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd." the General said shaking his head before kneeling down. "Not sure why you are here, but I guess you got stuck with all these boulders that were in the way. Anything we can help you with?"

"Yeah, I'm on a journey to find and eat some potion." the Gnomelette said.

"Eat? Are you sure you are talking about a potion?" Colette asked.

"It's something that is only for adults and makes them feel good." the Gnomelette said.

"I don't think we have any alcohol with us." the General muttered as he stood back up.

"He probably means a different type of potion." Raine said.

"Do you losers have any?" the Gnomelette asked.

"Yeah, we got one." Lloyd said as he gave him one of the Mizuho potions they had.

"Is this it?! Is this the potion?!" You losers did a good job!" the Gnomelette exclaimed.

"Makes it sound like we got that for him to begin with." the General said.

"Whoa, he even ate the bottle." Genis said.

"A potion is a drink. You weren't suppose to eat the bottle." the General said.

"It doesn't taste like anything! Is this what I've been traveling for all this time? This is lame!" the Gnomelette said. "I'm going home, later."

"What the heck was that about?" Lloyd asked after they saw the little guy practically run off.

"I have no idea. I don't think I have ever seen one before until now either." the General said.

Heading down the path nearby, they came across a panel on the floor of the path. When it got stepped on, they turned hearing a noise behind them and quickly ran as a enormous boulder came rolling down the path after them. They just barely got out of the way as it went past and went over the edge crashing below.

"That was a lot more closer than it seemed." the General said as he rubbed his forehead. "I thought I'd have to turn and try to stop it so you all could keep running."

"What was that?" Zelos asked.

"I'm sorry, I had forgotten. That's a trap to stop intruders." Regal said.

"Pay attention to what you are doing!" Zelos said.

"There is a switch on the wall ahead. If you press it, the boulders will stop coming out." Regal said.

They went around the corner and found the said switch but stopped as they noticed a very strange object at the end of the walkway.

"That looks like a floating spinning tile." the General said. "Unless I am the only one…"

"No, I see it too." Raine said. "I find it extremely fascinating, but am sure it is another trap."

"What is that spinning thing anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"That's a Naplossa Barura." Regal stated.

"Whoa! You…you can't mean…the great Professor Naploosa's…" Raine said in shock and even more amazement than before.

"Yes. It's a device made of concentrated mana in physical form." Regal said. "Normal attacks cannot harm it."

"Then we can't get past!" Lloyd said.

"I'm sorry, but if we could strike it with a powerful impact.." Regal said.

"A powerful impact, hmm." Lloyd said.

"I got one." the General said as he started forward.

"No General, we may need that or any other attack of your later. I have an idea." Raine said as she grabbed his shoulder.

Her idea, which worked very well, was to get close and have the Barura followed them around the corner and up the ridge to where the boulder would come down, they move out of the way and the Barura would unfortunately get crushed. She didn't like to do it, but had little choice. Shutting off the boulder trap, they took the elevator down to look around and so Raine could at least see the remains and possibly take samples.

"Hmm, it's in pieces now." Lloyd said.

"Oh, my precious sample." Raine said as she knelt down feeling the pieces.

"Professor, what are you doing picking up the fragments?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, you've been with her on this entire trip and most of your schooling life, and you haven't yet to realize she does this a lot." the General said. "She's taking souvenirs and samples."

"Hmm.." Raine said with interest.

"What is it Professor?" Lloyd asked.

"I wonder what this is?" Raine said as she lifted it for everyone to see.

"It looks like a chakram. Let's go ahead and take it with us." Lloyd said.

Colette said she felt there was something ominous about it, but added it to her weapon collection and they went on their way. Crossing a bridge that had a very cool waterfall next to it, they got to where Regal said they needed to be.

"This is the inhibitor ore mining area." Regal said.

"So, which one is the inhibitor ore?" Lloyd asked as he and the others saw a bunch of stacks crates.

"Let's search the area." Regal said. "There may be some left over in the wooden boxes here."

"Oh please, I am not going through all those wooden boxes!" Zelos said. "Let's just blow them all up!"

"I agree!" Lloyd said.

It took three times of using the ring, but they found a small box with the inhibitor ore.

"This is the inhibitor ore." Regal said.

"We did it Lloyd. Now we can save Presea." Colette said.

"Yeah, all I need to do now is prepare this." Lloyd said.

"How long will that take?" Regal asked.

"To be honest, only a dwarf could do it right." Lloyd said. "But if I carve a charm directly into this, I think it will serve in the place of the Key Crest. If that is all right, I can make it right away. Wait just a little bit."

Near half an hour later, Lloyd came up to them as they were watching the waterfall and talking to pass the time.

"I think this will do." Lloyd said. "Later, once Presea has returned to her normal self, let's have dad or Altessa make a real one."

"I understand. Then, let's return." Regal said. "It is unbearable to leave Presea in that house steeped with the stench of death."

"Yeah." Lloyd said.

Heading back, they had no troubles until they got back at the entrance.

"It's no good. There're no Exspheres around here either." a mostly bald and fat ugly man, Vharley, said to two of the people working for him.

"Vharley!" Regal exclaimed.

"Now we finally have a name for that ugly bastard." the General said.

"Regal!" Vharley yelled. "So you're the one who destroyed the guard system outside."

"Who's that?" Lloyd asked.

"That's….Vharley, the Exsphere broker." Zelos said with distain.

"I knew something was bad about him the moment I saw him." the General said.

"Why are you here?" Zelos asked.

"Why are you here?!" Regal asked. "Why has the Pope let you stay free?! That is not what I agreed to!"

Vharley laughed hard before speaking.

"Did you actually think the Pope would keep a promise to a murder? And you have forgotten your promise to bring us Colette! You joined with them instead!" Vharley shouted.

"Silence! If the Pope will not fulfill his promise, then I shall punish you myself!" Regal yelled.

"No way! I'm getting out of here!" Vharley said as he turned tail and ran with his two men.

"Regal, who was that man?" Colette asked.

"He called you a murderer." Genis said.

"I am a prisoner serving time for the crime of murder." Regal said. "I won't blame you if you look down on me."

"The way you sound, it seems like you didn't want to do it to begin with and either did so because you had no choice or by accident." the General said. "You obviously have much honor, integrity and respect, so you didn't do it for the fun of it. And I also think that ass Vharley had something to do with it."

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"Explaining would be an excuse I committed a crime. But you are very close in your statement General. That's all that needs to be said any further." Regal said.

"My stupid actions have killed many people." Lloyd said. "I don't know what you did, but your crime won't go away. But when you are suffering, it's all right to at least say so."

"Um, I don't know how to explain it very well, but I think we all have the Goddess inside all our hearts." Colette said. "So I think the Goddess also bears the burden of your sins with you. That's all."

"Perhaps one day I will have the opportunity to tell the story." Regal said. "I apologize."

"You, killed a human being." Genis said.

"That is correct." Regal said. "I apologize. I imagine it is difficult to travel with a criminal. I hope you can tolerate me for a short while, long enough for us to save Presea from the curse of her Exsphere."

"I'm, a murder too." Genis said sadly.

"What?" Regal asked.

"I've hurt countless people, in order to protect myself." Genis said with the same sad tone.

"We all have." the General said. "I know I have taken more lives than anyone else here because of what I used to do. And as sad as it may sound, there are still people out there I wish to kill because they don't deserve to live for what they have done."

"We don't know what it is you have done, but I won't tell you to leave just because you killed people." Genis said still saddened.

"I see." Regal said.

"Because, we are all the same." Genis said sadly still.

"Thank you." Regal said.

"But that doesn't mean I like you, understand?!" Genis yelled.

"Yes, I do." Regal said, knowing it was because Genis had a extreme interest in Presea and was protectingher from what he thought was an enemy.

Getting back to Ozette was easy and other than the monsters they came across, there was no other troubles. Being tired from the trip and it near night, they were able to use the Inn without the town knowing that Raine and Genis were half-elves. The next morning however turned bad as they started to go through the village to go to Presea.

"That's them, the wanted criminals!" one of the young men of the village said as he pointed at the group for the Papal Knights to see.

"Ah crap, not the Papal Knight again!" Zelos said.

"Why do they always show up where we are going?" Sheena asked.

"Well, well, if it isn't Master Zelos. I trust you are doing well?" the commander of the Papal Knight group here said.

"You idiots obviously want to die." the General said as he stepped forward next to Lloyd who also pulled his weapons. "I need to instill fear at my name again back into certain people."

"Somehow, I doubt hearing the name General Prime is going to do any good." Sheena said. "And now we are surrounded."

One of the Papal Knight almost lost hold of his halberd.

"Got one afraid." the General said as he twirled his blade. "Give up and run away and we won't kill you."

"Never!" the commanding Papal Knight yelled. "We will take you criminals in, dead or alive! But capture Colette alive!"

They rushed forward only for their commander to die when he was impaled by the General's sword that was sticking out of his chest. The other knights looked at their dead commander as he fell onto his back.

"How did you do that?" Lloyd asked.

"He doesn't have his weapon, kill him first!" one of the knights yelled.

"It's a trick I learned." the General said as he yanked on the chain and caught his sword by the handle as it came back.

The fight was a bit difficult because they were attacked on all sides, but took them out without getting seriously injured.

"Hmm, we managed to win, again." Lloyd said.

"It is my fault again, I am so sorry everyone." Colette said.

"Princess, it is because of what you are, not who. If it was someone else in the village instead of you that had been made the Chosen, we'd still be here with this problem." the General said.

"Yeah, but I am still sorry." Colette said.

"Don't be silly." Zelos said. "They are after my life too. The Professor and Genis are wanted because they are half-elves and for those who know who the General really is, well, he's just another big target. Then there is Sheena from Mizuho, now considered a village of traitors and Regal is considered a traitor as well."

"Thanks." Colette said feeling better.

"Yeah, stop thinking everything is your fault." Lloyd said.

"I'm sorry Lloyd." Colette said.

"You don't need to apologize for it either, or all the time." Lloyd said.

Her smile quickly turned to pain for some reason as she dropped to her knees crying out in pain.

"Colette?! Professor, Colette's…" Lloyd began as he seemed to panic.

"Princess, what's wrong?" the General asked as he knelt by her as Raine did and checked her.

"She's running a fever." Raine said. "But what could be causing her this much pain?"

"Move…please, leave this…to me." Presea said as she walked up.

"Presea? A…all right." Raine said.

Raine and the General both stood, but didn't back off as Presea walked closer to Colette. When she pulled her ax on her hip, the General almost didn't manage to get his blade out in time to block the hit as she swung and everyone but him backed up.

"Presea!" Genis exclaimed.

She took another swing which the General did block, but it was hard enough he was knocked back into Raine and they both tumbled to the ground. No one else got near as she held the ax out and then knocked Colette out next as a particular man walked up.

"Good work Presea!" Rodyle said as he made a gesture.

Two large dragons came flying down and landed nearby, one of which grabbed Colette as the General was just getting to his feet with Raine.

"Damn it! Corrine!" Sheena yelled.

He appeared and jumped up, knocking Presea out before she could get on. Rodyle got on the other dragon and both flew into the air.

"I am Rodyle! The most cunning of the Desian Grand Cardinals!" Rodyle yelled. "I hope you don't mind me taking the Chosen One!"

He laughed as the others glared at him in anger.

"You won't win! When we find you, no, when I find you, you'll wish you had never been born!" the General yelled.

"Why are the Desians in Tethe'alla?!" Lloyd yelled.

He laughed again and then flew off into the distance.

"Colette!" Lloyd yelled.

They hated the fact they could do nothing and watched as they flew out of sight. Presea slowly got up and stood, and did nothing else.

"Lloyd, will you help Presea?" Regal asked.

"Yeah." Lloyd said slowly as he turned around and walked up. "I've carved the charm. With this, she should return to her real self."

Her once emotionless face turned to confusion just after he placed it on her.

"Presea, are you okay?" Genis asked.

"What? What am I doing?" Presea asked in shock and confusion. "Where's my daddy?!"

They were really sad as she looked ready to cry and didn't realize what had happened to him. They walked with her down to the house and inside, telling her a few things. She walked up to the bed and stepped back in shock at what she saw.

"I…what have I been doing?!" Presea exclaimed before literally shrieking in horror.

An hour later, they were all outside the house where a stone tablet was in the ground with a pole that had a axe leaning against it.

"Thank you for assisting me with my daddy's burial." Presea said.

"Have you calmed down a little?" Raine asked with concern.

"I've, been a great burden on you all." Presea said with sadness.

"You remember?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, mostly." Presea said.

"Why did you have an Exsphere like that on you?" Genis asked.

"I received it from a person named Vharley." Presea said.

"I knew it!" Regal growled in anger. "Vharley!"

"I wanted to save my sick daddy." Presea said. "I wanted to learn how to wield an axe, so I could work in my daddy's place."

"Yeah, you learned rather well." the General said while rubbing an aching shoulder.

"Sorry." Presea said.

"What happened after that?" Raine asked.

"Vharley introduced me to Rodyle, and I was taken to the research academy in Sybak." Presea said.

"The experiments on you were carried out by the order of the Pope, right?" Zelos asked.

"Which means that Desian is in league with the Pope!" Lloyd said.

"Presea, do you have an older sister?" Regal asked.

"No." Presea said shaking her head.

"Do you have any other family?" Raine asked.

"I have a younger sister." Presea said. "She left to go into service for a noble and that was the last I saw of her. And my mommy died when I was a child."

"When you were a child?" Zelos said. "You're still a child now."

"Oh, yes of course. That is right." Presea said.

"At any rate, we can't just leave you in this village by yourself with no one to turn to." Sheena said.

"Yes, the people of this village seem to avoid her." Raine said.

"I…ah, I'd like to go with all of you if that would be alright?" Presea said.

"Huh, why?" Lloyd asked.

"Like Sheena and Raine said, there is no one here and unfortunately, no one here wants her and personally, with the hate this place has, I'd rather her join us anyway." the General said. "I assume you have some personal reason, which we would try and help you with."

"Not really." Presea said. "It is my fault that Colette was taken away. I would like to please be able to help rescue her."

"Please allow me to come along as well." Regal said. "It seems my fate is linked to your enemy."

"Speaking from experience, other than they are good friends and have been the whole time we've known them, more people in a group is better than less." the General said.

"You're thinking of the army you had General." Raine said. "But I agree that they would help and are friends in need like us."

"Of course you are both welcome to join us!" Lloyd said. "Help us save Colette!"

"I will!" Presea said.

"Thank you. I am in your debt. I shall not betray your trust." Regal said.

"Now, let's hurry and find Colette." Raine said.

"They headed east from what I saw. Best place to start looking." Lloyd said.

"So, you have lost the Chosen." a familiar voice said behind them.

They turned with Lloyd and the General stepping in front of everyone else.

"You again?!" Lloyd yelled. "What have you done with Colette?!"

"Rodyle is ignoring our orders and acting on his own." Kratos said. "I know noting of it."

"Internal strife? How pathetic." Raine said.

"Power corrupts, which means there is no harmony and if right doesn't end up taking out the wrong doers, they end up taking themselves out in the end." the General said on a scoffing tone. "I call that beyond pathetic."

"Say what you will, either way, he will have no choice but to abandon the Chosen." Kratos said.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked sternly.

"The Chosen is useless as she is now. You can let her be." Kratos said.

"So you and your bastard friends can go in and take her, I think not." the General said with venom in his voice.

"Yeah, we aren't going to let you use her!" Lloyd said. "We are going to rescue Colette no matter what. And if you get in our way…"

Kratos did blocked the blade as Lloyd went to strike him. Pushing Lloyd back a step, he turned as he put his blade away.

"Fine. If you intended to go, then go find the Rheairds and head for the eastern skies." Kratos said. "I'm sure the people of Mizuho have located the Rheairds by now."

"What the hell is Kratos trying to do?" Lloyd asked in confusion as he put his blade back.

"Oh, who cares? If he is useful, then make use of him." Zelos said.

"I agree." Sheena said. "Let's all head back to Mizuho for now."

"Okay then, just to make it official, welcome to the group Presea!" Genis said.

"Thank you." Presea said.

"My cute little Presea. I'll protect you, okay?" Zelos said.

"Thank you Zelos." Presea said.

"Hey, let's get going!" Lloyd said.

"Presea, wait a moment." the General said as he grabbed the back of Genis's shirt.

"Is there something wrong?" Presea asked.

"No, Genis has something for you though." the General said as he let go and then walked away with the others and grabbed Zelos as the man tried to turn around to see what was going on.

"You have something for me?" Presea asked a bit confused. "Why?"

"I thought you might like this." Genis said nervously as he pulled the Crescent Ax out they found. "You seem to like axes and…"

"Thank you Genis. I do like it." Presea said as she took it.

"Great!" Genis said.

She looked at him like he wanted to say more and when he didn't she suggested they catch up with the others.

"I just can't stop wondering what that means?" Raine said as she thought out loud.

"Elaborate please Raine." the General said.

"What?" Raine asked.

"He asked what you were talking about." Zelos said. "I suspect you are wondering about what the Cruxis are scheming."

"Yes. Just recently, they have been saying the Chosen is useless." Raine said.

"That's a good thing. It must mean their time table is screwed up or we did something to make Colette useless to them, as they said." the General said.

"Yes, but the way they keep saying it." Raine said. "Colette is suppose to possess the necessary properties to become Martel's vessel. So what are they talking about then and still want her for?"

"Now that you mention it, you're right Professor. I mean, I'd understand if they said Zelos was useless." Lloyd said.

"Hmm, yeah, you're right." Zelos said.

The General broke out laughing as Lloyd did too.

"Hey, wait a minute! Was that second comment suppose to be mean?!" Zelos asked.

"Stop joking around people! This must mean that Colette is still hiding something." Raine said.

"Something that is keeping her alive and still her, and useless to them." the General said. "We'll have to ask or you'll have to check her to see if there is anything different."

"Check her?" Lloyd asked confused. "I didn't notice anything different…"

"Raine is a woman, a girl, we are guys, so it falls to Raine to see if there is something on her body we can't see that might be doing whatever is making Colette the way she is." the General said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah, I get it now." Lloyd said as Genis rolled his eyes.

"How old is Lloyd anyway?" Zelos asked.

"Not old enough." Sheena said shaking her head.

_(A.N. I have no idea the age of any of these people and have yet to see an age placed on them, so I'm making it up, somewhat. I've heard and read different ages, so I am not sure what is real and the game barely tells anything. )_

"I'm seventeen." Lloyd said as Sheena seemed surprised. "What does my age have to do with anything?"

"At seventeen, I had been on several dates already." Zelos said proudly.

"Never mind Lloyd. It is one of those adult things and not a conversation for now." the General said. "But that would mean you are older than Colette since she isn't even twenty."

"I'm twenty three." Zelos stated proudly.

Heading through the dark forest again, they got to Mizuho without having came across anyone from the Pope or anyone else after them.

"Oh, Lloyd and friends, good timing." Tiga said as they entered his room.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"We've located the Rheairds." Tiga said.

"It's just like Kratos said." Genis said.

"Why does he do things like that to help us, if he is our enemy?" Lloyd wondered aloud.

"But now, we can save Colette." Presea said.

"Sheena, before you recover the Rheairds, I must give you a test." Tiga said.

"A test, Vice-Chief?" Sheena asked a bit confused.

"Yes, even if we recover the Rheiards, if Volt's mana runs out, they will crash again." Tiga said. "Thus, before recovering the Rheairds, you are going to form a pact with Volt."

Sheena quickly looked shocked and afraid.

"I know it is hard, but it is a test you must overcome." Tiga said.

"I…..I can't!" Sheena said and then quickly ran out of the room and out of the house.

"What was that about?" the General asked.

"Sheena failed to form a pact with Volt before." Tiga said. "That is the reason why the Chief is in a coma."

The others left and Lloyd followed after a moment. He found Zelos first just outside the Chiefs house.

"Didn't know huh Lloyd. Sheena doesn't like talking about it. It's a pretty famous incident. A quarter of the Mizuho population died." Zelos said. "She puts on a strong face, but she's really alone in this village. Go cheer her up man, she seems to have a thing for you."

Lloyd looked around and found Presea over by the well.

"Sheena looked like she was about ready to cry." Presea said when Lloyd asked if she knew where Sheena was. "But I believe, the deeper wound, the more important it is to overcome it…"

Saying thanks, he headed off and found Genis talking to the guy who sells things and buying a few items as well.

"Hey Lloyd." Genis said.

"Hey Genis, you seen Sheena?" Lloyd asked.

"No. She ran away so quickly I never saw where. I doubt she left the village though. You know, thinking back, this explains why Sheena didn't want to form pacts. We need to cheer her up somehow."

"Yeah, if I find her." Lloyd said.

Regal he found over near the Katz.

"Sheena is still too young, too frail to accept the cruel fate forced upon her." Regal said as he talked to Lloyd after he asked if Regal knew where Sheena was. "You must lend her your strength."

He found Raine and the General near the entrance along with some young yet somewhat older looking or more experienced lady also there, wearing blue armor and carrying twin swords on her back.

"Hey, have you seen Sheena?" Lloyd asked.

"She's over there." the General pointed.

"She's really hurting." Raine said sadly. "It explains her apprehension at many things on this journey. You understand the pain involving others in an incident you caused Lloyd. Go to her and help."

Lloyd went over seeing her sitting laid back with Corrine beside her head.

"Don't worry! If it comes down to it, I'll save you!" Corrine said. "Just like you saved me a long time ago."

"I can't…" Sheena said. She heard someone approach and saw who it was as she stood. "I can't do it. You heard, didn't you? So many people died because I couldn't make a pact with Volt."

"We've all heard. What about it?" Lloyd asked.

"So I may wind up killing you too." Sheena said sadly.

"We won't die." Lloyd said.

"Why?" Sheena asked.

"Because you are going to succeed." Lloyd said.

"How do you know that? I already failed once." Sheena stated.

"You'll succeed. We've been helped by your Summon Spirits countless of times." Lloyd said. "You're not the old Sheena. You've already made pacts with the other Summon Spirits. It'll be fine, you'll do great. I guarantee it."

"Yeah Sheena, I'll help too!" Corrine said.

"And if Volt goes berserk again?" Sheena asked.

"I'll cut him down myself!" Lloyd said as he took a swing with his sword as emphasis. "And that will be the end of that, okay?"

"All right, I'll try it." Sheena said.

They all went back to the Tiga and told Sheena told him she would try.

"As for the whereabouts of the Rheairds, I'll send Orichi to the temple later." Tiga said. "Ask him about them. The Temple of Lightening is north of here. Take care."

Seeing as they were truly ready, though Raine didn't want to go across the water again, yet couldn't deny her curiosity and excitement of seeing another temple and the fact she needed to go anyway, they took off.

"Orochi and Kunichinawa are brother right?" Lloyd asked. "Those are some interesting names."

"They are both old Mizuho words for snake." Sheena said. "But those aren't their real names."

"Are they aliases?" Presea asked.

"Not exactly." Sheena said. "In Mizuho we have a tradition of giving people and addition name while hiding their real name."

"Really, what are their real names?" Lloyd asked.

"Beats me. Only they, their parents and the Chief, and whoever they marry know that." Sheena said.

"Is your name, a second name as well?" Presea asked.

"Yeah, that is right Presea." Sheena said.

"I know Sheena's real name!" Zelos said.

"What?! How could you know?!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Sheena's real name is, violent demonic banshee!" Zelos stated loudly.

"Zelos!" Sheena yelled as she smacked him in the head.

"See, I told you! She is a violent banshee!" Zelos said.

"Only to you." the General said.

"General Prime." the lady Lloyd saw before when he came up to Raine and the General before finding Sheena, said as she approached. "What are your orders sir if you are not coming back with me."

"Got to save my friends and help these people I consider family." the General said. "Elisha, let them know I am still alive and I have a plan to further save them from persecution and this discrimination that continues. I am close, with the help of these incredible people, to stopping Cruxis and whoever else wants the Chosen for their evil ways."

"Yes sir." Elisha said. "I hate to ask, but there are rumors people are wanting to know the answer of."

"Such as?" the General asked.

"It is heard that you wish to take everyone and move to Sylvarant." Elisha said.

"It's true. The plan is to move onto a nice section of land and hopefully build a castle of sorts where freedom and equality shall be the norm." the General said. "A large town as well, where eventually everyone outside it will realize how we live and why."

"Glad to hear it sir." Elisha said with a smile. "My daughter and husband will be ecstatic to hear that. The other is that you have, someone…"

"I more than found someone." the General said as he put a hand on Raine's shoulder. "I'll tell everyone later when I can. Sorry, but we are on a time limit."

"I understand sir." Elisha said with a smile as she saluted him and then walked away quickly.

"Who was that?" Lloyd asked.

"Elisha was once a, lowly officer with great fighting ability, if you want to call it that, but has risen to be someone I would call my right hand." the General said. "Her skills have no doubt improved. She came here because the Mizuho Intelligence Network got a message to them and she came to find out if it was really true I was back."

"Wow. What does that mean for you and your original plan?" Sheena asked.

"I don't want them to do anything but save who they can. Such as Kate and a few others, plus whoever they already were looking to help." the General said. "A good thousand people are ready to attack wherever I say at a moments notice, but I don't want to cause that much blood shed or loss of life. Apparently though, there is a few people that will be following us and are ready to come the moment I call for anything I ask."

"You got some loyal people there General." Zelos said. "I'm amazed."

"I was able to offer freedom and actually stand by that promise. And I will continue to do so until I succeed or keep trying till my dying breath." the General said as he clenched his fist. "Though I want us to continue to try and do this ourselves to avoid getting anyone else killed if at all possible."

"But the help would be nice though." Lloyd said.

"We've done exceptionally well so far Lloyd, so unless we are truly in trouble, I don't want to involve anyone else unless it becomes absolutely necessary." the General said.

"I agree. Not that I don't trust you General, but who knows after all this time if there is any among those with you who may feel that we are taking you from them." Raine said. "I'd rather not see you stuck between any of the people you had with you like that and us."

"I'd rather not have that either. Nor do I want to consider the prospect of having to end up choosing, because I would choose you all and would worry that they might end up doing something they and I would terribly regret." the General said as he shook his head to rid himself of the thought. "Now, let's be off to see Volt."

"I really hope I can make a pact this time." Sheena said with worry.

"What was the problem before that made you fail?" Genis asked.

"I basically couldn't understand what he said." Sheena said. "After that, all hell broke loose and so many people died…."

"That is strange." Raine said. "With all the other Summon Spirits we've seen, we can even understand what they are saying."

They got to the shore where the dock was and saw across the vast water where they needed to go as they saw part of the top of the temple in the distance. Raine was glad to see their destination even though she didn't want to get into the EC. Once at the other side, she was breathing regularly as normal and felt extremely happy to be on land again.

"Something wrong General?" Raine asked as he looked like he might fall over.

"I got dizzy for some reason. I'd almost swear I have been here before." the General muttered as he held his head.

"General, awhile back you pulled off some attack, I want to say back on Fooji Mountain, where you said something with Volt's name as part of the attack you did." Sheena said. "I thought I saw what I could swear was Volt above you. Can you explain that?"

"No. But then I didn't look above myself either." the General said. "I did that attack again recently too."

"I wasn't paying attention like I did before." Sheena said and then waved her hand in dismissal. "Must have been me thinking otherwise since you said Volt's name during it."

"Let's get moving so we can go save Colette!" Lloyd stated.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"We got in real easy." Lloyd said as they walked up the long walkway that was over a large dark with swirling blue mist. "And I don't see an oracle stone anywhere…"

"Probably further in." the General said as he glanced around. "I am getting a really weird sense of déjà vu."

"Deja what?" Lloyd asked confused.

"The feeling of being some place before but not remembering it." Raine said.

"Oh, right." Lloyd said. "I just forgot what that feeling was called."

"Hmm, this is a flourishing world. It is possible this place isn't functioning as a seal right now." Raine said. "Which could account for how easy it was to enter."

"What's wrong Sheena?" Corrine asked. "You're nervous aren't you?"

"Yeah, well, of course…" Sheena said as she looked at the ground.

"Don't worry! If anything goes wrong, I'll protect you!" Corrine said.

"Yeah, we're all here to help Sheena!" Genis said.

"Yeah, we believe you can do it!" Lloyd said.

"We can overcome difficulty much easier as a group than apart." Regal said.

"I believe in you Sheena." Presea said.

"I appreciate that and all, but…" Sheena said. "I don't think we have that kind of power, and neither do I."

"Sheena, I'm not all powerful nor do I really want to try to be, but I know I am capable of doing things most people and a lot of elves can't even do." the General said. "Being from three worlds…"

"I thought you were from this world." Lloyd said as the General sighed.

"He means he comes from three different groups of people as a species." Raine said. "Angel, elf and human."

"Anyway, that has given me the ability to do what I have been and for the right reasons instead of using it against those people in need." the General said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "If anything goes wrong, all of us our in on this and seeing as Volt is a lightening element, I don't remember using one of my attacks dealing with water or ice, which would be his weakness."

"Yeah, I haven't done that yet." Genis said. "We released the seal in Triet, but we didn't fight the Summon Spirit there so I never had to use my most powerful water or ice ability. Not that I could have then since I didn't know them yet."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we had to go back and get those Summon Spirits at some point." Raine said.

"Yeah, I get that feeling as well." the General said. "Anyway Sheena, we'll be able to do this."

"I hope so." Sheena muttered.

"Thinking like that will get you injured or killed. You have to believe in yourself." the General said as he shook a finger.

Sheena put up a smile but she had to force it as they continued on. Heading forward, they came across a few glowing pillars on either side of the walkway along with paths they could see going other directions on the left and right that also had these pillars here and there, one on either side.

"I wonder what those…" Genis began when raw electrical energy pulsed across them and the path. "Whoa!"

"I probably shouldn't have to say it, but I think we should avoid those." the General said.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Sheena said still nervous. "We have to pass through them when they aren't active otherwise you receive a rather bad shock. A couple of the people back then did get hit, but thankfully made it. Until later that is…"

"I wish I could study them in detail." Raine said with a sigh.

"That would be quite fatal." Sheena said with worry that Raine might try in some capacity.

"I wonder if Sheena is okay?" Genis said as they passed through the electrical current and didn't get hurt as Sheena walked up one of the stairs nearby to look out and remember what she could. "I'm worried."

"We have to believe in her." Lloyd said. "If we don't, who will?"

"Ah, what beautiful mutual trust." Zelos said.

"Stop making a joke of it!" Lloyd said.

"I'm not." Zelos stated.

"Zelos sounded sincere." the General said.

"I was. Just think for a moment people, if I were the one that was about to make the pact now, even Lloyd wouldn't be able to put his trust in me, right?" Zelos said more than asked.

"No kidding." Genis said.

"That brat can shut up now, thank you." Zelos said with a glare at Genis who smiled. "Anyway, so I was thinking of the beautiful mutual trust born from the time you have all spent together."

"Sheena is our partner, of course we trust her." Lloyd stated. "And so are you after all, we trust you too."

"Hmm." Zelos said with a raised eyebrow.

"Zelos, you already know I don't like you, but I do trust you. You are here helping us to save not only your world, but ours as well." the General said. "Unlike Kratos, you had no idea who we were and joined us and became friends who don't think you'll stab them in the back, even when you have had a few chances to do so."

"Yeah, well, I do want to see both worlds saved and you guys are doing a good job at trying so far. And you've shown me that half-elves aren't the bad people they have been portrayed as." Zelos said. "Amongst other things I have seen that I have been glad to be a part of."

"Why is it you don't like Zelos again General?" Lloyd asked.

"The way he treats women. I swear, after that comment you made to Colette about teaching her things, it was clear you think all women should bow at your feet and become some sort of slut." the General said.

"I do not." Zelos stated.

"I beg to differ." Sheena said with crossed arms behind his back.

"Not you to." Zelos said with a sigh.

"How many women have you even been with?" the General asked.

"Um…" Zelos began thinking.

"General, this really isn't the place, much less a good time considering three people here that don't know what we are talking about and is one of those subjects meant for more private time talks." Raine stated with her arms crossed and a glare of sorts at the other adults.

"Sorry." the adults said.

"I don't understand why slut is a bad thing. It is just women who sleep around. Doesn't everyone do that anyway?" Lloyd asked.

Sheena looked surprised and embarrassed as Zelos laughed. Raine rubbed her nose in irritation as the General hung his head and sighed with Raine. Regal was surprised but also not that much considering what he had learned of Lloyd.

"I'm seriously going to have to give you two a talk when we get back to Dirks." the General said. "Sorry Lloyd, but that is a bad word actually and please don't say it and forget I said it to begin with."

"Okay." Lloyd said as Genis nodded with confusion on his face like Lloyd had.

Playing with the lightening rods, they found what they needed to do to get to the ring changer they noticed that was behind a block in their way. There was more blocks in their way as well, but they were color coded and not finding anything else to remove them, they didn't think further on it until they learned or found more out. Heading over to the ring changer, Lloyd activated it.

"Whoa!" Lloyd exclaimed as it fired out a long beam of electrical energy. "Looks like it is shooting our electricity."

"A lot different than the ones we got back in those Desian bases." the General said.

"Yeah, this looks more dangerous." Genis said.

"Hmm, this electricity is blue." Raine said. "And there is blue blocks in our way. Perhaps we can now break them or push them out of our way."

"That would mean there is other ring changers that give different colored electrical blast like this." Lloyd said.

"Yes, it would stand to reason so." Raine said. "I assume that you and the people with you didn't go about checking things like this out before hand, right Sheena?"

"Yeah, we just went in and went straight to Volt." Sheena said. "Everyone else did the work to get me there."

They found a silver guard armor for Presea, who was glad to use it behind one of the blocks that had been blue. Not finding any other ring changers and the ring not breaking the other colored blocks, they headed up the main path and up a long flight of stairs.

The inside of Volt's temple really impressed Raine, as everyone easily and couldn't help but notice. The fact the temple was intact still really made her go maniac as Genis called it. Giving her a moment to run around and look, while talking to herself, they also looked around and talked to Sheena a moment about the place before heading in further since she had been there before.

Before them that continued forward was a blue box in there way along with a flight of stairs on either side of the room. Seeing as it felt safer to look up the stairways first in case anything came out of the door where the blue box was, they went up the right stairs first. At the top they found that it was the place where Volt was, but currently was inaccessible since there was a blue, then yellow followed by red block on it. Raine deduced that they'd have to remove the blocks to give them access to Volt, so they headed off to find the other ring changers. Finding the left side had a blocked doorway with yellow blocks, they went back to the right side and through the door there finding it pitch black as Raine said. Feeling or guessing they might find a light source or something, they went back out and to the bottom to see where it went. Luckily, there was no enemy on the other side when they broke the blue block.

Once inside, they found more stairs on either side and some water in an area below that had lightening hitting a rod in the middle of it. Going left, they found a blue block they blasted which made a few monsters come out. Defeating them, they moved on. Finding a door and no where else to really go, they went in and found it was extremely dark like the last one. Every few seconds lightening would strike giving them enough visibility to see and since they doubted they'd find anything to light the way, they went through it and just barely made it up to the next section without falling or getting struck by lightening. Getting around further they activated some rods and ended up on the level below them, all fine each time and at the end, activated a rod that got the lightening to stop hitting the water area.

Seeing no other way to go, they went through another dark area only to have one of them slip and fall off, which another person caught but when lightening stuck the group as they were all trying to get the General from falling to his doom as they thought it was going to be, they all went off the edge. They hit something and weren't hurt as they slid around together and came out a hole back at the entrance in to the temple itself and other than bruised from the dog piling on each other, were all fine.

"Well, I'm glad to be alive and while we should be careful in those dark sections, obviously we won't die from the fall." the General said as he rubbed his back.

"Yeah, that was too close." Lloyd said.

"Yeah." Raine said with relief.

Heading out into the watered area, they made the rod drop into the object it was in and then went to the ring changer they saw. Seeing as they had a yellow electrical beam now that fascinated Raine because electricity was always thought and seen as blue, she wondered aloud at times and others not about how the change was possible as they continued on.

Heading around a few times and doing different things, they found one machine they dropped and then activated and found it didn't do anything. Raine looked around and suspected that because one machine that was across from them was being struck instead of the one they were at because the other one was active. Going around and such, they went and shut it down.

"That apparatus over there is now active because of the lightening striking it since we shut this one down." Raine said.

"I wonder what this thing does?" Lloyd asked with wonder.

Heading back around and such, they got back to the room with a bridge in it and found a machine at the back that didn't have the rod up. They also looked around as they heard machinery movement that sounded familiar and realized that it was the machine that didn't have the rod up.

"This machine is on." Lloyd said. "It wasn't last time we were here."

"Must be because of that last rod system we activated." the General said.

"Yes, it more than likely is connected to that machine." Raine said.

"Come on, let's try using it!" Genis said.

"Got no other choice anyway." the General said. "We haven't found the ring changer to turn it red yet and this must be the next step."

Raine looked up as she read the instructions first and then told them to wait as she went back a bit further in the room to see what she thought she saw.

"Impressive! That wall and machine are connected in a way that we must remove those yellow blocks in order to get the right current to the switch above to activate whatever is on that platform above us." Raine said. "Give me a moment to write this down so we do it right."

Once she figured it out, they activated it and then it dropped a rock on the bridge which ended up letting them get to the last ring changer. Once that was done, they headed back and around, destroying the red blocks to get a few things before heading up to the alter were Volt was as well as the last red block. After breaking it, it dropped another rod down which once they activated, a large bolt of lightening hit it and they were blinded by the flash that came. After their sight returned, they saw Volt, a ball with energy inside and a pair of red slanted eyes looking at them.

"It's finally time." Lloyd said.

"Damn, he really looks familiar." the General said scratching his head.

"Oh boy." Sheena said. "Here I go!"

She walked up and Volt did nothing that they could see but said something.

"It is just like before! What the hell is he saying?!" Sheena exclaimed in fear and worry.

"I didn't quite make it out." the General said.

"You understood what he said?!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Sheena, calm down. I can translate if I need to." Raine said as she turned to the General. "General, can you understand him and if so, how?"

"I'm not sure. I thought I heard words, but I didn't make them out." the General said. "Can you say that again Volt?"

"I am one who is bound to you General. Who is this lady?" Volt asked, but only two people understood and apparently, Volt was in a bad mood..

"What?!" Raine exclaimed more loudly than the General did as she turned to him. "How did you get him to become your partner?!"

"I don't know!" the General exclaimed as he held his head. "Volt, how did I make a pact with you?!"

"You…" Lloyd began when Raine shushed him so she could listen.

"You proved your worth to me in battle and made a vow I agreed to help you complete." Volt said. "You have not broken that vow, nor have yet to accomplish it."

"Yeah, I got injured and lost my memory and have only recently been getting it back." the General said still a bit confused as he tried to remember being here before.

"You did call for my help recently." Volt said. "Do you not remember that?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know I was calling for your help, sorry to say. Thanks though." the General said. "How is it I understand you anyway and make a pact with you?"

"Because of your linage and the jewel you own." Volt said.

"That makes sense." Raine said as the General was now holding the said jewel. "A product of angel and elf work with immense power."

"Yeah, it is." the General said with a frown.

"Why have you return?" Volt asked.

"She, needs to make a pact with you." Raine said as she pointed at Sheena who though looking relieved, also still seemed scared, confused and shocked.

"You're the reason he attacked us before!" Sheena yelled.

"That's not possible. Is it?" the General asked Volt.

"She and the people who came with her angered me when they did not understand me telling them I did not want any dealings with people and had no desire to make a pact." Volt said as Raine translated.

"So, it was still my fault." Sheena said as she looked at the ground. "Wait, why did you agree to make a pact with the General?!"

"He made a promise that he has yet to complete." Volt said as Raine translated again.

"Sorry to say, I don't remember that." the General said. "What was it?"

"To make sure I was left alone." Volt said.

"I will still honor that deal, even though I need to, break the pact as it were and let her make a new pact." the General said. "I don't remember how to even call for your help normally and don't use that attack I did very often anyway. Sheena will also promise to keep that deal if you will help us."

"I will break my pact with you General. But I also refuse to make a new pact. Leave and do not return." Volt said.

"Wait, we need your help!" Sheena said. "We can't save the world and our friends without you!"

"Everyone scatter!" the General yelled as they jumped or ran as lightening bolts slammed into the ground in various locations.

They all ended up getting hit and knocked to the floor below.

"Dammit! This is just like last time…" Sheena said as she got to her feet.

"I must have been a hell of a lot better fighter or something back then, because I don't think I had this much trouble." the General said as he was slowly rising with the rest of everyone else.

"Sheena, look out!" Zelos yelled.

Everyone including Sheena turned to see Volt behind her but near the entrance to the other room and getting ready to hit her with some electrical attack. She only brought her arms up as Corrine rushed up and jumped, taking the blast instead.

"Corrine! Corrine!!! Why?!" Sheena yelled after she ran over to his limp form.

Lloyd was able to get up first and rush over as Volt had gotten behind her and fired, which Lloyd was able to deflect at the last moment.

"Sheena! Get a hold of yourself!" Lloyd yelled.

"But!!" Sheena said.

"Volt, has just lost his faith in people…" Corrine said weakly. "Make a vow and try forming a pact one more time. You can do it Sheena!"

"Corrine!" Sheena cried as tears fell.

"I'm sorry, that I couldn't be of more help…" Corrine said even more weakly than before.

"No, Corrine! Don't die!" Sheena yelled as his form faded away.

"Sheena, subdue Volt by force! Don't let Corrine's effort go to waste!" Lloyd said as he deflected another blast at Sheena. "Otherwise you'll spend the rest of your life haunted by Volt's shadow!"

She got to her feet as the others got up the stairs.

"For the sake of everyone that risked their lives to protect me, Volt! I demand your power!" Sheena yelled.

Volt came at them with everything he had, even using Indignation on them, which some of them barely avoided. Sheena used Undine while Genis and Raine used their Prism Stars attack after Genis used his most powerful ice attack that made the General slam Volt with a ice attack he called Frost Comet, which ended up being a massive ball of ice that formed in the air that was several times larger than Volt and hit him so fast they almost didn't see it. Presea pulled of a Beast attack of hers while Regal used one of his fast foot attacks followed by Zelos using his Light Spear Cannon. In the end, though batter, bruised and frizzed along with slightly burnt, they took him down.

"Wow, I have to say…" the General said while kneeling on the ground and using his sword to keep from falling over as he was catching his breath. "I am sure I had the same amount of trouble fighting him the first time."

"He isn't going to attack again is he?" Sheena asked as Volt was before them again and said something.

"No." Raine said as she was brushing away some smoke off her clothes where they were burnt. "He said, very well, make your vow and keep your promise. Both of you."

"Yeah, I intended to." the General said as he sat down like Lloyd was and set his sword aside.

"Just like I said then, for the sake of everyone that risked their lives to protect me, and for Corrine's sake as well, I want to save both worlds!" Sheena said.

"The vow has been made. I entrust my power to the pact-maker, Sheena!" Raine translated.

He vanished in a ball of light like the others and then landed on her like the others.

"It's…over." Sheena said still surprised at everything.

A flash of light went off and they heard a noise of some sort.

"What's happening?" Lloyd asked.

Undine suddenly arrived in front of them.

"A link between the two worlds has been severed." Undine said.

Volt arrived again off to the side and spoke.

"Wait, I'll translate again." Raine said. "The two opposing forces of mana were, severed just now?"

"That makes no sense if he had a pact with me already." the General said.

"It does if one person holds all the different Summon Spirits." Raine said. "Or so logic suggest."

"What does it mean for the mana flow to be severed?" Regal asked.

"Man flows from the world in which the Summon Spirits sleep to the world in which the Summon Spirits are awake." Undine said. "This is the first time the Summon Spirits have been awakened in both worlds at the same time. Because of this, the mana connecting the two worlds has been eliminated."

"Does that mean that Sylvarant and Tethe'alla have stopped competing for each others mana?" Lloyd asked.

"Is that a good thing, or bad?" the General asked as he got to his feet.

"I do not know." Raine said as Volt was speaking. "The only thing certain is that the flow of mana between the two worlds has been severed."

"Yes, eventually the worlds shall separate." Undine said.

"You mean the two worlds will spilt apart?" Genis asked.

"That's perfect!" Zelos said.

"Not if we aren't in the world we want to be first." the General said.

"Yeah, but both worlds will stop competing for each others mana." Zelos said. "Life will continue and these journeys of regeneration won't be needed."

"There are five seals in Sylvarant." Raine said. "And since there wasn't a Summon Spirit at the fifth seal, we should be able to severe all the mana if we awaken the Summon Spirits that correspond to the other four seals, maybe."

"So, if we awaken Tethe'alla's Summon Spirits, we'll save Sylvarant without Tethe'alla going into decline, right?" Lloyd asked.

"At the least, the mana connecting the worlds will disappear." Undine said. "And the two worlds will separate."

Both of them vanished and they were left alone.

"I see. So the seals serve as a link between the two worlds." Regal said.

"And with Summoners being, well, a lost art, the Summon Spirits stayed asleep most of the time because neither side could keep them awake." the General said.

"We owe it all to you Sheena, and to Corrine as well." Presea said.

"Huh?" Sheena asked.

"Because you two risked your lives to form a pact with Volt." Presea said. "We now know what the seals do."

"That's right, it is thanks to both of you." Lloyd said.

"Corrine, thank you." Sheena said as she looked at the ground a moment.

Not having any other reason to stay, they left.

"I guess you succeeded in forming a pact with Volt, huh Sheena." Orochi said as they got to the exit.

"Orichi, thank you." Sheena said.

"Now, the whereabouts of the Rheairds. Take a look at this map." Orichi said. "The signal for Sheena's guardian was detected under the sea, southeast of here. A fjord-like area covered in ice is located there. That must be the entrance to the Renegade base."

"If it is underwater, does that mean we'll have to dive into the sea?" Raine asked with fear they saw.

"If were we need to go is in ice territory, I am not jumping into freezing water." the General stated. "No one here is and Sheena doesn't have the fire Summon Spirit to help us."

"You all don't have to worry about that." Orichi said. "I'll go ahead and make preparations. You guys join me later on."

"All right then, let's get going!" Lloyd said.

"Yes, to rescue Colette as well." Presea said.

"Yeah, I hope Colette is alright." Zelos said.

"Yes." Presea said.

They walked outside and went over to the dock. Lloyd got the EC out and Sheena asked them to wait a moment as she walked away to have a few moments alone.

"All right then, let's go pay a visit to the Rheairds and then save Colette!" Zelos said with excitement as he walked up the dock and didn't notice Sheena had walked off.

"Don't you have any decency at all?" Genis asked. "At a time like this when Sheena is depressed."

"What are you talking about? There is no point in worrying about stuff that is already over." Zelos said.

"How can you….talk like that?" Presea asked with sadness and concern in her voice.

"Sheena's sadness is deep and painful." Regal stated.

"Please Zelos, just be quiet for awhile and think about someone other than yourself for a change." Genis said as the others got in.

"Okay, okay." Zelos said as he held his hands up and watched them get in. "Everyone around here keeps walking on egg shells like that, she is going to get more depressed, idiots."

He got in and then looked around finding that Lloyd and Sheena were still on the land and looked in finding that the General and Raine were already inside and guessed they were first when they were usually last.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah." Sheena said sadly.

"It is all thanks to you, you and Corrine." Lloyd said.

"I need to apologize to Corrine." Sheena said still with her sad tone and look.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"Because I told him that he wasn't strong enough to help." Sheena said. "It seems what wasn't strong enough was my courage. It was terrible for me to say such a thing."

"Pray to Corrine's ball." Lloyd said.

"Corrine's bell?" Sheena asked as she looked at it.

"Colette is always saying, to pray is to talk to the Goddess inside of you." Lloyd said. "If you pray to the bell, maybe it will reach Corrine."

"Good idea, I will try. I will pray to Corrine. Thanks, and, I'm sorry." Sheena said.

After the two got in, they headed for the location on the map which took them about half an hour. Orochi was already there when they arrived at the base that was underwater but had a entrance that was in the side of a mountain in the icy water.

"This way!" Orochi said at the front door.

"Hey, isn't he a Renegade?" Lloyd asked seeing a guy that looked like one of the Desians they had fought before by Orochi.

"Relax. He's one of our people who've infiltrated the Renegades." Orochi said. "It is the easiest way to investigate the declining world of Sylvarant."

"Wow! So you guys are even keep tabs on Sylvarant!" Lloyd said.

"I'm the guard on duty for the moment. Please go through the entrance now." the renegade said.

"Well then, it is time for us to go in there and get those Rheairds." Zelos said.

"Yeah, I really want to get back to Iselia for something I left behind." the General said.

"Aren't we in a hurry Lloyd?" Regal asked as no one had moved for a moment after the door was open.

"Let's go everyone." Lloyd said.

Once inside, they weren't surprised to see it was the same sort of layout as the previous bases they had been in before, or in design anyway.

"Hmm? Hey, Zelos is gone." Lloyd said.

"What the? So much for my noticing details skills. How the hell did he do that?" the General wondered aloud as he scanned the area like everyone else was doing with their eyes.

"Probably because we were talking and you paid more attention to me." Raine said.

"You're right Lloyd. I wonder what happened to him." Presea said.

"If he saw some woman, that would explain things." Genis muttered.

"There he is." Sheena muttered as he came around a corner they turned recently.

"Ah, hey." Zelos said. "Sorry to keep you waiting, my cute hunnies. Were you loney?"

"If you haven't really noticed yet, none of the girls here are interested." the General said as Zelos groaned.

"What were you doing?" Regal asked. "Everyone was worried about you."

"I was just taking a quick look around the area. We wouldn't want to walk into a trap now, would we?" Zelos said.

"Zelos is fast and pretty quiet on his feet when he wants to be." the General muttered.

"I'll explain the infiltration procedure." Orochi said. "Please, come this way."

They followed him into a command center area that was more the security station for the base.

"There's no time. I'm going to make this quick." Orochi said. "The Rheaird chamber is in the deepest part of this facility. There is only one passage to the hanger."

"Sounds like a piece of cake." Zelos said.

"I'm not done." Orochi said. "Even if you get to the hanger, the door will be shut."

"So, it is locked." Raine said.

"Yes." Orochi said with a nod as he continued. "In order to open that lock, you need a pass code."

"Okay, tell us the pass code then." Lloyd said.

"He doesn't know it." the General said. "Otherwise the door would already be open and we'd be able to go straight there."

"Precisely." Orochi stated. "We did our best, but we were unable to get the pass code. But we did find there are three pass codes. And that each pass code is in the possession of a different Desian."

"In other words, we need to catch those three and get them to tell us the pass codes?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, I'll remain here and support you." Orochi said. "If you need something, come talk to me. Oh, and one last thing, even if you acquire the Rheairds, it's highly unlikely they'll be able to make the transfer to Sylvarant in their current condition."

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"The Rheairds dimensional transfer system functions by producing energy from the Renegade base in the two worlds. Flying is not a problem as long as you have Volt, but without the energy charge from the base.." Orochi said.

"Then the reason we were able to go from Sylvarant to Tethe'alla was…" Sheena said.

"They must have been already charged with energy." Raine said. "We were lucky."

"There's no choice. Right now, we need the ability to fly." Lloyd said.

"We can deal with getting them to Sylvarant later." the General said.

"Indeed, let's hurry." Regal said.

Using the ring changer while Genis bought supplies from a machine nearby they needed or was low on, they headed out. It took some time and avoiding the lasers to get around and finally get the codes needed. Orochi told them were to go next and they ended up in a room with a few elevators and blocks that needed to be put in a few places plus generators that needed to be charged.

"Man, this place is so big for no apparent reason." Lloyd said with a sigh as the General was dragging a block on the second level they were all on.

"It is big, this is true." Presea said.

"We have done this tingling thing once before in Sylvarant." Lloyd said.

"Really?" Presea asked.

"Yeah, you want to try it?" Lloyd asked.

"Ah, okay." Presea said as Lloyd gave it to her and she activated it wrong. "Ahhhh, itttt ttiiiinnnngggllllleesss!"

"Presea, don't point it at yourself." Lloyd said.

"Ah, okay." Presea said pointing it the wrong direction.

"Ahhh, ddddooonnnn'ttt pppooiiinnnnttt iiittt ooovvveerr hhhheeerrreee!" Lloyd said as she shot him.

"Okay, that is done." the General said as he wiped his forehead after dropping the block where it needed to be. "So, what is aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Sorry." Presea said as she turned the ring at the floor and then took it off. "This ring is dangerous."

"Yep." Genis said as it was given to him and the General was still trying to get through the feeling of being shocked. "The root of the technology that the Renegades use is the same as Cruxis, right?"

"I guess they are." Sheena said.

"I would have to agree." Raine said. "Why did you ask?"

"I was wondering if those guys make Exspheres too." Genis said sadly.

"Yeah, they maybe." Sheena said sadly.

"Unfortunately, that maybe the case." Raine said sadly as well.

Finally getting to the top, they used the passwords they got and entered the hanger.

"So, you've come, like moths to the flame!" Yuan said as they entered.

"Do you ever, say anything original?" Lloyd asked.

"You gotta admit, that line is seriously clichéd." Zelos said.

"Yeah." the General said. "Personally, I like Lloyd's, tell me your name and I will tell you mine."

"That is so corny though." Genis said.

"So, it sounds cool." the General said. "I really liked that time Raine used it."

"That was funny." Raine said.

"Enough!" Yuan yelled.

"Okay, we'll spell it out for you, give up and let us have these, or we kick your ass or kill ya in the process." the General stated. "I got a lot of my memory back, and with that, a good deal of my abilities."

"I see your attitudes haven't changed!" Yuan said with a snort. "But your impudence ends here! Prepare to die!"

"We warned ya." the General said as he pulled his sword.

A quick unison attack on Yuan followed by the General hitting Botta with his earth based attack, Titan's Crush, when Genis used his highest mana earth attack took them out. The attack made a mound of rock and dirt come up and swallow Botta and then explode sending him into the air. Having nothing to keep him there, he crashed into the ground.

"Impossible!" Yuan said in shock and pain as he got to his knees. "How could I lose?"

Botta, though rather injured, made it to Yuan's side as they stayed back.

"Lloyd, your Exsphere…" Yuan said. "To think that it is really evolving."

"That's a good thing, because it means it is working well for us to ensure the defeat of you guys, along with Cruxis in order to save the world for the people who truly need it saved." the General said.

"Yeah." Lloyd said. "But what do you mean about my Exsphere?"

Yuan began to start talking when the entire base began shaking.

"What is this shaking?" Yuan asked.

"Lloyd! Now is our chance! Let's take the Rheairds, now!" Regal said.

"Yeah. Let's go everyone!" Lloyd said.

They all got on the ones, two at a time, and then took off, the General getting on last as he watched their backs and, to no ones surprise, the one with Raine piloting.

"Sir!" Botta said after they left. "This earthquake! Could a mana link have been broken?!"

"Possibly, investigate the cause of this earthquake immediately!" Yuan said as aids for his and Botta's wounds came in to help them.

"What shall we do about the Rheairds?" one of the men asked.

"It doesn't matter, let them go. Our little friend can tell us where they are at any time." Yuan said.

Once out of the base, they headed away quickly and landed on a beach nearby to discuss what to do next.

"Cheer up." Sheena said to Presea.

"Don't worry about me." Presea said. "Colette is the one we should be worrying about."

"That's okay, she has strong luck. She'll be fine, I guarantee it." Sheena said.

"Strong in not the word I would use." the General said.

"More like uncanny and near impossible." Raine said.

"Sheena's right. If you get depressed, Colette will worry about you." Lloyd said.

"But it is my fault." Presea said. "I don't think I can forgive myself until I rescue Colette."

"Well then, how about making a wish tag?" Sheena asked.

"Wish tag?" Presea asked in confusion.

"In Mizuho, we write want we wish on a wish tag and offer it up to our god." Sheena said. "Our god isn't the same as Cruxis Goddess. How about it?"

"I'll try it." Presea said.

"I'll help too. I'm good at that sort of detailed craftwork." Lloyd said.

"Hey Lloyd, I'm afraid." Presea said after a moment.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked with concern.

"I'm sometimes frightened by thoughts of death." Presea said with worry.

"Isn't that normal?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, are you afraid as well?" Presea asked.

"Of course I am afraid. You don't know what is going to happen." Lloyd said. "But I know when you die, you can no longer do things that you could've done when you were alive."

"Then isn't it good to stop aging with Exspheres?" Presea asked.

"Hmm, because you won't die?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, if everyone stops aging, then no one will be left behind by time, like me." Presea said.

"If that is what everyone wants, then maybe." Lloyd said.

"Then is what we are doing.." Presea began.

"But Presea, there is one thing you can't forget." Lloyd said. "In order to awaken Exspheres, many people will have to lose their lives. Even if everyone in the world wants to stop time, half of them will have to die in order to make the Exspheres. Everyone is afraid of dying. But is it alright to sacrifice half the population for the other half?"

"You're right. I forgot about the most important thing. So it is alright to be afraid, I am glad." Presea said.

"Yes, I think that is fine." Lloyd said.

"Yes." Presea said.

"Is something else wrong Presea?" Lloyd asked. "You look sad."

"No, just uneasy." Presea said.

"About what?" Lloyd asked.

"My time has started to move forward in the world." Presea said. "My body is going to grow older now, and that, scares me."

"Why? It is a good thing." Lloyd said.

"I look twelve, but I am really…" Presea said. "I'm afraid the gap between my real age and my appearance will eventually become a burden."

"Um, I can't explain it well, but I think it depends on the person." Lloyd said.

"What?" Presea asked.

"People say I am a kid, but I think it is because I haven't experienced a lot of things." Lloyd said.

"Yes." Presea said.

"So, you're the same too. Time doesn't make you an adult, right? It's the experience." Lloyd said. "So things like your actual age don't matter. Let's experience things together!"

"With you?" Presea asked. "Yes, thank you."

Genis came over shortly after and saw Presea seemed a bit down still.

"Hey Presea, you don't look well." Genis said.

"Ah, no, it is nothing." Presea said.

"It is certainly not nothing." Zelos said.

"Ah, it is just that I thought I would make my wish tag from sacred wood." Presea said.

"You want to go get sacred wood? It doesn't even grow anywhere except in the prison marsh." Zelos said with some surprise.

"Sacred wood is a, holy wood." Presea said. "So I thought it would be more effective."

"You mustn't push yourself so hard Presea." Genis said with concern. "If you fell ill, it would make Colette sad."

They went and got the sacred wood, other than because Presea wanted it and knew where to get it and could get it easily, they did need a few things they would possibly need in order to help or at least be able to survive the fight that was sure to be when they went to rescue Colette.

They did find where she was being held and stopped nearby on an island in order to get fully prepared. They talked for a good half hour as they rested, and ate before deciding to head off to where Colette was.

"Huh?" Lloyd said. "Are you crying Sheena?"

What?! No, I'm not crying." Sheena stated as she wiped her eyes. "I, just remembered the past."

"The past?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, hey Lloyd…" Sheena said. "You were banished from your village, right? How did you feel when it happened? Was it painful?"

"Well, yeah. But it was my own fault." Lloyd said with anger at himself and sadness at the memory. "My pain is nothing compared to the people that died because of me."

"That's true." Sheena said sadly. "But it if is still painful and hurts, what are you suppose to do?"

"Just cry." Lloyd stated. "We're friends aren't we? If something painful happened, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Lloyd." Sheena said.

"What were you like as a kid?" Lloyd asked Zelos.

"I was both handsome and smart." Zelos said. "A prodigy."

"Prod easy? You were easily prodded?" Lloyd asked in surprise.

"That fact that you are serious is what makes you scary." Zelos said with a frown.

"Hey, don't make fun of me!" Lloyd said.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I was an idol known throughout Meltokio." Zelos said.

"That doesn't seemed to have changed." the General muttered.

"Yeah." Genis said.

"That's what I don't get. You're funny, but why do the girls go after you?" Lloyd asked.

"Are you jealous Lloyd?" Zelos asked as the General choked on his water.

"No, that is not it." Lloyd stated.

"I didn't understand it either, but I did find out soon enough." Zelos said.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"It's because, I am the Chosen." Zelos stated.

"So?" Lloyd asked. "I don't think it matters if you are the Chosen or not."

"Heh, heh. Those are such cajoling words." Zelos said after a moment of surprise. "If you want to think that way, then that's fine."

"Damn that Rodyle, what does he plan to do with Colette?" Lloyd wondered out loud in frustration.

"If Kratos's words are true, then Colette hasn't been taken to Derris-Karlan yet." Raine said. "There is still hope."

"Yeah, if Colette becomes Martel, there is nothing we can do." Sheena said. "Right now, all we have to do is get her back from Rodyle."

"Why does this all keep happening to Colette? To hell with this whole Chosen thing." Lloyd said.

"I agree." the General said.

"Hey Zelos, your family is rich, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Interesting change of the conversation." Zelos said. "Yeah, in Tethe'alla, the linage of the Chosen is powerful, second only to the royal family."

"In Sylvarant, people's quality of life didn't vary too much." Lloyd said. "But here, there is a huge gap between the rich and the poor. I was totally surprised."

"Your side will change once it starts to flourish." Zelos said. "There'll be a gap between the rich and the poor. Colette's family will probably get really rich."

"Somehow, I doubt that." the General said. "They love the simple life."

"Unfortunately, that will probably always be the case." Raine said with a sigh. "Then again, since we are her family in many ways, she is richer than most people, in care, support and love."

"And money. We have collected a lot here and there." the General said. "Then there is my stash I need to get."

"If Colette, succeeds in regenerating the world, she's not going to be around anymore." Lloyd said sadly. "So she won't be able to get rich."

"Colette's cousin's family will become the main family lineage of the Chosen." Zelos said. "The Chosen linage has lots of relatives to make sure that the bloodline continues."

"But she didn't have any relatives in the village." Lloyd said.

"Or beyond." the General said. "She has grandparents and that is it."

"Of course she doesn't have them in the village." Zelos said. "If disaster struck, they'd all die in the same place. That's why none of my relatives are in Meltokio."

"Unfortunately, Colette is the last of her line." Raine said. "We already know this for a fact unless that information has been kept from her grandparents as well."

"Sad." Zelos said.

"Being a Chosen is tough, huh?" Lloyd asked.

"Yup, no good comes from being a Chosen." Zelos said as the General cracked up. "What is so funny about that?"

"You quite literally exploit your title, which is why so many women have been with you." the General said. "For all the other Chosen's they probably had a bad time. In your case, it is almost guaranteed that your personal linage will continue even if you died right now."

"Hmm, yeah, I didn't think of it that way." Zelos said.

"No offense, but that was not a compliment." the General said.

"Coming from you, I already knew that." Zelos said.

"Man, I really can't wait to get home and see dad so I can understand what the hell you adults are talking about." Lloyd said with a sigh. "Hey Regal, do you think I'll become cool like you when I am your age?"

"You consider me cool?" Regal said in surprise. "That is a misunderstanding."

"No, it is not." Lloyd said. "You're very mature and pretty cool."

"Putting cool or not aside, people mature everyday." Regal said as the General snorted. "There is a difference between who you were yesterday and who you are today and tomorrow. Don't worry, you are maturing and continuing to mature."

"Yeah." Lloyd said. "I thought of you as an older brother, but talking to you like this, you feel more like a dad."

"Dad, huh…" Regal said.

"Yeah, you're refined and dependable.." Lloyd said.

"And settled?" Regal asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Huh? You seem down." Lloyd said.

"No, I'm sure you meant it as a compliment. Let me just warn you, men start to worry about the age of 30 and women at 25." Regal said.

"Hmm, I'm already past that." Raine muttered.

"Huh? I don't get it, but alright." Lloyd said. "Hey Sheena, you went to school, right?"

"School? I guess you could call it a school." Sheena said.

"Huh? You didn't go?" Lloyd said.

"I studied a bit at the Elemental Research Academy, where they research Summon Spirits." Sheena said. "But I didn't go to a school like you did, or do."

"Oh there." Lloyd said. "So, did the teacher make you hold buckets and throw erasers at you?"

"Of course not." Sheena said. "That happened to you?"

"More than you know." the General said while trying not to laugh.

"Uh, yeah." Lloyd said a bit embarrassed. "Anyway, what did you study?"

"Hmm, let's see, like the structure of Summon Spirits and lore." Sheena said. "How mana is used in the body and things like that."

"I'm getting sleepy just listening to you." Lloyd said as Sheena laughed.

"I guess you are not really good at these things." Sheena said.

"It is because I don't understand theories and stuff." Lloyd said.

"Still, being able to survive without understanding is a talent in itself." Sheena said as she looked amazed in a dumbfounded way as the General couldn't help but laugh as did Genis.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked his best friend after seeing Genis sigh.

"Huh?" Genis asked.

"Why are you sighing?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking that I've changed." Genis said while looking downed about it.

"You have?" Lloyd asked.

"I think I have become more stubborn because of you." Genis said.

"That's good!" Lloyd said.

"No it is not! We only need one person who is stubborn!" Genis said.

"Hey, like the Professor says, you shouldn't give up on things so easily." Lloyd said.

"That's true, but you do get bored with things pretty easy." Genis stated.

"No I don't, I don't give up on anything." Lloyd said.

"Liar. Then why did you stop trying to memorize the Summon Spirit relational chart?" Genis asked.

"Th…that's another matter." Lloyd said. "Anyway, let's go. I'm getting bored of this place."

"Lloyd, you don't follow what you say." Genis said. "We probably do need to leave soon. Okay, I am in charge of cooking today, so look forward to it. So, what do you want to eat?"

"Anything is fine." Lloyd said.

"Come on, that's not fun!" Genis said.

"But I like everything you make." Lloyd said.

"Really?" Genis asked with a laugh.

"You're a really good cook." Lloyd said.

"Well, yeah, I do most of the chores around the house." Genis said.

"Then, when do you study?" Lloyd asked.

"At school." Genis said.

"No way. Then your grades should be the same as mine." Lloyd said in a miffed tone as Raine choked on her water.

"Hey, you don't even study at school." Genis said. "You're only awake during lunch and PE."

"I'm also awake during art." Lloyd said in defense of himself.

"Is that something to be proud of? You'd do a lot better just by paying attention in class." Genis stated.

"Bah, studying is for chumps." Lloyd said.

"Huh?" Genis asked.

"What is the point of school anyway?" Lloyd asked as Genis looked at him with a, are you really this dumb expression. "I mean, do I really need to know math?"

"Of course! You use it everyday!" Genis stated.

"Lloyd, if everyone that learns and studies in school is chumps, then you're the only one here that isn't a chump, which truly isn't something to brag about." the General said.

"Presea doesn't study, or go to school." Lloyd said.

"Yes I do. Professor Raine has been teaching me with the rest of us when we have time to do school." Presea said.

"And she is smart too." Raine said.

"Ah man." Lloyd groaned.

Genis, not feeling particularly in the mood to cook now, Regal said he would.

"Your cooking is really good!" Lloyd said as the others agreed.

"Oh, thank you." Regal said as he smiled. "Praise like that make it worthwhile to cook."

"You know, Genis is a good cook too…" Lloyd said. "I guess guys are better at cooking, huh?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, most chefs are males." Regal said.

"Maybe it has something to do with strength." Lloyd said. "Cooking is pretty labor intensive."

"But if that's the case, then women are said to be more suited for fighting." Regal said.

"What?! They are?" Lloyd asked.

"It's something I read. The reasoning is because they are not afraid of blood." Regal said.

"Got to be a motherly thing." the General said. "I think I read that before too."

"Hmm, I didn't know that." Lloyd said. "Man, women are scary. But I guess I get a little scared when there's blood."

"Yes." Regal said. "Also, we mustn't forget that some women in our group are stronger than us."

"Some? I say all." the General said. "Considering everything we have been through and had to do, and still have to do."

"Hmm, you are right now that I think about it." Regal said. "We must work harder then, so that we are not a burden."

"Yeah, you're right." Lloyd said.

"Let's work hard together then." Regal said.

"Colette is the strongest in this group." Raine said. "I hate to say it, but if I was in her position, I probably would have given up."

"Yeah, she has it the toughest of us all." Lloyd said sadly. "Oh hey, Presea, look, I finished that wish tag for you."

"It is amazing. It even has a angel carved into it." Presea said with a happy look.

"Well, you went through all the trouble of getting that sacred wood, so I worked really hard while wishing to get Colette safely back too." Lloyd said. "It took me awhile and I got it done before we went to save her."

"It looks great, good job Lloyd." Sheena said. "Now, write the wish on it."

"Yes." Presea said as she wrote.

"Now, we wish for Colette to come back safely. Now it is done." Lloyd said as Sheena nodded.

"When your wish comes true, you break it and set it adrift in a river." Sheena said. "Take good care of it until then."

"What? You break it?!" Lloyd asked.

"That's right. That is how you use a wish tag!" Sheena said with a big smile.

"Why didn't you say that to begin with? Ah man, and I spent all that time on it too." Lloyd said with a tired sigh.

"We finally found you." Lloyd said as they flew into a milky cloud that surrounded some small flying island. They all landed and got off their Rheairds finding her behind a energy barrier like they were back on Fooji Mountain. "Colette!"

"No, Lloyd! Stay away! It is a trap!" Colette said as they got near, more so Lloyd since he was closer.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm not surprised." the General said. "I expected it."

"Same here." Zelos said.

"You will pay for using me!" Presea said as she pointed her ax at Rodyle who walked up in front of Colette. "Let Colette go!"

The man said nothing and Presea attacked, only to hit nothing that disappeared.

"An illusion?" Raine said with surprise.

"That man doesn't strike me as someone who'd walk out in front of a group like us like that illusion just did." the General said as he glanced around carefully. "It was a distraction."

They all looked around carefully as Rodyle appeared again to Lloyd's left and laughed.

"You can have that worthless Chosen!" Rodyle said. "Now I understand why Lord Yggdrasill left her alone."

"Worthless?!" Lloyd asked.

"Absolutely. A sinful Chosen like that is completely useless for my Mana Cannon." Rodyle said. "She can't save the world! She can't merge with Martel!"

"She will save the world, and will not merge with Martel to do it." the General spat. "You and your entire organization will fail to achieve what you want and we will be the ones to stop you!"

"You failed to do so before General, what makes you think you can now?" Rodyle asked with a laugh. "This Chosen is pathetic and she ended up bring her friends into more trouble than they will be able to handle and die as the pathetic beings you all are. She is useless!"

"Stop blaming Colette for things she did not do!" Presea said.

"Yeah, we came willingly." Genis said. "We don't leave our friends to evil people like you!"

"Indeed, it is enough that I alone bear the weight of sin." Regal said in anger as he stepped forward. "You are I are the epitome of sin! I'll drag you done to hell with me!"

"Take me to hell?! You inferior beings and your silly jokes!" Rodyle said with a laugh.

"You're the inferior being you ass. You're even more pathetic than a fool. If you want to see a truly superior being, I'm it." the General said while pointing his sword with one hand.

"You superior?! That is the biggest laugh I have ever heard!" Rodyle said.

"You do know my linage, right? I am part human, part elf, and part angel." the General said. "And I have this, which only works for me and me alone."

"You have the Osterhagen Jewel! That is impossible!" Rodyle exclaimed in shock.

"What's more, I can use it to its fullest extent! And I will use it even if it destroys it to ensure that I help Colette and my friends and family here to save both worlds from you, the Desians, Cruxis and that ass Yggdrasill." the General said.

"Never! I will finish you all off before you can do anything and show everyone I have true power! And once you are dead, I will take that jewel to be used for it's rightful purpose!" Rodyle yelled. "My darling pets, come forth! Feed on the flesh of these wretched beings!"

Rodyle vanished in a transporter beam and then two smaller dragons flew over along with one really large one.

"Don't try to fight them! Run!" Colette yelled.

"And leave you here, no way princess!" the General yelled.

"Yeah, we didn't come all this way to just leave." Lloyd said.

"Let's finish these poor dragons and get out of here." Genis said.

"What a waste of a pretty specimen." Raine said with a sigh.

"My wish will come true, here and now." Presea said as she lifted her ax. "They are winged dragons, a subspecies of dragon. Excels in the pursuit and capture of prey."

"Today, they are our prey." the General said.

"We just need to defeat them before they get the chance on us!" Lloyd said. "Then we take Colette back!"

"Indeed, I have no intention of dying here and becoming part of the food chain without a fight." Regal said. "I must still atone for my sins and cannot do that if I am dead. My death would not be enough to pay back what I have done."

The fight actually went a lot better than expected, especially after Genis pulled off more than one of his most powerful mana attacks that made the General use his twice. Another unison that had Raine and Genis do the Prism Stars attack along with the others also pulling off their most powerful abilities ended the fight within a couple of minutes. Though all injured and tired, none of the injuries were serious and all were ready to get Colette and leave as quickly as possible.

The ground became red and powerful as it radiated out from Colette who was still being the field.

"No, it is too late!" Colette yelled.

"What is this ominous light that threatens to engulf us?!" Regal exclaimed.

"Arrgh! I can't move!" Sheena said.

"It's Colette!" Genis said. "The mana from Colette's body is flowing out towards us!"

"It is caused by that magic circle beneath her!" Raine said.

"Colette! Get out of there!" Lloyd yelled.

"I can't! I am chained to it! I can't move!" Colette said. "I'm sorry, I'm just a Chosen you couldn't even save her frien…."

"Shut up!" the General yelled, startling her and everyone else as he managed a step forward as his jewel glowed. "This is not your fault and it never was! We aren't dead and I do not plan on dying here either! We will get out of this and you need to think that as well!"

"Yeah Colette! You can't give up!" Lloyd yelled.

"Do not give up Colette." Presea said. "You haven't done anything wrong. What's is wrong is this system that demands the sacrifice of the Chosen!"

She managed to move forward and hit the field with her ax and ended up getting hurt in the process as she cried out in pain. The field dropped from the impact as Presea used her ax to keep from falling to her knees.

"Presea! Thank you!" Colette said.

"Whoa, what is up with the ground?!" Zelos asked as they all fell to the ground or their knees from the intense shaking.

"We have to get out of here!" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, I…" Colette began.

"Colette! You have to live!" Lloyd said.

"I know." Colette said.

Grabbing Presea, the others got in their Rheairds and took off as Colette flew up onto one. They raced away as the floating island broke apart and crashed into the ocean. Seeing as Presea passed out, they landed nearby in a forest.

"Is everyone okay?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm still alive!" Zelos said.

"It looks like everyone is alright." Sheena said.

"But for what purpose did that Rodyle character kidnap Colette?" Regal asked.

"Probably to get rid of us all." the General said as he was helping Raine with Presea. "They'd just chalk this all up to another Chosen that failed to become Martel like the other unfortunate ones and wait till another one came along they'd be able to take after the new said Chosen completed the journey."

"Rodyle told me he needed a Cruxis Crystal in order to control the Mana Cannon. But apparently, mine didn't work." Colette said.

"Good thing. That sort of device would drain the mana that is left in this world and more than likely, Sylvarant, real quickly. It would cause massive destruction and death when it hit whatever it was aimed at." the General said. "Come on Presea, wake up."

"What is this Mana Cannon?" Lloyd asked.

"Pietro, the man we saved in Hima, also spoke of this Mana Cannon." Raine said. "How do you know of the Mana Cannon General?"

"More like obvious deduction. A cannon has always been a devastating device that inflicts a lot of damage on impact. Since mana can be destructive and in the right hands, putting it together in a cannon form, which by reason alone says that that Rodyle wouldn't create one that simply would blow down a door when he could build one that would be able to wipe out an entire city, such as Meltokio." the General said.

"You make a good point." Raine said.

"Hey, Presea is waking up!" Genis said happily.

"Colette, are you okay?" Presea asked as she sat up slowly.

"Yes, thanks to you." Colette said with a bright smile.

"Hey, Presea smiled!" Lloyd said as they all saw it.

"Thanks for the help Presea. Glad to see you are still with us." the General said as he helped her sit up better.

"She resembles her." Regal said as the General gave him a look but said nothing. "Just as I thought."

"Now that we got our cute little Colette back and Presea is doing great again, we need to figure out our next step." Zelos said.

"Yeah, we got Colette back, so what now?" Genis asked.

"What else? We are going to separate the two worlds!" Lloyd said.

"So, we are going to form pacts with the Summon Spirits of both worlds." Zelos said.

"This is where I come in then. How about we start with the Summon Spirit, Gnome?" Sheena asked. "He should be near here."

"All right, that sounds good. Professor, is that alright with you?" Lloyd asked.

"What? Um, yes, sure. That's fine." Raine said not sounding like herself.

"Are you alright Raine?" the General asked very concerned. "You usually go all blitzed out in excitement about going to these temples and such. That response didn't sound like you really cared to go."

"Yeah Professor, is something wrong?" Lloyd asked with concern that everyone had.

"No, it's nothing. Just tired. Anyway, let's all get going. We can go to this temple tomorrow after we've had a good nights rest." Raine said.

They went to Sybak and Presea had no troubles going there since she was, fixed, and they only went there to see about getting more food there that they were running low on since this place sold most of what they'd find in Tethe'alla. Walking in, a guy spoke more to Raine than Colette when they passed by the Katz place to get to the merchant there.

"Excuse me pretty ladies!" a man in a school uniform of sorts with glasses, named Joshua, said.

"Hmm? Colette, Raine, sounds like someone is calling you." Zelos said.

"You don't have to rub it in that I'm not pretty!" Sheena yelled in Zelos face.

"I beg to differ." the General said. "Aside from Raine, you're the only other beautiful woman I have really seen."

"Really?" Sheena asked embarrasses as the General nodded.

"In a lot of ways, I'm surprised you aren't married yet. But considering your profession and what you've been having to do lately, it makes sense." the General said.

"Hey, the princess is very pretty." Zelos said.

"If you mean that lady in Meltokio, she had so much makeup on that I'm not sure what she really looked like. But I didn't find her interesting." the General said.

"Excuse me, but I have a ring that will perfectly suit the sexy lady with black hair." Joshua said.

"See, someone sees your radiance." the General said as Sheena blushed.

"It is a nice ring." Raine said as Sheena looked at it. "I like mine better."

"Yours is a wedding ring." Sheena said. "I do like this one though, it is pretty."

"Wow, it is a pink pearl!" Colette said as she saw it. "I think it would look good on you Sheena!"

"Really?" Sheena asked as she slipped it on. "It does look good. Why are you giving it to me?"

"I'll sell it to you for a hundred gald." Joshua said.

"Really?!" Sheena exclaimed in surprise.

"I can tell that ring is worth a lot more. Why so low?" the General asked.

"You sure it is not a fake?" Genis asked.

"No, it is real." Regal said as he looked at it.

"It's, something I gave to my ex-girlfriend a long time ago. She gave it back to me." Joshua said sadly.

"Oh." Sheena said.

"I was….she lied to me. Rosa, she chose a rich noble over a poor student like me." Joshua said.

"Cheer up. Money doesn't make the man." Sheena said as she walked closer.

"Thank you, you're not just pretty, but kinda as well. I'll give you this ring." Joshua said.

"But…" Sheena began.

"It's all right. As long as I keep it, I can't stop thinking about her. And I don't have the guts to throw it away, so please, take it. I'd rather have some pretty woman enjoy it instead of it going to waste." Joshua said.

"All right, I'll take good care of it." Sheena said.

"Thank you." Joshua said.

They walked away to go over and get supplies as Colette saw Presea's new ribbon.

"That ribbon looks good on you." Colette said with a smile.

"Looks good?" Presea asked.

"Yeah, it is really cute." Colette said.

"Is that, a compliment?" Presea asked.

"Of course!" Colette said.

"Thank you." Presea said as she blushed.

"You think so too, right Genis?" Colette asked.

"Oh yeah, that ribbon will stop any monster attack." Genis said as Presea turned redder and turned away. "Um, Presea? What did I say?"

"I was really left behind by time." Presea said as she glanced around. "Who is going to give me back my time? I want my time back."

"If you had it, would you really take it?" the General asked.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Presea asked as she turned around.

"Well, from what I have noticed about what your real age is, you'd be old or dead, unless I am wrong about how many years it has been. In which case, you wouldn't be here with friends who care about you and are glad for your help. If you didn't realize it yet, and I am sorry to say this when I know it will hurt, your father was rather sick from what we were told and if you hadn't taken that deal back then, he was going to pass on anyway, leaving you unfortunately still alone. Even though you know how old you really are, you can lie about it saying you're younger and no one will no the difference. I know you aren't thirty yet." the General said. "I'm 74….or is it 75 now? I can't recall my birthday…."

"Thank you General." Presea said as she grabbed his hand a moment.

"I try." the General said.

"Can we go back to Ozette?" Presea asked. "I need to get something I left behind."

"Sure, we aren't really in any rush anymore now that Colette is back with us again." Lloyd said as he walked up after hearing her ask. "Getting to Gnome is important but we have time to make a few stops or more."

"Thank you again Presea." Colette said as they were leaving Sybak.

"For what?" Presea asked.

"For rescuing me." Colette said.

"But it was my fault you were kidnapped so…" Presea said nervously.

"No it wasn't. It was Rodyle's fault. You mustn't worry about that, okay?" Colette said as Presea suddenly became embarrassed for a moment.

"I…I want to become like you." Presea said.

"Huh?" Colette asked in surprise considering her circumstances in life.

"I want to be someone who can smile and forgive everything." Presea said.

"I think you are doing a great job so far!" Colette said with a smile as Presea also smiled.

Once in Ozette, Presea got what she wanted from the house and then when they were getting ready to leave, Lloyd said he thought he saw someone who looked like Kratos. Seeing as it was important, they went into the village and not seeing him, figured he might be at the Inn for the night since night was coming.

"Have you heard of the handsome swordsman staying at this village lately?" a lady asked when they began asking her about Kratos, but didn't get far in their question. "He seems to be looking for some kind of special firewood."

"Special firewood?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, he said something about needing heat that could even melt the legendary Aionis." the lady said.

"Aionis? Now this sounds like something from a fairy tale." Regal said.

"What's Aionis?" Lloyd asked.

"A material Mithos the Hero received from the Goddess Martel. It is used to make equipment for the gods." Raine said.

"I've heard of that metal before." the General muttered. "I want to say my sword is made from that stuff but I don't know."

"What makes you think that?" Regal asked.

"I've never had to repair the blade or sharpen it." the General said. "But because of the way the sword is, not all of it is made of this, Aionis, which is why I needed Dirk to help with the spring mechanism and switch."

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen you sharpen it either. Just clean it." Raine said. "But it is am imaginary material that doesn't exist."

"I'm thinking otherwise." the General said. "I've cut down trees with it since the blade never dulls."

"I'm beginning to as well." Raine said. "I've seen you use that sword to cut metal in half and the blade wasn't damaged or scratched in the least."

"And this guy she is talking about is looking for firewood that could melt that? He sure is weird." Lloyd said.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Kratos!" the lady exclaimed.

"But Kratos is always…" Lloyd began in surprise like the others who were surprised at the name.

"Why is he looking for that kind of firewood?" Genis asked.

"I'm concerned about this." Lloyd said. "Let's keep a close eye on his movements until we know what he is doing."

Not feeling it was safe to stay the night, they left and went back to Sybak for the night and headed out the next morning to get Gnome. Feeling it was safer to keep from flying in the skies in case Kratos was watching since they did speak to the lady in a way that made the lady angry that showed they didn't like Kratos, they landed on the other side by the bridge and walked.

Halfway there, they stopped to rest a moment.

"Hey Genis, teach me how to use a Kendama!" Lloyd asked.

"What, you? Don't tell me you are going to fight with a Kendama too?" Genis said surprised.

"Ah no, it is not that, it just, looks kinda fun!" Lloyd said.

"I probably shouldn't, but I doubt you can do anything." Genis said as he handed his Shining Star over.

"Hey, don't make fun of me. I'll show you want my Dwarven trained nimble hands can do." Lloyd said as he tried to imitate what he had seen Genis do with it. "Hyah! Ugh! Yah! This is pretty difficult."

"Just like I thought, I knew it would be too difficult for you Lloyd." Genis said with that you are dumb expression look.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Zelos asked as he walked up.

"Kendama, it is pretty difficult." Lloyd said.

"Let me see. Let me try it for a minute." Zelos said as he grunted and such like Lloyd did. "Ugh. That's not suppose to happen."

"Oh come on, what are you doing? Let me see it for a minute." Sheena said as she took it from Zelos. "Hyah! Oh! Ah! Hmm, that's strange."

"None of you can do it." Genis said as he watched them all fail, miserably. And almost knock themselves out too.

"Hey, let me have that!" Lloyd said as he took it back and tried a lot harder than before. "Hyah! Oops!

Colette and Presea were talking nearby and had stopped to watch as the small group around Genis made idiots of themselves with Genis's Kendama as they failed miserably to even get it right once on its use. The two shared a laugh at the antics as Raine and the General were talking about school work and not noticing the others goofing off behind them quite a ways away. Both girls gasped though when the Kendama slipped out of Lloyd's hand and went flying into the air. It hit the General in the back of the head and he fell face first into Raine where they both landed on the ground, him unconscious on her chest.

"Hey, who threw this Kendama at us?!" Raine yelled as she picked it up with one hand and tried to get out from under the General with the other.

"Run away!" the other said as they did so as she threw it at them.

"There must be something wrong with me." Colette said sadly as she closed her shirt after they stopped to rest again a couple hours later and she had went off into the forest a moment.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Lloyd asked as she came out

"No, it is nothing." Colette said.

"If you are concerned about something, tell us." Lloyd said. "It is not good to worry all by yourself."

"Thanks." Colette said with a smile as Lloyd smiled back and then walked off. "Thank you Lloyd, really. But this, I can't tell anyone. I can't tell anyone about this body!"

"From here on out, I am putting Zelos in charge of overseeing your mathematics work." Raine said a hour later after they had woken up the next day after camping to ensure that they got there on foot still to keep evading anyone watching.

"What? This guy?" Genis asked.

"How can he possibly teach us?" Lloyd asked.

"Hey, hey, don't dismiss me, I graduated at the top of my class at the Imperial Research Academy." Zelos said.

"No way! I can't believe that Zelos is smarter than me!" Genis said.

"Ha, ha! From now on, you can call me Professor Zelos!" Zelos said.

"That is a nightmare." Genis said with his head hung.

"At this point, I am glad I'm not in school anymore." the General muttered quietly as Raine was next to him looking in one of her school books as the others were doing school.

"Why did you quit General?" Raine asked.

"I'm better at helping you instead of doing the work. Besides, I do remember doing my school work, though it was many years ago. So I can say for certain I graduated, even if it was unfortunately not from you." the General said.

"Well, technically considering how much you did learn and such, you did well in my opinion." Raine said. "And with everything that we've been doing lately on this journey, I really appreciate the help you are giving instead of adding to it."

"Hey Zelos, what is the answer to problem number three?" Colette asked.

"Hmm, what is it my dear Colette?" Zelos said as he walked over with hearts in his eyes that went away as he saw the problem. "Um, I'm not good at chemistry."

"Huh, but you graduated at the top of your class." Colette said. "At the Imperial Research Academy, right?"

"Well, yeah, I was good at math." Zelos said. "But as for everything else…"

"You were bad?" Colette asked.

"In more ways than one." the General muttered to himself nearby as he was helping Raine and laughed lightly as Raine cracked up.

"Then how did you manage to graduate at the top of your class?" Genis asked.

"Oh, that was easy!" Zelos said. "My hunnies took notes for me! They told me the answers to my test questions, took roll call in my place, etc, etc, you know."

"Hmm, so he has a lot more in common with Lloyd than he thinks." the General said as Raine looked confused for a moment until she realized what he meant as she also heard the conversation and then burst out laughing. "On the bright side…"

"Bright side? He cheated." Raine said.

"Yeah, but those unfortunate ladies that were all over him, got smarter and will go places in life if they make the right choices while Zelos, once he's not needed anymore after the worlds are saved, will be stuck trying to find a job with little to no skills." the General stated.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Raine said.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"I wonder what that relationship between Regal and Presea is?" Genis said.

They others had moved ahead as Sheena gave a brief summary of what she knew about Gnome as the few others were following behind a bit slower.

"Beats me. It sure seems that Regal has her on his mind a lot lately though." Lloyd said.

"I wonder if he has a crush on her." Genis said with a sad and jealous tone.

"No way! Their age difference is too great." Lloyd said. "They are an adult and child."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Genis said feeling better.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Zelos said.

"What do you mean?!" Genis asked.

"Age difference has no meaning in love." Zelos said. "I once knew a countess who married a man thirty years younger than her."

"Presea is mine!" Genis stated with a growl. "I won't give her up!"

"Good luck brat." Zelos said as he walked off with a small wave as Genis glared at him.

Going into the canyon that had Gnome, they saw the area wasn't exactly all that safe looking and Regal suggested they really watch their steps and each other's back if a tremor happened. As the got further into the Temple of Earth, they came across one of the ring changer devices.

"At this rate, one of these will somehow end up in our town and or castle once all is said and done." the General said as he rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I know they are important, but it seems like they are everywhere."

"Only the important places." Raine said as Lloyd activated the device.

"Hmm, what is it this time?" Lloyd asked as they watched to see.

A glow appeared all around him and then hit the ground making it tremor enough they all felt it.

"Whoa!" Lloyd said.

"Damn, that is dangerous." the General said. "Used in the wrong place, we could end up getting buried alive."

"Yeah, that was startling." Genis said.

"That was a big one." Colette said.

"Hmm, an earthquake that big might be enough to change the shape of the dungeon, such as places we could end up needing to go." Raine said. "Or to remove obstacles in our way."

"True, but we should be extra careful anyway." the General said.

"I agree." Regal said.

Heading forward, they came across a blockage in their path made my stalagmites that fell from the roof and was in the way.

"Might as well see if this will do the job." Lloyd said.

They fell into a pile while others slid down the slope nearby into the dark abyss below. With the path now clear, they headed forward across the bridge only to stop as there was someone in the way.

"Hmm, another Gnomelette." the General said.

"Hey, you losers just can't barge in here!" the little guy said.

"Yeah, it is another one." Lloyd said.

"Another one eh? You want to fight? Huh?" the little guy said in offense.

"We have business further ahead." Raine said. "Will you please let us through?"

"Well, Big Brother came back and all. Yeah, sure, go on." the little guy said as he moved out of the way.

"Thank you!" Colette said.

"Aww, you don't have to thank me hunny. You're making me blush." the little guy said.

"Hmm, that sounds like someone we know…" Genis said as everyone turned to look at Zelos.

"What? That's what I am like?! Talk about a shock…" Zelos said in shock.

"Let's go." Lloyd said.

"Hey, isn't anyone going to say something?" Zelos asked as he was the last one needing to go across as they were continuing.

"Zelos, I think you and that small child are different." Presea said as she turned on the bridge to him.

"Oh, Presea!" Zelos said with happiness.

"Presea, not all questions require a response." Regal said as he came up to her. "In this case, it is fine to ignore Zelos."

"I see." Presea said.

"You're one to talk…" Zelos said.

They continued on and went up a high hill instead of going deeper and went across a bridge that didn't look safe but was. Once over there, they found a treasure chest and saw some below on the different sections of the walls. Figuring it was best to keep looking and see about seeing what those chest might have they went that direction only to be stopped by another Gnomelette.

"What? You losers got a problem? You wanna fight?" the little guy asked.

"Are they all like this?" Lloyd asked with a sigh he heard someone else have.

"They must have had poor upbringing." Zelos said.

"Just like you." Sheena said.

"Ouch! Sheena! That's harsh!" Zelos said acting really hurt.

"What are you babbling about? What're here for?" the little guy asked.

"We wish to go further in." Raine said. "Would you mind letting us through?"

"You want me to let you through for free? The world don't work that way kid." the little guy said.

"We have to pay a toll, in a cave? I've just about seen everything now." the General said.

"You and your brothers look and act way too much alike." Lloyd said. "So, what is it that you want?"

"What is, spicy, like? Does, spicy, taste good? Gimme something spicy to eat!" the little guy said.

"He wants something spicy to eat?" Genis asked. "Maybe like curry?"

"Oh! Yeah! That's good! Feed me that!" the little guy said.

"Then, let's take a break here." Raine said.

"Who will cook?" Regal asked.

"That depends on who is best at it." the General said. "Personally, I'm not. I'm better at sweet things."

"I can, but I'm not feeling like cooking at the moment." Genis said. "And we definitely don't want Raine to try…ow!"

"Anything else you want to say?" Raine asked with a clenched fist.

"Hmm." Lloyd said thinking.

"I vote Raine." the General said.

"Okay. Professor, how about you make some?" Lloyd asked without thinking first, only because the General just suggested it.

"What? I'm going to make it?" Raine asked not seeing Genis look in shock and horror.

"I can't believe you picked Raine…" Genis said hanging his head and not seeing her walk over to him. "Oh, I get it! You're going to find out if the Gnomelette can really taste or n…"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Raine asked after hitting him in the head. "I'd be happy to make it, Lloyd."

"Thanks." Lloyd said.

About half an hour later, it was done as they sat by and watched.

"Oh! So this is spicy!" the little guy said.

"What do you think? Give it a try." Raine said.

"Oh! Spicy, spicy!" the little guy said.

"He even ate the bowl." the General said with a sickly face. "They must have a digestive system of…I'm not sure what to call it."

"Considering it is Raine's cooking." Genis whispered. "I'm surprised he didn't keel over dead."

"He probably doesn't understand what spicy is." Lloyd said.

"I guess it is a good thing he can't tell the taste." Genis said.

"I worked really hard on it. Would you like to try some Lloyd?" Raine asked.

"But this guy has already eaten all of it." Lloyd said.

"Oh, that's too bad." Raine said as she noticed that was the case.

"I tasted it." the General said. "It wasn't as spicy as I thought it would be."

"Well…" Raine said as the little guy walked off happy. "I added some sugar to see how it would turn out figuring if it was too spicy, I didn't want to end up hurting the Gnomelette or killing him by accident."

"Huh. It is probably the first dish that Raine ever got made that was actually edible." Genis said as she bopped him on the head again. "I'm shutting up!"

Going forward again, they ran into another one just as quickly.

"What? You losers got a problem? You want to fight?" the little guy asked.

"Their reactions are identical to the point that it's just silly…" Lloyd said. "No, we don't have any business with you."

"Hmm? You're face says, We came here to meet the Summon Spirit of Earth, but we're spending all our time with these weirdo's." the little guy said. "And we may still get stuck again in some place. Maybe we should've just kept going and not wasted time stopping here. But then again, this guy might be useful, right?"

"What kind of face is that?" Lloyd asked perplexed.

"You want me to help you?" the little guy asked.

"What?!" Lloyd asked with everyone equally shocked.

"What do you want this time?" Genis asked.

"What? Nothin'. Don't need nothing." the little guy said.

"This one is nice." Presea said.

"Please, help us." Raine said.

"Okay then, I'll be waiting for you at the secret passage up ahead, so hurry up." the little guy said as he jumped off the ledge.

They went about dropping down through the damaged boarded ledges and got a few things of great value and use until they hit bottom. Raine was impressed with the huge dragon monster that was the only monster there and they had to fight it to get past to where they saw the Gnomelette. Despite the size of the dragon, he was easy to take down even though a few of them got burned by his fire breath attack.

"Oh, you guys." the little guy said. "You're the ones that guy me the potion."

"This must be Big Brother." Lloyd said.

"They all look the same so it is hard to tell." Colette said.

"Do you want to go back up? Then use this hole." the little guy said. "It is a secret passage that only Gnomelettes use."

"Thanks Big Brother." Lloyd said as they went it and crawled up to the top.

Once there at the crossroads to going down or up to the large bridge they crossed before finding the guy who asked for spicy food, they met up with another Gnomelette.

"Oh, there you are." the little guy said. "There's a big chasm further in. We have to drop down the path above unto it to get past it. I'll go on over there."

"What do we do?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there." the little guy said.

"All right." Lloyd said.

"Okay, I'm going now, but do something about those monsters along the way." the little guy said. "It's really annoying when one of them touches me."

"So, I need to make sure no enemies touch you, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, I'll raise a big fuss when they do." the little guy said.

They asked the guy to wait as they had something to do and went back and grabbed the treasures they missed before and then came back up and did as he asked.

"This place must be a good source of mineral deposits." Raine said. "Especially since the Summon Spirit of Earth resides here."

"Hmm, since this is known as the place where the Summon Spirit of Earth sleeps, it had laid untouched by human hands." Regal said.

"If there was no Summon Spirit, I wonder if the hands of industry would come here as well." Raine said sadly as she recalled a few places she had seen that were once beautiful and or grand looking and were now defiled or worse by excavation for minerals and such.

"People are greedy." Regal said. "Even with the Summon Spirit of Earth here, there are people with no hearts that would not hesitate to intrude."

"Maybe the civilizations of old were destroyed by people like that." Raine said in wonder while sad at the prospect of it being true.

"Perhaps." Regal said.

"Hmm, I wonder what a Gnomelette is?" Lloyd asked.

"They are so cute." Colette said.

"Cute?" Lloyd asked in surprise. "They are rude and you can't tell what they are thinking."

"Really? I think they are cute. Right Presea?" Colette asked.

"Is that, cute?" Presea asked with confusion.

"I dunno." Lloyd said.

"Hmm, I will give it a try." Presea said as she suddenly turned angry. "You want to make something of it?! Huh?!"

"Whoa, Presea! What was that about?" Lloyd asked startled.

"Was that not, cute?" Presea asked.

"Colette meant that they look cute Presea." the General said. "Which in a lot of ways, they are. Their attitude is not cute but rude."

"Oh, I see." Presea said. "What would be an example of cute?"

"Well…" the General said as he pulled a mirror out of his bag. "Look in the mirror here and smile for me."

She did so and saw herself smiling back, sort of genuinely.

"Now that is what we call cute." the General said.

"Ah." Presea said a bit unsure.

"When Colette smiles and is really happy, she has a cute expression on her face." the General said.

"Why do you have a mirror?" Regal asked.

"Need something to show my reflection so I can shave every morning. Otherwise I end up with patches I missed on my face. I admit, having Raine laugh at me is worth seeing the look on her face, but it isn't worth having everyone else laugh at me." the General said.

"Indeed. I have had that same trouble myself." Regal said.

They got him to where he wanted to go safely and ended up on an old bridge overlooking the large chasm.

"Oh, you're here!" the little guy said.

"So, what do we do now?" Lloyd asked.

"You and I are going to cause an earthquake at the same time." the little guy said. "Then this path will fall down, okay?"

"I get it. We are going to increase the strength of the shock." Lloyd said.

"That is rather dangerous." the General said.

"But it is the only way down." Genis said.

"And from the looks of it here, I think that is where Gnome is." Sheena said. "So we have no choice."

"All right everyone, I'll use the ring and everyone else can all jump with him." Lloyd said. "One, two, three!"

They got it right on the second try and all ended up, thankfully still standing even though a bit wobbly, on what was left of the former bridge that was across a gap between the large open room and some path going back to the entrance from what they saw.

"Hey, you almost got us killed!" Lloyd said.

"Oh! I didn't think about what would happen if it fell." the little guy said.

"If we didn't have these Exspheres, we'd be dead." Lloyd said.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Well, I'm going now." the little guy said as he left.

Heading forward, they went up to the raised platform and saw it was similar to the others they had found at the other Summon Spirit locations. Several dirt mounds appeared and dropped as the ground quaked and then all stopped as a large, gopher appeared in the circle.

"So, this is Gnome." Lloyd said.

"Since Volt was Undine's opposite, Gnome's is…" Genis began.

"Efreet! If we wake up Efreet, that will severe the mana flow, right?" Lloyd asked.

"You got that partially right. At least the severing of the mana link." the General said.

"Yeah. But Efreet is not Gnome's opposite Lloyd." Raine said in disappointment. "It is Sylph. Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you before you remember it?"

"I see the level of education in Sylvarant matches the status of the world." Regal said.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that!" Lloyd said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Lloyd, that was not a compliment." Presea said.

"No kidding. As for the level of education, it is actually higher, though the technological level isn't." the General said. "Sadly, Lloyd isn't a good student when it comes to school work."

"That is putting it mildly." Raine said.

"All right, here we go." Sheena said as she stepped forward.

"Hmm, so you're a summoner huh? Well, look, sorry, but I already have a pact with Mithos, k?" Gnome said.

"There is Mithos's name again." Colette said. "He must have been amazing!"

"I'm willing to bet he made a pact with all the Summon Spirits." the General said.

"At this point, I have to agree." Raine said.

"I am Sheena!" Sheena said. "I seek a pact with Gnome. I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact, with me."

"Man, you sure use some stuffy language." Gnome said as Sheena looked embarrassed as she heard laughter behind her from a few people, one of which she knew was the General. "Bleh."

"Um, well, I mean, this is how I was taught to do it." Sheena said.

"Really? Oh yeah, well, whatever." Gnome said with little care that turned into excitement. "All right, show me whatcha got. Bring it on! Come on!"

"And more than likely with each Summon Spirit we come across, we'll be fighting them too." the General said as everyone agreed.

The fight was a lot harder than they expected as Gnome kept using his mana attacks, all earth based of course, and continued to knock them to the ground several times over before they could even get in a attack. Colette used her Holy Song to help them as Genis blasted him with several attacks and the General pulled off his comet attack. In the end, Sheena beat him when she had one of her summons come along and help, giving him a good wash down as it were.

"You guys fight dirty, you know that? I mean, what's up with this nine on one garbage?! Mithos, well, he did it by himself!" Gnome exclaimed.

"Great, we got a complainer." the General said with a sigh as everyone heard him. "Bad enough Volt tried to fry our asses to make us go away or kill us so he'd be left alone, but this guy is having a fit over us beating him when he is larger and a lot stronger."

"Yeah, well…" Gnome began. "Whatever. Make your vow already!"

"I serious thought he was going to attack us again." Raine muttered as Sheena made her vow.

"Same here." Lloyd said.

"Augh, this guy is hard to deal with." Sheena said in frustration as she rubbed her face. "Anyway, for the sake of creating a place where the two worlds no longer must sacrifice one another, gimme your power!"

"Hmm, well, alright! I'll lend my power to you guys." Gnome said sounding happy.

He turned into a ball of light and landed on her like the others.

"Now all we have to do is make a pact with Sylph and we'll severe another one of the mana flows." Lloyd said.

"We still got Ifreed, I think Aska is the name, along with another light spirit.." the General said as he tapped his fingers off on counts. "Then there is the darkness guy down past the Fooji Mountains if I remember correctly and then the ice spirit. I think that is it."

"Do we really need all of them?" Zelos asked.

"Better safe than sorry." Genis said.

"It will be worth the adventure." Lloyd said.

"I would like to see all of them." Raine said with her excited archeological tone.

"Where should we go next then?" Presea asked.

"I hear the Summon Spirit, Celsius, resides near Flanoir." Regal said.

"That is the ice place." the General said as he held his arms in a hug fashion to himself. "Cold doesn't begin to describe that continent."

"Okay, let's go have a look." Lloyd said.

As they got outside, they rested for a moment since they were still recovering from fighting Gnome, mostly because they got tossed around or knocked down by his earth attacks.

"Very unlike you to be brooding." Lloyd said.

"Hey, what are you trying to say?" Zelos asked.

"Well, you act like there is nothing wrong even when there is." Lloyd said surprising him. "What?"

"You really seem to, I mean, um, forget it." Zelos said.

"What? Come on Zelos, you can tell me." Lloyd said.

"No, no, no. It's not like me. Anyway, you just totally impressed me with what you just said." Zelos said.

"Oh." Lloyd said.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" Zelos said with offense.

They left and got on the Rhearids and headed for the snowy continent. Sheena had them stop near the river of her village saying there was something important that needed to be done.

"Now that Colette has come back." Sheena said. "It is time to float the wish tag down the river."

"Yes." Presea said.

"So, we are really going to let it float away?" Lloyd asked.

"If you continue to carry a wish tag that came true, it will bring bad misfortune." Presea said.

"Okay, I hear ya." Lloyd said reluctantly.

"Then, I will break it now." Presea said as she did so.

Lloyd groaned and tried to speak, but said nothing as Sheena spoke.

"Okay then, into the water then. Undine, carry this tag into the river!" Sheena said.

"No! All my hard work!" Lloyd complained loudly as it was floating away quickly with Undine's help.

"Oh shut up!" Sheena exclaimed. "Or we'll throw you into the river too!"

Colette giggled as Lloyd hung his head and shoulders in defeat.

"You're cold Sheena." Lloyd muttered.

Once there, they ended up in a snow storm that drew them off course and made it difficult to see much less fly in some ways. Not having much choice, they landed where they saw lights and while they did see it was the city and headed towards it, there was several penguin creatures that attacked them, which they dispatched. Regal said the penguin quills were important for a reason he was unsure of for the moment, so they grabbed a handful for later if they became needed.

They headed into the city and were about to go to the Inn when they saw a man that seemed injured or something at the steps of a closed building and looked rather terrible. Colette actually noticed the man more than anyone else and asked Raine to help him if he was hurt so they all went over.

"Are you alright?!" Lloyd asked.

"Augh." the unknown man, Abyssion, said.

"Please, hang on!" Colette said.

"I'm sorry." Abyssion said as he rose to his feet. "It seems that I have been struck by evil energy."

"Evil energy?" Lloyd asked.

"I've never heard of that sort of thing." the General said. "Is it like a curse?"

"Do you by any chance possess the Devil's Arms?" Abyssion said as he had started to answer the question.

"Devil's Arms?" Lloyd asked confused.

"I've heard of it before, but it was many years ago." the General said.

"That Evil Eye that little girl possess is one of the Devil's Arms." Abyssion said.

Colette pulled it out of her bag as the man nodded.

"How did you know she had it, even when we didn't know what it truly was?" Raine asked.

"Who are you too?" Lloyd asked.

"My apologies. My name is Abyssion. I am the last surviving member of a family of demon hunters." Abyssion said.

"I'm Lloyd. I'm on a journey with my companions." Lloyd said as the others told off their names after him.

"What does a family of demon hunters do?" Colette asked.

"There was once a man named Nebilim who attempted to conquer Tethe'alla." Abyssion said. "Nebilim was eventually defeated by a single swordsman, but his lingering hatred fused itself into the swordsman's nine pieces of arms and cursed the swordsman's descendants."

"Wow, that is pretty scary." Lloyd said.

"The family of demon hunters are the descendants of the swordsman who defeated Nebilim." Abyssion said. "Every member of my family has lost their lives to the curse of the Devil's Arms. Because of that curse dear lady, is how I could feel your young lady friend here had one of them."

"I was beginning to wonder if you were evading the question." Raine said.

"That's terrible though." Colette said. "Is there anything that can be done?"

"If all nine items are gathered and sealed, the family curse will be lifted." Abyssion said.

"So that's why you are asking us about the Devil's Arms." Lloyd said.

"Yes. However, the curse has progressed more quickly than I expected." Abyssion said. "And I too, have been struck by Nebilims evil energy. I think it will be difficult for me to continue gathering the Devil's Arms in my condition."

"Let's help him Lloyd!" Colette said.

"Yeah, after all, we have some of the Devil's Arms." Lloyd said.

"One." the General muttered.

"Let's go find the rest ourselves." Lloyd said.

"Are you sure? It is not a minor task." Abyssion said.

"Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need." Lloyd stated.

"Then please, take this sword and key." Abyssion said handing them to Lloyd. "The Devil's Arms carry the will of Nebilim and the pieces respond to each other. When this sword reacts, you will surely find Devil's Arms in the area. When you have collected all the arms, please return here to Flanoir."

"Does the curse of the Devil's Arms affect anyone besides members of the family?" Presea asked.

"Hmm? No, it shouldn't." Abyssion said.

"Well, we have had the one Colette is carrying for awhile, and nothing has seemed to have changed for anyone." the General said.

"What is it Presea?" Colette asked seeing her uneasy.

"No, it is nothing." Presea said.

"Okay then, we'll be back as soon as we find the other arms Abyssion." Lloyd said.

"Thank you, I am in your debt." Abyssion said.

As they went to the right to go further in, a man asked them if they had a item called Celsius Tears.

"Celsius tears?" Lloyd asked. "What is that?"

"Celsius Tear is a famous ice flower in Flanoir." the man said. "It has the mysterious power to freeze anything."

"Freeze anything, I don't know of anything like that." Lloyd said.

"I see, if you find any, please let me know. I'll pay whatever you ask." the man said seriously.

"Okay." Lloyd said.

"Also, be careful when handling the Celsius Tear, if you touch it directly, you'll be badly burned." the man said.

"Then how do we get it?" Lloyd asked.

"You'll be fine if you touch it with the Penguinsit Gloves." the man said. "Ask the old man at the accessory shop about it."

"That flower sounds incredibly fascinating! I sincerely hope we find it, so I may study it!" Raine said, much to no ones surprise.

They bought some food and a lot of the white satay, which the General needed to make the sweets he and a few others really liked. Colette talked to another dog and named it like the one at the beginning of town and then they moved on. They went a bit too far and ended up at the weapons shop where they got a few things, sold others and then went to the accessory shop by it where they bought a few things again, sold others and then talked to a elderly man at the fireplace.

"Oh! You have Penguinist Quills!" the old man said. "I'll make you a pair of Penguinist Gloves! Give the quills to me."

They gave what they had figuring they had nothing to lose.

"Oh! Good, good! This is my first job in awhile! Now, just wait there a minute." the old man said.

"I don't mind waiting. The cold out there is not something I really want to venture back into unless necessary." the General said as the others agreed and sat in the chairs or on the ground as Zelos flirted with the young lady behind the accessory counter.

"There, it is done. Here is your Penguinist Gloves." the old man said. "Please, take them."

They put them on and thanked the man greatly for his help, not only because they needed them to possibly get the Celsius Tear, but also because they were really good at keeping their hands warm now. He didn't ask for anything in return and refused it when they tried to offer, so they thanked him again and left. After asking around a bit, they all stayed at the Inn for the night since it was a bit darker and then left for the Temple of Ice in the morning. Having the Rheairds made it easy to fly over and then land, going in while the sun was still just getting up.

"Wow! Snow! Whoa, it's cold!" Lloyd said after picking up some.

"Lloyd! Look! Icicles!" Colette exclaimed as they saw them hanging off the mountain.

"Oh, wow, you're right! They're huge!" Lloyd said.

"Why are they so excited?" Sheena said as she rubbed her arms.

"Let us quickly forge the pact with the Summon Spirit and leave this place." Regal said.

"Yeah, the sooner the better." the General said as he more or less jogged in place to keep warm.

"Seriously..." Sheena said.

"I guess when you get older, you hate cold or hot weather. I mean, I feel perfectly fine, you know?" Zelos said.

"Hey! I'm only nineteen!" Sheena yelled.

"I don't even feel like responding to that." Regal said.

"And I thought she was older. Damn, I feel even older." the General muttered with a sad sigh as he hung his head.

"I... I'm not cold.... I'm not cold." Raine said before grabbing the General's arm and putting it around her. "Who am I kidding, I'm freezing."

Getting past the few monsters and finding some nice equipment inside some chest just buried in the snow, they found the ring changer near the opening. Moving around a lot and fighting the different monsters helped them stay warmer and they only started feeling the cold when they didn't move a lot.

"Well, obviously it will be some sort of ice, thing is will shoot out." the General said as Lloyd was about to touch it.

"Why do you say that?" Lloyd asked.

"Because you have always said out loud that you wonder what the ring does now after touching those things." Genis said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Lloyd said as he touched it. "Whoa, the ring suddenly got cold!"

"Hmm, that is different." Raine said as she touched it. "It is cold. It never changed temperature with the other places, especially with the first temple which was the fire one."

"I bet you can use the rings power to freeze anything." Genis said.

"Okay, let's test it on you then." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd!" Genis about yelled.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding." Lloyd said holding his hands up.

There was a few other chest here and there they found nice things in. Fighting Bigfoot was rather cool and Raine wanted to try studying the creature, that was until it tossed a large snowball at her that would have really injured her had it not been for the General cutting it in half and taking the brunt of what was actually half ice, half snow.

Going up a curve, they found another treasure and a passage leading outside that they were going to avoid when Regal spotted something shiny on the other ledge out of their reach. Raine was sure it looked like a flower and seeing as it looked like ice, they all figured it had to be the Celsius Tear the man wanted. Going out and around, they entered back in and found it was that flower.

"So, this is Celsius Tear." Lloyd said.

"That is a beautiful flower." the General said kneeling by it. "I've seen crystal made flowers like this in Palmacosta. Or was it Meltokio?"

"I saw them too, and it was Meltokio." Raine said as she made Lloyd back away so she could be the one to pick the flower. "I admit they were pretty, but something like this would be a nicer gift. Alas, even if I was to keep it, I'd have to end up leaving it here in order for it to stay this way."

"Why's that?" Lloyd asked.

"Even though this flower is a flower of ice and extremely cold, I doubt it would stay this way for long if I were to take it to a warmer climate." Raine said as she looked at the picked flower with interest and wrote notes. "The other possibility, is it will end up turning whatever region it is in, into a large frozen plot of land instead."

Once she got done and put it someplace safe, they headed back in further.

"Brrrrrr.....I think I'm going to freeze." Sheena said as she rubbed her arms.

"It's rare to hear you complain about the temperature." Genis said.

"I like it when it's hot, but I can't stand the cold." Sheena said through chattering teeth.

"I just prefer a stable temperature." the General said as he rubbed his arms as well.

"You should wear something warmer then Sheena." Genis said.

"You're the one that looks like you should be freezing." Sheena said.

"I've gotten used to it." Genis said.

"I guess kids are more adaptable." Sheena said.

They went up around a section and found more dripping water which Lloyd used the ring on. They weren't sure at first what the block of ice might be needed for until Raine looked out across the large area and had them drop it into the small passage between the rock wall they came through. Heading across it, Raine looked out over a large body of water that wasn't frozen and had rocks sticking out here and there. Going further, they made it to the pool of water itself and saw a opening in the rock where water continued to come in without freezing.

"Must be a drain spot in this place somewhere." the General said.

"If we freeze the lake, it looks like we could walk to the other side." Lloyd said.

"Possible, but I do not think that will be the case." Raine said. "That ice we came across outside near that treasure chest was so slick, if it hadn't been for Colette being able to fly, even though she bounced off the snow wall on the other side, she might have been stuck there. I think once the water is frozen, we may have to slide across and use all those rocks and spikes sticking out of the water to actually get there."

"I believe that to be the case as well." Regal said.

"Go ahead Lloyd, freeze the water." Genis said.

He tried but it didn't do anything but add ice to the water.

"Perhaps we you use the Celsius Tear Professor." Presea suggested.

"That's right!" Raine said excitedly. "It would have the power to do such a thing. Oh, to be able to see the ability of this flower has made it an even more pleasant and scientific memory!"

The watched the water quickly turn to a large sheet of frozen ice which was as slick as they expected.

"Great work Professor. Now we can get to the other side." Lloyd said.

They got over there after Raine looked it all over for a moment from the place she saw everything before and then showed them the direction they needed to go by making it a follow the leader game as they did what she did. Once on the other side, they found a slab next to a closed door.

"The answer lies within the place with a view?" Lloyd said reading it.

"It must be a clue to opening the door." Raine said.

"Where's this place with a view?" Lloyd asked.

"I've got it!" Raine said as she smacked one hand into the other. "Up there where I was is the place it talked about. Give me a moment to think."

"These things turn." the General said as he turned one of the ice totems that were in four places like a compass.

"I think I know what direction they need to be." Raine said as she got in front of them where they entered and directed them which directions they had to be turned. "North faces left, east faces south, south faces right, and the last stays as it is."

The door opened shortly after they got them in that position. Going in, they found themselves in a large cave with nowhere to go further and the platform thing the Summon Spirits kept appearing in. As they got closer to the platform the Summon Spirit was suppose to show up in, they were surprised when the room got cold and ice appeared on most of the places on the floor.

"You who posses the right of the pact. I am Celsius, one who is bound to Mithos, the hero." Celsius said while not appearing.

"Why am I not surprised." the General said shaking his head as Sheena started to talk. "Mithos is gone, we are here to make a new pact, or that lady there I mean, and I am assuming that on some level that all of you Summon Spirits are connected with each other in a way who have some clue of what is going on with the others, so you should know why we are here."

"General! What are you doing?!" Sheena said.

"Ah, so you are this General Prime, who made a pact with Volt, and then canceled it." Celsius said, still not appearing. "I know who you all are now. Very well, if you wish to seek a pact with me, speak pact maker."

"I seek a pact with Celsius. I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me." Sheena said.

"How amusing." Celsius said, still not appearing as she laughed. "Very well, you can have use of my powers, but only if you are able to handle me first."

She appeared before them after a large blast of ice sprung up out of the ground and then shattered. Fenrir also appeared by her side.

"Fenrir is with her?!" the General exclaimed in surprise. "Dammit lady, I was looking for him for years!"

No fighting broke out as Celsius stopped with her hand at Fenrir.

"You have seen Fenrir before then General Prime." Celsius said.

"Seen?! Hell, I fought with him once while I was here a good ten years or so ago. The team I was with got attacked by a large worm that is able to survive the colds here and he suddenly showed up and also attacked me. As best as I can figure, he saw my necklace and backed off, helped out and then bowed his head at me before leaving." the General said.

"Necklace?" Celsius said with a frown, that instantly changed as he pulled it out of his shirt. "You are the bearer of the Osterhagen Jewel. I had no idea. This certainly complicates things."

"Complicates?" Sheena asked with confusion as she stayed at ready to send her cards.

"The Osterhagen Jewel is special pact maker. Are you not aware of one of it's most important capabilities?" Celsius asked.

"Um, no." Sheena said. "Why should I be?"

"I lost my memory some time back and ended up in Sylvarant. I've been recently getting it back, but not all of it. I didn't get the full story of what the jewel was capable of that I can remember from my grandmother." the General said. "Why?"

"One of the reasons the Osterhagen Jewel was created was to give someone not trained in the ability if using or making pacts, to do so and have command over the Summon Spirits that they made a pact with. Once the pact was made, their abilities along with the Summon Spirits would be increased substantially. It was Cruxis attempt to take control of us, but that jewel was stolen and presumed lost or destroyed. That was until you made a pact with Volt which many of us then realized it was still around." Celsius said.

"That would explain that powerful attack you used when you called on Volt after Genis used his Indignation while enraged." Raine said.

"Sorry to interrupt, and no offense, but I'm getting cold just standing here." Sheena said as she rubbed her hands together. "What does this do for us, or me in this case for making the pact?"

"If the bearer of the Osterhagen Jewel was making the pact and showed the said jewel, I would have joined with him automatically. Volt was supposed to, but didn't want anything to do with anyone and fought back. Only by loosing did he have no choice but to form the pact. Because it is you pact maker and not him, I must see if you are worthy of my power." Celsius said.

"Oh great." Sheena said with a sigh as she hung her head. "I wish I knew all of this before we started and he could have done all the work."

"Seeing as we have no choice, I ask that you forgive me if I end up seriously hurting you." the General said as Celsius nodded.

The fight didn't last too long with her since Genis used explosion and the General slammed her with his powerful mana attack afterward which took her out of the fight. Fenrir was a bit more trouble because of his speed and while he didn't do a lot of damage to them, him knocking them down made it incredibly hard to have enough time to concentrate and hit him with any mana attacks. It ended up by using brute force and almost literally, dog piling on him, to take him down.

She stood after the battle was over and Fenrir returned to her side.

"Excellent." Celsius said with a tone she was impressed. "It would appear my freezing chill is but a summer breeze to you."

"Speak for yourself." Zelos muttered with a chatter.

"No kidding." the General said while trying to ignore his freezing ass where his pants were wet along with parts of his legs from sliding on the ice and water.

"While I will surely recover quickly, that was a impressive attack General. I expected no less." Celsius said. "Now, speak your vow. A vow worthy of my power!"

"For the sake of creating a place in which the two worlds no longer must sacrifice one another, I ask that thou grant me thy power!" Sheena stated.

"Understood pact-maker. I expect you to use my power well." Celsius said. "Furthermore, Fenrir will aid you, but only as long as you are in the land of ice. When you leave, he shall return here and if you ever return, just call and he will be at your side once again."

"Thanks." Sheena said surprised.

Celsius disappeared in a ball of light and landed on Sheena and then vanished.

"Now, all we have to do is make a pact with Ifreet, and we'll be able to severe the mana flow." Lloyd said. "All right, we are counting on you for the next one too Sheena!"

"You got it!" Sheena said.

"That was a very interesting conversation." Raine said. "I really wish we could start over and have you become the summoner."

"Why me?" the General asked, seeing Sheena somewhat agreed.

"If you were in charge of them, I think they would heed you better and actually talk to me." Raine said with a sigh. "I had Sheena call one of the Summon Spirits for me to try and talk to, but they only looked at me and then asked if Sheena needed them for something important and left."

"Sorry, I wish I could be more help." the General said.

As they left, Zelos started talking about Celsius as he did other women. Someone commented after a long talk between several people in which Zelos was put down pretty badly for being someone who does more than chase skirts, basically saying his true nature was a philanderer. Lloyd and Genis didn't understand it all that well, but knew what the word meant now that they had a picture to go with the word and more examples than they needed to see, and have heard. Zelos was upset and hurt, but Sheena commented he had it coming and was rather surprised the General hadn't punched him out before when he began back in Meltokio before Sheena rejoined them.

Once they got out of the Temple of Ice and were heading back to Flanoir to rest and such, they heard a rumbling noise and saw something off in the distance. In the sky, it darkened considerably and swirled around as lightening erupted in it before shooting out and hitting some place on the earth with tremendous force.

"What's going on?!" Zelos exclaimed.

"That's….the direction of Ozette…" Presea said with tense worry.

"Yes." Regal said.

"What could it be? There's a staggering amount of mana flowing from that lightening." Genis said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Raine said.

"Good thing we can fly. We need to go check it out immediately." the General said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Lloyd said.

Once they got there, they found it was unfortunately the place where the lightening struck.

"No!" Colette said as they saw the village burning greatly.

"This…is, horrible." Presea said.

"What happened here?!" Lloyd asked.

"Look!" Colette said as she pointed.

"Lloyd! Look!" Genis said also pointing.

The group all noticed and not many were surprised when the General ran over and jumped through burning timbers as he rushed to save some boy lying on the ground and still looking alive.

"Look out!" Colette yelled.

A large tree landed nearby as he had grabbed the boy and rolled out of the way just in time.

"What's wrong, is he okay?" Lloyd asked as they got to where he was.

"He's not responding." the General said as Raine looked at him briefly.

"We have to get out of here!" Lloyd said.

They managed to avoid the fires and get down to Presea's house where Raine was able to save the boy. They were all standing around as was the unknown boy.

"What the hell happened here?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't really know. Suddenly, lightening fell from the sky and angels attacked the village." the unknown boy said.

"Angels?" Raine asked with worry.

"They had wings. Those with wings are angels, right?" the unknown boy asked.

"Dammit, it must have been the Cruxis!" Lloyd said in anger.

"Cruxis. So angels destroyed the village." Presea said.

"Presea, are you okay?" Regal asked with worry.

"I'm fine." Presea said. "But, this unsettling irritation. Is this, anger?"

"If you feel like getting back at someone in a violent way or feel like breaking something or even yelling, or all of the above, then yes." the General said. "You aren't the only one here that feels it Presea."

"I'm impressed you survived." Zelos said. "Are you the only survivor? What's your name?"

"My name is Mithos. I lived by myself on the outskirts of the village so…" Mithos said.

"You have the same name as Mithos the hero!" Lloyd said.

"Wait, are you a half-elf?" Genis asked.

"I…I, no." Mithos said uneasily.

"With that answer, he is one." the General said.

"You can relax. You can tell , can't you? We have the same blood flowing through of veins as you do." Raine said.

"You are half-elves too?!" Mithos said in surprise.

"Raine is and so is her brother Genis. I've got, part elf in me, the others are…um, never mind." the General said trailing off.

"But why are you with humans then?!" Mithos asked.

"Not all humans are bad. Same with half-elves. It is the person, not the people that is bad." the General said.

"It is unfortunate that many half-elves are considered outcast because the majority has caused trouble enough all half-elves are detested." Raine said. "If not for these humans, which I include the General here even though he is one of us in part, we would be dead."

"It's okay. We are all friends here." Colette said with a smile.

"Humans and half-elves as friends? You're lying!" Mithos said.

"You know, a half-elf is also a half-human." the General said.

"So what?" Mithos said. "Humans only get along with their own kind and elves have rejected anyone not of their kind, leaving half-elves to be hated by both sides. Elves don't want us and humans want to kill or enslave us!"

"Seriously, my sister and I are part of this group." Genis said. "He's part human, part elf and part angel."

"I really didn't want him to know that after the village was just attacked." the General said as he rubbed his nose.

"Oh, sorry General." Genis said.

"You're an angel?! Wait, you're name is General? As in General Prime? Leader of the half-elf rebellion?!" Mithos exclaimed.

"Well, I am General Prime, but there is no rebellion." the General said with a frown. "My army was made to save half-elves and anyone who didn't mind being with them to keep them from being attacked or killed for being friends with half-elves."

"Oh." Mithos said. "I never thought I would see the great General Prime."

"You don't seem to think he is lying." Raine said.

"No one who has ever claimed to be the man and was impersonating him was lived long and those that have never had half-elves with them." Mithos said. "He does fit the description. Not many people are as tall as he is. And that sword is unique."

"I'm just a bit taller than Regal over there." the General said.

"Humans and half-elves as friends…" Mithos said shaking his head.

"You're reaction to all of this is understandable." Regal said. "I have heard that the village of Ozette is particularly known for its contempt for half-elves. If you have lived an isolated life in this village, you must have suffered."

"We have company…oh, it's Altessa." the General said as he turned around and grabbed his sword only to let go.

"What happened here?" Altessa asked as he started at the damage down above in shock. His female assistant was beside him and only looked up for a moment.

"Altessea? What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"I saw the lightening of judgment fall towards this village. But what in the world…" Altessa said.

"It was the work of Cruxis angels." Presea said with malice in her tone.

"Presea! You have regained your true self?!" Altessa said in surprise.

"Yeah, we did it. And while I understand why you didn't want to help, if it wasn't for Tabatha there, we wouldn't have been able to save her life either." the General said.

"Hmm, how could they do this? Is this their punishment for failing the experiment?" Altessea said.

"What do you mean, punishment?" Sheena asked.

"Nothing, it is nothing!" Altessa said and then turned and walked off quickly.

"Wait!" Lloyd yelled and started to run after him only to be stopped.

"THE MASTER BELIEVES THAT IT IS HIS FAULT THAT OZETTE WAS DESTROYED." Tabatha said with her arms out.

"Altessa is connected to Ozette?" Colette asked.

"Unfortunately, he was instrumental in Presea being what she was and since he was the only one who could have said anything to us that made it so we saved Presea, Cruxis destroyed the village as retribution." the General said.

"YES." Tabatha said. "EXCUSE ME, I AM WORRIED ABOUT THE MASTER."

"I'm, going to follow him." Presea said.

"Yeah, we all should." Lloyd said. "Mithos, you should come with us."

"But I am a half-elf and…" Mithos said.

"We don't care." the General said. "Unless you want to stay here, coming with us is the best thing you can do. And we won't detest or put you down or anything like everyone else has."

"Considering you're a kid like us though, you'll probably get stuck with loads of school work from the Professor." Lloyd said. "That's the only bad thing about…ow!"

"Keep it up Lloyd and I'll have you doing so much school work you won't get it finished even when you've turned old and gray." Raine said.

"If you stay here, the angels could come back and find you." Genis said. "Let's all go together."

Mithos took Genis's hand and shook it with a smile.

Presea turned and looked at her village once more and the others stopped and also turned around.

"My village is gone. I no longer have a home to return too." Presea said sadly.

"I want to tell you to cheer up, but it wouldn't do much good." Genis said. "Raine and I do not have a place to return to either. Lloyd and I personally were chased out of our village."

"Really?" Presea asked.

"Yeah, so I understand what you are feeling a little." Genis said. "But, you know, I have a feeling if we can just do something with this world, we'll be able to go to our new home."

"New home?" Presea asked.

"Yeah, the General is going to build a town for all of us to live in and for half-elves who want to be free. And anyone who wants to join us as long as there is equality for all." Genis said. "You could join me, I mean us…"

Presea lifted her eyebrow somewhat at that slip of the tongue. Raine smiled as did Colette, but not for the same reason, and the General but his tongue instead of saying anything, even though Zelos was behind them all and said something that sounded like, way to go man.

"I mean us and we can all live together without having to worry about looking for a new place or anything." Genis said.

"That does sound nice." Presea said. "I would be happy to join."

Genis smiled greatly at that while trying not to blush.

"Genis, you are small, but very wise." Presea said.

"Yeah, wait, what are you talking about?" Genis asked. "You're smaller than I am."

"Oh, right." Presea said.

They all let the former village with a renewed purpose of getting the worlds saved and then to building the new placed they'd live so Presea would feel what it was to have a home and people who cared about her again. As they were walking along, the kendama was once again played with.

"What is going on?" Colette asked as she walked up to the group that was hanging back, which was the young people.

"Oh, we are just playing with Genis's kendama again." Lloyd said.

"Again?" Colette asked.

"Yeah." Genis said as he retold the story that happened before and the General getting knocked out.

"Can I try it?" Mithos asked.

"Sure, here you go." Genis said handing it over.

"Hiyah!" Mithos said as he used it.

"Wow Mithos, you're good." Genis said in surprise.

"Was the kendama invented by half-elves or something?" Lloyd wondered as Mithos did it right again.

"Is it okay if I try it too?" Colette asked.

"Sure." Genis said giving it to her.

"Hiyah! Ta! Ha!" Colette said.

"Uh oh! It's going to hit the Professor!" Lloyd said after Colette lost hold of it.

"Look out!" Colette said.

"What the…?!" the General said as he barely dodged it after moving Raine out of the way as he kept hold of her. "That…where is it going?"

"What going? What are you doing?" Raine asked.

"The kendama changed direction!" Genis exclaimed in surprise.

"Right towards Zelos…" Lloyd said.

"Head." Colette said.

"Ow! Why are kendama's raining down on me?!" Zelos said while rubbing his head.

"That was strange." Colette said.

"I wonder if it was Colette's power." Genis said.

"Strange things happen don't they." Mithos said. "I'm glad that Raine wasn't hurt. Nor the General who was rescuing her."

"What, so I don't matter?" Zelos asked while holding his head and faking he was hurt.

As they were heading towards Altessa's house that they could finally see clearly, Genis and Mithos were talking.

"Mithos, you said you lived by yourself, right?" Genis asked.

"That's right." Mithos said.

"Where are your mother and father?" Genis asked.

"They are both dead." Mithos said sadly.

"Just like mine." Genis said sadly as well.

"Really? We are kind of alike, aren't we." Mithos said.

"Oh, yeah. I think we can be good friends." Genis said.

"Friends? Really?" Mithos asked.

"Yeah." Genis said.

"Thanks." Mithos said with a smile.

"Hmm, looks like Genis has made friends with Mithos." Lloyd said.

"I'm glad. He hasn't made any friends his own age." Raine said.

"Apart from Lloyd and Colette." the General said.

"Yeah, aside from them." Raine said. "And his name Mithos, the same as that of the hero Mithos, it is a wonderful name, don't you think?"

"The Hero Mithos, of the Ancient war, he certainly was a great man." Lloyd said. "But I am not Mithos. So the way I do things is going to be different, but I still want to save the world, just like Mithos."

"And that is more than enough." the General said.

Altessea and Tabatha were outside the house when they arrived.

"THE MASTER HAS SOMETHING HE WISHES TO TELL YOU." Tabatha said.

"I was a craftsman who worked for Cruxis." Altessa said as Genis looked surprised.

"Kind of figured that out with the Cruxis Crystal thing and what Kate said." the General said.

"Wait, that means you're on the same side as the angels, of Yggdrasill!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"You know Lord Yggdrasill?!" Altessa asked.

"Not personally." the General said. "I don't think any of us have actually met him."

"All we really know is because of him, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla were twisted into worlds that fight for each other's mana!" Lloyd said with anger.

"That's a Cruxis Crystal!" Altessa said in surprise when he noticed it on Colette. "I see then, you must be the Chosen of the declining world. Hmm, this may be fate. What happened to Ozette was my fault…"

Presea was shocked as she stepped closer.

"What…do you mean?" Presea asked.

"I came to hate the work I did. For it was indirectly taking people's lives. I ran from Cruxis and hid myself in Ozette." Altessea said. "But I was found by a Desian named Rodyle. He ordered me to create a Cruxis Crystal in exchange for my own life."

"So, that means that the research on Presea was organized by Rodyle and the Pope." Zelos said. "Who then had you and Kate carry it out?"

"Right. Rodyle, while a Desian in service of Cruxis was also planning to revolt against Cruxis." Altessa said. "Because I supported him in that, Lord Yggdrasill grew angry and he, he destroyed the town of Ozette which had protected me!"

"So this is how Presea, this girl who reflects my distant memories. This is how she was caught up in this." Regal said. "This is terrible beyond words."

"I'm sorry. I can never apologize enough, but, apologizing is all I can do now." Altessa said.

"My time, will not come back." Presea said. "The people in this village and daddy will not come back."

"Presea…" Genis said with concern as he heard her sadness.

"I'm sorry…" Altessa said.

"Don't apologize." Presea said as she turned away. "Even if you apologize, I can't forgive you right now."

Altessa hung his head and then walked back into his house.

"PRESEA, I BELIEVE YOUR LOSS HAS BEEN GREAT." Tabatha said. "BUT PLEASE, DO NOT LOSE YOURSELF AS WELL."

They watched her also walk in and then it was quiet for a moment.

"I, can understand Presea's feelings a little." Mithos said. "Some things, never come back. Even if he apologizes, even if you want to forgive, you can't control those feelings."

"Not being forgiven, that may be the punishment." Regal said.

"I don't think that is right." Lloyd said. "Forgiving or not forgiving isn't a punishment. I can't really explain it well, but…"

"Ah well, anyway, let's not get into a philosophical discussion right now." Zelos said. "Presea doesn't need to force herself to forgive him or anything. Let's just think about what we can do now."

"Yes, you're right." Raine said. "As for me, I think we should take this opportunity to ask Altessa all he knows about Cruxis. We currently don't have enough information and the General hasn't recalled everything he knew. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, Presea, would you rather wait here?" Lloyd asked.

"No, I'll listen as well." Presea said.

Going in, they saw Tabatha back by the doorway that went further in and learned Altessa was over by his work bench. They stopped short of that when they saw a Gnomelette there.

"Another one?" the General asked in surprise.

"We can only hope this one isn't as rude as the others." Lloyd said.

"Huh? You people? You seen my big brother?" the little guy asked.

"What the? What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked with more confusion than anything since it was being nice.

"My big brother isn't back, so I am looking for him." the little guy said.

"If he is the one I think he is, we found and helped him over in the mines." the General said. "He's already back home in the Temple of Earth."

"Really?! Really?!" the little guy asked excitedly.

"Really." Presea said.

"Now, they are probably looking for you." Lloyd said. "You should go back home."

"Really?! I'm going home!" the little guy yelled as he ran past them and out the door.

"I hope that is settled." Genis said.

"Same here." Lloyd said.

Altessa turned from his work bench as they walked down to him.

"Do you have, business with me?" Altessa asked.

"Can you tell us about Cruxis?" Lloyd asked.

"It'll be a long story." Altessa said.

"That's okay." Colette said.

They all went out and sat around the large table as the man spoke.

"Cruxis is an organization made up almost entirely by half-elves." Altessa said. "There are a large number of dwarfs besides me involved as well."

"So, there are other dwarfs besides you and dad?" Lloyd said.

"Their objectives are to begin the Age of Half-elves and the revival of Martel." Altessa said. "For that purpose, they make use of the Church of Martel and try to fuse the Chosen to Martel's consciousness."

"But if that is true, then why do the Desians try to kill the Chosen?" Genis asked.

"Exsphere's and Cruxis Crystals awaken when stimulated by people's fear and suffering." Altessa said. "Also by their combat instincts. That is why the Desians are disrupt the declining world. In order to facilitate the angel transformation, they deliberately put the Chosen in danger."

"Rodyle, what is he scheming?" Regal asked.

"The revival of the Mana Cannon. He obtained the plans to the Mana Cannon somehow and is constructing it in Sylvarant." Altessa said. "He is also a master of his own ranch. It is likely he is using his captives in the construction of the cannon. Once it is complete, he probably intends to build his own empire."

"How can he make everyone suffer for such a thing?" Presea asked.

"Say, then, is it true that Yggdrasill made the two worlds?" Sheena asked.

"Well, that is how I heard it." Altessa said. "That he anchored the two worlds, which are to never come in contact, via four mana links, and placed a Great Seed in the center between them to guard it."

"The Great Seed? Where have I heard that before?" Lloyd said.

"It comes up in the stories of the hero, Mithos." Mithos said. "That's what the people called the soul of Mithos, who died on the Holy Ground of Kharlan after the close of the Ancient War."

"Wait a minute, that is true, but…" Genis said. "Why does the same legend of Mithos from Sylvarant also exist over here? I've been wondering about it for awhile now. There are two Holy Grounds of Kharlan, two Towers of Salvation, and now the legend of Mithos is the same, too?"

"It seems it's possible to travel between the two worlds at their poles." Altessa said. "I don't know where those poles would be, but perhaps that person we know as Mithos used that to travel between the worlds?"

"Bipolar, yes, that is it!" Raine said.

"Professor, what is it?" Zelos asked.

"This is my theory. Perhaps the Ancient War was in fact a war between Tethe'alla and Sylvarant. And the hero Mithos arranged the truth that ended the war." Raine said.

"And so that would be why the legend of Mithos exists in both worlds." Lloyd said.

"Yes. And if we assume that one of the two poles is the Holy Ground of Kharlan, then we can understand the meaning of the existence of two Holy Grounds." Raine said. "That's the door between the two worlds."

"Yes, that makes sense." Regal said. "I've heard many ideas regarding the bipolar structure of the worlds, but yours works from a logical standpoint."

"What other ideas have there been?" Raine asked with interest.

"There is a legend passed down in Altamira about something called the Otherworldly Gate." Regal said.

Raine felt the General stiffen up beside her and knew it was important, but waited to hear the rest of what Regal had to say.

"Some say that that is a pole." Regal said.

"The Otherworldly Gate." Raine said as she turned. "You know what it is General?"

"I know I have heard of it before, and I know for a fact it does exist. I think it is on an island, but I can't recall where. I was there once for a reason I can't recall. There is a structure of some sort that makes it stand out, but…." the General said looking deep in thought and then shook his head. "Sorry, it's not coming back."

"Hopefully it does later." Raine said. "At least we can say we know it exist now. Since we have the Rheairds, we can look for an island you might recognize later."

"What is the Great Seed?" Colette asked.

"I don't know that either." Altessa said. "But Lord Yggdrasill said that it was more important than his life."

"I can't wrap my head around all of this stuff at once…" Lloyd said rubbing his head.

"You all must be tired by now. Why don't you rest here for the night?" Altessa suggested as they nodded. "Mithos, right? If you don't have anywhere else to go, you should stay here at my place for awhile."

"Are you sure that is okay? I'm a half-elf…." Mithos said.

"The only ones living here are Tabatha, who I made, and me, a dwarf." Altessa said.

"I knew it." the General said as he snapped his fingers. "She's….a living doll, I think is one name, used?"

"You made Tabatha?" Colette asked in surprise.

"Yes, I did create her. Tabatha is an automated doll. So having a half-elf here isn't a problem at all." Altessa said.

"Tabatha is a, doll…" Colette said.

"Okay." Mithos said.

"Do you mind staying here Presea?" Lloyd asked. "We can go if you want."

"Please, do not worry about me." Presea said.

"Now that sounded a lot like Colette." the General said. "We're still going to worry anyway, but not as much. Just as you worry about us."

"Yes." Colette said with a smile.

"THEN I SHALL PREPARE DINNER." Tabatha said.

"Then tonight, Genis and Raine will be here too, right?" Mithos asked.

"Yeah! Let's play together! You're the first half-elf friend I've had!" Genis said.

"You'll, be my friend?" Mithos asked while still unsure even after their recent conversation.

"Of course!" Genis said.

"Thank you!" Mithos said.

The dinner went well and they talked some while the kids of the group played for awhile. Lloyd went to bed the before most of them followed by Colette. Sheena didn't go to bed until after Zelos had and Presea had went to bed the earliest of the group. Mithos and Genis eventually went to sleep as Raine and the General were still outside talking.

"General, I trust you and all, and still want to marry you…" Raine said looking at her ring. "But the teacher and questioner in me has a question I don't want to ask because I might offend you."

"Ask it anyway." the General said. "Knowing how you feel about it, helps me understand why you ask it and why you don't want to."

"What Yggdrasill wants to do, making it a age of half-elves. Everything you have done and continue to do shows you are with us, but I can't help this feeling that with what he just learned, you……" Raine said unsure as he tried for the right words but didn't know what to say. "Kratos."

"Kratos?" the General said confused at first before it dawned on him and made him laugh. "I see where you are going and have to admit, it would make me question myself too if I didn't recall everything I have lately. If I was still in the dark about my past, I would remove myself from helping anymore, just in case. Wow, that is a really good observation and question. I wonder if Regal or Sheena figured that out either."

"Genis is smart enough too." Raine said.

"Genis, is infatuated with Presea currently so, while he does his school work as he always has, anything else really doesn't seem to concern him much, to a point." the General said.

"Yeah, I have noticed." Raine said. "I'm glad he has a friend and, even with his age per say, a love interest."

"I have no plans other than what I have said. I want to free the half-elves and let them live in freedom, but without having to become an army or anything like that. Everything I have said is what I hope and want it to be. You have my word Raine." the General said.

"I didn't doubt you, but I couldn't stop the questions in my head." Raine said as she grabbed his hands.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't. We should get to bed soon." the General said.

"I'm not going. I want us to go look for that gate." Raine said.

"Say what?" the General asked.

"I want us to go look for that gate. I have an idea of where it might be. The times that I had you flying, I was watching the ground and making notes and charts. I think I know where the Otherworldly Gate is." Raine said.

"I'm quite sure you do, but why just us? I am a powerful fighter, but as much as I know you are good at fighting too, I know you are also not that powerful like I am, or Lloyd." the General said.

"I know that too. But, if the location is the place I think it is, we can fly over it a few times and look by air first before landing. If it is the right place, it is also a small island and is totally open. There is no places to hide." Raine said.

"Okay, we can go look then. But if it is too dangerous, I will drag you back here, kicking and screaming if need be." the General said with a serious look.

"Up! Wake up!" Colette said. "Lloyd! Wake up! The Professor and General are gone!"

"Wh…what?!" Lloyd said as he bolt up.

They both ran out of the house and found everyone else outside in the morning sun.

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"It seems Raine left a note saying she had something she wanted to investigate and then left. The General went with her and left a note of his own saying to watch each other's backs and for Lloyd to pay extra attention since he was personally gone." Genis said.

"SHORTLY BEFORE DAWN, I SAW A RHEAIRD HEADED SOUTH." Tabatha said. "PERHAPS THAT WAS RAINE AND YOUR GENERAL."

"At least they only took one." Sheena said.

"South, so is the direction of Altamira." Regal said.

"Now that you mention it, Her Highness and so called King were talking outside last night still when I went to bed and apparently were still talking when everyone else had. The Professor was acting just a bit strange as well yesterday. She must have talked him into them going." Zelos said. "She did go on and on about the Otherworldly Gate."

"Unless it is extremely dangerous, the man rarely says no to Raine." Genis muttered with a sigh.

"What should we do Lloyd?" Presea asked.

"Let's go find her. It's not good for us to be separated right now." Lloyd said.

"Ah, um, will you take me with you?" Mithos asked.

"What are you talking about? It's dangerous." Genis said.

"I know that, but I am worried about her." Mithos said. "There are monsters all over Tethe'alla right now and even with the exploits I have heard about this General Prime, he can't watch his back and hers at the same time. This is the first time I've met other half-elves besides me, so…I want her to be okay."

"All right, come on." Lloyd said.

"Thank you, Lloyd!" Mithos said.

"Don't worry about it, any friend of Genis is a friend of mine." Lloyd said.

"Okay, let's do our best Genis!" Mithos said.

"Mithos, thank you." Genis said.

"Genis, let him ride on your Rheaird." Lloyd said.

"Okay!" Genis said.

They all started to head out and Altessa stopped Lloyd and Presea.

"Wait, this is for Presea." Altessa said.

"A Key Crest…" Lloyd said.

"It's hardly enough to call an apology, but I went ahead and made one." Altessa said. "It will be more reliable than that makeshift one she has now."

"Presea, let's accept it." Lloyd said.

"O…okay." Presea said.

They took off and headed east first and then south and landed by a large city with a extremely tall building on the beach section. Not really sure of where Raine and the General went besides east and considering this path lead them this way, they figured they might get more directions if not find them there in Altamira. As they got to the large arch into the city, Regal stopped.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to wait here." Regal said.

"What's up?" Lloyd asked as Regal said nothing.

"Won't say why huh? Well, if you don't want to talk about it, that is your business." Zelos said. "Lloyd, let him do what he wants."

"All right, we'll catch you on the way out. But if you see them come find us or have someone get us, okay?" Lloyd asked.

Regal nodded and they went inside. Checking at the Inn, they found she hadn't been there an neither had the General. Finding a few stores, they bought needed items and sold what they didn't and then left. They explored the first area a bit after the Inn, and when they got close to a gave on a small section that went into the water, they found some man in a suit that turned around as they walked up.

"Alicia! Is that really you?" George asked.

"You…you know Alicia?!" Presea asked in surprise.

"What? Wait, then who…" George asked.

"Alicia is my, sister." Presea said.

"Ohh, I see. Ah, of course…" George said with sadness. "Alicia passed away quite some time ago. She couldn't possibly be standing here now."

"Passed away?!" Presea said in shock.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"Alicia came to work in the service of the noble Bryant family." George said. "But she was caught up in a unfortunate accident that resulted in her death."

"She died? How?!" Colette asked.

"I dare not speak of the details. Please, forgive me." George said sadly as he shook his head. "Alicia's grave lies in the Sky Terrance of the Lezareno Company Headquarters. Please stop by there if you have the time. Alicia would surely be pleased to receive a visit from her younger sister. If you show this to the receptionist, they should let you through."

He walked off leaving them there.

"Younger sister? I thought she was the older one." Genis said.

"That's strange. Presea said she had a younger sister…" Zelos said.

"Oh! I know! Maybe there is three sisters in all!" Colette said.

"Oh, come on…" Zelos said as she shook his head.

They went to the rail car and had it take them over to Lezareno Company.

"I am sorry, but may I ask your reason for visiting our company?" a guard asked as they went for the elevator.

"We want to go to the Sky Terrance." Lloyd said.

"This is George's! My deepest apologies. Please, go on inside." the guard said after Lloyd showed him the pass.

Once at the top, they found it was beautifully made with a garden like addition that surrounded someone's grave. It had a fountain behind the grave which had crystal clear water that flowed in a pleasing manner.

"Alicia, what happened to you?" Presea asked when she saw the grave.

"What's thing?" Mithos asked.

"Hey, there is an Exsphere embedded here!" Lloyd said as he was the closest and saw a glowing object in the center of the tombstone.

"Why is there an Exsphere?" Presea asked as she looked at it closely.

"Presea, sis! It's you, isn't it?" Alicia said as she appeared while being transparent as she came out of the Exsphere on the grave.

"Alicia?!" Presea said.

"Look!" Colette said.

"I am so happy I can see you again before I disappear." Alicia said.

"What's going on? Are you still alive?" Presea asked.

"I…exist only in the Exsphere. Soon, even my consciousness will be gone." Alicia said. "The Exsphere killed my body and absorbed my consciousness."

"I can't believe you have become a victim of the Exsphere as well.." Presea said.

"Presea, please grant me my request. Before I disappear, please find my master. Please find Master Bryant!" Alicia said with a pleading tone.

"Bryant? The noble you went to serve?" Presea asked.

"Yes, by killing me, he…" Alicia said as she faded away.

"Alicia! He killed you?! Please, tell me what happened!" Presea yelled.

"Please, Presea…" Alicia's voice said.

"Lloyd, please help me find Alicia's killer." Presea said.

"Of course, we'll beat this Bryant guy to a pulp and drag him back here!" Lloyd said.

"Yeah! I won't let him get away with killing your sister!" Genis said.

"Thank you." Presea said.

They all headed off and Genis turned around as he saw Mithos didn't follow.

"What's wrong?" Genis asked.

"Exspheres are terrible things, aren't they?" Mithos asked as he continued to look at the grave.

"Yeah." Genis said.

"Hey, time to go." Lloyd said.

"Okay." Mithos said.

They headed back down to the lobby where a couple of people were arguing.

"Isn't the Otherworldly Gate going to open tonight?" one guy asked.

"Man, I don't like thinking about that. It could all suck us over into the hellish land of Sylvarant." the other guy said.

"Lloyd, did you hear that?" Mithos asked.

"Yeah." Lloyd said as he walked up to them. "Excuse me, that Otherworldly Gate you were just talking about, where is it?"

"Who the heck are you?" one of the guys asked rudely.

"I apologize." Mithos said walking up. "We'd like to go to the Otherworldly Gate. Would you be kind enough to tell us where it is?"

"Ah, well, if you're looking for the Otherworldly Gate, it's to the east of this city, across the sea." one of the guys said.

"Um, are there any landmarks?" Colette asked.

"There are huge rocks all over it. You can't miss it. But, tonight's a full moon. If the legend is true, then the gate will open and you'll be sucked into the world of Sylvarant." the other guy said.

"I wonder if Raine is there." Mithos said.

"And General Prime." Sheena said. "Those two are almost inseparable and they haven't even got married yet."

"General Prime?!" the two guys exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is with our Professor." Lloyd said. "Anyway, that is more than likely where they are. Let's go look and if they are there, we're probably going to be able to go home."

"Yeah!" Genis said. "Back to Sylvarant."

They got back to the entrance without any trouble or delays, other than Zelos hitting on the bunny girls.

"I wonder what Raine wants to do at the Otherworldly Gate." Mithos said.

"I can't believe she left without even saying a word to me." Genis said.

"Don't look so sad you two. This is the Professor we are talking about." Lloyd said. "She was probably just really interested in that ruin and had to go see it for herself and didn't want to wait. The General is with her so we can at least say she is safe."

"Yeah." Genis said. "She did do this once before with the General, but they at least told us what they were doing back then."

"What are you talking about?" Mithos asked.

"Raine had to go get something in Triet and also was going to talk to someone important." Lloyd said. "I forget why."

"It was stuff about me, as the Chosen." Colette said. "It was a year before we started this journey."

"Oh yeah." Genis said. "They told us what they were doing and then left. They came back several days later and things went back to the way there were."

"That was fun not having to do any school for almost a week." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, because you didn't do it despite what Raine said." Genis said.

"Are you leaving?" Regal asked as they walked up.

"Yeah. We got a location of where the Otherworldly Gate is." Lloyd said.

They took off and headed east, finding the island they wanted rather quickly. It was easy to see and they could even see the two people they were looking for down there as well, even with it being night because the moon was full. Landing, they got off and rushed over as Raine was doing here thing as usual while the General waved a hand.

"Professor, General!" Lloyd said.

"Hey all." the General said.

"Everyone, why are you all here?" Raine asked.

"Why do you think we are here?" Genis said. "We were all worried about you two!"

"We have been here for two days Raine." the General said.

"It's been that long? Wow, I wasn't paying attention." Raine said.

"It is dangerous for you two to be here alone. As a fellow half-elf, I can't just leave you both here by yourselves." Mithos said.

"The sentiment is appreciated, but nothing has happened the entire time we've been here." the General said as then continued as Raine started to speak. "Other than educational and scientific research."

"Why did you come to this place?" Colette asked.

"Other than for reasons we already know." Genis said.

"This is where Genis and I were abandoned." Raine said sadly.

"And how I got to Sylvarant." the General said.

"What are you talking about Professor? You and Genis are from Sylvarant." Lloyd said.

"No, I happened to catch the sight of this place ever since we rescued Colette. And it has been on my mind ever since." Raine said. "Then, when I heard the story about the two poles connecting the two worlds, I became certain. The images in my memory, the ruins I've been searching for all this time, is this place."

"So, what are you saying?" Sheena asked. "The two of you were born in Tethe'alla?"

"It can't be! All my memories are of Iselia! I don't know this place at all." Genis said.

"You were very young Genis." the General said.

"Yes. We were both born and raised in the village of the elves, from which we were eventually ostracized." Raine said. "We were abandoned here because this place was said to be the path to the legendary Sylvarant."

"The village of the elves? The secret village said to be off limits to anyone except elven kind?" Mithos asked.

"The same. I have been there and know where it is." the General said. "Last I recall, I'm allowed in for some reason."

"I don't remember the details of what happened." Raine said as she felt one of the large stones. "But I am positive that I was left here along with Genis when he was just a newborn. And we eventually ended up in Sylvarant."

"Then this time, let me send you to hell instead!" Kuchinawa said.

"Who's there?!" Lloyd yelled as he pulled his weapons like the General did.

"Kuchinawa! What are you talking about?" Sheena asked.

"Great, the Papel Knights." the General muttered with a sigh. "Haven't they realized they can't defeat much less kill us?"

"We are surrounded." Genis said.

"This is my chance to avenge my parents deaths." Kuchinawa said.

"Hmm, I guess not everyone in your village has learned proper honor." the General said as Kuchinawa glared at him.

"Avenge you parents?" Sheena asked.

"Correct, you will die for killing my parents, along with countless others of our village when you failed to control Volt." Kuchinawa said with anger and distain as he pointed a finger at her.

"Wh…what?!" Sheena gasped.

"That was an accident. Why are you doing this now?" Lloyd asked.

"Accident?!" Kuchinawa yelled. "I could have accepted things if she just failed to make a pact with a Summon Spirit. But then, she failed to assassinate the Chosen of Sylvarant, thereby placing Mizuho in danger. Yet look at her now, she has made pacts with Summon Spirit's just like that."

"In Sheena's defense, I am a very hard person to take down." the General said. "And if you want to place blame for the deaths and her failure, that is mine to bear."

"General?" Sheena asked turned to look at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Kuchinawa asked.

"I am General Prime, leader of the armies of King Primus. And I had Volt as part of the pact I made with him before Sheena went there to also make a pact. I released the pact and Sheena took it, only after forcing Volt to accept the pact just like I did. She couldn't make the pact the first time because Volt refused, and because Sheena couldn't understand what he was saying."

"You're lying! General Prime is dead!" Kuchinawa yelled.

"The Osterhagen Jewel says otherwise." the General said as he pulled it out of his shirt and dangled it as it glowed in the moonlight.

"Why is it glowing?" Raine asked.

The Papal Knights didn't back down or away, but it was apparent they were uneasy.

"A couple years ago, I ended up in Sylvarant by using this gate to get there. I don't remember how I knew to come here, but, it was two years ago to this day." the General said. "So I assume that the energy building up here to send us back to Sylvarant might be the cause."

"Oh yeah, some guys in the Lezareno Company said that too." Lloyd said.

"He means that tonight it is suppose to open." Genis said.

"They are going to attack soon." Mithos said.

"I'll handle this. Everyone else grab hands and get down." the General said. "Genis, your most powerful wind attack please."

"Get them!" Kuchinawa yelled.

The Papal Knights rushed forward with their axes out and pointed, only to all be flung back as a massive blast of wind rushed up around the group where the General was spinning his sword over his head by the chain.

"Cyclone Tornado!" the General yelled.

Men were tossed left and right while others were tossed high into the air and then came down hard on the ground or off into the ocean.

"By the Goddess…" Mithos said in shock.

The wind died down and the General grabbed his sword by the handle as the others got to their feet.

"Wow, that was pretty cool General!" Lloyd said.

"I didn't get surrounded a lot back when I had to fight these guys and others because of that attack. It doesn't work if there is a group of attackers in front of you though. The more attackers surrounding me, the more the wind reaches out." the General said.

"Those that survived are getting to their feet." Zelos said. "And there seems to be more coming over the hill."

"Damn, there is a lot of them." Lloyd said. "How many times can you do that General?"

"Maybe five more if I am lucky. I'd rather not." the General said as they stepped back into the center of the three large standing stones around them.

"Kuchinawa! Please, don't drag them into this!" Sheena said as she stepped forward. "I'm the one you despise right? Then I am the only one you need to kill!"

"Forget that! If he was following the rules of your people, this wouldn't be happening and you'd both be having a one on one duel out of honor." the General said as he grabbed her by the ribbon on her back and pulled.

"Yeah, he isn't playing right." Lloyd said as Sheena was still getting over the surprise of being yanked on.

"We don't want you to die." Genis said.

"Me either. Besides, even if you were to go out there and let him kill you, once you're gone, they attack the rest of us no matter what." Zelos said.

A bright beam of light appeared from the moon and came down onto the three stones, charging them so that a visible portal was in the middle where they were standing. They all vanished in a bright set of lights and then the portal closed as Kuchinawa and the Knights ran up.

"Damn! The guardian signature trail disappeared! They've all escaped into Sylvarant!" Kuchinawa yelled in rage.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The beam of light came down and landed in an open plain that had a familiar and known location.

"Ahh!" Lloyd said as he hit the ground from falling.

"Ow." the General grumbled as he slowly sat up. "At least I didn't land on my head this time."

"Where are we?" Regal asked, being one of the few standing.

"Probably on the outskirts of Palmacosta." Raine said as she helped the General to his feet.

"Well, I see the city over there." the General said.

"Oh, yes, I see it now too." Raine said.

"We are back in Sylvarant?" Colette asked as she brushed herself off.

"Yes princess, we are home. Now we get Sheena to make those final pacts and….go from there." the General said.

"The mana level seems to have risen, but I can say this is definitely Sylvarant." Genis said as he got to his feet.

"Phew, man. I never thought I would end up coming to this side like that." Zelos said.

"General, why did you butt in?!" Sheena asked as she grabbed his arm and spun him towards her.

"Did you want to die? And I told you why back there along with…um, Zelos." the General said. "We don't leave friends behind and certain don't let them do stupid stuff. You know the damage it would do to your village to learn you died at that idiots hands, without it being honorably?"

"I…ah….um…" Sheena said.

"That is what I thought. The gesture was appreciated, but you didn't think it through." the General said.

"Considering how angry Kunchinawa was and how he told Sheena, it is understandable she didn't think it through first." Raine said.

"Wait, does that mean that Kuchinawa is working for the Pope?" Sheena asked as she looked at Zelos.

"It is more than likely. Those Papal Knights sent to assassinate us where men of the Pope, right?" Raine asked.

"I am certain of it." Regal said.

"Sheena, please don't do something like that again. Please don't make the same mistakes I did." Colette said. "Nothing good will come of you sacrificing your life."

"Colette is absolutely right. You should thank the General Sheena." Lloyd said.

"You're right. Thanks General. Not only for me, but for Mizuho as well." Sheena said.

"I wish I could have saved her." Zelos said with a sigh. "She might have kissed me then."

"Zelos, you are horrible." Presea said as Sheena glared at Zelos.

"Oh, ouch." Zelos said.

"What are we going to do now?" Mithos asked.

"Well, aside from the Summon Spirit Sheena needs to get, we should find out what the Desians are up to." Lloyd said.

"What about Mithos? We can't drag him into this." Genis said.

"We can't leave him anywhere either." the General said. "It would be too dangerous, for him."

"What about the Palmacosta government?" Colette asked. "We could see if they would take care of him for awhile."

"Neil huh, I guess that is a good idea." Lloyd said.

"I say we leave it up to Mithos." the General said.

"Why?" Zelos asked.

"If he was able to live in Ozette where those people were ready to kill any half-elf they saw, then he's pretty tough already." the General said.

"I wanna fight too!" Mithos said.

"What are you saying? This journey is dangerous even if you had an Exsphere." Genis said.

"He is right Mithos. We do appreciate your sentiment though." Raine said.

"I suppose you're right. I understand." Mithos said. "Thanks for trying General."

"Why did you support him staying even when he can't fight?" Lloyd asked.

"Because I helped train half-elves that only knew how to sew into dangerous warriors. I really wasn't thinking about everything as of late and was caught in the past. Mithos kinda reminds me of a few of those I did train." the General said. "Even when we were surrounded back there, he stayed calm and didn't panic. That alone shows he has the nerves to fight and learn."

"Unfortunately, even though he would more than likely be a good student, we don't have a lot of time to have you teach him." Raine said.

"Sorry Mithos, I can try teaching you later or at least give you some pointers to start learning until we return." the General said.

"I would like that." Mithos said.

"I should be right back." the General said. "I need to go to Iselia and grab a few things that hopefully didn't get destroyed in the fire. If I am not back by night, then just stay here if you all would and I will be back by morning."

"Okay General." Raine said. "We will be waiting."

"I'll see if anything of yours or Genis's survived as well. I'll also let everyone know we're all alive and…the good bits so they don't worry." the General said.

"Hey, what is his name?" Mithos asked as Noishe walked up.

"He is called Noishe." Lloyd said as his pet whined.

"Noishe. That is the same name as the first life born on this world." Mithos said.

"Really?" Genis asked.

"Hmm, I knew that but I guess I forgot to teach on it even though Noishe has been with us for years." Raine said.

"Yeah, that is how the story goes anyway." Mithos said. "Guided by mana, Noishe will eventually evolve into a human who will fight evil."

"A human that fights evil. Hmm, that would be pretty cool if you became human Noishe." Lloyd said as his pet whined again.

They entered the city after the General flew off and got a few things as Zelos flirted with every woman he could seeing as he hadn't seen any of the ladies of Sylvarant. They went and saw Cacao to see her and get a few things as well.

"Chosen One! Everyone!" Cacao said in surprise as they entered. "Please, tell me what has happened to Chocolat."

"I'm sorry." Lloyd said. "Because of me, Chocolat is.."

"What do you mean?" Cacao asked fearing the worse.

"I…Marble was…" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd saved Marble when she was assaulted at the Iselia Ranch, but…" Genis said as the told her what happened.

"I see. I didn't know such a thing happened to my mother…" Cacao said.

"I'm sorry, I…" Lloyd said sadly.

"I was prepared for something like this the moment she was taken away to the ranch." Cacao said. "But Chocolat was very close to her. What has become of Chocolat?"

"She's alive. She was taken away to a different ranch however." Raine said.

"I promise I will rescue Chocolat." Lloyd said. "I won't let her become like Marble, I swear it."

"I will continue to keep this store going, for her sake as well." Cacao said. "Please, save my daughter."

They then went over to see the Governor and found Neil was in charge.

"Chosen One! Lloyd! Um, one of you is missing while you've gained two I don't know." Neil said.

"General Prime is off elsewhere at the moment." Raine said with a small smile.

"I'm Sheena." Sheena said with a small wave.

"I'm Zelos." Zelos said with a slight cocky attitude.

"General Prime? Hmm, strange name, but if that is what he remembers. So, how is the journey to release the seals going?" Neil asked.

"Ah, well, actually…" Colette began.

"Uh, everything's going well!" Lloyd said. "Anyway, we were wondering if you could take care of him for awhile?"

"Hmm? I certainly don't mind. Who is he?" Neil asked.

"He's traveling with us for the moment." Raine said. "But we're heading to an area that is too dangerous for him."

"Are you heading to the Palmacosta Ranch?!" Neil asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Genis asked. "That was destroyed."

"Oh, you're not? We've recently received reports that Desians are wandering inside the ruins of the ranch. We've increased our security." Neil said.

"I wonder if Magnius came back?" Colette said.

"I don't know if it is related, but there are also reports that Desians are attacking the sea route between Izoold and Palmacosta." Neil said. "They seems to be some constructing some sort of giant infrastructure on the ocean floor."

"The Remote Island Ranch is located in that region." Raine said.

"I wonder what's going on over there? Maybe it is the Mana Cannon that Rodyle is building." Lloyd said.

"Well, if you are worried about it, why don't we go take a look?" Zelos said.

"Even if it is not the Mana Cannon, this city will become the next Luin if the Palmacosta ranch is operational again." Sheena said.

"Yeah, let's check out the Palmacosta Ranch." Lloyd said.

"Well, it seems our plans are set then. We'll come back for Mithos later." Raine said.

"I see. I understand." Neil said.

"Genis, be careful. And Raine and everyone else." Mithos said.

"Yeah, just wait here awhile. Is that okay Mithos?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure. Genis, please take this with you." Mithos said.

"What's this?" Genis asked.

"It's, a memento of my sister who passed away." Mithos said.

"I can't take that!" Genis said.

"If you find yourself in danger, play it." Mithos said. "I don't know what it can do, but it may just be able to save you."

"Okay, thank you. I promise I'll come back and return it to you." Genis said.

They headed out after saying good bye and with the day being early, instead of going to the Inn for the day, they felt it would be better to go check the ranch and then return here. They left a message with Mithos and Neil for the General if he returned and they were still gone.

"It will be terrible if Palmacosta's Human Ranch is rebuilt." Colette said.

"Yes, they would attack the city again and kill more innocent people." Lloyd said.

"And, make more Exspheres." Genis said sadly.

"Exsphere manufacturing. I heard the stories, but. Human Ranches are an abomination." Regal said.

"Yeah, I don't want to see any more people killed for the sake of Exspheres." Lloyd said.

"Indeed." Regal said as he stopped and looked out over the water as they kept walking. "There must be no more victims like Alicia. Never again."

"Regal, what is the hold up?" Lloyd yelled.

"Nothing, I was looking out across the water." Regal said.

When they left the city, the found the General walking towards them.

"You're back already?" Lloyd asked.

"I've been gone just over two hours." the General said.

"Guess we were in the city longer than we thought." Genis said. "What did you do?"

"Got my stash which I gave the Mayor a thousand gald to help rebuild the village. Got to talk to a few people who have started what I wanted and gave them more money to start getting more of it done for us to look at later, along with updating some ideas and such." the General said as he gave a bag to Genis. "This is all that was able to be salvaged and what not of yours and Raines. Now Raine.."

"Yes?" Raine asked.

"The night before we were getting ready to leave the next morning for this journey, you came over to my house and we talked and had dinner." the General said.

"Yes, I remember." Raine said.

"Do you remember what you left behind? And Zelos, before you start thinking, it is not what you think." the General said as he shook a finger at the man. "And you can remove that look Sheena."

"What?" Sheena asked.

"I did bring something with me." Raine said while thinking. "But what as it? Sorry to say I don't remember."

"I didn't open it, I swear, even though I was tempted." the General said as he pulled a book from his pocket.

"I left my diary at your house?!" Raine said as she grabbed it. "I thought I lost it in the house and it got burned. Where was it?"

"On that small table where you were sitting as I was cooking. I noticed you writing in it at the time too even while we were talking." the General said with a shrug. "When I went and hid that stash of mine, I put that in there thinking it was a different book at the time. The unfortunate side, the book I was putting in there got damaged in the fire, but not destroyed. So, where we going?"

They told him what they learned and planned and after that was done, Raine and Genis went through the bag to see what was worth it and what to let go.

"What are we going to do if the Desians have rebuilt the ranch?" Colette asked.

"We'll do what we did before and let the Professor blow it up." Lloyd said.

"Raine has that kind of power?!" Regal asked in surprise.

"Amazing, not only does she has the power to heal, but to destroy as well." Presea said.

"So, she is a human bomb." Regal said.

"No, Regal, she is a half-elf. So she is a half-elven bomb." Colette said.

"Something wrong General?" Lloyd asked as the man started laughing hard.

"I couldn't help but overhear all you were saying about Raine's abilities…" the General said. "Raine was able to blow up the ranch's because she knew how to turn on their self destruct systems."

"I see, now things make sense. I was wondering what was wrong with what Lloyd said." Regal said.

"What did I say wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"You made it sound like Raine was capable of what Genis can do." the General said. "Genis probably could destroy a ranch with enough hits, but Raine isn't trained in the destructive arts of mana use."

"I see as well." Presea said.

"I wonder if it is okay that I came back?" Colette said as she looked terribly saddened suddenly.

"What?" Lloyd asked confused.

"What are you talking about Colette?" Raine asked.

"I mean, I just quit in the middle of the journey." Colette said. "Even though all of the people of Sylvarant were cheering me on."

"It couldn't be helped. We had to do what we had to do." Raine said.

"Yeah." Genis said.

"But when I got my soul back, I was completely happy." Colette said still looking sad. "I completely forgot about Sylvarant and got all excited. I forgot how much the people of this world are suffering."

"Even the Chosen smiles when she is happy and cries when she is sad." Raine said. "You don't have to bare all the burden by yourself. And as long as you continue to care about the people of this world, you are still on the journey."

"Professor…" Colette said looking up.

"Tomorrow, after we get done with the ranch, we will start the journey again, to save this land and Tethe'alla as well." Raine said.

"Thanks Professor." Colette said feeling better.

" ...Genis. Please...take this." Presea said as she handed him something while they were getting ready to head out and fly to their next destination.

" ...What? What's this?" Genis asked.

"It's...my thanks, for saving me." Presea said.

"Wow! I'm so happy! May I open it?" Genis asked.

"Yes...it's yours." Presea said.

"Wow, I wonder what's inside!" Genis said as he opened it with extreme interest.

"A carved wooden bear..." Presea said.

"...What?" Genis asked as he was still opening it.

"A wealth charm." Presea said.

"Ah, um, yeah, I love it! R...really! Because it's a present from Presea...a present from Presea for me." Genis said happily.

They took off and landed outside the forest a ways to go in more discreetly in case the place was being worked on and watched.

"Hey Zelos, do you have a sec?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm? What is it bud? If you have a question, I'll answer it for a hundred gald." Zelos said.

"I'll pay you when I get rich." Lloyd said.

"You're going to get rich?" Zelos asked.

"That's not the point. Anyway, what do I need to do to attract girls?" Lloyd asked.

"Huh? You want to get chicks?" Zelos asked in surprise.

"I didn't think about it before, but I…during this journey, people mention how cool everyone else is, so I thought maybe I am not." Lloyd said.

"So, before you thought you were a man." Zelos said.

"I thought I was cool." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, I just gained a new respect for you." Zelos said.

"And that's suppose to make me happy?" Lloyd asked with a low sigh.

"Yep. Take pride in the fact that thanks to you, people like me shine even more!" Zelos said.

"Oh, that's a compliment!" Lloyd said.

"Huh?" Zelos said.

"Cause Sheena said you were a complete moron!" Lloyd stated.

Zelos sighed while looking at the ground with a hurt expression.

Walking into the forest, they made their way to the former entrance and found a few people there.

"Renegades!" Lloyd said as they found two Desian looking guys with Botta standing there.

"So that's it. Neil and the others couldn't tell the difference between the Desians and the Renegades." Genis said.

"We've been waiting for you." Botta said without hostile intent.

"Are you saying you were expecting us to come here?" Regal asked.

"Does it really matter? We have more important things to discuss, such as joining forces." Botta said.

"Unbelievable." Raine said as the General looked ready to jump the moment the Renegades tried something. "You actually expect us to trust you after all you have done to Lloyd and Colette?"

The circumstances have changed." Yuan said as he appeared off to their right.

"Yuan!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Do you know of the Giant Kharlan Tree?" Yuan asked.

"Heard of it." the General said as he kept his ready to attack stance.

"You are talking about the legendary Giant Tree said to have existed in the Holy Ground of Kharlan, right?" Zelos asked. "It is the tree of life that produces infinite mana."

"Isn't that just a fairy tale?" Colette asked.

"It would explain the mana troubles both worlds are having." the General muttered.

"Yes. The Giant Kharlan Tree indeed existed. But the Kharlan War exhausted its mana supply and the tree wilted away." Yuan said. "And now all that remains is its seed left in the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

"It would have to exist and still be alive." the General said as he lowered his sword. "The reason for the little amount of mana there is, is because two worlds are using what little there is that that seed has. If mana was used sparingly, the seed would be able to grow and then mana would become more abundant."

"That would be a logical outcome." Raine said.

"I know why the tree died, or is basically almost dead." the General said as he snapped his fingers. "The war."

"As I just said, the war made the mana supply get used up." Yuan said.

"No, I know where you are going General. As you just said Yuan, and as I have also heard, the tree had a near infinite mana supply, however, the use of the magi-technology and the destruction that ensued back then damaged the tree and is the cause for the current troubles." Raine said. "If the tree hadn't been injured, the war may have had went better and ended, or worse and there would be nothing left."

"Mana can become more abundant again if the tree was, tended to better and made to be able to grow back. We'd just have to make sure that everyone learns that in order to keep all this from happening again, what not to do. Certain things made from magi-technology would be okay, but weapons of war would only cause things to be worse or end up with everyone on both worlds dead." the General said.

"I don't get everything that has been just said, but I understand that saving this tree and having everyone know that the tree is, what keeps us alive and stuff is very important, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Despite not understanding it all, you did a rather good job of putting it all in a small perspective everyone can understand." Raine said.

"So I am right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes Lloyd, you got it right." Genis said.

"Is the seed of the Giant Tree the final seal?" Colette asked.

"It is known as the Great Seed." Yuan said.

"Wait, are you talking about the Soul of Mithos?" Genis asked.

"Now that is a fairy tale." Botta said. "The Great Seed, the source of the worlds mana, is the seed of the Giant Tree. If we, you all or someone else was able to revive the tree, then both worlds would be better and not fighting anymore."

"Yes. The Great Seed is absolutely vital in order to reunite the two worlds." Yuan said.

"Reunite the two worlds?!" Lloyd asked.

"I believe I told you before. Yggdrasill is the creator of the two worlds. Originally the world was one, but Yggdrasill ripped it asunder." Yuan said.

"How is it even possible for someone to spilt the world apart." Lloyd said.

"It was possible for Yggdrasill. The two worlds have managed to survive by vying for the small amount of mana seeping from the Great Seed." Yuan said.

"So that's why the cycle of flourishing and declining continues, and the Chosen goes on the journey of regeneration…" Colette said.

"But, if the Great Seed germinates, the Giant Tree will be restored and the cycle will come to an end." Yuan said.

"And the Chosen's other job is to create the perfect host or body in this case, to revive Martel by putting her soul in it." the General said. "Hence the unfortunate reasons for the changes with each seal that was opened."

"Yes." Raine said. "While I understand the reason for Martel being revived to be a good thing for the world, I can't understand why she would need a body if she was still alive even when it is not possible. Even an Exsphere is unable to keep someone alive for very long from what we know and have seen. Presea may have lived a long time because of what was done to her, but in the end, had we not intervened, she would have died."

"Yggdrasill has some personal reason for this." the General said as he shook his head. "I just can't figure out what or it could be I can't remember."

"We can deal with that later." Lloyd said. "If we can restore the two worlds to one, then everyone else will be saved for the moment until we can deal with Yggdrasill to ensure he doesn't cause this all over again. Yuan, how do we resurrect the Giant Tree?"

"The Great Seed is nearly dead. We must expose it to a large amount of mana in order to save it." Yuan said.

"There is no supply of mana like that to be found anywhere in the world." Raine said.

"Cruxis' base, Derris Kharlan, is a comet made from a giant mass of mana." Yuan said. "It lies suspended in the sky above this land. All we have to do is use that."

"Well, if that is true, why doesn't Yggdrasill revive the Giant Tree?" Lloyd asked.

"All of Derris' Kharlan's mana is being given to Martel for the sake of resurrecting her." Yuan said.

"What?" Colette asked.

"That guy is even more stupid than we thought. If he revives Martel, almost all of the mana left is gone and once the Giant Seed dies, everything will start to die with it. In the end, Martel will truly die with everyone else." the General said.

"How is she still surviving?" Raine asked figuring that Yuan must know.

"By using the power of a Cruxis Crystal, Martel's soul lives on, existing as a part of the Great Seed." Yuan said.

"If Martel awakens, the Great Seed will be absorbed into her and disappear. The reverse also holds true." Botta said. "In order to prevent that from happening, Yggdrasill protects the Great Seed with the seals of the Summon Spirits."

"So that is why the Renegades are trying to stop Martel's revival." Raine said.

"Yes, we will make the Great Seed germinate." Yuan said. "As a result, Martel will be absorbed by the seed and then.."

"The Giant Kharlan Tree will be reborn." Lloyd said.

"If that happens, will the two worlds become one again?" Colette asked.

"That I do not know. The only certainty is that the world will end if the seed is lost." Yuan said.

"So, you are going to have Miss Martel be a good little girl and disappear." Zelos said.

"Martel is already dead." Yuan said. "If it weren't for Derris Kharlan's mana, her soul would have disappeared a long time ago."

"Do you know why Yggdrasill is so obsessed with Martel?" Genis asked.

"That doesn't matter. What is important is that we see that the Great Seed germinates." Yuan said.

"Up till now, the Great Seed has been protected by the Summon Spirits of the declining world." Botta said.

"The mana links." Lloyd said.

"Correct. Now that the links have began to unravel, the Great Seed's protection has weakened." Botta said.

"Because we have been forming pacts with the Summon Spirits of both worlds." Presea said.

"Now I understand why you want us to join you." Raine said as the General put his weapon away. "It is because we have Sheena, a summoner."

"Yes, but we understand that General Prime is also capable, but I am willing to bet won't do it." Yuan said as the General shook his head.

"Yuan, we need to know. Are you with Cruxis, or are you with the Renegades?" Lloyd asked.

"I am with Cruxis, but I am also leader of the Renegades." Yuan stated.

"A double agent." the General said with a smile. "Hot damn. No wonder he knows what is going on for both worlds and sides."

"In other words, a traitor." Zelos said.

"Better a traitor than helping Yggdrasill finish bringing Martel back only for everyone and thing to die shortly after." the General said.

"So, what is your decision?" Yuan asked.

"Okay." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, you are going to trust him?" Raine asked.

"Yeah, he has revealed the fact he is a traitor." Lloyd said. "He is putting himself on the line, that has to mean something."

"He knows if we refuse, we could easily tell Cruxis the next time we came across them." the General said. "I wasn't technically a part of Cruxis, but I have been to Derris Kharlan and worked with them in disguise for awhile to try and stop several things, which I ultimately failed, until now where more headway has happened. I want to say I was trying to assassinate Martel at one point, but I can't be sure."

"You did know about Colette and was coming to try and help or save her before the memory trouble." Raine said. "I guess siding with them is the best option."

"Yeah, I'll trust him too." Colette said.

"You were all headed towards Rodyle's ranch, correct?" Yuan asked.

"You sure know a lot about what we are doing. Do you have a spy watching us or something?" Zelos asked.

"No kidding." Lloyd said. "But either way, we have to stop that Mana Cannon before it is completed."

"We also have a debt to pay back to Rodyle." Presea said.

"In the form of vengeance." the General said as Presea nodded, as did Regal.

"The ranch and Mana Cannon systems should be interlinked. Disabling the control room should be our first priority." Yuan said.

"You seem to know, quite a lot about them." Raine said suspiciously.

"We have a reason to infiltrate Rodyle's ranch as well." Botta said. "We can guide you to the entrance if you like."

"We are teaming up right? Of course, please take us there." Lloyd said.

"Why are you going to Rodyle's ranch?" Sheena asked.

"We need to make preparations to fire mana as the Great Seed." Yuan said.

"I was about to ask if that was possible." the General said.

"I have to admit, it also crossed my mind. I was thinking of looking at the controls and seeing if I could do it myself or with your help General." Raine said.

"But you don't know where the Giant Seed is." Botta said.

"We are working together now, right? I was going to ask about it when we started to leave. But since you have that under control, we shall disable the control room." Raine said.

"Oh, by the way." Yuan said. "The Rheaird dimensional transfer system will be offline while we make our preparations."

"I didn't know we could go back without going through that base in the Treit desert, which was kinda doubtful." the General said.

"There is another way by use of that base. You'll all just have to wait until after we infiltrate the ranch if you want to get back to Tethe'alla." Yuan said.

"Got it." Lloyd said.

"Talk to Botta when you are ready." Yuan said. "I'll leave the rest to you Botta."

"Understood." Botta said.

They walked away telling Botta they would be right back, and went to just outside the former ranch and discussed a few things concerning what they would do and what they should do. At the end, Lloyd spoke about something.

"It is hard to believe we'd end up working with the Renegades." Lloyd said.

"Besides the reasons they stated, I think they just realized that even with everything they had and all their abilities and technology, even though we are a small group, we outmatch them in many ways." the General said.

"Yeah, I agree." Sheena said.

"We must be careful not to let our guards down. We could still be stabbed in the back the moment we show it to them." Raine stated.

"I completely agree with that. I really didn't want to put my sword away back there, but felt it more a gesture of faith to do to show we were willing to try and work together despite everything." the General said.

"I see you two are untrusting as ever." Zelos said.

"I prefer to call it prudence." Raine stated. "You're all to soft hearted and quick to trust. We need at least one person, but have to, with some discretion."

"I didn't get to where I am without watching my back and everyone around me." the General said.

"That is pretty true Miss Raine." Zelos said with a laugh. "Lloyd does just believe everyone he meets."

"Wh…what? Dwarven Vow #18: It is better to be deceived than to deceive." Lloyd stated.

"Well then, I think I will try deceiving Lloyd here next time." Zelos said with a small laugh.

The General saw Raine's eye twitch and he shook his head.

"Oh, bad choice of words." the General muttered.

"What?" Zelos asked not seeing the look Raine had.

"Zelos, if you betray Lloyd, your life is forfeit." Raine stated.

"It was just a joke. Don't take it seriously." Zelos said with his hands up. "I think…"

"Raine will go through on that threat. She almost killed me when I did something like that be accident." the General said.

"How do you deceive someone by accident?" Sheena asked.

"I promised Lloyd something we were going to do together on a day coming up. This is about a year or just over back. Anyway, that day came and instead of being there, I ended up being somewhere else and because the Mayor forgot to tell Lloyd, Raine, Genis or Colette what he was having me do, they were ready to kill me when I came back a few days later." the General said.

"What happened?" Regal asked.

"The Mayor asked or insisted actually, that the General help some of the people of the village get to Treit safely." Raine said. "So he left and then came back three days later. Only because the Mayor apologized for forgetting to say anything and because the General didn't leave on purpose, was why we forgave him and understood what happened."

"He did make it up to me, but man was I hurt thinking otherwise until he returned." Lloyd said.

"We didn't even know why he really left other than being told by a few people he took off that morning with several villagers to Treit." Genis said.

"Though we did see the Mayor a couple times on those days with the General being gone, he never said anything and was always so busy he barely did anything but say hi." Colette said.

"I'm glad to hear it turned out well in the end." Sheena said. "General, that offer for my people to join you all when you build that town or whatever. As much as I would really like to take you up on that offer, we prefer our solitude mostly to keep our traditions going."

"I can understand that. If we are able to get the worlds back together, then you won't even have to move your village at all anyway. But there is a big peninsula nearby that has to be reached by going over a mountain or around the mountain which can take a day or so, and you'd be able to move there if need be and still be secluded. Even build a gate to keep people out and such too." the General said.

"You'll have to show it to me later, in case we do have to move." Sheena said.

During the trip to their next destination.

"Say, Regal. What do you think I should give to Presea in return for her present?" Genis asked.

"Hmmm. Perhaps you should give her what you would like to receive yourself. Either that or...flowers and such." Regal said.

"Hmmm? You'd like to get flowers, Regal?" Genis asked.

"No...When I sent roomfuls of roses and such to noblewomen, they were pleased." Regal said.

"I can't do something like that...." Genis said as he went to someone else for advice. "Say, Lloyd. What do you think I should give Presea in return for her present?"

"How about a handmade necklace or something?" Lloyd said.

"That'd be the same as what you gave Colette. That wouldn't be interesting at all." Genis said.

"Well sorry for not being "interesting." Lloyd said with a frown at the insult.

"What would you want, Lloyd?" Genis asked.

"No question there. I'd want a year's worth of Sichuan tofu curry. And maybe a wooden sword set...." Lloyd said.

"Should have known better than to ask you." Genis said with a sigh.

Botta was talking to a few of his men when they walked back up.

"Are you all ready?" Botta asked.

"Yeah, we're all good to go." Lloyd said.

"Follow me." Botta said.

It didn't take long and they were at an island off the coast of Palmacosta that hadn't been there when they left Sylvarant. It had a large single mountain and a opening in it that was very technological.

"We have work to do on the mana reactor here." Botta said. "If you head straight in, it should connect to the ranch."

"Gotcha." Lloyd said.

Botta nodded and started towards the entrance with a couple of men when he turned around.

"Oh, one more thing. It seems you're destroyed every ranch you've been to, but we need the mana reactor in order to sprout the Great Seed. Don't destroy this one." Botta said.

"Hear that Raine?" Sheena asked as Botta went inside.

"It's not like I destroy them for the fun of it, you know." Raine said with a scowl. "If not for them being enemy bases that could be overrun by more Desians, I would like to have one myself. We just don't have the forces to keep such a place functioning much less to keep out invaders."

"If we could only get more of my…followers or army or whatever you want to call them here, we could take one. The Iselia Ranch is still functioning." the General said.

"Wait, I have a idea about that." Raine said. "Yuan said we can go to Tethe'alla after we are finished here. If we are still friends with them after this is over, perhaps we can inquire if I is possible to move a lot of people over to Sylvarant. If so, we can go see your followers, have them come back to Sylvarant and wait till we have taken the Iselia Ranch were they can control it."

"Now that is an excellent idea." the General said with a smile "It would get them here quicker to help build the town and or city quicker since the location is also nearby that ranch. But not in those mountains."

"I think that idea is great." Genis said.

"Me too!" Colette said.

"I agree as well. Perhaps going back to the base you have will help bring about more memories." Regal said.

"If my people do have to come over here because the two worlds can't come back together, then having more people already there to help us build will be a great asset." Sheena said.

"I think it is a good idea as well." Presea said.

"Then that's what we'll do. Hopefully Yuan will not only be a friend, but also be able to help get everyone to Sylvarant easy. With the Renegade base in Triet Desert, they won't have as long a walk as it might have been." the General said. "Once this is over and if everything works out, we'll name it Iselia Base and you can do quite a few things with it Raine."

"Aside from blowing it up." Lloyd said with a laugh that the others and Raine did join in.

"In order to disable the Mana Cannon, we must first get to the control room." Regal said headed for the door.

"My intuition tells me it is probably the farthest room in." Lloyd said. "So for this place, that would be the top floor."

"You're amazing Lloyd!" Colette said.

"Yeah, we have been to enough of these places already." Genis said. "So things like that should be pretty obvious."

"Well then, let's get going and look for that control room." Zelos said.

They all stopped as they entered and found themselves in a long tunnel that was surrounded by thick glass and metal framework that showed them the underwater world.

"Wow." they all said.

"There is the base up ahead." Lloyd said pointing at the structure in the distance they could see through the glass.

"They must have been building this for years." the General said. "That thing is huge."

"If not for the Mana Cannon, I would love to have this place. The things I could study and watch!" Raine exclaimed as she pressed her face to the glass and looked out at a large fish that swam by.

Once at the end of the tunnel which lead into the base, they found it to be a lot different that the bases they had been in. The place was a bit more guarded than the others as well, but they were able to take them out without much difficulty. The room with the walkways that had nothing below them except darkness, which drove them all nuts when they realized the floors were made of a puzzle system that had to be walked on in specific ways and areas in order to open the doors ahead. Raine figured them out as they thought she would and then they were able to continue, but it almost took an hour. At the end, they found themselves in an elevator along with a ring changer.

"Hmm, there is a strange sound." Lloyd said after he changed the ring.

"Amazing! The machines in this facility resonate with the sound from the Sorcerer's Ring!" Raine said.

"I see. So this sound functions as a key for this place." Genis said.

"Yeah, that is what I figured too." Lloyd said as no one believed him.

They went up one level and then it didn't go anywhere else.

"Can't we go any higher?" Lloyd asked.

"There might be multiple elevators." the General said.

"As far as I can tell, this is the only elevator in this ranch." Raine said. "There must be something else that has to be done."

"What do we do?" Lloyd asked.

"Since the Desians obviously use this to get to higher levels, then we must make them also do it for us." Raine said. "In other words, we create a situation in which they have to move it."

"Right, so like I said, what do we do?" Lloyd asked.

"Let's create a disturbance." Raine said. "For instance, the captives start a revolt."

"And then we wait for the Desians to move the elevator." Lloyd said.

"That's a sinister plan." Sheena said.

"Do you think we are in a position to play fair?" Raine asked.

"I do feel a bit bad for them, but let's do it." Lloyd said.

They went through the door south of them, since they had no other direction to go and found themselves on a platform above a abyss below them that had a tower with each level holding the prisoners. They went around the base of the tower hitting the four switches they found which opened the cage doors.

They knew that the Desians would show up from the elevator and Zelos ended up being the one who stood there when they came out. Lloyd and Colette were on the ledge above while everyone else was around the two corners and ready to just in and attack.

"So you led the escape!" one of the Desian guards of the two that showed up yelled when they saw Zelos.

Lloyd and Colette dropped down on them and took them out and then turned as the others showed up in case more guards came.

"It worked Lloyd!" Colette said. "We'd better hurry to the top floor with the elevator."

Once the elevator got to the next spot up, they went through the door and found themselves on a ledge leading to an abyss below them and lines of energy along with some platform that moved on it, seemingly to the only way to continue. Having little choice despite the danger involved, they all got on the platform and through trial and error, they got to the next floor. The portal jumping got to be an extreme nuisance that had Raine so baffled that they spent a good hour there as well just going through each color with almost every portal. They eventually disengaged three security locks and got a few treasures that were being guarded before finally getting to what they was sure was the top as there was three portals of different colors along with a door leading forward. Feeling it was better to check it out than go through another group of portals they may never figure out, they were happy to find themselves before Rodyle.

"Well, I see the failed Chosen and her traveling band of fools are still alive. You're as stubborn as cockroaches." Rodyle said.

"I really want to hurt this guy, in ways none of you should see me do." the General said as he got mixed looks and ignored them.

"I want to!" Zelos said.

"I want to hear what you mean by that later." Raine said.

"You and Vharely, deceived me." Presea said in smoldering anger as she stepped forward towards the stairs leading to Rodyle.

"Presea, I'd have treated you so much better had you made me a Cruxis Crystal in that body or yours." Rodyle said with anger, malice and with no regard for anyone but himself and his plans, no matter who it hurt.

"You know what, I'd like to see what you want to do to him as well." Raine said.

"Indeed." Regal said.

"You would be killing him like we plan on doing, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Very painfully." the General said. "But I think it will take more than me alone to take him."

"I want to see him die, now!" Presea exclaimed.

Rodyle laughed as he pointed at something.

"Now, now you pathetic fools, settle down. Have a look at this projector." Rodyle said. "I've got a special underwater show for you."

The screen showed all the captives that they rescued heading towards the long tunnel out to the surface, but the door was locked and they were about to drown in a massive amount of water that was rising beneath them.

"How could you do that?!" Genis exclaimed in horror.

"They'll all be killed!" Colette yelled.

"Damn you!" Regal said.

They all ran up there as Rodyle stayed near the controls.

"You bastard! Stop the water now!" Lloyd yelled.

"It's too late!" Rodyle stated with no care.

"He doesn't care and no amount of pleading, begging or giving up will make him stop. He is a sadistic monster not even worthy of ever being born. His only care is for himself and his goals, no matter what the cost as long as it benefits him and only him." the General said with a growl of anger.

"But all those people…" Colette began.

"We may or may not be able to save them, but even if we don't, if we don't take him out now, he'll hurt more innocent people the same way, if not worse." the General said.

"You should have died the moment you were born." Presea said with extreme anger.

"The world and universe should be mine and no one else's." Rodyle said with a hearty laugh and then jumped back as Lloyd took a swing. "So pathetic I'm insulted with myself to even be here with you worthless creatures. I know why you are here. I'm sure you intend to shut down my Mana Cannon. But you won't succeed! I've filled the corridor leading to the Mana Cannon with sea water!"

"You are going to kill all those people at the ranch, just to stop us?!" Colette said in shock.

"As that pathetic General said, why should I care about the lives of pathetic inferior and worthless beings who should be happy to die for me and my cause, along with everyone else who refuses to bow down to me! The Mana Cannon will be completed once I get the Cruxis Crystal! With Thor's Hammer in my possession, Yggdrasill and Cruxis will beg for my mercy! And once I have the chance, I will destroy them like anyone else who stands in my way!" Rodyle said with a laugh. "Even that useless eye sore of a tower will fall before my cannon!"

"What do you hope to accomplish by destroying the Tower of Salvation?!" Lloyd asked as Rodyle laughed again.

"That is nothing you lower life forms need to concern yourselves with." Rodyle said as he pulled something from his inner pocket. "The Cruxis Crystal is finally mine! Now, let's see, I think I'll test its power by equipping it on myself."

He came at them with a lot of power, but in the end, he was slammed into the wall as the General was able to hit him with a powerful Chaos Blade attack at close range. Even in his grotesque form that happened because of the Cruxis Crystal, his arrogance at thinking himself better than anyone was his downfall. Blood was splattered across the wall where he impacted along with damage from the blast.

"Ugh! It's not possible for me to be defeated! What?! What's, happening, to my body! It's, disintegrating!" Rodyle yelled in anger, pain and disbelief. "Pronyma, you tricked me!"

He dropped off the edge of the raised section they were on and landed on a computer console with was domed in design.

"But, I won't die alone! I'm taking you all with me!" Rodyle yelled as he pushed a button and the alarms with off with red lights.

"No! He's activated the self-destruct system!" Raine yelled.

"Even with being told not to, it looks like it happened anyway even if it wasn't Raine to cause it." the General said with a sigh.

"Botta warned us not to destroy this place!" Colette said.

"Dammit! We have to stop it!" Lloyd said as Raine and the General began working on the computers.

"Impossible. The only ones among us who can handle these machines is Raine and the General." Presea said.

"Most Tethe'allans don't really study the details of magi-technology much." Zelos said as the two continued to work.

"Professor!" Lloyd cried.

"I know. But I don't think we can do this by ourselves!" Raine said.

"I could do it alone if I just got my damned memory all back!" the General yelled as he hit the machine with his fist. "I know what half of this damned stuff is and does, while the rest I have no clue!"

They turned when a door nearby opened and Botta plus a few of his men came in.

"We will take over from here." Botta said. "The rest of you, go and escape through the hatch over there."

"Botta! You're okay!" Lloyd said.

"There will be plenty of time for chit-chat later! Leave, now! You'll only get in our way!" Botta said.

"Okay." Lloyd said.

They left and watched behind a glass panel as they group worked.

"Oh no! We've got to open that door!" Lloyd said as they all saw water filling the control room.

"Don't bother Lloyd. It is locked down to prevent water from getting anywhere out of the breached section. If we could open it, even though saving them is something I would like to do, we'd all end up dead in the end because the water would get to us before we could escape." the General said as he leaned on the glass and bowed his head. "After all the trouble we caused them, they sacrificed themselves to save us in the end."

"Botta did this on purpose." Raine said slowly. "They knew water was coming in and locked it from the inside."

"Why would they do that?!" Colette asked.

"As the General said, if that door opens, this area will be flooded as well." Raine said. "And as you all can see, the ceiling is covered by a dome. There is no where for the water to escape."

"Why did they do this to save us?" Presea asked.

"No! We have to do something!" Colette said.

"We can't…" the General said as he walked away from the glass wall.

"Dammit! Isn't there anything we can do?!" Lloyd asked.

"We've stopped the self-destruct system." Botta said over the communication line.

"Botta! Open the door, if we destroy the dome overhead.." Lloyd began.

"Our goal was to modify each ranch's mana reactor in order to fire mana at the Great Seed." Botta said as he was now before the glass looking at them. "Now that we have finished reprogramming this control room, our mission is complete. We need you to get the message to Yuan, that we have succeeded."

"Tell him yourself! Open the door now!" Lloyd yelled.

"We pray for you success in regenerating the world." Botta said as Lloyd tried to break the glass with his blades as the water was now up around Botta and his men's knees. "Please see to it that Martel is finally allowed her eternal sleep, for Yuan's sake as well."

A metal barrier came down over the glass wall as the water rose to the glass to prevent the water from getting anywhere else when the glass cracked and broke from the pressure.

"No!" Colette yelled.

"Man…" Zelos said.

"Everyone, behind you!" Presea cried.

"What are those things?!" Lloyd yelled.

"Oh man, his dragons." the General said.

"They look like transport dragons." Raine said. "Their cages probably opened up when the self-destruct activated."

"Look out! Here they come!" Regal said.

They took out four of them pretty quickly, but more showed up.

"Dammit! How many of these things did he breed?!" the General yelled as he cut the head off another one.

"There are too many of them!" Sheena said as she managed to knock one back.

"Damn, they're tough!" Lloyd said as he avoided getting scratched in pieces.

"If we lose, we'll never be able to pass on Botta's message." Colette said.

"Mithos!" Genis said as he pulled out the flute object Mithos gave him.

The room shook after Genis played the music and then a beam of light came down through the ceiling and killed one of the dragons on impact.

"What was that?!" Lloyd asked.

Several more blast of light came down and took out more of the baby dragons around them.

"Was that a Summon Spirit?" Genis asked.

"That must be Aska." the General said. "That other Summon Spirit did ask us to find Aska, remember?"

"Genis, Raine! Everybody!" a voice said from somewhere.

"That's Mithos's voice!" Genis said.

"What's Mithos doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"Please, get on these Rheairds!" Mithos yelled.

"Let's worry about the how and why later." Raine said.

They all quickly left the place and were still flying, each with their own Rheaird.

"Mithos! It's really you!" Genis exclaimed. "But what was that attack just now? And how did you get a Rheaird?"

"I'm sorry. I was worried about all of you and I just couldn't stay behind. So I asked the Renegades to let me borrow the Rheairds." Mithos said.

"But what was that powerful attack?" Colette asked.

"That was…actually, I don't know either." Mithos said. "When I heard the flute, I tried my best to get inside. So I just started blasting the dome with fireballs. Then all the sudden, a golden sparking bird appeared and helped me."

"That had to be Aska." the General said.

"Golden sparkling bird? That would have to be Aska!" Sheena said.

"If it was, why would a Summon Spirit?" Raine said trailing off.

"What do you mean?" Presea asked.

"Do you think Genis called Aska when he played the flute?" Lloyd asked.

"Mithos's flute?" Genis asked.

"I wonder, we'll need to investigate the flute itself to find out the truth." Raine said.

"We land on the ground somewhere and play it again, if Aska shows, we know." the General said. "Which would make out job easier in having Sheena make a pact since we wouldn't have to travel around to locate Aska. And while I know you want to see the Temple Aska has, I'm not sure if there is one."

"Shouldn't you all rest first? From what I was told, you all have to fight the Summon Spirit to prove you are worthy of having the pact. We should all head back to Palmacosta." Mithos said. "I must apologize to Neil. I left without telling him."

"Alright. It's not like we'll figure anything out by staying here. Let's head back." Lloyd said.

"Yeah." Zelos said.

"Thank you Mithos! We owe you our lives." Genis said. "I didn't realize how amazing you are!"

"N…not, not at all." Mithos said.

"I am so happy we are friends!" Genis said.

"Yes, me too." Mithos said.

They landed outside the city, put away the Rheairds and then went to Neil.

"Everyone! You're back!" Neil said.

"Yeah, but barely." Lloyd said.

"I beg to differ." the General said. "It was difficult, but I was sure we would make it out somehow. Even if it took killing all those dragons and using their bodies to climb out."

"Yeah, whatever." Lloyd said.

"Neil, I'm sorry for leaving without telling you…" Mithos said.

"I'm so relieved you are all safe! I was so worried about you." Neil said. "As long as you are safe, that is all that matters."

"You can relax, the Palmacosta ranch is not operational." Raine said.

"I see! That is good to hear. So, what are you all going to do now?" Neil asked.

"Well, we need to continue the world regeneration, right Colette?" Lloyd asked.

"Ah, y..yes. We're…uh, working hard on it." Colette said nervously.

"I'm sure you are! We're all counting on you, Chosen One!" Neil said with a smile, obviously not noticing Colette's behavior.

"Oh yeah, I need to give back Mithos his flute…Oh no!" Genis said.

"It's broken." Mithos said seeing it.

"I…I'm so sorry!" Genis said. "I know how important it was!"

"No, it is alright." Mithos said. "The flute may have been broken, but my memories of my sister are still intact."

"Mithos, I'm sorry. I can fix it." Lloyd said.

"It's all right. It was very old. But thank you." Mithos said.

"Mithos, does this flute hold some kind of special power?" Raine asked as she looked at the two parts.

"I...I don't know." Mithos said. "But my sister said that it was made from the nut of a tree that became extinct long ago."

"Hmm, the nut of a extinct tree." Lloyd said.

"Must be the Giant Kharlan Tree she meant." the General said.

"Most likely. That knowledge might be useful later on. Let's keep it in mind." Raine said.

"So then, what now?" Zelos asked.

"We have to tell Yuan about Botta." Colette said.

"Yeah, we also need to find out if we can use the Rheairds so Mithos can return to Tethe'alla." Lloyd said.

"Plus talk to Yuan concerning that issue for me." the General said.

"Shall we pay a visit to the Renegades then?" Regal asked.

"Ah, yes, of course." Mithos said.

They walked of the building and went to the Inn to rest and such before heading out the next day. A few of them wandered around to get things and such, while Zelos went in search of chicks as he put it.

"You look unhappy Presea." Genis said as him, Presea and Mithos were walking in the city.

"No, I am the same as always." Presea said.

"Really?" Genis asked.

"Presea, I am just like you." Mithos said.

"What?" Presea asked confused.

"I am alone too. I think there is a lot of people like us in this world." Mithos said sadly.

"Yes." Presea said with a sad look.

"No, you are wrong!" Genis said. "You two have us! I like Mithos and Presea too! When you are lonely, I want to be with you. Isn't that enough?"

"Genis thank you, you're right. I have you and the others with me." Mithos said. "But I, no that is right." Presea said as she smile. "Thank you Genis."

Lloyd and Colette were walking down by the water talking.

"Lloyd, please cheer up." Colette said.

"I can't. I couldn't do anything, but watch as people died right before my eyes. All I said about wanting no more victims, I am only alive because others sacrificed themselves for me." Lloyd said sadly. "What are we suppose to do? I'm starting to get all confused again."

"I think, the only thing you can do is what you think is best." Colette said.

"What, I think is best?" Lloyd said unsure of himself.

"I think Botta chose the way he thought was best. So let's do the same thing, any way we can, even if it is painful. I will too, okay?" Colette asked.

"The best way? Yeah, I guess that is all we can do." Lloyd said.

During the trip to get to their next destination.

"Say, Colette. I'm thinking about what to give Presea in return for her present. What would you like if it was you?" Genis asked.

"Well... I think I'd have to say, world peace." Colette said.

"Ah...wow...talk about large-scale..." Genis said before going to another person.

"I hear you are trying to get Presea a gift. So, did you decide on what to give her?" Zelos asked.

"I can't decide...." Genis said sadly.

"Okay, looks like the great evangelist of love, Mr. Zelos, is going to have to teach you about presents. Listen. The key point about presents is they need to be something the recipient will be happy to get. You need to think carefully about what you could give Presea that would make her happy." Zelos said.

"Make her happy...hmm..." Genis said thinking.

"Well, anyway, think as hard as you can about it." Zelos said.

Once they got to the Sylvarant base, Mithos said he was going to wait outside because he wanted to be alone.

"Mithos…" Genis said.

"Ah, no. It is not about the flute." Mithos said to assure Genis it was not his fault for him wanting to stay outside. "I'm sorry."

"All right. It is dangerous, so don't leave this area." Lloyd said.

"I won't." Mithos said.

"Then, while we are at it, let's return the Rheaird that Mithos borrowed." Raine said.

"What? Oh, yes, please do." Mithos said.

The were escorted to Yuan's room, which was the room that Lloyd had been in when the others arrived during his first capture.

"You're back." Yuan said.

"Yuan, Botta is…." Colette began.

"He died." Yuan said in understanding.

"Yes, he asked us to tell you that he completed his mission." Lloyd said.

"I see…" Yuan said. "Then we will activate the dimensional transfer system. You may go between the worlds as you like."

"Is that all you have to say?!" Lloyd asked harshly. "Botta gave his life for the Renegades and…."

"Lloyd! It is not our place to speak." Regal stated.

"This guy has been with Botta for a long time." Zelos said. "Nothing we say will make any difference."

"He probably already knew Lloyd. Botta must have known the chances of his making it back were slim." the General said.

"I understand." Lloyd said.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Raine said. "Our companion borrowed a Rheaird from you, so we'll return it to you now."

"Borrowed one of our Rheairds? We haven't…" Yuan began confused.

"What's wrong?" Presea asked.

"No, it is nothing. We'll take it." Yuan said. "Ask the control room staff about procuring energy for the dimensional transfer system."

"Yuan, I am sorry." Lloyd said as Yuan gave Raine something.

"The rest of you can go on ahead. Raine and I need to talk to Yuan a moment." the General said.

"Why do you need to talk to me?" Yuan asked with more wonder than confusion.

"Well…" the General said as he and Raine talked about his town slash castle idea plus wanting to bring people from Tethe'alla.

"I see." Yuan said after they were finished. "It is an interesting idea and I do admire what you are suggesting. From what I have learned about you, I seriously doubt you have intentions of taking over this world or both if they come together."

"No, just keeping control of the territory we take and the people that live with us safe." the General said.

"We also, if possible, will take control of the Iselia Ranch as well." Raine said.

"That is a aspiring goal that will be difficult to do. We'll do what we can. I'll have one of my people give you a device to take with you so when you find your people and tell them what you want to do, they will be able to come to our other base and show us the other item I will have given to you to ensure we know they are people sent by you." Yuan said.

"Thank you Yuan. I will try to pay you back at some point for your help." the General said.

"Saving the worlds as you intend to and making sure Martel is not awoken will be a good start." Yuan said.

They said their goodbyes and left, getting the said items at the front door as they met up with the others and then walked out.

"Hmm, all our Rhearids are still in the hanger." Yuan said after they left. "What is going on?"

"Welcome back. You're going back now, right?" Mithos asked when they came out.

"Yeah, we'll take you to Altessa's place." Lloyd said.

"Thanks." Mithos said.

It didn't take long to get back to Tethe'alla and then over to Altessa's place.

"Well Mithos, have a good time with Altessa." Lloyd said.

"You'll all come back and visit me, right?" Mithos asked.

"Of course!" Genis said.

"Take care." Lloyd said.

"Hopefully it won't be too long." the General said as he waved with them.

"I'll be praying for your success in avenging your sister." Mithos said.

"Thank you." Presea said.

"Avenging Presea's sister? What are you talking about?" Regal asked.

"Oh, that is right. We haven't told Regal about it." Lloyd said.

"Nor us." Raine said as the General also looked confused.

"Ahh! Um, hey, you know, that's not a topic we really need to drag our now, right?" Zelos said nervously.

"What are you talking about Zelos?! This is important!" Genis stated rather loudly. "Presea's sister was killed!"

"Killed?" Regal asked.

"Yes. It seems Presea's younger sister served under a noble named Bryant." Colette said. "But then, her master Bryant…"

"He's a monster! How can he kill a child like that?!" Sheena yelled.

"Sister?! It can't be! Presea, what was your sister's name?" Regal asked.

"Alicia." Presea stated.

"I see." Regal said.

"Do you know who this man might be General? You had one of those looks again." Raine said.

"Maybe…" the General said as he glanced at Regal and then looked away. "The name is familiar, but…"

"That means we just keep looking." Genis said with a sad sigh.

"Do you know something about this Regal?" Lloyd asked.

"I may know who that murderer might be." Regal said.

"Really?!" Presea asked.

"Take me to Altamira." Regal said.

Once they got to Altamira, they all stopped outside the entrance as Regal spoke.

"Where did you hear about Alicia?" Regal asked.

"At Alicia's grave." Lloyd said. "In the Sky Terrance of a company called Lezareno."

"I see. Let's go there then." Regal said.

They went to the train car and got to the company with no trouble. At least so it seemed.

"Whoa?! What happened?" Lloyd asked.

The place looked wrecked pretty badly, like an attack or something took place.

"What's going on?" Regal asked.

"The Exsphere broker….Vharley, went inside…" a badly injured guard on the floor said before he died.

"Vharley! He must pay…." Presea said.

"Ugh!" Regal said.

"Let's go in." Colette said.

Once at the top, they found Vharely in front of George, threatening him.

"Tell me the password to the inner area of the Toize Valley Mine, now!" Vharley yelled.

"I don't know anything about it." George said.

"Wrong answer!" Vharely shouted.

"How about I tell you instead." Regal said from behind the man.

"Master Regal!" George said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"So, the President himself decides to pay a visit, perfect." Vharely said.

"President?" Lloyd asked.

"The route to the Toize Valley Mine opens by my voice print and cornea scan." Regal said. "Forcing it open, would undoubtedly cause the Exsphere mining area to collapse."

"Is that so? In that case Regal, you are going to just come and open it for us!" Vharely stated in a demanding tone. "I'm going to be out of a business if I can't get my hands on any more of those Exspheres!"

"Wait a minute, I remember you now Regal. You own this place." the General said.

"What?!" the rest of the group said in surprise.

"Ah, General Prime. I am glad to see that the tale of your death is but a rumor." George said.

"Ah, yeah." the General said with a small smile. "I'll explain later."

"Wait, you know the General for who he really is Regal?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. It was because of my help that he was able to get a location so secretive that the people he has saved, mainly half-elves, are still safe today." Regal said.

"So, it is true that you are against the Pope!" Vharely said with a smile. "Saving those pathetic half-elves and the scummy sympathizers. You and your companies downfall will be a very bright day…."

"You will not leave here alive." Presea stated.

"And if she fails, I'm going to serious hurt you and then toss you off this building." the General growled.

"You think you pitiful lot can stop me? Ha! And you thinking yourself to be the infamous General Prime, leading these idiots to believe it as well? That is even more idiotic! I know for a fact he is dead! The rumors of his return are nothing more than that, rumors!" Vharely said. "Now get out of my way. I'm taking Regal to get what I came for."

"I think not Vharely. Believe what you wish, but General Prime did not die. He only ended up in Sylvarant for some years and has since returned. You're threats are useless as is your attempt to get any more Exspheres. Rodyle is dead and will not be aiding you any further." Regal said. "You now have no one you can unload huge numbers of Exspheres on."

"Are you stupid?! I don't need that idiot Rodyle! I have got the Pope on my side!" Vharley said. "And there is plenty of people around who would love to get their hands on some Exspheres! And even if I believed that you are that idiotic fool General Prime, your days of rebellion are over. Your people have been found, captured and are either experiments, slaves or dead. So if you are him, you better back off or those that are still alive won't be for long."

The General laughed so hard he almost dropped to his knees.

"You call me an idiot and tell me a lie like that! No wonder your hair has almost completely gone! There is so much dead brain up there, nothing is capable of growing on that fat head anymore. I know for a fact that what you say isn't the true and all I'd have to do is say the right command and Meltokio would be a burning crater by the end of the day. But only those people who are truly innocent would survive." the General stated. "Personally, I really want to kill you myself, very slowly. But that isn't up to me. Right Presea?"

"Yes General. You will die by my hand Vharely." Presea said. "I cannot forgive you for killing an innocent person, nor your evil deeds that you have done against me."

A flash bang appeared nearby and then a person they didn't expect showed up.

"Kuchinawa! You're working with this guy?!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Soon, the King will die, and the Pope will take over." Vharely said. "And when that happens, I am going to grind you pathetic Lezareno Company into the ground! You're people will be found and all killed, from the oldest person, to the newest newborn! That way everyone will see who is in charge and that any resistance will be met with, with the most brutal punishment!"

Kuchinawa ran up and dropped a smoke bomb before anyone could do anything, and then when the dust settled, Vharely and the traitor Kuchinawa were gone.

"Dammit!" Sheena said.

"He got away." Presea growled.

"We can get him later." the General said. "We now know what he has planned."

"Yes." Regal said. "Are you all right, George?"

"Yes, Master Regal, thank you." George said.

"My name is Regal Bryant. I was granted the title of Duke by his Highness, and also President of the Lezareno Company." Regal said. "Although it would seem that the Chosen already knows me."

"I saw you at one of the Princess's birthday parties." Zelos said.

"Oh yeah. I had actually forgotten that this guy's actually a member of high society too." Sheena said as Zelos laughed.

"Wait, then Alicia's killer, Bryant is…" Raine said slowly.

"W…wait, it can't be, Regal…" Colette said in sadness and disbelief.

"Alicia!" Regal said as she showed up out of the Exsphere again before Regal could say anything to defend or explain his actions.

"Master, I'm so happy to see you again before I disappear." Alicia said.

"I'm sorry." Regal said remorsefully. "Even after death, you still suffer.."

"It is alright, it is not your fault." Alicia said.

"Alicia, what do you mean?" Presea asked.

"Alicia and I were in love." Regal said with a sad tone.

"Then I, his servant, interfered." George said. "And forced them apart."

"Alicia was handed over to Vharely. He wanted to use her in an Exsphere experiment." Regal said.

"Was he, trying to create Cruxis Crystals?" Colette asked.

"It seems so. But the experiment failed." Regal said as he spoke of the past.

"I fulfilled my promise. The mine is yours. Now, please, return Alicia to me!" a slightly younger Regal near the then not a grave marker near the large hotel said to Vharley.

"Sure thing, bub. You can have her. I don't have any use for a failed piece of work like that anyway." Vharley said with a laugh.

"Wh…what?" Regal said as a strange creature, wearing clothes he remembered Alicia wearing, walked up.

"This is Alicia! She wasn't compatible with the Exsphere experiment." Vharely said with no regret, but instead had joy at the pain he was causing Regal, and the fun at what had happened as a result of the failure. "It worked just fine from another of her family."

"Master Regal, please….kill me." Alicia said in her monster form as it attacked him.

"I…I can't. I could never kill you with my own hands!" Regal said on his knees.

"It is because I love you that I want you to do it!" Alicia said as she did everything she could to keep from hitting him again.

Pain racked the body of the monster as it held his deformed arms and hands to the sides of its head. It attacked him again and when it grabbed him, he had no choice but to fight back.

"Master Regal killed me in order to save me." Alicia said. "It was the only way."

"Just like Marble." Genis said sadly.

"I'm so glad I got to see you in the end. I have no regrets now." Alicia said. "So please Regal, stop punishing yourself."

"Alicia…but with my own hands…I…" Regal said as he sounded ready to cry.

"I will disappear very soon, so please, don't leave me with anything to worry about." Alicia said. "You don't need those shackles, you have suffered enough."

"I took the life of the one I loved. These are the symbol of my crime, as well as my punishment." Regal said.

"You don't need that punishment anymore. Please Regal…" Alicia said.

"Genis and I once experienced the same thing you did." Lloyd said. "And I also imagine what it must have been like, for my dad. When my mom turned into a monster, and he struck her down, he must have suffered as well."

"You're father did the same thing?" Regal asked in surprise and shock.

"That's what I heard. I don't know if you decisions you and my dad made are correct, but I don't think my mom would have wanted my dad to punish himself and live the way you have." Lloyd said.

"Is that true?" Regal asked.

"Yes, it is just as he says." Alicia said. "At least, I do not want you to live like that."

"All right, but I will never use these hands as tools of death." Regal said. "I swear that to you, to you and to Lloyd. And once we have defeated those who use Exspheres to toy with people's lives, I shall remove these bonds."

"Thank you Master." Alicia said. "Presea, I think I can finally rest in peace. Please destroy the crystal before I am totally absorbed into the Exsphere."

"Why? Can't you stay like you are now?" Presea asked with extreme sadness.

"If I stay like this, I will live on forever." Alicia said. "An isolated consciousness. Unable to speak, existing for eternity. It would be true hell…"

"Presea, Regal. What do we do?" Lloyd asked.

"Please, set her free." Regal said.

"Yes." Presea said sadly and with much reluctance. "Goodbye, Alicia…"

"Thank you." Alicia said. "Presea, please forgive Master Regal, please…"

She faded away and then the Exsphere glowed brightly. Lloyd took his sword out and slashed it, making it burst into sparks of light that faded away.

"I am sorry I never said anything until now." Regal said. "I'm a criminal."

"Master Regal confessed to killing Alicia, and went to prison, on his own will." George said.

"While I was in prison, the Pope promised to arrest Vharely in exchange for kidnapping Colette. I believed him, and agreed to do it." Regal said.

"So that's why you were after us." Colette said still sounding sad.

"Yes. Please, I ask you to postpone my final judgment until we defeat Cruxis." Regal said. "And stop them from using Exspheres to toy with people's lives."

"As long as that is okay with Presea. Anyway, we already thought of Regal as a friend." Lloyd said.

"Vharely was responsible for Alicia's death as well." Presea said. "Okay, I will try not to think of you as my enemy. I am not sure I can change right away, but….."

"I'm sorry." Regal said solemnly.

"It was Alicia's last request, so I won't say a word about it anymore." Presea said.

After they were done with the issue for Presea in Altamira, they got word that Yuan was looking for them and went to Hima to see what it was. Since the day was getting towards afternoon, they decided to stay the leave the next morning.

"Raine, I'm thinking about what to give Presea in return for her present. If it were you, what would you like?" Genis asked as he and his sister were alone in the hotel.

"Hmmm...if it was me? I'd like the Necronomicon, the ancient lost book. You've at least heard of it, I presume. Said to have sunk deep into the sea during the Ancient War...." Raine said.

"Should have known better than to ask you." Genis said as he hung his head and left, finding the General coming back in to the rooms floor after being down on one of the other floors buying something. "General, you know what to get a girl for a present, right? You are dating my sister, so what should I get Presea?"

"I'd say a new ax since she really likes collecting them, but she got one here recently, or a few." the General said as he rubbed his chin. "Think of what you have seen and know about her and what you think she would like as a present."

"Okay, thanks." Genis said as he went down the floor to look at what was for sell in hopes of seeing something.

"Yuan, we were told you wanted to see us." Lloyd said as they showed up before noon.

"Actually it was just the General I needed to give something important too." Yuan said. "I didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands."

The General took it and when he opened the small box, he and Raine knew what it was, said thanks and put it in his bag.

"What was that?" Genis asked.

"Something to help with the home we are building." the General said.

"Oh." Genis said.

"What are you doing?" Colette asked as Yuan looked busy or concerned as though he was trying to find something.

"Oh, it is nothing." Yuan said.

"I bet you are looking for something really important." Zelos said.

"Chosen! Idle talk like that will be your downfall!" Yuan stated harshly before turning and walking away.

"What is he looking for?" Lloyd asked.

They left and decided to go check to see if the location of where they thought the dark Summon Spirit was, was the area they were sure of before heading to see the General's people and then continue with their journey. As they started to pass over the Fooji Mountains, they saw Yuan on the mountain top but didn't see them flying by. Lloyd wondered what the man was doing and since the others were curious, mostly the General because he wanted to see if the man might be trying to do something bad, but also why the man was on this world, they landed at the bottom and went to the top.

"Yuan, what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"That's my line." Yuan said as he turned to them.

"Um…." Colette said getting his attention.

"What?!" Yuan asked.

"If you are looking for something, would you like us to help you?" Colette asked.

"No!" Yuan said.

"What is up with you? Fine. Just ignore him Colette." Sheena said.

"But it's something important, right?" Colette asked.

"Shut up!" Yuan said.

"What should we look for? Is it a flower? An animal?" Colette asked.

"She doesn't give up." the General muttered as he rubbed his face with one hand.

"I know." Raine said with a sigh as she hung her head.

"Why would I be searching for something like…." Yuan began.

"Oh, maybe!..." Colette began.

"Wh....what?" Yuan asked.

"You're looking for a four leaf clover!" Colette stated.

Everyone had that sweat drop look.

"No! Stop joking around! It's a ring! I'm just looking for a ring!" Yuan stated.

"Hmm, a ring, huh.." Lloyd said.

"Enough!" Yuan said as he walked off quickly.

"I wonder if that is what he was looking for in Hima." Sheena said.

"Speaking of Hima, I found a ring in Hima." Lloyd said.

"Leave it to Lloyd to find it by accident." the General said.

"I took it because I wasn't sure if it was important or not, or someone's toy. It has some complicated looking letters on it." Lloyd said.

"Let me see it." Raine said as Lloyd handed it over. "Hmm, these are ancient elven letters. Let's see, swear true love….Mar. The rest is worn out and I can't read it. But it is an engagement ring. Not a good looking as mine."

"I have to agree." Sheena said. "Wait, do you think this is the ring that Yuan was looking for?"

"Oh, so it wasn't a four leaf clover…" Colette said.

"Hey, why did you think he was looking for something like that?" Lloyd asked.

"What? Well, I thought maybe he wanted to be happy." Colette said.

"I see!" Lloyd said.

"I don't." the General said with a frown.

"Same here. I can never follow you two!" Genis said.

"Well, when we see him again, we can ask." Raine said.

As they traveled back down the mountain, two people were more or less lagging behind slowly.

"You two don't look very happy." Lloyd said.

"We killed Rodyle, but nothing will come back." Presea said. "Alicia, Botta, and all those other people, and my lost time."

"Time merely marches on, no matter what happens. It flows from the past to the future." Regal said. "But what matters is if you simply let yourself be pulled along or walk with your own two feet."

"I want to walk into the future, with my own legs and my own will." Presea said. "Up until now, I simply spent my time drifting along idly."

"And I too must change how I have merely drifted through life." Regal said. "For Alicia's sake as well. She continued to try and save me, even after death."

"Yeah, we can't change the past, but we can change the future." Lloyd said. "I'll work together, with you."

"You have my thanks Lloyd." Regal said.

"Thank you." Presea said.

Lloyd then asked Regal about his job as President, which Sheena said the man was a president and did president jobs. When Lloyd questioned further, Sheena fumbled over words and then ran ahead as did Zelos when he couldn't answer it either, leaving Lloyd rather frustrated.

"It seems very few people actually know the functions of my job." Regal said.

"Remember that place where we saw Alicia's grave Lloyd, he runs it. He is the king, and that place is his castle. There a few other thing she does, business related stuff, like shipping things, like materials and stuff from that mine. President is just another name for king, but as a president, you don't have as much ruling power." the General said.

"How so?" Lloyd asked.

"With a king, if your followers are very loyal, they will do whatever you tell them, even if it is wrong, morally or otherwise." Raine said. "A president has control of what he owns much like a king, but people work for him and aren't as loyal in that regard. So if he tried to do something wrong, illegal, morally or otherwise, they can't or won't support him and may or may not try to stop him."

"I am unsure if the people I work with would have done anything if I had refused to go to jail of my own accord, but if I had refused, they could have turned me in without me being able to stop them." Regal said.

"Okay, I think I get it now." Lloyd said.

Flying up to the left top corner of the map, they came across the island that had a hot spring, but unfortunately was still in repair and reconstruction, so they were unable to use it. However, on the back corner on the said island was a hidden path into a cave where it came to a dead end. The General hit the wall with his fist in a particular place and it sounded like he hit a piece of wood instead of rock. The wall pushed forward and then slid to the side where an entrance continued into a dark place. A half-elf man of big stature was standing there and smiled when he saw who was in the lead.

"General Prime! It is such a great thing to see you again!" the man, Addus, said as he hugged the General who did the same back.

"Addus, you don't look like you have changed at all." the General said.

"It hasn't been that long you've been gone. We've known you weren't dead ever since you went to Sylvarant by the Otherworldly Gate." Addus said. "We've just been waiting for you to find a way to return, even if it took ten years or more."

"Good thing it didn't take that long. Um, I got some memory trouble Addus. I remember certain things while I know I am missing others." the General said. "But I do recall most of what I was wanting to do to save both worlds and the Chosen, Colette here, along with what I was and am doing here."

"We learned that when you returned to this world and spoke of it during a conversation that was overheard." Addus said. "We can only hope all of it returns with time."

"These are my new friends and family I have been helping to save both worlds." the General said as he introduced them.

"You brought Tethe'alla's Chosen with you?" Addus asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"He's a good help and friend, when he ain't hitting on every woman he sees." the General said. "And the Pope also wants him dead."

"And the Mizuho lady?" Addus asked.

"Sheena is also our friend and a summoner. With her, we have been breaking the mana links." the General said. "If we aren't able to save the worlds by bringing them back together, which we can tell you and the others of our plans later, then her people want to go to Sylvarant."

"You found a way besides the way you went then?" Addus asked.

"Yeah, we did. And for everyone else here as well. Got a new place to live where we'll have lots of freedom and be able to see the sun more often." the General said as he patted the man on the shoulder. "Let's get inside in case anyone is watching."

"Doubtful, but good point anyway." Addus said as he laughed and lead them down.

They all entered a very large open cavern where lights were hung and had many branching tunnels leading different directions. It was three stories deep with walkways like the one they were on around the inside of the cavern walls, but wide enough it would be hard to fall off unless you were trying to or standing too close to the edge. Lots of people were moving about, talking, eating, playing. A fountain in the middle of the floor sprayed water into the air from a single hole of a pipe that was a few feet high.

"The economy here is basically bartering. Most of the gald we have are in one place and when someone needs something, a group goes out and buys it and whatever else that is needed. I think three times a week unless it is an emergency is when people go out to buy something." the General said as he walked to the edge. "I'm back!"

Shouts of cheer and joy erupted along with waves and claps of hands that he returned followed by him asking them to keep very quiet for a few moments.

"I have a message for everyone, which I will deliver in a bit. It is great news. I need to talk to a few people first and then I will address everyone else. For the moment, those of you who want to leave because we have a better and safer place, in Sylvarant, get ready and packed now. The rest of you can wait or stay if you want and we'll be able to make arrangements and such." the General said.

More cheers erupted and then went away as they headed down and then through a square passage into another large room which had computer system and several large screens. There was many people in this room, all wearing either blue robes or armor.

"General Prime!" everyone said as they stood and saluted him.

"Great to see you all again. Let's get to business first and then chit chatting." the General said as he took a seat at the large round table and had the rest of the group take seats with him. "Word of warning for this place Zelos, you want to hit on the women here, I won't stop you. While they won't kill you, you may end up getting slapped a lot."

Everything went very professionally as the group talked to the General's people along with the General, as they told them the things they had been doing and such, along with the General getting some memories back and still some not, as well as getting updates. Food and drinks were brought in when needed and it took five hours to go over everything.

"The idea for taking this Iselia Ranch is very important to me." a half-elf lady with very long red hair and wearing a blue robe, Ruby, said. "The scientific aspects would be an incredible addition to what he have and don't have."

"You and Raine here will get along very nicely." the General said with a smile.

"I think we will. But I do not want to make a lot of plans or anything if we end up not being able to take the base because it gets blown up by someone else or something." Raine said.

"I agree." Ruby said. "It took us five years of planning before we got all these computers by stealing them from Cruxis. Before that, there was paper everywhere along with chalk boards and lots of other hanging things."

"We still have all that stuff in a filed system, just in case. The documentation of most of what we have done and do will have great historical value in the future." a elderly half-half in blue robes, Cember, said.

"I would love to see them!" Raine stated.

"You will get to Raine, just not right now." the General said. "We have to save the worlds first."

"I do like this idea for a castle and town." Addus said. "But a name has never been addressed."

"We haven't thought of one yet." Lloyd said.

"Do this place have a name?" Presea asked.

"Indeed. They call it, the Sanctuary." Regal said. "I was instrumental in helping with construction of this place by getting them the materials and supplies needed to excavate this area into a bigger place to live."

"We paid him the gald to get those things because if we did it, it would look strange." Addus said. "He was able to put it in his business reports as another mining venture that showed promise until it all collapsed due to bad mining conditions of the site. The location on paper was in a completely different area however, which is why we have stayed safe this whole time."

"I see! When this place was being mined out, all the minerals and rock taken had to go somewhere to keep this place from being noticed. A large pile of that outside the entrance wouldn't be a good idea." Genis said.

"Yes." Regal said.

"I think we should use the name that was originally intended to be used for this place." Ruby said.

"I have forgotten that." the General said.

"Equality." Ruby said. "And the castle would have the same name."

"I do like that. It gets the point across as well." Raine said.

"I like it too." Genis said.

"Then that is what it will be." the General said. "Now, unto the plans to get all that want to go out of here. Yuan has a base in both worlds that are connected. We'll have to have people leave by a hundred at a time most likely, taking the boat to this location. Some supplies are already there while Yuan said he could provide more provided we have the gald to pay."

"We have saved much since you left General." Addus said. "With little fighting taking place with you being gone, the money hasn't been needing to be used as often for medical supplies, weapons and armor."

"With these figures, we could do a great deal." Genis said as he was given the money count along with the money the General himself had been saving. "I haven't even seen this much gald in my life."

"How much is it…" Raine asked looking at the paper and almost dropping it. "How in the hell did you…"

"There is people here that leave to work for in different places for a couple months or more, then come back and others go out. It makes it so people can get out of here for awhile and help others here at the same time. With over a thousand people living here, say anywhere up to three hundred out there working at a time, not including the people we have out scouting and such, we have been able to amass quite a lot with you unfortunately gone General." Logi, a elf that was great with math, much like Genis, and was one of the Sanctuaries treasurers, said.

"The good thing with you being gone is the outcome to come." Addus said. "A new place to live, more freedom and little fighting unless necessary."

"Yes." the General said. "I am especially glad I ended up in Sylvarant for personal reasons."

"There are others that also want to get married the same day as you General and Miss Sage." a half-elf lady named Piera said. "Is there a date set?"

"Not until we have saved both worlds." Raine said as she blushed.

"Hopefully it will be soon then." Piera said.

"What happens if both worlds come back together?" Addus said. "What do we do then?"

"Same as we have been doing." the General said. "We'll have to keep an extra watch on ourselves and things since Tethe'alla's current threats to us will be there."

"From what I have seen, if the way things will turn out for the better happen, Mizuho will have a new place where we will still have out seclusion but also be close enough to aid the kingdom of Equality. Then there will also be the Iselia Ranch that will been in the control of both our people along with this place if some people still stay here." Sheena said.

"Yeah, when all this is over, if we are able to bring both worlds back together, then having that many people as allies and supporting us, may bring many other people to join us." Lloyd said. "In the end, any that are still against us, will be heavily outmatched if we are lucky."

"I would rather avoid any conflicts if at all possible. But if Genis and I were able to gather enough mana users together with powerful offensive mana abilities, we could easily hold off and push back any advancing army." the General said. "And we wouldn't have to even actually hit them, or at least do enough damage to lessen the lives hit so they run away."

"The kingdom of Equality does have a good location to keep itself backed into a corner to keep from being attacked on all sides." Rizon, a powerful half-elf warrior with some mana abilities, who was one of the General's strategic leaders and specialists said. "We could easily post sentry towers under cover in several places to avoid being snuck up on."

"And on the water front, we'd be able to keep any ships that try to come at us that way, back." Diciene, a half-elf lady who headed up one of the teams of people who dealt with all water related issues, including naval tactics.

"How do you keep this place so warm?" Raine asked.

"The hot spring is nearby and we actually have a few down here that we found and were able to create." Ruby said as she explained they used thermal power to do just about everything.

More talking went on for another hour and then the General went out with the Lloyd and the others, who helped explain in a short explanation of what they were doing and planned on doing, along with the ideas of the new place to live and such. Everyone was very happy with the news and a party of sorts happened to help morale and to celebrate not only the General returning, the fact he was finally hitched or getting there, and the fact freedom was an even closer idea than it was before. They stayed another day to help, talk and get a few things and such, along with leaving stuff they didn't need behind for anyone who might need it, before heading off again.

"P...Presea." Genis said nervously as he walked up to her where she had got a few things from the merchant in the place they were staying before going back to her room to pack up to leave with everyone else.

"What is it?" Presea asked.

"I...I...I...I...I...I...Th...this...p...pre...pre...pre..." Genis said even more nervously.

"What?" Presea said confused at his behavior.

"H...here!" Genis said holding out the present for her.

"This is...for me?" Presea said taking it slowly.

"Y...yeah." Genis said as she opened it and smiled brightly.

"...Thank you! May I...go ahead and try it?" Presea asked.

"Sure!" Genis said smiling.

"It's wonderful... I'll try it out on my ax right now." Presea said as she ran off.

"What did you give her?" Zelos asked as he walked over after seeing what happened.

"A sharpening stone." Genis said.

"...You're an idiot." Zelos said.

"I did what you and the General said. Get her something she would want, and she loved it." Genis said.

"Hmm. In that case, good work little man." Zelos said. "Though her taste in presents is somewhat weird."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"Wow!" Raine exclaimed as they were coming upon the mountain that had the temple. "The Temple of Darkness looks much better in being intact than the others we have been too!"

"Looks like it is buried in the mountain." Lloyd said.

"I think no one goes in because, as it being the Temple of Darkness, it is too dark to go inside and look around. I get the feeling once we land and go in, we won't be going very far." the General said.

They all landed near a cave entrance inside, even though Raine wanted to either climb the mountain or fly up to the top and look at the temple that way before entering. They didn't let her because of the danger, and thankfully she didn't fight the issue.

"Whoa, it is pitch black." Colette said as they entered and couldn't even see their hands anymore.

"It seems that the power of the Summon Spirit of Darkness has a strong effect on this area." Sheena said. "Guess you were right about that feeling General."

"I think I tried to come here for help with protecting all those people I have saved, but couldn't go any further to see the spirit here because of the reason we are having." the General said.

"Man, it's so dark. Whoa!" Lloyd said as he tripped and landed on his face, on something that wasn't the hard floor.

"Ow! My precious foot!" Zelos yelled.

"Unfortunately, we can't proceed like this." Raine said sadly.

"Let's try the Elemental Research Laboratory." Sheena said. "They supposedly done research here before, so they should know a way to light this darkness."

"Yeah, because even with the fireball I tossed at a wall, I still barely saw it." Genis said.

"That sounds like a good idea Sheena." Raine said. "Come on everyone, let's get back outside before we really get lost."

"M…my foot." Zelos said.

Raine looked back at the temple as the others were getting ready to leave.

"What an incredible amount of ruins! I'm not sure I could study them all even if I spent my whole life on it... ...It's ironic. My human blood spurs my intellectual curiosity, and my elven blood provides me with the years I need to satisfy it. It's almost as if I'm acknowledging being happy that I was born a half-elf. Even though, up until now, I've never once thought such a thing before...." Raine said to herself.

They got back to Meltokio and went through the sewer system again.

"Let's go to the Elemental Research Laboratory right away." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, you mustn't forget that we're wanted criminals." Raine said. "Don't approach areas that are under heavy guard, understand?"

"I know." Lloyd said.

They headed that direction and kept watch for any guards, only to come across someone they didn't expect.

"Kratos!" Lloyd exclaimed as they met him by the stairs to the upper part of town.

"I've heard that sacred wood only grows in the area of Ozette, is that correct?" Kratos asked as he moved closer and talked only to Presea.

"Y...yes." Presea said.

"Then, does that mean that sacred wood no longer exist?" Kratos asked.

"The wood I cut is stored in the church." Presea said.

"So, that really is all that is left. It seems I have no choice." Kratos said.

"Wait!" Lloyd asked as the man walked around the group and looked to be heading out of town. "Why is Cruxis worried about sacred wood?"

"Because it is necessary. What other reason could there be?" Kratos asked as he turned around.

"Necessary for what?!" Lloyd asked.

"I do not feel the need to tell you now." Kratos said. "By the way Lloyd, the Summon Spirit pacts you are currently forming, you must stop."

"Do you think we'll stop because you said so?!" Lloyd asked.

"It is dangerous to engage in activities in which you cannot predict the outcome." Kratos said. "It may result in something you can't undo."

"But if there is no other way to save both worlds, then we have to do it!" Lloyd said.

"Be patient Lloyd." Kratos said.

"Kratos, word of warning. If Sheena unfortunately dies, I will go and make the pacts all over again myself." the General stated.

"That unfortunately must mean you have regained your memory." Kratos said.

"That and more. I have my army again, and quite a bit of information they had gained since my unfortunate, for them, absence." the General stated.

"I see." Kratos said a bit unsure of what to make of that info as he walked off.

"Unfortunate for them?" Raine asked.

"Well, if I had stayed with them because my memory wasn't lost, not only would I not be here helping, I wouldn't have met you." the General said.

"Ah. At least they are still doing well even with you being gone all that time then." Raine said.

When they entered the place, the scientist from below were already at the entrance when they came in.

"Sheena! And everyone…" the lead male scientist said.

"We have a bit of a favor to ask you." Sheena said. "If it is all right. You see, Shadow's dungeon…"

They explained some of what they did and planned to do.

"Ah, I see. In that case, the blue candle should be of help to you." the lead guy said.

"Blue candle?" Lloyd asked.

"It's a holy candle stick that negates the power of darkness?" Raine said.

"I was looking for that once." the General said. "I know for a fact I never found it."

"That must mean they have it here." Raine said.

"Yes, we do. Relying on ancient documents, we succeeded in creating it here in our labs." the lead guy said.

"Then could be borrow one?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course, we'd be…" the lead guy was saying when he was interrupted.

"Hey!" one of the lady scientist exclaimed. "It's these guys fault that Kate was arrested! We can't help them!"

"What?! She was supposed to have been taken out of there already!" the General exclaimed.

"Your people General Prime, did come and took many of those being used and was able to save them. Kate unfortunately was taken from that place minutes before they arrived." the lady scientist said.

"What is going on with Kate?" Lloyd asked.

"Kate is going to be executed for harboring criminals and helping them escape." the lead guy said.

"Because of us, dammit" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, General! Please, we have to save Kate!" Colette said.

"We will. I will not break a promise like that." the General said in anger.

"I want to help save her as well." Presea said.

"So do I. But who do we do it?" Lloyd asked.

"How about participating in the matches being held in the Coliseum?" Regal suggested.

"Yes." the General said excitedly.

"The Coliseum? What for?" Zelos asked.

"And why are you excited?" Raine asked.

"The Coliseum was originally constructed to watch fights between prisoners and wild beast." Regal said. "There is a passage inside the prison which allows prisoners to be taken into the Coliseum."

"One of us, or more, besides me can go in to fight and look around. Once we know where she is, some or all of you can help get her out while I go fight in the Coliseum." the General said.

"What for?" Lloyd asked.

"I am not a bragger by nature, but in this case, I need to get my name back out there for everyone to know I am still alive." the General said with a clenched fist. "Besides, this will provide the perfect distraction so you all can save Kate since I'm sure they'll send guards and who knows at me."

"You'll be outnumbered General!" Raine said with worry.

"As soon as it is said my name is in the fight, whichever people I have that are watching or nearby will come to my aid right away. And if I have a mana user by me, everything will be taken care of." the General said. "And if not, I can always use my Chaos Blade attack."

"I don't like this General. But I trust you know what you are doing." Raine said with worry.

"I refuse to let myself die until it is after we have been married long enough to die of old age." the General said as she smiled.

"All right. Let's hurry up and go get her rescued." Lloyd said.

Getting to the Coliseum ended up being no trouble even with the guards nearby.

"Who's going to enter?" the lady at the desk asked when they said they wanted to join.

"What? M…me?! Me?!" Zelos exclaimed as Lloyd said his name. "Why? Why me?! You should go Lloyd!"

"Do some work ever now and then." Lloyd said.

"Why not him?" Zelos asked pointing at the General who whispered into Raine's ear.

"You already know why." Raine said.

"Yeah dufus! Don't screw this up!" Sheena said smacking his arm.

"Ow! Lloyd, I am always working." Zelos said rubbing his arm.

"You can do it Zelos!" Colette said.

"As much as I don't like you, I do believe you can do this." Sheena said, knowing her participation might do the job. "Get out there and fight!"

"I know you will do well." Raine said with a charming tone.

"Please, do your best." Presea said.

"Come on man, you're actually going to fight us on this issue with the life of a hot woman on the line." the General said. "Being saved by me means I was fulfilling my promise, being saved by the Chosen however…"

The effect did work as expected as Zelos laughed.

"Well, if you ladies insist. A lovely damsel is in distress." Zelos said with a bright charming smile. "The great and beautiful Zelos shall enter the ring!"

"You're so easy to manipulate, you know that?" Lloyd asked.

"However, it would be a bad idea for the Chosen to participate using his real name." Regal said.

"Yeah, people know your face too." Genis said.

"We don't need the guards and whoever else to look for us right now." the General said.

"Yes. Perhaps we should have him become a masked knight." Raine said.

They told the lady to wait a moment. About half an hour later, they all came back and Zelos had a strange coat, gauntlets, a funny hat and beak mask on.

"Well? Well? looks good, eh?" Zelos asked.

"Hurry up and register, we're here to rescue Kate." Genis said.

"Okay, okay." Zelos said turning to the lady at the desk. "Put me down as the Handsome Swordsman."

"Chosen One!" the lady exclaimed.

"Guess that disguise doesn't work." the General muttered.

"No, no. There is no way this idiot could be the Chosen One, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Shut up Lloyd. Say pretty lady, could you pretend you didn't see me?" Zelos asked.

"Ah, all right." the lady said.

"Well, it is obvious how he acts every day." Sheena said.

Zelos did very well and then went to the jail area nearby when he was unable to fight further for the moment and the only way else to go which no one was guarding was to the jail section.

"Why are you here?" Kate asked as Zelos walked up to the jail cell.

"I'm the Champion of all women! Let's hurry up and get out of here!" Zelos said.

"Thank you, but it is all right. I know that General Prime's people came and saved those that could be saved. I made myself a distraction on purpose to ensure their safety." Kate said as Zelos snorted.

"In that case, I'll just have to kidnap the fair captured princess myself." Zelos said.

"All right." Kate said.

Zelos met up with the rest of them outside the Coliseum, but with one person missing.

"Thank you." Kate said.

"Now that we have got her rescued, what is she going to do?" Regal asked.

"I figure the General will take her to the others who are going to Sylvarant. She will be safer there." Raine said.

"Where is General Prime?" Kate asked.

"He's inside fighting to provide a distraction so we can escape." Zelos said.

"Oh." Kate said.

"Do you have any family we need to rescue or go get first?" Lloyd asked.

"My mother passed away. My father is…no." Kate said.

"No? What do you mean no?" Genis asked.

"I have a favor to ask you. Please, take me to Ozette." Kate said.

"We can after the General has returned. We need to get outside this city first and then he'll meet up with us." Raine said.

"But Ozette is in ruins now Professor. Are you sure you still want to go there Kate?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, please. That is where I was born." Kate said.

"All right." Lloyd said.

They all looked up at the Coliseum as they heard a massive roar of the people shouting with excitement.

After the fight Zelos did and obviously on his way to save Kate, the others left as the General stayed in the main room, wishing them good luck as they did the same for him.

"Hi, I'm here to fight." the General said to the lady as he put the money down and then pulled his sword off his back.

"And the name sir?" the lady asked.

"General Prime." the General stated.

"Right." the lady said as she went through the normal routine only to stop and break her pencil. "I'm sorry, what name was that?"

"I didn't die as they say. I figured the best way to let everyone know I am still alive, is to come here. Besides the fact it also keeps my skills in practice." the General said as he tapped his blade with one finger.

She got a new pencil and wrote the name down, but was still unsure if he was really the person he said.

"One major defining feature about me, or General Prime, is his very unique sword." the General said as he pulled them apart and had the blades turn as he brought them around like he was about to attack. "This is it. Oh, and the Pope knows I am alive, but I don't think he knows I am here."

"Okay sir…" the lady said as he walked around her and to the room to go to the coliseum to fight. Once he was gone, she ran off to the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have a new fighter here today! Maybe he will be as great if not better than the Masked Swordsman we just had!" the announcer said as the General walked to the middle of the fighting ground and the people roared and clapped with excitement. "The prestigious fighters name is…WHAT?!"

Everything got rather quiet as the announcer didn't say anything as he looked down at the General in disbelief.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have returned!" the General yelled as he lifted one of his blades and then made it spring back. "I am the famous General Prime!"

It was hard to make out with the different shouts if it was disapproval, hate or screams of joy with the hysteria that ensued. Several guards came in from the direction where the other fighters came out and went to rush him. A few quick swings and dodges they seven guards sent to get him where all on the ground in pain or dying. More shouts came and continued as some Papal Knights and more guards came rushing at him.

"Sorry, today is not my day to die. Chaos Blade!" the General yelled with a mighty swing.

Men went flying or were slammed aside as the blast ripped through the ground and through the ranks of the men rushing him. The few that were missed or still alive or conscious started towards him when he began hitting them with his blade by swinging it around with the chain. More guards came out with a dozen Papal Knights, so the General raised his hand and made a gesture. A female elven mana user in blue armor dropped down beside him from the stand along with a human archer and three half-elf swordsman.

"Watch my back please. Lady, a lightening blast please." the General said.

The others had made it to the sewers and looked up at the sky as they heard and saw lightening come down into the coliseum.

"I know that was the General." Genis said. "He's okay sis."

"He did do a good job with distracting the guards." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, the few that did see us, continued running past and to the coliseum." Sheena said.

"What was…oh." Regal said seeing a ball at his feet that just hit him.

"The General is on his way. He said if you were still at this location, continue on to the outside and he'd be along from a different direction." a teenage human child said as he walked over to grab a ball that he missed on purpose and had hit Regal in the leg.

"Who are you squirt?" Zelos asked.

"A friend of the General's. Though I have only seen him once." the teenager said as he walked away to play with another child nearby.

They got outside and then heard movement above them along with voices. They stayed under the entrance to the sewer when a rope was dropped down onto the walkway followed by the General sliding down.

"I was worried when I didn't see you out here already." the General said as he waved above him and then watched the rope pulled up. "Let's get out of here. They are still looking for me. I pissed off a lot of people and made others extremely happy."

"Thank you for saving me, even though I was the one that experimented on Presea." Kate said as they were all standing outside of what was Presea's home.

"We're here because you helped us escape and you were about to be executed because of that, so we had to save you." Lloyd said.

"And I didn't want to break my promise, even if you gave yourself up to save the others." the General said.

"Even if you all know who I really am?" Kate asked.

"Unless someone here says anything, I have no idea who you are other than your name and what you have been doing." the General said.

"Who you really are?" Colette asked.

"My mother was an elf." Kate said. "My father is human. And is currently the Pope of the Church of Martel."

"Your father…is the Pope?" Sheena asked with surprise.

"You're lucky you took after your mother." Zelos said.

"I…is that all you can say?!" Genis asked. "He tried to have his own daughter executed! That's awful!"

"But it was the Pope that ruled that all half-elves who commit crimes are to be punished by death." Zelos stated.

"What?!" Genis said. "Why did he do something like that when his own daughter is a half-elf?!"

"Hey, hey, don't get angry with me." Zelos said.

"I swear he will pay for this!" Genis said.

"Wait, please. Don't do anything bad to my father." Kate said.

"Why?! He's gone and done bad things to you!" Genis said.

"But…he is still my father…" Kate said. "When my father ordered me to perform experiments to turn Exspheres into Cruxis Crystals, I was very happy." Kate said.

"Because he knew of your talents and incredible smarts, so he used your emotions in order to get what he wanted. If the Pope knew where all the people I have saved are, and while the majority of them are half-elves, there are quite a lot of humans that don't think half-elves are bad and some still are married to the half-elves we saved and have children, he would have them all, some thousand plus all killed because they wouldn't be slaves or experiments." the General said. "I'm sorry, but your father is nothing more than a cruel, manipulative and sadistic bastard who would use your life to create a Cruxis Crystal if there was a 100% guarantee that your body would do it and not kill you outright or turn you into a monster."

"But…" Kate said unsure.

"How can you even think of caring much less loving someone like that?!" Genis exclaimed. "I can't understand that!"

"Genis, calm down." Raine said calmly.

"But!" Genis said.

"I think I understand a little." Colette said.

"Colette." Lloyd said.

"When I thought Remiel might be my father, I was happy that my father finally come to see me, even though I knew that the journey would end with my death." Colette said.

"I'm going to think by myself for awhile about my father and half-elves…" Kate said. "Thank you again for saving me. And, Presea…"

"Yes?" Presea asked.

"I am truly sorry." Kate said before walking off.

"This is…sad. Why do things wind up like this?" Colette asked.

"Two forces will always oppose each other." Regal said. "Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, humans and elves, heaven and hell…"

"And those in the middle are sacrificed." Raine said sadly. "Half-elves, the Chosen, and the Great Seed as well."

"It's wrong to say that someone can be sacrificed." Lloyd said.

"But anytime there are two people, one will be sacrificed by the establishment of superiority." Zelos said. "It is the same way with countries and worlds. Equality is an, illusion."

"Birth, status, race, appearance, you're all engulfed by these things." Sheena said.

"I refuse to believe that." the General stated harshly.

"And yet, anyone who doesn't believe as you do, will not be allowed to live much less be in your town." Zelos said.

"Because the way of living there will be equality or not at all. Anyone who doesn't like it can go somewhere else. I won't turn away someone in need or hurting, but if they won't live by the rules, they leave or are kicked out." the General said.

"Everyone has the same heart, no matter who or what they are." Lloyd said. "Everyone hurts when they're rejected. But people forget that. And I believe that this town we are going to create, will show everyone that."

"The same heart…" Genis muttered.

"Yes, if only everyone could live thinking about each other like that." Colette said.

"Little by little, people can change." Presea said.

"The only thing we can do is believe in that and start doing what we can." Lloyd said.

"Yes. And right now, what we can do is go release the Summon Spirits mana links." Raine said.

"Right. Let's go get that Blue Candle from the Elemental Research Laboratory." Lloyd said. "So we can form that pact with Shadow and then the others."

"Raine, Genis, you need to plug your ears for a moment." the General said.

They did so after he repeated it and then told the rest of them they might want to as well. He put his fingers to his lips and whistles loudly with a few notes and then rubbed his own ears.

"Damn, I forgot how loud I can be." the General said.

"What was that for?" Raine asked.

"General Prime, you called for us?" three different people said as they suddenly dropped from a tree nearby.

"Who are they?" Lloyd asked.

One was a woman, full elven and endowed like Sheena, but more covered. The other two were men, one a half-elf and another a human. They all wore robes that more or less blended in with the environment. A sword was on their backs and a knife on their hips.

"I am sure they are people who are loyal to the General." Raine said.

"How is the process of getting people over to Sylvarant coming?" the General asked.

"Very well sir. We suspect by the end of the month, we may have all to most of everyone to the Renegade base in the ice continent and hopefully by the end of next month, everyone will be at the new location." the half-elf guy said.

"Are we here to help the lady you just saved sir?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, if she wants to come after thinking. Her mother is gone, but her father is unfortunately the Pope." the General said.

"We knew this already General. We are sorry we were unable…" the human began.

"Not anything you or the others could have done. She was sacrificing herself to save the ones we did get out." the General said. "I don't want her to be hassled or anything by anyone who knows who she really is. I can deal with that later if anything happens. If she refuses to leave, then you can leave as well and report it to me when you or anyone else can pass on the message. If she does go, same thing."

"Yes sir." they said.

"We're heading off again, so stay sharp and safe as always." the General said as he shook their hands and they headed off up the slope to where Kate went into the burned town. "Let's go."

"Welcome back everyone!" the lead guy from before said as they came in.

"We escorted Kate to Ozette at her request." Raine said.

"Some of my people are watching her and going to take her to a safer and better place if she wants to go after some thinking." the General said.

"I see. There has been some terrible commotion here as well." the lead guy said. "Because of Kate's escape, the fact it was said it was done by your people General, and the incident where you announced your return to the public and took out so many guards and Papal Knights, the Pope has suffered a great loss of face. We've all been incredibly worried about being arrested ourselves."

"There is some of my people outside watching this place and the city itself. If such a problem arises, they will try if they can to save you. Do not resist if you can avoid it to ensure they don't add to the guards. The less they have coming for you, if they do, the easier it will be to get you out of here safely." the General said.

"We were already gone from here when all that happened." Lloyd said. "The General was providing a distraction for us to get Kate out."

"Thank you." the lady scientist said. "Here's the Blue Candle."

"No, thank you." Lloyd said taking it.

"Now, we can go get Shadow." Regal said.

"Yeah. Thanks, we'll make good use of it." Sheena said.

"Good luck Sheena." the lead guy said.

They stopped at a few places to grab some stuff they needed, and weren't surprised to find Zelos wasn't with them. As they were heading to leave, they found him nearby.

"Hmm? Zelos is talking to a little girl." Genis said.

"Maybe she is lost. What do you know, he has some good points after all." Sheena said.

"Somehow, I doubt that is the case." the General said shaking his head.

"Hey everyone." Zelos said as he walked back over.

"I'm surprised, I thought you didn't like children." Sheena said.

"What were you talking to her about?" Genis asked.

"What else? You know how much of a romantic I am. I promised her that we'd be reunited by destiny fifteen years from now." Zelos said with a smile.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever known!" Sheena yelled as she smacked him in the head.

"Ow! Why is she so mad all of the sudden?" Zelos asked as she stomped off as he rubbed his head.

"What a dunce." the General muttered as Raine agreed.

"I wonder why Zelos. Maybe you should try looking inward for the answer." Genis said as Zelos looked confused.

"Don't think on it to hard Zelos, you might pass out from the exertion." the General said as the man looked even more confused.

"All right, let's use this Blue Candle." Lloyd said as they entered the dark cave the next morning. "This should do, now we can explore this place."

"But it is….kind of…" Sheena said as Raine had a sort of pointed look.

"Yeah, the feeling of the mana here. The power feels unstable compared to the previous seals." Genis said.

"We'll find out what's going on once we get further in." Lloyd said.

They walked in and crossed over a nice stone bridge that was carved and designed well that was over a inky blackness below them and went down a ramp to get inside the temple itself. Not being able to head to their right, they went left and found a strange sort of glowing crystal like a light in the wall, which was glowing but not much. Beyond that, they found some black thing. It was black smoky bouncy pillar with a blue glowing ball in the middle near the top. Presea was taller than it, but not by much.

"What the?" Lloyd asked. "Is this a monster?"

"I don't think so." the General said.

"No, this is….a Summon Spirit!" Sheena said in surprise.

"This is the Summon Spirit of Darkness, Shadow?" Colette asked.

"It feels weaker than all the other Summon Spirit's. About one fifth the power." Genis said. "And the mana feels even more unstable than it did outside."

"Raine, be careful." the General said as she walked closer.

"Interesting. My hand goes right through it." Raine said. "Could it be that the power of the Summon Spirit has leaked out from the seal and taken on this physical form?"

"If that is the case, then we will probably have to somehow bring this part of it back to the seal for us to be able to do anything." the General said.

"I agree. We won't be able to have Sheena form a pact if this has to be there." Raine said as she tried to touch it again and nothing still was tangible. "It is like nothing is there at all. No temperature change either."

"How do you bring something that you can't touch along?" Lloyd asked.

"Ohh! Look at this wondrous crystal!" Raine said now seeing it beside them. "How does it function? Is it magi-technology? It is the Summon Spirit's power?"

"Sis…" Genis said with a sigh.

"Lloyd, look! It looks like this little fellow can't go into the light." Colette said.

"It's following you Raine. Or was." the General said.

"It is?!" Raine said turning to see it was just behind her. "Interesting."

"Ah-hah! It has to be the Summon Spirit of Darkness, so it doesn't like the light!" Lloyd said.

"Then we have to search for a way to put out the light." Genis said. "And lead the Summon Spirit into the core."

"I think I see more." the General said looking over the edge.

"Indeed. There is one over there." Regal said.

"I see more too." Colette said.

"It looks like five in total, including this one." Genis said.

"Maybe if we corral all five of them into that wide open area below this floor." Colette said. "We can take them from there down to the seal without them getting separated."

"From what I see looking over this edge, there is a ramp that goes down to a further level I can't see." the General said. "Which must be the way to get to the seal."

"Okay then, let's get started and see what we can do. Professor! We're going now!" Lloyd said as she looked at either the crystal or the black form by them.

"But I am not done studying!" Raine said.

"We can do that after we are done here." the General said. "More than likely, like the other seals and such, it will be getting late in the day and we can set up camp outside this place, or just inside near the entrance. It is warm in here and with the darkness, it will help us get to sleep quicker. We can look at this stuff then before heading to bed together."

This got looks from everyone, but more from the adults with a questioning look.

"Nicely put General." Zelos said with a smile.

"Okay, that came out wrong." the General said embarrassed. "Sorry."

"I understood what you meant." Raine said also looking embarrassed. "We can look this over after we're done."

"Hey, that thing isn't following us." Genis said.

"We may have to turn the light off." Lloyd said.

"There is something missing here." the General said as he glanced around.

"What?" Sheena asked.

"What have we found consistently in every temple and the Desians bases?" the General asked.

"You mean the ring changer thing?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm, that is missing." Raine said.

"Perhaps it is just further in." Regal said.

"Won't know that until we look." Lloyd said.

They went down a different ramp after going through a doorway since it was the only path open and came across a opening in the wall that was lit up.

"It looks like I can go in through here. I'll go take a look." Lloyd said.

"You're going by yourself? Are you going to be okay?" Colette asked.

"Ha, ha. Don't worry. I'll be right back, wait here." Lloyd said.

He went through and found the ring changer, and then activated it.

"I wonder what it does. I'll try it first!" Lloyd said as he pointed it at a face in the wall. "Ha! Hmm, did, anything change?"

He tried again in the open air and a black mist poured out.

"Cool. Wait, what is that?" Lloyd asked as he turned to look at the face in the wall again.

He came back and told them what he found and did, which they said they heard movement from above. Raine found the ring function fascinating and figured it would turn the lights of the crystals off. The shadow followed them and did so after they turned another crystal light off and continued as they found another shadow and shot another face stone.

"It appears that the one we pushed earlier has returned." Raine said.

About half and hour later, things hadn't gotten much better and they were still trying to get the fourth shadow while trying to find the fifth.

"We have been in the darkness so long, my eyes are starting to feel weird." Lloyd said.

"I know." the General said rubbing his.

"I hope we get to see the sun again soon." Colette said.

"Why are the seals on Tethe'alla's side so much harder to release?" Lloyd asked tiredly.

"They do seem that way." Sheena said.

"Lloyd!" Raine exclaimed startling everyone.

"Aah! Professor, are you in ruin-mode again?" Lloyd asked seeing the look on her face.

"Lloyd, you don't take your lessons seriously." Raine said sort of chastising him. "But your powers of observation are always astute! You have what it takes to become an archeologist!"

"Ah…." Lloyd said with more fear than surprise.

"What is with that look?! Archeology is great!" Raine stated. "Lloyd, of all the temples in Tethe'alla, this Temple of Darkness is a rare example of one that largely retains its original form! This is the perfect chance to investigate whether the seals on Tethe'alla's side are more difficult as it seems."

"Ahh! Run!" Lloyd said as he ran away pulling Colette.

"Hey, stop you two!" Raine yelled.

"Not again." Genis said as he hung his head.

"This side of Raine is, interesting." Regal said.

"Professor Sage, teacher mode to the extreme." Presea said.

"I think it is cute." the General said as Raine tried to run after them.

"We better catch up before they run into some monster that might be more than they can handle." Sheena said.

Some time later, they got them all to the spot on that lower level.

"We've finally gotten them all here." Raine said. "Next, we must take them to the deal at the bottom level…"

"Yeah, I think this was the hardest part to do." Sheena said with a sigh. "All this running around…"

"My feet are getting tired." Lloyd said.

"Same here." Zelos said. "And I am used to walking around a lot daily."

"Let's just get this over with." the General said as he rubbed his eyes like a few others were doing. "My eyes are tired of this darkness."

"Same here." the others said.

They started down and the five shadows went ahead of them. Once on the lower level, which was more stairs and platforms of walking that they saw, the shadows were waiting for them to continue to take them to where they needed to go. Some stair walking down later, they got to the last spot and the shadows went to the center of the circular platform themselves. Instead of the spot being open like the others, the raised chamber was up, which explained the seal leaking.

"Finally, I was beginning to think the bottom level of this place was at the core of the planet." the General muttered tiredly.

"At least we finally got here." Regal said tiredly as well. "We have to blue sky to look forward to seeing again after we are done with this now."

"Yeah." Zelos said.

"Hey, since Shadow is the Summon Spirit of Darkness, the opposite would be the Summon Spirit of Light, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, but why do you ask?" Colette asked.

"Well, Luna was saying she wanted us to bring Aska, so…" Lloyd said.

"Yes, considering the time we'll need to spend finding Aska, we should save the Summon Spirit of Light for last." Raine said.

"I wonder why Aska left the Guardian Tower of Mana?" Genis said.

"He probably just ran away to find some chicks." Zelos said.

"Somehow, I doubt a Summon Spirit would be like you." the General said.

"Yeah, you're confusing him with yourself Zelos." Sheena said. "Anyway, here we go. The sooner I get Shadow, the sooner we see light again."

"Indeed." Regal said.

The place rumbled as dark spheres formed into a bright light that changed into Shadow.

"Mithos and I…pact…" Shadow said.

"Mithos. We're doing the same thing the legendary hero once did." Lloyd said.

"I am Sheena! I ask that though annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me." Sheena said.

"Fight." Shadow said in his weak and eerily toned voice.

"Why am I not surprised." the General stated.

"He's coming!" Presea said as she pulled her axe out.

"Show your strength!" Shadow said as he came forward.

The fight was rather easy compared to other Summon Spirits, and Raine's Ray attacked was the final blow.

"Was that a bit too much?" Raine asked with a laugh as he fell backwards from the blow and hit the ground.

"Make your pact." Shadow said. "Vow."

"You don't waste any words, do you?" Sheena asked before proceeding. "Umm….for the sake of creating a place where the two worlds must no longer sacrifice one another, I ask that you lend me your power."

"Agreed." Shadow said.

He turned into a big ball of dark energy that landed on her the same as all the other Summon Spirits, joining her powers.

"Now all we need to do is form a pact with the Summon Spirit of Light, and we can sever another mana link." Lloyd said.

"We still have Efreet to deal with before Luna and then Aska, or Aska then Luna." the General said.

"Yes." Raine said.

"Back to the Triet Ruins." Genis said. "At least we know the place and it is easy to get to the Summon Spirit there."

"Good work Sheena. We're counting on you for the next one." Lloyd said.

"You got it!" Sheena said with a smile.

"Now we know why the seal was leaking too." the General said pointing.

"Yes." Raine said. "This is the first temple with that chamber already up. I wonder how it came to be this way?"

"We may learn that sometime, we may not at all." Genis said.

"We can ask Shadow later." Sheena said. "Let's just concentrate on getting out of this place first."

Half way to the top, Zelos was playing with the ring.

"This darkness beam is a lot of fun!" Zelos said with a smile.

"Really? All it does is make everything pitch black, it is not any fun at all." Lloyd said.

"You're an idiot Lloyd." Zelos said.

"What?! Why?!" Lloyd asked offended.

"Darkness is great, it is your best chance to make your moves on a girl." Zelos said so that only Lloyd heard.

"What?" Lloyd asked confused.

"You can do sorts of things to them, as much as you like." Zelos said with hearts in his eyes and mischief on his face as he laughed sort of evilly.

"Hey, what was that?!" Sheena said turning around.

"What's wrong Sheena?" Colette asked with concern.

"I felt something touch me." Sheena said.

"All the monsters we came across were big and easy to see." the General said as he was glancing around. "I don't see any around here right now."

"Must have been nothing dangerous." Sheena muttered as they continued on.

"Hey Sheena, Zelos just said he was the one who had his hand on your butt." Lloyd said.

"What…what did you just say?!" Sheena yelled in anger as she spun around.

"Whoa, wait, stop! This is a misunderstanding! I haven't even touched you yet!" Zelos exclaimed as she smacked him really hard. "Ow!"

"Maybe now he might stop doing that." Raine muttered with a shake of her head. "Then again, probably not since Sheena has already smacked him before several times."

"Yeah, wait a minute." the General said as he walked up behind Sheena, not thinking first as he grabbed something that was hanging on her ribbon.

He was on the floor on his back the next second as she turned and punched him in the face.

"What the hell General?! You're the last person I expected to try and cop a feel!" Sheena yelled.

"Nice one General." Zelos said. "Guess Sheena's looks finally got to you too."

"I can't believe he did that." Genis said in anger as he looked at his sister and found she didn't look angry. "Sis?"

"I'd be angry, but I saw why he went over." Raine said as she helped the General to sit up and took a object that the General dropped. "This was hanging from your ribbon Sheena. And it explains why you felt like someone touched you."

"A broken cane from those druids?" Sheena said taking it from Raine. "Sorry General."

"My fault, I didn't think first." the General said rubbing his aching but not bleeding nose. "I only noticed it because we're close to one of those lighted crystals and it was swinging when you turned."

"Why didn't you apologize to me?" Zelos asked as he rubbed his face.

"Because you intended to grab my ass!" Sheena yelled as she tossed the cane at him, missing on purpose. "Let's get out of here."

They got out, went to a Inn in Triet and then went to the ruins the next morning.

"So, I guess Efreet is the next Summon Spirit to make a pact with." Sheena said as they walked up the broken steps.

"You've grown quite confident about this. Nothing like the way you used to be." Raine said.

"Yeah. After taking down Volt and getting him to make that pact, I've noticed you seem like you lost a lot of burden on your back." the General said.

"Yes. It is all because of Corrine. Corrine gave me courage and after subduing Volt, even though I still feel guilty for failing the first time, I also don't feel all that guilt as much now. It is almost as if I have avenged those who lost their lives because of me, even though it really was never my fault." Sheena said. "Corrine believed in me even when everyone else didn't. Before I met all of you."

"Yes, Corrine was a very dear friend, a trustworthy comrade." Raine said sadly as she shook her head.

"Raine…" Sheena said hearing something more to her words.

"Oh no." Genis said with a sigh.

"And a incredibly fascinating research subject!" Raine stated.

"You're unbelievable." Sheena said hanging her head with a sigh.

They got to the altar and found it was surging with mana and had a glowing ball of energy above it. They were all happy to not have to fight there way to get here and had more than enough energy to take him on, or so they hoped.

"Efreet. I bet it's gonna get really hot if we fight him." Lloyd said.

"Hot enough as it is." the General said.

"What's a matter? Having second thoughts about making the pact?" Sheena asked.

"No, I course I want you to." Lloyd said.

"Ugh." Sheena said with a tired sigh of frustration. "Anyway here we go."

The rumbling that always happens came and went along with a bright flash of light followed by a sinister and demon sort of looking creature known as Efreet.

"You who possess the right of the pact." Efreet said as he crossed his arms. "I am one who is bound to Mithos."

"Even though this Mithos was the hero, I am getting tired of always hearing this." the General said.

"I am Sheena. I seek a pact with Efreet. I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me." Sheena said.

"I shall test whether you are worry of forming a pact." Efreet said. "My fire will render everything to ashes!"

Though they did take him down in the end and won, they also got burned too, literally. Raine was able to help them as Sheena formed the pact and then got fixed up herself.

"You're power is admirable. Very well. Speak your vow." Efreet said.

"For sake of creating a place where the two worlds must no longer sacrifice each other, I ask thou to grant me thy power!" Sheena said.

"I bestow upon you, my raging inferno." Efreet said.

Before the familiar light show started, another Summon Spirit appeared suddenly and Sheena backed up with the others.

"Celsius, it has been a long time." Efreet said.

"I never thought I would have to see your face again." Celsius said with distain.

"Wow, this is new." the General said. "I didn't think the Summon Spirits actually quarreled."

"Yeah, it is different." Genis said.

"You two aren't going to fight are you?" Lloyd asked. "We really don't have the time."

Both Summon Spirits looked at the group, but it was hard to figure out what they were thinking.

"Uh oh. I think you made them mad Lloyd." Colette said.

"We beat them already, they have to listen to Sheena now." Lloyd said. "Do something Sheena."

"I just make pacts to have their power to help us, but anything else dealing with their own affairs, is not my business." Sheena said holding up her hands with a nervous smile at the Summon Spirits.

"Okay, look." the General said stepping forward, with his sword on his back. "You two want to bitch at each other, fine, go ahead. You two want to fight, not happening."

"Who are you little man?" Efreet asked.

"Someone who planned on hitting you with an intense ice blast with this, but ended up not needing it." the General said as he dangled the jewel around his neck. "Celsius did get the receiving end of this herself."

"So, you are the keeper of that jewel. Impressive." Efreet said. "We shall not fight."

"Good, I'm tired and hot as it is. And I doubt I am the only one." the General said as he backed off, put his jewel away and sat down with Lloyd behind the others, drinking some water like the others.

"We our opposing forces Celcius, and do not have to fight, but must you avoid me so earnestly?" Efreet asked as she looked back at him.

"What choice do we have? We are harmful to one another. I am still recovering from what they did to me, more the General than the others." Celsius said.

"Then perhaps we should be joyous that our mana has been severed." Efreet said.

"Who knows. What is clear though, is that this situation will affect the entire world." Celsius said.

"Indeed." Efreet said.

"All we can do now, is trust in the pact maker." Celsius said. "And if she unfortunately falls, the General will come make new pacts to continue her vow."

"He did take down Volt rather well from what I have learned." Efreet said. "Until this day, I did not know the face of the man who did so. We leave everything in your hands pact maker."

Celsius faded away as Efreet turned into a ball of light and joined with Sheena.

"Thank god that is over." the General muttered as he got to his feet.

"All right! Just like we planned!" Lloyd said.

"Minus those two arguing." Genis said.

"I've been thinking, if the two worlds are separated from each other, we aren't going to be able to see each other again, are we?" Zelos asked.

"If it goes that way where they stay separated, yeah." the General said. "But since the two worlds were originally together, then we should be able to make it so again."

"If not, we could just continue to go back and forth with the Rheairds." Lloyd said.

"Right now, we can move in between the worlds because of the flow of mana." Raine said. "But if the worlds do indeed become split apart, we do not know what will happen."

"So, the instant the flow of mana is severed, the two worlds may part ways forever." Regal said. "Unless we find a solution to bringing them back together."

"Does that mean that when we form the pact with the final Summon Spirit, we'll all have to say goodbye?" Colette asked.

"We don't know if that is really the case, so there is no point in worrying about it right now." Lloyd said.

"True." Zelos said.

"Yeah, even after we get Aska and Luna, we still are missing two more links." the General said.

"Two?" Sheena asked. "I can only come up with one."

"Who would that be?" Raine asked.

"Origin." Sheena said.

"The other is Maxwell. I intended to get him along with Volt, but even though I found him, I learned I had to have certain items to get to even see him first." the General said.

"You know where Maxwell is?!" Sheena exclaimed. "I sort of thought he was a legend."

"Who is Maxwell?" Lloyd asked.

"A powerful Summon Spirit." Sheena said. "The Spirit of Molecules."

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"We'll deal with that explanation later." the General said holding up his hand as Raine started to speak. "Even though I would love to hear what you have to say Raine, I doubt even the most dumb downed version would make any sense to Lloyd."

"Yes, I see what you mean. It is a difficult subject for many people." Raine said.

"What is a molecule again Professor?" Colette asked.

"A particle so small that you need a special machine to see it. Normal eyes sight cannot see it at all." Raine said.

"Who's the other guy, this Origin then?" Lloyd asked.

"King of the Summon Spirits." Sheena said. "I'm not sure where he is, though I heard he is with the elves."

"As much as this talking is fun, we should get moving." Zelos said. "It is rather hot in here and while I would love to see the women start to take things off because of the heat, I know I won't get to see anything because I'll be unconscious first."

As they got to the entrance, Raine realized something.

"Wait, there is another Summon Spirit we are forgetting." Raine said.

"We are?" Sheena asked.

Raine nodded and gave that look only a teacher could give, so everyone was thinking.

"The Balacruf Mausoleum." the General and Genis said together after a moment.

"Thank you." Raine said proud of them.

"Oh yeah, we met Sheena there and had to fight her, but she wasn't with us at the time." Colette said.

"That must be Sylph." Sheena said. "Well, let's go then."

Once outside, they had to shield their eyes for a moment from the brightness and then grabbed whoever's arm was closest as the ground shook.

"Earthquake!" Lloyd said.

"That better not by your hand Zelos." Sheena growled.

"No, sorry, that was mine. Colette grabbed my leg a bit harder than she meant too." the General said.

"Sorry General." Colette said letting go.

"That explains why you dug your fingers into my side for a moment." Raine said. "I'm fine, you let go rather quickly."

"So not fair." Zelos said as he had grabbed Regal who had little trouble standing. "All the girls grabbed you."

"I didn't grab anyone." Lloyd said.

"You got good balance like me." the General said. "And you were on the sand with that stone, while the rest of us is still up on the this thing."

"Hmm, there have been a lot of earthquakes lately." Sheena said as she let go.

"I wonder if it is related to severing the flow of mana." Raine said. "There was a earthquake after we cut the mana flow between Volt and Undine."

"Splitting apart worlds is no minor task. Once can expect the land to react to these unforeseen events with at least a earthquake or two." Regal said.

"Which means once we get Aska and Luna, or just one, there will be a earthquake then since Sheena got Shadow released." the General said.

"We'll just have to remember that and be steady before hand." Sheena said.

"It will probably happen once we get to the Balacruf Mausoleum as well. The opposite of wind would be earth. And you have Gnome." Raine said.

Since it took little time to get Efreet and little time to get to the next location, they had more than enough daylight left to get the next Summon Spirit before resting for the rest of the day and night and then heading to their next location.

"Sheena, we are counting on you with Sylph!" Lloyd said once they got their.

"Bring it on!" Sheena said as she walked up.

The same light show as before along with the rumbling took place and then they saw three people there.

"Three?" the General said in surprise.

"You are a Summoner, are you not? We the Sylph, already share a pact with Mithos." Sephie said.

"Sylph is the name of the Summon Spirit group General. They have individual names." Sheena said before turning back to them. "I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me."

"Ah, so the next pact maker is finally here." Yutis said.

"Okay then, we'll test out your power!" Fairess said.

The were difficult, since the group wasn't used to having to fight three powerful people at the same time. Fairess went down when the General's powerful earth mana attack took her out of the air and Colette's Holy Judgment finished off the other two. Not having anything to release his mana build up on, the jewel just continued to glow brightly.

"This is different." the General said holding it out from his body. "Not dangerous hot, but uncomfortably."

"Sorry General." Colette said.

"Don't worry about it. Best to find out what happens now instead of later in a dire situation." the General said.

"Wow! You are strong!" Fairess said rather loudly. "I did not expect to get hit with an attack by that jewel!"

"I'm impressed too!" Yutis said. "Why aren't you making the pact?"

"I don't want to." the General said. "Sheena needs it."

"Yes, she shall have what she seeks. Now, make your vow." Sephie said.

"I want to create a place in which the two worlds must no longer sacrifice each other." Sheena said.

"Understood." Sephie said. "But please, keep your vow. We do not wish to be betrayed again."

"Okay, that is very different." the General said. "No other Summon Spirit has said anything like that."

"Yes." Raine said curious as well.

She was about to ask about it when another Summon Spirit appeared above them, surprising them in the process.

"Whoa, Sylph! Hehe, it's been, like, what, uh, four thousand year? How's it going? Looking good!" Gnome said.

"Shadow will probably show up with the others too." the General said.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Sephie said. "It seems that the mana flow between us has been severed."

"Yep, there's gonna be an earthquake here in a bit. After all, we just basically ripped out the mana link. Hello." Gnome said after turning to the group.

The General laughed, saying he wasn't sure why it was funny after asked and then yelped as the jewel touched his chest and slightly burned him.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Yutis said. "Ripped it right out."

"Take care everyone! See ya all later!" Fairess said with a happy wave.

"Okay, later!" Gnome said.

Gnome faded away as Sylph turned into a ball of light that landed on Sheena as they joined with her.

"Just got one more besides those others you mentioned General." Lloyd said.

"Do you really think that Sylvarant and Tethe'alla will be cut off from each other forever?" Colette asked.

"We're going to do this regardless, right?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah." Lloyd said.

"But if the Rheairds stop working after we found the last pact…" Genis began.

"We still have to go get Origin." the General said. "Or at least I think that is the case."

"He is the king of them, so I can see where that would make sense." Sheena said.

"He could be the final link holding the worlds together, or perhaps, the reason why they are apart." Raine said. "Unfortunately, we do not have enough information and more questions than answers, along with speculation."

"We just have to hope for the best and be prepared for the worst." Lloyd said.

"Indeed." Regal said.

"My people still want to move to Sylvarant. There must be something we can do if the worlds become apart forever and inaccessible." Sheena said.

"We should go there first then." Zelos said. "Inform them of what is happening and have them get ready to move and start moving to join with the General's people."

"Yes." Raine said. "We should see how that is going to make sure nothing bad is happening. I would hate to see that you not checking or at least stopping any trouble because you were with us became a problem General. Once that is done, we should do some investigating on the effects of separating the worlds before we form any more pacts with the Summon Spirits."

A large quake hit them and they all barely kept standing.

"There's that quake Gnome mentioned." the General said.

"Hmm, it seems as though the shaking has increased in magnitude." Regal said.

"The time between the severing of the mana flow and the resulting earthquake has increased as well." Presea said.

"By a lot. We didn't even get down from the top yet." the General said.

"Yeah, the other one at the Treit Ruins took place after we left them." Genis said.

"I guess the worlds are struggling to split apart." Lloyd said.

"I'd like to say the reverse, but I can't come up with a good theory or reason for that." the General said.

"If we saw landmasses increasing or decreasing, on both sides, then I would agree." Raine said. "Good news is, the world will be free of Cruxis very soon."

"Then what will happen?" Sheena asked.

"The worlds will probably spilt apart as we have said, right? Isn't that fine?" Zelos asked. "I can't imagine things getting any worse."

"How can you be so easy going about all of this? Aren't you worried at all?" Sheena asked. "About what it will be like after the worlds spilt apart? If they do?"

"Yeah, well." Zelos said with his carefree attitude. "I would want to be on the side with the most cute hunnies! Ow!"

"I should have known better than to ask you!" Sheena said after hitting him in the back of the head and stomping off down the stairs.

"Personally, if the worlds come apart, you're better of in Tethe'alla." the General said.

"Oh, because the women on my side are better looking?" Zelos asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't know about that. I was thinking more along the lines that the women there have fallen for you already and at least you can say for certain you have women to go back too. Over here, with Sheena's high status among her people and such, she could really ruin your reputation if you stayed here with us." the General said.

"If the two worlds become separated, I wonder if Presea will stay with us." Genis said.

"I would hope so." the General said as he looked over his shoulder to see Regal and her talking and Zelos nearby. "She unfortunately has no one to return to and her home is badly damaged, so there is nothing to return to there either."

"I plan on staying even if the town idea fell through." Genis said. "I want to stay with Lloyd and the others."

"Well, thankfully we know the town idea is happening. Our first stop will be there to see how it is going and then off to see Dirk." the General said.

"Why dad?" Lloyd asked. "Not that I don't miss him too and would like to see how he is doing."

"My sword needs some work done. I haven't been able to keep up on it as much as I wish. Something sounds loose and he has the best tools for the job." the General said.

"Your jewel is still glowing General." Colette said as Raine also looked.

"Yeah, but at least the heat level has dropped." the General said.

They took off and got to the location the General said was the place where the town was going to be, but hadn't landed yet. It was evident by the lack of some of the forest by that area along with smoke, people and a few buildings already in place that it was going well so far. There had to be well over two hundred people there already. Sheena asked the General to point out where he said her people could be and was extremely happy after they did a fly by the location and found the area was cut off from the rest of the continent by the mountains, giving them the perfect location to set up a new village. Only by boat, extreme climbing and or going through a mountain range, or by flying was anyone able to get to that particular islet near the location that Equality was being created at.

Sheena landed on the other side with Regal, Zelos and Lloyd, so they could check the area out further as Raine and the others landed in the midst of the people working and was cheered greatly by the help and new home the General found with the help of his new friends and family. They stayed most of the day there, talking, eating, helping where they could, giving ideas and such, more gald, and some other things before they had to leave for the night and go see Dirk.

Sheena felt the area was perfect and secluded enough for them to keep their way of life and traditions while still being able to venture out as they did. The idea to place a long bridge between the two islets would work as long as the Vice Chief agreed to it, which Sheena would ask when they returned to Sylvarant.

Dirk was happy to see them when they arrived.

"Oh, it's you Lloyd! What bring you here?" Dirk asked.

"Someone gave this to me, so I'd like you to help me." Lloyd said.

"All right then, tell me about it." Dirk said as Lloyd and Genis talked to him for awhile. "I know a bit about setting up a Figurine Book. All right, let's give it a try."

"Thanks dad." Lloyd said.

"But I won't make any guarantees about the end results, you understand?" Dirk asked. "I'm going to project your thoughts onto these pellets and engrave them."

"Yeah, that's fine." Lloyd said.

"I'll set things up on that stove, if you want me to process some pellets, just call me." Dirk said. "I'll write the details down on paper, so read it. All right?"

"Okay." Lloyd said.

"Cool! I can't wait to see how they turn out!" Genis said.

"What about the Exsphere thing dad?" Lloyd asked.

"Ah yes. Those Exspheres on the people from the ranch you asked me to help with, right?" Dirk asked as Lloyd nodded. "I've made sure they all have Key Crest. They'll be fine."

"Great!" Lloyd and Genis said with a happy smile.

"The General said he needs some help with his sword dad. I'll be right back with him. He says there is something else we need to discuss, dealing with adult issues." Lloyd said.

"What does that mean?" Dirk asked Genis as Lloyd walked out.

Genis went over some of what he recalled dealing with the conversations that left them confused, most of them concerning issues brought up or done by Zelos.

"Hmm, I see." Dirk said as Lloyd and the General came back in. "I assume the others are outside waiting on purpose."

"Yeah. Raine is dealing with Colette and Presea, while Regal and Sheena keep Zelos away from interfering." the General said as he removed his sword. "I just hope that we don't scare them or something."

About and hour later, the sword was working properly again, Dirk had made a lot of figurines, and the children were educated on the facts of life. The reactions were mixed, Colette more or less shocked but understanding. Presea was confused in many ways because she was technically to young even though she was quite a lot older than Zelos from what they understood of when she stopped aging. Lloyd, it was hard to tell. He got it, but he didn't seem to care much. Genis, understood it the most and it helped explain why he was so attracted to Presea and got certain feelings he didn't understand. For them all, it helped explain a lot about Zelos and his life style.

After a brief bit of talking, they decided seeing Nova's Caravan would be the best idea in hopes that they had something on a possible location for Aska.

"So, it seems that not all Summon Spirits stay in the same place." Sheena said as they were flying.

"It truly is a fascinating subject." Raine said calmly before looking extremely excited as she did with a new discovery or something that made her turn into her maniac form as it were. "If only I were able to somehow capture and study it!"

"Hey!" Sheena exclaimed. "I won't let you do anything like that! Corrine hated that!"

"I know, I know." Raine said with a sigh as she hung her head. "I can't help my scholarly curiosity."

"I hope Aska doesn't run away because of this." Sheena said with a sigh.

"Raine, you know the rules. When we have time between our next destinations, Sheena can summon one of them and you can see if they will talk for an hour." the General said.

"I know, I know." Raine said tiredly. "But only Gnome, Undine and Celsius have talked to me, and Celsius only did so as a favor for you. The others don't seem to want to."

"Yeah, and heaven forbid I try bringing Volt to even ask again." Sheena said with a grimace. "He doesn't even want to come help in a battle unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Hey, there is the caravan!" Genis said pointing below them.

They landed and talked to the group again, getting little help in some ways.

"Hmm, considering the information we verified previously and our current situation…" Raine said.

"We just need to search for the Linkite Tree on the Rheairds!" Lloyd said. "After that, all we have to do is carry the sound on the wind!"

"Leave it to me! We have Sylph, the Summon Spirit of Wind, on our side!" Sheena said.

"But what are we going to do if the tree is dead?" Genis asked.

"It can't be truly dead, otherwise there would be no mana at all from what he learned from Yuan. It is barely hanging on." the General said.

"In that case, could your healing arts do anything Professor?" Colette asked.

"We do have this Linkite Nut we received from that child." Raine said. "If we accelerate its growth with an Exsphere and strengthen my healing arts with the Unicorn Horn, then maybe we can manage something. We may need the power of the Summon Spirit of Earth as well, since we need to nourish the ground."

"The Summon Spirit of Earth is my job! Just leave it to me!" Sheena said with a confident smile. "What about the Exsphere though?"

"No problem! We got one!" Lloyd said.

"Then the only other thing left is the melody. I wonder if it will make a pretty sound…." Genis said.

"That's the one thing we don't know." Raine said. "I can't help but wonder if your jewel would be able to help General. From what I have observed, it seems to be an amplifier for mana abilities. Though it has only seemed to have worked with offensive abilities."

"I haven't tried to use it for any other purpose." the General said as he looked at it. "And it is still glowing too. At least the burning sensation is gone. I may be able to help you with the healing part, but there is nothing I can do for the melody we still have to figure out."

"No problem. I can't do anything with this little nut, but as long as the revived Linkite Tree has big nuts on it, I can make a flute." Lloyd said. "We just need one like the one Mithos had, right?"

"Lloyd! You can make that?" Genis asked.

"I'll show you all the skills my dad taught me! And we have Presea too!" Lloyd said.

"Yes, I will help." Presea said.

"Okay then, let's go find that Linkite Tree!" Lloyd said.

"Fascinating." Nova said.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"I see now. That's impressive the way you've found the rules of how it works." Nova said. "Would you mind taking us with you when you call forth Aska?"

"But you all won't fit on the Rheairds." Lloyd said.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Sheena said. "If that glowing bird is Aska, and I make a pact with him, then I can call him forth anytime. I'll show you Aska myself then."

"I see! Ha, ha! That would be great! Please, show him to me sometime." Nova said. "I've made note of the information you've assembled."

The took off and flew around for awhile, going over the different mountains as they searched for what they hoped would be the Linkite Tree. Raine had a idea of where it might be from the flights they had done in this world a few times and went that direction. They had to fly over Izoold and stopped in when they saw a problem taking place.

"This time we are not going to let you get away!" a familiar warrior yelled on the small beach in Izoold as they came rushing down onto the beach.

"It's those adventures from Hima." the General said.

"That's Clara!" Genis said.

"Stop!" Lloyd yelled.

"Not you idiots again!" the swordsman yelled. "If you interfere, we'll take…"

He was knocked flat on his ass before he could continue and when the archer made a move, was also knocked down by Sheena who kicked his legs out from underneath him. The female mana user lifted her hands, but stopped when Genis looked ready to blast her and got malice like looks from the others.

"You get out of here before we decide that finishing you off would be worth our time." the General said.

"We will get…" the swordsman said as he stood.

"You're the idiot!" Lloyd yelled. "Attacking someone who you don't understand is in more trouble and hurt than you see. This was a human who was changed because of those bastard Desians! We've learned how to change those handed this cruel fate back into the humans they are suppose to be."

"Help her Professor, please." Colette said. "We did promise to try."

"I know Colette." Raine said as she stepped forward as everyone backed away.

She waved her staff a few times and said some words and then a bright light shined off the creature and faded away to show a young lady with great beauty.

"Are you all right?" Lloyd asked.

"Clara, right? Can you hear me?" Raine asked.

"Yes, yes! Thank you so much! I've finally returned to my original form!" Clara exclaimed with tears of joy.

"Thank goodness! Oh, I'm so glad!" Colette said.

"Wh…why did that monster turn into a human?" the swordsman asked with extreme confusion.

"Are you stupid?" Genis asked. "She was human to begin with, but she was turned into a monster by the Desians just as Lloyd said a moment ago."

"How can I possibly thank you? I have only a vague memory of when I was a monster." Clara said. "But I still remembered that you saved Palmacosta."

"Please show the people of Palmacosta that you are well as soon as possible." Colette said.

The group apologized for the trouble and then left as the Chosen's group helped the poor woman get back to Palmacosta by taking her there themselves before taking off for the tree. They found a solitary tree in a valley that was cut off from the rest of the continent by mountains on all sides.

"This has to be it." the General said as they walked up to the alive but looking dead tree. "It is the only thing living here in this valley other than the grass. Not even weeds or shrubs live here."

"Well, let's see if that is hopefully the case." Lloyd said. "Professor, Sheena, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready." Raine said. "General, come over here and let me hold the jewel as you concentrate on it with me. Perhaps it will help as we hope."

"I hope so too." the General said as walked over and leaned down enough she was able to grab it without pulling on him.

"I'm ready when you are." Sheena said.

Lloyd walked over to the tree and put the nut down in the ground and then walked back a ways.

"Okay, Professor, General, Sheena! Go for it!" Lloyd said.

"Right, stand back." Raine said.

Lloyd moved out of the way with the others as the three got closer.

"Here I go! I call upon the servant of Mother Earth!" Sheena yelled with her fist raised.

"What is it?" Gnome asked after he appeared.

"Gnome, please make this ground healthy again!" Sheena commanded.

"Hmm, okay." Gnome said.

A bright glow of mana appeared above him and then hit the ground, spreading out rather far and then he faded away. Instead of looking like a cracked and dried up dirt, it seemed to look to have life back in it again.

"Okay, go ahead you to." Sheena said as she backed off.

"Right. I really hope this works." Raine said as she got in front of the tree. "Unicorn Horn, lend me your power! Resurrection!"

A bright blast of healing light engulfed them all and the ground, making them all cover their eyes at the intensity. When it faded, the grass was much healthier, the formerly looking dead tree had multiple new branches along with many leaves and a few nuts, plus what they were sure had to be saplings of other Linkite Trees growing around them, but not close to each other. The glow from his jewel was gone now and she let go feeling her hand was rather warm and said she felt the power go through her when it happened.

"Wow! The Linkite Tree recovered!" Colette exclaimed in a happy sing song voice.

"Whoa! Raine, you're fantastic! Beyond that actually!" Zelos said.

"Thanks." Raine said as she turned around. "Lloyd, Presea, the rest is up to you."

"I understand." Presea said. "Lloyd…."

"Yeah, how about these?" Lloyd said grabbing a branch carefully. "It should take about one night, so just wait for a little bit."

"Right." Raine said.

"Setting up camp here would be a good idea." the General said. "But not around or near the tree of course. Someone will need to set up the camp site while a few others go over the mountain range to get firewood."

Regal stayed to help Raine and Colette make the campsite while Genis cooked and Sheena helped with a bit of both as Zelos and the General went and got the wood for the fire.

The night went well and quietly, no monsters came or were seen and they all slept very well. The next morning after they cleaned and packed up things.

"Genis, here…" Presea said.

"Lloyd, Presea! It's perfect!" Genis said looking at the new flute.

"Time for the last step now." Lloyd said. "Genis, Sheena."

"Yeah!" Genis said.

"You got it!" Sheena said as she raised her hand.

Genis played the tune as Sheena was about to call forth Sylph.

"Look!" Regal said as he pointed.

A two headed golden bird appeared above them and stopped in front of the tree, staying in flight by hovering.

"So, this is Aska." Colette said.

"Who calls me?" Aska asked without opening its mouth.

"Aska! We need your power! Please form a pact with me!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Pact, where is Luna?" Aska asked.

"We haven't made a pact with Luna yet, but we need you." Zelos said.

"Yeah, Luna said we had to find you first before she would do a pact too." the General said. "I am so glad I am not doing this myself. I doubt I would have gotten this far."

"I see. I do not want to form a pact, unless Luna is with me." Aska said.

"Then, let's form a pact with Luna." Sheena said. "We'll hopefully meet you there."

"Then I shall go and wait for you with Luna. Farewell." Aska said.

"Yeah! That's fine! Thanks Aska!" Sheena said.

"Then, until that time…" Aska said as he flew off.

"Sheena, was that okay?" Lloyd asked.

"He said he'll make a pact. There's no reason to do it right now, right?" Sheena asked.

"Indeed. Luna and Aska are both Summon Spirits of Light." Regal said. "If Luna is performing the role as the mana link, then there is no need to attempt to force a pact with Aska here."

"Then the only thing left to do is go to Luna and officially make the pact." Colette said.

"We'll be tested by both of them at the same time." Raine said. "I guess it is unavoidable."

"And more than likely hear a very short conversation between Shadow and them, maybe." the General said.

"Yeah, Shadow isn't the talkative type." Sheena said.

"Well, whatever will be, will be." Zelos said.

"Okay, let's get going!" Lloyd said.

"First we go see Sheena's people and deal with that and go from there." the General said.

"Right, if the worlds do spilt apart, I'd rather have them here first." Sheena said.

"Hmm, now that the end of this journey seems to be coming quite soon, and the possibility of the worlds splitting is also coming, I am beginning to think I may be the only one staying in Tethe'alla." Regal said as they were walking away.

"I know I am coming here with my people." Sheena said.

"I have no one with which to return to, so I will be staying in Sylvarant." Presea said. "I will help build and live in your town General."

"We were hoping you would Presea. We will be more than glad to have you." the General said.

"Yeah, so am I!" Genis said.

"Sylvarant is a bit of an inconvenience for me." Zelos said. "But Tethe'alla would be more peaceful without me too."

"You have a better chance with the women there." the General said. "I told you that already."

"Yeah. I'm not sure what I'm going to do." Zelos said with a sigh.

"I still have a company to run, and people who need my help." Regal said. "I know I will be staying, with hopes that we somehow are able to keep the worlds together in a way where we can still see each other, if they do not come together as one as we all wish."

"Yeah, same here." the General said.

They went to Tethe'alla and Genis wanted to see Mithos again, so they headed for Altessa while Sheena went to her people. Since both areas were technically close to each other in the way they could see each other from the islets they were on across from each other, none of them worried about her going since she would be close by and come over when she was done. She got to her village and was in it by the time they landed and went inside Altessa's place.

When they went inside, Presea noticed something on the table.

"WHAT IS IT, PRESEA?" Tabatha asked.

"This Exsphere is…." Presea said.

"YES, THIS CHILD IS….SICK." Tabatha said.

"Sick? The Exsphere?" Presea asked.

"YES. IN TETHE'ALLA, EVERYONE ATTACHES EXSPHERES TO MACHINES. SOMETIMES ABNORMALITY OCCURS AND EVERYONE THROWS THEM AWAY WHEN THAT HAPPENS." Tabatha said.

"Abnormality." Presea said.

"YES, THE POOR THINGS." Tabatha said.

"I see. Yeah, they are alive too after all." Lloyd said.

"Poor things?" Presea said. "It is because of these small stones that everyone is suffering. Countless lives have been lost in order to wake them. Yet you still feel…"

"Well…" Lloyd said.

"PRESEA, WOULD YOU COME WITH ME TO THE TOIZE VALLEY MINE?" Tabatha asked.

"To the mine?" Presea asked.

"It is alright with me." Regal said. "If you have business there, I'll give you permission to enter."

"But what are we going to do about a Rheaird for Tabatha?" Lloyd asked. "Unlike Mithos, she's not small enough to ride with someone."

"I'll stay behind." Zelos said.

"Okay then, let's go." Lloyd said.

They all left and met up with Sheena who said her people were getting ready and were talking to a few people that were the General's people who had came ahead of time for when Mizuho was ready to leave. She said they could check on the progress of it all later when they had more time, before going for Aska and Luna. Getting to the mine and inside proved to be no trouble thankfully.

"What are we, going to do here?" Presea asked.

"PLEASE, GO FURTHER IN…" Tabatha said. "TO A PLACE WHERE YOU CAN HEAR THE VOICES OF THE EXSPHERES."

"All right, let's go Presea." Lloyd said.

"Yes." Presea said.

They made their way in with little difficulty and stopped at the impressive waterfall.

"Here?" Presea asked.

"YES. YOU CAN HEAR THE WHISPERS OF THE EXSPHERES." Tabatha said.

They all turned and listened, but only heard the waterfall.

"I can't hear anything." Presea said.

"BE QUIET. PLEASE LISTEN CAREFULLY." Tabatha said.

The scenery changed to glow and have a tone to the air and while it suddenly looked like it was snowing, it wasn't snow.

"EXSPHERE'S AND I ARE THE SAME. WE ARE BOTH LIFE-LESS BEINGS." Tabatha said.

"You're the same as Exspheres?" Presea asked.

"EXSPHERES HAVE FEELINGS TOO. THEY GET LONELY VERY EASILY." Tabatha said. "SO THEY ARE ALWAYS TRYING TO BE TOGETHER WITH SOMEONE. THEIR LONELINESS ABSORBS PEOPLE'S LIVES."

"Lonely. Exspheres are lonely, just like me." Presea said.

"YES, AND THEY SEEK COMPANIONS, JUST AS YOU DO NOW." Tabatha said.

"Yeah, we humans are the ones digging them up and using them for our own purposes." Lloyd said.

"We are the ones making use of their traits and making them even more lonely as well." Presea said.

"I KNOW THAT THEY ARE MAKING YOU SUFFER." Tabatha said. "BUT PLEASE, DO NOT HATE THEM EXSPHERES ARE ALIVE TOO."

"Yes, I will think about this." Presea said. "About being lonely, and about hate…"

"Yeah, just smashing one hatred up against another doesn't solve anything." Lloyd said.

"YES, I THINK IT IS IMPORTANT TO, UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER." Tabatha said.

"Thank you Tabatha." Presea said.

"NOT AT ALL PRESEA. THE EXSPHERES ARE HAPPY AS WELL. THAT YOU COULD HAVE COME TO UNDERSTAND THEM." Tabatha said.

They went back and found Zelos still waiting as expected.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting." Lloyd said.

"I should have come along. I was so bored." Zelos complained.

"I think, I heard the voice of the Exspheres." Presea said.

"Yeah." Lloyd said.

"I have yet, learned another thing." Presea said.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"Hatred, gives birth to, nothing." Presea said.

"Yeah." Lloyd said in agreement.

"Yes." Presea said.

"Welcome back everyone!" Mithos said as he walked over. "I was in the back helping Altessa with something and didn't know you were here until I came and saw Zelos. I'm glad to see you all again."

"Hey Mithos. I'm glad to see you too!" Genis said. "Here Mithos."

"What's this?" Mithos asked.

"A flute made from a Linkite Nut." Lloyd said.

"We'd like you to have it." Genis said.

"But…" Mithos said.

"It was our fault that the memento of your sister was broken." Lloyd said.

"Thank you!" Mithos said holding it his chest.

"It may not be the same flute as your sisters…" Genis said.

"No, don't worry about that. Your feelings are enough. I'm so happy." Mithos said. "I mean, the Linkite Tree is supposed to be extinct…"

"You sure know a lot of stuff Mithos." Lloyd said. "You even knew about the Linkite Tree."

"Yeah, really. I wish you could really have come along with us instead of Lloyd." Genis said.

"Hey. What's that suppose to mean?" Lloyd asked as Mithos laughed.

"If there's anything I can do for you, I will." Mithos said. "Come talk to me at any time."

"You got it." Lloyd said.

"Thanks Mithos!" Genis said.

"Say, isn't it difficult to balance when your hands are bound together?" Lloyd asked as they were walking up to the Tower of Mana.

"It was difficult at first. I fell on numerous occasions." Regal said.

"That's hard to imagine." Lloyd said. "I can't see you falling."

"Really? But it all comes down to getting used to it and training your lower body." Regal said. "Even if you have a sense of balance, it is useless if your muscles are unable to react."

"So that is why you are so buff." Lloyd said. "I wonder if I'll get more muscles if I train a lot."

"Hmm, then would you like to do some early morning training with me and the General?" Regal asked.

"Yeah! So what time should I wake up?" Lloyd asked as the General laughed nearby.

"Usually a little after four in the morning." Regal said.

"Uh, forget it." Lloyd said.

"I don't think he'd be able to stay awake long enough to even know he got up." the General said. "And I only get up with Regal if I am feeling well enough to work out. If I had a bad day the day before, I tend to keep sleeping."

"I do as well only if I am recovering from a injury that inhibits my training to where I would do further damage." Regal said. "But thanks to Professor Sage's exceptional healing arts, we both have been able to get up pretty much every morning."

"Yeah, we have haven't we. I can't recall the last time I stayed sleeping in." the General said.

They headed in and went straight ahead, thankful that they didn't have to do a lot of walking like last time.

"Hmm, all the doors are already open." Regal said.

"Yes, we opened and explored this place already where we were here." Raine said.

"Spent the night here too. Raine barely got any sleeps, reading a lot of the books and taking notes. I think she took a few books as well." the General said.

"Isn't that thievery?" Regal asked.

"No." the General said.

"No one has been in this place in well over a hundred years or so from what we learned." Raine said. "No one is taking care of the books or using them, which makes it perfectly fine to take what I would need because I know how to keep and use them properly, in order to teach those who do not know."

"I understand." Regal said. "Your point is quite valid Professor. You do have the qualifications needed to be able to use and take them. Perhaps when we have finished this journey, you should return here and gather up the remainder so they are not destroyed or used for ill purposes."

"I probably will." Raine said. "I intended to have a academy of my own built to continue teaching for as long as I am able."

"I hope I will be able to see it come to fruition." Regal said.

They made their way to the top and found Kratos standing by the teleporter to the top of the building.

"Stop!" Kratos said holding up his hand.

"Kratos! Do not get in our way!" Lloyd said.

"Here me out! The Derris Kharlan core system just finished calculating its answer. If you form the pact with the Summon Spirit, the protection around the Great Seed will be completely lost!" Kratos said.

"And this is exactly what we desire!" Yuan said.

Kratos jumped out of the way as Yuan fired some energy shot at him and ran past the group.

"Don't you understand?! What you're hoping for will not happen!" Kratos said.

"Silence! Do you think we'll pass up this opportunity?!" Yuan said as he lifted his hand and it charged with energy. "Lloyd and the rest of you, leave him to me! Go now, form the pact with the Summon Spirit of Light!"

They got on and were sent to the top as the needed to be. There was a glowing ball of light above the platform as they figured there would be.

"This is it. The protection around the Great Seed will finally fall after this pact." Lloyd said.

"We're counting on you Sheena!" Colette said.

"You got it!" Sheena said as she walked forward.

The area rumbled as it did like the others, light flashed and then Luna appeared.

"I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me." Sheena said.

"Where is Aska?" Luna asked.

"Great, we somehow got here first even though we didn't come here right after finding him." the General said.

"Wonderful." Lloyd said as he bowed his head.

"Hey, he said he would come. He promised." Sheena said.

"I see. Then all is well." Luna said. "I shall test thy worthiness to wieldst my power."

"And there is Aska now." the General said as Aska stopped in front of Luna.

"Show me they true strength." Luna said as she rushed forward to attack.

They knocked the party around rather well, but in the end, they both were taken down.

"Thou are powerful." Luna said. "Now, state thy vow upon which thou wilt base thy pact."

"I vow to germinate the Great Seed, in order to realize the true regeneration of both worlds." Sheena said.

"We accept thy vow. Our power is thine." Luna said.

Both turned to balls of light that came together and landed on Sheena, becoming part of her.

"You did it!" Yuan said as he arrived behind them with Kratos as well.

"No!" Kratos yelled.

A massive quake rolled across the land and they saw devastation wroth the land. Palmacosta was destroyed utterly and a massive tree grew to incredible proportions.

"What's happening?!" Lloyd asked as they were now all on the ground and out of the destabilized tower.

"Oh my g…" Zelos said.

"Is that, the Giant Kharlan Tree?!" Genis said.

"That person, I feel like I have met her somewhere before." Colette said seeing someone in the tree in some glowing bubble.

"Martel!" Yuan exclaimed.

"Martel? That woman about to be consumed by the tree is Martel?" Raine asked in surprise.

"She reminds me of someone. She reminds me of…" Colette said.

"Why would Martel reappear with that giant, grotesque tree?" Yuan asked.

"I was afraid this would happen." Kratos said.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked with a demanding tone.

"Having lost the stability afforded by the protection of the Summon Spirits, the Great Seed has gone out of control." Kratos said.

"No!" Yuan said. "The purpose of the Summon Spirits was to isolate the Great Seed from the outside world and prevent it from growing!"

"That, was only half of it." Kratos said. "The two worlds were forced out of phase by Yggdrasill. They should have drifted apart from each other and been consumed by the void. But this was prevented from happening, because the Great Seed was placed in the center between the two worlds."

"I don't need a lecture from you to know that!" Yuan said.

"The Great Seed is constantly being pulled upon from both worlds as they try to separate from one another. It's a miracle that this delicate balance even held up for this long." Kratos said.

"Wait!" Yuan said. "So, the mana links served as a cage to contain the Great Seed in the space between the two worlds? Is that what you are saying?"

"Exactly. And because you provided the unstable Great Seed with mana, it germinated into a twisted form and has gone out of control." Kratos said. "It's even engulfed Martel."

"Who cares why this happened! I wanna know what's gonna happen if we can't stop this thing!" Lloyd said.

"If what Kratos says is true, then Sylvarant will be consumed and destroyed by the Great Seed." Yuan said.

"Tethe'alla won't survive much longer after that." the General said with a grimace. "Without mana and or the connection there, the planet will die and or vanish into the void."

"Yes." Yuan said. "If Sylvarant is destroyed, Tethe'alla will be destroyed because it is linked to the Holy Ground of Kharlan and the Otherworldly Gate."

"Then, everyone will die." Presea said.

"Everyone, except that twisted tree and the angels that live on Derris Kharlan." Kratos said.

"We have to do something!" Genis yelled.

"But what can we do?!" Sheena asked.

"The only thing that comes to mind is getting to Origin. He may know of a way to fix this or possibly bring the worlds back together and fix the tree." the General said.

"That may be our only choice." Sheena said as the others didn't see the surprised look on Kratos's face. "Unless someone else has an idea."

"Yuan, how do you plan to rectify this situation?" Regal asked.

"We can cut off the mana flow and stop the seed from receiving any more mana." Yuan said.

"But that won't subdue the Giant Tree. The process has already began." Kratos said.

"Is the Giant Tree going crazy like that in Tethe'all too?" Zelos asked.

"Highly unlikely. Although I imagine they are feeling some effects, such as earthquakes." Kratos said.

"That makes sense. Because Colette activated the process of world regeneration, the Summon Spirits of Sylvarant are now active." Raine said. "Therefore the Giant Tree was drawn over here by Sylvarant's Summon Spirits."

"Correct, the Summon Spirits exchange their collective roles of yin and yang each time a Chosen's quest for world regeneration succeeds." Kratos said.

"No wonder Sheena was sent to kill Colette. It was easier to take out our Chosen because we had no way to get to Tethe'alla and do the same. Plus, and I know this is going to hurt you Zelos, but seriously, you spent more time charming ladies for all the wrong reason and didn't do anything much less start your journey." the General said.

"Hey! I was getting to it. I was just, busy…" Zelos said.

"Busy my ass." Sheena growled.

"Right now, the Summon Spirits for Sylvarant are carrying out the role of yang by providing the mana because Colette technically finished her journey, but never gave herself as she was intended to do." Kratos said, getting hateful glares he ignored. "But because the Giant Tree has over absorbed Sylvarant's mana, it has gone out of control."

"If that is the case, couldn't we neutralize it, by blasting it with the power of the opposing Summon Spirits?" Lloyd asked.

"Whoa Lloyd! You actually understood what we were talking about?!" Genis exclaimed.

"Damn, color me shocked." the General said.

"I am truly impressed Lloyd." Raine said. "I can't even begin to understand how you got any of that with your grades."

"Shut it!" Lloyd said to them. "Look Professor, you once said that the negative and positive of a magnet neutralize each other. This is kinda the same thing, right?"

"That is not quite right Lloyd, but nonetheless, it is a clever idea coming from you." Raine said.

"Even if we did decide to try and set the Summon Spirits of Tethe'alla against it, how are we going to go about doing that?" Sheena asked. "We can't get close to that crazy thing the way it is now."

"The Mana Cannon." Yuan said.

"Mana Cannon? That machine Rodyle was building?" Presea asked.

"We were actually manipulating Rodyle into building that." Yuan said. "Before the mana links disappeared, we planned to have Rodyle destroy the Tower of Salvation."

"So you are suggesting we feed the mana of Tethe'alla's Summon Spirits into the Mana Cannon, and fire it at the Giant Tree." Kratos said. "Hmm, I suppose there is no better option right now."

"First, we need to shut off the current flow of mana to the tree." Raine said. "It'll be too late if the tree grows any larger."

"There here is the plan." Kratos said. "Yuan, I am going to pretend I don't know who you've been working with or what you have been doing. In exchange, you are going to order the Renegades to stop firing mana at the tree, immediately. Meanwhile, Lloyd's group will head for the Mana Cannon."

"All right." Yuan said.

The ground quaked around them as one of Yuan's men ran up.

"It's not possible sir! Forcystus has executed our Iselia ranch infiltration team!" the guard said.

"What does that mean?" Lloyd asked.

"The Iselia ranch is still operational." Yuan said.

"Yeah, we already knew this unfortunate aspect." the General said.

"We had people under cover switch over the mana flow there." Yuan said.  
"In other words, we have to infiltrate the place right now and stop the flow." Zelos said.

"Then I shall go." Kratos said.

"You? You are suggesting we should send you, our enemy, to do this by yourself?" Regal asked.

"I'll send some of my men." Yuan said.

"Preparations for the Mana Cannon, the shutdown of the mana reactors throughout the worlds…" Kratos said. "There are too many things we need the Renegades to do. You don't have enough troops to do everything."

"I'll go." Lloyd said.

"What are you saying?! We have to head for the Mana Cannon!" Sheena said.

"You and the Renegades can take care of the Mana Cannon." Lloyd said. "Kratos and the rest of us will infiltrate the Iselia Ranch. Fire the Mana Cannon when we give you the word. You wouldn't be able to trust the signal if it came from Kratos alone, right?"

"Well, that's true, but…" Sheena began.

"Sheena, come here a moment." the General said grabbing her shoulder and turning her around and walked a few steps away so they could speak privately. "I don't trust Kratos at all, and if there is any chance he caught wind of the town idea along with your people coming over, plus us wanting that ranch, he could easily do something there that would make us extremely vulnerable to attack or something."

"I understand perfectly now General. Our people should have that in case we need to fight Cruxis if they are still coming after us when this is all over." Sheena said. "I'll be able to get a message to your people so they know about you all going after the ranch."

"Good, thank you Sheena." the General said.

They walked back to the group and Kratos asked what was that.

"Personal business." the General said in a clipped tone.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Chocolat?" Kratos asked.

"That's right! Chocolat is held at the Iselia Ranch!" Colette said. "Lloyd, you remembered your promise!"

"All right, we'll leave it to you then. Don't let us down." Yuan said.

"Let's go guys." Lloyd said.

In Tethe'alla, earthquakes were affecting the entire world. They weren't extremely dangerous, but they did cause a lot of problems. Mithos was outside Altessa's house when he looked up and felt the quakes.

"IS SOMETHING WRONG MITHOS?" Tabatha asked.

"Ah, no. Just now, I thought I heard Genis's voice." Mithos said.

The area took a large quake making both of them cry out in surprise. A part of the cliff face broke off and Mithos saw it.

"L….look out!" Mithos yelled as he ran and shoved her out of the way and got buried under the rocks.

"MITHOS!" Tabatha exclaimed.

"Ma…r…" Mithos said in pain and he lost consciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"Why did you bring me along?" Kratos asked as they walked up to the ranch door. "You don't need me in order to stop the mana reactor."

"Because I don't trust Cruxis. It just happens that this time, our goals, your goals and those of the Renegades coincide, but we don't know what is going to happen next. It is easier to keep an eye on you if you are close by." Lloyd said.

"I see. A wise decision." Kratos said.

"How are we going to get in? The gate is closed." Genis said.

"I'll jump down inside from the cliff and open the door." Lloyd said.

"I could blast the door down, but…." the General said trailing off.

"I wouldn't like to see that." Raine said as she caught his meaning.

"No, let me go, I can simply fly over the gate like this." Kratos said.

His wings appeared and he flew over and unlocked the door, letting them in. Going inside the building, they found a ring changer, which wasn't unexpected.

"Probably shoots out that energy ball like the other places." the General said.

"Whoa! It's not an energy ball. A kinda warm light came out of it." Lloyd said.

"It's the light of mana." Kratos said.

"This is mana?" Lloyd asked.

"Be careful, if you release too much of your bodies mana, you'll exhaust it." Kratos said.

"O…okay." Lloyd said.

They headed down the hallway after taking out the few guards and had to avoid the light beams above them otherwise they got injured. It was an interesting security system which involved not using people to keep others out. Once on the other side, they came across a large computer.

"This is the mana reactor?" Colette asked.

"We have to avoid destroying the ranch." Genis said.

"We need to rescue the captives here first and then go about everything else before having to deal with this place, saving it or not." Lloyd said.

"We don't have time this time around." Raine said. "Let's destroy or stop just the mana reactor while rescuing Chocolat and the others."

"Where are the captives held?" Regal asked.

"Around here, I think." Zelos said pointing at a section on a map on the screen.

"That's on the way to the mana reactor." Lloyd said. "We'll have to rescue them at the same time."

"There is insufficient time. It would be a seventy percent loss." Presea said.

"It is the same as Kvar's ranch." Kratos said. "We'll have to split into teams."

"What should we do Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"I'll go to the mana reactor. Chocolat hates me anyway." Lloyd said.

"Okay, then pick the members for your team Lloyd." Genis said.

"Raine and I will go with Lloyd." the General said. "We can deal with the reactor in a way that suits our needs. Or so we hope."

"That works." Lloyd said.

"Presea, Genis, Zelos and Kratos should be more than able to deal with saving the captives." the General said. "But that is just my suggestion."

"I will be going after the prisoners." Kratos said.

"Presea and I will go help them too." Genis said.

"Hmm, that leaves me and Zelos." Regal said.

"I'll go help save the captives. Maybe a hot beauty will give me a kiss for saving her!" Zelos said with hearts in his eyes.

"I'll go with you Lloyd." Colette said.

"Okay then, unless anyone says otherwise, we'll go with that plan." Lloyd said.

"We will not need to split up until we get to where Chocolat and the others are being held." Kratos said. "Do you understand that Lloyd?"

"I know." Lloyd stated.

"It also looks like we can use the facilities here." Kratos said. "Don't neglect to prepare for battle."

They headed forward and found a few things of importance and then headed down the doorway they had to use the ring on. The room they entered was not what they expected to find.

"Chosen One!" Chocolat yelled as she saw them.

A couple Desian guards were by her and another prisoner, turning to see them.

"Chocolat!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Don't move!" the nearest guard yelled.

"So you're the intruders!" another guard said. "The host bodies made a break for it when they heard you were here! You'll pay for this!"

The guards rushed up and managed to knock Lloyd down before he got his sword out. The others rushed forward and took them out before they could hurt him seriously or anyone else. Another guard ran past the two captives and headed to fight when the male prisoner tripped him as he ran by.

"How dare you?!" the guard yelled as he got to his feet.

He didn't get anywhere with his threat as he was struck across the back and then tossed over the side to the floor below, dying on impact.

"We heavily outnumber these idiots, mostly in fighting ability. They are obviously to stupid to realize they need to give up." the General said.

"You alright Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Lloyd said brushing himself off.

"Thank you so much!" the male prisoner said.

"Thank you." Chocolat said.

"Are there any others here?" Lloyd asked.

"I think the people in the other rooms managed to get away already." the guy said.

"We'll take them with us and escape. Don't fail." Kratos said.

"I know." Lloyd said.

"The rest of you, come with us." Kratos said.

"Genis, once you get outside, blow this whistle. You won't have to do anything else." the General said.

"Right!" Genis said in understanding.

"What is the whistle for?" Kratos asked.

"Personal reasons." the General said. "I would have told you at one time, possibly, but now, not happening ever."

"Very well." Kratos said not really caring. "We must go."

"I…" Chocolat began.

"If you don't want to be saved by me, just consider yourself saved by the Chosen." Lloyd said. "Now hurry and go!"

The others left and they took off, finding some nice treasure here and there, many guards and robots and then finally a door they was sure was the way to where they needed to get to finally. Several security lamps later, they found a teleport pad.

They got off and headed forward when Forcystus got in their way.

"That's as far as you go." Forcystus stated.

"Ah, yeah. I think otherwise." the General said.

"You must be Forcystus!" Lloyd said.

"Well, so you remember me. It looks like it was a mistake to let you live." Forcystus said. "I guess I will have to take care of you, personally."

"You can beat us." the General stated. "So give up now."

"Not a chance." Forcystus stated.

"Please, let us through!" Colette begged. "The Great Seed is out of control. The whole world will perish unless we stop the Great Seed!"

"What do I care?" Forcystus said. "Even if the world is destroyed, it is no concern to us half-elves."

"Why?!" Colette asked. "The world is vital to everyone!"

"You're one of us...so surely you understand." Forcystus said as he pointed at Genis. "We have no use for a world inhabited by those who despise us."

"I...don't like humans either, but we still need this world!" Genis said.

"You are a fool who cannot accept the fact that you are neither human nor elf. Now stand aside!" Raine exclaimed.

"Surely you agree that the humans should be purged along with their

world. Female half elves are treated worse." Forcystus said.

"What needs to be purged are the contents of your pathetic brain you sick bastard. Life cannot survive without the world." Raine said as the man glared at her.

"Stand aside, wretched Desian. You're nothing but a bloodthirsty savage." Regal said.

"You humans are the bloodthirsty savages. Creatures like you deserve to vanish along with this pathetic world." Forcystus said.

"It is true that humans are bloodthirsty, more so than half elves who have been doing the same if not worse for a long time now. But if the land is lost, you too will disappear with us." Regal said.

"Forcystus. If death is what you seek, you shall have it." Kratos said as he pulled his sword.

"Tough talk from a human. You're the one who's going to die, along with this tainted world." Forcystus said.

"Even if the world is lost, you can escape to Derris-Kharlan. Is that what you're thinking? How naive." Kratos said mockingly.

"...What did you say?" Forcystus asked in anger.

"Desians are nothing but expendable pawns to Yggdrasill. He'd never bother to save you." Kratos said.

"Silence! How dare you speak ill of Lord Yggdrasill!..." Forcystus yelled. "We have Derris Kharlan! It is a world of mana, the very source of life! The destruction of this tainted world is of no concern to us."

"How can you so easily cast away the world?!" Regal asked. "Is it not the source of all life?"

"Mana is the source of life." Forcystus said. "And the very source of mana, Derris Kharlan, will be our new world thanks to Lord Yggdrasill."

"Are those Cruxis' orders? It doesn't make any sense at all...it's so cruel and horrible." Colette said.

"...Of course. Lord Yggdrasill's direct order is to leave the Great Seed as is." Forcystus said.

"..Because Martel is fused with the Great Seed. Are you saying that fool would go this far just to protect her?!" Kratos exclaimed.

"..You speak as if you know him. Who are you?" Forcystus demanded.

"There is no reason for us to play along with their stall tactics. We must hurry." Raine stated.

"We don't have the time to be goofing around with this idiot! Let's go, Lloyd!" Genis said.

"Yeah, I'm tired of listening to this fool talk about his crap." the General said as he split his swords.

"Lloyd! We've no time! We'll have to use force!" Kratos yelled.

"You will not get past me!" Forcystus yelled.

He was rather tough with them not having the entire party to help in the fight. Lloyd and Regal did a good job keeping the Exbones busy while Raine was doing what she could with her healing arts and hitting the Exbones when they got to close. Forcystus had difficultly because the General was just that good with his swords, cutting his gun on his arm bad enough it wasn't firing anymore. Lloyd got him in the back when one swing and then backed off and dodge to the side on purpose as Forcystus turned to get him.

"Chaos Blade!" the General exclaimed.

Forcystus cried out in extreme pain, fear and surprise as the blast caught him at point blank range in the back and slammed him into the wall.

"Ugh….im….possible…" Forcystus said holding his side.

The General walked over and kicked him hard in the face, sending him over the edge into whatever was glowing below.

"I am glad that is over. What an arrogant and tough ass." the General said.

"Now we need to stop the mana reactor." Lloyd said as he walked over to a console nearby. "I don't have a clue about what any of this stuff does."

"Don't touch it Lloyd. We don't want to accidentally set off the self destruct." the General said as Raine was healing him.

"What are we going to do?" Colette asked as she walked over, tripped and hit something.

The console sparked and the lights turned a bit red all around them.

"Uh oh! What did I do?" Colette asked.

The bright light below faded to a very dim look.

"Hmm? It looks like it stopped." Lloyd said.

"Oh, you're right. Phew!" Colette said.

"Good job Colette! Looks like your luck is as strong as ever!" Lloyd said as she laughed.

Raine and the General looked over the console and stuff, finding the reactor was indeed shut down. Not seeing any other reason to stay, they headed for the exit as they congratulated Colette for a job well done for her klutziness. Several people in blue armor came up to them as they got back to the first level.

"We are here General, just as that kid Genis called us with the whistle." one of the men said.

"Great to see you did arrive as I thought. This is the base we want to keep. We're not sure if there is any guards or robots still here, so we need you to clear out any enemies that are left. But be careful and keep a close watch for traps or ambushes." the General said. "Raine and I were able to lock out the computer systems, as far as we can tell, so you shouldn't have to worry. There is a computer with a couple screens showing the map of this place, so check it out when you get there."

"Yes sir!" they said and then ran past.

"Well, if this all works out as we hope, this place will be ours soon." the General said.

"I can't wait to start working and checking it out in more detail!" Raine stated with her maniac voice and smile which lasted only a few moments. "I almost hate having to leave the place, but we need to finish this fight, save both worlds and then stop Cruxis before we can come back."

"Look at it this way, you're a half elf, so you got plenty of time to still come back here. Besides, I seriously doubt it will take us a year much less longer to finish this journey and such." the General said as they walked out the front door.

"Lloyd, everyone! You all made it!" Genis said as they walked out.

"How many did we save?" the General asked.

"Well over a dozen." Zelos said.

"Fifteen people." Presea said. "Plus Chocolat."

"That's great news!" Lloyd said. "Now all we need to do is contact Sheena…"

"You will do no such thing!" a injured but still living Forcystus said as he staggered out and pointed his arm gun at Lloyd.

Though damaged, the gun did fire, hitting Lloyd making him cry out in pain as he got shot and hit the ground face first. They all cried out Lloyds name as Forcystus turned his damaged gun on them.

"No!" Presea exclaimed.

"I am one of the Five Grand Cardinals! I will not die so easily!" Forcystus exclaimed. "I'm taking all of you inferior beings with me!"

"Wait, quick question? How did you get past my people inside?" the General asked as Raine went over to Lloyd with the General and ignored the gun Forcystus pointed at her until the General stood in the way.

"You're people General Prime were too stupid to see me and there was so little of them around, I was able to escape without being seen." Forcystus said. "But they will be dead just like you all will be very soon!"

"I doubt that." the General muttered.

"So, this is how the great Desian hero, Forcystus, meets his end. I am disappointed." Kratos said as he crossed his arms.

"I see, I get it now. I wondered how a mere human could exude the smell of mana." Forcystus said. "You're Kratos.."

"What of it?" Kratos asked.

"Lord Yggdrasill trusted you, yet in the end, you betrayed us! This is why humans can never be trusted!" Forcystus yelled as he lifted his arm gun.

"Please kill this fool." the General said as he waved a hand.

Forcystus cried out in pain as a broadsword was thrust through his back and out the front of his chest.

"Lord Yggdrasill! Glory to the new Age of Half-elves!" Forcystus cried before falling over dead.

"There will be a new age for them, but a peaceful and equal one." the General said as the sword was removed by one of his men.

"We did see him General, but thought he went another direction." the man said. "Sorry we were too late."

"No, you made perfect time in this case. Lloyd's okay thanks to Raine here. Please continue inside." the General said helping Lloyd to his feet.

"Thanks Professor." Lloyd said. "I'm actually a lot better than I thought I was ever after being shot."

"You're a tough guy Lloyd. Not to mention that armor saved you too." Raine said.

"Let's keep moving. We need to get to Sheena." Lloyd said.

"Princess, are you okay?" the General asked seeing she was holding her left arm close.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Colette said with a smile as she turned away.

"She did get hit rather hard by one of those Exbone attacks that Forcystus had with him. But I was able to heal her injury, which was barely minor." Raine said.

"Colette, if you are injured and not saying something, you make us worry…" Lloyd said as he put a hand on her supposed injured arm and ended up pulling aside part of her coat that was ripped. "What's th…"

"No!" Colette said covering her arm that everyone saw as he turned away. "Don't look! Don't look at me!"

"Lloyd, send the message! Quickly!" Kratos said.

"But Colette…" Lloyd began.

"We can help Colette since she is still with us. Sheena needs that message, now!" the General said as he knelt by her and put up a hand as she looked ready to run away.

"Right, I understand." Lloyd said.

Out in the ocean where the Mana Cannon had been underwater but was now raised, Sheena got ready.

"That's the signal!" Sheena said. "Disciple of Everlasting Ice!"

The core of the Mana Cannon had stairs going around it in a spiral and she was at the bottom. On the second level, Celsius appeared.

"Hammer of Godly Thunder!" Sheena exclaimed.

Volt appeared to her right just on the steps leading up.

"Servant of Mother Earth!" Sheena exclaimed.

Gnome appeared under the stairs where Celsius was above him.

"Envoy from the Dark Abyss!" Sheena exclaimed.

Shadow appeared on the third level across from Celsius and above Volt.

"I command thee! Gatherest before me and unleash thine power!" Sheena yelled. "Okay guys! I'm counting on your help!"

Their mana power all entered the core of the cannon at the same time.

"Fire Mana Cannon!" Sheena yelled.

A massive build up of mana blasted out of the top of the tower, which was the end of the barrel for the Mana Cannon, and streaked across the ocean towards the Great Tree. It slammed into a mountain, obliterating it as it went into the air, continued across the sky and slammed into the tree. There was no explosion, but the tree was vaporized as a result, and apparently so was Martel.

Yuan knew of the hit taking place but said nothing as he stood in his office in the Triet Base.

Mithos woke up on one of the beds in Altessa's house, and sat up finding Altessa and Tabatha there.

"You mustn't get up!" Altessa said.

"What was that cry?" Genis asked looking up.

"Martel I would assume. The out of control Great Seed is Martel herself." Kratos said.

"I wonder…" Genis said.

"The Great Seed is once again bound in the Holy Ground of Kharlan." Yuan said over the radio system they had, that was sitting on the ground. "For that, I owe you my gratitude. Thank you. It seems that you managed to save the Great Seed, as well as this world."

"If the Great Seed is intact, then I presume Martel, who's fused with it, is safe as well?" Kratos asked as he knelt by the machine.

"I'm sure that is good news for you." Yuan said. "I wish I could say the same for me. General Prime, the transfer should be fully completed within a few days."

"That's not possible." Raine stated. "How can that be?"

"We aided with some ships and a few Rheairds of our own." Yuan said.

"Things are looking up once again." the General said as Colette backed away. "Come on now Colette, after all that has happened, you think we would hate you or something?"

"Things have settled down Colette." Lloyd said. "We can focus on helping you."

"But it is gross, isn't it? It's disgusting, isn't it? It's…" Colette said. "It's…"

"It's not at all." Lloyd said as he tried to move closer.

"Stay away! Don't look at me!" Colette said covering herself.

"This is not the Colette I know." the General said with a slight scolding tone. "She wouldn't cower like this. And especially not make us worry even more about her."

"Colette, we can only help you if you let us." Raine said.

"I…" Colette began when she fell over fainting, landing in the General's arms.

"Colette!" Lloyd exclaimed as he rushed over with the Raine.

"It's okay, she has just fainted. Let's take her back to the village." Raine said.

"To Iselia?" Genis asked. "But Lloyd and I were banished!"

"Colette's home is in Iselia." Raine said. "Besides, we can't just leave these people behind who were held at the ranch."

"The village is closer than the town being built. And until we know more about these people, I'd rather not have them disrupting my people and such." the General said. "With all that has happened to them lately, they must hate half-elves even more than before. They need time to get their minds back to normal."

"Yes." Raine said.

"Alright then, let's all go to Iselia." Lloyd said as he picked Colette up himself.

"Then I'll notify Sheena to meet you at Iselia. Farewell for now." Yuan said.

Once at the village, it only took a bit of talking and they were all allowed in. The group was at Colette's house while she was upstairs resting and they were talking to Phaidra.

"I see." Phaidra said after hearing what they told her. "So the angels of Cruxis were really half-elves."

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Lloyd said. "We don't want to start a panic."

"Nor hatred towards the people loyal to me that are building our new home nearby. Not all half-elves are bad, and the same goes for the elves that are also living there. It is a person and or organization that is bad, not the race of who they are." the General said.

"I understand." Phaidra said. "You have been and still continue to be a wonderful person General, to this village and it's people. You financial contribution will help us continue to rebuild and help the others here in need. Knowing the ranch is no longer a threat will also alleviate much fear as well. With the Tower of Salvation gone as well, people here need something positive to think and believe on, instead of the unfortunate negative aspects of life that continue. I wouldn't dare tell people the truth."

"Thank you, you have more than my gratitude." the General said as he bowed lightly.

"Wait, you said the Tower of Salvation is gone?" Genis asked.

"Yes, after that frightening earthquake, the tower disappeared from the eastern sky, along with that monstrosity." Phaidra said.

"How could it disappear?" Lloyd asked.

"It could have sank into the ground, or broke up and is now a massive pile of rubble." the General said.

"I am unsure myself." Kratos said. "The Chosen never did complete the ritual of regeneration. The Cruxis core system, which controls the appearance of the tower, may have malfunctioned. It is of little consequence though."

"Not, it is not. It's a tremendous shock to the people of Sylvarant." Raine said. "After a giant earthquake sunders the land, the symbol of salvation vanishes. The Chosen will be held responsible."

"Why? Lots of other Chosen's have failed up until now too." Zelos said.

"The others have paid for their failure with their lives." Phaidra said. "But Colette is still alive…"

"When people are suffering, they feel the need to place the blame on someone." Regal said.

"It is not fair to Colette." Presea said.

"I'm going to go see what is going on in the village." Lloyd said.

"I'll go to." Genis said.

"Let's all go together then." Zelos said. "It sounds like it is a bit sketchy for you to be walking along all by yourself."

"I'll, stay here. Go on." Kratos said.

They only looked around a bit before heading for the school since there was a commotion going on.

"This is an outrage!" the Mayor yelled. "Those who were banished returning without permission! The Chosen failed atrociously! It's the end of the world!"

"Well, he certainly hasn't changed." Genis said.

"And on top of that, the people we thought were elves, are actually half-elves!" the Mayor yelled.

The General felt and saw Raine stiffen besides him.

"I bet you were the ones that led the Desians here to attack this village!" the Mayor yelled.

"Wh…what did you say?!" Genis yelled.

"Mayor! He's only a child." one of the men said.

"It doesn't matter if he's a child! He's a half-elf!" the Mayor yelled only to cry out the next second as he was grabbed roughly by the front of his shirt and held off the ground.

"Enough! I'm sick of your bitching!" the General yelled in the mans face. "We didn't fail in saving the world, we're still in the middle of it! So what they are half-elves! Not all of them are bad you jackass!"

"Yeah!" Lloyd said in anger as well. "I've heard enough of your complaining too!"

He tossed the man back making him land on one of the flower boxes in front of the wall of the school.

"Now you listen and listen very carefully." the General said standing over him with a venomous look. "We've been busting our ass trying to do everything we can to save this world, and we're doing a lot better job than you can possible know. Because of us, the Iselia ranch is now in our hands. Correction, it is in my and my peoples hands!"

Several of the people in the village nearby began asking what that meant and general gossip went on for a moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have regained my memory." the General said as he turned to them. "My name is General Prime. I am also known as King Primus!"

The exclaims of surprise and shock made the General and Lloyd smile, along with Raine.

"If any of you has heard of the construction happening a few days journey from here by the ocean, that is my kingdom being rebuilt there from a different location. We have no plans to take over or attack anyone, but we will defend ourselves from those who wish to cause us harm or disrupt our way of life." the General stated. "I am willing to help this village and its people, but I will not help anyone who is like this pathetic bigot of a mayor."

"How do we even know this is true?" the Mayor asked getting up with anger as he pushed a finger into the General's chest. "For all we know, you're lying to cover up the fact you failed to save this world and its people because you are helping the half-elves!"

"I am helping them! I am helping anyone I can, within reason!" the General yelled in his face so hard the man fell back on his ass again. "I've got near a thousand people loyal to me. There is half-elves, humans, elves and some dwarfs. I don't discriminate because of what someone is, I do it because of who they are."

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Lloyd said.

"So do I." Regal said.

"The same goes for me as well." Presea said.

"You're all being tricked…" the Mayor began.

"Raine and Genis didn't come here for any reason other than to have a life like everyone else wants. To be free and live free without hate or persecution. They were here before I got here and not once did they do anything against this village. She's a teacher and a healer! How many children here did she save the lives of because they were hurt and no one else was able to do anything? The children are better judges of character and can say that Genis and Raine are good people who aren't what your pathetic mind thinks." the General said in anger. "If it wasn't for the fact I have a kingdom of my own to run and my own people to watch over, I'd have you fired, take over myself and have a vote put into place to have you kicked out of this village, or hung. A leader that discriminates against someone without knowing the full truth isn't a leader at all."

Several of the villagers began to cheer, in a low voiced sort of way.

"It is all a bunch of lies!" the Mayor yelled as he got to his feet. "We're all going to die because of these people! Because of the half-elves…"

"You are a truly pathetic person." Presea said. "You criticize and attack people for their birth and upbringing, things they cannot change. It is you who are not human."

"What?! We have an arrangement with the Desians! I have a duty to protect this village! Isn't that right?" the Mayor said.

This got silent reactions from everyone and many glares.

"Say something!" the Mayor yelled.

"Genis is the smartest person in this village." a child nearby, who was a classmate, said. "He even knows factorizations that you don't."

"The Professor is scary when she is angry. But when I know the answer, she's happy too!" a young woman said.

"Lloyd isn't any good at school, but he's the strongest in the village. The same with the General here. They both saved me when I was attacked by monsters." the child said.

"Colette, she's always falling down and stuff, but she never cries." the young woman said. "She doesn't even cry when it hurts. Colette is really grown up."

The General turned when he saw Raine suddenly run off and worry was all over his face along with great concern.

"Raine…" Genis said.

"You children all shut up! Go away! You don't understand what is happening…" the Mayor began.

"The children understand the truth much better than you!" Chocolat stated. "Who do you think you are?! And it's not just you! Everyone shoved all the responsibility on the Chosen and Lloyd and the others! They've risked their lives to save me and many other people! What have you done?! You haven't done anything!"

"We are powerless…." the Mayor said.

"Yes." a mother nearby said. "But even powerless, we can still aid the Chosen and her companions when they return exhausted to this village."

"Mayor, your words are so shallow that even a child can see through them." a father nearby said.

"You say that you are powerless and force everything onto the Chosen." a farmer said. "But when push comes to shove, you turn and blame her? That's just too much!"

"Raine saved me when I broke my leg. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be able to still run or even walk. I know she is not a evil person." a young lady said.

"And the General here, even though he seems bad because of his intense anger, is a really great and friendly person." a old man using a cane to keep standing said. "He never refused to help me when I needed someone to help me around the house, or get wood to keep from getting cold at night. There were times he just came over to talk so I could pass the loneliness."

"Lloyd isn't the brightest child I have known, but he is a great judge of character. It was because of him that that supposed trader last year was caught stealing from us all last year. Anyone who could see what that man really was, would be able to see that Raine and Genis aren't bad, even though they are half-elves." the store owner said. "And that thief was a human."

"We will take in the Chosen and her companions and the people from the ranch." the mother from before said. "And Mayor, we are not going to let you say a word about it."

"Forcystus is dead, the ranch is in the hands of people who will use it for good." Chocolat said. "To protect us from the Desians."

"Genis was raised in this village." the farmer said. "He could have easily turned his abilities on us at any time, but he used them to help us. My little farm was saved by him several times because he called water forth out of the ground. Lloyd is his best friend and a member of this village, just like the Chosen."

"Thank you, everyone." Genis said with emotion.

"I'd really like to hurt you, I won't deny that. The last person who hurt Raine like you did didn't get away as easily as you are." the General said with distain. "I'll leave it to the people here to do what they will. I have my wife to eventually be one day to take care of. You try anything though, I will not hold back like this time."

Surprise and shock were on the faces of those who didn't know, which was everyone really, as he walked off with clenched fist.

"Fine! Do what you want!" the Mayor yelled as he ran away as well.

"I must apologize too." Chocolat said.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"You saved me, and yet, I…I couldn't bring myself to accept it." Chocolat said. "I…heard at the ranch, about how you were kind to Grandma. Thank you."

"Thank you Chocolat." Genis said.

"I'll always remember Marble, for the rest of my life." Lloyd said.

The people all went different directions after Genis and Lloyd said thanks again and then they went over to find the General and Raine sitting in a burned house talking.

"You doing okay Professor?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, thank you for caring Lloyd. All of you." Raine said as she and the General stood and went outside with them. She stopped and turned to look at the house once more.

"What is it Professor?" Lloyd asked.

"No, it is nothing. Just…., no, never mind." Raine said.

"Hmm?" Lloyd asked.

"Perhaps this village has some hope left for it after all." Raine said.

"I was really looking forward to you chewing out the Mayor." Zelos said. "The General did a great job, sure. But I was hoping to see that fire you have in your eyes turned on him too."

"I'm not stupid enough to waste my time lecturing pigs." Raine said. "Besides, the General has a lot more fire and much stronger version than I do. And better control."

"What does that mean sis?" Genis asked.

"I was ready to hit him." Raine said. "So I left instead."

They headed for the entrance to the village when they learned Colette was awake and Kratos was with here there.

I am so glad the people of this village accepted you Professor and Genis." Lloyd said.

"But the Mayor…" Genis said.

"I am sure he will be former mayor soon." the General said.

"We just need to leave idiots like him alone." Raine said. "There is always stubborn people like that. All we can do is work to change those around us, little by little."

"Then Iselia was our first little step." Lloyd said.

"Indeed." Regal said. "I am sure I will be able to convince Altamira enough for it to be the next step."

"For me, this was a great leap forward." Raine said quietly as she looked at the ground.

"Huh, did you say something Professor?" Lloyd asked.

"No, it is nothing." Raine said.

"Lloyd, everyone!" Colette said as they walked up.

"Colette. Are you all right now?" Lloyd asked with concern.

"Yes. I think. I'm sorry for making everyone worry." Colette said.

"I have accepted a request from Phaidra and Frank to escort the Chosen to your father's house." Kratos said.

"To dad's house? Why?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm more curious as to why you are still here? Being our enemy and all." the General said.

"To hear what Dirk has to say." Kratos said. "I may be your enemy, but I am concerned for the Chosen as well."

"Grandmother said that dwarves know the most about Cruxis Crystals." Colette said.

"I see, yeah, they probably do." Lloyd said. "Then I'll go with you. I should visit dad every once and awhile when I am able."

"Yes, you do that. After I deliver the Chosen, I will return to Cruxis." Kratos said.

"Kratos, are you aware of my plans and what I am doing?" the General asked with narrowed eyes.

"If you are refereeing to the immigration of your people from Tethe'alla to the area down a ways from here where you are building a town of some sort, then yes." Kratos said. "Why?"

"Because if Cruxis does anything to them or that location, such as striking it down like they did Ozette, there is no power or anyone that will stop me from destroying Derris Kharlan. And you know I can and would make good on that promise." the General said with a growl.

"Yes, I am aware of that fact. Though you have never trusted me, I can only say I will not be speaking of your plans to anyone, much less Lord Yggdrasill." Kratos said. "I am unsure if he knows already anyway."

"I really have to ask, how would you destroy Derris Kharlan?" Raine asked.

"The Osterhagen Jewel is a mana amplifier. In the right hands, it is a incredibly powerful tool for destruction." Kratos said. "More than likely, the General would be able to connect with the mana that makes up Derris Kharlan, and cause it to implode in on itself. However, it would most likely also cost him his life in the process."

"I should say this, but there is a way for me to take this off. Grandmother and mom did teach me and I do remember how to do it. But I refuse to say how it is done, to anyone. No offense Raine, while I would love to tell you, if on the off chance you got caught, I would hate to be put in that position where I would have to choose you over the jewel." the General said.

"I understand." Raine said, truly understanding he would choose her, even though it would more than likely cost the lives of not only them, but so many other people as well.

"Let's be off then." Kratos said.

"What about Sheena?" Presea asked.

"I requested a message be sent. She should rejoin you soon." Kratos said.

When they finally got there, only stopping for a moment to find out the progress of how things were going at the ranch, which was good, Lloyd had something on his mind.

"This cursed sword of Niflheim, is gives me chills just thinking about it." Lloyd said.

"It is really admirable for Abyssion to collect and seal these." Colette said.

"Hmm, is there something wrong Presea?" Lloyd asked.

"There is a disturbing sound, can't you hear it?" Presea asked.

"No, I do not hear anything." Colette said.

"If Colette can't hear it, it must be your imagination." Lloyd said.

"I suppose you are right. It must just be my ears." Presea said.

"I get this creepy feeling every time we bring those things out." the General said. "Must be because they are infused with evil. Come to think of it, Presea was disturbed by the sword and key when he gave them to us."

"Yes, she was." Raine said. "It could be that Presea is more sensitive to them than the rest of us."

"That would mean she could be hearing a noise that I can't hear." Colette said.

"Put those Niflheim things away." the General said. "Maybe the noise will go away."

Lloyd did so and Presea said the noise stopped.

"Interesting." Raine said, getting a look that wasn't happy from Presea.

"She's not a science experiment sis." Genis said.

"I know that. I just find it fascinating." Raine said.

"Well, this will help us find the weapons sooner in some ways. Once we get them all and get rid of them, the sooner the noise is gone for good." Zelos said.

"Lloyd, before we see your father, can you tell me how many of the Dwarven techniques did he inherit?" Kratos asked.

"I don't know, all of them I guess." Lloyd said.

"I see. The Dwarves who chose not to join Cruxis lost a variety of their skills in order to gain their freedom." Kratos said. "Your father is almost certainly one of those survivors."

"I see. So that is why dad and Altessea don't know the same skills." Lloyd said.

"It also explains why the dwarfs that live and work with my people and me have been teaching each other the different things they know since they didn't know all of it together." the General said.

"There is a chance that the Chosen's illness my be beyond Dirks's ability to recover." Kratos said.

"No! I can't believe that!" Lloyd said.

"We can see Altessa afterward if need be and then go see the different dwarfs I know if we need to after that." the General said. "The only problem is I am not sure if they know a lot about Cruxis Crystals. I don't recall it being a subject that came up, much if at all."

Lloyd brought up a issue about Forcystus and him being a Grand Cardinal and Kratos told them that Forcystus was a leader who lead a attack against every member of human because of a massacre of half-elves. He was a hero to the half-elves, much like the General was, but without the brutality that Forcystus had.

"Hey Lloyd! It is good to see you again!" Dirk said as they walked up and found him outside. "Good to see you all again!"

"Dad! How've you been? Were you affected by the earthquake?" Lloyd asked with great concern.

"This area is on top of hard bedrock. Everything is fine." Dirk said.

"Dirk, we are here by the request of Colette's family. They wish for you to help her." Kratos said.

They all went inside and talked and Colette showed him her arm.

"I'm afraid that even if Cruxis Crystals are an evolved form of Exsphere, I still don't know the first thing about them." Dirk said. "If would be a better idea to ask a dwarf over in that Tethe'alla place."

"Oh, so even you don't know anything about these." Lloyd said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of help." Dirk said. "At least stay here for the night to get some rest."

"I must politely decline." Kratos said and then walked out.

"Ah…all right." Dirk said.

Lloyd rushed out after him and caught him near the log over the water.

"Wait! Are you really going back to Cruxis?" Lloyd asked.

"I am an angel of Cruxis." Kratos said.

"Then why didn't you follow Yggdrasill's orders to leave the Great Seed alone?" Lloyd asked.

"I have my reasons, that's all." Kratos said. "But as a result, Martel was not lost. That goes along with Yggdrasills wishes."

"It's true then, you really are our enemy." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd….." Kratos said.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"If you want to save the Chosen, you should research the records from the Ancient Kharlan War." Kratos said. "Remember the words of the Unicorn at Lake Ulmacy."

"Wait! Why are you with Cruxis when you are a human?!" Lloyd asked as Kratos only turned and walked away. "What is he trying to do?"

Sheena walked up and over finding Lloyd still outside thinking.

"Hey, wasn't that Kratos just now?" Sheena asked.

"Sheena! Yeah, he returned to Cruxis." Lloyd said.

"I see. So he really is our enemy." Sheena said.

"Yeah, but anyway, welcome back!" Lloyd said.

"Thanks! Thank goodness we stopped the Giant Tree." Sheena said.

"Yeah." Lloyd said.

They all went different directions, mostly to talk and such or think, since night hadn't come yet and it wasn't really near dinner time.

"I bet you lived a crappy hard life so far, huh?" Zelos asked as Lloyd walked over to him on the first floor of the house.

"Gee, you sure know how to cheer someone up, don't you?" Lloyd said as Zelos chuckled.

"Well, don't worry about it too much. So, now what? Aren't you at your wit's end right about now?" Zelos asked.

"Why do you say that?" Lloyd asked.

"The Giant Tree, which we thought was all good, goes nuts. Our cute little Colette comes down with some funky cold. It is just human nature to start getting tired of it all." Zelos said.

"I'm….never, going to give up." Lloyd said sternly. "If I quit, I will never be able to face all the people who have suffered because of what I have done. So I am going to fight, to the very end. I can't give up!"

"Hot headed and stubborn as hell. Well, but I guess that is what I dig about you." Zelos said.

Raine and the General were talking over by Noishe, where he was in his pen and they were sitting on a wooden bench.

"How's it going?" Lloyd asked.

"Good." they both said.

"Thinking ahead of what is to come?" Lloyd asked.

"That and other things." the General said.

"The problem is what to do now." Raine said. "We need to know how the two worlds were forced apart before we can figure out a way to save them."

"How the worlds were forced apart. I wonder about that too, but I also want to know why Yggdrasill spilt the world in two." Lloyd said.

"Don't you think it was to protect the Great Seed? To protect Martel?" Raine asked.

"But because the worlds were pulled apart, that phase thing got shifted." Lloyd said. "And the Great Seed became unstable, right? That's not really protecting her, that's more like putting her in danger."

"That was incredible." the General said as Lloyd frowned.

"Lloyd, that was truly impressive. You managed to say something intelligent every now and then, like you just said. You're absolutely right." Raine said.

"Every now and then? Geez, that's harsh." Lloyd said.

"The who, why and how. That's what we need to know." Raine said.

"Right now, all we know is who." Lloyd said.

"Yggdrasill." the General said as they nodded.

Lloyd walked off as the General spoke, but didn't hear the end of it.

"Wait, if the Summon Spirits are the links and all, keeping it together, wouldn't that possibly mean that the Summon Spirit Origin…." the General said.

"This area resembles Ozette." Presea said as she was over by the clothes line and looking around.

"Yeah, this entire area is surrounded by a forest." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, I heard about, Chocolat." Presea said.

"And about Marble?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. And other things as well. Were you hurt, by Chocolat's hatred towards you?" Presea asked.

"Well, yeah, it is definitely painful when someone hates you. Even if I deserved it." Lloyd said.

"I…see." Presea said.

"But I am going to do everything I can to make up for it. Even if I don't ever make up for it completely." Lloyd said.

"Even if she never forgives you?" Presea asked.

"Whether or not you are forgiven is not important. It's the effort that matters. At least, that is what I think." Lloyd said.

It was no surprise to find Regal at his mother's grave.

"This whole time, Colette hid her suffering, deep in her heart." Regal said. "And always kept a smile on her face."

"Yeah, and once again, I failed to notice." Lloyd said sadly.

"She is a courageous girl. It takes tremendous strength to smile, no matter how dire the situation." Regal said.

"Colette hides her suffering too much. It's okay for her to let her true feelings show." Lloyd said.

"She knows the power that words possess." Regal said.

"Power of words?" Lloyd asked confused.

"Your will manifest itself in the words you speak. Whether they be curses, or words of joy, the soul of those words yields power." Regal said.

"I get it. Okay then, I am going to say it right now out loud. I will save Colette and both worlds!" Lloyd stated.

Sheena was over sitting on the log over the stream leading out away from the house. They talked for a moment, not really anything of importance, and then he went inside and found Genis in his room.

"Lloyd, I'm feeling like I am starting to hate humans more and more." Genis said.

"I'm sorry Genis." Lloyd said.

"You don't have to apologize Lloyd. I like you, as well as the people of Iselia. It is just when I think there is lots of people, just like the mayor…" Genis said.

"I remember a lesson where the Professor said that words exist in order for people to understand one another." Lloyd said.

"What do you do about people who don't want to understand?" Genis asked.

"Genis.." Lloyd said.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to take it out on you. Don't worry about it." Genis said.

"Just remember what the General said about his belief on the issue." Lloyd said.

"I have been. I'll try to apply it better to my thoughts. Thanks Lloyd." Genis said. "Colette is out there on the terrace."

"Lloyd, I'm sorry. I'm being a burden to you again, aren't I?" Colette asked when he walked out.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that is suffering. Stop apologizing." Lloyd said.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Colette said. "Lloyd, you saw my shoulder, right?"

"Yeah. So did the General and Raine. I'm not sure about the others." Lloyd said. "I know I want to help and do everything I can to help you get better. I know the others want to help as well."

"I wonder if I am going to turn into one big Exsphere." Colette said with worry.

"You dork! There is no way that will happen!" Lloyd said as he tried not to laugh.

"But it keeps spreading!" Colette said with fear. "Right now, it is still hidden under my clothes, but eventually…"

"Colette…." Lloyd said.

"If that happens, then you are going to hate me." Colette said. "I've caused you so much trouble, and now, on top of that, my body's turning into this disgusting thing."

"It is not disgusting. Remember what I said, you're you. Even if you become and Exsphere…no. No, I won't let you become an Exsphere!" Lloyd stated.

"Really?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, have I ever lied bef…well. Okay, I have. But I did keep my promise to give you your birthday present. So I swear that I will save you, no matter what, I promise." Lloyd said.

"You always save me." Colette said. "And you always keep the promises you have made to me."

"Yeah, so cheer up! When you are down, everyone feels sad, including me." Lloyd said.

"I'm, truly thankful to have met you, Lloyd." Colette said. "This time, I do not want to disappear. I really don't. I'm going to live, right? I'm going to stay by your side, right?"

"Of course! You're right here, in front of me, alive. I swear that you will be absolutely, positively, indubitably all right!" Lloyd stated as she smiled.

The next morning, they were feeling better, refreshed and were all outside.

"What are we going to do now?" Genis asked.

"Let's go see Altessa for Colette." Raine said.

"Yes, regardless of whether or not we trust Kratos' words, we better return to Tethe'alla for now." Sheena said.

"Can we trust him though?" Zelos asked.

"We don't have any other leads. All we can do is keep on going!" Lloyd said.

They headed off, flying to the case to get back to Tethe'alla when Lloyd saw Colette looking really down.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, um, sorry." Colette said smiling.

"Come on, you can tell me." Lloyd said.

"Um, well, when I was really young, I thought that everyone became an angel when they died. But when I found out I was the only one, it felt lonely. I realized that I was different." Colette said looking sad.

"You weren't afraid of dying?" Lloyd asked.

"No." Colette said. "I didn't really understand what it meant to die. I didn't fear death until I met you Lloyd. I began to fear death once I had friends."

"Colette, I am happy for you." Lloyd said.

"What?" Colette asked.

"If you are afraid of dying, then it means you're happy to be alive." Lloyd said.

"Yeah!" Colette said with a bright smile.

When they got there, they were surprised at seeing some rubble in the front yard, to the right of the door near the cliff.

"Guess the earthquake hit here hard enough to break off part of the cliff." the General said.

"I hope that nothing happened to them inside." Genis said.

"I would think not." Raine said. "Being a dwarf, he would probably thought ahead when he built this place, making it ready in case of an earthquake or flood, so it wouldn't be affected by it as bad as other places."

They walked in finding the place in the same condition as it was before and the three there looking fine.

"You! If you're back here in Tethe'alla, then the world must be…" Altessa said.

"Actually…" Lloyd said as he and the others explained what happened recently.

"I see. So that's what caused the massive earthquake the other day." Altessa said.

"Was there a lot of damage on this side too?!" Lloyd asked.

"It seems that the other regions were not greatly affected, but…" Altessa said.

"THERE WERE LANDSLIDES AND FALLING ROCKS IN THIS AREA. AND BECAUSE OF THAT, MITHOS WAS…" Tabatha said.

"Hey! Mithos, what happened? You're hurt!" Genis said seeing the injury.

"Ah, this, it's okay." Mithos said. "I'm fine now."

"DID YOU SEE THE BOULDER OUTSIDE?" Tabatha asked.

"We couldn't miss it." the General said.

"THE OTHER DAY, THERE WAS A MASSIVE EARTHQUAKE, AND THE BOULDER FELL TOWARD ME." Tabatha said.

"I see. I'm glad you're safe." Raine said.

"Yeah. And that's really impressive the way you protected Tabatha like that Mithos." Lloyd said. "You saved us before too. You're a really nice guy Mithos."

"Ah…not really…" Mithos said.

"Mithos is, a kind person." Presea said.

"Yeah! He even helped us find Raine and the General when they disappeared too!" Genis said. "You're awesome Mithos!"

"Thank you." Mithos said.

"A nice guy? Hmm.." Zelos said.

"Well, regarding Colette's illness, it's most likely Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium." Altessa said.

"Chr…chronic angelus?" Lloyd said very confused and barely able to pronounce it.

"Rejection of the crystal is said to occur in one out of every million people." Altessa said.

"How in the hell did they figure that number out? There is no way they could have tested enough times for that." the General said.

"Probably was done by a computer via simulations." Raine said. "There is no other way that it could possibly be done otherwise."

"Rather inaccurate results." the General muttered.

"Do you know how to help Colette or a possible cure?" Lloyd asked.

"No. I only heard that the knowledge of the cure was lost long ago." Altessa said. "If you could find records of the Ancient War, then perhaps…"

"So, it all comes back to the Ancient War…" Lloyd said.

"Damn. I knew I should have gotten those books out of the Tower of Mana sooner. An earthquake caused it to sink into the ground, where it is highly unlikely anyone could get to them, assuming the first level wasn't crushed to begin with." Raine grumbled.

"We got some of them. Maybe we might get lucky and find the information in them." the General said.

"Where would we go to find records of the Ancient War if those books don't have the answer?" Lloyd asked.

"There is an archive building in Sybak that is dedicated to the history of Mithos." Regal said.

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it, I've heard of that…" Zelos said.

"Oh, yes. I do know about that." Mithos said.

"An archive building. I wonder if it will be of any use. I didn't find anything there in the main building at the time, but then I didn't look for anything in particular either." Raine said.

"If you like, I can show you around there." Mithos said.

"Yeah! That would be great!" Genis said excitedly.

"You just want to go with Mithos." Lloyd said as Genis laughed. "Well, I guess an archive building will be safe enough. Sure, let's go together."

"What about looking at the books the Professor has?" Colette asked.

"We can try them afterwards if we don't find anything in Sybak." Raine said. "I left those books and a few other things I didn't want to loose back in Equality."

"Equality? What is that?" Mithos asked.

"A new town and hopefully soon to be castle in Sylvarant." the General said.

They took off and flew to Sybak with no trouble. Presea didn't have any problems being there now that she wasn't as she formerly was and knew she was safe with them. Once inside, they sat down on the floor, but out of everyone's way after finding several books. Raine was literally leaning against the General's side as she read a book with him that she held.

"Materials pertaining to Mithos and his companions are on display in this area." Mithos said.

"Hey, take a look at this." Sheena said pointing at the book on the ground that most of them were looking at.

"What's up?" Lloyd asked.

"One of Mithos's companions was afflicted with a disease that crystallizes the body." Sheena said.

"That sounds the same as Colette." Genis said.

"Colette is…sick?" Mithos asked.

"Ah, yeah, a little." Colette said as she tried to not only avoid her condition, but not talk about it either. "What happened to that person?"

"It seems it was cured." Presea said.

"Then there is a way to cure it, just as Altessa said." Regal said.

"I hope the technique hasn't been lost." Raine said.

"So, what is the cure?" Lloyd asked.

"This paragraph talks about a unicorn being involved." the General said as he pointed at the line.

"How did you spot that so quickly?" Zelos asked.

"I am a speed reader. If I was reading this alone, I'd probably have already turned the page." the General said.

"Is it referring to the Unicorn Horn that we got at Lake Ulmacy?" Sheena asked.

"Probably." the General said. "You or Colette said that was what the unicorn mentioned, or something along those lines."

"If that is so, then we already know that those healing arts can't help Colette." Raine said.

"I wonder if the unicorn itself, is necessary." Presea said.

"Now that I remember the conversation back then better, the unicorn did say he lived for healing Martel's sickness." Sheena said.

"It's just as Kratos said." Lloyd said. "Remember the unicorns words."

"I wonder who Kratos really is." Colette said.

"What are you talking about? He is a traitor." Zelos said. "What are you gonna do if you trust him and wind up regretting it?"

"I trust Kratos." Lloyd said.

"Yeah." Colette said.

"So do I on this." the General said. "And that is only because I'm sure that Cruxis still wants Colette or has some plans that involve her still, and since he can't take her from us, we are the best and only way to help her get better, so it is in his best interest, to get Colette healed, unfortunately for the wrong reason in regards to them. But beyond that, I am sure he would stab me in the back the moment he saw a chance."

"Yeah, that makes more sense." Zelos said.

"Lloyd, you are strong." Mithos said.

"You think so?" Lloyd asked.

"You can trust someone who betrayed you once. That's amazing." Mithos said.

"He, feels special." Lloyd said. "His eyes don't feel hostile when he looks at me."

"I envy you Lloyd." Mithos said. "I wish I could have been like you."

"Oh no, you don't want that." Genis said. "If you became like Lloyd, you'd turn into an idiot."

"Hey! Genis!" Lloyd exclaimed as the General and a few others laughed or chuckled.

"No offense Lloyd, but Genis is right in regards to school subjects." the General said. "That 6 year old Mick has better grades than you do."

Mithos laughed as Lloyd glared at the group.

"Yeah, I really envy you." Mithos said.

"But…" Presea said. "How can we find more information on the Kharlan War?"

"I've heard that the royal family has complied and stored most of the materials concerning Mithos and the Kharlan War." Mithos said.

"During the Kharlan War, Mithos did have various interactions with the rulers." Zelos said.

"So, it's Meltokio then. But the Pope will be breathing down our necks. It's dangerous." Raine said.

"I might be able to get us in the door better. They know who I am and what I want to do, so I just say that I have given up on my plan to do anything to Meltokio and such because my people and I have moved to a place that is better. Whether they want to believe we've been and have moved to Sylvarant is up to them, but it should get their attention." the General said.

"Well, then let's head for Meltokio." Lloyd said. "You should head back though Mithos. It might be dangerous. We'll take you back and then…."

"No, that is fine. I can go back myself." Mithos said.

"But…" Lloyd said.

"It's fine. Don't you need to hurry? And you are going to be infiltrating the castle, right? So be careful." Mithos said.

"Yeah. Okay then, let's go guys!" Lloyd said.

They walked off, with Mithos following as Zelos stood there for a few moments.

"Do they all, really believe him?" Zelos wondered out loud.

"I have never even heard of Colette's illness before." Regal said as they headed for the exit out of town.

"Yes. It is only briefly mentioned in Mithos's records." Raine said.

"I wonder if any of the other Chosen of Regeneration encounter the same disease." Regal said.

"Among the Chosen who died along the way, there may have been some that suffered." Raine said.

"The Chosen is always the one who suffers the most." Regal said. "We have to do something to save that innocent girl."

Instead of heading for the castle, they had to go back to Altessa because Raine left something behind there by accident she needed. Mithos didn't mind them coming along then and Genis felt happier that they were going to ensure Mithos got back safely.

"Raine, are you alright?" the General asked seeing she looked kinda dazed almost.

"Little tired." Raine said waving away his concern.

"We're back." Mithos said as they entered the house. "Where did you leave that item you left Miss Raine?"

"I…" Raine said faintly before she suddenly dropped.

The General managed to catch her before she fell on her face, only because he was there watching her since he knew she didn't seem or look well. Since they flew back here, he really knew something was up because she had him fly which was rare.

"Raine!" Genis exclaimed with worry.

"Raine!" Mithos said with the same concern.

"What's wrong with her?" Lloyd asked.

"She's really hot." the General said feeling her forehead and then picked her up. "I thought she didn't look well back in Sybak."

"Why all of the sudden?" Genis asked.

"There's a vicious virus going around recently." Mithos said as she was carried into the other room and placed on the bed. "It might be that…."

"I'm…sorry. It is…nothing serious…" Raine said a bit weakly.

"No, you mustn't ignore it." Mithos said.

"We must call a doctor." Altessa said.

"The doctor I know is in Flanoir." Sheena said.

"Well, I know one in Meltokio." Zelos said.

"I don't care which one comes. Mention my name to either of them and demand their help and her condition. But not what she is. We'll deal with that problem if it comes up when they get here." the General said. "I'll also compensate them well."

"We should spilt up and see them both." Colette said.

"Okay then…" Lloyd said.

"Presea, Colette and I will go to Meltokio." Zelos said.

They ran off as Sheena watched them leave stunned.

"Picking only the girls." Sheena muttered with a shake of her head. "Let's go Regal."

"All right." Regal said.

"I am obviously not leaving." the General said. "Tabatha, a wash cloth and cold water please."

"I WILL BE BACK SHORTLY." Tabatha said.

"I got left behind." Lloyd said.

"I guess so." Altessa said.

"Genis, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mithos asked.

"Hmm? What is it Mithos?" Genis asked.

They both went outside to talk privately as the General stayed where he was and Lloyd went to the other room with Altessa.

"Raine's illness. I know how to cure it." Mithos said.

"Really?!" Genis exclaimed.

"Yes. It is probably the Ozette Cold. It's a dangerous disease." Mithos said.

"What do we need to do?" Genis asked.

"We need the nectar of the Fanadalia flower that blooms at the summit of the Fooji Mountains." Mithos said. "If we can get that, it will cure her fever."

"The Fooji Mountains! Okay! I'll go tell Lloyd!" Genis said.

"Wait. Let's go get the flower together. Just the two of us." Mithos said.

"You and I?" Genis asked.

"Yes. There is not much time." Mithos said. "And besides, I want to save Raine ourselves."

"Okay, gotcha!" Genis said.

They both walked off not noticing that Lloyd heard and saw what they did. He walked out shaking his head.

"Oh brother." Lloyd said. "I guess I better keep tabs on them."

He quickly informed the General and the semi conscious Raine before heading out himself. He was surprised when he got there and found he was there first.

"Hmm, they are not here yet." Lloyd said before turning to see they were getting close, so he hid behind a large rock.

"Here it is." Mithos said as they walked up to the base of the mountain leading to the top.

"The summit, right? Don't worry, I've been here many times." Genis said.

A large monster appeared near Lloyd, but didn't see him as it headed for the two.

"Whoa!" Genis exclaimed.

"We have to defeat it!" Mithos said with some fear.

Genis fired off a few fire attacks, but missed. The monster however died quickly as Lloyd struck it in the back and then hid again before he was seen.

"What the? What happened just now?' Genis asked confused.

"Your attack must have hit it!" Mithos said.

"R…really?" Genis said unsure.

"Yeah! You're amazing Genis!" Mithos said as Genis laughed.

"Oh brother." Lloyd muttered. "Oh well, I better follow them to make sure they're okay."

They got to the top, after Lloyd had, with no trouble because Lloyd got rid of stronger monsters and did it without them noticing.

"It's this flower." Mithos said as he pointed at a bunch of the flowers growing around a large rock.

"Great! Now we can save Raine!" Genis said happily.

"Yes. It is because of your hard work Genis." Mithos said.

"Nah, not really. You were with me too and the monsters were weak and easy." Genis said.

"Genis…" Mithos said. "Between me and Lloyd, who do you like better?"

"What the? Why is he asking that all of the sudden?" Lloyd said to himself.

"What? Why are you asking something like that all of the sudden? I like you both the same." Genis stated.

"If Lloyd and I got into a fight, which side would you be on?" Mithos asked.

"What? Hmm, well, it depends on what the fight's about, but…" Genis said. "I'm sure you wouldn't start a fight about something stupid as Lloyd would, so I guess I would be on your side."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lloyd asked to himself.

"Really? For sure?!" Mithos asked.

"Yeah, really." Genis said.

"Thank goodness. Because you and Lloyd are good friends, I was a little envious." Mithos said.

"You're Lloyd's friend to, remember?" Genis asked.

"Ah, yeah, I am. But…" Mithos said. "I'm sorry for asking such a weird question. I…you're the first half-elf friend I've had that is near my age. So I am just happy and excited."

"It's okay, I'm the same way." Genis said.

"I wish we could stay together, forever." Mithos said.

"Then why don't we?" Genis asked.

"Is it alright if I take that seriously?" Mithos asked.

"Sure, we're friends, right?" Genis said.

"Okay, then I am holding you to that then!" Mithos said. "Now let's hurry back and save Raine."

"Yeah, just wait a little longer, Raine!" Genis said.

They grabbed a few flowers and then set off quickly. Lloyd grumbled under his breath and waited till they were far enough away he could leave without being seen.

"Humph. They have no idea how much trouble I am going through for them…" Lloyd said. "Well, I guess I better be getting back too."

Lloyd got back after they did, finding everyone in the room and Raine sitting up on the bed drinking tea and looking a lot better.

"What are you doing Lloyd?" Genis asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Lloyd asked.

"Mithos and I went to the Fooji Moutains. See how mature I am?" Genis asked.

"Genis was amazing. I respect him." Mithos said.

"And here's Lloyd, doing what again?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah, where were you?" Sheena asked.

"You should be ashamed." Presea said.

"It is appalling to leave a sick woman." Regal said.

"I'm sure was doing his best to save the Professor too." Colette said. "Right Lloyd?"

"Ah…General, help me here." Lloyd said.

"Wait, you're asking him to help you with an excuse?" Zelos asked.

"Oh sorry." the General said looking up from Raine like he just heard them talking. "He was getting an update from one of my people who came by. I didn't want to go outside myself."

They looked at the General and then Lloyd, not sure who to believe.

"The report is that everything is going as planned so far." Lloyd said.

"I am fine. The General stayed by my side the entire time." Raine said.

"The flower nectar that Genis and Mithos brought back brought her fever down." Colette said.

"I am so glad that Raine is well again." Genis said. "Our group just isn't the same when she's not feeling well."

"That applies to everyone." the General said. "But for obvious reasons, it affects me more."

"You refused to let go of my hand the entire time." Raine said. "Not that I didn't mind."

"Please be careful." Mithos said. "You just got over your fever."

"Thank you, both of you." Raine said.

Lloyd back out into the other room and sat down at the table, not seeing Genis had followed.

"Lloyd." Genis said.

"Hmm? What?" Lloyd asked.

"The one who helped us out at the Fooji Mountains today…that was you wasn't it?" Genis asked.

"Wha…ah, well…" Lloyd stuttered.

"Thanks." Genis said.

"You're welcome." Lloyd said sheepishly as Genis laughed. "But I did run into one of the General's people who did give me that message after they had already saw him before any of us got back."

"That's cool." Genis said.

They stayed for the rest of the day and night, in order to give her more time to recover, even though she felt otherwise, but didn't argue about it in the end. Feeling 100% again the next day, they headed for Meltokio.

As they went through the sewer and got to the end where they met Regal for the first time, they stopped as they heard someone talking. Vharley and a castle guard were on the steps together, doing some sort of underhanded deal.

"This is the money." the guard said.

"Yup, it is all there." Vharley said with a laugh.

"How long before the King is dead?" the guard asked.

"Probably another month or so with this poison." Vharley said.

"It takes awhile." the guard said.

"I've been told to make it look like he died from an illness. It's slow, but he will die for sure." Vharley said. "Tell his Eminence, the Pope, to wait just a little bit longer."

"I see." Zelos said. "I knew there was something wrong with the normally healthy King got sick."

"What are we going to do Lloyd?" Genis asked.

"Isn't it obvious? If we save the King…" Lloyd said.

"He'll be in our debt. Let's go." Raine said.

"Why can't they just say that they'll save him?" Sheena said.

"Who's there?" the guard asked.

"It's the Chosen." Zelos said as the two turned to see them all at the bottom of the steps.

"Damn, its Zelos!" the guard said.

"What?" Vharley said.

"It's you, Vharley!" Regal said.

"Damn, I can't have people knowing about the assassination. Die here!" Vharlye yelled.

"You're the one who will die." Presea said.

"Be quiet." Regal said to Vharley.

"I won't forgive you." Presea said.

Regal and Presea did the fighting alone, which was so extremely easy it was almost laughable. Presea did the final stroke that would have cleaved the man in two if he hadn't backed up, but still took a fatal wound. The guard went down on the first strike by Regal.

"I'm going to die here?" Vharley croaked out as he laid on the ground bleeding. "You've…got to…be…kidding me…. I'm going…to die here….like that damned….Alicia…."

"Don't insult Alicia!" Presea exclaimed in anger.

"So, he was the link between the Pope and Rodyle of the Five Grand Cardinals." Lloyd said.

"The Pope is connected to Kuchinawa as well." Sheena said.

"The Exspheres in Tethe'alla passed from Vharley to Rodyle and the experiments related to the Cruxis Crystal were passed from Rodyle to Vharley and ultimately to the Pope." Raine said.

"The Pope probably asked them to assassinate the King in cooperation." Zelos said.

"Insolence!" Regal said.

"All right. Let's get the Pope." Lloyd said.

"If at all possible, he is mine." the General stated with anger.

"What for?" Zelos asked.

"Besides the fact of what he did to his own daughter, he is one of the reasons I continue to do what I have been. Because of him, the half-elves are still in the situation they are in, and for them, I want to be the one to dish out the retribution for those he has afflicted." the General said.

The others agreed it was something he could do if he was able, and then continued forward.

"I have finally accomplished my goal after so many years." Regal said.

"What are you going to do now?" Presea asked.

"For the sake of Lloyd and the others, who aided me in my revenge, and for Alicia's sake as well, I shall assist in what meager way I can to eliminate Cruxis." Regal said.

"Yes." Presea said in agreement.

"Defeating Vharley does not mean everything is over." Regal said. "In fact, it may just be the beginning."

"Beginning?" Presea asked.

"A new beginning, for the sake of turning our eyes from the past and towards the future." Regal said.

They headed up and got to the cathedral with no trouble or guards stopping them. Though they did move to hide as they saw Kratos leave the castle entrance.

"What the? What is he doing here and why is he leaving the castle?" Lloyd asked.

"Who knows? Who cares? It's not like this is the first time he's done something weird." Zelos said.

"And he is back wearing that flashy outfit too." the General said.

"We can't just ignore it." Lloyd said. "If the King turns out to be working for Cruxis, that'd be a disaster. Let's follow him!"

"Okay, fine. I guess you've never heard that wise men avoid danger." Zelos said.

"And only fools turn their backs to their enemy when in a situation like this where we might learn something valuable when he doesn't know we are here." the General said.

They followed him down to the entrance to the city and found him talking to some man.

"Then I'll carry the wood outside the city." the man said.

"Kratos!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Do you intend to fight here?" Kratos asked as Lloyd ran up.

"What are you going to use the scared wood for?" Lloyd asked.

"You do not need to know." Kratos stated.

"Sacred wood burns several times hotter than normal firewood." Presea said.

"There is some metals that need extreme intense heat that no normal fire can do in order to shape that said metal into what you need." the General said. "That must be what he intends to do, or for whoever the wood is for."

"He might be melting Aionis." Genis said.

"Aionis is supposed to be a fictional ore." Raine said. "But with everything we have done and seen, it wouldn't surprise me to find it is real. In face, I hope it is, because I would love to see it!"

Kratos didn't say or do anything as he kept staring at them.

"Stop being so mysterious about everything!" Lloyd said as Kratos turned to leave. "Wait!"

"Move…" Kratos said as Lloyd got in his way.

"I said, wait!" Lloyd stated.

"The more time that passes, the less likely you will be able to cure the Chosen's illness." Kratos stated.

"What?!" Lloyd asked as Kratos ran off. "Kratos…"

"I hate to say it, but he is right." Zelos said. "Let's hurry up and save Colette, okay?"

They turned and went back to the cathedral and went inside. No one was in the building and they went through the door on the left since it wasn't guarded anymore.

"You're late." the Pope said as they came in and turned around to see them.

"Oh, I'm terrible sooorry!" Zelos said mockingly.

"What? What are you people doing here?!" the Pope exclaimed in shock as he backed away finding it was not who he expected.

"We have something we want to ask you about." Lloyd said.

"You're poisoning his Majesty, aren't you?" Zelos asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." the Pope said.

"Oh please, stop lying. We just got rid of that ass Vharely and the guard who betrayed the King, and they talked about you doing this." the General said.

"Yeah, you certainly are a stubborn liar." Zelos said. "And a complete fool."

"Is there an antidote?" Regal asked.

"I do not know anything!" the Pope stated while looking extremely nervous.

"Don't move…" Presea said as she pointed her axe at him when he started to walk away.

"Then, let's have you drink this poison." Raine said. "It doesn't take effect immediately anyway…"

"A…all right! It's in the desk drawer!" the Pope said.

Colette walked over and opened the drawer.

"Here it is!" Colette said holding up the small bottle.

"I have something I've been wanting to ask you, too." Genis said. "Why did you try to have Kate executed?! She's your daughter!"

"Sh….shut up! What do you know?!" the Pope yelled.

"Yeah, I don't know! I don't know so that's why I am asking! Are you stupid or something?!" Genis yelled back.

"You have a half-elven daughter! Why would you take the initiative in creating rules to oppress half-elves?" Lloyd asked.

"When I was young, I also thought the oppression of half-elves was wrong." the Pope said.

"Then why?" Colette asked. "The church exists to offer salvation to all, does it not?"

"Are you capable of understating the terror of growing older?" the Pope asked. "While your child, who shares your blood, does not?"

"That's not Kate's fault. That's the kind of species half-elves are." Genis said.

"Yes! And that is why they are shunned!" the Pope said. "I understand the feelings of those who persecuted them, because my daughter is a half elf. She terrifies me!"

"You idiot! Parents aren't suppose to outlive their children!" the General roared. "They are suppose to enjoy the fact their children will live long lives if they are lucky so they can enjoy life as long or longer than the parents did! It's your own damned fault for getting together with that woman and having a child you knew would live a long time! You are so beyond being capable of calling yourself a parent that is disgust me!"

The man backed up in terror as the General walked forward with his swords split apart.

"You all might want to leave…" the General said.

"I just called the guards! You will die here with the Chosen General Prime. And once both Chosen's are gone, the church will be mine, in both name and reality!" the Pope exclaimed.

"Will the Church of Martel last without a Chosen?" Regal asked.

"We have Seles! She will work just fine!" the Pope stated with a sneer.

"So, you did intend to drag my sister into this, you pathetic old geezer!" Zelos said.

"It's your fault! Why is a worthless and irresponsible man like you the Chosen?!" the Pope exclaimed. "If it wasn't for you and this evil General here along with that fool King Primus, no one would have interfered with my half-elf banishment project!"

"Why do humans treat us this way?" Genis asked.

"Because they are taught by fools who don't have a love for those who are different." the General said as he swung, cutting the Pope's staff in half and making the man back up further into the wall in fear. "Your daughter lives and is free, because of me and my friends. I am not only General Prime, hero of the half-elves and their protector towards true freedom, but I am also King Primus, ruler of the Sanctuary and soon to be King of the kingdom of Equality!"

"The rumors of you and that idiot king are being the one and the same is true." the Pope said in shock. "Then that means once you are truly dead for real, and your head put on display for all to see, that pathetic uprising you have done will all be for naught and I shall become ruler of this world with no equal or rebellion to quell!"

"D…don't move!" the guards that came in behind them said as the Pope ran through a hidden passage behind a bookcase.

"Hey! He's going to get away!" Zelos said.

"I will take care of them." Presea said as she moved to be in front of the guards and held her axe out.

They rushed through the passage and weren't surprised when she showed up seconds later.

"Damn! He got away!" Lloyd said as they found themselves in the castle.

"Ch…Chosen! I'm sorry! Prepare yourself!" a couple of guards said from behind them.

Colette's wings came out and she lifted into the air, scaring the guards so much their armor shook.

"It's an angel! An angel has come down from heaven!" one of the guards said.

"It is the second coming of Spiritua!" the other guard said.

"See, that is proof we aren't the enemy!" the General said.

"That's right!" Zelos said. "Your heretical deeds have brought down an emissary of Cruxis!"

The rest of the group, besides the General and Colette, were confused but said nothing.

"Chosen One! Then this must truly be!" one of the guards said.

"Yes! She is an angel of death and destruction! Spiritua has returned!" Zelos exclaimed.

"Pl…please forgive us, oh great angel!" one of the guards said.

"Ah…um, what should I do?" Colette asked.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"Shush Lloyd, Zelos has everything under control." the General whispered.

"Okay." Lloyd said.

"Don't worry, follow my lead." Zelos said to Colette. "Oh holy angel! How shall we deal with these creatures?"

"Colette, say you are going to kill them." Lloyd said

"B...but…" Colette said.

"It's okay. Just say it like you are in command." Lloyd said.

"Um...um…die!" Colette shouted.

"P…please! Forgive us!" the guards said as they dropped to their knees.

It took everything the General had not to laugh at the comical situation that even Genis and Sheena seemed to be smiling as though they were trying to keep from laughing as well.

"Holy One! Please spare their lives in my name." Zelos said. "I will defeat those who oppose you and once again act as the Chosen to spread the teachings of Martel! Please!"

"Say you'll forgive them." Lloyd said.

"Ah, okay. I shall forgive you." Colette said.

"Did you hear that?! The angel has recognized the Chosen as the true holy will of the church. Leave at once and capture my enemies, the Pope and his private soldiers, the Papel Knights!" Zelos said.

"Y…yes sir!" the guards said as they got to their feet quickly, which was really surprising considering they were in heavy armor.

"Revoke the wanted status of the Chosen and his companions at once!" Zelos said.

"Yes sir! Everyone, do as the Chosen commands!" the guard said.

The guards behind the guards ran off with the two that were being grilled and the few behind them also ran off.

"Wow!" Colette said as she landed. "Everyone did what you said, Zelos!"

"We were saved by the legend of Spiritua." Regal said.

"Is that related to Spiritua, the Chosen of Sylvarant?" Raine asked.

"Beats me." Zelos said. "If you want to know the details, go read the books in the church or something. Anyway, Spiritua is famous for saving a Chosen by killing a King who tried to dispose of the Chosen."

"Hmm, kinda like what's going on now." Genis said.

"Does this mean they won't be chasing us anymore?" Presea asked.

"The church should be fine now. Anyway, what's left is his Majesty." Zelos said.

"I wonder if what you said to them also applies to me." the General said.

"I would like to think so." Zelos said. "You are considered a companion and after you tell the King you have moved your people, aren't a threat anymore and don't have any plans to attack this place or any others, I'm sure you won't have any more trouble at all."

"Good point." the General said.

"We still need to let him know that he's been poisoned." Lloyd said.

They rushed up to the royal bedroom and entered it with no trouble as the guards opened the door when they arrived.

"W…wait!" Hilda said standing in front of them.

"Princess, please let us see his Majesty." Zelos said.

"I don't know anything about the return of Spiritua, but my father is sick." Hilda said. "And that man is here to kill him in order to take over the kingdom. How could you side with…"

"Now, now Princess. He doesn't have that plan anymore. He's here to help save the King." Zelos said as the General was rubbing his forehead. "Everything will be explained very soon my dear. Are you aware that His Majesty has been poisoned by the Pope?"

"That can't be…" Hilda said.

"It's true." Lloyd said. "The Pope has run away upon being investigate for it."

"We must hurry and neutralize the poison. Please move." Raine said.

They all walked up and were around the bed as Raine held the bottle.

"It looks like this is definitely the antidote." Raine said as she used it.

"Oh….hmmm…" the King said as he slowly sat up.

"Father!" Hilda said from the other side of the bed.

"Ahh? What…" the King said.

"It looks like he has regained consciousness. Your Majesty, do you recognize me?" Zelos asked.

"The traitor Zelos. Have you come to kill me?" the King asked.

"No! Zelos saved you!" Lloyd said.

"Traitor, yes. That does suit me." Zelos said. "Anyway, we were set up by the Pope. We have no intention of harming Tethe'alla."

"Even if the ruling family were to doubt him, the church, soldiers and the citizens will certainly side with Zelos the Chosen." Raine said. "We have the return of Spiritua with us after all."

"What do you want?" the King asked.

"We want to see the documents concerning the hero Mithos and the Kharlan War that are maintained by the royal family." Lloyd said.

"They are stored in the archive on the second floor. So do what you want with them." the King said. "Do not show yourselves in front of me again. I am tired, I want nothing more to do with the church's power struggles."

"You're just being selfish!" Genis said.

"It's all right kid. Then, Your Majesty, we shall allow ourselves access." Zelos said.

They headed for the door, but one person stayed behind.

"Your Majesty, I have some information for you…" the General said telling him what he was doing and a few other things.

"I see. I cannot say I believe you, but I will hope you speak the truth." the King said.

"I still plan on saving those I can, but I don't have any intention of taking over the church or this castle. Good bye." the General said.

He met up with them as they were getting ready to go into the room. No guards were in the way and none stopped them as they went inside.

"All right, let's start looking through the books." Lloyd said.

"There is a lot here." the General said. "Wish we could take some."

"What for?" Zelos asked.

"For Raine to enjoy, what else?" the General said before shaking his head.

For the next hour or so, they looked and looked. Raine took notes on different things she found, but they still never got anywhere. What was once a tidy room, was now cluttered with piles of books here and there.

"It's no use!" Zelos said as they were all tired and standing around.

"I can't believe we've searched through all this and still haven't found it…" Genis said.

"Are there any other books?" Sheena asked.

"I know it has to be here. We just missed it." the General said.

"I believe so too. I refuse to give up. There has to be a way." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, thank you. But, you can stop. It's okay." Colette said.

She walked over to him and tripped, knocking them both down and sent a large pile of books everywhere. One book in particular ended up in Raine's hands and seemed to glow for a moment.

"I bet my kingdom that hasn't been completed that because of Colette's, what has to be goddess luck when she trips, that is the book." the General said while brushing dust from his coat.

The others looked at each other and didn't take the bet because there was no chance he would loose. Raine opened it and was shocked.

"This is…angelic language. Wait, no, this is ancient elven letters." Raine said. "This is it!"

"I certainly didn't expect to find the book this way." Regal said.

"You're beyond right General. Colette's clumsiness seems to be truly blessed. She hitting that switch that caused me to fall down that hole, which I survived with practically no injuries makes her luck miraculous." Sheena said.

"Professor, what does it say?" Colette asked eagerly.

"Wait. In order to prevent the erosion of the Cruxis Crystal, a Mana Fragment and zircon are fused using Boltzman's technique to create a Rune Crest." Raine said. "Fibers from the Mana Leaf Herb, when placed in the crest, protect against the crystallization caused by the illness. Ah, the rest is just theory…"

"Can't be." the General said. "I refuse to believe that."

"Same here." Lloyd said.

"We need a Mana Fragment, Zircon and a Unicorn Horn, right?" Genis asked.

"And a Mana Leaf Herb. Then we make something called a Rune Crest. And attaching that to the Key Crest will suppress the crystals activity." Raine said.

"I'm not sure about the others, but from what mom and Grandma said about this jewel and some other stories, a Mana Leaf Herb can only be gotten by the elves, or in that location anyway." the General said. "So we only need to find out where to get the other stuff."

"Who's going to make that once we get everything?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, a dwarf I guess." Zelos said.

"What is happening to Colette's body?" Presea asked.

"It says it is called, Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium. Just like Altessa's diagnosis. It's an illness that causes the entire body to become a Cruxis Crystal." Raine said.

"Okay, now we have some hope!" Lloyd said.

"But there is not much time. It says that epidermal crystallization begins within a few months." Raine said.

"We haven't even been doing this for a year." the General said. "And it has been like a month since this started."

"The final stages of the disease cause the body to completely crystallize." Raine said.

"That would mean that Martel or whoever was afflicted was there or almost at that point when the Rune Crest was finished and then placed on that person, bring them back to normal." the General said.

"That would make sense." Raine said. "It says that the internal organs start to crystallize once the epidermis have crystallized and then finally…"

"The subject dies." Colette said.

"I suppose there is no point in trying to mince words. Yes, exactly." Raine said as she put the book in one of her bags.

"Then let us hurry. Cute girls deserve to live longer." Zelos said.

"We have time as long as Colette's body is only covered to a certain point. I'd say that once her face is covered, we are getting to the final stage. Until then, we hurry but not worry as much." the General said.

"I agree." Raine said.

"Try to not worry about it until then, okay Colette." Lloyd said.

"I…will try." Colette said, though it was easy to see she was worrying anyway.

"Where are the materials?" Presea asked.

"My company once handled Zircon." Regal said. "If we go to the main Lezareno building we should be able to find information on it and where it is stored."

"As you said General, the Mana Leaf Herb is probably in Heimdall." Raine said.

"That's the name of the elven village." Genis said.

"Yes. I have heard of the plant before, when I was a child." Raine said.

"The problem is that they forbid anyone that is not an elf from entering the village." Zelos said.

"They may let me in. And that is probably because of this jewel. Aside from that, I can't say." the General said.

"Why no one else?" Lloyd asked.

"It seems there was trouble between them and humans a long time ago." Zelos said. "These days, no one enters without a permit from the King of Tethe'alla."

"I wonder if the King will give us a permit?" Colette said.

"Who knows? He doesn't seems to want to see me." Zelos said.

"But the Princess will." the General said.

"True, true." Zelos said. "Hilda could possibly get it for us."

"Then assuming we can get the Mana Leaf Herb and the Zircon, what about the Mana Fragment?" Sheena asked. "What is it anyway?"

"Raine, I assume you would know, just because." the General said.

"I might know." Colette said before Raine could speak. "In the scriptures of the Church of Martel, there is a passage that says, 'The colossal mana of the great motherland, Derris Kharlan, rained down upon the earth, fragments, giving birth to living things."

"So, it's in Derris Kharlan?" Lloyd asked.

"There is no proof, but…" Colette said.

"It has to exist. And I was in Derris Kharlan, once." the General said. "There wouldn't be information about such a thing, especially here in this place, if it didn't exist."

"True." Raine said.

"Seeing that that is the enemies base, we'll go get it later or last." Lloyd said. "We'll need to go to Heimdall or the Lezareno Company in Altamira first."

They went to the entrance of the castle and found Hilda there.

"My father, says that he does not want to meet with anyone." Hilda said.

"But we have to go to Heimdall." Lloyd said. "The King is the only one that can issue the pass to Hiemdall, right?"

"Could you please ask him for us, Princess?" Zelos asked.

"Zelos, if you insist, I will ask my father." Hilda said before turning to walk away. "Please wait a moment."

"Even if we receive the pass, Heimdall is not a friendly village to anyone except elves." Raine said. "I can't say they will give us the Mana Leaf Herb."

"We'll get them to give it to us, somehow." Lloyd said.

She came back and handed it to them.

"This is a letter from my father, to Heimdall." Hilda said. "You should be able to enter the village with this."

"Thank you!" Lloyd said.

"Princess, you have my thanks." Zelos said.

"Where is Heimdall anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"I know where and I'm sure Raine does too." the General said. "Thanks again, we need to get going."

Zelos said he needed to go get something from his house, so they went that direction. Zelos went in as the others waited, only to follow Presea since she said she saw someone she thought she knew. They went into a house that had a couple men standing around, plus a large silver white grand piano and some lady.

"I want to hurry up and show my older brother, who is working hard in Sybak, that I've gotten good." the lady said after the commented on the beautiful piano.

"Um…" Presea said.

"What is it?" the lady asked.

"No, nothing. Good luck." Presea said.

"Thank you. I'll do my best." the lady said with a smile.

When they all went back outside, Lloyd turned to Presea.

"Presea…" Lloyd said. "Is something wrong?"  
"I think she may have lived in Ozette." Presea said. "When she was still a baby."

"Hmm, I see." Lloyd said.

"It was just, his face bears a slight resemblance." Presea said.

"You should have asked." Lloyd said.

"It is all right." Presea said. "Even if she had really lived in Ozette. I doubt she would have remembered me. And currently, I look like…."

"I see." Lloyd said.

Not having any other reasons to stay, they left the city.

They walked in and headed straight for the elevator, having to pass over a small bridge. A young lady was standing and looking out across at the water when they walked by and Sheena ended up dropping the ring out of her pocket, by accident. It was sheer luck it didn't end up in the water and the lady noticed it.

"Um, you dropped something." she cried.

"Oh, ah, thanks." Sheena said as it was handed back.

"Of course, oh?" the lady said now seeing what it was.

"What is it?" Sheena asked.

"Ah, no. I don't mean to be rude, but that ring, where did you…" the lady asked.

"Sybak. A student at the Imperial Research Academy was selling it at the bazaar." Sheena said.

"Poor guy was really heartbroken." the General said. "The ring was too painful to keep and he couldn't bring himself to toss it."

"Joshua!" the lady said in surprise.

"Do you know that student?" Colette asked.

"N…no." the lady said.

"And yet, you said his name even when we didn't." the General said.

"I'm sorry for asking you something like this, but could you give this money to the student who sold you that ring?" the lady asked.

"What? Why all of the sudden?" Lloyd asked.

"I did something cruel and unforgivable to him. It is an apology for that." the lady said.

"It's starting to get a little too complicated." Raine said.

"Well, we'll probably be by there again at some point." the General said. "If we were still walking around, it would be an inconvenience. But we fly now so…"

"She looks so sad too. I want to help her." Colette said.

"All right, we'll give it to him when we see him again." Lloyd said.

"Thank you so much!" the lady said. "My name is Rosa. After you give the money to Joshua, please come see me again. I'll be at my house in Meltokio."

"Gotcha, when we are done, we'll head to Meltokio." Lloyd said.

Shortly after she left, they headed for the company and got there without trouble. They went straight to the Presidents Office and found George there, which Regal was glad to see.

"Is everything running smoothly?" Regal asked.

"Yes, the business is. However, the sealed Exsphere mine was raided by someone." George said. "We believe it was the work of Vharley. But fortunately, it appears that access to the core area was prevented."

"So it would seem." Regal said. "But it is safe to assume that there will be no more trouble of that nature. Vharley is dead."

"Are you certain of this?!" George asked.

"In other words, Alicia was avenged, through the actions of Regal and Presea." Zelos said.

"I see. This is good news. Are you here to just report this information?" George asked.

"No, I have other business. I want to take a look at the records concerning past mining operations." Regal said. "Please unlock the door to the archives."

"Documents related to the past mining operations should be in the left room of the second floor archive." George said.

"I see. Thank you." Regal said.

They went down and quickly was able to find the book report needed.

"The last zircon shipment was…" Lloyd said aloud while reading it. Suddenly the book vanished. "Wh…what the?"

"Well, well. What have we here?" Kuchinawa said as he looked at it.

"Kuchinawa!" Sheena exclaimed.

"The Pope is dead, Vharley is gone." Lloyd said. "Why do you still get in our way?!"

"This is about me, isn't it?" Sheena asked.

"Of course! Because of you, my parents and countless members of the village are dead!" Kuchinawa yelled in anger. "The Chief has not awoken from his coma for ten years!"

"Wow, you were a child or just barely into your teens." the General said.

"I was older than that." Sheena said.

"Yeah, she may not look it, but she is nearly thirty!" Zelos said.

"Shut up Zelos! And I am not that old and you know it! Kuchinawa, I'm sorry." Sheena said solemnly.

"You think apologizing will cut it?! I will never forgive you!" Kuchinawa yelled.

"Kuchinawa! If I am the one you hate…" Sheena began.

"Sheena! If you're going to sacrifice yourself again, I will never forgive you!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Same here, but I'll knock you out first before you can try." the General said with a glare.

"I'm not going to try that, I know it would be pointless. If I am the one you hate, let's have a one on one duel, as dictated by village custom." Sheena said.

"I don't think he has the honor to go through with it, or will and cheat to get his revenge." the General said.

"I may have done things against my village, but I still have my honor! I give my word as a Mizuho ninja that I will honor this fight the way our laws dictate. However, do you think you can defeat me along Sheena?" Kuchinawa asked.

"Well? Do you accept my challenge?" Sheena asked.

"Very well. Do you want to do it here and now?" Kuchinawa asked.

"No, you two will not do this here." the General said as Regal agreed. "This place is not a area meant for people to fight, honorable duel or not. You two try it and I will personally knock you both out."

"I wouldn't dare fight here." Sheena said as she ignored the glare that Kuchinawa was giving her and the group. "We will follow the village customs and fight on the Isle of Decision. Is that all right with everyone?"

They said yes.

"Trying to stop you would be pointless anyway." Lloyd said.

"Thanks." Sheena said.

"I'll be waiting for you on the Isle of Decision." Kuchinawa said.

"Wait, give us back the document." Sheena said.

"This will be proof of your promise to fight." Kuchinawa said.

"Colette may die if we don't have that! If you need proof of the duel, I'll give you this." Sheena said.

"And that is?" Kuchinawa asked.

"Corrine's…memento." Sheena said sadly.

"Very well." Kuchinawa said as they exchanged. "If you do not come, I will grind this bell into dust."

He walked off as Sheena gave over the paper.

"Sheena, I know how important that was to you, I'm sorry." Colette said.

"It's okay, all I have to do is defeat him." Sheena said. "I'm, not going to run away anymore. The Isle of Decision is reached from Mizuho, so can we stop by there later?"

"Yeah. We need to see about the progress of your people for moving, plus how they are doing after the earthquake too." the General said.

"Yeah. Let's go get this Zircon first. Colette's health is more important." Sheena said.

"All right." Lloyd said. "Where's the Zircon?"

"It says that the last shipment was sent to the Imperial Research Academy in Sybak." Regal said as he read it.

"Well, we needed to go see Joshua anyway, so this makes things so much easier." the General said.

"I'm glad for that." Colette said.

When they got to Sybak, they found someone talking to Joshua.

"Joshua, the due date is getting close." the person in robes said.

"I've almost got enough to pay for the tuition. Please, please wait just a little longer." Joshua said.

"You are an excellent student, so I do not want to kick you out, either, but those are the rules of the academy." the person said.

"I know." Joshua said.

"I'll see if you can get another scholar ship. But try your best." the person said.

"I will." Joshua said as the man walked off and they walked over. "Hi, welcome back."

"Ah…um…" Lloyd began.

"Let me guess, you overheard that conversation?" Joshua asked.

"I'm sorry, we eavesdropped." Presea said.

"No, it is alright. It's embarrassing, but I can't pay the tuition at the academy." Joshua said. "That is why I am at the bazaar, but it is not going so well…"

"If it wasn't for the fact we are busy saving the world, among other things, Raine here could more than likely teach you whatever it is your going for." the General said.

"I wish I knew more, but I am not that well versed in all subjects." Raine said. "Thanks for the vote of confidence though."

"Why are you so broke?" the General asked.

"I…gave some of my money away…" Joshua said uneasily.

"Now we know why that woman said to give you this money." Genis said.

"What are you talking about?" Joshua asked.

"Um, in Altamira, we received money for you from a woman." Colette said as Lloyd gave it to him.

"This is a huge sum, who would possibly?...." Joshua said. "Wait a minute, did you say Altamira? Is it Rosa?"

"She talked to us after seeing the ring that Sheena received from you." Regal said.

"It is Rosa!" Joshua exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept this, please give it back."

"What?!" Lloyd asked as he looked at the gald in his hand.

"Sounds like something is up." Zelos said.

"I do not think it would be good to pry." Presea said.

"But if we don't know what is going on, we'll end up going back and forth." Zelos said.

"And this has gotten so confusing and annoying to where I need to know what the hell is going on." the General said. "Can you please explain?"

"Well, Rosa was my girlfriend. We were going to get married once I became a full scholar. But she betrayed me." Joshua said.

"For someone who you say betrayed you, she seemed genuinely concerned about you when we saw her." the General said.

"Yeah, she had that look I have seen many times, like she still loves you." Zelos said.

"Why do you say she betrayed you?" Sheena asked.

"All of the sudden, she said she was going to marry a noble, so she wanted to end our relationship." Joshua said. "She told me she was tired of a life with a poor student."

"What the?! She's horrible!" Lloyd said.

"I'd by lying if I said I didn't resent it, but I can't accept charity." Joshua said.

"Okay, I understand. We'll go give it back." Lloyd said.

"We'll need to stop by my house at some point and if not, I can find her and give it once I go back home again." Zelos said.

"Thank you." Joshua said.

When they got towards the entrance for the academy, they ran into a guy by a dog that Colette named. Presea seemed to know him.

"My younger sister is studying in Meltokio to become a musician." the man said. "I have to do my best and hurry up and become a respectable scholar."

"You're..!" Presea said.

"Hmm? What about me?" the man asked. "Wait, you're…Presea? No, it can't be. Presea would be much older than you by now."

Presea said nothing and she saw the General wanted to, but held his tongue when she looked at him.

"I'm sorry little lady. When I was a young child living in Ozette, our parents were often busy working. There was an older girl who looked after us in place of our parents. You just looked a lot like her." the man said.

"Wait, that means.." Lloyd began only to stop as she shook her head at him.

"Will you tell me your name?" Presea asked.

"Me? My name is Horace. I'm an aspiring scholar and just recently I finally made it into the Academy." Horace said.

"Horace. Then that girl in Meltokio must be Janet." Presea said.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Horace asked.

"No, it's nothing. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Presea said.

"Not at all. You helped me remember some fond memories of my youth." Horace said.

"Lloyd, let's go." Presea said.

"Chosen One! Please forgive me!" a man in glasses said with fear when they entered the academy in Sybak.

"What?" Zelos asked.

"I heard that a ten foot tall angel had descended from heaven." the man said as the General had a really hard time to keep from laughing. "And devoured those who opposed the Chosen!"

Genis did crack up and Sheena couldn't help but smile as the General did loose it and ended up having to walk outside because he couldn't stop laughing.

"What did I say?" the man asked confused but still in fear.

"I can see why he did. Talk about exaggerating something like that." Raine said with a small chuckle.

"Where did they get ten feet tall?" Lloyd asked.

"And devoured too." Genis said as Lloyd looked at Colette who smiled.

"Wow. I didn't know there were scary angels like that." Colette said as the group were dumbfounded at the fact she didn't realize it was her the guy meant.

"Th…that girl with the Cruxis Crystal doesn't devour humans whole, too, does she?!" the man asked even more fearful than before.

"This would be funny if it wasn't so stupid." Raine muttered and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Indeed." Regal said.

"Don't be stupid." Sheena said.

"I…I trust the Chosen! Really!" the man said.

"Good, good." Zelos said seeing he could use this to his advantage. "Is there any of that zircon left here that was purchased from the Lezareno Company?"

"Zircon? Yes, there is!" the man said.

"Could you give us some?" Zelos asked.

"Of course! It is in the next room past this door." the man said. "There is books scattered all over, but you'll still be able to find it right away. I'll leave it unlocked."

They got the General who had finally stopped and was wiping his eyes. Colette wondered why the General laughed and he said it was because that guy was talking about her, which she didn't get because she wasn't what he described. The rest of the group shook their heads and sighed, as did the General who still found it funny, but not as much. After getting the Zircon, they walked out not having any reason to stay.

"Presea…." Lloyd asked as they walked away and she turned to look at Horace once more. "Do you really want to leave it like that? You're not going to tell Horace the truth?"

"It is all right." Presea said. "It would be meaningless to have Horace acknowledge the current me."

"But, I'm sure that he wants to see that girl from Ozette again." Lloyd said.

"That girl from Ozette no longer exist." Presea said.

"Presea…." Lloyd said.

As they left Sybak, Sheena requested if it was possible to go finish this thing with Kuchinawa. There was some arguments about it, but in the end, they all said okay and hoped she did well and god forbid, died. But that was mostly from the General, one because he considered her a great friend, and two, they would have to go make pacts all over again if she died. Sheena laughed at that and said she would do everything she could not to die. So they flew over and landed outside the village, seeing people packing up things still.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

They all entered the village and were stopped by another ninja. When they found that only Lloyd and Sheena were able to do whatever this challenge was and they couldn't be involved, the rest of them went and hang around the village.

"Sheena, Kuchinawa declared that he will duel you on condition of leaving the village." Orochi said.

"Yes, I know." Sheena said.

"What happened? Kuchinawa was carrying out Tiga's orders to act as a liaison to the Elemental Research Laboratory in Meltokio." Orochi said. "Why is he dueling against you? Vice-Chief Tiga is angry, saying that this is personal."

"I'll report the details to the Vice-Chief." Sheena said.

"Then I will go as well. I have that right as Kuchinawa's brother." Orochi said.

"Yeah, Lloyd, you come too." Sheena said.

"What? Ah, okay." Lloyd said.

The others went off and those two went to the chief's hut. Sheena sat on her knees before the Vice-Chief as Lloyd stood on her left and Orochi on her right.

"Sheena, what has happened?" Tiga asked.

"Kuchinawa desires the opportunity to fight me to avenge his parents." Sheena stated.

"So he still bears a grudge from the tragedy with Volt." Orochi said.

"And you accepted this?" Tiga asked.

"I believe what Kuchinawa says is correct." Sheena said. "I am responsible for the deaths of Orochi's and Kuchinawa's parents. I do not have a reason to refuse."

"That's wrong Sheena!" Orochi exclaimed. "If you follow that logic, many of the villagers must also challenge you for revenge. It was an accident. It is wrong to hold on to that grudge."

"It is as Orochi says. I do not believe the Chief would have allowed this dual." Tiga said.

"I made a promise to Kuchinawa that I would accept this dual." Sheena said.

"Kuchinawa says that he will leave the village regardless whether he wins or losses. Do you know why?" Tiga asked.

"Only criminals leave the village. Sheena, what has Kuchinawa done?" Orochi asked and not getting any answer.

"Then I shall ask the visitor." Tiga said. "Lloyd, do you know something?"

"I don't know anything about it." Lloyd said as he shook his head. "If it's necessary, Sheena will explain. It is not my place to speak."

"Lloyd, thank you." Sheena said.

"If that is your wish Lloyd, I will not pursue it further." Tiga said. "Then, head for the Isle of Decision. Orochi, prepare the boat."

"Yes sir." Orochi said.

"And, who shall be the observer?" Tiga asked.

"I'd like to ask Lloyd." Sheena said.

"Me? What's an observer?" Lloyd asked.

"Very well, Lloyd, please head for the Isle of Decision with them." Tiga said. "When you are ready, let Orochi know."

"Hey!" Lloyd exclaimed in anger. "Someone tell me what an observer is!"

They walked out and when they informed Zelos of what was happening, he said it was better to settle things than let them linger. Presea wished Sheena luck in getting Corrine's bell back. Regal said something about Kuchinawa must have a deep darkness in his heart. Genis told her not to give up and believed she could win. Colette only said that she hoped Sheena would be able to become friends with Kuchinawa again, even though Sheena seriously doubted it, and even if she died, he still wouldn't forgive her. The General told her to not hold back because Kuchinawa wouldn't and despite what the man said, he was sure the guy would use dirty tactics to get back at her. Raine was too fascinated with the traditions and customs of the Mizuho people to even say good luck or anything, but Sheena knew Raine did care about her and wanted her to not die. After telling everyone of what was happening, Lloyd and her found Orochi at the entrance to the village.

"Are you ready?" Orochi asked as Sheena nodded. "Kuchinawa has already headed for the Isle. I leave my brother to you."

Lloyd steered the boat down the stream, going with the current to the location Sheena pointed out.

"Sheena. It took you long enough!" Kuchinawa exclaimed.

"So, you really want to do this?" Sheena asked.

""Of course! Is he the observer?" Kuchinawa asked.

"That's right. Lloyd Irving is the observer." Sheena said.

"Hey, what does the observer do exactly?" Lloyd asked.

"He just watches over the fight. And when one side admits defeat or…" Sheena said.

"Or dies, the observer confirms it." Kuchinawa said.

"All right." Lloyd said. "You ready Sheena?"

"As I will ever be." Sheena said reluctantly.

"Then, begin!" Lloyd said.

Kuchinawa didn't cheat, but he did have better abilities than she did. Lloyd thought at one point, she would have to call on a Summon Spirit for help, but did without and managed to defeat him finally without calling for that sort of aid.

"You…have grown, stronger…" Kuchinawa said as he fell to the ground.

"Admit defeat." Sheena said.

"So, you don't want to kill me, I don't want your pity, I refuse it!" Kuchinawa said before giving her the bell back and then pulling his dagger out. "I lost because of my own insufficient skill. Good-bye!"

"Stop!" Sheena yelled while shocked the man was going to take his own life.

Lloyd ran over and used his own blade to knock the dagger out of the mans hand.

"What are you doing?!" Kuchinawa yelled.

"I'm the observer, remember? I've confirmed your loss. It's over." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd…" Sheena said. "Kuchinawa, it's all right for you to hate me. It's all right for you to resent me. So please…"

"I'm being pitied by my parents killer. I've fallen lower than I ever thought possible." Kuchinawa said as he walked away from them.

"Even still, it is better than dying." Lloyd said.

"It's possible to live a life more painful than death." Kuchinawa said.

"No, life and death are fundamentally different." Lloyd said as the man still didn't turn to them. "There is meaning in living. There is no meaning in dying. That alone is enough to make them completely incomparable."

"No meaning…in dying?!" Kuchinawa yelled as he turned around.

"I'm not sure exactly how to say it, but it's because people have respect for the way someone lived that they're sad when the person dies." Sheena said.

"Yeah, exactly. That's why there is no meaning in dying." Lloyd said. "The meaning lies in the life you lived. Therefore, you have to live."

"Is there meaning in my living?" Kuchinawa asked, more to himself than them.

"I think that as long as you are alive, you can always give your life meaning." Lloyd said.

"I see." Kuchinawa said. "Someday, when I am able to think that way, I may be able to forgive you."

"Okay." Sheena said.

"I shall always be watching to see if what you said is true. Don't betray me." Kuchinawa said before disappearing in a smoke bomb.

"I hope he forgives you someday." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Sheena said.

With the fight over, they went back and were happy to see she was still alive and that that trouble for her personally was over as well. Raine did what she needed to help Sheena with her injuries and then they all gave her an hour to rest even though she said they could go right then, and finally left. Seeing as they had a good deal of day light left, they decided to head over to the Ymir Forest and see about getting the Mana Leaf Herb from the elves.

"There is no question." Raine said as they entered the forest. "Heimdall lies ahead. I still remember."

"Up ahead, is the place were I was born." Genis said.

"I don't remember where I was born." the General muttered.

"That's because you don't have all your memories back." Raine said.

"I wish I could use that excuse, but I have never known. For whatever reason, I was never told." the General said.

"Let's get moving." Lloyd said.

"What do you know, a ring changer is here even." the General said as they walked across the wooden bridge to a tree that had the changer by it.

"It looks like the entire forest is only accessible by all these wooden bridges that are everywhere." Sheena said.

"It is to keep people out and to confuse them as well." Raine said. "There is some dangerous monsters in here, mostly because they poison their prey."

"Okay, it only seems to make a sound." Lloyd said as he tried the ring and it sort of sounded like a whistle.

"Nothing happened." Colette said after they waited a few seconds.

"Yeah. How do we use this?" Lloyd asked.

"It may be that it only has an effect in special places." Regal said.

"Hmm, I see." Lloyd said.

"The question now is, where do we use it." the General said.

Seeing a strange flower growing out of a stump nearby, it seemed to Raine like it was more than out of place. She had Lloyd go over and try the ring by it, but nothing happened. She then had him try it while standing on the stump. Everyone was surprised when a large warthog came running down the wooden bridge and rammed the tree.

"Whoa! That was scary!" Zelos said.

"Heh. You're pathetic." Sheena said.

He turned to her as he spoke.

"No, I totally thought Sheena was charging at me." Zelos stated.

"What?!" Sheena exclaimed in anger.

"Okay, okay. That's enough." Lloyd said.

"Man, he never learns." the General grumbled while shaking his head.

"I don't think he knows how to." Raine said.

"Zelos, one of these days, you're really going to piss her off. And I won't blame her when she kicks you in the nuts for it." the General said.

"I'm tempted to do it right now, but we are in a hurry and don't need to be dragging him along when he can walk by himself." Sheena grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"So, this ring…" Lloyd said.

"It's able to call animals, maybe?" Colette said. "It looks like it had an effect when you used it on top of that tree stump."

"That flower is really out of place. The ring must react as I suspected to the flower." Raine said.

"That's a weird ability." Lloyd said.

"Nobody else would understand or possibly believe that to be what the flower is for, which helps really keep people out of this place." the General said. "Ingenious really."

"I guess. Calling animals is fun though!" Lloyd said.

Traveling around, they eventually got to a tree that had some sort of round object they couldn't make out in it. The few monsters they came across where easily no match for them, so getting around wasn't a hassle. Using the stump with flower nearby, another pig ran into the tree and knocked the blue object down.

"A flower seed?" Genis asked as Lloyd picked it up.

"Let's try planting it somewhere." Lloyd said.

"There is a flower by the ring changer, inside a small wooden fence. There is space in that fence for more flowers. Perhaps that is where we need to plant it." Raine said.

"I wonder what kind of flower it will bloom?" Genis said.

They went back and did put it there and then added some water, and were surprised when the flower grew instantly. On a lily pad nearby, a flower grew out of it.

"Look! A blue flower bloomed!" Raine said in fascination as she pointed. "I'm sure there is others."

More walking, some fighting and calling a fish to knock a treasure to them, they got a white seed, went back and planted it.

"This time a white flower bloomed." Raine said.

"And on a tree limb." the General said before looking closer. "On one we can reach by jumping to it."

"Yes. I am sure there are other white flowers other there as well." Raine said.

It took over an hour to finally get the Ymir Fruit, once they realized how they needed to get it, but had no idea what for, and had to go get the fruit again because they screwed up and a large fish ate it and the small fish that was pushing it. In the end, they finally got it.

"That took forever!" Raine complained.

"I hope this was worth all that trouble." the General muttered as he looked at it.

"Let's get going." Lloyd said. "Before we are stuck out here at night."

The finally got to the location Raine said was the way into the village and the General said he was sure it was the place as well, even though it had been awhile. A small elven boy was standing in the way of leaving the wooden bridge when they got to the end.

"Hello. Could you let us through?" Lloyd asked politely.

"No!" the small child said.

"I know elves are powerful compared to humans, and I know I am not an expert on how they age, but there is no way he is the guard." the General said.

"We aren't here to fight…" Raine began.

"I'm not going to fight. I don't want to." the General said. "I'm making an observation. Hey kid, why are you here? It's not really all that safe in this forest."

He stayed silent and glared at them.

"Why won't you let us through or say anything?" Sheena asked only to get more silence.

"What's going on?" Raine asked calmly.

"We can't tell if you don't say anything." Lloyd said as the kid still didn't talk.

"You don't want to make…" Zelos began only to shut up when several people glared at him.

"He's scared!" Colette said before turning back to the kid. "And we are only making it worse. What it is? Is something wrong? We can help if you tell us what it is?"

"Mommy is…" the kid began.

"Hmm?" Lloyd asked when the kid stopped.

"Mom is sick. I need a Ymir Fruit from this forest to save her, but there are monsters…" the kid said.

"Ymir Fruit, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Is this the fruit?" Raine asked holding it out.

"Th…that's it! Mom will be saved." the kid said.

"Can I give it to him Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, of course." Lloyd said as Raine gave it to Colette who walked over and gave it to the child.. "Take good care of your mother."

"Thank you. They said humans are inconsiderate." the kid said.

"Unfortunately, most are. Some people have trouble with people who aren't the same as them. We aren't that way." the General said. "We try to accept everyone."

"Thank you. You guys are all different. Here, take this.." the kid said giving Colette something before running off.

"This will come in handy." Raine said. "They are hard to find and we use them to get different things customized."

They headed in further and found Kratos at the entrance, under the archway into the village.

"So, you've made it here." Kratos said.

"And he's back into that flashy outfit again." the General muttered.

"What?! Then you do know how to cure Colette's illness!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"And if I did?" Kratos asked.

"Why are you helping us?! Why are you giving us clues about how to save her?!" Lloyd yelled in anger. "And how did you know that Colette's Angel Toxicosis was the same illness that one of Mithos the Hero's companions had?!"

"And what do you hope to accomplish asking that?" Kratos asked.

"Ah…well…" Lloyd said.

"There is no time. Hurry…." Kratos said before walking away as a couple elven guards walked up.

"This is the village of the elves. No half-elf may pass." the guard said.

"What?!" Colette exclaimed as she heard a growl behind her.

"This is a defensive measure against those who brought catastrophe to our village." the other guard said. "If you cannot accept that, then you humans may not enter either."

"Lloyd, we'll wait here." Raine said. "We'll leave the rest in your hands."

"All right." Lloyd said reluctantly.

"Talk celebrating Mithos as a hero is forbidden in this village." one of the guards said.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"We have no need to explain. Just do as we say." the other guard said.

"Does that mean talking about General Prime is forbidden too?" Lloyd asked sarcastically.

"No, he is most welcome here." the other guard said.

Raine, Genis and the General, who the others hadn't seen walk away, stopped and turned around, but didn't come back.

"That's strange." Zelos said as he turned thinking the General was in the group but realized with the others that he wasn't. "He…"

"Go with them General. Genis and I…" Raine began.

"No." the General stated firmly as he turned from the village and kept walking. "I'd rather be stuck out in the forest and have to fight monsters all night than be in there."

"General Prime…..is here?" one of the guards said in disbelief.

"Yeah, he is with us." Lloyd said. "But he won't be joining us apparently."

"Hey, you do know he is a half-elf as well, right?" Zelos asked.

"He is also part angel, though against Cruxis." one of the guards said. "He has done great things for the elven people."

"He is also the bearer of the Osterhagen Jewel. A pride of the elven people." the other guard said with respect.

"They can't be talking about the same person." Sheena said. "If they revered him that much, then he would have just walked in, with all of us."

"The General is unfortunately missing part of his memories. Perhaps he has yet to remember that aspect of his life." Regal said.

"I'll go get…" Lloyd began.

"Wait a minute there Lloyd." Zelos said grabbing his arm to stop him. "Hey, you say General Prime is a person of great respect to your people, right? Someone held highly in the esteem of your people. And that he works for King Primus."

"He is also King Primus." one of the elven guards said. "He only uses his other name to fool his enemies."

"Okay, does that mean he has any power here within your village?" Zelos asked.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

"Seeing how much influence our incredible friend has." Zelos said.

"What do you mean by power?" one of the guards asked.

"Is he considered a king here as well? Such as being able to bring in his friends, even if they are half-elves?" Zelos asked.

"No." the guards stated.

"That's what I thought." Zelos said. "Looks like we just continue on here without those three."

"Well this sucks." Lloyd said.

They entered the village and did as told, bought some things from the shops and got what they were sure the three outside the village would also need. The elves talked to them, but weren't the nicest people either. Zelos was going to get in trouble or them in trouble for hitting on all the girls he could, no matter the age, but did stop after nearly getting slapped. More than once, they heard some elves talk about the General's return and were really confused that he didn't come into the village with the other humans. Nothing was said about Raine and Genis or the fact there was half-elves nearby.

They finally got to the Elders house and went in.

"Ah, so you are the humans that have entered our village, and travel with General Prime." the Elder said. "I do not see him with you though. Where is he?"

"When your guards said his fiancé and her brother couldn't enter because they are half-elves, he got pissed and refused to enter either." Zelos said.

"I see. It is unfortunate that I am unable to see him again. Why are you people here then?" the Elder asked as they told him. "Ah, the Mana Leaf Herb you said?"

"Yes, we need it." Lloyd said.

"That is an important plant that we elves use in our magic." the Elder said. "We cannot simply tell anyone where it grows."

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" Regal asked. "Without that plant, a friend of ours will die."

"What do you mean?" the Elder asked.

"We have a friend who is sick. She has, uh, angel, effect…" Lloyd said not remembering the name right.

"No, no. It was chronic angelus…" Zelos said not getting it right either.

"Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium." Presea said.

"Yeah, what she said." Lloyd said.

"What?!" the Elder said loudly. "That's Martel's…so, that's why Kratos…"

"What? Did you just say Martel?" Sheena asked.

"And what about Kratos?!" Lloyd demanded. "What did he come here for?"

"Don't worry about Kratos." the Elder said. "Mana Leaf Herb grows in a region southeast of here known as the Latheon Gorge. It lies deep within mountains covered in mist. Show this staff to the watchman."

"Elder!" Lloyd said.

"I have no more to say to you humans." the Elder said.

Not having anything else to stay for, they headed for the exit when they stopped because two children were arguing and it caught their attention.

"Protozoans became extinct a long time ago!" one of the children yelled.

"I'm not making it up. Protozoans really do exist." Elan said and then turned to Lloyd. "You believe me, don't you?"

"What is a protozoan?" Lloyd asked.

"The first animal born in this world." Elan said.

"Do you know about it?" Lloyd asked.

"No, I've never heard of it." Regal said.

"Protozoans are primeval life forms. They continue to evolve throughout their lives." the Elder said as he walked up.

"Evolve?" Lloyd asked.

"Protozoans are born as single cell life forms." the Elder said. "In their first evolution, they evolved into a creature known as an aquan."

"Ah...kwan?" Lloyd asked.

"A life form that looks much like a fish. After that, it evolves into a bird like life form called aeros." the Elder said. "And then into a life form that runs on land called arshis. Then next, into fenrilra, and finally into a human who hunts evil."

"A single species changes its form that much?" Regal asked in fascination.

"Yes, it is truly a life form that spends its whole life evolving." the Elder said. "However, because of their abilities, they were used in battle during the Ancient War and became extinct. The last protozoan was seen 4000 years ago."

"But I saw it!" Elan said. "It was a protozoan evolved into arshis!"

"Are you really sure it wasn't something else? Many living things run across the land…" Regal said.

They were surprised when Noishe walked up to them, or to Lloyd and nuzzled his face.

"Arshis!" Elan exclaimed as he pointed.

"What?!" the Elder exclaimed in extreme shock. "The legendary arshis?"

Noishe whined as he wagged his tail.

"I knew it! I saw it in a book." Elan said. "Arshis has big ears and runs fast like the wind."

Noishe howled but did nothing else.

"What are you talking about? Noishe is a dog." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but the General keeps saying otherwise." Sheena said. "Now we know he is right."

"Noishe? Is that this arshis' name?" Elan asked.

"I don't care what the General says. Noishe is a dog." Lloyd said.

"It's an arshis? Arshis, the evolved form of a protozoan?" Regal asked.

"Yeah, who could you mistake him for anything else?" Elan asked.

"Wait, Noishe really isn't a dog?!" Lloyd said.

"Wow, it took a child telling him, even though the General said it a million times." Sheena said with a sigh.

"Well, Lloyd isn't the brightest kid in his school." Zelos said.

"I wasn't sure what Noishe was, but he is awfully strange looking to be called a dog." Sheena said. "I'm glad to see this argument is finally over between you and the General, Lloyd."

"But he has a tail, and he howls, so that means he's either a dog or a wolf, right?" Lloyd asked. "He doesn't seem wolfish, so I thought he was a dog…"

"Protozoans are a proud ancient species." Elan said. "They're the second oldest after elves!"

"Really?" Lloyd said as Noishe whined.

"Say, will you bring Noishe again?" Elan asked.

"Okay." Lloyd said.

"That's a promise! I'll be waiting, okay?" Elan said.

"Yeah, we'll come again." Lloyd said.

"If you didn't want to talk to us humans anymore, why did you come out here and do so anyway?" Zelos asked.

"I had came in hopes of seeing General Prime." the Elder said.

"Good luck with that." Zelos said.

He followed them out of the village with a couple of guards and found the three sitting on the bridge, tossing rocks into the water as they talked. When the General saw them coming and the Elder with them, he got up and walked away, saying something to Raine first. When the others called for him, he didn't turn around but kept walking.

"What was that about?" Lloyd asked.

"He remembered something else when we were told Genis and I were not allowed to enter the village." Raine said. "And it was why he refused to enter unless we could and why he walked away just now."

"I see he is still upset about that incident then." the Elder said shaking his head before turning and walking away with the guards.

"What did he remember?" Regal asked as they all took off to catch up with him.

"They refused to allow a half-elf friend of his that was badly injured into the village when he was here once. His friend died because they would not even help save her either." Raine said.

"That means she must have been his…" Zelos began.

"I thought that too, but no. He refused to have any relationships because of the fighting he was doing back then. It was too dangerous for him in case he died or the women he loved ended up dead, so he didn't put himself in that position. Only because he lost his memory and fell in love with me did he not back out of it when he got his memory back." Raine said.

"And he still intends to marry you." Regal said as Raine nodded. "If at all possible, I do hope to be there for the wedding."

"I doubt I'll be there." Zelos said.

"If you are thinking you aren't invited, then you are wrong Zelos." Raine said.

"Yeah, I was thinking that, but I was thinking more of the fact of you two aren't getting married until after the worlds are saved, but by then, Regal and I will be in this world and stuck here while you all will be in Sylvarant, where we can't go when this is all over." Zelos said.

"That's assuming we don't find a way to bring the worlds back together." Sheena said. "I've never been a bridesmaid before. Oh, I'm not…"

"Aside from you, Colette and Presea, I have no other women I can really call to be bridesmaids." Raine said. "I would be happy if you could be there as one Sheena."

They found him at the exit to the forest, leaning against a tree.

"Where we going next?" the General asked with a tone of he didn't want to talk about his past, and figured Raine and Genis told them all the others what he told them.

"Some gorge." Lloyd said.

When they got their, a elf on guard saw they had the staff and let them through.

"What's that flower?" Regal asked.

"Whoa, what is that?" Lloyd asked.

"Looks like a huge dead flower." the General said. "Never been here before, but that is the biggest flower I have ever seen."

"It is big, and pretty." Colette said.

"It's big, but it ain't pretty." Sheena said.

"Hey, Lloyd, there's one over there too." Genis said.

"But, it looks different." Presea said.

"Kinda looks like a rose, but this one is going wild crazy. Almost like it is dancing." the General said.

"It looks like it is blowing out air. And the color is different from this one." Lloyd said.

"Raine, what is it?" Genis asked seeing a look he knew.

"I've read about this in a book before." Raine said turning to them as she saw the General still looking at the blowing plant. "There is a plant which, when you provide it with food, begins blowing air."

"That's our Raine!" Zelos said. "Always a great source of knowledge."

"The flower over there is blowing air." Regal said. "So their food is present in this valley?"

"Yes, that would make sense." Raine said.

"If so, then these flowers may be useful for something." Lloyd said.

"A cool idea something." the General said.

"Yes, I agree." Presea said, thinking the General was thinking the same thing.

"You're not thinking here are you General?" Raine asked.

"I'm thinking wind turbine." the General said. "Power without burning anything, and not having to use water to do it because it freezes in the winter."

"I see." Raine said fascinated, as they two ignored the others who had mixed looks. "If we were able to get the seeds of these plants, along with the seeds of whatever plant they eat to survive, we could harness the wind power they create to…"

"Blow on windmill panels to generate power. On hot days, they could provide cool air. There is a lot of things we could use them for." the General said.

"Can you two talk about all of this later?" Lloyd asked. "Or have you forgotten about Colette already?"

They apologized greatly and Colette said not to worry because she was sure they would all be able to save her before it got bad or worse. They set out to finish getting the Mana Leaf Herb and to keep a look out for the seeds for the plants and food source as well. When they got to the ledge above, they found what they needed of the food source.

"Heh, it's Kirima. I never expected to find it growing in a place like this." Zelos said.

"You're right. It's a good ingredient, so let's take some." Genis said.

"Yeah, it might come in handy." Lloyd said.

They gathered a bunch and then headed down to the dead looking flower. Raine was studying it very closely as they others basically watched and the General took notes for her.

"We're suppose to give it food, right?" Lloyd asked.

"How about the Kirima that grows over there?" Presea asked.

"I see. Okay, I'll try feeding it." Lloyd said.

Raine backed off as Lloyd gave it the Kirima and it grew back up and did like the other flowers, blowing air.

"What is on your mind?" Lloyd asked Regal as they were headed farther in after using the ring to make a bubble around them to get to another location.

"I was thinking about the funds necessary if indeed the world was saved." Regal said.

"Oh yeah, just because we defeat Cruxis doesn't mean that is the end." Lloyd said.

"Only the end as to fighting to save, and the beginning of construction to rebuild what is saved." the General said.

"Yes, construction is going to be needed greatly. We have yet to find a organization to which will be needed to help in such an endeavor." Regal said. "It will be a grand project."

"An organization? Like the Renegades?" Lloyd asked.

"No way. At least not with Equality. The only people I want involved is us and those who believe in our ideals. I am sure that Yuan would be willing to help, but only if he also got something in return, like say in how things will go as to the laws, and more than likely, will want the Iselia ranch." the General said.

"While I am quite sure you and Raine will be a political symbol of your own, and I do happen to agree with your views, or the ones I have seen and heard, another political party more than likely will be needed to help." Regal said. "What sort of political system does Sylvarant have?"

"None." Raine said. "Palmacosta was the largest city in Sylvarant, but is unfortunately gone now."

"Asguard and Palmacosta used to have kings, but they have been gone for a long time." Lloyd said.

"Hmm, I see. The Desians managed to destroy all political organizations in this world, leaving them the major power." Regal said.

"In the end, we will be that, but without any conquest views or such. I wouldn't be surprised if the other cities refuse to ask for aid once they learn of who we are and what we do with people." the General said.

"That could very well cause you to be cut off from trading." Regal said.

"We learned to be self sufficient early on. I doubt we'll be barred from buying from other towns and stuff. We do have money to buy things and our own economy." the General said.

"From what I gleamed from the records I saw, you have a very stable economy, mostly based on the barter and trade system." Raine said. "I am sure we will be okay, barring unforeseen circumstances of dreadful nature."

"Tethe'alla will probably do rather well, now that the Pope is out of the way of causing all the trouble he had been doing." Sheena said.

"Yeah, the King is alive and in charge again, though as stiff as ever." Zelos said.

"Aside from his aspiration of glory that he spoke of, I wonder what the Pope was up to." Regal said.

"Who really knows?" Zelos said rhetorically. "He probably only wanted to rule in the place of the King as he stated."

"What a fool." Regal said.

"Yeah, but anyway, now that he is gone, I can relax a little now." Zelos said. "And discriminations against half-elves may soften as well too."

"And with what I told the King, he can stop worrying about me as can other cities and such. No more forcing my way into making changes." the General said.

"Why didn't you build your kingdom in Tethe'alla?" Lloyd asked.

"Aside from the vast army Tethe'alla has, there was few good locations where I could do that without being found out before I could really start." the General said. "And hiding all those people was better underground until better ideas came to light."

"Unfortunately, even with the Pope out of the way, people's minds may not change as easily about half-elves and you General. Only results by actions will tell in time." Regal said.

"That is why they have me to help! The Great Zelos, friend of half-elves and the infamous General Prime!" Zelos stated.

"The kingdom still has some rough days ahead of it." Regal said with a sigh.

They crossed a bridge over a large waterfall and after getting through a few monsters, found a dark chest which had one of the evil cursed weapons in it. It was a axe that only Presea could use, and besides not wanting it, didn't want to touch it either, so the General put it with his things so help ease her nervousness and anxiety.

"Hey, there's Amango." Genis said as they came to another tree. "Amango grows here."

"Don't these plants only eat Kirima?" Sheena asked.

"I dunno." Lloyd said. "But we may need some later."

"We will have to test it out later." Raine said. "Aside from needing them for our own purposes for cooking and for hopefully being able to grow them in Equality."

They got to a crossroad section and had a little trouble with the timing, so much so Lloyd complained and everyone basically kept telling him to keep trying and Regal said to look closer and you'd see a set pattern of when to use the ring. Lloyd used it a few times after, seeing if he could do anything when not used by a flower and got nowhere.

"Ugh! No good." Lloyd said.

"What are you doing Lloyd?" Genis asked.

"The Sorcerer's Ring doesn't seem to do anything at all were there is no wind." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, it just makes you lighter. It's not like you can move on your own." Genis said.

"It is kinda hard to use." Lloyd said. "I mess up the timing a lot."

"Oh, I know!" Genis exclaimed. "Zelos, try using the Sorcerer's Ring for minute."

"Well thank you, for choosing the great Zelos!" Zelos said as Lloyd gave it to him and he put it on like he triumph over something to get it. "How can I help you today?"

"Oh, well, whatever. Just use it for a minute." Genis said.

"Like this?" Zelos asked making himself get lifted into the air.

"Wing blade!" Genis exclaimed, sending a blast of wing that didn't really injure, but knocked the man into the ground hard.

"Ah, wait, what are you doing?!" Zelos exclaimed.

"Huh, that's strange? It was wind magic, so I thought it would make him fly." Genis said confused.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you Genis?" Lloyd asked with a smile.

"Okay, enough fooling around." Raine said as she took the ring after fixing Zelos. "I think I know when to activate it. Colette needs to be healed before it gets worse."

Some more traveling by being blown around plus fighting more monsters and again across the waterfall they had yet to see the top of, started to make them tired.

"Lloyd! Are we there yet? How far is that story teller dude?" Zelos asked. "I'm tired."

"How would he know? We've never been here before and he lives in Sylvarant." the General stated. "I'm tired too and night could fall any moment. We don't see the sunlight anymore on us."

"Just because he is using the ring again, doesn't make him in charge of where we go." Genis said.

"Yes. The flowers only push us the direction of where they continuously blow." Regal said.

"Zelos, you are pitiful." Presea said.

"It looks like we can climb up from here." Colette said pointing at a sloped trail. "I'm sure we are close. Let's hang in there everyone."

They went up, brought some flowers back to life and then went over finding a house.

"Huh, there is no actually top to the waterfall. It comes out of the mountain." the General said.

"And someone lives up here." Lloyd said. "Man, whoever this is must have someone else bring them stuff, because the trip down must be harder than getting here."

They went in instead of knocking and found a very cozy place built to live in. Some large gear moved with other metal parts, that obviously was powered by the waterfall's movement.

"Human? And half-elves?" the Storyteller said in confusion as he saw them.

"Oh, you must be the Storyteller. Can you give us some Mana Leaf Herb?" Lloyd asked.

"Please." Colette said.

"I see you have brought proof from the Elder. I'd say just take what you need, but…" the Storyteller said.

"Is there a problem?" Lloyd asked.

"It's in a somewhat difficult place. I do not know if you will be able to get it." the Storyteller said.

"We don't have a choice. A friend of ours very life depends on it." the General said.

"You…" the Storyteller began.

"I know for a fact I have never been here before and you do not look familiar in the least." the General said.

"That's the infamous General Prime." Zelos said.

"Never heard of him." the Storyteller said. "I thought you seemed like someone I know. Sorry. The trek is difficult to reach where you need to go."

"We've made it all the way up this difficult mountain." Zelos said. "We'll go get it no matter where it is. We'll just send Lloyd."

"Hey!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Please tell us where it is." Presea said.

"Hmm, all right. Follow me." the Storyteller said.

They all went outside and the man opened a wooden gate nearby leading south of his house.

"The leaf can be found in the cave ahead." the Storyteller said. "Be careful."

"Okay, let's go guys!" Lloyd said as they left. At the bottom of the slope, they came to a dead flower and saw a cave somewhat below them. "Ah, that must be the cave."

"I see. Instead of a hidden treasure, more than likely put in the places we found some to get rid of intruders, the large rock we had drop down ended up making the waterfall spilt like this." Raine said.

"It certainly is in a difficult place." Regal said.

"But the waterfall is now split in two. So we don't need to worry about it." Lloyd said.

They floated over and landed at the mouth of the cave. Once they entered, they found a somewhat small plant ahead of them that had sunlight shining down on it from a hole in the mountain.

"Ah-ha!" Lloyd said. "So that's the plant."

"This seems too easy." the General said as he pulled his sword.

"I agree." Sheena said as she glanced around. "That's pretty distinctive."

"You're saved Colette!" Lloyd said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, thanks Lloyd!" Colette said.

"What the?!" Lloyd exclaimed as the ground shook.

"Yeah, way to easy." the General said as he used his sword to keep himself from falling over.

"There's something here!" Presea said.

A giant bulb grew out of the ground in front of the mana plant, blocking their path to it. The plant was huge and dangerous looking.

"A giant plant!" Regal said.

"It's guarding it?" Lloyd said as he pulled his swords.

Mostly because of Genis using his Explosion blast mana attack followed by the General's, did they defeat the plant before they ended up as plant food. The thing had so many vines, it made it hard to reach the plant and getting grabbed a lot made it hard to move or fight. In the end, they won as they had their other battles.

"That thing was pretty tough." Lloyd said.

"So, this was the real difficult reason it's in a difficult place." Raine said.

"Oh well, we got the plant finally. So, it's all good." Lloyd said.

"Indeed." Regal said.

"Fantastic!" Raine exclaimed as she picked and looked at one of the leafs.

"Whoa! It has been awhile since we have seen her do this!" Lloyd said with fear, mostly because it usually lead to school work.

"Yes indeed! It has been awhile since this herb has been seen by the world!" Raine said. "To trace its history, we must go back to the events of the Olfe Uprising some hundred years ago…"

"Oh my!" Colette said with a smile that Genis had. "It's been awhile since we have heard a lesson from the Professor!"

"How can you be so carefree about this?!" Lloyd asked. "Regal, General, stop the Professor quick before she continues!"

"Do not interfere Regal." Raine said as the General had already shook his head when Lloyd asked. "And the General knows better. Besides, he likes listening to me. Anyway, where was I, oh yes. I was about to explain the historical significance of the Olfe Uprising."

"The Olfe Uprising? Hmm, that is an important even in Tethe'alla's history." Regal said intrigued. "Please continue Professor. I would love to hear your words on the matter."

"Waah! I don't want to study!" Lloyd exclaimed.

They got back to the Storyteller after her lesson, other than to show him they got some, but to find out why he didn't warn them.

"So, you made it back safely. And got some of the herb I see." the Storyteller said.

"You knew about the giant plant guarding the Man Leaf Herb, didn't you?" Lloyd asked, still a bit miffed about it.

"Yes, but even if I had told you, your actions would not have changed." the Storyteller said.

"Yeah, but a warning would have helped us be better prepared." the General said.

"I felt a very strong will from you people." the Storyteller said.

"Of course. It's for our very important friend." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd…" Colette said.

"By the way, how long have you lived here?" Raine asked.

"Yes. I am the one who passes on the lore of the elven village to the next generation." the Storyteller said. "Here I weave various stories into the Mana Leaf cloth."

"What kinds of stories?" Presea asked.

"Legends of the elves descending from the sky, and the birth of humans. The rise and fall of the Balacruf Dynasty. The arrival of the angels. The Giant Kharlan Tree, the Kharlan War, and the story of the hero, Mithos." the Storyteller said.

"Hey, hey, hey! I thought the hero, Mithos, was taboo in Heimdall!" Zelos said.

"This is not Heimdall." the Storyteller said. "I live here to pass on the legends without being bound by the customs of Heimdall."

"Just who was the hero, Mithos?" Lloyd asked. "We hear his name everywhere we go."

"His name came up in the pacts with the Summon Spirits." Colette said.

"The legend of Mithos was involved in curing Colette's illness, too." Sheena said.

"Mithos, was born in Heimdall." the Storyteller said. "He was an outsider who was cast out of the village when the Kharlan War began. He ended the Kharlan War with his three companions so that he could return to the village."

"An outsider? Does that mean he was a half-elf?" Raine asked.

"Mithos was a half-elf?! That's impossible!" Zelos exclaimed.

"Yes, Mithos was a half-elf." the Storyteller said. "Only one of his companions was human, and the others were half-elves. They were treated as outcast, but overcame that and put an end to the war."

"Then why is his name taboo in Heimdall?" Regal asked.

"It's because he is a half-elf." Genis said.

"No, that's incorrect." the Storyteller said. "It is because the hero, Mithos, loved by Origin, is also a fallen hero."

"A fallen hero? What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"I think I have a memory coming back, but I don't like what I am recalling." the General said as he rubbed his head.

"General, what is it you are remembering that is so bad?" Raine asked.

"If I what I am remembering is true, we are in trouble." the General said. "Please continue. I'm betting you will confirm what I think is real."

"The ones who betrayed Origin and used the power of the magic sword given by Origin to split the world in two, were none other than Mithos and his companions." the Storyteller said. "Mithos Yggdrasill, his older sister Martel, and their companions, Yuan and Kratos."

"Son of a..!" the General exclaimed as he sat down. "I knew something was wrong."

"General…" Raine asked as she put a hand on his shoulder. "What is it…"

"Those four angels changed the nature of the world, and that is why their names are taboo in Heimdall." the Storyteller said when the General said nothing but looked at the floor.

"Yggdrasill of Cruxis, is the hero, Mithos?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"No wonder Kratos knows so much." Raine said.

"It's a miracle we have made it this far." the General said. "Kratos works with the guy who caused all this trouble and continues to do so."

"I can see Martel working with Mithos, but Yuan?" Genis said.

"This is impossible!" Lloyd said.

"Kratos is, the friend of the hero from 4,000 years ago?" Colette asked.

"Even an elf cannot live that long." Regal said.

"Angels can use special combat abilities developed during the Kharlan War. One ability uses the body's mana to alter its metabolism and stop the body's internal clock." the Storyteller said. "This allows them to stop aging and become capable of living longer than elves…"

"I think, it is not good for one to exceed the lifespan of it's species." Presea said.

"I'm totally confused." Lloyd said. "None of this makes any sense."

"Really? There's at least one thing we know for certain." Zelos said. "The power of Origin is involved in the splitting of the two worlds. And the magic sword, that is the key."

"Exactly. We must be careful not to lose sight of the true problem." Raine said. "Our final goal is to save the two worlds."

"As bad as the memory is, you all remember when Colette became soulless? That blue sword stuck in the ground is the magic sword." the General said.

"That was a big sword." Lloyd said. "Now we know what to look for so we can take it to use to save both worlds."

"We couldn't control the Giant Kharlan Tree, but if we can return the worlds to their true form…" Sheena said. "By making a pact with Origin and getting that sword…"

"At the very least, we can reform this system that vies for mana." Regal said.

"Yeah, you're right." Lloyd said.

"It is a waste of time to think when you have no good ideas." Genis and Zelos said together.

"You guys are mean." Lloyd said.

"Let's go on to our next destination." Presea said.

"Thank you very much for telling us the story." Colette said as she bowed to the man.

"May the Giant Kharlan Tree protect you." the Storyteller said.

_**(A.N. For those of you who played this game and got this far, I haven't a clue why, but the gamers made Sheena look like she was ready to wet her pants the entire conversation for this scene. The dance was nice, but otherwise weird.)**_

"Now we just need a Mana Fragment." Lloyd said as they were now outside. "I wonder if there are any really in Derris-Kharlan…"

"I am also curious about Origin's magic sword." Raine said. "I'm sure that is the key to saving the world."

"But, it will be dangerous." Regal said.

"And it hasn't been so far?" the General asked sarcastically.

"True." Regal said.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" Zelos asked.

"What's that mean?" Lloyd asked.

"It means, if you don't face danger, you won't receive anything important." Genis said.

"Oh, I see." Lloyd said.

"Honestly, Lloyd. You make me sad. There are days I feel as though I have failed completely as a teacher." Raine said.

"Zelos is right. Let's go to Cruxis' main base, Derris Kharlan!" Lloyd said.

"But how are we going to get there?" Colette asked.

"According to the scriptures, the Tower of Salvation is the entrance." Zelos said.

"There is a teleporter, or warp thing that takes you there." the General said. "I've used it a few times, but not lately, only because it is really dangerous."

"Then we should go to the Tower of Salvation. There's one on this side too, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, yeah, there is one, but unfortunately, we need my Cruxis Crystal." Zelos said. "The Cruxis Crystal acts as the key to the Tower of Salvation."

"You know a lot about it." Raine said.

"Well, I am the Great Chosen One, after all." Zelos stated.

"I see, you were born with a Cruxis Crystal too." Lloyd said.

"Yep. My sister has it right now." Zelos said. "She's in the Abby located southeast of the Toize Valley Mine."

"Okay, let's head there." Lloyd said.

"Wait, why do we need to go get it if the General can get us in?" Genis asked.

"How did you get in there?" Raine asked.

"I used to have a device that made my jewel mimic a Cruxis Crystal, but lost it years ago. Got destroyed actually during that ambush." the General said.

"Then to this Abby we go." Regal said.

They got back off the mountain an hour later, with Lloyd extremely glad when they finally took off because his head hurt from trying to learn something he barely remembered even in school when they went over it several times. Plus dealing with the story of Mithos and all that, made him dread when Raine was going to issue assignments.

"I think we should go see Yuan first. Other than because I want to know our people are doing okay and such, but also to learn about yours Sheena and find out what Yuan's plans are." the General said.

"Yeah, I agree." Sheena said.

"But Colette…" Lloyd began without thinking. "Well, we should go…"

"It's okay everyone. I'm fine right now. I would hate it if we kept going for me only to learn later that we could have saved those in trouble because of Yuan." Colette said.

"We'll make it as quick as possible and hope Yuan isn't going to betray us like Kratos has." Raine said.

It took most of the rest of the day to check on the people in Equality, which had several homes and other buildings going, along with the starting of the castle walls around the vast area they were saying was their land, and found that some of Sheena's people had came over already as well and started building on the other land mass. No troubles, drugging, or theft had taken place by Yuan's people or Yuan himself, so they set out to find him just in case and learned he was over in the Palmacosta ranch.

"It's not here either. I'm sorry Martel." Yuan said as he was looking for something in the rubble outside.

"There he is again. I think he is retracing his steps across the places he has been." Presea said.

"Yeah." Lloyd said as they walked up as he pulled the ring out of his pocket as Yuan turned to them. "Is this what you are looking for?"

"Wh…where did you!" Yuan began.

"On the ground in Hima." Lloyd said.

"So it was the time when Kratos…" Yuan said.

"So it was you who was attacking Kratos!" Lloyd said.

"Give that ring back to me!" Yuan exclaimed.

"You don't know how to talk, do you? Is that the attitude you show when asking someone for something?" Sheena asked.

"The ring, is very important to me." Yuan said solemnly. "Please give it back to me. I beg of you."

"Well, okay." Lloyd said giving it to him.

"Thank you." Yuan said.

"You were one of Mithos the Hero's companions, right?" Lloyd asked bluntly. "So you traveled with Kratos and Martel?"

"How do you know that?" Yuan asked surprised.

"We heard it from the Elven Storyteller." Colette said.

"It is true that I traveled with Mithos and the others." Yuan said. "I never would have imagined this future back then. I am sure Martel is saddened as well."

"Are you and Martel…" Sheena asked.

"Thank you for returning the ring. Fare…" Yuan began.

"Wait." the General said putting his hand in the way. "I have to ask, only because of what we just learned. Are you truly working the path you have said? Are you an ally? Are you going to attack and kill my people or something like that, along with Sheena's when you find an opening?"

"I understand why you are asking. No, I have no plans to betray you or your people." Yuan said honestly. "Excuse me…"

"As surprising as it sounds, I think he was telling the truth." the General said.

"I hope it is." Sheena said.

"Hey, what was that question about Yuan and Martel about?" Lloyd asked as the General slapped himself in the face as Raine shook her head and Sheena sighed.

"Lloyd, you really are dense, you know that?" Zelos said.

"They were in love Lloyd, perhaps even married." Sheena said.

"What?!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Then Yuan, chose the Great Kharlan Tree over bringing his own girlfriend back to life?"

"So it would seem. And Mithos chose the opposite path." Raine said.

"I'm betting Yuan would like nothing better than to have Martel back, but for whatever reason, Martel can't be brought back in her own body, and Mithos wants Colette's for that reason. That might be the reason, aside from the one he told us, that he isn't helping Yggdrasill." the General said.

"Huh?" Lloyd asked.

"Geez Lloyd, you give the term dense a whole new meaning." Genis said.

"Say Raine was injured and dying, but I could save her by transferring her soul over to another body. Like Colette's because it was ready for such a process once. Do you get it now?" the General asked.

"That would be creepy." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, very. I love women, but that draws the line in my book." Zelos said.

"You have a book?" Lloyd asked as everyone sighed.

"Why did Yuan try to kill Kratos?" Colette asked.

"Because he had to stop the journey of regeneration." Lloyd said.

"Then, wouldn't he try to kill me?" Colette asked.

"I wonder if there is some discord between the Renegades and Kratos." Presea said.

"Yuan and Kratos may still be hiding something." Lloyd said.

As soon as they got back to Tethe'alla, instead of being able to go straight to the Abby, they were told by one of the General's people that Zelos's butler needed to see Zelos. Confused as to why and yet curious, they headed there. Instead of being able to go straight there, Rosa walked up to them when they got to that part of the city.

"Did you give Joshua the money?" Rosa asked.

"He said he couldn't take this." Lloyd said as he gave it to her.

"No! Why…" Rosa asked.

"Joshua's a man. He can't accept this kind of charity." Lloyd said.

"I wouldn't have phrased it that way." the General muttered.

"Nor so bluntly." Regal said.

"Lloyd, stop!" Raine said.

"But…" Lloyd said.

"I see. You heard what happened to Joshua. I am a, cruel woman. I took his tuition and then betrayed his love…" Rosa said. "This is the money he gave me, money he took out of his school expenses. So returning it to him is the right thing to do."

"Why do you need so much money?" Genis asked as another woman walked up to Rosa.

"It's…" Rosa began.

"Rosa, Master is calling for you." the lady said.

"Ah, thank you. I'll be right there." Rosa said. "Please excuse me, I must hurry. I'm sorry for making such a request."

"Hey, she's gone. Now then, where do you work?" Zelos asked.

"Ch…Chosen!" the lady said startled. "Ah, yes, um, I serve Master Cromwell."

"Hmm." Lloyd said and then sort of asked rhetorically. "Is Zelos famous?"

"But Rosa didn't know him." Genis said.

"Mistress Rosa is from Flanoir, so…" the lady said.

"Of course I'm famous! But it is not like my face is known to everyone outside of Meltokio." Zelos said. "Hmm, Cromwell…"

"Do you know him?" Colette asked.

"I don't hear a lot of good things about him. I heard that he recently took in a girl as a servant for partial payment of a debt." Zelos said.

"That is Mistress Rosa. She was forced into an engagement with Master Cromwell in order to pay back her parents debt. Oh, I must get back. Please, excuse me." the lady said as she hurried away.

"I feel sorry for her." Colette said.

"Same here. Rosa obviously loves Joshua, and not for his money. But she had to give it up because of that ass Cromwell." the General said.

"I was rude to her when I didn't know what was really going on…" Lloyd said ashamed.

"Should we tell Joshua?" Presea asked.

"Hell yeah. Even if we can't get them back together, he should know she was giving him his money back so he could continue his schooling. Her life may have taken a bad turn, but she doesn't want his to end because of her." the General said.

"I don't think Rosa would want him to know." Raine said. "That's why she left without telling him."

"I would want to know if you were in this situation." the General said.

"I can't accept this! I think we should tell Joshua!" Genis said.

"What should we do?" Lloyd wondered.

"I'm thinking we can do more to help here. The way you said those things and looked Zelos, says you might have an idea." the General said.

"I might." Zelos said. "Let's see what my butler wants and then we can deal with this love trouble issue."

"My teacher started to compliment me. Soon, I may be able to perform in a recital." Janet said as she saw them and walked over telling them the news.

"Good luck." Presea said.

"Maybe we'll be able to hear it in the future." the General said.

"Thank you." Janet said before walking off.

"Presea…" Lloyd said. "Are you sure you don't want to say anything?"

"It's all right." Presea said.

"Hey, since you are here nearby and I need to practice, can you all come listen to me play a song?" Janet asked as she came back over.

The General thought she was going to play the piano, but learned it needed to be tuned. Janet sat down and played the large harp and did a really great job, that they complimented her on.

"That song, it's!...." Presea said.

"A kind older girl used to sing this song to me when I was little." Janet said. "I don't remember her face anymore, but. It was because of this song that I came to enjoy music. For some reason, I suddenly felt like singing it."

"Thank you." Presea said.

They walked out and headed for Zelos's mansion when Lloyd turned to Presea as did the others when she stopped and looked back at the other mansion.

"Janet remember you." Lloyd said.

"It's strange. I am happy, but my chest hurts." Presea said.

"Presea, when you realize the truth behind the pain in your chest, you'll be able to meet her as the girl from Ozette that she used to know." Lloyd said.

"Yes." Presea said with a smile.

They went in and Sebastian came over.

"Chosen, an emissary from His Royal Majesty is waiting for you." Sebastian said.

"What? An emissary from His Majesty, who said he never wants to see my face again?" Zelos asked. "What is it about?"

"Let's listen to what he has to say." Lloyd said.

"We did come all this way. With the way the King said that to you, it must be very important to call you back." the General said.

"Sir Bud and the General are right." Sebastian said.

"Listen, my name is not 'Bud'!" Lloyd said.

"I have a message for the Chosen." a guard said as he came in. "His Majesty is requesting your immediate assistance. Please come to the castle at once."

"Did something happen?" Zelos asked.

"I cannot speak of it here. Princess Hilda's life is on the line." the guard said nervously. "Please aid his Majesty."

"The Princess. What do you want to do Lloyd?" Zelos asked.

"I am curious about it." Lloyd said. "Considering her life is on the line, we have to go."

They went straight there with the guard and he opened the door. The King was pacing on the rug near the door when they came in.

"Chosen! It is good to see you again!" the King said.

"Ah well." Zelos said. "As you expressed a desire to avoid gazing upon my visage again, I had thought it would be a burden for you to see me."

"Chosen! What rudeness!" the Minster exclaimed.

"Rude?" Lloyd said. "He's the one who was saved by Zelos, and didn't even thank him!"

"Ugh. If a fight breaks out, I'm leaving." the General stated.

"It shall not." the King said. "I cannot deny what I did. But Chosen, while I realize the imprudence, I have a request for you."

"Princess Hilda, has been kidnapped." the Minister said.

"Princess Hilda? Is it true?" Regal asked.

"Oh, Bryant. So, you too are part of the Chosen's group." the King said.

"Actually, he is part of our group." the General said. "Technically, Colette here is in charge, but she ask Lloyd what to do."

"You're noticing this now?" Sheena asked.

"I've always known it." the General said. "I'm sorry your Majesty. Forgive my interruption. Please tell us what has happened."

"Hilda…no, my daughter, was taken away by the Papal Knights." the King said.

"Those guys, so they're still up to no good." Genis said.

"So then, why was I called?" Zelos asked.

"Now who is dense?" the General asked. "He may not like you, but the King trust you to save her."

"Yes, and they want to exchange Princess Hilda for the Chosen." the King said.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying you want Zelos to take her place?!" Lloyd asked.

"No, we also cannot afford to lose the Chosen." the King said. "I want you to pretend to go along with the exchange and round them all up for good."

"I can do that. If the former Pope is involved, I personally want to have at him myself. It's mostly his fault for why I caused most of the trouble for Tethe'alla." the General said.

"I only hope that this plan will go as smoothly as we hope." Raine said.

"It's all right with me." Zelos said.

"Zelos, are you serious?" Lloyd asked.

"Princess Hilda hasn't done anything, right?" Zelos asked. "And besides, as the General said, it'll be a chance to settle things with the Pope."

"You didn't tell everyone who I am, did you Your Majesty?" the General asked as the guards and the Minster seemed surprised and shocked at who he was.

"Not everyone knows and not everyone believes what you told me. I am still not entirely sure of it to be true myself." the King said.

"There hasn't been any ruckus other than what we all here have caused, so…" the General said trailing off.

"We'll, let's get this over with." Lloyd said.

"Then Chosen, please come this way." the Minister said. "As for Duke Byrant, General Prime and the attendants, please go to the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge with the soldiers. The Papal Knights will appear there."

It didn't take long to get to the bridge and they still had all their stuff and weapons with them. They found the Papal Knights holding Hilda off behind another bunch of Knights that stayed between her and Lloyd's group, where Zelos was with some guards apart from Lloyd and the others.

"The Chosen and Princess Hilda will walk forward at the same time." one of the Knights said. "When the exchange is over, we'll raise the drawbridge."

"Is Zelos going to be okay?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know. Don't let your guard down." Raine said.

As they walked towards each other, Zelos suddenly stopped.

"Hey! You're not the Princess!" Zelos exclaimed.

"I'm…" the Princess began.

"You can't fool these eyes! The Princess is more slender!" Zelos said.

A puff of smoke went around her body and then someone they didn't expect was there.

"Kate! Why are you here?" Lloyd asked.

"That explains why my people lost her." the General grumbled.

"Run!" Kate yelled. "The Pope…..my father……..intends to……. kill both the…. Chosen…..and the Princess!"

"Damn them!" Lloyd yelled.

The guards ran off leaving Zelos and Kate behind.

"She's been poisoned. Hey, are you alight?" Zelos asked.

"My father….is, in….Gaoracchia Forest…" Kate said weakly as she could barely stand.

"It's all right. There is still time." Raine said as she checked her. "Let's treat her in Meltokio."

"Damn the Pope!" Lloyd said as they were all back in Zelos's mansion. "I can't believe he keeps using his own daughter to do things like this!"

"We should hurry. The Pope may try and kill the Princess." Regal said.

"Gaoracchia Forest, right? Let's go." Lloyd said.

"Zelos, are you certain?" Sebastian asked as the others left, leaving them and the recovering Kate on the bed. "You dislike half-elves."

"It's all right. She, and the half-elf who killed my mother long ago…" Zelos said. "They're both victims of the Pope. I'm going to try and stop hating people just for being half-elves. As General Prime put it, it is the person who is bad, not what they are. Or something like that."

"I understand." Sebastian said.

"Chosen…" Kate said weakly as he left.

They caught up with them, only because they learned where they were headed and got them on the side of the Gaoracchia Forest near Mizuho.

"Stop right there!" Lloyd yelled.

"How did you know where…." the Pope said in surprise. "It was Kate, wasn't it?! That traitor!"

"No, you're the traitor." the General growled. "Using your own child for your own sick and twisted ways, making her think you love her if she does what you ask. I am so disgusted burning you alive wouldn't be punishment enough!"

"I'll never forgive you for using her that way either!" Lloyd yelled.

"Now, now, let's not get excited." Zelos said as he waved his hands at them. "Yo, Pope, you really should give up now."

"Humph! This Kingdom was mine to begin with. What's wrong with taking it back?!" the Pope yelled.

"Aside from the fact if you did take over, I would have my people and I run that Meltokio into the ground so hard that no archeologist would be able to find evidence there was a city there…" the General growled.

"You're people are all gone! I only wish I had sabotaged the boats they were on!" the Pope said. "Once I take over this kingdom as I should have already, I will kill every half-elf I find, and finally the elves themselves, and eventually find a way to get to all of them in Sylvarant too!"

"Ah-hah! So the rumor is true!" Zelos said pointing a finger.

"What?" the group asked.

"What rumor Zelos?" Colette asked.

"That the Pope was a child born from the previous king and a commoner." Zelos said. "That was why he was able to leap to the Pope position."

"Exactly. If the current idiot of a king had died, this country would have been mine." the Pope said. "But you all interfered!"

"But why kidnap the Princess?!" Lloyd asked.

"I have no use for the Princess. I just used that girl in order to obtain the Chosen's jewel and the throne!" the Pope said.

"So that is why you called me out here…" Zelos said.

"If I eliminate you here, I'll still have a chance!" the Pope said. "Soldiers! If you defeat them, I'll double your pay!"

"And if you run away now, you will live. We aren't the only ones here!" the General shouted as he whistled.

Well over fifty men and women, some humans, other's half-elves, all wearing the same sort of blue armor came out of various sections of the forest and surrounded both groups.

"I thought your people were all gone?" Regal said.

"Hell no. We still have people to save here. Besides that, these people are also helping Sheena's people." the General said. "Thanks for coming. Now, as much as I want to kill this man, I have no personal grudge really. However, I know all of you do. Any of the soldiers that wish to flee, leave them. Just make sure you drop your weapons first knights. As for the former Pope, he's all yours. Just get the Princess to us first."

Most of the knights dropped their weapons and ran, tossing armor at the same time. The Pope tried to run, but was overrun and carried away in a mass of blue armors.

"Thank you Zelos!" the Princess said as she ran into him.

"Did the Chosen save the Princess?!" one of the guards that came to get her from the castle asked when they arrived.

"Yep, yep." Zelos said. "Sorry, but the Pope ran away. He won't live long. Princess, the soldiers will escort you back to the castle."

"Zelos, what about you?" Hilda asked.

"Fear not. I shall visit you later." Zelos said with a smile.

"I understand. Duke Bryant, General Prime, and your attendants, thank you." Hilda said.

"I feel gypped." Lloyd said.

"The Princess gets on my nerves." Sheena said with a sigh.

"Oh well, don't worry about it. Anyway, let's go report to His Royal Majesty." Zelos said.

They got back with no trouble as expected and found the King standing before them with Hilda and the Minister. No guards or knights were around, which was strange.

"Welcome Chosen! Duke Bryant, General Prime, and attendants." the King said.

"I'm telling you, we're not attendants." Lloyd said.

"The Pope has been officially dismissed from his position. It is unfortunate we could not have questioned him. But what you did tell us he said has helped answer some questions." the Minister said.

"With this, I hope matters with the Pope has finally been settled." Lloyd said.

"Indeed." the Minister said.

"I have…decided to rethink my ways." the King said. "So that I may not be taken advantage of people like the Pope. I would like to carry out my rule with the aid of the Chosen and Church. Chosen, will you cooperate with me?"

"That would be after my journey with these guys has ended." Zelos said. "However…"

"However what?" the King asked.

"Find a way to repeal the half-elf laws enacted by the Pope. That's all." Zelos said.

"Zelos…" Genis said.

"I never thought I'd hear the Chosen saw something like that." Hilda said.

"It will not happen quickly. The roots of discrimination run deep…" the King said. "But we will have a positive outlook."

"Then, I will have a positive outlook on the future after my journey with Lloyd is over." Zelos said.

"Zelos, to celebrate my safe return and the restoration of the Chosen's name, a party will be held. You will participate, won't you?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, yes. That's right. Both the Chosen and his attendants have done well." the King said. "I have ordered the royal designer to make your outfits. When they have finished, I shall have them sent to the Chosen's house."

"We will inform you of the date of the party later. Please join us." Hilda said.

"You have truly done well, everyone. I thank you." the King said.

They landed outside the South East Abbey and went in, finding the guards had already opened the door for them apparently. The room above was very nice and well kept, with a variety of things befitting a young lady.

"Big bro--" Seles said. "I mean, I see that the Chosen is his usual self. Wandering around aimlessly."

"Wow. I'm sorry Zelos, but this is the first female, aside from Sheena here, that has dissed on you. I didn't think there was another one. Even some of the elven women found you charming, though refused to do anything." the General said.

"I have to admit, it is different to see." Raine said.

"Well, she is his sister." Genis said. "So his charms don't work."

"Yeah, whatever. Yo, Seles, I need that Cruxis Crystal I left with you." Zelos basically demanded. "Give it back to me."

"Whoa, Zelos. If you are this bad to your sister, I hate to think how you'd treat your own children." the General said with extreme distain. "You should be nicer to her."

"Yeah, that was extremely rude." Genis said.

"Very." Presea said.

"It is no problem." Seles said. "As you wish. After all, it rightfully belongs to the, Chosen."

"Yep." Zelos said ignoring the group as she gave it over.

"Now, if your business is done here, I humbly request that you leave, immediately." Seles said while pointing at the door.

"All right, all right. I guess I'm as unpopular as ever. Poor me." Zelos said with a shrug. "Let's go gang."

He headed for the door, and no one stopped him from going first or at all.

"W…wait, big bro…" Seles began.

"Hmm? What is it, my darling little sister?" Zelos asked with sarcasm.

"Nothing!" Seles said with a sigh as she turned away and looked out the window.

"Oh, all right then." Zelos said as it was no big deal and a relief and then headed out the door.

"Please take care…" Seles said.

"He couldn't hear that, you know." Lloyd said.

"I didn't say anything!" Seles stated. "So it doesn't matter if my big brother couldn't hear it."

"Aha! You called him big brother!" Genis said.

"N…no, I didn't! There's no way I would have a big brother like that!" Seles stated. "Now please, leave!"

"I can see why." the General said.

They walked down stairs to find him waiting by a picture on the wall near the door.

"Well, what do you think? I'm well loved, aren't I?" Zelos asked.

"She's certainly not very friendly." Lloyd said.

"Don't be too hard on her. She was sickly ever since she was a kid. But despite that, her mother…" Zelos said. "Ah, never mind."

"While I am curious to know and want to ask, I'm afraid the answer would scare me or something." the General said.

"As you left, she said, 'Please take care'." Colette said.

"Oh. Well, anyway, we're ready right? On to the Tower of Salvation." Zelos said.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

They headed for Sybak first to get a few things, such as supplies, and to deal with helping Joshua out since he did need to know the truth and such. There was a child next to the Inn that caught their attention, because he looked really lost.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked when they walked up to him.

"My mom, is lost." the child said.

"You mean, you're lost." Zelos said.

"You're an aristocrat." the child said. "Why is an aristocrat talking to me?!"

"I'm not an aristocrat." Lloyd said.

"That's right. You got separated from your mother, right?" Colette asked.

"Yeah." the child said turning to her.

"Lloyd, let's look for his mother." Colette said.

"Yeah. We really need to help him before we continue on." Lloyd said.

"We're going to look after this little brat?" Zelos asked.

"You lost your mother when you were young Zelos, and I sort of did. I would hope you would hate yourself if you didn't help him and found out later he lost his because you didn't do something." the General said with a glare. "I know I would."

"You shouldn't say this like that Zelos." Colette said.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Zelos said as he got several glares.

"Let's look for her, okay?" Colette said.

They talked to a few people but didn't find her. They even said bad things about the child when they showed him to those they asked.

"So there is discrimination between the aristocracy and the commoners as well." Regal said after the child said he wasn't surprised as what the people said.

"Half-elves and humans, aristocrats and commoners." Genis said. "There is more discrimination in Tethe'alla than in Sylvarant."

"Humph, I guess so." Zelos said.

"So, you're the ones that have been dragging around a slum child and disturbing the peace." a solider said as he walked up.

"Dude, you can deal with me, General Prime, about it, or Zelos here, the Chosen." the General said. "Either way, we are going to help this child, and you're going to back off."

"Yeah, you better let that child go." Zelos said as he held out his jewel.

"That's the jewel of the Chosen!" the solider exclaimed.

"Yep. I am Zelos, the Chosen of Mana of the noble Mana Lineage!" Zelos exclaimed.

"Ah…I…Our most humblest apologies for not recognizing you and for our indiscretions." the solider said. "I mostly came because food was stolen and we are sure it was him."

"Kid, did you do anything?" Zelos asked.

"No I did not." the child said.

"You heard him. This child is lost. Now go find his mother, now!" Zelos ordered.

"Yes sir! Understood!" the soldier said.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Lloyd said.

"In this country, the Chosen is a noble, just below the royal family in rank." Regal said.

"Higher than you Regal?" Colette asked.

"Much higher." Regal said.

"You're, the Chosen?" the child asked.

"Yep." Zelos said.

"It's because you aren't doing your job that the Church won't help the poor people." the child stated.

"You're right." Zelos said.

"If you think so, then do something!" the child said.

"Don't rely on other people to do stuff for you. If you don't like being poor, then work." Zelos said.

"Not everyone is capable of working hard. Most poor people aren't capable of working because of some infirmity that made them that way." the General said. "I may not look it, but I had to crawl and work my way into being able to even get started on the Sanctuary."

"Sorry if it sounds offending General, but I'm not really surprised." Raine said.

"You know my lineage, and you both fortunately and unfortunately know my troubles in getting anywhere in both worlds." the General said.

"We found his mother!" the solider from before said as she was brought up. "It seems she was pestering a teacher ahead for a job."

"I'm sorry Chosen. This child has caused trouble for…" the mother said.

"So, did you get a job?" Zelos asked.

"No…" the mother began.

"Good. We have a better place for you to work." the General said as he walked over to the terrified woman and put a arm around her despite her dirty clothes. "Unless you object Professor Raine, we can have my people help her get cleaned up, better clothes for her and her child here, then some training, followed by taking over in Iselia. Right now, no one is teaching those children after you left."

"I shall excuse myself now." the solder said.

"Unless anyone objects, Sheena and I can take these two to Sylvarant while the rest of you continue on here. We should be back in a couple of hours." the General said.

"Why Sheena?" Zelos asked.

"Check on the status of her people on that side." the General said.

"Well still be waiting here then." Raine said. "Do try to hurry back so we can get all of this over with. Colette may look and say she is fine, but I think otherwise."

"We'll be quick." the General said walking off with the three.

They got various supplies and then walked over Joshua.

"Hello again. Did you return it to Rosa?" Joshua asked.

"Joshua, there's something I want to tell you." Lloyd said.

"Rosa is hiding something from you." Raine said as they explained what they learned.

"Is this true?! In order to pay back the debt, she?...." Joshua said. "Then that was a lie…"

"What happened?" Regal asked.

"Rosa's mother was sick and they were in debt in order to treat her. I took money out of my school expenses in order to help her." Joshua said.

"So that is why you couldn't pay your tuition." Raine said. "The money Rosa tried to give you may be your school expenses that you gave her."

"Oh Rosa, I would have quit the academy for you…" Joshua said.

"She didn't want you to quit." Colette said.

"She probably didn't want you giving up your dreams for her." Raine said.

"Where is Rosa now?" Joshua asked.

"She's at the house of a noble named Cromwell, in Meltokio." Lloyd said.

"Thank you!" Joshua said and then ran off.

"I wonder if that man will be alright?" Zelos said.

"I think we should still help him." Lloyd said.

"We shouldn't get involved anymore. Saving the one he loves is something he needs to do himself." Raine said.

They spilt up to do whatever until the other two returned. Raine went to the library, Genis went to eat with Regal, Presea and Colette. Lloyd wandered around mostly and Zelos hit on the women. It was just over an hour later when they returned, both with good reports of helping the lady and her child, but also of the progress of how things were going. Gathering the others back together, they headed out.

When they got to the Tower of Salvation, Zelos walked up with the Cruxis Crystal and made the glass stairs leading up and in appear. No one said anything, but they all got ready for a fight they was sure to come as they started to climb.

"Coming here reminds me of my journey to regenerate the world." Colette said as they reached the top, finding the door closed.

"But this time, we are here to cure your illness." Lloyd said.

"I'm curious to see what the design of the Tethe'alla's Tower of Salvation is like." Raine said with excitement. "Now, Zelos! Open the door, quickly!"

"You know, you can get really scary sometimes." Zelos said as he activated the panel and the door appeared. "Oh yeah! Check me out! It's my time to shine! Do I look like a Chosen or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get going." Lloyd said.

"Roger!" Zelos said with a laugh that kinda had a hackle and sinister sound to it.

"That is a very disturbing laugh." Regal said.

"Zelos, is something wrong?" Presea asked.

"What?" Zelos asked.

"You're even more…um…" Presea said unsure.

"Even more obnoxious than usual? Man, he's always like this. Just ignore him." Sheena said.

"She's pretty sharp." Zelos said with the same laugh.

"One of these days, I want to know how you two met. And what he did to make you not be like all the other women we've seen fall over him." the General said.

They walked in finding the same walkway as before.

"So many Chosen also failed on this side too." Raine said.

"I get the feeling that this is the same place we were at before." the General said. "I'd be willing to bet on it."

"That's because it is almost the same place. Sylvarant…" Raine began.

"No, I don't mean déjà vu." the General said. "I mean I think this is the same place. Both Towers go to the same location, it is only the tower on the outside that everyone sees that is different."

"In theory, that makes sense." Genis said.

"We'll know for sure when we get to the next place." Raine said as they got on the warp point.

When they got off, they found it was the same spot. Zelos, never being here before, was shocked.

"Ugh!" Zelos said as he stepped away from the edge.

"Ghastly." Regal said also appalled.

"Such a sad place." Presea said.

"Wait a minute, is this really Tethe'alla?" Sheena asked.

"It is the same place as before." the General said. "There is the damage I did back then with that strike of mine. And that pole Lloyd was tossed into that broke." the General said pointing.

"My body! I can't stop shaking. This is the same place!" Colette said.

"It is Lloyd. This broken pillar more than confirms it." Raine said as she looked at it.

"The two worlds are connected here. Of course it is the same place." Kratos said as he appeared by the sword in his flashy outfit.

"There is that sword we will need." the General said as he and the others got up on the location near it.

"Kratos, it is you again. Who are you really?" Lloyd asked. "Are you really one of Mithos's companions from 4,000 years ago?"

"Good. Since you figured that out, it saves me the time to explain." Kratos said. "We will take the Chosen as the new body for Martel."

"You're still trying to do that?" Lloyd asked as the General moved to stand in front of Colette. "Are you so intent on resurrecting Martel that you are willing to distort the entire world in the process?!"

"I have no need to explain." Kratos said as he pulled and pointed his sword at them.

"So, in the end, you really are our enemy!" Lloyd said. "I kept thinking, hoping, that you might be good. But you're not!"

"I should think that that would be obvious at this point." Kratos said.

"That, is not a normal sword." the General said as they saw the glowing sword in Kratos's hand..

"Don't hold back this time!" Lloyd said pulling his sword.

Kratos was rather difficult, but a Chaos Blade along with the others hitting him with a unified attack knocked him back into the wall rather hard. He slowly stood as several angels appeared, surrounding them all.

"I would advise surrendering, for there will be no mercy this time." Kratos said. "But leave him, he must die."

"No!" Raine exclaimed despite herself as they held her.

Two angels grabbed the General by the arms and held him as Kratos walked, a bit slowly since he was injured, over and put the blade to the General's chest.

"Any last words?" Kratos asked.

"Yes. Please kill me." the General said with narrowed eyes and a smile that confused everyone, which happened even more when he spoke a couple of old elven words everyone heard.

Kratos looked down as the jewel glowed, which proved to be a mistake on his part as the General broke free of his captors, knocked the sword aside and used his two fist balled up together to deal a massive blow to Kratos face. The man fell back with a broken nose and blood coming out as the General managed to punch out one of the angels before getting knocked to the ground by the others from a hit across his back with their staffs. He was injured pretty bad, but nothing life threatening yet, until a blade was about to be shoved into his back when Kratos yelled for them to stop.

"I cannot believe you actually resorted to that tactic!" Kratos said holding his nose. "Do you truly know what you have done?!"

"Made myself a bomb, yeah, I know it." the General said as he slowly got to his feet despite his injuries, and was pushed over to the pad with the others, dropping to his knees when he got there. "If you kill me, we all died as well as Derris Kharlan being destroyed in the process."

"Both worlds would also suffer, if not be totally destroyed as well!" Kratos said. "How could you be so foolish?!"

"Better everyone dies than have Cruxis take over and everyone suffers greatly, all to bring back one person." the General growled as he spit blood at him and missed.

"Take them away. Separate the guys from the girls." Kratos said. "Toss him into a cell of his own, and make sure he doesn't die."

Less than an hour later, they were all in jails. Zelos, Regal, Genis and Lloyd were in their own jail together and the General was somewhere they didn't see. The girls were also in jails of there own, that neither could see as well.

"Are we still alive?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, it looks like we'll have our lives at least until they finish preparing Colette's treatment." Zelos said. "Apparently, she is useless the way she is now."

"Maybe we were tricked." Genis said. "He had us gather the materials to treat Colette, and then had us bring her here. That sure saved them a lot of time and effort."

"Kratos used us?" Lloyd said. "Did he betray us again?"

"Lloyd…" Zelos said.

"I fell guilty for letting this happen to Colette and the others." Regal said.

"I really want to know, why I keep getting captured, and getting thrown into jail all the time!" Lloyd said.

"You sure you haven't been doing anything to deserve it?" Zelos asked.

"We should just be glad we have our lives." Regal said.

"Well, yeah." Lloyd said and then tried to break or do something to the door to get out. "Dammit!! This thing is built like a solid rock! And I can't open the lock either!"

"Same here, it won't budge at all." Sheena said from someplace nearby.

"Can Colette or Presea break it?" Lloyd asked.

"Nope." Colette said sadly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of use…" Presea said.

"So, we're completely trapped…." Lloyd said.

"Move." Regal said.

They did so as Regal sort of knelt and charged up a ball of energy in his palms and shot it at the cell bars, blowing them apart.

"Whoa!" Genis exclaimed.

They heard the same sort of noise somewhere nearby along with the clinking of metal hitting the floor, followed by a thud that sounded like a body hitting the floor. Thinking they had better hurry, they left their jail cell and went over getting the girls out.

"How did you do that?" Lloyd asked.

"I originally specialized in fighting with my hands, not my feet." Regal said. "And since Exspheres amplify their user's abilities far above their maximum limits, this result is to be expected."

"What was that other blast we heard?" Colette asked.

"From the sounds of it, I think the General did the same attack. I did teach him some of what I know." Regal said.

"If you can do that much damage, why not fight with your hands?" Zelos asked. "I can see why the General doesn't because he is better with his swords, but…."

"I swore I would never fight with these hands again." Regal said. "This time, I used them in order to save you Lloyd. You are going to unite the worlds, and save Colette, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. All right, everyone grab what you can. We'll go get the General and then get out of here!" Lloyd said.

It didn't take long to find the General, outside a cell nearby, unconscious. He was still alive, the jewel was still glowing and he was still bleeding. Raine was sure she could save him, even though the sight of his injured body did make it hard to concentrate. The cell wall had been blow open the same way Regal did and there was blood in the cell and on the bars, and on the floor where the man was currently laying.

"He's going to need a few moments…" Raine began when the glow from her staff over him intensified brightly and engulfed him. When it died away, his injuries were completely gone and the glow faded away. "What…"

"Wow. I didn't think it would work." the General muttered as he sat up slowly. "Last time I tried something like that, I almost blew my hands off."

"You did have trouble with that particular attack when I was training you. You never did master it either." Regal said.

"Yeah. Thanks Raine, I feel much better." the General said.

"What happened? I admit I have gotten a lot better, especially with the Unicorn Horn…." Raine said still amazed.

"Same sort of thing when we helped that tree, except in this case, you directed that energy at me and used what was in the jewel." the General said.

"What did you do back there that had Kratos spare your life?" Zelos asked.

"I made the jewel link with the mana that Derris Kharlan is made of. If I had died, then the jewel would have exploded, making any mana nearby also explode. Sorry if I scared everyone, but I serious felt it was better that everyone died instead of them winning and everyone suffering under Cruxis thumb." the General said as Raine helped him to his feet, and then hugged him rather hard, which he did the same, but less strongly.

"You were sure he would keep you alive." Presea said.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I am sure that was my only chance to do that." the General said. "Hopefully we don't get captured again, otherwise I will be in trouble."

"Let's go before they realize we have escaped." Lloyd said.

They headed back and over to what they sure was the way out.

"What the? That's weird. This is a transporter, right?" Lloyd asked as nothing happened.

"There may be a problem with its destination." Raine said.

"Man, what can we do now? We can't stay here." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, I'll fly around and have a look." Colette said.

"Okay, don't do anything dangerous." Lloyd said.

"I know." Colette said.

They watched her more of less buzz around the room and look at a few things before heading up more to see if there was anything up there.

"Is she going to be alright?" Lloyd asked.

"Let's let her handle it for now." Raine said.

She flew way up top and found a platform behind a small wall with boxes in the area.

"Hmm, this box must be in the way." Colette said as she moved a few of them and then stepped on it. "That should do it!"

They were still waiting at the bottom and went on the defensive when the warp activated and then she showed up.

"That was fast." Lloyd said as he put his swords away.

"It looks like the problem was resolved. What was it Colette?" Raine asked.

"There was a box in the way Professor." Colette said.

"Let's go." Lloyd said.

They all got on and ended up top where Colette pointed out the box. They all got down behind the boxes and looked out at the city, finding lots of angels around.

"Whoa! They're all angels!" Lloyd said.

"City doesn't look that much different. Hate the fact I can't remember why I was really up here, much less where I went." the General muttered.

"We are going to get caught if we keep wandering around here." Lloyd said.

"You're right. We'll all have to pretend to be Colette's prisoners." Raine said. "She should be fine because she is an angel."

"Okay." Lloyd said as Colette brought her wings out.

"No matter where you look, it is just angels, angels, angels." Lloyd said. "And they are all like a bunch of weird dolls."

"Dolls?" Presea asked confused.

"True, you can't tell what they are thinking." Genis said.

"It is hard to believe they are actually half-elves. Just like the Professor and Genis." Lloyd said.

"Am I, the same?" Presea asked.

"What?" Lloyd and Genis asked.

"Why would you say that?" the General asked.

"They remind me of myself." Presea said.

"Before we helped you regain your true self, you were unfortunately like them." Raine said.

"Am I, human?" Presea asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course you are human." Lloyd said.

"Yeah." Genis said.

"I wonder…" Presea said.

"If you are feeling sad, confused, anger, all those different emotions, then yes, you are alive." the General said. "And you are human."

"I see." Presea said with a small smile.

"There is something strange about this city." Sheena said. "But I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Dull is the word I use." the General said.

"There are many people here, but there is no feeling of actual daily life." Regal said. "That is probably why."

"Yeah, it is like they are all dead." Sheena said. "There is no feeling at all."

"So it would seem." Regal said.

"What Cruxis is doing is just wrong." Sheena stated.

"It looks like all of the angels have lost their souls." Raine said.

"Right, that's a good word to describe it." Sheena said.

"Living for countless years, unable to even think. They can't feel happiness anymore." Colette said sadly. "It is too sad."

"After looking at these guys in this city, I am so glad you didn't become an angel." Lloyd said.

The angels actually seemed to ignore them, and deciding that it would be best to avoid them in a talking fashion, they did some exploring, just in case it was easy to find the Mana Fragment. In one room, they found a black chest.

"Hey, the Nebilim's Key is vibrating." Lloyd said.

"Then this is…" Genis said.

"Okay, let's try opening it." Lloyd said.

"Strange, for a city that is suppose to be holy, even though we know otherwise, they have a evil and cursed weapon here." the General said as the treasure had a Devil's Arm for Regal.

They left not finding anything else and went into another door finding themselves in a storage facility of sorts.

"Hi, could I please have a fragment of mana?" Colette asked.

"Fragments of mana are no longer being distributed. Return to your area." the angel on duty said.

"You won't, give us one?" Lloyd asked.

"A human?" the angel said with confusing and surprise.

"These are the subjects needed for the Cruxis Crystal research." Raine said thinking up something quick on the spot.

"Hi-Exsphere research? I see, now that you mention it, I've heard that research involving humans were being conducted." the angel said.

"Yes, exactly. And we require a fragment of mana for that purpose." Raine stated.

"Understood, then please show me your identification." the angel said.

"Do we need that?" Zelos asked.

"Of course." the angel said.

A projector nearby suddenly lit up and Kratos appeared in a shadowy form on it.

"Lord Kratos!" the angel exclaimed.

"We need a fragment of mana for the ritual of the Chosen." Kratos said. "I've sent a courier over to pick it up."

"Understood." the angel said as Kratos faded.

"Yeah that. That's us!" Lloyd said.

"Are you saying your Lord Kratos's couriers?" the angel asked.

"Yeah!" Lloyd said.

"Silence human!" Raine said.

"We're with Kratos." Colette said.

"But just a moment ago, you said you were going to use it for hi-Exsphere research…." the angel said.

"That's right. And it just so happens that it's also needed in the ritual so we came to retrieve it." Raine stated. "Please hurry."

"But, without identification…" the angel said. "Besides, you seem to be of the Desian Class, and have humans among you."

"While you are complaining about these little nit picky details, you're keeping Yggdrasill waiting. Do you want to tick him off?" Lloyd said.

"That's right. Lord Yggdrasill is scary if you cross him." Genis said.

"A…all right." the angel said with fear as he flew away and got it. "Make sure you get it to them!"

They left with Raine doing a great job of being a taskmaster, as it were. Once outside and away from some of the angels.

"I don't believe it. It took everything I had, including biting the inside of my lip to keep from laughing. That was beyond stupid easy." the General said.

"Indeed. The lack of emotion and soul seems to have made the angels here extremely arrogant and oblivions." Regal said.

"We have it finally, that is all that matters." Raine said. "Now our trouble is getting out of here."

Not seeing anywhere else to go, they headed up the moving walkway to the next section. They found themselves in a dome of sort, where there was circular walkways to other areas of the city, and teleporters, along with a view of space and the stars.

"Hey, look at that!" Genis said.

"A giant, transporter perhaps?" Raine said seeing the large one on another circular platform across from them.

"Maybe we use that to get back to the ground." Lloyd said.

They headed over and were stopped by a armored angel.

"Wait. Show your identification." the angel said.

"Gah! Identification again!" Lloyd said.

"You. You're human!" the angel said.

"He is being transported for an experimentation. Excuse us." Raine said.

They walked off to another circular platform to talk without being overheard.

"We don't have any identification." Colette said.

"How are we suppose to get back to the ground?" Genis asked.

"That can't be their only method of transportation." Zelos said. "If that thing breaks, they're screwed."

"Yes. General, how did you…" Raine began.

"I had help. Mostly identification that got me around, a map and a few other things. Never got the story, but there was an angel that lived with us and helped us because he fell in love with a human. Both unfortunately were killed sometime later…" the General said sadly. "And I have never been back here since. And I have no idea where the stuff I had ended up."

"We'll just have to keep looking around." Raine said.

"And avoid getting caught." Lloyd said.

Not being able to head to the area opposite of the giant transporter, they continued on to the next section. They found several computer systems on the walls in the next area and went to the last one to avoid being seen. Raine was able to contain her excitement as she was able to access and understand the computer.

"This seems to be this city's databank." Raine said with suppressed excitement.

"Professor, can you operate it?" Lloyd asked.

"And hopefully get some answers to the questions we have concerning what the different angels have been talking about as well?" the General asked.

"I'll try." Raine said as she typed away. "Got it! Now we can get data from this terminal."

They learned information about Derris Kharlan, something called the World prolongation Project and the Eternal Sword, which she read aloud.

"That is some pretty mind numbing stuff." Lloyd said.

"We've obtained some very valuable information." Raine said. "We shouldn't stay here any longer. Let's hurry and get out of here while we can."

They headed away and Raine decided to try another one because it was different in appearance. However, it didn't start up.

"It doesn't work?" Colette said as she walked up, tripped and hit the machine.

"Oh, it started up." Raine said after the machine seemed to sort circuit back to life.

"That's our Colette!" Zelos said with a laugh.

"Such strange and uncanny luck." the General said.

"I'm so glad I didn't break it." Colette said.

"No, you broke it, but back into working." the General said.

Raine read off that it said a terminal to the surface was in the main area. Then it said something about an emergency route and it's location at the rear of the Idea District while it is under maintenance while showing a map location.

"Okay, let's use that emergency route thing." Lloyd said.

They headed that direction and got on the moving platform that took them over.

"It looks like this is the emergency exit." Colette said.

"Okay, let's go before anyone sees us…" Lloyd said.

"No, it looks like they already found us." Regal said.

"That's them!" a armored angel in charge yelled while flying with a few more behind him.

"You're the ones pretending to be working with Lord Kratos!" of the angels yelled.

"It is the Chosen! The Chosen of Mana has escaped!" another angel yelled.

"You better back off!" the General yelled as he held up his jewel. "I will use this!"

"By the Goddess! It's the Osterhagen Jewel!" the lead angel yelled.

"Then that is General Prime!" another angel yelled.

"Lord Kratos said that killing the General would kill us all because he linked the jewel to Derris Kharlan!" another angel yelled.

"Wait, Lord Kratos said that jewel was glowing…" another angel said.

They all turned to see the jewel, only to find no one was there anymore.

"Dammit! I will go after them. You, report this to Lord Yggdrasill!" the lead angel said.

They exited the teleporter and found themselves in what was best described as a run down science and laboratory room. And it was small. Plus, most of the area looked like a lab or former science building as the continued on. Not sure where to go, they continued around, fighting the different machines they came across and eventually ended up in a room with no gravity.

"Whoa, I'm floating!" Lloyd said as he did just that.

"So, this is weightlessness." Raine said fascinated as she slowly moved through the air like everyone else.

"I got to sleep once while in a area of no gravity. Best sleep I ever got." the General said as he put his hand to the wall and kept himself there.

"What is weightlessness?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, on the ground, the mana from Gnome, the Summon Spirit of Earth, gives rise to the effect known as gravity." Genis said.

"The reason we fall to the ground from high places is because Gnome's power pulls at us." Raine said. "But this place is so far from the ground, that Gnome's power doesn't reach."

"We are out in space. If we found a window, we should be able to see the planet, Sylvarant. Or Tethe'alla depending on what world we are above." the General said. "I know there is one, somewhere."

"Oh, so this is why we are floating around." Lloyd said. "He had an annoying attitude, but I guess Gnome's a pretty important Summon Spirit."

"Be careful and move slowly." Raine said as they did just that and moved forward. "Once you start moving, you won't stop until you hit something."

"Yahoo! This is fun!" Zelos said as he floated by rather quickly and hit the far wall with a cry and then floated back past them. "Augh!"

"I'll be careful." Lloyd said.

It took them awhile, bouncing off walls and objects to get themselves to the other side of the room and through another doorway, but they finally got there and did so without getting injured. Raine found a computer and shut it down when she saw the lock sign on it, figuring it was important. Not having anywhere else to go in the room, they headed back the way they came. After more wandering around, they came and found around console where she deactivated the lock on it as well. They spent a good hour looking around, and Raine gathering a few items scattered around along with computer parts to look at and such, before finding they had no where else to go. Raine suspected that they had to go back to the weightless room and see if there was a way out in there and did locate a elevator system they took. It took them to another weightless room and eventually they left it to continue on. Eventually, after wandering around through different elevators and going different paths, they found a Elevator Key. They found the elevator and used the key, going in to see a large black square and a couple of console that Raine began working on. They went down, found a hallway just like the others and followed it to a warp portal.

"I think we have come down quite a ways." Lloyd said.

"Sure feels like it." the General said.

"Yeah, it is a small difference, but I can feel the mana has lessened." Genis said.

"I do not have that bad feeling like before." Presea said.

"You mean about the dead feeling, right?" the General asked as Presea nodded.

"The question is now, will Cruxis let us leave? If fact, it is very disturbing that they haven't stopped us so far." Raine said.

"It is just a little further. Let us be careful and keep going." Presea said.

They ended up just above the lighted area where the blue sword was. Getting off the glowing platform that warped them down, they headed around cautiously and started towards the exit.

"Hey, this is the sword Yggdrasill struck me with…" Lloyd said.

"That's the Eternal Sword, isn't it?" Raine said.

"It would make sense with all that we have learned. I believe it is." the General said.

"Considering how it looks and where it is, it would have to be. There is no known blacksmith that could come close to creating such a weapon." Regal said.

"Even with everything I have heard and learn, that can't be the Eternal Sword." Zelos said scoffing. "Nobody'd leave a sword that important in a place like this."

"They would if it can't be touched by anyone but the person that owns it." the General said. "Much like my jewel, only I can use it and wield it."

"We won't know for sure until we try." Genis said.

"We should take it with us to Heimdall and show it to the Elder." Lloyd said.

"Good idea Lloyd. We would know for sure then." Genis said.

Lloyd turned back to it and started forward when voice spoke.

"You have not the right." it stated.

Lloyd walked forward and was knocked back on his butt.

"Ow, what happened?!" Lloyd said.

"A waste of effort." Yggdrasill said from the platform above.

"Yggdrasill!" Lloyd growled as he got to his feet.

"The Eternal Sword cannot be touched by those who lack the right." Yggdrasill said.

"The right?" Lloyd asked.

"He must be talking about the pact with Origin! That's the sword Yggdrasill tricked Origin into giving him!" Sheena said as Yggdrasill laughed.

"You really are a pathetic bunch. It matters not. Origin, is under Kratos's seal. Either way, it is impossible for you to wield that sword." Yggdrasill said. "And without the power of the Eternal Sword, you cannot reunite the worlds."

"Ah-ha!" the General exclaimed as he pointed a finger. "Now we know it is entirely possible to bring them back together! And how to do it! You loose you arrogant ass! We will not only save and bring both worlds back together, but we will put you down for everyone that has been caused pain because of your selfish actions!"

"Yeah!" Lloyd said in agreement.

"You will fail for your journey has been futile since it started." Yggdrasill stated with a laugh.

"We are being futile? You're the one who's making futile attempts to bring back the dead!" Lloyd stated. "Besides, what does splitting the world in two even have to do with that?!"

"The worlds still exist only because they were separated into two." Yggdrasill said.

"No! It is because of being split in two that there's not enough mana, and countless people are suffering!" Lloyd stated.

"Think for a moment, why is there a shortage of mana? Well? What do you think, my fellow kinsman?" Yggdrasill said before sneering at one person. "And you General, are not a fellow kinsman. You are the worst betrayer off all three worlds."

"Yeah, I am a backstabber." the General said sarcastically. "You keep thinking that every time you look into a mirror."

Yggdrasill only grunted before pointing at Genis.

"Answer the question Genis Sage. Why is there so little mana left?" Yggdrasill asked.

"It's because the magi-technology that was developed used a large consumption of mana." Genis said.

"Yes, and that magi-technology lead to a great war." Yggdrasill said. "War consumes an abhorrent amount of mana."

"Don't change the subject." Lloyd said. "There is a mana shortage because you won't let the Great Seed germinate."

"I am not changing the subject. Even if the Giant Tree were to be revived, another war would make it wither and die." Yggdrasill said.

"Yeah, a war that you keep continuing." the General said with distain. "Both worlds, more Tethe'alla than Sylvarant, are just ready for the wrong moment to happen and then they will be at war. It's amazing that someone didn't already start a mass revolt against the Desians."

"If both worlds had stayed together, war would have surely taken place almost immediately." Yggdrasill said with a growl. "That is why I split them in two. It isolated the powers that caused the foolish Kharlan War."

"I see. By alternating between prosperity and dearth, the development of magi-technology is subdued." Raine said. "So that was your plan."

"Although at the moment, Tethe'alla has prospered for a little too long. I am sure that if it hadn't you wouldn't have been such a pain General, nor be so close to using magi-technology yourself." Yggdrasill said.

"So what if I use computer systems. Sybak has some and so does Altamira. If you are meaning something else, then you got your information wrong." the General stated. "Unless you mean this necklace…."

"That, in the right hands, has the power of the Mana Cannon, if not more." Yggdrasill said. "And you were foolishly willing to use it to destroy Derris Kharlan, which would in turn destroy both worlds, leaving no one alive!"

"Better that than everyone living in subjugation because of you and Cruxis." the General growled. "You want this jewel for selfish purposes. To conquer."

"Yeah. You are sacrificing everything and everyone, including the Great Seed just to save Martel." Lloyd said.

"That is right. The same way you abandoned the declining world of Sylvarant in order to save Colette." Yggdrasill said.

"Nice try. But we already know the moment she had been taken away as a new body for your sister, we would have been killed, Sylvarant would still be declining and eventually so would Tethe'alla as you and Cruxis enjoyed having Martel back before going on your plans to take total and complete control of both worlds, subjugating all and killing those who stood against you." the General yelled.

"You people are so diluted in your thinking…" Yggdrasill said. "This way is the only way…"

"No it is not!" Genis exclaimed. "There is a way and we know what we are doing is right! You're just a pathetic coward you gave up!"

"I am trying to create a world without discrimination." Yggdrasill stated. "The solution is to make everyone become the same."

"Your world involves the genocide of anyone who isn't a half-elf." the General growled. "If everyone is a half-elf, there is no reason to fight or have hate anymore. What I am doing is a better way, even if it takes longer to achieve."

"None of you can understand what really needs to be done. You are all fools who refuse to listen to reason and give up your futile efforts. You deserve to die with the others. It is unfortunately going to take longer to complete what needs to be done, but at least you will all be out of the way to make sure what needs to be accomplished will happen." Yggdrasill said as he dropped down in front of them by the sword. "However, first, hand over the Chosen."

"Screw you." the General said as he pointed his sword and kept Colette behind him. "You have to go through me and the rest of us. And despite what you think, if need be, I will make sure I take you with me if I die."

The fight didn't last very long, mostly because even after taking a rather hard hit, the General did get close and slammed Yggdrasill with his Chaos Blade attack that knocked the man backwards over the sword. Colette dropped to her knees moments after looking hurt and ready to pass out.

"Colette!" Lloyd yelled as the General, though having trouble standing, brushed off Raine as he kept ready to move the moment Yggdrasill got up attacked them again.

Yggdrasill got up and started forward when Genis hit him in the side where he was already holding himself with a fire attack, bringing him to his knees. The General dropped to his as he wiped blood from his left eye.

"Llord Yggdrasill!" Pronyma yelled as she appeared and saw what happened. "You little vermin! You may be one of us, but you shall pay for your treachery!"

A dark attack of some sort appeared as her funny cape spread out before her and powered up. The General fell short of knocking Genis aside as Yggdrasill did it himself, for reasons no one knew, taking the hit from her.

"W….why?" Genis asked confused.

"L…..Lord Yggdrasill!" Pronyma asked from behind him.

"Pronyma! Why are you here?" Yggdrasill asked as he stood.

"Sir. Ah, new activity in regards to that certain matter has…." Pronyma said carefully.

"Understood." Yggdrasill said as the General managed to get to his feet with Sheena's help, leaving a good pool of blood at his feet as he lifted his sword. "Not always is there a way to save everyone. Remember that. Lloyd, the path you seek is nothing but an illusion."

They both vanished as the General dropped to his knees, taking Sheena with him as Raine ran over and started to help.

"Why did he let us go?" Lloyd asked confused.

"It can't be….." Genis said as he picked up something familiar off the ground. "It can't be…."

"What's wrong Genis?" Presea asked concerned as she walked over.

"N…nothing." Genis said as he hid the flute.

"We must treat Colette and the General as quickly as possible. The rest of you I can take care of as well once I have been able to get them both well enough to not worry." Raine said as Regal and Zelos helped lift the General to his feet so he could walk.

They left quickly and headed straight for Altessa's place, getting there with no troubles. When they entered, Regal and Zelos took the General to the other room and laid him down, which took some work because he pass out shortly after they landed.

"Altessa!" Lloyd asked as the man walked into the room with Tabatha.

"What's wrong?" Altessa asked as the others came into the house.

"Colette's collapsed!" Lloyd said.

He followed as the others went into the room with the beds and place her on a bed near the General.

"We have the necessary items to cure her. Please, save her." Raine said. "I can't do anything or I would have, and I need to work on him."

"But if you found out how to cure her, what can I do?" Altessa asked.

"We need you to make something called a Rune Crest!" Raine said. "I remember the process as described in the book and wrote it down on the trip here."

"LET US HURRY MASTER." Tabatha said as Altessa took the paper.

"All right, everyone else go outside." Altessa said as Raine sat down on the other side of the bed and began fixing the General, who was in worse shape than she thought.

The others were more of less wandering around in the main room, waiting and or eating to pass the time.

"I wonder if Colette is going to be okay." Lloyd said.

"We've done everything we can. Aren't you worried about the General?" Sheena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I have no doubts that the Professor will save him. She won't stop until she is sure he will live and I doubt the General would let something like those injuries be what kills him." Lloyd said.

"He has been injured much more seriously before." Presea said.

"Yes. He told us a story about how that happened during one of our camp outs after he was recovering from a lesser injury at that time." Regal said.

"Yeah, there should be nothing to worry about." Sheena said, more to herself as she realized things.

"Sheena is right Lloyd. We just have to wait and hope for the best. Now have something to eat and calm down." Zelos said.

"I can't eat at a time like this!" Lloyd said as he looked away at the wall and crossed his arms.

"Don't say that. How about some carrots? Or a potato?" Zelos asked. "The General likes carrots."

"Indeed. He usually ends up being the one to have the last one." Regal said.

"I really don't want any." Lloyd said.

"Hey, what is with you and Genis? Why are you acting so gloomy?" Zelos asked.

"Yes, what's wrong Genis?" Mithos asked.

"Mithos….actually…um…" Genis said a bit unsure as he turned to his friend.

"TREAMENT IS COMPLETE." Tabatha said as she, Altessa and Raine walked out.

"How's Colette?!" Lloyd asked.

"She's sleeping now. When she awakens, her body will be back to normal." Altessa said. "And the Cruxis Crystal should be fully controlled by the Rune Crest."

"That's good to hear." Presea said.

"What about the General?" Sheena asked.

"He's must be fine." Lloyd said.

"What makes you say that?" Sheena asked. "You've been out here the entire time with us."

"The Professor isn't crying." Lloyd said. "She's smiling."

"Huh, for someone I was sure was completely clueless to love, you sure surprised me Lloyd." Zelos said.

"What does that mean? I know what love is." Lloyd said.

"Any yet, you are still clueless." the General muttered as he held the doorway while standing.

"General, you should be resting…" Raine said as she grabbed him.

"I would be, but nature calls." the General said as she nodded and helped him towards the doorway at the back of the room and said something about wanting to keep his dignity.

"I'm glad to see him up again. Even more so for Colette, now that she doesn't need to suffer anymore." Lloyd said.

"Okay then! Let's have a dinner in celebration of Colette's full recovery!" Zelos said.

"And the General surviving." Sheena said.

"Well that was a given." Zelos said. "I seriously doubt death can take that man until he gets together with Raine and finishes a few other things on his list."

"Agh! Can't you say something about women without thinking with that part of your body?!" Sheena exclaimed.

"What? I was taking about him getting married and seeing all those people he saved see true freedom." Zelos said. "Let's get cooking!"

"What's with you and wanting to eat so much?" Lloyd asked.

"Cause we are best friends, right?" Zelos said while hugging him from behind. "I'm worried about you. You've got to be tired."

"It looks like you're good friends." Mithos said.

"Yep! Doesn't it though?" Zelos asked while still hugging Lloyd.

"Are you tired too Genis?" Mithos asked as Zelos went back to the table.

"Mithos, we're friends, right?" Genis asked.

"What? Of course, what are you talking about?" Mithos asked.

"We're really friends, right?" Genis asked, again.

"Y…yeah…" Mithos said.

"I believe you, okay?" Genis said.

Dinner was made and there was a lot of it. After sleeping for an hour, the General got up, after dinner was made, and ate a lot. Raine was slightly worried, but he didn't get sick and Sheena had to ask where he was putting it all. He only shrugged as he kept eating with the others. Lloyd ate some before starting to nod off every so often.

"Now I feel sleepy all of the sudden. I'm going to bed." Lloyd said.

"It's not good for your digestion if you sleep right after eating." Raine said.

"Are you alright? Your fatigue may have finally caught up with you." Regal said.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to go lie down for awhile." Lloyd said as he excused himself.

Lloyd more or less awoke later, but felt really strange.

"My body! I can't move!" Lloyd said to himself as he tried to wake up and finally did, finding Yuan standing over him with a ball of energy in his hand pointed at his chest.

"Do you want to meet your father?" Yuan asked, surprising Lloyd further.

"What have you done with my dad?!" Lloyd asked as Yuan stopped the ball of energy and beamed away.

He got up and walked outside, finding Yuan, four Renegade guards and Kratos. Two of the guards were by the doorway and held their swords at him while the other two were with Kratos, back in his blue armor behind Yuan with their swords at him.

"Kratos! The Renegades and Cruxis are enemies, aren't they?!" Lloyd asked. "So why?...."

"Quiet." Yuan said. "Of course, the drug should have everyone sleeping soundly."

"Drug?!" Lloyd said before turning angry. "Where is my dad?! If you have done anything to my dad, I'll tear every last one of you to pieces!"

"Now, now. Is that the way to act when you're about to meet your father for the first time?" Yuan asked.

"So it was you. You were the assassin that tried to kill me at Hima." Kratos said.

"Kratos, if you value your sons life at all, you will do as we say." Yuan said as he turned to him.

"What are you, talking about?" Lloyd asked confused.

"Release Origin's seal. Otherwise, Lloyd will die right here." Yuan stated.

"No, Kratos can't be my dad." Lloyd said in disbelief. "I c….I can't believe that! I won't believe that!"

"How does it feel to have your own son reject you like that?" Yuan asked as Kratos only grunted. "I guess from your attitude, you don't plan on releasing Origin. If that is the way it is going to be, then you will just have to die!"

"One move, and your son dies!" the guard said as he poked Lloyd with the sword.

"You changed once you got a family. Just like that time fifteen years ago. When Anna was transformed into a monster, you lost your ability to fight back." Yuan said.

"What?" Lloyd said.

"If she hadn't been together with you, she would have never turned out like that." Yuan said. "Such an unfortunate woman."

Lloyd walked forward only to be knocked down by a hit to his back. He ignored it and got up as he pulled his sword and swung at Yuan, who moved out of the way.

"Don't mock mom!" Lloyd shouted.

Yuan fired off some electrical blast that Kratos took as he got in the way.

"Kratos?" Lloyd said in confusion and shock.

"Are you alright? Good…" Kratos said as he stayed kneeling on the ground before falling back and passing out.

Lloyd screamed rather loudly and didn't hear the door to the house open, and neither did anyone else. The two guards did turn as they heard metal on metal and when they turned, both got smacked into the face hard enough it knocked them out instantly when the bottom of the handles to the General's swords smacked them in the faces.

"What the hell is going on? People are trying to sleep." the General said, wearing only his light button up shirt he slept in along with loose cloth pants.

Colette also came out and rubbed her eyes.

"Lloyd! What's wrong? What's going on?!" Colette asked.

"What am I…what am I suppose to believe?!" Lloyd said while holding his head.

"Lloyd, calm down!" Colette said.

"Yuan, you better have a good explanation for this." the General growled while putting his sword back together as Yuan backed up from Kratos's body a few steps. "Wait, why is he here?"

"Lloyd!" Colette yelled with concern.

"It's not true!" Lloyd said shaking his head. "Kratos can't be…."

"If he is dead Lloyd, I'm sorry. But he stated he was our enemy several times. I know he really wanted Colette and Yuan came to stop him…" the General began as he lowered his sword thinking the wrong thing entirely.

"That isn't what is going on!" Lloyd shouted. "This man, who betrayed us, made Colette suffer, he couldn't possibly be, my dad…."

"What?" the General muttered thinking he heard wrong.

"Lloyd, don't loose sight of who you are!" Colette said. "No matter who your parents are, no matter your background, you're still you!"

"I'm….me?" Lloyd said.

"You're the one who told me, no matter what I look like, even if I become and angel, I am still me. And don't forget, Kratos saved you." Colette said.

"Yeah, you're right." Lloyd said as he knelt down. "Thanks."

Kratos grunted but did little else. The General was so confused he could only scratch his head as he tried to think of what was happening and got nowhere. And he couldn't think of what he should ask or say at the moment either.

"But I still can't call you dad." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd…" Colette said.

"I hate what you, what Cruxis does. Too many people have died. People from Sylvarant, people from Tethe'alla. Desians and Renegades, and members of Cruxis. They're all victims. I refuse to accept the idea that it is okay to sacrifice people for a cause. It is not okay to lose any life. No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying. I won't sacrifice the world to save Colette. I'm not giving up until I find a way for everyone to live." Lloyd said.

The door opened and Mithos walked out.

"Wow, that was an amazingly corny speech. Congratulations." Mithos said.

"Mithos?" Lloyd said.

"Guess we are were a bit loud." the General said. "Why would you say that about Lloyd?"

Colette was shocked when Mithos smiled and then blasted the General to the side, knocking him out cold. He walked forward and shot the two downed guards followed by the other two when they tried to run. He then shot Yuan as well, who didn't die but landed a few feet away.

"Did you think I didn't notice what was going on? How pathetic." Mithos said. "I had Pronyma keep tabs on Kratos, since it seemed he was leaking information to Lloyd's group."

"Dammit! Yggdrasill! How the hell did you find out?" Yuan asked as he slowly tried to sit up.

"What?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"That was a pretty amusing scheme you had going. Hard to believe those filthy Renegades that were always getting in my way, were actually lead by you." Mithos said as he kicked Yuan a few times. "If it wasn't for my sister's wishes to spare your life. I'd kill you right now."

Mithos laughed really hard and long as he kicked Yuan several times more.

"Stop it! What are you?....." Lloyd said as Mithos kept kicking.

The others all ran outside and saw what was happening. Raine quickly ran to the General's side, finding him injured again and a blast mark on his chest.

"What's going on?!" Altessa exclaimed.

"Mithos….so it is true…" Genis said.

"What's true? That you shouldn't have trust me?" Mithos asked with some sarcasm. "Good guess Genis! Because I didn't trust you either!"

Mithos raised his hand and shot Presea, who was too surprised and scared to move, only for the attack to hit Altessa when he got in the way.

"MITHOS….SAVED ME…" Tabatha said.

"Shut up!!" Mithos yelled as he shot her.

She hit the house and landed on her back, stuttering out the same words over and over.

"How could you do that?! You even risked your life to save her!" Raine exclaimed as she held the barely awake General.

"Mithos, why?!" Genis yelled. "Why are you doing this?! How could you hurt Tabatha and Altessa! You got along so well with them!"

"Tabatha! That doll looks so disturbingly like my sister…" Mithos said with distain. "I never could stand her! She is a failed vessel who could never accept my sisters soul! Just looking at her make me sick!"

"You little bastard! How dare you betray my best friend!" Lloyd yelled in rage as he sent a Demon Fang attack that Mithos didn't see, hitting him hard enough he dropped to his knees beside Yuan.

"Lloyd, stop!" Genis said getting in the way of another possible attack. "Please! You're both my friends!"

Pronyma suddenly appeared on Yuan's other side.

"Lord Yggdrasill, your wounds are not yet healed. Please, leave this to the angels." Pronyma said.

Mithos stood and changed to look like the Yggdrasill they knew and fought recently.

"All right." Mithos Yggdrasill said.

He, Kratos and Yggdrasill lifted into the air and vanished as three angels appeared.

"Out of the way!" Lloyd yelled.

It was a bad time for those angels to attack, because everyone, some more than others, were pissed. In the end, the three angels went down hard and brutally, mostly by Lloyd's constant swings. The General did not participate, which irked him to no measure, but only stayed out because Raine ordered him to. After they were gone, they heard Yggdrasill speak.

"No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying?" Yggdrasill said mockingly. "What do you think those Exspheres are that you are using?"

Raine went straight to helping Altessa since he was the most injured at the moment as they others kept watch for the most part.

"Tabatha…" Presea said as they looked at her, not being able to do anything as she continued to repeat the same words, Welcome please state, in clipped and stuttered words. "I am so sorry. I failed to protect you…"

Lloyd walked over to Yuan finding the man was conscious.

"Are you alright?" Lloyd asked.

"With this, all of our efforts have been rendered useless…" Yuan said as he stayed kneeling.

"You planned to form a pact with Origin and use the Eternal Sword." Lloyd said.

"Correct. And then, we would use the Mana Cannon to destroy that infernal tower…" Yuan said. "Allowing the Great Seed to sprout. That was our plan. Upon learning of your existence from a Desian insider. I was certain I would be able to force Kratos to participate."

"You…didn't approve of Mithos's Age of Half-elves?" Lloyd asked.

"That plan was a the result of a twisted perception of Martel's last wish. It's not what she truly desired." Yuan said. "I prefer General Prime's version. And I think she would like it too."

"What was Martel's last wish?" Colette asked.

"She said she wanted to see a world free from discrimination." Yuan said as he got up.

"You shouldn't move." Lloyd said.

"No, there is no time." Yuan said as he started walking away. "I must evacuate the Renegades before they are killed by Yggdrasill. Hopefully, everyone that was coming from Tethe'alla has already arrived. Those that haven't, I will send away from the other side before it is too late."

"Wait. Is Kratos really the only one who can release Origin's seal?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. The seal will be released upon freeing the mana from his body." Yuan said.

"If he does that, he's likely to lose his life." Regal said.

"Yes. The seal is based on his own life." Yuan said.

"Kratos….life…" Lloyd said shocked. "Are you saying we have to trade his life in order to get the Eternal Sword?!"

"Lloyd, you won't be able to use the Eternal Sword." Yuan said turning to face him. "It doesn't not require the power of a summoner. You must merely be acknowledged by Origin. However, there is one thing you cannot do anything about."

"What do you mean? Yggdrasill, Mithos, said that too." Lloyd said.

"Only half-elves can wield it." Yuan said. "That sword was created by Origin for Mithos."

"What?!" Lloyd said as Yuan left.

"The General could do it." Regal said.

"Oh yeah. He could." Lloyd said as he lifted his head.

"Oh, Lloyd…" Altessa said as he saw him by his head as Raine continued to heal him.

"Don't talk! Don't push yourself!" Lloyd said.

"Altessa saved me!" Colette said. "Please, Professor! Please save him!"

"I'm doing everything I can." Raine said as gave Colette a small smile.

"Mithos, why? Why did he do this?" Genis asked.

They eventually brought Altessa, the General and Tabatha into the house. Raine worked on the General again for a bit and then they all went back to sleep. In the morning, Tabatha hadn't unfortunately changed any. The General was up and about, but not as fast as usual. Altessa was in one of the beds still recovering. Raine was the last to come out of the house that morning.

"Is Altessa, going to be alright?" Presea asked with concern.

"I managed to administer first aid using the Unicorn Horn." Raine said. "But we should bring a doctor as soon as we can."

"Yeah, unlike us, Altessa isn't using an Exsphere." Zelos said. "Healing arts won't be very effective."

"I know a good doctor." Sheena said. "We called him from Flanoir when our chief suffered a serious illness."

"Let's go there, Lloyd. Let's call the doctor for Altessa." Colette said.

"Okay, Flanoir it is! Let's go!" Lloyd said.

They packed up and headed for Flanoir, flying obviously since they had little choice otherwise. They stopped at Mizuho so Sheena could inform her people of what was happening with Yuan and such. They more or less waiting at the front arch for her to return since it wouldn't take but a few minutes.

"Lloyd, you don't like girls like Princess Hilda, don't you?" Colette asked with concern, sadness and not looking at Lloyd face.

"Huh? Well, she is pretty." Lloyd said.

"I knew it!" Colette said with distain.

"But you know Colette, you are cuter than she is." Lloyd said.

"Really? Really, really?" Colette asked nervously and a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah. Zelos keeps telling me that beautiful women just seem to gather around me." Lloyd said as he noticed the General look at them with a raised eyebrow. "When I was going to school back the in village, I was too embarrassed to say anything about it, but I actually wanted to join the Professor Raine fan club!"

"Oh, I see…" Colette said.

"Sheena has her quirks, but she has a great feminine side, and Presea is cute when she smiles, you know?" Lloyd said.

"So, it doesn't matter to you…" Colette said sadly.

"Huh? What doesn't?" Lloyd asked confused.

"That is all I needed the hear!" Colette yelled loud enough everyone heard it. "I have learned quite well that you are just like Zelos!"

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean Colette?" Zelos asked hurt as she stomped off.

"What was that about?" Lloyd wondered.

"What was that about?" Raine wondered. "Why is Colette angry?"

"Yeah, Colette is rarely angry." Genis said.

"Yes. I would ask, but I suspect she would rather not answer." Regal said.

"They were talking about, women." Presea said.

"Smooth Lloyd. You are so dense I'd laugh if it wasn't so sad." the General said while putting a hand on the guys shoulder and bowing his head after coming over to the him, where the two had been talking just outside the village. "Forgive me Lloyd, but you are a real idiot."

"What the hell does that mean?" Lloyd asked apparently annoyed and insulted while still confused.

"Colette….." the General began before closing his mouth. "I wish I knew who to blame this on, but considering what we just learned, assuming that Kratos truly is your father, it must mean that not all of your genetics have truly kicked in. Considering I am part angel as well, I didn't get interested in girls till after I turned twenty. Might take you that long as well."

"Now I am even more confused than before." Lloyd said as he dropped his head when the General walked away.

The entered the city, finding it snowing a lot as usual, and someone missing.

"Hmm? Where's Zelos?" Lloyd asked.

"What is wrong with him?! Why is he wandering off at a time like this?!" Sheena yelled.

"Unfortunately, knowing him, he chasing skirts." the General muttered as Sheena rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Look on the bright side, at least he isn't chasing us girls then." Raine said.

"You just got someone to protect you." Sheena said in a huff as she crossed her arms.

"If anything became physical, though highly unlikely, I can take care of myself." Raine said. "But I usually just ignore Zelos."

"You do know you can hit him." the General said. "I think Presea just ignores him as well."

"Enough about Zelos. Let's get to that doctor!" Lloyd said as they followed him. "Why this doctor anyway?"

"There is a lot of doctors in Tethe'alla, but if you want someone with skills you can trust, then this guy here is the best." Sheena said. "Raine was able to do a great job with what she did, now it is up to a doctor to finish the injury."

"Where is this doctor anyway?" Lloyd asked as they got turned around like a few other people in the town as a massive gust of snow came through for a moment, blinding everyone.

"He should be just up ahead, after we all turn around." Sheena said.

"Brr, cold, cold, cold." Lloyd said as he shivered and held his hands under his pits.

"You are such a wimp Lloyd." Genis said shaking his head.

"I'm freezing as well here." the General said as his teeth chattered as he did the same as Lloyd was. "Am I know I am not a wimp."

"Yeah, it doesn't matter if I am a wimp or not. It is still cold." Lloyd stated.

"The temperature, is much lower than it was before when we were here." Presea said also holding her arms close as basically everyone but one person was doing.

"Just don't think about it." Genis said as he shrugged.

"I would say half-elves aren't effected, but Raine is cold too." the General said as he pulled her close.

"Yeah, and while we are on the subject of half-elves and the cold, how can you not be cold wearing that cap and cloak, and under that, just short sleeves and shorts." Lloyd said.

"What? Now that you mention it, I am starting to feel a little cold." Genis said holding himself like the others as he shivered.

"I see what you mean about thinking about it." Lloyd said as Genis glared at him.

They finally got to the right part of town and found a line of people, along with Zelos.

"Aionis is that weird rock they had me ingest." Zelos muttered to himself. "Use that to make the ring of the pact, hmm. Can I…really do this?"

"Zelos, there you are!" Lloyd said. "Why are you mumbling to yourself?"

"What? Lloyd, guys, you're all late." Zelos said. "The hospital's right here, let's hurry."

They all went in, finding the doctor there warming himself by the fire after he let someone he just finished helping out the door.

"Doctor!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Oh my, if it isn't Sheena." the doctor said. "It's been awhile. How is everyone in Mizuho?"

"It's an emergency! We have someone who's about to die!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Oh, my. It sounds like things aren't quiet and peaceful." the doctor said.

"Stop standing there chatting and hurry up and get ready to go!" Lloyd said.

"It'll cost you." the doctor said.

"How can you talk about money at a time like this!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"I'm not running my business as a charity." the doctor said.

"You…" Lloyd began.

"We'll pay whatever it is once you are done. Just grab whatever it is you need and let's go before he dies." the General said as he pushed the man towards the medical cabinet nearby.

"I can't believe that man is taking advantage of people when they are in need!" Lloyd growled as the man was getting things.

"We can discuss payment upon success." the doctor said as the General asked how much and Raine told him what she could. "First, I need to see the patient. Travel expenses and hazard pay will be bill separately."

"Fine, whatever!" Lloyd said.

"Then please give me an escort." the doctor said as he picked up his bag. "The three of you will be good."

"We'll take your Rheaird, okay?" Zelos said.

Presea, Zelos, Sheena and Raine left, even though the General didn't want to stay, Raine asked him to, to watch the others until they got back.

"I guess we just stay in the city then." Lloyd said.

They got a few rooms at the Inn, since there was nothing else to do and it was way too cold to go train outside. The General was in his room, worrying amongst other things. The others that stayed were doing whatever and Lloyd was in his room just waiting as well. It stopped snowing just as the others had left to go help Altessa.

"Who is it? Come on in." Lloyd said as his door was knocked on.

"Lloyd, did I wake you? It's snowing outside again." Colette said as she came in and closed the door.

"It doesn't seem to stop ever, does it." Lloyd said. "I was wondering why it got so cold again."

"Yeah, it is really cold!" Colette said.

"You sure sound happy." Lloyd said seeing her smile.

"Yeah, I mean, I can actually tell it is cold! I am so happy!" Colette said.

"That's right. You couldn't feel things like that just a little while ago, huh?" Lloyd said.

"Say Lloyd, if you don't mind the cold, do you want to go for a little walk?" Colette asked.

_**(A.N. From here, the story changes to where you have little choice in what you want, but I added it all together and made it work. For those who played the game, you'll understand if this confuses you.)**_

"Sure." Lloyd said as he followed her out and to over look the city at the highest spot by the church.

"Look! Look! You can see out over the city! It is so beautiful!" Colette said.

"Yeah." Lloyd said agreeing.

"Lloyd, do you remember what Kratos said?" Colette asked.

"What was it?" Lloyd asked.

"He said we can throw the Exspheres away at any time. But right now, we need to carry the burdens and the hopes and dreams of the victims and fight on their behalf." Colette said.

"Oh, that." Lloyd said flatly. "That was when we saw Exspheres being made at the human ranch in Sylvarant."

"He was talking about your mother, wasn't he?" Colette asked.

"But he works willingly for the boss of the guy who is responsible for turning my mom into a monster!" Lloyd said.

"I do not think that is true. Kratos saved us over and over again." Colette said. "And, he protected you too Lloyd."

"Yeah, but…" Lloyd said.

"And so, I am sure he cares about both you and your mother." Colette said. "He's a wonderful father, don't you think?"

"Is that why you brought me out here? To tell me that?" Lloyd asked.

"Um, hmm. Yeah, I guess that was part of it." Colette said.

"Thanks, but it is okay. I'm not really shocked about the fact he is my father anymore." Lloyd said.

"But…" Colette said.

"Origin's seal?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. But if he unleashes all the mana from his body, not even he could…" Colette said.

"I know. No one knows if he will survive or not." Lloyd said.

"And that's why we need to find a way to release Origin, without Kratos losing his life!" Colette said. "Just like the way you saved me!"

"Colette…" Lloyd said.

"I'm sure everyone will understand. Okay? Please?" Colette asked.

"Thanks Colette, but I look at it this way. Kratos has his reasons for siding with Mithos, and I want to hear what those are. Anything else I do is going to wait until after that." Lloyd said.

"You're going, aren't you? To Derris Kharlan." Colette said.

"Yeah, I plan to go after we check on Altessa's condition tomorrow." Lloyd said. "I do not agree with Mithos' vision. I have to prevent it from happening. I'm going to fight him."

"Is it okay, if I come a little closer?" Colette asked.

"Um, sure." Lloyd said as she got by his side.

"I don't want to see this beautiful scenery ruined the way Sylvarant was." Colette said.

"I won't let that happen." Lloyd stated.

"This time, we are going to protect it, right?" Colette asked.

"Yeah." Lloyd said as he turned to face her. "Do you know the seventh Dwarven Vow?"

"The one you hate the most, right?" Colette asked with a chuckle.

"Goodness and love, will always win!" Lloyd said. "I really hope that is true."

"Are you worried? Then, take this." Colette said as she gave him a gift.

"What's this?" Lloyd asked looking at the rabbit figure.

"It's a charm. A Flanoir snow bunny. They say it brings good luck." Colette said. "I had them take one to Altessa earlier. And this one is for you."

"Thanks." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, we are all with you. Now that you have a charm too, everything will work out okay!" Colette said.

"Yeah, you're right." Lloyd said.

They went back in and she bid him good night. He did the same and went to his room, sitting down again. Moments later, the door was knocked on again.

"Who is it? Come on in." Lloyd said.

"Hey Lloyd! It's me! Have you looked outside? It's snowing!" Genis said.

"Yeah. I had been wondering why it turned cold again." Lloyd said. "The windows in here are frosted over so I can't tell."

"Let's go outside for a bit! Come on, it will be fun!" Genis said.

"Sure." Lloyd said as he followed Genis outside.

"Wow, everything is so quiet when it is snowing." Genis said as they walked up some stairs.

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy, huh?" Lloyd said.

"We hardly ever see snow in Iselia since it is so warm." Genis said before running around. "Wow! This is so cool!"

"Hey, you are going to trip and fall." Lloyd said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Genis said and seconds later tripped and fell face first into the snow.

"See, I told you." Lloyd said as he ran over. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Genis said.

"Are you crying, did you hurt yourself?" Lloyd asked concerned as Genis stayed face first in the snow.

"Huh? No, it is not like that." Genis said as he got back to his feet. "I just got a little scared."

"Of what?" Lloyd asked.

"I just thought about Mithos, as an angel. He probably wouldn't notice that it's so cold." Genis said.

"Maybe. Maybe he just wants to reject everything about who he is." Lloyd said. "Being human, being elven, even being half elven."

They both walked over to look over the city.

"Tomorrow, after we make sure Altessea's okay, we're finally going to put an end to all of this, aren't we?" Genis asked.

"Huh? Why do you ask? That's the plan anyway." Lloyd said.

"Then, is it okay for me to take Mithos' side, for just a minute?" Genis asked.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"I can kinda understand how he feels, just a little." Genis said.

"Really?" Lloyd asked.

"When we were chased out of Iselia, I…" Genis said. "I cursed the fact I was part human, I couldn't stand it."

"I see." Lloyd said.

"When Raine and I were refused at Heimdall, I was so embarrassed, and frustrated. But that went away quickly when the General refused as well even when they about begged him to enter." Genis said. "But for a moment…"

"Yeah." Lloyd said.

"I'm nether human nor elf. Neither side will accept me." Genis said. "Yet, unless I belong to one of them, neither will recognize my existence!"

"Are you opposed to fighting Mithos?" Lloyd asked.

"No, it's not like that. I certainly can't forgive him for the things he's doing." Genis said.

"But it pains you, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, even if we defeat Mithos, I don't think that we will truly have defeated him." Genis said.

"Yeah. Humans, elves, and half-elves. All of us have to change. The General certainly is trying with everything he has, but not everyone is going to accept that." Lloyd said. "But we can't give up on trying to make everyone see that fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. Everyone has to right to live in this world, and see this scenery. At least, that is what I think."

"You're right." Genis said. "You've been really stubborn about not giving up."

"Can't you think of a better word than stubborn?" Lloyd asked.

"Maybe I'll try being a little stubborn too." Genis said.

"You sure know how to push a guys buttons." Lloyd said before laughing. "Oh well."

Genis sneezed rather hard and just kept from falling.

"It's getting pretty cold and I've been out here once already. Wanna head back inside?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks Lloyd." Genis said.

"Huh? For what?" Lloyd asked.

"For just treating me like…" Genis said.

"Treating you like what?" Lloyd asked confused.

"Nah, never mind." Genis said before running ahead.

"What was that about? Dork." Lloyd said with a chuckle before following.

He went back to his room and sat down, only for the door to get knocked on again before he could start removing his boots.

"Who is it? Come on in." Lloyd said.

"Pardon me." Regal said as he entered.

"Regal? What are you doing up at this hour?" Lloyd asked.

"I apologize for coming in this late. Would you mind if we stepped outside for a moment?" Regal asked. "I'd like to have a word with you."

"Sure." Lloyd said as he followed Regal outside.

"Snow, this place is clearly affected by Celsius' presence." Regal said as they stood overlooking the city.

"It's pretty to look at, but I bet the people living here have a rough time." Lloyd said.

"Indeed, the only way to survive in this area is through tourism." Regal said.

"Hey, your companies main business is tourism, right? Do you own any buildings in Flanoir?" Lloyd asked.

"There should be several ski resorts and hotels of ours in this area." Regal said.

"Whoa, you really are rich." Lloyd said.

"I'm not the one who built the company. It was someone in my family many generations ago." Regal said.

"Wow, your family has been around for a long time." Lloyd said.

"The Exsphere mine produced a great deal of wealth for the family." Regal said with distain and sadness. "They most likely sold the Exspheres through a broker who passed them onto the Desians. The fortunes I possess, were paid for by the blood of the people of Sylvarant."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Lloyd said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Regal said.

"It's not your fault." Lloyd said.

"Ignorance is no excuse. If anything, it itself is a crime." Regal said.

"Well, maybe so, but…" Lloyd said.

"That may be part of the reason that Mithos oppresses all life on the planet." Regal said.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Humans are ignorant of their sins, while elves turn a blind eye to them. That frustrates Mithos." Regal said.

"Even if that is true, what he's doing is dragging the whole world into a quest for revenge. That's not something that can be forgiven." Lloyd said.

"If so, I too, cannot be forgiven." Regal said while looking over the vast expanse.

"What? Why?" Lloyd asked.

"For I am on a quest for vengeance, against the Cruxis." Regal said.

"That's different." Lloyd said.

"No, it is not. If the ones that turned Alicia into a monster had been human, I might have followed the same path as Mithos." Regal said.

"Your conscience will usually kick in before you get to that point. At least that's what the Professor said." Lloyd said.

"Yes, I'd imagine so. But even still, what I…no, what we are doing is no different than Mithos." Regal said.

"No different than Mithos?" Lloyd asked confused.

"We are eliminating those who do not share our ideals and those who stand in our way, by force." Regal said.

"Well, yeah, if you are going to put it that way." Lloyd said.

"Mithos knows that. That explains why he said those things about the Exspheres while he was leaving. About the hypocrisy of our protest against sacrificing lives, while using these stones that have consumed people's lives." Regal said.

"He's really starting to get to me." Lloyd said shaking his head.

"Are you sure that's not because what he said is true?" Regal asked.

"Maybe. But just because the logic is sound, doesn't make it right." Lloyd said.

"Hmm." Regal said.

"I can't stand what he is doing. That's all there is to it." Lloyd said.

"Yes, perhaps that is all that needs to be said." Regal said. "By putting myself in Mithos' place. I may have been subconsciously trying to legitimize my own justice."

"You always think about the complicated stuff." Lloyd said. "No one wants to be the bad guy, and no one wants to put up with things that they don't like."

"Everyone thinks the same way, is that what you are saying?" Regal asked.

"If you stop and think about the fact that others are the same as you, then you won't do the kinds of things Mithos does, so…" Lloyd said.

"You are going to fight him." Regal said.

"Tomorrow, after we check on Altessa's condition, I'm going to put an end to all of this." Lloyd said.

"Very well, this chain of tragedy must be broken as soon as possible." Regal said.

"Yeah, I am counting on your support." Lloyd said.

"You have it Lloyd." Regal said.

They went back in and Lloyd went to his room hoping to go to bed for the night. He went over and scrapped off the window the best he could and looked outside.

"Wow, this is a lot of snow." Lloyd said. "I wonder how much there will be in the morning?"

"Lloyd…" Kratos said, or so Lloyd was sure he heard.

"Did someone just call my name? It sounded like Kratos…" Lloyd said as he went outside to the overhang to look over the city. "Huh, I guess I was just hearing things."

"Lloyd…" Kratos said from somewhat behind him where Noishe was as well. "Did you know I was your son the whole time?" Lloyd asked as he walked up and stood beside him.

"I realized it when I found Anna's grave at your house." Kratos said.

"How did mom die? You know, don't you?" Lloyd asked.

"Like Presea, Anna was a research subject of the Angelus Project. They were trying to create a Cruxis Crystal inside her body." Kratos said. "When I learned of Mithos's plan to create an Age of Lifeless Beings, I turned against him and descended upon this land."

Lloyd wasn't sure what a lifeless being was and Kratos told him it was about changing everyone to make sure there was no discrimination, plus no emotion either.

"When I came down, I met Anna." Kratos said as he ended his story.

"So Mom was an experimental subject, just like Presea…" Lloyd said.

"After meeting Anna, I realized my mistake in believing that accepting Mithos' vision would be the fastest route to reuniting the worlds. I began to search for a way for a human to wield the Eternal Sword." Kratos said.

"So you can unite the worlds?" Lloyd said.

"Yes, however, Anna and I were pursued by Cruxis. We traveled from place to place, and when you were born, with you as well. But we were finally caught by Kvar." Kratos said.

"And then Mom was turned into a monster…." Lloyd said.

"Her Exsphere was removed. Lacking a Key Crest, the mana in her body went out of control, and she turned into a monster. When it tried to devour you, Noishe protected you, and Anna regained control of herself, momentarily…" Kratos said.

"Noishe saved me?" Lloyd said looking at his pet.

"That's probably when Noishe became sensitive to monsters." Kratos said. "Noishe and Anna were both wounded. Your mother begged me to kill her."

"I've heard enough." Lloyd stated.

"Anna went out of control again and turned on you. Then I…" Kratos said, ignoring what Lloyd said.

"That's enough!" Lloyd yelled.

"I…killed her." Kratos said sadly.

"I said, that's enough!" Lloyd yelled in anger.

"After that, Kvar attacked, then you and Noishe fell down the cliff along with the Exsphere. I fought off Kvar and his men, and descended the cliff, but all that was left was the Desian corpses, half eaten by monsters." Kratos said. "I thought that there was no way you could still be alive."

"Is that when you returned to Cruxis?" Lloyd asked, still angry.

"I am the Origin seal itself. Since killing me would break the seal, Yggdrasill couldn't just leave me alone." Kratos said.

"And you were okay with that? Even though you opposed what he was doing?!" Lloyd asked.

"Everything felt meaningless. Mithos said he would reunite the worlds as soon as Martel was revived." Kratos said. "I came to think, that as long as the land would return to normal, that would be enough. Until I met, you."

"Me?" Lloyd asked.

"You remind me of Mithos. Just like you, Mithos was desperately trying to save the world. He didn't give up, no matter how much he was oppressed. He was hopeful, until the day Martel was killed." Kratos said.

"A hero, that is what people call him." Lloyd said.

"Yes, but there is a clear difference between you and Mithos." Kratos said.

"Our race?" Lloyd asked.

"No, not that. You realize that you are capable of making mistakes." Kratos said. "Or rather, if you make a mistake, you are capable of acknowledging it. That takes courage. Mithos, as well as I, were unable to do that."

"The courage to acknowledge one's mistakes….." Lloyd said.

"We were incapable of correcting our flawed path. We gave up on correcting our mistakes. You didn't give up." Kratos said.

"If you feel that way, then you must have realized it by now, mistakes can be corrected. It's not too late. Let's look for a way to release Origin without sacrificing your life, together." Lloyd said.

"I still have something I must do." Kratos said. "Until I am able to entrust it too you, I cannot fight along side you."

"Something you have to do?" Lloyd asked.

"The Eternal Sword. Until I am able to entrust it to you, do not die Lloyd." Kratos said.

"Kratos! Where are you going?" Lloyd asked as the man started off.

"Do not allow Yggdrasill to continue to do as he pleases." Kratos said. "He is capable of sacrificing any number of lives. Stop Yggdrasill, stop Mithos, before Colette is taken from you again."

"One more question Kratos." Lloyd said as the man turned briefly. "Why did the General start what he did?"

"Because of his parents and grandparents that Yggdrasill killed to get that jewel he has." Kratos said. "Good bye Lloyd, do not die."

"I will stop Yggdrasill." Lloyd mostly vowed to himself. "I'll head to Derris Kharlan and put an end to this."

The next morning, Lloyd went outside to find the sun shining brightly, the snow not falling for once, and Noishe there by the front door.

"Oh, Noishe. What's that in your mouth?" Lloyd asked as he was given it and Noishe whined. "A pendant? What is? It is Kratos and, mom? Then this baby must be, me."

Noishe only whined a few times as Lloyd kept looking at the open pendant.

"Kratos gave this to you, didn't he?" Lloyd asked as Noishe whined a different sounding way. "Okay, I'll hang onto it."

Everyone was all there within a hour and outside when Lloyd came back out of the Inn.

"Guys! How's Altessa?!" Lloyd asked.

"Well, he managed to pull through. Some dudes from Mizuho are handing out there to guard him. As are a few of the General's people. So everything seems to be alright." Zelos said.

"Good, I need to speak with everyone." Lloyd stated. "The world is never going to change if we just wait for Cruxis to make the next move, right? So this time, we are going to strike them first."

"Well, so you are finally ready to do it! We're going to raid Cruxis!" Zelos said.

"Yeah, I have two objectives: Prevent the establishment of Mithos' new Age, and release Origin." Lloyd said.

"But if you release Origin, what about Kratos?" Genis asked.

"I don't really know yet. We don't know for certain that he will actually die." Lloyd said. "We also don't know if he will side with us or not. We don't have time to worry about the things we are not sure of."

"What do you intend to do about the Eternal Sword?" Raine asked. "Even if you break Origin's seal, you can't wield it, remember? And I doubt that either Genis or I would be able to handle that sword…"

"Don't worry about that. I've got it covered." Zelos said.

"What are you talking about? The General can use it too." Lloyd said.

"If I have to, otherwise…." the General said with a frown.

"I can use it as well. Why do you think I can use magic swords? I received magic injections with the latest in Tethe'alla technology." Zelos said. "In other words, I am a human with elven blood in me."

"That would make you….technically a half-elf." the General said.

"Yeah, so big deal. Anyway, that should work, shouldn't it? You obviously don't want to use that sword." Zelos said.

"Hmm, I guess this will be the final battle then." Raine said.

"Understood. Let us end this." Presea said.

"For the sake of uniting the worlds." Regal said.

"Yeah." Genis said.

"I'll do my best too!" Colette said.

"Colette, I need you to stay behind." Lloyd said.

"What?" the General and a few others asked.

"Why?" Colette asked.

"They want you as Martel's vessel." Lloyd said. "We'll have either Mizuho, the Renegades or the General's people hide you."

"If….that is what you want…" Colette said dejectedly.

"No. I object Lloyd. Besides the fact she is part of this group and has been since the beginning, she is an invaluable help." the General said. "While I do trust my people and Sheena's, for the most part, I'm not so sure about the Renegades. Point is, she is better staying with us. Besides, her god like luck has kept her safe and alive all this time, despite being captured a few times."

"Yeah, I refuse Lloyd. I am going too!" Colette stated firmly.

"But…" Lloyd began, to who it wasn't sure.

"I get it. You don't think you can protect her, huh Lloyd?" Zelos said. "That is so sad…"

"What did you say?" Lloyd asked with anger.

"Don't worry Colette! I, the great Zelos, swear to protect you!" Zelos stated in a manly pose and voice.

"Despite the stupid pose, I know he would." the General said.

"How can you agree with him?" Sheena asked.

"Because he has taken hits meant for every female member of this team." the General said. "When we've been in battles with monsters, and a few of the other enemies we've been against, he gets in the way of attacks none of you girls notice coming sometimes. I do a better job of blocking attacks, but then I have been fighting long than anyone here…"

"I was wondering if that is what I thought I saw a few times." Raine said.

"I just now have realized it myself." Presea said as she recalled some battles.

"See, I look out for ladies! Now Lloyd, we need to take her as the General said. They will be looking for her no matter where she is and with us, we can at least be there when they come." Zelos said. "You ought to know that by now. Be a man, show her what you are made of!"

"Wow, we actually have the same opinion for once." Sheena said. "Sorry Lloyd, but I agree with Zelos this time. And the General does make a great point."

"All right, Colette will come with us then." Lloyd said.

"Thank you Lloyd. And everyone else too." Colette said with her smile.

"Zelos, does Tethe'alla really have technology like that?" Sheena asked.

"It sure does, for some weird reason." Zelos said.

"It does explain why he is able to use some of the healing arts." the General said.

"I have been wondering about that myself a lot." Raine said. "But kept dismissing it as him being the Chosen that made it possible."

"Raine." the General said with a disappointed look and tone. "Colette would have the same abilities."

She gave him the same look and tone as she spoke.

"Different world and different gender." Raine stated.

"Makes sense. Sorry, my bad." the General said.

"Good point and observation though." Raine said.

They packed up and headed for the exit out of town, finding they along with others were enjoying being able to see the sun.

"All right, let's go kick some Cruxis butt, Lloyd!" Zelos said.

"Zelos…" Lloyd said as they were the only ones still in town. "Can I really trust you?"

"What are you saying? Of course you can trust me!" Zelos said. "I'm the type that responds to people's trust."

"Really?" Lloyd asked.

"Really! Really, really, come on, let's go!" Zelos said.

"The only problem I have with that statement you made Zelos, is the woman factor. How many husbands and or other men came after you…" the General said trailing off.

"Um…" Zelos said looking up and away.

"And once they found out who you were, they couldn't do anything. I figured as much." the General said. "If it wasn't for the fact Raine is impervious to your charms, I'd be less inclined to trust you. Lloyd, everyone, we have one small problem before we go after Cruxis."

"What could that be?" Genis asked.

"Sorry if it seems unimportant, but I know Lloyd will agree with me on this, and since Colette is back to being healthy, we need to go tie up loose ends on promises and such before heading out." the General said. "I hate to say this, and I hope with everything we have been through thus far we all see it to the end, but take this from an experienced leader who has seen a lot of fighting, not everyone always makes it to the end. I am sure we can do it together since we aren't a large army and rather powerful, but…."

"We should finishing helping all those we promised and such before we go against Cruxis, just in case." Lloyd said. "I'd hate myself if we could have done something and didn't when we really had the time."

"Yeah." Genis said.

"I would disagree if Colette was in danger, or anyone else here, but you make a good point General." Raine said. "We should finish anything we feel is important."

"Luin should also be a stop. I heard they were looking for help with funds to rebuild the town. We could try and at least give them something. It is partially our fault." the General said.

The others agreed, though Presea, Zelos and Regal really didn't know what it meant, but with along with it.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

They headed for Luin first, seeing as it was easier to start there and to get things going quicker. As they landed, Raine asked some questions concerning school work, which made Lloyd groan.

"Lloyd, you did do your homework, right?" Colette asked.

"What was our homework again?" Lloyd asked.

"I have heard that so many times from him it is gone beyond sad." the General said as Raine sighed greatly.

"I wonder why I even bother." Raine muttered.

"Lloyd, it was the memorizing the preamble to the Palmacosta Charter." Colette said.

"Oh yeah. Man, I have trouble with memorizing." Lloyd said with his head hung.

"You have trouble with all forms of study." Regal said as Genis and the General chuckled.

"Shut up." Lloyd said.

"But Lloyd has memorized all the Dwarven Vows. It's amazing!" Colette said.

"R…really?!" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, really! Tell me, how did you memorize all of them?" Colette asked.

"Since I was a child, I memorized one before each meal and was tested on it." Lloyd said proudly, but dropped his head and sighed the next. "And if I failed, I didn't get to eat."

"Oh, I see." Colette said. "There must have been Dwarven memory ingredients in the food."

"Huh? Really?" Lloyd asked.

"I wonder if I can memorize all the Dwarven Vows if I eat Dirks cooking?" Colette said.

"No Colette, that is not it." Regal said. "Lloyd's desire for food temporarily strengthen his memory."

"Yeah, if there was something special in the food, Lloyd would be smarter because he ate breakfast before coming to the village. And then usually had dinner at his house too." the General said.

"It wasn't the food dear. If it was, I would have had Dirk make meals for Lloyd to have in the school everyday." Raine said.

"Oh." Colette said.

They went in and found the city still as bad as ever, with a familiar person standing there, giving out orders to various people.

"Pietro…" Lloyd said.

"I didn't realize it was this bad. But I won't give up. I swear I will rebuild this city for those who were killed as well." Pietro said. "But in order to accomplish that, I need both people and money. The few here are all I have right now."

They gave him 5000 gald.

"Th….this money is…" Pietro began.

"We'll help rebuild the city too." Lloyd said.

"No I couldn't! I can't take money from you!" Pietro exclaimed. "This money should be used for your journey of world regeneration…"

"We can't save the world if we can't even save a town, can we? We want to help everyone in need." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd. Thank you very much, I will make good use of it." Pietro said.

"I know where we can get money for materials and people to help work." the General said. "However, I want assurance that these people will not be harmed, nor discriminated."

"You're that King Primus everyone is talking about." Pietro said in surprise. "You have many people helping build a kingdom…"

"Yes, I am. I plan to go back there too, after we finish saving the world. We are actually close to being finished in a lot of ways. Now, we can get this town back to it's feet pretty quickly, or at least faster than you think, if I can bring some of my people here" the General said. "A lot of them are half-elves, and none of them work for the Desians."

Pietro kinda looked like he wasn't sure about the offer.

"If Colette, the Chosen One here, can attest to them, does that work?" Raine asked.

"If the Chosen says so, I would be a fool to disagree!" Pietro stated.

Colette did and things started rapidly. Since the Rheiards could be made compact like the boat they used to use, it made it easier to get people back and forth quickly. Raine and the General went with all the Rheairds, brought people there and then went back with the Rheairds, bringing more people. Those they brought were people willing to walk all the way back to Equality, so they could see this world and such better.

Lloyd, Colette and Sheena chuckled as they watched the people work and saw the people that came working along side the people the General and Raine brought.

"The people of Luin are a tough bunch." Sheena said.

"Yeah. Despite the devastation, they're working as hard as they can to rebuild." Lloyd said.

"It makes me happy when I see people trying hard." Colette said.

"Let's continue to do everything we can to help them!" Lloyd said.

"Yeah!" Sheena and Colette said.

A day or so later…

"The people of Luin are all working so hard." Lloyd said.

"Yeah. It looks like they're going to be okay." Genis said.

"Not yet. Restoring what you've lost isn't that easy." Raine said.

"They're not working to restore. They're working to rebuild anew. They're going to be fine." Lloyd said.

"He's right. Everything's okay." Genis said.

"You're right. There's no point in thinking up things to worry about. Let's cheer them on." Raine said as she went off to find the General and see what he was doing.

A day later….

"Yeah." Lloyd and Genis said.

"Palmacosta was destroyed, but I'm glad everyone was safe." Colette said.

"And the people of Luin took in the people of Palmacosta." Lloyd said.

"They've both experienced the loss of their cities...They understand each other's pain." Raine said.

"Luin's going to start getting really busy." Lloyd said.

"Let's do what we can to help them, too." Colette said.

"Yeah." Lloyd said.

A day or so later…….

"He, he, he." Lloyd said as he saw the General and Raine looking at the city from near the water.

"What is it, Lloyd?" Raine asked and then chuckled herself.

"Just happy with the results. And what about you, Professor? You're looking pretty happy yourself." Lloyd said.

"Coming to this city just makes me happy. We've done so much." Raine said.

"Me, too! I love this city. Everyone works so hard and all." Lloyd said.

"And so far, there has been no fights or arguments between anyone." the General said.

"I love it, too! This place is like my home in Sylvarant." Sheena said.

"I've come to like it, too." Raine said.

Another day or so later………………

"Luin's back to its old self." Lloyd said.

"I'm so glad." Sheena said.

"Just a bit more and the city will be completely done and the few additions will be done too." the General said.

"People really have amazing power. No matter what terrible events may happen, as long as they don't give up, they can recover." Raine said.

"And when they felt like giving up, the people of this city helped each other out of it." Sheena said.

"Yeah! This city's only going to get bigger! Because everyone's feelings are together as one." Lloyd said.

"Yes." Raine said.

Near the end of two weeks…….

"The folks in this city sure are enthusiastic." Zelos said.

"They've restored this city this much already... Their energy is impressive." Regal said.

"If people work together, even an obliterated city can rise again..." Presea said.

"Zelos, you don't seem all that impressed." Lloyd said.

"Hmm? Ah, well, I heard about the destruction of this city, but it's hard to really imagine that now, myself." Zelos said.

"Ah, yeah, maybe so..." Lloyd said.

"But I understand how amazing what they've done is. Really." Presea said.

"Indeed. And I feel like the liveliness of this city is giving me strength. I could get to like it here." Regal said.

"Yeah, definitely." Zelos said.

The end of the week……

"It's incredible. Luin's become an amazing city." Lloyd said amazed.

"Yeah. Everyone worked really hard." Colette said with a smile.

"Saving the world, may in fact be of little importance to those that live in it." Raine said.

"If we all lived each of our days to the fullest, the results will follow." Colette said.

"In order for the people of the world to be able to do that, we need to restore the world to its original form." Lloyd said.

"Yeah. For everyone trying to live on each day!" Colette said.

"Yeah!" Lloyd said.

It took a just over three weeks, but they got Luin back to a functioning town again. Businesses began thriving, trade restarted and people came and went as they did before. After the group the General brought in more or less left, they looked around the town, got a few things they needed and started to head out when Lloyd said he wanted to check on something by the dock. They found a small boat there, a very nice one as the General said since he liked fishing, and some guy dressed kinda like a pirate.

"Oh sir! You have good taste." the pirate, Aifread, said.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"If you act now, I'll sell this boat for only 3,000 gald." Aifread said. "Well? Don't you want to buy it?"

"This is 3000 gald?" Lloyd asked.

"We can't make it out to sea with a boat like this." Zelos said.

"This is called a houseboat. They're popular in Izoold right now." Aifread said.

"I didn't see anything like that in Izoold." Colette said.

"What? Ah, I mean, it's about to become popular." Aifread said. "How about it? It's for your future dream house."

"For my future huh…." Lloyd said.

"It's a home away from home. A place where you can get all lovey-dovey with a certain girl." Aifread said. "Come on, buy it."

"Okay, I'll take it." Lloyd said.

"Good boy! Let's write up a contract right now." Aifread said.

"I smell a rat." the General muttered as the paperwork got done. "Regal, can you look that over?"

"Okay, here's the contract. Don't lose it." Aifread said. "See you around."

The man walked off laughing.

"Lloyd, show me that contract if you would." Regal said.

Raine and Regal looked it over finding they were cheated.

"This is! I knew he was trying to trick you!" Raine exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Look at this. It says it's a lease. You just rented this boat for 3,000 gald from a man named Aifread." Raine said.

"Wh….what?!" Lloyd asked.

"Hey, isn't Aifread the one Lyla asked us to give her letter to?" Colette asked.

"We do still have that." the General said.

"Wait, it can't be! That was Aifread?! Dammit! When I see him next time I'll…" Lloyd said.

"Let's go find him." the General said.

They walked around the city, looking here and there while also asking, and after an hour they found out he came back from wherever and was by the boat again.

"Oh! I have been waiting for you Lloyd!" Aifread said as they walked up.

"You! Aifread!" Lloyd said.

"Hey, you know my name." Aifread said.

"That's not important! You tricked us!" Lloyd stated.

"Hey, it's your fault for not checking the contract." Aifread said.

"Indeed, contracts are absolute." Regal said.

"Regal, who's side are you on?" Lloyd asked.

"Okay, okay, fine. Then let's do this." Aifread said. "Let's make a new contract. Come with me on an adventure across the seven seas."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm searching for the legendary treasure left behind by Spiritua." Aifread said. "If you help me find that, I'll give you the boat."

"Okay." Lloyd said.

"Are you sure Lloyd? You're just going to get tricked again." Zelos aid.

"Dwarven Vow#18: It's better to be deceived than to deceive." Lloyd said. "I'm going to try trusting him."

"Okay then, let's make the contract." Aifread said.

"Not again!" Lloyd said.

"This time, I will look at it as well." Raine said.

Several minutes later.

"I don't see any problems." Raine said.

"Okay, then I'll sign it." Lloyd said.

"All right, we've got a contract. Time to go crew!" Aifread said.

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"What else? From this point on, you're my crew." Aifread said.

"What? We're just going to help you hunt for some treasure?" Lloyd asked.

"That's why you guys are amateurs. Read the contract carefully." Aifread said.

"Hey, this contract is an application to become a pirate." Colette said.

"That's impossible!" Raine said as she looked it over again.

"That was careless. It must have been double layered." Regal said. "Lloyd signed to becoming a pirate without realizing it."

"With this, our contract is sealed." Aifread said with a laugh. "Now, crew, change out of those flashy clothes."

Lloyd went into the houseboat and came back out looking a lot a like a pirate.

"What the…why just me?" Lloyd asked as he saw the others weren't handed any clothes.

"Sorry, I'm low on funds. You'll have to represent all of us as a pirate." Aifread said. "What, you got a problem?"

"You know, this outfit isn't have bad." Lloyd said.

"Oh! Well, hey! I think we'll get along well, Lloyd!" Aifread said.

"Lloyd's taste in clothing is…" Genis said shaking his head.

"Absolutely terrible." Zelos said.

"All right, begin the search at once!" Aifread said.

"Begin the search where?" Lloyd asked.

"Where else? Search anything related to the Church of Martel from top to bottom." Aifread said. "I'll be waiting for you in Hima."

"Are you going to make us do all the work?!" Lloyd asked.

"Stop grumbling. My boat was damaged by the recent earthquake. Now listen, if you find any clues, come to Hima!" Aifread said.

"Dammit, fine, we'll go look for them." Lloyd said.

"Let's check out the Houses of Salvation. Okay Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's all we can do." Lloyd said as they headed to leave. "Dammit Aifread! Tricking us like this!"

"He's quite the conman!" Sheena growled.

"It is your fault too." Raine said.

"By that logic, you're saying that someone who gets robbed is more at fault than the guy who is robbing." Sheena said.

"I said too." Raine said. "At any rate, now that we have made a contract, we will have to go look for this treasure."

"Ah man, what are we going to have to go through now." Lloyd said with a groan.

As they started to get ready to leave the next day, they were in for a surprise. The city had made statues of some of them and said they had plans to make more of the rest of the group later.

"This is kind of embarrassing." Lloyd said seeing his statue in the water fountain area.

"Ah, just accept it. Everyone wanted a way to express their thanks in a way you could keep and remember." Genis said.

"But I didn't really do anything..." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, you really didn't." Genis said.

"Hey, you're not supposed to agree with me!" Lloyd said as Genis laughed.

"They didn't have to make a statue like that..." Sheena said seeing hers over near the area where goods were sold and the small church was.

"I think it is cool." the General said.

"It looks good." Raine said.

"Aren't you happy? I'd love it if it was me... Oh, I know! It's because the statue has better measurements than you do!" Zelos said.

"You better shut up or I'll smack you!" Sheena yelled.

"Don't get mad just 'cause I'm right, Sheena... Ow! Ow! Hey, OW!!" Zelos exclaimed as she smacked him several times.

"You --, stupid Chosen!" Sheena yelled.

"I can't say I'm happy they made a statue of me..." Raine said embarrassed.

"Why do you say that?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, I think it looks great! You are making history as the rest of us our by saving the worlds and now, along with the oral history that will be passed down, there is physical evidence to show when you have finally passed on. As sad as that day will be." the General said.

"Yeah, but being captured in a statue or in books means that you remain as a part of history, which makes me feel strange. History is something for me to study, I'm not the one who's supposed to be studied." Raine said.

"...You're just embarrassed at the compliment, aren't you, Professor?" Colette asked.

"...How do you get that out of what I just said?" Raine asked.

"Because your face is all red." Colette said.

"Oh..." Raine said as she covered her face with her hands. "I'll be around long enough to be teaching history about myself. This is almost humiliating."

"Hmm, not sure if it truly captures my essence." the General said, seeing his statue at the entrance of the town near the Inn. "I've certainly never held my sword like a cane. Even though that is a common sort of design sometimes used, but with a cane instead of a sword."

"Now who's complaining." Raine said.

"I'm not really complaining. I like it, but I think my hair is longer than that." the General said feeling his.

"Oh no, I didn't notice they had plaques on them!" Sheena said seeing the one on the front of the General's. "I'm going to go see what mine says…."

"My only says my name, so I am sure the others will not have anything else." the General said. "Raine's and Lloyds have their names, so yours won't be different."

"It will be if Zelos wrote on it." Sheena growled. "He was over there for awhile after I left."

"I didn't do anything other than admire the craftsmanship done in sculpting your body like that." Zelos said with a smile. "I kept wondering how they got your bosom measurements….OW!"

Their first stop ended up being the House of Salvation near Hakonesia Peak.

"The treasure of Spiritua?" the priest said. "The ring Spiritua wore on her first pilgrimage is very valuable. Now that you mention it, one of the descendants of the Seven Disciples of Spiritua was on a pilgrimage. Being a descendent of the Seven Saints, he would most likely know about the treasure which you speak of. He seems to be visiting the Houses of Salvation so you may run into him eventually."

They left figuring that Palmacosta might be the bet place to go.

"A descendent of the Seven Saints? Ah, you mean High Priest Auguste." one of the priest said.

"So, High Priest Auguste is a descendent of the Seven Saints." Colette said.

"You know him?" Lloyd asked.

"The priest all come to train under grandmother, so…" Colette said.

"Auguste said he was going to make an offering of the treasure passed down from Spiritua at the final location of the pilgrimage." the priest said. "He then headed to the next House."

"Okay, let's go." Lloyd said.

Their next stop was the Iselia House of Salvation.

"What's going on?!" some slightly hysterical lady asked the priest. "Since the Chosen went on her journey, instead of getting better, the city got destroyed! And some massive construction of unknown origin along with its people is taking place just north of here! When will Martel awake and save us?!"

"Idiot, she won't." the General muttered.

"Martel saves those who walk on their own two legs and go awaken her." the priest said.

"I am tired of hearing that speech! I want my son back!" the lady yelled before turning around to leave, only to stop as she saw them. "You…you're the Chosen! Please, give me back my son! When Palmacosta was destroyed by the monster, me son was…..my son was!...."

"I…I can't…" Colette said sadly.

"If you're the Chosen, you can do something!" the lady yelled. "Go meet Martel and have her bring my son back to life! Are you saying you can't even do that?! You're a failure just like they say!"

"Stop." the priest said.

"We and the Chosen are trying to save the world. It may not look like it and with everything everyone has been saying bad about Colette, it's not true. We haven't failed, we just haven't finished. I am sorry ma'am, but he is gone. I wish there was something we or the Chosen could do, but it is not possible. If he could be brought back, then so many lives that have been lost over the years would also have been returned to their loved ones." the General said solemnly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She beat on his chest and cried, saying different things along with things being cruel. Eventually she passed out from crying so much and was taken upstairs.

"Chosen, I apologize." the priest said.

"No, it's my fault." Colette said. "It's because I couldn't save the world…."

"No Colette, it is not. It still is not over yet and nor is our journey." Lloyd said. "Colette and the rest of us here, we haven't abandoned the world."

"Yes, we believe in you." the priest said. "By the way, what brings you here today?"

"We're looking for someone named Auguste who has the treasure of Spiritua." Lloyd said.

"High Priest Auguste is at the House of Salvation by the Thoda Island boat dock." the priest said. "He was asked to conduct prayers by someone named Aifread."

"By Aifread?" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, let's go." Colette said.

They headed there fast, in hopes of catching the man quickly.

"Hi! Welcome to the Thoda Island Sightseeing Boat Dock!" Candy said cheerfully. "These tour boats are a convenient way to go see the Thoda Gyser! But due to the recent natural disaster, Thoda Island has been destroyed, so the boats are not currently running. I'm sorry!"

"We are looking for a priest who should be here." Lloyd said.

"Oh, he should be by the boats." Candy said.

They did find him there staring out over the water.

"Are you the Chosen?" Auguste asked.

"Yes." Colette said.

"During the recent great disaster, many people lost their lives. Even those that survived are filled with despair because of the disappearance of the Tower of Salvation." Auguste said.

"Yes." Colette said.

"I am on a journey to appease those lost lives, and to guide those who survived towards hope. And while on this journey, I met a man." Auguste said.

"Aifread?" Colette asked.

"Yes. He was seeking the treasure of Spiritua in order to benefit those who are unsatisfied with the complete lack of progress in the world regeneration. However, along the way, that great disaster occurred. His boat was destroyed and all his companions were lost at sea. He asked me to pray for them and for those who believed in the world regeneration and in the future." Auguste said.

"What can I….what can I do?" Colette asked. "It's true that I….that I failed."

"But there's still a path. We're searching for a way to save everyone!" Lloyd said.

"All you can do is what you are able to do." Auguste said. "And, when the world has been regenerated, think back on all those who have lost their lives."

"Yes. If we, just stay here and lament, the situation will only worsen." Colette said.

"I'm sure is it painful for you, but people must keep looking forward." Auguste said as Colette agreed. "Please give this to Afiread."

"This is!" Lloyd began.

"A ring known to be Spiritua's greatest treasure. Aifread said that he wanted me to find the Chosen and have you pray for his companions, and at the end of my pilgrimage, inform you of the meaning behind this pilgrimage." Auguste said.

"I understand. I will go meet Aifread." Colette said.

"Chosen, I'm counting on you to take care of Aifread, and the world." Auguste said.

They left and flew to Hima, finding him at the gravesite area.

"Did you hear the story, Chosen?" Aifread asked.

"I….because of my incompetence, I apologize." Colette said.

"No. You don't need to apologize to me. I am alive. If you are going to apologize, apologize to my dead crew." Aifread said.

"Yes." Colette said.

"Aifread, this may sound like an excuse, but please listen." Lloyd said as Colette knelt by a grave and prayed. "Colette didn't abandon Sylvarant. We just…"

"Don't say anything. That doesn't just sound like an excuse. It is an excuse." Aifread said while pointing a finger at Lloyd. "I just wanted the Chosen to go on a pilgrimage for my crew."

"Yes." Colette said.

"I'm sure you all worked hard for world regeneration. I know that, but I also understand the feelings of those who blame you." Aifread said.

"Yes, I betrayed their expectations…" Colette said.

"And long as you understand that, then it's fine." Aifread said. "There's still a path to world regeneration, right?"

"Yes. That's why we're on this journey. Searching for a better way…" Lloyd said.

"Good. I'm relieved to hear that. I'll dispose of the contract. You can use the boat in Luin as you please. Same goes for the Spiritua's Ring." Aifread said.

"What are you going to do?" Presea asked.

"I think I'll get a new boat and look for a new island that's not on any map." Aifread said.

"Oh, hey Lloyd! We have that letter, remember?" Zelos said.

"Oh yeah, right. Aifread, we have a letter for you." Lloyd said as he got it out and handed it over.

"Th…this is…" Aifread said.

"Lyla's been looking for you for awhile. You two must be close." Regal said.

"Ah, no." Aifread said nervously. "Hey, will you take this to Lyla for me?"

"What? Give it to her yourself." Lloyd said.

"Sh…shut up. I have my reasons." Aifread said. "I'm counting on you! Later!"

"Oh brother, fine, let's go to Izoold and get this over with." Lloyd said.

Some flying later, they landed in the small town and headed to the house Lyla lived in.

"What?! You have a letter from Aifread?" Lyla said as it was gave to her and she looked it over. "What?! Just what do you think you're up to?!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked as she was giving them looks.

"Read this letter." Lyla said.

"To Lyla: I'm sorry, but I am unable to return you the money I borrowed by the due date. I am going on a new journey. My first mate, Lloyd, who delivered you this letter, will pay off all the money I owe you. Thank you for all you've done for me. Farewell."

"Say what?! First he rips us off on a boat deal and now he has us paying for his debt!" the General exclaimed. "We're already out 3,000 gald as it is!"

"All right, pay me back the money!" Lyla said as she held out her hand.

"Hey, hey, hey girl. Aren't you this Aifread guys girlfriend?" Zelos asked.

"You've got to be kidding! I'd never date a bandit like that! I'm a money lender!" Lyla stated. "He said he was going to find the legendary treasure of Mithos or something and then ran off after borrowing money from me."

"Um, by the way, how much does he owe you?" Lloyd asked.

"It's 100,000,000 Gald, with interest." Lyla stated.

"One…one hundred million…" Lloyd said in shock like everyone else had.

"How……how in the hell do you have that much money to even give?" the General asked.

"Now, give it back!" Lyla said without answering.

"We don't have that kind of money!" Lloyd said.

"We were just lucky to have the million we had and already spent." the General said. "If you knew what he was, why did you lend him money and such a high amount in the first place?!"

"My business dealings are none of your business. Now hand over what you owe." Lyla demanded.

"We'll give you Spiritua's treasure instead." Colette said.

"I suppose it might have some value to a collector." Lyla said.

"I know! How about selling that to Koton!" Raine said.

"Yeah!" Lloyd said. "Lyla, wait just a little. We're going to go make some money."

"All right." Lyla said.

"Is it true that a letter came from Aifread?!" a man named Max asked as he came rushing in.

"Then you guys, take Max with you." Lyla said.

"What?" Max asked.

"I can't let you run away. Give the money to Max." Lyla said.

"I don't quite understand, but okay…" Max said.

"Now hurry up and make that money!" Lyla exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. We're off to Hakonesia Peak!" Lloyd said.

A bit of flying later, they landed and all went in.

"What? You want me to buy this from you?" Koton said. "Hmm, so this ring was worn by Spiritua. All right, how much?"

"100,000,000 Gald." Lloyd said.

"That's ridicules! I can't pay that!" Koton said.

"Oh well, then we'll just throw this Spiritua's Ring into the sea." Raine said.

"What?!" Koton asked.

"We're leaving now Lloyd." Raine said.

"All right, all right!" Koton exclaimed as they headed for the door. "But 100,000,000 Gald is too much for just that. Throw something else in to match that price. How about that sword you have there fella?"

"Not a chance in hell." the General stated with a growl.

"Then…" Koton began.

"All right, we'll give you a road pass." Lloyd said.

"Wh…what?!" Koton said.

"You're the one that was selling these for 100,000,000 Gald. So it's worth that, right?" Lloyd asked as the man growled.

"T…take it!" Koton said.

"I'm nervous holding this much money. What if I drop it?" Max asked.

"Don't worry, just take it." Lloyd said.

"Okay." Max said nervously.

"Okay, now we can pay her back! We'll tell Lyla." Lloyd said.

They got back and Max was extremely happy to hand over the money.

"Lyla, here's all that Aifread owed you." Max said.

"Welcome back my 100,000,000 Gald!" Lyla said looking at it as it was piled on the floor after she opened the pouch. "Oh, and you too Max. Now, I've received the payment. With this, I'll mark the debt as paid."

"If Aifread ever comes back and for whatever reason you give him money again, we are not paying anything he owes off." the General stated. "We shouldn't have had to do this anyway since he conned not only you, but us as well."

"Well, I hope you learn for this to never trust a scoundrel like that again." Lyla said.

They followed Max out and he spoke to them after thanking them for the help.

"There wasn't anything between Lyla and Aifread after all. Thanks again guys!" Max said.

"Why are you thanking us? We didn't do anything." Lloyd said.

"Now, Lyla will surely look at me. Here is a token of my thanks." Max said, giving Genis Aifread's hat. "I'm really grateful to you!"

They left happy to be finished with that mess and went to Equality, finding there was many buildings around that had businesses going and other things, as traders came and went, while still other things were being built. The castle was to be three stories high and longer than it was higher, with lots of rooms and such. The first floor was still being constructed so they were able to all stay in one of the larger Inns that was for the most part finished, but not ready for business.

"Just one more problem." Genis said as they were doing their school work for an hour before going to bed, at Raine's insistence. And that was only because she looked over the slowly building school being built that made her think so much of her teaching abilities and job.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd asked as he came back into the room a half an hour or so later.

"Did you do your homework like Raine asked?" Genis asked.

"Ah, do we really have to do our homework? I mean, come on." Lloyd said.

"You haven't done it again." Genis said with a sigh. "Raine is going to get mad."

"Can you do it?" Lloyd asked.

"No, Raine would know if I did it." Genis said.

"It'll be fine. I'll write it down by myself." Lloyd said.

"It won't work." Genis said. "I can't make the crazy mistakes that you make."

"You can be a…" Lloyd began.

"Even if Raine had me look over the homework, I'd know even if I didn't hear of the conversation just now." the General said as he walked in. "Even if her or I overlooked your homework for today and you got away with copying Genis, the test she has planned in a few days would show you cheated Lloyd."

They went to Meltokio next because Zelos needed something from his house. Raine wanted to go to the castle and check on something she found in one of the books before when they were searching for a cure for Colette and no one objected.

As they were passing by the sums area, they found two people they recognized.

"Thank you so much for intervening that time!" Joshua said.

"Joshua!" Lloyd said.

"And Rosa! Why are you here?" Colette asked after the others said hi.

"We were banished." Rosa said.

"I went to Viscount Cromwell in order to take her back…" Joshua said. "And ended up confronting him."

"Joshua was expelled from the academy." Rosa said. "And he lost the use of his right hand."

"That's awful!" Sheena said.

"That sounds like something that man would do." Zelos said.

"Now we are completely penniless." Joshua said with a laugh.

"Is that something to laugh about?" Lloyd asked.

"It's all right. I'll just start over again. I have Rosa with me now. With her, I think I can start over." Joshua said.

"Here." Sheena said taking the ring off.

"This is the ring that I gave to you!" Joshua said.

"Your sweetheart returned. I think the ring would like to return to its original owner as well." Sheena said.

"Thank you." Joshua said.

"I'll take good care of both the ring and him." Rosa said.

"Hang in there." Lloyd said. "If you have any trouble in this city, you can rely on the Chosen for help."

"Hey! Don't just go using my name like that!" Zelos said.

The two were shocked.

"Then, he is Zelos, the Chosen?!" Rosa exclaimed.

"Ah, well, I think you'll be better off asking Duke Bryant for help." Zelos said.

"When we have the chance, we will ask his Majesty about the possibility of readmitting you to the academy." Regal said.

"Oh no, I do not deserve such kindness!" Joshua said.

"Well, Regal wants to do that, so just go ahead and accept it." Zelos said. "After all, even if you are readmitted, what happens after that will be up to you."

"I'm happy for the two of you." Lloyd said.

"Thank you." Rosa said.

"I'll never forget you." Joshua said.

"Do your best, now." Sheena said.

"We will." Rosa and Joshua said.

"Here, if things don't work with the King, then this will help. I can see already that these living conditions in this area of town are barely worth trying to live." the General said as he gave the man a piece of paper he wrote on. "Some of my people will be here to help if you want. Otherwise, they are going to get the other poor people out of here and to a better place to live."

They said thank you again and went into the poor section as they went to Zelos house. As they went for the doorway in, three ladies just oozing at his very presence came up.

"Zelos!" they said with hearts in their eyes.

"You never come by here anymore. I've been worried about you." the first lady said.

"Hey! This girl is the one that was dressed as an angel!" the other lady said. "Why is she with Zelos?!"

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry." Colette said.

"Oh! And Sheena is with him too!" the third lady said. "I thought I told you people from Mizuho not to approach Zelos!"

"I am not with him because I want to be!" Sheena exclaimed. "He's always jabbering away obnoxiously…"

"Ha, ha, oh my. As vulgar as ever." the first lady said. "You talk like a middle aged woman."

"Wh…what?!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Let it go. Besides…" the General said whispering in her ear. "Don't say it out loud, mostly because they would know I told you, but better a middle aged woman than a harlot. And they are all older than you."

Sheena laughed and said nothing.

"And her…" the second lady began.

"Oh no, do not add me to this." Raine said holding up a hand. "I am with General Prime here and no one else. I have no interest at all in Zelos."

"My cute hunnies, if you all love me, you have to get along, understand?" Zelos said.

"But Zelos!" the second lady said.

"Okay, okay. Then, I'll drop by all of your houses later, so let's spilt up for now, okay?" Zelos said. "You understand, right? I only have one body. I can't express my love for all of you at the same time."

"Zelos, make sure you keep your promise!" the third lady exclaimed.

"I'll be waiting for you!" the first lady said and then all three left.

"I had heard the rumors of the Chosen's debauchery, but…" Regal said.

"Um, Duke Bryant, the last time we met, I was six years old…" Zelos said. "So how did you hear anything like that about me?"

"Your reputation precedes you. I didn't have to meet you to hear about your escapades." Regal said. "Even after I went to prison, the guards said that you're quite the man about town."

"Oh." Zelos said.

"He can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants as far as I am concerned." Sheena said. "But I'm tired of putting up with this every time we come to Meltokio! Do something!"

"It can't be helped. The little birds flock to my beauty…" Zelos said.

"Then, let us cover your face…" Presea said.

"What?" Zelos said.

They got him a different outfit that was terrible and he put it on.

"Yeah, now we won't get those noisy groupies following us around." Lloyd said as Sheena and the General laughed as did Genis.

"Too bad no one can see your beauty that you're so proud of." Sheena said.

"Oh, no, no. My beauty shines from within and cannot be hidden by a mask." Zelos said. "From now on, call me the Mysterious Masked Handsome Warrior Zelos."

A girl walking by stopped and looked at Zelos, who winked under the mask.

"What is that ugly mask? This is why I can't stand country folk." the lady said disgusted before continuing on.

"So much for inner beauty." the General said with a laugh.

"A woman's love is so shallow…" Zelos said with a sad sigh as he hung his head.

Zelos got what he needed from his house. Once they got back to the first level of the city, they saw a kid and Katz run by.

"Hey, there was someone chasing a Katz just now!" Genis said.

"What? I wasn't looking." Lloyd said.

"Honestly Lloyd! I think he ran off that way…" Genis said.

"Hey, Genis! Don't go running off on your own!" Lloyd said as they followed him to the slum section.

It took some time, but Genis found the child at the top of a roof.

"Damn! He got away again!" Vice, the child said.

"What's wrong? Why are you chasing a Katz?" Genis asked.

"What? Ah, my Grandpa wants to see a Katz." Vice said. "So I thought I'd get one to see him. Grandpa is very sick and can't move…"

"I see." Genis said.

"But no matter who much I beg those Katz, they refuse to come see Grandpa." Vice said.

"Why does your grandfather want to see Katz?" Genis asked.

"I dunno. He says he used to study them a long time ago." Vice said.

"I see." Genis said. "Well, if I see any Katz, I'll take them to your grandfather."

"Really?! Grandpa lives at the back of the slums." Vice said. "And my name is Vice."

"I'm Genis, nice to meet you." Genis said.

"Genis huh? Thanks for your help!" Vice said before running off.

The others finally caught up finding Genis still on the roof.

"Genis! We've been looking all over for you." Lloyd said.

"Say Lloyd, I have a favor to ask." Genis said as he explained what the kid said.

"So, we just need to bring a Katz here, then?" Lloyd asked.

"Katz. A non-human life form that exists throughout the world…" Presea said.

"If I am not mistaken, there are some in this city." Regal said.

"The item shop I think." the General said.

"Then let's go talk to them." Lloyd said.

They went to the item shop and found the Katz Exploration team there.

"Please, come see the old man in the slums." Genis said.

"Do you mean Noah?" the Katz asked.

"I don't know his name, but he used to study Katz and he has a grandson named Vice." Genis said.

"Meow. That's Noah. I don't want to see Noah." the Katz said.

"Why not?" Genis asked.

"I just don't. And I'm sure others will say the same thing." the Katz said.

"You can at least tell us the reason." Genis said.

"Meow. Ask the elder in our village." the Katz said.

"Village, Katz village?" Genis asked.

"Yes. But I won't tell a friend of Noah where it is. You'll have to find it yourselves." the Katz said.

"I know where they live." the General said.

"How do you know?" Genis asked.

"I did something for one of them once before I got to Iselia. Once it was over, I was taken to their village and congratulated by their leader. A month or so later, I was in Triet." the General said.

They went back to Sylvarant and headed up to the north towards a large island no one seemed to live on. At the back of the island, mostly surrounded by mountains, was a village. When they entered, they found it was the Katz Village just as the General said. They found the village Katz leader at the top of a small mountain spinning in place.

"Why do the Katz not want to see Noah?" Lloyd asked.

"Meow. Long ago, Noah hunted our kind in the name of research. It seems he wanted to study how to make us into pets for humans." the Elder said.

"That would have been slavery. I'm surprised he even lived as long as he has, assuming anyone aside from the Katz knew what he was doing." the General said.

"So that's why the Katz don't like him." Genis said.

"I doubt anyone will go to Noah." the Elder said.

"But Noah is sick. They could at least go see him…" Genis said.

"Kid, if people who oppressed half-elves were sick, would you go pay them a visit?" Zelos asked.

"That's…" Genis began.

"Meow. Then I shall give you this." the Elder said.

"What's this?" Genis asked as it was handed over.

"It is the suit Noah wore when he hunted us in the past." the Elder said. "With this, you can become an imposter Katz."

"Okay, thanks." Genis said.

"I wonder if Noah will be fooled by this." Lloyd wondered.

"I don't know. But let's talk to Vice about it." Genis said.

They went back and found Vice just outside the slum area. Some of the General's people that stayed behind or didn't make it through the gate because Yuan shut it down for the moment, were helping some of the people who wanted to leave, leave.

"Genis! How'd it go?" Vice asked.

"Vice!" Genis said.

"I'm sorry. The Katz hate Noah and don't want to see him." Lloyd said.

"I see." Vice said.

"But I got a Katz suit. So I'll go meet Noah with this." Genis said. He went to the Inn and changed, then came back without the others. "Do you think that's a bad idea?"

"No, please go see him. It's this way." Vice said.

"Lloyd, let's go." Genis said.

"Listen, Genis…" Lloyd said.

"What? We're going to lose sight of Vice!" Genis said.

"No, it's nothing." Lloyd said.

"Honestly. Come on, hurry!" Genis said.

Raine, the General, Lloyd and Genis were the only ones there as they found Vice and his grandfather at the back of the slums.

"Genis, please talk to him." Vice said.

"Right." Genis said going over to the old man. "Noah…"

"Who's there?" Noah asked looking at them, but not seeing them much if at all.

"I'm a Katz. Meow…" Genis said.

"Oh! I'm sorry, could you come closer?" Noah asked. "I can't see anymore."

Genis got within touching range and the man felt his head.

"This is…" Noah said.

"Wh…what?" Genis asked.

"Nothing. Thank you!" Noah said. "Now, I can finally go to Martel."

"What?!" Genis exclaimed.

"My time is drawing to a close. And it seems my guide has come for me." Noah said.

"No!" Genis said.

"Thank you, child. Seeing that Katz suit brought back many memories." Noah said.

"You knew!" Genis said shocked.

"I am a Katz researcher. I can tell that much…" Noah said.

"Meow. We forgive you now." a true Katz said as he came to Genis's side.

"Katz! Thank you…thank you. You came to me. I tried to capture you…" Noah said weakly. "Child, thank you as well. Now I truly have no regrets…."

"Raine, save him!" Genis said.

"I'm sorry, it's already…" Raine said.

"It's all right. Vice has come for me." Noah said. "Good-bye…"

"Noah…" Genis said as the man passed away.

"Thank you Genis…" Vice said.

"Vice…" Genis said.

"Now I can go together with my grandpa…" Vice said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Genis asked.

"I've been dead for a long time…" Vice said. "You're the one that was able to see me. I couldn't even get the Katz to notice me."

"Then you're….a ghost?" Genis said.

"Thank you, and, good bye…" Vice said as he faded away.

"So he was a ghost." Lloyd said.

"You all couldn't see Vice?" Genis asked.

"That's right." Raine said.

"I saw a haze, or distortion of the air which moved, but otherwise…" the General said. "And it isn't the first time."

"I see." Genis said. "Vice, have fun with your grandfather…"

"Meow. We'll bury Noah…" the Katz said.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that." Lloyd said.

"Yeah." Genis said.

Once they got back to Sylvarant, they heard that they wanted Raine to come back to Asguard, so they went to see why. When they got there, they found it wasn't life threatening or what they thought.

"Oh Raine, you came!" Aisha said as they climbed the stairs to the large stone.

"Ah, Aisha. What's wrong?" Raine asked.

"Oh, I so glad I found you. I've been searching forever." Aisha said.

"We heard, that's why we are here." Raine said.

"Would you please come see the mayor?" Aisha asked.

"All right." Raine said.

"Oh Raine! Good timing!" the Mayor said.

"What is it?" Raine asked.

"Tourist who saw you perform the ritual on the stone dais are demanding that we show it to them again. Would you please step up upon the dais as acolyte?" the Mayor asked.

"Hmmm." Raine said thinking.

"This is perfect Raine. Now only for the historical effect, but also for the effect of showing people that half-elves aren't bad." the General said into her ear.

"Come on Professor, do it." Lloyd said.

"Yes, I'd like to see it too." Colette said.

"And those of us from Tethe'alla have only heard about it." Zelos said. "How about it? Show us your beautiful form, Raine."

"I would like to see it as well." Regal said.

"All right, you've all convinced me. But just this once." Raine said as she went with Aisha to change.

"Thank you so much. Let us go to the dais at once and await her arrival." the Mayor said.

Raine did the ceremony ritual again for everyone, but nothing happened like it did last time. A lot of people, including parents with their children, watched with fascination as some explained what was going on.

"Oh, the acolyte is so beautiful!" one person said.

"Yeah! I think I'm gonna be her fan!" another said.

"Oh, Raine. You're such a wonderful person." Linar said.

"Wow, she's got more fans." Lloyd said.

"It's because they don't know what she is really like." Genis said.

"Keep it up boys and I will tell her that." the General said while watching her with a big smile.

When they left, Raine was given the clothes to keep as a gesture of thanks. They went back to Tethe'alla and were walking as they were thinking of what to do next.

"When I put on those acolyte clothes...I feel a mix of deep emotions." Raine said as they were walking.

"Yeah, we had a lot of trouble back there with the fake Summon Spirit of Wind and all." Lloyd said.

"Those are clothes from Sylvarant, aren't they?" Presea said.

"Yes. They have a deep connection to a city known as Asgard. Actually, this would be a perfect time for a review. What exactly are the ruins of Asgard?" Raine asked.

"Ah? Um..." Lloyd said.

"The answer is not "um." Raine said with a scowl and glare.

"Oh! Professor! There's something black right behind you!" Lloyd exclaimed as he pointed.

"...What?" Raine said as she spun around as did a few others and the General went for his sword as he turned.

"It was your shadow!...Bye!" Lloyd stated and then ran.

"Lloyd!" Raine yelled.

"…..I see that at times like this, Lloyd's escape rate is 100 percent." Presea said.

They went back to Mizuho when they were informed by the General's people that Sheena was sought. Going to the Chiefs house, they found Orochi outside.

"Sheena, strange moans are coming from the Chiefs house. I think it's the Chiefs voice." Orochi said.

"Is the Chief awake?!" Sheena asked.

"No, I haven't heard anything. But we sent for you anyway, in hopes you being here would help if it was needed." Orochi said.

"Grandpa…" Sheena said.

They went in, and Sheena knelt down sitting on her knees while the rest of them stood.

"I see." Tiga said after Sheena asked and told him what Orochi said. "A rumor like that. It is true that the Chief's voice is heard periodically."

"Volt is….Vo…" Igagur, the Chief, said.

"Grandpa!" Sheena yelled as she got to her feet quickly.

"One, two, three…" Igagur said.

"What's he saying?" Lloyd asked.

"It sounds like he is counting something." Regal said.

"There are some missing…" Igagur said.

"Grandpa?! What's missing?" Sheena asked as she rushed over to the veil where her grandfather was laying behind.

"It's no use. He always ends there." Tiga said.

"I wonder if it has something to do with Volt." Raine said.

"He did start with Volt's name." the General said.

"Grandpa was with me in the Temple of Lightening when I failed the pact with Volt." Sheena said as she turned to them. "He's been asleep since."

"Hmm. How about visiting the Temple of Lightening once more?" Regal said.

"Yeah, Sheena, let's go have a look. There might be some clues." Lloyd said.

"You've helped us out a lot in many things, it is our turn to return the favor." the General said.

"Thank you. I hope we find something and get him back with us." Sheena said.

They took off as soon as they left the village and went to the temple. Sheena landed first and ran in with them following and telling her to slow down.

"One, two, three…" they heard Igagur say.

"That's Grandpa's voice!" Sheena said.

They rushed in further and went straight for the altar. They were all surprised, more so for Sheena, when they saw him in a ghostly form before the altar.

"Gr….Grandpa?!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Five, six, there are three missing…" Igagur said as he was looking at the altar and some yellow panel on it.

"Grandpa! Three missing what? What's missing?!" Sheena yelled.

"With just these, I cannot defeat Volt…" Igagur said.

"Grandpa! It's me, Sheena! I made a pact with Volt!" Sheena said. "Grandpa!"

"Sheena, summon Volt! If you do that, maybe he'll notice." Lloyd said.

"Okay, I'll try it." Sheena said. "I call upon the hammer of godly lightening. I summon thee. Come, Volt!"

He appeared above his altar and did nothing.

"Ohhh! What's going on?" Igagur asked surprised and then turned around. "Hmm? Who are you people?"

"Grandpa!" Sheena yelled. "Thanks Volt. You can go back now."

Volt said nothing but faded away.

"What?! Did you make a pact with Volt?" Igagur asked. "Sheena is going to be sad…."

"Grandpa! It's me! Sheena!" Sheena yelled.

"I think he is in a dream sort of state, but we are able to interact with him on some level. Why he doesn't see you for who you are, I don't know. All we need to do is get him to wake in the real world. Whatever happens here won't mean a lot." the General said.

"I understand." Sheena said. "I just don't get why he doesn't see me for who I am."

"Igagur, Sheena is with us right here." Raine said.

"What are you talking about? Sheena is only seven." Igagur said.

"Grandpa! It's been more than ten years since the Volt accident!" Sheena yelled. "I'm Sheena!"

"That explains why he doesn't recognize her." Raine said.

"I'm Sheena Fujibayashi, the child you found in the Gaoracchia Forest!" Sheena yelled.

"Are you really? But if so, then what have I…" Igagur said confused.

"Maybe you're an astral body." Raine said. "Your heart separated from your body during the Volt accident."

"Is that possible?" Lloyd asked.

"That much energy, and it being electrical in nature, plus his age and fear for his people and his granddaughter…" the General said.

"That and if he is using and Exsphere, it is quite possible." Raine said. "It seems they make it easier for the heart and body to separate."

"It's true that I and some of the villagers use Exspheres." Igagur said. "So then, that means I am just a consciousness?"

"How do we save Grandpa?!" Sheena asked.

"What if we return him to his body?" Colette asked.

"That should work. It would explain why he can't wake up." the General said.

"How?" Sheena asked.

"Hmm, it's likely that it's just his consciousness that is lost. Let's take him back to the village." Raine said.

"Don't treat me like a baby." Igagur said after he laughed. "I've already come to understand this body. Let's see…."

He moved around, through them and also into the air.

"Hmm, this is pretty convenient." Igagur said. "It seems a waste to return to my original body."

"Yeah, but for all intents and purposes, you are only able to live like this until your body back in the village dies." the General said. "If the Exsphere is behind this, then the moment it quits or kills your body, you truly die."

"That sounds like a very good possibility." Raine said.

"Come back grandpa! This is no time to be playing around. We need you! I need you!" Sheena said.

"Don't get angry." Ingagur said. "Well then, I shall go on ahead. Sheena, I'll be waiting for you at the village."

He teleported away from the looks of it leaving them astonished.

"Grandpa!" Sheena yelled.

"If he's in such good spirit's, pardon the pun, I'm sure there's no need to worry." Raine said. "Let's return to Mizuho."

Getting back, Orochi met them at the entrance.

"Sheena! The Chief has awoken!" Orochi yelled.

"Ah, yeah." Sheena said.

"Come, the Chief awaits. Hurry!" Orochi said.

Inside the main house, they found him standing and looking good for a man who had been laying down for over ten years.

"Grandpa!" Sheena said.

"Sheena." Igagur said.

"Y…yes, Chief…" Sheena said hearing the tone she remembered years ago.

"Congratulations." Igagur said.

"What?" Sheena asked.

"You succeeded in making the pact with Volt. I'm very proud of you." Igagur said.

"Grandpa!" Sheena said as they hugged.

"Let's leave them alone for awhile." Zelos said.

"I agree." the General said as did the others as they left.

A few hours later, the Chief and Sheena came back out.

"I've heard. It seems we owe you a debt of gratitude for taking good care of Sheena." Igagur said.

"Ah, nan…" Lloyd said feeling embarrassed.

"Tiga's plans will not change even though I am awake. We, the people of Mizuho, will cooperate with you in building the world you seek." Igagur said.

"Yeah, we'll work hard too." Lloyd said.

"In regards to that, we would like to have Sheena remain in the village for a short while." Tiga said.

"What for?" Regal asked.

"I can't say right now. It is the Chief's orders." Orochi said.

"It is nothing to worry about. Let's see. Just leave her with us for one night." Igagur said.

"I am not butting in or anything, nor have any power here, but if there is a marriage issue, right now is really not the best time. I'm even postponing mine until we fix the worlds. Sheena is a very important part of our team." the General said.

"No, it's nothing like that." Sheena said seeming nervous. "I promise I'll be back, so please wait a little."

"Alright. We'll go kill some time elsewhere and come back for you." Lloyd said.

They left the village and made a campfire near the river that was almost farthest from the village.

"What are they doing?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow, right?" Colette said.

"Yeah…" Lloyd said.

"This the perfect time to get back to our school work." Raine said as Lloyd groaned very audibly.

Later as it was getting time to rest, Lloyd checked to see if anyone wanted anything before he went to bed.

"It's amazing the way he was able to move so freely while in astral form." Raine said to the General as they sat a bit away from the fire to be together. "I guess he truly is the Chief of Mizuho."

"If Alicia had a body, would she have been able to live?" Regal more or less asked himself. "No, that would oppose the laws of nature. I'm sorry."

"So that is the man that raised Sheena. He sure looks like he's strict." Zelos said.

They went back to the village the next morning to find a lot of the villagers that hadn't went to Sylvarant all grouped around waiting to hear what Tiga and the Chief had to say. They were also allowed to be there and waited to hear what it was that kept Sheena from them and couldn't know until now.

"Sheena completed the ritual just moments ago." Tiga said.

"Sheena restored all twelve of the lost guardians. Thus, Sheena shall become the next chief. Are there any objections?" Igagur asked.

"If Sheena's power will open a new world to us, then even those of us who bear the scars from Volt, will have no choice but to recognize Sheena." one of the villagers said.

"Yes. But for now, congratulations Sheena!" a lady villager said.

"Congratulations, next Chief!" another villager said.

"Th…thank you everyone!" Sheena said, wearing a red outfit instead of her normal one.

"Sheena, in order to be truly recognized as Chief, you must reunite the world. Do your best, for Kuchinawa's sake as well." Orochi said.

"Yeah, I'll do my best to become a Chief who will make Kuchinawa want to come back." Sheena stated.

"Lloyd, as you see, Sheena has been chosen to become the next Chief." Igagur said.

"So, that was it. It was for those preparations that Sheena stayed in the village." Lloyd said.

"Sheena is currently working to bring new hope to the people of Mizuho." Tiga said.

"The new world brought about by reuniting the worlds, right?" Colette asked.

"Yes. So we wish to lead the village into new prosperity by naming her the next Chief!" Igagur said.

"I'll work hard, to reunite the worlds and to allow the people of Mizuho and all life, to find hope." Sheena said.

"All right! Let's do our best Sheena!" Lloyd said.

"Yeah!" Sheena said.

"Then, everyone, I leave my granddaughter Sheena, in your care." Igagur said.

"I guess this means until you take total control of your people, you'll be in charge of the one by Equality." the General said.

"Huh? Oh…I ah, guess." Sheena said. "I hadn't thought about that."

"We'll deal with it later." Lloyd said. "Let's get going so we can save the worlds."

Sheena stopped them saying she forgot she had to ask the Chief something and headed back to the main hut. They followed getting in just as she finished and they saw her blushing slightly.

"Hmm? What is it?" Igagur asked.

"I had a question. What was it you were counting in the Temple of Lightening?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, that. Those were the twelve guardians that protect this village." Igagur said.

"At the time of the Volt accident, Grandpa gave me three of his guardians." Sheena said.

"Oh, those were the guardians you used when you were going after Colette." Raine said.

"Yes, they were. Every chief uses them to protect the village." Sheena said.

"I completely forgot about doing that." Igagur said. "I didn't even realize I have become a spiritual being, and was looking for the guardians in order to defeat Volt in Sheena's place."

"Wow, you're really loved Sheena." Lloyd said with a smile as she chuckled lightly.

They walked out and Sheena was looking extremely better than she did before.

"I can't believe the Chief was with Volt the whole time." Sheena said in amazement.

"But now, the people of Mizuho can finally relax." Presea said.

"I am so happy for you Sheena! The Chief finally woke up!" Colette said with her bright smile.

"Thanks, I'm really happy." Sheena said. "I think I may, finally be able to like Volt."

"Sheena, that is wonderful." Presea said. "Overcoming the painful events of your past like that. I want to learn to be like you."

"Oh, ah, stop it." Sheena said as she turned red. "I'm just simply minded, you know…"

"Yeah, exactly. Sheena has the brains of an amoeba." Zelos said.

"You better shut up before I smack you!" Sheena yelled, smacking him anyway.

"Ow! Don't say that after you smack me." Zelos said as he groaned.

"You look cool, Sheena. You really look like a Chief." Colette said as they kept walking and Sheena had still yet to change back from her red outfit.

"Ah, haha, oh stop it, you're embarrassing me." Sheena said as she turned red.

"How about working on your acceptance speech as the next Chief?" Regal said.

"Ah, good idea. I'll start working on that. Let's see..., On this pleasant day..." Sheena began.

"But if it's raining on that day, you can't use that." Colette said.

Zelos and Regal had a pointed look as the others either shook their heads or sighed as Sheena thought about that for one second before shaking her head as well.

"How about, On this fine day......or something?" Zelos said.

"On this fine day as I accept the position of Chief..." Colette said.

"Next, she should probably talk about her Management objectives." Regal said.

"Management, huh? I suppose being a village leader is kind of like being a Manager." Zelos said.

"Oh man, we are really going to have a tough time drawing up rules and laws." the General groaned.

"It won't be that hard." Raine said.

"1. Hate the sin, not the sinner." Colette said.

"2. Our customers' smiles are our company's treasure." Regal said.

"3. This old man, he played three, he played knick-knack on my knee!" Zelos said jokingly as he laughed.

"...Hey! Stop taking over my speech!" Sheena exclaimed.

They ended up in Altamira next as it was told that they wanted to see Regal.

"Mary! Jo! Beth! Diana!" a woman yelled out in front of the large hotel. "Where have you all gone!"

"Um, what's wrong?" Colette asked.

"My daughters are lost. What should I do?" the worried and distraught woman asked.

"Lloyd, let's help her look for them." Colette said.

"Sure." Lloyd said.

"Thanks Lloyd!" Colette said.

"They haven't left Altamira yet, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, that is for certain." the mother said.

"Okay then time to find some lost kids!" Lloyd said.

They found Jo down at the beach watching the waves. Mary was also there but by the drink stand and wouldn't leave unless they found the others first. Diana was on the second floor of the hotel. Beth was at the amusement park and it took a few times of going back and forth to get her to finally go before they forced her too. Lloyd, Genis and Colette, along with Presea after a moment, all wanted to try the different rides. Regal let them go for a few of them since they knew where the last girl was, the other adults would go back and get her. Regal and Raine stayed with the three playing around while the others left, saying they'd all meet up in the cafeteria in half an hour to east before going to the Lezareno Company office.

"You found my daughters! Thank you so very much!" the mother said.

"It was no problem ma'am. You needed help and we were happy to give it." the General said.

"I have something for you as my thanks." the mother said.

"It's really not…" the General began when she insisted.

"I've sent word to the manager of that hotel, so please pick it up." the mother said.

They went in and found that the lady had left everyone swimsuits to go to the beach in. Raine wasn't thrilled with the idea, even though she did enjoy the attention she got from the General that she more or less gave back. The General was only in black shorts and sandals with sunglasses, showing off a fit and pretty hairless body. Zelos hit on the girls much to no one's surprise. Genis and Lloyd made sandcastles as did Colette before going out into the water. Raine wouldn't go, even when the General did ask, and he wasn't surprised when he went for a quick swim and came back and saw her mouth open as water continued to run down his body since he didn't use a towel. Sheena went out diving, sometimes pretty deep and after hearing they were worried, told them she was taught ninja water techniques by the Chief himself. Presea had never been to the beach or in the water, aside from a bathtub, so it was a really new experience. She did things with Colette, Genis and Lloyd, though Genis was…distracted by her beauty, even though he didn't really admit it other than saying she was very pretty. Presea also made some charm she said was to be used to ward off dangers from the sea. Regal was happy the beach was kept clean and somehow got talked into being buried in the sand by the younger people in the group. At first, he wasn't that for it, but ended up liking it. Hours later, they all went inside as night came and were all happy. The next day, they went to the company to see what it was and figured it wasn't serious otherwise they would have had someone come get them already.

When they got to the President's office, they found George in a panic.

"What to do? And it was Altamria's new mascot as well." George said.

"What is wrong?" Regal asked.

"Master Regal!" George exclaimed. "Today is the day we are introducing Altmira's new mascot, but…"

"The EC with the costume isn't here yet and it's past its scheduled arrival." the aid said.

"What kind of costume is it?" Regal asked.

"It is called Klonoa and it's about the height of a child." George said. "It has big, long droopy ears and looks somewhat like a cat and…, yes, much like Presea."

"She doesn't look like a cat." the General said.

"George!" the aid said.

"Oh, Presea! Please come here a moment!" George said.

The General and basically the rest of them were unsure of how they got Presea to go along with the idea, but she did. They along with a lot of other people were at the hotel when she was being announced and introduced, or at least the mascot anyway.

"Now then, it's time to announce the new mascot of the island resort of Altamira!" one of the bunny girls said as the doors opened and Presea walked out. "The keyword is, Wahoo! It's Klonoa!"

"Wahoo." Presea said so flatly and without emotion it was beyond strange.

"Let's have a round of applause!" the bunny lady said quickly.

They all came back to the Presidents office and the two from before were there.

"Presea, thank you so much." George said.

"Wahoo." Presea said the same as before.

"Y…you were incredibly cute, Presea!" Genis said.

"Loople-do." Presea said.

"Presea? Have you forgotten how to talk?" Lloyd asked.

"Wahoo, wahoo." Presea said, still sounding the same flat way.

"When wearing the Klonoa costume inside Altamira, one must not speak anything other than Klonoan." Regal said.

"She's doing a good job." the General said. "It is cute too."

"Wahoo." Presea said.

"That's our Presea! She's completely into the character!" Genis said.

"A little too much." Raine said. "And yet not enough either."

"Wahoo." Presea said.

As they left Altamira, Presea had already changed but didn't stop playing the part.

"You made a great Klonoa, Presea!" Genis said.

"Wahoo!" Presea said.

"I am grateful that you helped recover my company's mistake." Regal said.

"Loople-do!" Presea said.

"Heh. It sounds like you had fun, being Klonoa, the idol of Altamira." Zelos said.

"Wahoo!" Presea said.

"Wahoo, wahoo!" Colette said as she smiled and joined in with Presea.

"Wahoo, wahoo, wahoo!" Presea said with a smile.

"...Presea. It is all right for you to speak like a human when you are outside of Altamira." Regal said.

"Wahoo.....Oh. I see." Presea said.

They went back to Meltokio when they heard that the party was about to start soon.

"Lord Zelos, a package from His Majesty has arrived." Sebastian said as they entered.

"Oh yeah, the celebration or whatever it was." Zelos said.

"Outfits and invitations for everyone have arrived." Sebastian said.

"Wow! I wonder what kind of outfits they are! I can't wait to try them on!" Lloyd said.

"The party will be held this evening at the reception center." Sebastian said.

"I've never been to a party before, I'm nervous." Colette said.

"Yes. The reception is only for nobles." Presea said. "Is it all right for us to go?"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Lloyd said. "Now let's get ready! So, where's my stuff?"

"I'm afraid there was a mistake and Sir bud's did not arrive." Sebastian said.

"No, listen. It's Lloyd…." Lloyd began. "What? There's none for me?"

"Yes. I am about to send a messenger to the castle.." Sebastian said.

"I'll go to the castle and get it myself." Lloyd said. "You all go on ahead without me."

"Okay, don't get lost now, bumpkin." Zelos said.

"Who are you calling a bumpkin?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

He went to the castle and asked the Minister, who went to find out what happened. Two maids came back and apologized and then dragged him off to help change him, despite his protest. Once it was done, they said he looked like a Nobleman. He liked it and then dragged him to the dance hall.

"Mister Lloyd, I presume. Your companion is waiting for you on the rear terrace." the receptionist said.

"I bet it is Genis." Lloyd said.

"The other guest are also anxiously awaiting your arrival, Lloyd." the receptionist said. "How about speaking to them before heading to the terrace?"

"Yeah, I suppose I could talk to them." Lloyd said.

He went in finding everyone was there. Raine seemed embarrassed from the looks of it, or from something the General said to her. She wasn't really used to this sort of treatment in the royalty fashion. The General was in a suit that could pass for a wedding outfit easily. Presea was in a cute little dress, Sheena was in a dress that hugged her like her swimsuit did and showed a lot of flesh making her really embarrassed.

"Hmm, your face is red." Lloyd said when he walked up to Regal.

"Well, the Chosen has been calling me Dandy, so everyone is now looking at me suspiciously." Regal said.

"Ahh, but you really do have the feeling of dandiness about you." Lloyd said.

"Do I?" Regal asked.

He found Zelos as the back of the room, really standing out.

"Well, what do you think of me all dressed up?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah, you look cool." Lloyd said.

"Don't I? After all, I'm the most stylish guy in the kingdom." Zelos said proudly.

"No matter what you're wearing, you're still a Narcissist." Lloyd said.

He chatted with the others as well, and complimented all the girls of their team and told the General he looked like he was going to a wedding, making Raine blush even further to the point she covered her face with her hands. He spoke to Raine and the General last and then it was announced that the party was starting. They all intermingled here and there, though Sheena and Presea weren't really comfortable. Regal had trouble because of his title Zelos gave him. Even though Raine did try to protest, she relented in the end and danced with the General. Sheena did as well since she wanted to avoid the other guys in the room. Presea and Genis basically hanged out with Colette and Lloyd and the rest of the party and Zelos went on his way flirting with the girls and being himself.

The next day, they were all in Zelos's house again after staying in the city for the night.

"Phew, that party yesterday was more formal than I expected." Lloyd said.

"Well, it is not something poor folk usually do." Zelos said.

"I told you not to call us poor!" Lloyd stated.

"It won't be that way in our kingdom." the General said. "Everyone will be able to dance and party together. Personally, I just want to dance again."

"I admit, that was very fun." Raine said. "Thank you for talking me into it."

"Yeah General, you dance really well." Sheena said. "If not for the lack of interest, you look good enough I'd marry you."

"If it wasn't for what you do and are doing, I'd be asking why you aren't married already." the General said. "Raine, those glasses were so…"

Raine blushed badly and told him to shut up or she was going to punch him.

"You know what, I have a place we need to go see." Zelos said. "Before we go off on this adventure and save the worlds. A very special place."

"What do you mean by special?" Sheena asked with a glare.

"Something everyone will love." Zelos said. "Come, let's get going before night falls again."

They left the city and flowed him to the Hot Springs up near Sanctuary.

"Hello, everyone! We have been waiting for you." the priest there said as they walked up. "The remodeling work on the hot springs is complete. By all means, please enjoy the waters of our Church's prized bath."

"Wow! A hot spring is like a big bathtub, right? Let's go in!" Lloyd said.

"Wait, there are rules Lloyd." the General said as he grabbed his shoulder.

"What rules?" Lloyd asked confused.

"Ladies first." the General stated as Zelos laughed.

"The water here is marvelous! I've been here before several times." Zelos said. "Come on, let's go in! I'll show you around."

They all followed since no one was getting in just yet.

"Ta-dah! This is the pride and joy of the Church of Martel, the Kharlan Hot Springs!" Zelos said.

"The water constantly flows out of a area in the mountain, and is always hot, so the water is always keeping itself clean and fresh. And being hot, it keeps from going bad and from anything growing in it." the General said. "I've been here a few times too. But it has been years. We made a few of our own, but they aren't as great as this one."

"Why do you say that?" Colette asked.

"It's fun to lay in the water at night and look at the stars. Sometimes…" the General said while looking up. "I'd lay here and think of nothing of my troubles, wish I had someone to share the experience with and see some shooting stars occasionally. I really miss it."

"Wait a minute, didn't this place used to have separate baths for males and females, before renovation?" Sheena asked with a tone centered at Zelos.

"Now that you mention it, there's only one bath!" Zelos said like he was just now noticing.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm not going in there with you guys!" Sheena exclaimed.

"You don't have to." the General said. "You ladies enjoy it first and then we'll get in while you are all relaxing or whatever inside."

"No, you guys go first. We are willing to wait." Raine said as the girls left.

"Ah, you're no fun." Zelos said as he hung his head and pouted.

"Whatever! If they are letting us first, then let's get it!" Lloyd said.

After setting their clothes aside, they got in only wearing towels. Regal sat in the water like he was meditating. Zelos pouted at one side while Genis was enjoying looking at the scenery around them. Lloyd sat in the middle as the General seemed to float around.

"Ahh, this feels great!" Lloyd said.

"It is too bad that Sheena and the others could not enter as well.." Regal said.

"Oh yeah. The girls will come out here by themselves after we are done." Lloyd said.

"Yeah!" Zelos said suddenly confusing them.

"There is a reason I really like this place. After some hard training, I'd clean up and then get in. It helps relive pain, stiffness and sore muscles and helps them get better quicker. Made training a lot better." the General said. "I am really going to miss this place."

They stayed for half an hour and then got out, grabbed their clothes and went inside where the girls left shortly after. They got in and all sat down in it, enjoying the feel of it immensely.

"I'll wash your back later, Sheena." Colette said.

"That sound good. I'll do yours too." Sheena said.

"I feel like I could just forget about the fight that we are currently involved in." Presea said.

"It is important to relax sometimes." Raine said. "I really need to figure out some way to have a version of this in Equality. Even if we can still fly the Rhearids after both worlds are saved and brought together, the trip to get here wouldn't really be worth the effort. Ah, having fond memories like this will get us more attached to being alive as well."

"Yes, I would like to stay alive." Colette said. "And I wish everyone could be happy."

"Yeah, let's hope that will happen." Sheena said.

"Yes." Presea said.

They girls had no idea of what trouble was about to come as Zelos, still in his towel, headed towards them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lloyd asked as he walked up still wearing his towel.

"Where else? To the bath." Zelos said.

"But….but the girls are in there now!" Lloyd said in shock and surprise.

"That's why I'm going to peek. Who can resist?" Zelos said as he walked over and got behind one of the wooden walls.

"Wow Professor, Sheena, both of you have such nice figures…" Colette said.

"Oh? I'm very ordinary compared to Sheena." Raine said as Sheena had a massive blood rush to her face and sank herself a little more into the water.

"S…stop it! It's not all that great, I swear!" Sheena stated extremely embarrassed.

"So it is important to have a nice figure?" Presea asked as the others nodded.

"I'm like an ironing board." Colette said.

"Hmm, I see.." Zelos said.

"The General stated he was interested in my mind and face, not the size of my chest. And that was only because I asked him one day about it." Raine said. "After we met you Sheena."

"Oh god." Sheena said feeling even more embarrassed. "Wait, I think I should be insulted for some reason…."

"It has been the only time I can really say I felt jealous." Raine said.

"Let's see which hunny I can see from here?" Zelos said as he got closer to the wooden wall.

"Whoa! No, stop!" Lloyd yelled getting in front of him with his back to the wooden wall.

All four girls were surprised.

"Who's there?!" Sheena yelled angrily as she stood.

"Uh-oh…" Zelos said running off fast leaving Lloyd alone.

"Where is that jerk? I know he is…" the General, in his clothes again, growled as he walked up finding Lloyd. "What are…"

Sheena came around the corner of the wooden wall looking pissed.

"Whoa, Sheena, how can you come out…" Lloyd began when the General just about slapped a hand over his eyes as he was doing his own.

"Lloyd! General!" Sheena yelled in rage. "I can't believe you!"

Colette came running up followed by the other two.

"I'd understand if it was that stupid Chosen…" Sheena said keeping the General from speaking even as he tried. "But I never thought you'd stoop so low! Especially you General!"

"Lloyd, General, it's not true, right?" Colette asked saddened by it incident. "You have a reason, right?"

"No. I swear I didn't come to peep!" Lloyd said, not removing the hand over his eyes.

"What's your lame excuse General?!" Sheena yelled.

"It had better be good." Raine growled.

"I just got here and found Lloyd standing here when Sheena came around the wall. And quickly did what you currently see. I only came out here because two guys were missing and with one of them being Zelos…" the General growled.

"He was just here! I tried to stop him!" Lloyd said as he waved his hands in front of him. "This is a misunderstanding!"

"Before you girls decide to kill us, quick question. Does Lloyd seem like he would do this, or even want to considering how dense we know he is?" the General asked.

"Hey…" Lloyd began as he was spun around and told not to move as the General also turned.

"He, has a point." Sheena said after a moment.

"It is….logical." Raine said. "Considering what the General said about his own, coming into it back around turning twenty, Lloyd might not…"

"How old is Lloyd again?" Sheena asked.

"Seventeen." Raine said.

"What are they talking about?" Lloyd whispered.

"Don't ask." the General said. "Look, I won't deny I would like to see more of you Raine. That swimsuit was really incredible. But I would not do something like this. I won't deny I would have if we were married, but until that day…."

"I believe you General." Raine said, as she tried not to but still turned red after the comment the General said. "Zelos coming out here pulling something like this makes perfect sense."

"Even if we confront him about it, he will deny it over and over." Sheena grumbled as she crossed her arms. "That man is so infuriating!"

"You ladies go back that direction towards the water and we'll go inside. If Zelos isn't in there, you'll know." the General said.

Unfortunately, Zelos was inside and was dressed and looked like he had been for awhile. The ladies didn't bring it up and neither did the guys, so Genis and Regal had no clue of what happened.

They ended up in Meltokio again, after learning the Coliseum was open for fights again. The General wanted to try it again, and Raine agreed without a argument. Sheena suspected it was because Raine wanted to watch him perform. The others agreed to try entering and see what they got, since money was given as a reward and they had spent a lot lately and were needing money again.

The General fought for awhile and got himself into the advanced class and beat it. Lloyd went after Zelos and after finishing beginning class, they found someone outside the coliseum they didn't expect, or Zelos didn't.

"Huh? Tokunaga, is that you?" Zelos asked.

"Chosen, it has been awhile." Tokunaga said.

"You know him?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm? Ah, yeah, kind of." Zelos said.

"The way he addressed you, he knows you, personally." the General said.

"What is it? Do you want something from me?" Zelos asked.

"You and your attendants are very powerful." Tokunaga said.

"Who are you calling attendants?" Lloyd said in annoyance.

"If anything, they'd be under me. I am a King after all, soon to have a Queen." the General said.

"Self proclaimed King." Zelos said.

"Dude, when this is all said and done and we save the worlds, it will be fore sure to everyone. Besides, I've been a King according to the people who are loyal to me for longer than you have been born Zelos." the General stated firmly. "I could be your father with my age."

"Chosen, if someone at the Colisuem were to defeat you, you would have to acknowledge them, yes?" Tokunaga asked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't think there is anyone who could defeat the beautiful Zelos." Zelos said with a cocky tone.

"I see then…" Tokunaga said. "I will be looking forward to your next fight."

"You betcha." Zelos said.

"Who was he?" Lloyd asked after the man walked off.

"He's, you know, an old acquaintance." Zelos said.

Lloyd made it through the next level up and they went outside finding the guy from before there.

"Seles, please hurry!" Tokunaga said.

"Tokunaga! Wait! I'm, out, of, breath." Seles said.

"Isn't that your sister?" the General muttered.

"Huh?" Zelos said looking. "Se…Seles?!"

She ran away quicker than she got there.

"Ohhhh!" Tokunaga said seeing them and then stuttered a lot as he spoke. "The….Chosen! How are you doing?"

"Just one moment Tokunaga. Was that Seles?" Zelos asked.

The man coughed, a lot.

"Ah, what are you talking about?" Tokunaga asked. "Seles is in the abbey. She couldn't possibly be in a place like this."

"For a sister that seems to look like she doesn't care about you, she really does. Came to watch the big man himself fight." the General said as he patted Zelos on the arm.

The man said Seles was too sick to leave and then ran off.

"What is going on then?" Zelos muttered.

Lloyd went through the advanced match and it was fun to hear him talk before and after each battle as he tried to play it cool and talked about it, but always failed.

They went outside and found her there again, and she ran off again as Zelos noticed her. Tokunaga denied she was there, even when they asked him why he was there since the man could easily been seen to have no interest in seeing Zelos fight.

Lloyd went through the advanced again because it was so easy and the money was good. When he finished and went to leave, he was stopped because he had one more person to fight, Seles.

"You serve my bro, the Chosen, so you must have confidence in your skill." Seles said while inside the arena before Lloyd.

"Wait, whoa! Why didn't you fight the General then?! He did what I am doing?" Lloyd asked.

"I know I can't beat him, nor can my brother. Which is why I am glad he is not against Zelos. Now, fight me!" Seles yelled as she rushed Lloyd.

Lloyd didn't want to, but he fought back and defeated her, without hurting her badly.

"No, I couldn't have lost…" Seles said as she stayed on her hands ands knees.

"Seles! This must be some kind of mistake!" Tokunaga said.

"Sorry, the General did help train me. He also uses two swords." Lloyd said.

"I see. It's all right. I was not strong enough." Seles said as she stood

"So, you're the one that just came barging in here! Now, come with me!" a soldier said as he grabbed her arm.

"Wait just a minute! I want to hear why they did this." Lloyd said.

"Then, everyone, please come to the waiting room." the soldier said.

They all were there with Tokunaga and Seles waiting to see why she came.

"And so? Why did you do this?" Zelos asked as she said nothing. "Seles! You aren't even suppose to leave the abbey! An even though you are my sister…"

"Chosen, wait! It is not what you think!" Tokunaga said. "I arranged this journey entirely by myself…"

"Silence Tokunaga! I'm the one that agreed to your plan. The responsibility is mine." Seles said.

"What are you people talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"I was foolish. If Seles won against the Chosen and all of you, aside from one, in the Coliseum, then everyone would be forced to recognize Seles' strength." Tokunaga said.

"I saw it. Not many people can knock Lloyd down like that. I exclude monsters." the General said. "I counted, five times she knocked you down and or back."

"What would have happened if she beat me and the rest of us?" Lloyd asked.

"Then I hoped you would allow Seles to join you on your journey…" Tokunaga said.

"To….Tokunaga!" Seles said.

"What? Seles wanted to come with us too?" Colette asked.

"N….no." Seles said as he looked away from them.

"Seles was worried about the safety of her brother, the Chosen and wished to travel with him." Tokunaga said.

"N…no, I'm not…" Seles said looking at them again. "I mean, Zelos is mothers…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I mean, I deserve to be hated by you." Zelos said.

"I don't hate you! I love both mother and…" Seles said.

"Seles…" Zelos said.

"Despite my weak body, I am now able to fight using the power of the Exsphere. But when I was a child, and couldn't even do that, the happiest time for me was…when you played with me…" Seles said.

"Chosen One, everyone…Seles lost. But she is still strong, don't you agree?" Tokunaga said. "Please allow Seles to join you on your journey."

"That, I can't allow." Zelos said.

"I'd say yes and want to override you, but she is family and I can't do anything then." the General said.

"Zelos! So you do hate…" Seles said.

"No, no. I don't hate you or anything." Zelos said.

"Then!" Seles began.

"Listen! Even with the Exsphere, you'll still get sick and wind up in bed! I can't take you on a dangerous journey like this." Zelos said.

"But I…" Seles said.

"I'm saying this because, because you're important to me." Zelos said. "Do you understand?"

"I'm…I'm really important to you? Really?" Seles asked.

"I've never lied to you before, right?" Zelos asked.

"Right." Seles said.

They headed back in to see more fights, where Genis tried as well, but didn't get far. Colette was about the same but beat the advanced class. Presea whooped up on some ass as Zelos put it when she won with barely any trouble. In the end, the General and Presea where the only two who had little if any trouble.

"I was really surprised to see Seles in the Coliseum." Colette said.

"For looking sick, she has been practicing and is really good at fighting." the General said.

"Yeah. I'm glad that Seles and Zelos were finally able to come to an understanding." Lloyd said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah…" Zelos said apparently just now realizing the conversation.

"Hmm, what is wrong Zelos? You don't sound well." Colette said.

"Oh, no, it is nothing my dear Colette." Zelos said.

"That look on his face says otherwise." the General said.

"Yes. Zelos is lying." Presea said.

"Not you too." Zelos groaned.

"Oh really? I was worried that you had thought that Seles might be following us." Raine said.

"Oh, that is what it is! You're worried about Seles." Colette said.

"No, no! It is nothing like that. The cool and sexy Zelos doesn't waste time worrying about his sister." Zelos said.

"I would, or I do. And I barely know her." the General said.

"Hmm, so you don't care about Seles at all?" Lloyd asked.

"Not really. She is only my half-sister." Zelos said.

"Seriously?" the General asked as he nudged Raine gently.

"Oh, speak of the devil, there's Seles!" Raine exclaimed suddenly and loudly.

"What?! That idiot! How many times have I told you that it is too dangerous?! You can't come with us! Wait, where is she?" Zelos asked glancing around confused.

"Just kidding." Raine said with a small smile.

Lloyd and the General, along with Genis, laughed so hard they had trouble standing.

"Good work Raine." the General said between laughs.

"Zelos, you are so nice." Colette said with a smile.

"Professor Raine, don't think I will ever forget this." Zelos said.

They spent another two days there fighting, mostly to regain money and did very well. Genis was the worst and barely got out of the beginner class, which no one faulted him for. He was dangerous when it came to using mana attacks, but alone, he didn't have enough time to concentrate to get rid of the enemy. Raine won, out of sheer anger mostly and everyone knew she was dangerous and strong and weren't too surprised when she did win. When they decided to leave, now having a lot more gald, Raine looked at that particular key they had.

"We haven't found the other chest with the Devil Arms lately." Raine said.

"Well, there is that chest in the dark forest." the General said. "I can ask my people if they have seen any chest like that. We can stay at the hotel at Altamira and hopefully have some answers in a day or so."

"I agree." Presea said.

"Yeah, we need to rest some after all that fighting in the Coliseum." Lloyd said.

"I agree." Genis said.

"Indeed." Regal said.

The General found some of his people nearby and had the word put out. The group he talked to figured it might be three days until they knew something and the General told them where to find them. So they set off to the forest.

"Hey, the Nebilim's Key is vibrating." Lloyd said.

"Then this is one of those weapons." Genis said as he opened it. "Yep, it is a Devil's Arm."

"Lloyd!" Abyssion said from behind them. "You've already found some Devil's Arms. Wonderful!"

"Abyssion! Is it okay for you to come here?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm sorry. I was worried about you…" Abyssion said. "My body feels a little better when I'm not carrying the Devil's Arms."

"Ugh." Presea said.

"Presea! What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"My head….it hurts…" Presea said.

"Maybe you're sick?" Colette said.

"No, when I am close to the Devil's Arms.." Presea said.

"Yeah, I almost forgot that. We figured that out back in the Gorge where we found that other one." the General said.

"Should we stop collecting them?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, we already said we would do it." Colette said.

"Yeah. The sooner this is finished, the sooner Presea will feel better. I'm sorry we let it carry on this far and didn't do this sooner." the General said.

"I will be alright. Thank you all for your concern." Presea said.

"Presea, right?" Abyssion asked. "Please, don't exert yourself."

"You too Abyssion." Colette said.

"Yes, thank you." Abyssion said.

"Hey, do you have any clues of the whereabouts of any of them at all?" the General said. "Or perhaps heard at some point?"

"Um…I once heard about one of these chest being in one of the temples. But I can't recall which one." Abyssion said.

"The only temple that I can think we couldn't get in farther in was Gnome's." the General said.

"Where did we miss?" Lloyd asked.

"Those little dudes wouldn't let us through, remember?" Zelos asked. "I don't know where that path lead, but they refused to let us through."

"And since we wouldn't force our way, we left." Raine said. "Let's go check it out."

They got to that location and they wouldn't let them through, and then the last one of the little guys showed up and they went away clearing the path. At the top of the short hill, there was one of the chest embedded in the dirt. Lloyd said the key was vibrating so they opened it and found another Devil's Arm weapon.

They went to a few towns and asked around, but got nowhere. Sheena, during some conversation about Summon Spirits, realized they had a promise to Nova they failed to make due on. Since they were not getting anywhere and needed to waste time until the General's people came along, they went back to Sylvarant in hopes of finding them. Since Nova and his family sometimes came to Triet, they asked there first.

One guy talked about a giant worm being in the desert and it made the General groan heavily enough a lot of people looked at him.

"What's wrong General?" Lloyd asked.

"I fought that thing before and I know I killed it! It was before I ended up in Iselia!" the General exclaimed.

Several people came up to him, when they realized he was the survivor from before and begged him to go out and do it again. In the end, he relented and said yes, other than because he had the team to help and was better at fighting now when at the time he did before, he didn't have his jewel to work with nor a Exsphere. Plus, Raine did want to see it. After looking in the sky for a few minutes, they found it, mostly because it was too large to not miss.

They wiped it out rather quickly and Raine was really fascinated with it, wondering if it was similar to the one they found in the snowy area around Flanoir. They were all surprised when they found it had one of the Devil's Arms.

"Why is this here in Sylvarant?" Lloyd wondered aloud.

They told the people in the city it was safe again and then took off, luckily finding Nova's carriage nearby a water hole in the desert by the mountain.

"Hi there." Nova said as they walked up.

"Hi. What are you doing out in the desert?" Lloyd asked.

"I've heard some recent sightings of a giant worm-like creature in the desert." Nova said. "So I've come to investigate. Although, I'll run away if it attacks me."

"Risking your life for the sake of science is very admirable!" Raine said.

"Yeah, it is quite impressive." Lloyd said.

"Yes." Raine said.

"Sorry though, but we already killed that worm thing." Lloyd said.

"What?! Really?!" Nova exclaimed.

"And I killed another like it some years ago with a bunch of other people. I was the only survivor." the General said.

"Yeah." Raine said as she pulled out a book. "I was able to get a sketch of it I did along with its data recorded in the Monster List."

"Really? May I see it?" Nova asked as Raine handed it over. "Ah, I see. I wasn't able to see the real one, but I'll consider it fortunate that I was able to get the data. I must say, you've recorded a variety of data. Are you going to continue to record data in this?"

"Yes, absolutely! That's one of my intents and purpose on our trip." Raine said.

"Will you allow me to transcribe a copy of it once it is complete?" Nova asked.

"Of course you may." Raine said with a smile. "It is for the sake of advancement in science."

Sheena showed them Aska and they were exceedingly glad. After that, they headed back to Tethe'alla to continue the search for the Devil's Arms.

They got nowhere and went to the hotel in Altamira and paid for the night.

"Will you be going out tonight?" the lady asked.

They said yes and she told them to enjoy the Altamira night life. Sometime later, they all met up at the front door of the motel and headed out to see what the night life was, even though Regal said it was mostly fun for the adults. They end up in the Casino and theater area next, where Raine wanted to see the theater which the General agreed while the others weren't sure what to do yet. Lloyd said the key in his pocket shook and they looked around, but didn't find a chest, so they began asking. One guy on the bridge to the theater stood out because he looked so glum and desperate.

"What am I going to do?" the man said with a big sigh.

"What's wrong?" Colette asked.

"Oh, it's a sad, sad tale. I lost my entire fortune at the casino over there…" the man said.

"Isn't that your own fault?" Genis asked.

"Don't say sad things like that!" the man said. "Hmm?! Hey, do you like Kendamas?"

"Yeah." Genis said. "I have collected a few. Why?"

"Oh! What a coincidence! You see, I have a rare Kendama on me." the man said. "I'll sell it to you for 1,000 gald!"

"What?" Genis asked as the man pulled it out.

"We'll take it!" the General said as he grabbed it from the mans hand.

"Thank you, come again!" the man said as he ran off.

"What is so special…huh?" Genis asked as it took it from the General.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"This is a Devil's Arm!" Genis said.

"You're right!" Lloyd said.

"Interesting coincidence." Raine said. "But that only leaves one more to go now, so we can only hope that your people come through General."

"Where did that guy go?" Colette asked.

"Back to the casino." Lloyd said.

"I guess he didn't learn." Genis said.

"Lloyd! Everyone!" Abyssion said as he walked up.

"What are you doing here Abyssion?" Lloyd asked.

"I've got some information about the Devil's Arms." Abyssion said.

"Do you know where the next place is?" Genis asked as he saw Presea was in pain again.

"No, I heard that the Devil's Arm sometimes chooses a particular person transforms them into a magic swordsman and enslaves them for life." Abyssion said. "I remembered Presea and got worried…"

"Does that mean, the Devil's Arm have chosen me?" Presea asked.

"No! I won't allow something like that to happen!" Genis said.

"Yeah! Don't worry Presea!" Lloyd said.

"Well, the axe version we have she does not carry." Raine said. "And since she has never asked for it, I don't think we will have any trouble. And no one else has used the ones they have."

"I don't have one and I doubt there is." the General said. "Unless you count the one Lloyd has which is a double sword. We are only missing a rod version."

"Yes, one I would be able to use." Raine said. "Though I wont."

"It is only a legend. As long as you don't hear whispers from the items, I think you'll be fine." Abyssion said.

"Presea? Do you hear anything?" Genis asked.

"No." Presea said.

"That's good. The rest of you be careful as well." Abyssion said and then walked off.

"The voice of the items." Presea said.

"Wait, didn't you once say you swore you heard whispering?" the General asked.

"Yes." Presea said after a moment. "And I still hear it, but not very often."

"We need to get rid of these as soon as possible!" Genis said.

"I will be fine." Presea said.

"Let's just keep them away from her and none of us should touch any of them until we are giving them back to Abyssion." the General said. "That way we and Presea are safe."

They nodded and then set off going different directions to look at things and such. The theater wasn't all that great but Raine did enjoy the time were she and the General could talk, even though it was in whispers. The others were gambling, other than Regal who sat and watched the play in another seat. Zelos won some money, Sheena was underage but managed to convince them otherwise along with Regal allowing her, so she was able to play and won big as the other four went and did something else together. Raine and the General were the last to finally go to bed, though both did not want to do it separately even though they had little choice, not only because of the others being there but also because they promised each other to wait0.

The next morning, they ran into some man outside the hotel near the grave sight by the hotel.

"You…you're Presea!" a man named Wells said in surprise.

"Mr. Wells?" Presea said.

"You people brought Presea here?!" Wells exclaimed at them.

"What? Didn't you want us to take her away from Ozette?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, Presea is a very close friend, and we couldn't leave her behind alone, even if she wanted to." the General said as the others nodded.

"But this is…" Wells said.

"This is….what?" Presea asked.

"No, it's nothing. By the way, you can understand what I am saying?" Wells asked.

"Yes, Lloyd and the others saved me." Presea said.

"So, you've realized the passage of time." Wells said.

"Yes, I have lost my adult body and my childhood." Presea said.

"I'm sorry I chased you out of the village." Wells said.

"No, it's all right. What you said was true." Presea said.

"Presea no longer has any relatives. Every single one is gone." Wells said. "Please support her."

"Yeah, of course." Lloyd said.

"We consider her family and have for awhile." the General said.

"Yeah, Presea is our friend!" Genis said.

"I see. Later." Wells said as he walked off.

"That's great Presea. He understands you a little now." Lloyd said.

"Yes. Wells, he used to be, so small." Presea said.

"Hmm, did you say something?" Genis asked as he didn't hear it.

"No, it's nothing." Presea said.

After three days, they came back and said they heard of one being purchased, but where it went, who it was and which weapon it was, they didn't know. The General thanked them for trying and they left, leaving the group to go see Abyssion.

"We're down to the last one." Abyssion said.

"Yea, it looks like we might be able to save you soon." Lloyd said. "But we don't know where the last one is."

"Thank you. Once it is found, my life long dream will finally come true." Abyssion said. "I'll go on ahead to the Temple of Darkness where the ritual to seal them will be performed. When you have obtained the last one, please meet me there."

"Gotcha." Lloyd said.

"Presea, I will be waiting for you as well." Abyssion said.

"What did that mean?" Genis asked with narrowed eyes after the man left.

"I wonder where the last Devil's Arm is?" Colette said.

"It might be in Sylvarant." the General said. "We can't find it here and we have been a lot of places."

"Yes, the fact that we still haven't found it even after searching this much, may indicate that, like the Disaster, someone is in possession of it." Raine said. "And your people said that when they reported back."

"Yeah." the General said nodding.

"Is there anyone that would actually want something that dangerous?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh! I know!" Genis said.

"Who Genis?" Lloyd asked.

"There is someone, Koton!" Genis said.

"That old geezer…" Lloyd said with a frown.

"It makes sense he would have it. That much evil fits his personality." the General grumbled.

"Only one way to find out." Raine said.

They went there and once inside, Lloyd said the sword was reacting.

"Oh, it is you people. Good timing." Koton said. "Take a look at this staff. It was lying in the grasslands near Palmacosta. Isn't it impressive? I'm sure it is extremely valuable."

"Damn, he does have it, but it isn't causing his rudeness." the General muttered.

"This is it." Raine said. "It's the last Devil's…"

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it. The sword is reacting to it!" Lloyd said. "Old man! Give us the staff!"

"Not again! Would you people stop that?!" Koton yelled in anger. "This is going to be my new staff! My old one is almost broke. So you can't have it!"

"Well, I see you're just as stingy as ever!" Sheena said.

"Shut up!" Koton said.

"Oh, I know. Koton, are you familiar with the Priest's Crowns from the Asguard Ruins?" Raine asked.

"Ah, the Crown of Heaven and Crown of Earth." Koton said. "I heard that the Crown of Earth was carried off by someone five years ago."

"How about trading for that?" Raine asked.

"What?! You have the Crown of Earth?!" Koton exclaimed.

"Wait, I thought that was going to be our new crown?" the General asked as he winked at her and Koton didn't see.

"I do have sketches and I'm not really the crown wearing type. And you look better without a hat or anything on your head." Raine said.

"True. I guess being a King all this time and not having a crown before won't matter still." the General said.

"King?" Koton asked. "You look more like a common misplaced adventurer than royalty."

"I am the King of Equality old man." the General stated with a glare. "And Professor Raine will soon be the Queen. Anyway, go ahead and trade it Raine. It isn't all that cool looking anyway."

"How did you get it?" Koton asked as she pulled it from her bag.

"I received it from a certain person five years ago. Well, what's your answer?" Raine asked as she shook the crown.

"Ah…very well. It is a deal." Koton said as they exchanged the items.

"Professor, is that okay?" Lloyd asked.

"It's fine. The Crown of Earth is meaningless by itself, anyway." Raine said and then spoke with hurt, anger and distain. "And there's no point in clinging to items I received from him…"

"Him?" both Lloyd and the General asked.

"Nothing, sorry." Raine said.

"Well, now that we have all the Devil's Arms, let's get to the Temple of Darkness." Lloyd said.

Once there, they headed down for the seal room where he said he was.

"I've been waiting for you. Please, hand me the Devil's Arms." Abyssion said.

They stepped back as he pulled out a book and set the weapons on the ground.

"Finally, everything is once again before me." Abyssion said.

"That's, the Necronomicon?" Raine said in surprise. "Why does he have the forbidden book of darkness?!"

"I thought it was the book of the dead." the General said.

"Same thing basically." Raine said as she still looked at him dreadfully. "This is not good."

"It overflows! So, this is the power of the Dark Lord of Nebilim!" Abyssion yelled as he floated above the ground with dark energy around him.

"What happened?!" Lloyd asked.

"Other than being conned again…" the General said as he pulled his sword.

"The Necronomicon is said to contain the spells to revive the dead." Raine said. "He can't be…"

"Yes. Nebilim has just been revived right here, right now! The power of Nebilim will turn this world into darkness that abides by the order of evil." Abyssion said.

"You lied to us…" Colette said.

"Damn you! I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Lloyd yelled as he removed his swords.

"All who interfere shall be consumed by darkness!" Abyssion proclaimed loudly. "I will show you, my true power!"

After all the fights they had been in, including the one with the surprise match in the Coliseum where Raine, the General and Lloyd fought together against three powerful people, this guy was making all their fights from since they began look like child's play. In the end, they did defeat him, but were all injured rather badly from it. He did use all those weapons and a whole variety of mana techniques that had them reeling in more ways than one.

"How could anyone be more powerful than me?!" Abyssion yelled in his death throw.

"It looks like it is over." Presea said as his body hit the floor.

Raine and Sheena both gave the General grave glares as he said a really vulgar word that the young people of their group had rarely heard, as the General dropped to his hands and knees and barely stayed conscious.

"I have never, fought so hard, in my life…." the General said between breaths. "Let's…avoid….fights like….this…"

He hit the ground face first and then rolled over onto his back slowly, panting in pain. The others were all on their knees and injured in various ways, but nothing fatal, even though they were bleeding and bruises badly.

"Uahhhhhhhh!" Abyssion cried.

"You're kidding me…" the General said as he tried to roll over and failed. "I'm out…"

"Did we get him?" Lloyd asked after a moment of silence passed and nothing else happened. "Whoa! What the?!"

A black ball of mist came out of his body and floated around.

"He is calling…" Presea said. "Nebilim. He wants to devour our souls and turn us into creatures of darkness…"

The mist ran and went into her, much to everyone's surprise.

"This girl's loneliness and isolation, it is fitting darkness for my body!" Abyssion said from Presea's body.

"Presea!" Genis yelled. "Lloyd, Presea's body is possessed!"

"The Necronomicon! If we can do something to it!" Raine exclaimed.

Colette did something angelic in nature and Presea was let go.

"I…what was I doing just now?" Presea asked.

"It's was nothing. It's fine now." Lloyd said.

"I've caused trouble for everyone again, I am sorry." Presea said.

"No, Presea. The Devil's Arms caused this." Colette said, while still floating with her wings out. "It's not your fault."

"I'll show you that we should do to something like this!" Genis yelled as he turned to the book on the floor. "Fireball!"

"Ah! The valuable Necronomicon! My precious research material!" Raine exclaimed.

"Professor…" Lloyd groaned.

"Yeah, Raine, there is limits." Sheena said with a sigh.

"Damn, Abyssion was just using us!" Lloyd said in anger.

"It's over, we don't have to worry anymore." the General said as he was being helped to walk.

"He was, just like me." Presea said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Genis asked.

"The Devil's Arms kept speaking to me. They kept trying to entice me into joining them." Presea said.

"Why were they speaking to you?" Lloyd asked.

"Because I was always alone. No, because I always thought of myself as always being alone." Presea said.

"Oh, so that is why Abyssion looked so sad in the end." Colette said.

"Yes, he was just like me." Presea said.

"No, that is not true. He tried to use us." Lloyd said. "You don't have any intentions of using anyone. And that is why everyone is happy to help you."

"You have us Presea." Genis said. "We'll drown out the voices of the Devil's Arms, okay?"

"Thank you, everyone." Presea said with a smile.

It took them over an hour to get out of the place and then they made camp there to rest and have Raine do what she could further than after the fight. Zelos helped along with Regal with what limited healing arts they had and just as the stars were coming out, pretty much everyone was out for the night.

They left the next morning and decided to pay a visit to Altessa to check on him. One of the Mizuho ninjas were there currently and let them in, but said to keep it short since the man still needed time to heal.

"Everyone, thank you. I owe you my life." Altessa said. "I still can't believe that Mithos is Yggdrasill…"

"Altessa, we'll settle things with Mithos." Lloyd said.

"I see. So, you're going to Derris Kharlan." Altessa said.

"Yeah." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, there is a way for you to wield the Eternal Sword." Altessa said.

"What?!" Lloyd asked as the others also expressed interest.

"Despite being human, Lord Kratos is able to wield a magic sword because of Aionis, which can only be mined in Derris Kharlan." Altessa said.

"Aionis has that kind of power?" Raine asked.

No one saw Zelos walk out as Altessa continued.

"Lord Kratos drank Aionis in powdered form. Cruxis calls it magic transfusion." Altessa said.

"Cruxis did it?" Raine asked.

"So the magic transformation that the stupid Chosen was talking about must have been passed on by Cruxis through the Church of Martel…" Sheena said.

"Aionis is capable of absorbing mana form its surroundings and converting it into magical energy." Altessa said. "I am quite sure that your jewel General, is made from Aionis in a more solid form."

"Interesting." Raine said as she looked at it more closely.

"If you could use that characteristic in some way, after getting Aionis there in Derris Kharlan, you might be able to…." Altessa said before going into a coughing fit.

"I told you not to exert yourself! Okay, after we defeat Mithos, well search for that Aionis thing." Lloyd said.

"Yes, but the only ones who might know where it is would be those close to Yggdrasill…" Altessa said. "Such as Lady Pronyma, or Lord Kratos…"

"I forbid you to talk anymore." the doctor from Flanoir said. "If my patient dies on me, I won't get paid for succeeding."

"All right." Lloyd said as he turned with everyone to head out. "Hey, where's Zelos?"

"The Chosen said he wanted to get some fresh air and took my place to keeping watch." the ninja said.

"I see. Let's go get him." Lloyd said.

They all walked outside finding Zelos talking to someone.

"If you want the answer from the question in Flanoir, it's No." Zelos said. "I'm going to follow my own path. You can do whatever you want."

"Lloyd will be sad." Kratos said.

"I hope so." Zelos said. "Anyway, you're gonna get in trouble if anyone catches you transmitting to this location."

"Hmm, that is true." Kratos said as he faded away.

"Huh? Who're talking to? It's not…" Lloyd said as he walked up.

"Huh? I've been here by myself the whole time. What are you talking about Lloyd?" Zelos asked as he turned around.

"But…" Lloyd said.

"Now, now. Stop grumbling. Let's get to the Tower of Salvation." Zelos said.

Instead of heading straight for that, they went to Dirks because Lloyd wanted to get rid of the pellets they had saved up. Raine wanted to see the progress of the lady to take over for the children in Iselia and Colette wanted to see her grandparents as well. After they left Iselia a couple hours later, instead of flying, Lloyd and a few others felt like walking, so they went through the forest to get to Dirk's home. And they ran into a particular enemy they knew was out there, but were surprised to find him in this area. He was blocking the path to Dirk. Raine and the others explained to those that didn't know, who this Sword Dancer was and since he was a threat to everyone else, they had no choice but to take him out.

"So, you have come, strong ones." Sword Dancer said as they approached. "I have reclaimed all I had once lost. Now, fight!"

They agreed, having little choice really.

"Everything was for this moment…" Sword Dancer said as he put his head on and grabbed his weapons.

It took major fighting to take him down, and he was only strong because of the large weapons and his large size. But he wasn't as bad as Abyssion.

"I…ah…augh….Farewell, strong one….." Sword Dancer said and then faded away.

"Is it finally over?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. I do not think it will appear again." Raine said.

"Thank god for that. All we have done lately is fight really strong enemies." the General said tiredly.

"It's nice, that poor skeleton has finally been saved." Colette said.

"Saved?" Lloyd asked.

"It might have been painful for him, if he had to give up. But if he is satisfied, then it means he has been released from his suffering." Colette said.

"Suffering? I never thought about it that way." Lloyd said.

"In other words, even that monster may have had a reason to be seeking combat." Raine said.

"But I think his desire was finally fulfilled." Colette said.

""While it may have been a creature from the Underworld, it still possessed an intelligence, just like us. It has a reason for existing." Raine said. "I let my preconceptions prevent me from seeing such an obvious thing. It looks like even I still have a lot to learn."

"No matter how long you live, no matter what race either, you never stop learning." the General said.

"Very true." Raine said.

"Huh, so I guess you can save someone by just fighting them and defeating them." Lloyd said.

"I think he was satisfied because you worked so hard for him." Colette said.

"You're amazing Colette." Lloyd said.

"Huh?" Colette asked.

"Because of you, that guy was saved." Lloyd said.

"Yes, if Colette hadn't told us this, he wouldn't have been nothing more than another defeated monster." Raine said.

"He truly was a worthy foe." Regal said.

They stayed there for the day, getting different things done and making different plans, before heading back to Iselia for the night.

""What are you doing Presea?" Lloyd asked as he walked up to see her working on some small object outside his house while the others were somewhere around.

"I am making cuffs on the Altamira bird of paradise." Presea said.

"Altamira bird of what?" Lloyd asked.

"It is a charm for flying." Presea said. "We wouldn't want a accident whole flying on the Rheairds."

"Wow, thanks! I didn't know that Tethe'alla had that many charms." Lloyd said.

"No, there is not a charm for flying." Presea said. "So I made one."

"Huh?" Lloyd asked.

"In Meltokio, everyone always bought the charms that I came up with, so I am hoping that these have some effect." Presea said.

"Huh, oh, I see!" Lloyd said. "That's what charms are for in the first place."


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

After getting information about other half-elves that were living in isolation and exile on a floating island in Tethe'alla, only because the General's people did have a Rheaird of their own, did they go to check that area and the people there out to see what they wanted to do, such as leave or what not. They learned about their being a village leader so they went to him first.

"Virginia…" the Elder said as they entered and he saw Raine.

"You know my mother?!" Raine exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"I see. So you are Virginia's…" the Elder said.

"If you know my mother, please tell me. Is she….she's in this city, isn't she?" Raine asked begging for an answer.

"You should not meet her. Even if you did, it would do no good." the Elder said.

"General…" Raine said grabbing his arm.

"We will find her and deal with whatever the problem is." the General said as he held her hand.

They left and walked around, learning where to go, finding it was one of the brick huts at the far end of the island.

"You'd best avoid that place." a lady nearby said as they got near.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"There's an elf woman who lives there, and she's a bit of a strange one." the lady said.

"It can't be…" Raine said still in disbelief. "Mother is in this house?"

"The rest of you stay here. Raine, Genis and I will go in." the General said as the others nodded. "We heard there is something wrong and…"

"We understand General." Regal said as the others nodded.

They went in, slowly and closed the door.

"Who's there?" Virginia asked, as she stood holding some doll in her hands.

"Oh my…" Raine barely muttered in shock.

"Whoa. If not for your clothes, I almost couldn't say which of you is who. You really take after her." the General said.

"Who are you people?" Virginia asked.

"Excuse us. I have something I would like to ask you." Raine said as she stepped forward.

"Oh, half elves. My child is a half-elf too." Virginia said as she held the doll closer and swung her arms.

"That's a doll." Lloyd said.

"Um, Raine. I think I know what is wrong here. I've seen this sort of thing before with other parents who were kicked out of Heimdall." the General said as he gently turned her to face him. "She is more or less in shock of losing you and Genis if I am right."

"This is Raine. She has such an intelligent looking face, doesn't she?" Virginia said. "She is my pride and joy."

Genis stuttered in disbelief as Raine wasn't sure how to react just yet.

"Right now, I have another child on the way. I've already decided on a name. If it is a girl, it's Jean. If it is a boy, It's Genis." Virginia said. "What do you think? Aren't they lovely names?"

"Wha…" Genis muttered.

"Virginia, can you look at this lady here? Does it look like you are looking in a mirror?" the General said gently.

"How did you know my name is Virginia?" Virginia asked.

"Stop this, please!" Raine exclaimed, startling the others.

"Professor Sage…" Lloyd said.

"What were you thinking?!" Raine yelled. "Do you know what happened to the two of us since you abandoned us?!"

"Wh…what? Why are you raising your voice like that? You'll wake Raine." Virginia said.

"I'm Raine mother! I'm the daughter you shunned and abandoned! Not that doll!" Raine yelled as she ignored the General more or less holding her back. "Genis is here too!"

"What are you talking about? There must be something wrong with you." Virginia said.

"You're the one that's wrong! How could you….how could you…" Raine said as she began breaking down.

"Oh, now you've gone and made Raine cry. Please, leave!" Virginia said as she rocked the doll. "There, there, it's okay, Raine. The scary people have gone now, don't cry…."

Raine just about bowled him down as she ran out crying. Genis helped the General stand back up as he was shaking his head and then followed the two out.

"How could she?! First she abandons her children and then she abandons the memory of doing so!" Raine exclaimed in tears. "She, doesn't even remember us!"

"Raine, please don't cry…" Genis said as the General held her shoulders as she cried on him.

"So, you met Virginia." the Elder said as he was standing there with the group.

"Why is she here?" Lloyd asked.

"Several years ago, I found a husband and wife collapsed of exhaustion in the Ymir Forest. It was Virginia and her husband, Kloitz." the Elder said.

"Father…" Raine said as she wiped her eyes.

"It seems that Kloitz was dispatched from Meltokio to investigate the elf village." the Elder said. "He fell in love with Virginia, and remained in Heimdall, but…"

"But a half-elf that lived in the village tried to sell out our father to the soldiers. It became a huge incident. Fighting broke out between the elves and the half-elves…" Raine said.

"Because of the incident, Virginia's family was banished from the village." the Elder said. "They traveled from land to land, but the world was not kind to half-elves."

"And we were abandoned." Genis said.

"So it would seem. And Kloitz must have been ill, for he died soon after they arrived in this village." the Elder said. "Virginia began to loose her mind from that day."

"She's unbelievably selfish! She tosses us aside on a whim, and then forgets us…." Raine began in anger. "And just goes off into her own little world of dreams!"

"Even so, Virginia was worried about you two." the Elder said. "In the legendary land of Sylvarant. Surely half-elves will be free from discrimination. I want them to be happy. That is what she said."

"I've heard enough!" Raine yelled.

"I've been keeping Virginia's diary safe here. You can come get it at any time, if you ever decide if you want it." the Elder said.

The man walked off as Raine wasn't sure what to do. The General thought it best to get the diary and see what it said before moving on.

"Do you want to read the diary?" the Elder asked as they came in and Raine said yes.

"Professor, this is…" Lloyd said after seeing it.

"The Otherworldly Gate has opened. Raine, Genis, please forgive your powerless mother." Raine said reading what her mother wrote. "Surely the Imperial Research Academy will not follow you to Sylvarant. This must be a better choice than to spend your life in that damp filthy dungeon like a slave. Please, make your way to freedom."

"What did she mean?" Genis asked.

"Raine, you must have been incredibly talented." the Elder said.

"No, she is incredibly talented. More than anyone I have ever met in my seventy plus years." the General said.

"I see. It does explain why the Imperial Research Academy was dying to get it's hands on you." the Elder said.

"That's why we couldn't settle down anywhere and had to keep traveling…" Raine said.

"Eventually, you were chased all the way to the Otherworldly Gate. It seems she managed to send you through it." the Elder said.

"Mother…." Raine said as she held her face with both hands.

"Then, she didn't abandon us because we were in the way or that she hated us or anything!" Genis said.

"Yes, that's right." the Elder said.

"Raine, this is great news!" Genis said.

"This diary…." Raine said picking it up.

"Take it with you. It is your mothers after all." the Elder said.

"Thank you." Raine said.

They went back to her mothers house finding she was missing.

"Excuse me, but what happened to the elf that lived here?" Raine asked.

"Ah, Virginia? She left suddenly." a elf in the house said. "She was saying that someone was chasing after her. She was very frightened. Hmm, you look a bit like her."

"Mother! Where has she gone?!" Raine asked.

The man said he didn't know and they left to go ask around. They found her at one of the areas that took people to the ground, if there was a place for them to be warped to if the floating island, Exire, was over land. She stopped and turned, holding the doll close to her with fear as they came close. The others stayed back as the General and Raine went over, which was difficult for Raine since her mother became hysterical and thought they were trying to kill her or something. When they learned where Virginia went, the General said he had an idea, which he was really not sure would work, but was determined to try. Raine agreed because it was the only hope she could think of for helping her ill mother. The others kept the few half elves that came toward them back without force when those half elves thought the people there were there to cause trouble. It was only with the Elders help, after hearing what the two with Virginia were doing, did he have everyone stay back and start packing to leave as they were going to a better place after learning who the General was. A bright light engulfed the three, with Virginia screaming for a moment followed by a brief explosion of mana and light which wasn't really kinetic to two of them. It knocked the two girls back, dazing them and literally tossed the General over the edge.

_**(A.N. In the game, you apparently never find her, which sucks horribly in so many ways.)**_

"General?!" several of the group yelled, followed by Raine shortly after as they ran to the edge.

"Sheena, do something?!" Zelos yelled.

"Right! Um…ah…." Sheena stuttered for a moment before calling Aska.

The bird appeared and swooped down, getting him long before he ended up in the ocean or worse, on a sandbar nearby. Aska brought him back up and they got him off before being dismissed.

"General! Come on! Don't leave me like mom did!" Raine yelled as she check him over finding he was alive and then shook him.

"Raine…" Genis said as she kept shaking him.

"Professor, shaking him like that may make his condition worse." Regal said grabbing her arms with Presea.

"Indeed." Presea said.

"Yes, you're right." Raine said after a moment and then started treating him.

"Damn, he's lucky he didn't burn a hole in his chest." Sheena said as she stared at the hole in his shirt and coat that got burned in the blast that obviously came from his jewel that was quite warm to the touch as it laid on his partially bared and slightly burned chest.

"That was intense. What happened Professor?" Lloyd asked.

"I really don't know." Raine said as she suddenly stopped and looked away to her mother. "Mom?! Please say something!"

"General, are you alright?" Regal asked as the man slowly came around.

"Oh god…" the General groaned as he tried to sit up only to fail. "I, haven't felt this wasted……….since I started using my jewel again. Whatever the hell happened……I feel like an old man…."

"Mom, please…" Raine said holding the woman close as she cried.

She let go slowly as the woman pushed her away gently in confusion and surprise.

"What is going on? Where am I? Who are you?" Virginia asked as she looked at Raine and the others.

"Virginia?" the Elder asked.

"Yes? What is happening?" Virginia asked as she was helped by Raine to her feet.

"Do you know where you are?" the Elder asked with much hope and surprise in his voice and eyes.

"This is Exire, right?" Virginia asked. "Where is Kloitz?"

"I'm sorry, but he passed away from his illness. Do you remember that?" the Elder asked.

She dropped to her knees crying as she did remember and held onto Raine who cried with her. The other member of the group all walked off to give space for the few up there until things were resolved better. The General was still on the ground barely awake with Genis by him as Raine and Virginia continued to cry with the Elder by them. A couple minutes went by and Virginia sat back wiping her eyes as did Raine.

"I'm alone now…." Virginia said sadly as she started to cry again. "I gave up my children and….."

"No, you are not alone." Raine said tearfully. "Not anymore…."

"Thank you dear. I know you mean well, but my family is gone…." Virginia said shaking her head as she put her hands on her face and started to cry more. "I sent them away from this world…."

"Look at me, please." Raine said grabbing her hands. "Do you recognize me?"

"You seem very familiar…." Virginia said, still in so much grief that she didn't truly notice what was going on and had happened.

"Virginia, your children have returned to you." the Elder said as he knelt down beside the two. "I know you don't believe me and it seems impossible, but this is Raine…"

It took over an hour for her to finally understand what happened and that many years had went by. She couldn't recall a lot of what happened after her husband died so the many years of her mind snapping weren't there. Seeing her diary helped as did hearing of what Raine and Genis did after they got to Sylvarant and from there on. Everyone was in her house currently with the General completely out cold and not waking up, even after ice cold water was dumped on him. Raine was sure he would awake and that his symptoms were basically the same as when he started using his jewel again at the beginning of their journey. In this case, he just really used it in some way she was totally unsure of. All Raine did was focus her healing arts to the maximum ability she knew she could do, while thinking of her mothers mind and nothing else as she held the General's jewel in her other hand as he held hers. Genis did say the mana build up he felt from them before it exploded was quite high and powerful. Everyone was happy for Raine and Genis now that their mother was back and in her right mind, even though she was still confused about many things. Though she was ecstatically happy to be with her children again and to know Raine was betrothed, to the man who technically saved her.

It took two days before the General finally woke up and another day before he could move properly and told everyone he felt normal again. By day five of since coming to Exire, they got everyone off and to Equality.

The rest of the group were walking around and ready to leave the moment Raine and Genis along with the General were ready to continue on. A few of them were nearby when they saw Raine speaking to her mother as they walked around the area that was being built. The General was elsewhere making rounds on the progress, along with checking things and adding to other plans.

"So, Raine was obsessed with ruins because she was searching for her mother." Sheena said.

"She may have acted that way in order to hide her true feelings." Regal said. "I am glad to see she happy once again."

"Yes. I felt very sorry for her, but now I do not have to worry." Presea said.

"Yeah, from now on, Raine will be…." Sheena said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zelos yelled after literally smacking into Raine and her mother, who were discussing ruins and other archeological stuff.

"Zelos! How dare you break that valuable Balacruf Dynasty vase! I won't forgive you this time!" Raine yelled as she brought her staff up to smack the man senseless as her mother looked at the former vase with sadness but also smiling at her daughter.

"Please, Professor Raine! I'll be happy to buy you as many vases as you -- Aaaaah!" Zelos yelled as he ran off with her swinging for his head.

"Exactly the same, but a lot happier." Sheena said as they watched them run and Virginia laughed along with some others.

"Yes." Presea said as Regal sighed.

"Where is Lloyd and Colette?" Sheena asked.

"I think they are helping some people over there." Regal said as he pointed some direction. "Or so I believe since that was the last place I saw them."

"Say, have you ever ridden on a Dragon Wagon?" Colette asked as they just walked through the slowly building town.

"Nope, never." Lloyd said.

"I've been on one, once." Colette said.

"Wow!" Lloyd said. "How was it?"

"It's really fun! I've only done it once.." Colette said with a bright smile. "But your body shakes with every step the dragon takes!"

"Seems like a rough ride." Lloyd said.

"There is a trick to it. You need to feel the rhythm. So I tried really hard to match the tempo and...." Colette said.

"And?" Lloyd asked.

"I got sick..." Colette said embarrassed.

"That was, fun?" Lloyd asked.

"No." Colette said.

"But you had fun, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah!" Colette said.

"Okay, I don't get it." Lloyd said.

They saw some cats and dogs running around, followed by the owners who were trying to keep the two animals from killing each other as they ran after them as well.

"You're so lucky that you have Noishe." Colette said as she saw Noishe following beside them and paid no attention to the cats, nor the dogs in the area.

"Yeah, I know." Lloyd said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm so jealous." Colette said.

"You want a pet, too?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, a big dog. And a small one too. I'm going to get lots of them!" Colette said with a bright smile.

"You really like dogs." Lloyd said also smiling.

"I like cats too. Fishes are cute as well, lizards and turtles too!" Colette said.

"I don't know about the latter...." Lloyd said uneasy.

"They're cute! When turtles close their eyes, their eyelids come up from the bottom!" Colette said.

"Uh...huh." Lloyd said.

"You're cute too, when you're sleeping." Colette said.

"What am I, a turtle?" Lloyd asked with a sigh.

"So much taller now." Raine said looking at Lloyd as he watched Colette help someone lift a log into the air by flying it up.

"What is?" Lloyd asked.

"You. When I first met you, you were only about Genis' height." Raine said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lloyd said.

"And your voice hadn't changed." Raine said.

"Oh yeah, soon I'll be the same age as you when we first met." Lloyd said

and then sighed.

"What's wrong? Why are you sighing?" Raine asked.

"Well, compared to each other, I was more childish than Genis at his age, and still more childish then you when you were my age." Lloyd said sort of sadly.

"Well, it means you've grown up." Raine said.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"Children steadfastly believe they are adults and are desperate to be recognized." Raine said.

"I see. I hope so." Lloyd said.

"It is so. Having the power of objectivity is the first step to being an adult." Raine said. "Aside from one other aspect of life, you're on your way there really well."

"What aspect of life?" Lloyd asked confused.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself Lloyd. I am your teacher, but not all answers come from teachers." Raine said as she walked away and Sheena walked over.

""You're sword techniques are self taught, right?" Sheena asked. "Aside from what the General did later when he arrived from what I understand."

"Yeah. Well, you could call it the Irving was of fighting." Lloyd said.

"I'm amazed how strong you got all by yourself." Sheena said.

"How about you? Did you train?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. Everything is training when I'm in the village." Sheena said.

"Wait, while you are sleeping and eating too?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course. We can't let our guard down at any time." Sheena said. "That's the fate of those who live in the shadows, like us."

"But you let your guard down a lot though." Lloyd said.

"What?!" Sheena asked in anger and embarrassed.

"Well, you always fall into traps." Lloyd said.

"Like you are one to talk." Sheena stated.

Presea came over after talking to a few people and some children, who were surprised at seeing her, because some of them knew who she was.

""Lloyd, may I ask you a question?" Presea asked.

"Sure." Lloyd said.

"How old do you think I am?" Presea asked.

"Um, you're about the same age as Genis, right? So, twelve?" Lloyd said. "Oh wait, you had that Exsphere on you, so, maybe about the same age as me?"

"I see. I understand." Presea said.

"Huh? So how old are you?" Lloyd asked as he realized she was a lot older.

"For the time being, think of me as the same age as you." Presea said.

"For the time being? Wait, now you're making me really curious!" Lloyd grumbled loudly as she smiled and changed the subject, which he barely noticed.

"Lloyd, is there someone you really like?" Presea asked.

"What?!" Lloyd asked a bit confused.

"Um, Professor Raine said that Genis likes me." Presea said. "Then, if that is the case, what about you?"

"I...haven't really thought about stuff like that." Lloyd said. "I like everyone. You guys are all my friends."

"Then, Colette, Sheena and Professor Raine are..." Presea said.

"They are all friends. Colette I have known since childhood. Sheena's like a pal and the Professor is, well, the Professor." Lloyd said.

"And me?" Presea asked.

"You? Well, maybe like a younger sister." Lloyd said.

"I see. I understand. So no one in particular is special to you." Presea said as Lloyd's eyes widened.

"Huh? But you're all special. You're my friends." Lloyd said with a smile.

"Yes, you are right. I think that's fine for now." Presea said.

"What was that all about?" Lloyd wondered as Presea wandered off.

Raine sighed and two people noticed as they entered one of the kitchens.

"What's wrong Professor?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't understand." Raine said.

"That's unusual." the General said. "You usually grasp things quickly."

"Yeah. Other than cooking." Lloyd said. "Is that it..."

"Yes. I'm cooking exactly according to the recipe that Genis gave me, but it's not going well." Raine said sighing again.

"Oh, it's your wacky way of cooking." Lloyd said.

"What do you mean by wacky?" Raine growled as Lloyd chuckled, but not in a good way.

"But if you're following Genis' recipe, it should turn out a little better." Lloyd said. "Help General, I think she's going to kill me..."

"Doubtful, she can do worse." the General said.

"By making me eat her cooking?" Lloyd asked, not seeing that Raine did look ready to kill him and the General hung his head while rubbing his nose.

"Lloyd, go away before she does. You're only going to make the hole you've dug yourself deeper, just by breathing by her." the General said.

"Wha...." Lloyd began as the General pushed him away.

"Okay, so you're following the recipe, yet something isn't going right." the General said as he came back. "What did you do?"

"It isn't going right. Putting my own spin on it probably was a bad idea." Raine said.

"You experimented again." the General said as she nodded while hanging her head. "What did you do?"

"Well, I thought about cakes and how you like them. Cake is sweet no matter who bakes it, right? So, wouldn't a spicy cake be a breakthrough?" Raine asked.

"Raine, that only works with a particular recipe, other than the spice cake recipe, which I think involves alcohol, which we don't carry for a reason." the General said. "Let's go see what happened. And you forgot one of the fundamentals of cooking, which is tasting your own food to make sure it is right."

Later that night where they were going to stay and leave in the morning.

"Gah! There's no casino, no bars, and not even girls!" Zelos exclaimed. "I didn't realize how tough journeys were."

"What? The village I grew up in didn't have casinos or bars, but I still had a lot of fun." Lloyd said.

"You back country hick. Do you really think that kind of healthy lifestyle suits me?" Zelos asked, offended.

"But you don't fool around as much as you claim you do." Lloyd said.

"Excuse me?" Zelos said angrily.

"Well, if you really hated being on a journey and wanted to quit, you'd done so already." Lloyd said as Zelos looked stunned. "Why did you get all quiet?"

"You're pretty sharp sometimes. I guess I should head back." Zelos said.

"What?! Are you serious?" Lloyd asked.

"No, of course not. I've got reason of my own to stay with you guys." Zelos said with a smile.

"Oh, I see. But it'd be lonely if someone left, even it if was you." Lloyd said.

"Ok, now I'm really reconsidering my decision." Zelos said with a frown as Lloyd went off to find Colette and see what she was doing before going to bed.

"Zelos, I have a sad warning for you. And before you start, it isn't anything to do with me or Raine. Lloyd is so dense in what romance is that it is beyond sad. It is like he is the exact opposite of you." the General said. "The warning I have here, because I have seen how girls seem to flock to him, yet he remains completely oblivious to the fact of what charm he has, is that when he does start to notice and, as vulgar as it sounds, nature kicks him in the pants the right way..."

"Ah crap! He'll be stealing all my girls!" Zelos exclaimed.

"Now you see the warning. I have nothing to worry about because, other than Raine is mine, she is also way out of his age range and she really doesn't like Lloyd in that sense because, Lloyd is rather stupid in the academics section of life. Raine wants someone who can relate to her on her level and understand her, which I can do. Anyway, good luck Zelos." the General said before leaving the pouting man "And good night."

Just as they were getting ready to go the next morning, Raine found the General near the ocean edge looking across the water at the other peninsula that the Mizuho people were building.

"We are almost ready to go General." Raine said.

"Why can't you swim Raine?" the General asked. "Why are you so afraid of going into the ocean or lake? Even crossing bridges scares you. I'm not trying to upset you or bother you, but I am worried and can only help if you tell me something. Please. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"When I was with my mother and father, we were being chased, so we fled onto a ship." Raine said sadly. "But our pursuers soon caught up with us. I ended up falling into the ocean. It was winter and the water as painfully cold. I was swept away by the powerful currents and thought I was going to die."

"Oh Raine." the General said sadly as he held her close and hugged her head while kissing it a couple of times. "I wish I had been there to help save you from that frightful experience. If you ever end up in the water again, without doing it yourself, I will do everything in my power to save you, as will anyone else here if they see it. Hopefully that won't happen though and you'll never have that experience again."

Not having anything to go finish that they could remember, they all decided to go for the Tower of Salvation and finish it. Once they were back in Tethe'alla, Sheena and Raine realized something about Exire they missed.

"Hmm..." Sheena muttered as they got to Exire.

"Sheena?" Presea asked.

"Hmm? What is it?" Sheena asked.

"It looked like you were thinking about something." Presea said.

"Ah, I was just thinking, we've been all over the world, but we haven't heard anything about Maxwell." Sheena said.

"Maxwell?" Presea said.

"Yes. I've been thinking I'd like it if he would lend me his power." Sheena said.

"Could there be a seal somewhere that people rarely visit?" Presea asked.

"I don't know. But I have a hard time thinking that there's a temple somewhere with Maxwell just waiting behind the seal. I wonder if he is here." Sheena said.

"Why?" Presea asked. "About the temple idea."

"Ha, ha....because if that's the way it was, there should have been some record of it. He may be wandering, just like Aska." Sheena said.

"Then, can we call him in the same manner we called Aska?" Presea asked.

"Perhaps...But we don't have enough information." Sheena said. "Which is why we came here to check that area we missed."

" ...True." Presea said.

So they all went back and went around the Elders house, and across a very long bridge to find a tall stone in the middle of one of the floating islands.

"This is strange. I wonder if this is where Maxwell is?" the General said.

"There was a guy here that said something about Maxwell being the reason this entire set of connected floating islands stays that way." Genis said.

"What is this?" Lloyd asked looking at the stone. "There's an engraved stone here…"

"I feel tremendous power." Colette said. "I wonder what is written on it."

"Show it to me!" Raine said rushing up past Lloyd and quickly touching it as she studied it in great detail before reading what it said. "If you wish to meet the one who controls matter itself, prove you control earth, water, fire and wind. This is!!!!!"

"Is that talking about Maxwell? If we show proof to this stone, we can meet Maxwell?" Sheena asked excited.

"Most likely. I can't believe something like this has been sleeping here all this time!" Raine exclaimed in excitement.

"What's this proof thing it is asking for?" Lloyd asked.

"I wonder if these jewels we got when we fought the Summon Spirits have anything to do with it." Genis said.

"Yes! That's it! We just need each of us to equip ruby, aquamarine, garnet, and opal, and then call him out! Why didn't I realize that before?! Ha, ha! Great work, Genis!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Then all we have to do now is..." Genis said.

"Is have four of us hold those jewels and see what happens. I get the feeling that the others will have to stay out of the fight." the General said.

"Well, obviously I have to be one of them." Sheena said. "You all decide the next three."

"I'm one unless someone objects." the General said.

Colette and Genis ended up being the next two, while the others stayed back. They were all surprised when they heard a laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha! It has been a long time since anyone has come to see me." Maxwell said, but still not showing himself.

"You're Maxwell, right?! We showed proof that we control earth, fire, water, and wind!" Sheena yelled.

"Technically, you do." the General said.

"Yeah, whatever. Maxwell, please form a pact with me and lend me your power!" Sheena said.

"You do possess the right of the pact and you have demonstrated the Proof." Maxwell said. "But no, I can't do it now."

"What?" the General said confused.

"Why?" Presea asked as Sheena just looked to stunned and confused to speak.

"Because you are all still fledglings." Maxwell said. "The fledglings always want to be babied and I hate that."

"I'm not a bragger, but considering who I am and that I took on Volt alone and won, I am actually insulted." the General said as several people sighed.

"How much power must we have in order for you to acknowledge us?" Regal asked.

"You must think on that." Maxwell said. "If you must ask me that question, then you are still a fledgling."

"Indeed." Raine said.

"When you believe you are ready, come here again." Maxwell said and then laughed.

"I don't like him calling us, fledglings." Lloyd said.

"That can't be helped." Sheena said with a sigh. "He is one of the most powerful Summon Spirits. Let's come back after we've gotten stronger."

"We get Origin, or you." the General said as Sheena repressed the urge to roll her eyes. "He will acknowledge us then."

"How do you know that?" Lloyd asked.

"Because after Origin, there is no one else to make a pact with." the General said. "We'll have the Eternal Sword, or whatever it was called."

Not having any other choice, they left.

Getting there, they found a few angel guards standing in the way to going into the Tower of Salvation. And they arrived just as the group had went up the stairs.

"It's no good. It's blocked!" Lloyd said.

"At this rate, our escape route will be blocked." Raine said.

"Here come some more!" Sheena yelled.

"Lloyd, everyone! This way!" Yuan yelled from behind them.

"Lloyd, let's go!" Colette said.

The others ran off as Genis used Indignation and the General retaliated with his attack afterward, sending the several angels flying in different directions. If they weren't dead from the attack, the died shortly after.

"Why are you helping us?" Lloyd asked as the other two ran around the corner finding them.

"Now that the truth about me is known to Yggdrasill, the only way left to save Martel is to work with you." Yuan said. "Don't think that I want to be your friend or anything however."

"You have a real negative attitude, you know that?" Lloyd asked. "Well, whatever. Thanks for helping us. Let's get moving everyone."

They got onto a teleporter that was underground near the Tower and ended up where they wanted to be, but after the coffin area.

"Leave this to me…" Zelos said.

"Leave it to you? What are you going to do?" Sheena asked suspiciously.

"I figured something like this might happen, so I prepared a little something the last time we were here." Zelos said with a casual attitude and then ran up to the area with the sword they needed. "Hey Colette, can you come up here for a second?"

"Huh? Oh, okay." Colette said running up as the others slowly walked up.

"Does anyone else feel like something is wrong?" the General muttered.

Zelos walked over to the sword as Colette followed. Three angels appeared behind Colette to her surprise and everyone else's. Pronyma appeared above the sword as a glowing spinning pad showed up.

"Good work, Chosen." Pronyma said with a small laugh. "Now, bring her to me."

"Sure thing." Zelos said as some glowing ring appeared under Colette and then suddenly she was by Pronyma.

"I must be having a bad nightmare." the General muttered while everyone was shocked.

"Zelos!!!" Genis yelled.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sheena yelled.

"Oh, shut up. I'm just putting myself on the winning side." Zelos said. "What you are trying to do is hopeless and meaningless. What's the big deal, Colette wanted to be a sacrifice, remember?"

"Zelos, you traitor!" Lloyd yelled.

"More like fool. You're on the wrong side and can't win." the General said.

"Please, you're the fool. So you have a vast army and people loyal to you that would die at your command. And before you go on about your precious jewel, it is only good if you have someone like the brat around to help." Zelos said.

"Unless I link it with the mana here and destroy everything and everyone." the General growled as he grabbed the jewel. "Better everything gone and lost than slavery."

"You could only do that the one time and since have lost that chance to do it again." Zelos said with a sneer. "You should have just gotten married sooner and had some fun before coming here. Too bad you lost that chance as well."

"You bastard!" Raine yelled as the General stayed by her side, even though he looked ready to go on a blitz.

"Love you too." Zelos said.

"How could you do this?" Presea asked appalled.

"Oh please, you actually think I was rooting for you guys. None of you actually trusted me in the first place." Zelos said.

"Betray you? How amusing." Pronyma said. "Zelos was our spy from the very beginning. Isn't that right Zelos?"

"Is that true?" Lloyd asked, not wanting to believe it.

"It's not true, is it? Please say that she is lying……." Colette begged.

"I side with the strongest. It was the simple matter of weighing the Renegades, Cruxis and all of you." Zelos said. "If you hadn't used that jewel then General, I might have not done this. I really want to live and there is so many chicks to still see."

"You were leaking information to the Renegades too?! I can't believe you!" Sheena yelled. "You were always a pervert, but I never doubted that you were a good person when it came down to it."

"Why thank you, my sweet voluptuous hunny." Zelos said. "Just because I really like you, I will admit I was there peeking on you girls at the bathhouse when Lloyd tried to stop me."

Even though the girls already knew he was behind it, it still bothered them and made them a bit more angrier.

"Anyway, at the end of this, I have chosen this side." Zelos said turning away from them. "Because Mithos promised to release me from my fate as a Chosen of Mana."

"You hate being the Chosen of Mana so much, you would betray your friends?" Regal asked, still reeling from what was going on.

"Oh yeah, I do. It's because of that title, my life has been a total joke. I can't stand it. I can't wait for Seles to become the Chosen instead." Zelos said.

"You're lying! I still trust you, you hear me?!" Lloyd yelled. "You're the one that told me I could trust you!"

"What are you, stupid? Don't answer that. Lady Pronyma, hurry and take Colette away." Zelos said.

"I leave the rest to you." Pronyma said as she and the angels left as Colette yelled for Lloyd.

"So, this is how it ends." Zelos said turning around.

"Why Zelos? You were our friend!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Friend, huh? I never did get you to trust me though." Zelos said.

"That was…." Lloyd said.

"Don't feel bad about it, I did deceive you after all." Zelos said.

"There's got to be some sort of explanation for all of this. This is just another joke, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Ha, ha. I don't know what to tell you, I am just a weak, lazy bum. All I want is a fun easy life." Zelos said as greenish wings appeared off his back like Colette has. "That's it. Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Everyone stay back and I suggest you don't watch." the General growled as he walked forward and roughly shrugged off Lloyd's grip as he moved forward. "I did trust you, I took you and everyone else here into my most sacred place. Where all those people I protected and saved were. Now they are all in danger because of this fucking stunt you pulled. If it wasn't for them, I'd probably go easy. But since there is more than just us and Colette's life at stake, you're going to wish you never met me."

"Yeah, yeah. You're just…" Zelos began.

Raine quickly turned away as Regal grabbed Lloyd and Genis and spun them around. Presea dropped her axe in shock as Sheena was about horrified from the sight.

The General didn't even have to use his jewel for aid, he just beat the hell out of Zelos, who was barely able to protect himself. His shield was cut in half within the first half minute and then his sword came shortly later. That was when the General tossed aside his sword and used his fist and feet to about literally kick the shit out of the poor man.

After one more punch, the General back off as Zelos slid down from the wall near the sword, bleeding rather badly.

"Ha, I underestimated you General. You're history doesn't do you justice." Zelos croaked out between coughs. "I never did have a chance…."

"Why in the hell did you do this?! We…..we…." the General said as he sank to his hands and knees as the others ran up.

"Oh my god…" Sheena said.

"I was tired of living anyway…" Zelos said as he tired to smile. "Hey, remember me for memories before this, huh."

"Zelos…." Lloyd said kneeling beside him with tears like everyone else.

"Hey, go get Colette. She's below in the hall of the Great Seed." Zelos said. "Make sure you save her…."

"Why did you do this?!" Lloyd asked.

"Because, my life was a total mistake. But, once I am gone, Seles might…" Zelos said. "Be happier, and…they'll finally let her out of that abbey…"

"Don't tell me that is why you…" Lloyd said.

"Nah, that was just a bonus…" Zelos said between more coughs. "Make sure, you destroy my….Cruxis….Cry…stal…."

"Damned idiot." Sheena said as she dropped to her knees and punched the floor through tears.

"Why did you insist on attacking him alone General?" Regal asked as Raine did what she needed for him.

"Ever since this journey began, all we have done is kill to save Colette and ourselves and to survive. I have been fighting longer than most of you have been alive. It was better I had to do this unfortunate job, because I have had to do it a few times before in my life." the General said as he rubbed his eyes and then got his swords.

"To save us all from having that guilt." Raine said.

"That and just in case anyone suddenly had second thoughts, which Zelos would have used to harm or kill any of you." the General said as he refused to look at anyone. "I know he would have, I saw it in his eyes. Let's get moving before it is too late."

"How do we keep going?" Genis asked.

"Is that, still active?" Presea asked pointing at the spinning disc in the air that Colette and the others left on.

"Looks like it. Let's go!" Lloyd said.

Using the teleporter, they ended up in some dark area that was damaged and over run with plants. It apparently was once part of Derris Kharlan because of the structure, but since had fallen into decay. They looked around and then split up a bit to check the area better.

"I need to discuss something with you." Raine said as she walked up to Regal.

"...With me?" Regal asked.

"It's because you look like the most rational member of this group, aside from the General. While I understand him, he is sort of blinded by his love for me that he isn't thinking as rationally as I wish. We're heading into great danger. We need to decide in advance on whose lives take priority." Raine said.

"I see. That's the sort of discussion that would likely anger Lloyd., and the General." Regal said.

"Lloyd...we must protect no matter what. The only force that can hope to challenge Mithos' inhuman powers is..." Raine said.

"Lloyd's special Exsphere." Regal said after a moment. "The General could do so as well, but needs a mana user to enable his full potential. Since the enemy has wanted Lloyd's Exsphere, it is very important."

"Yes. I don't know what kind of power it really holds, but we must bet on the course with the highest odds of winning." Raine said.

"Understood. Let us do what we must to protect Lloyd." Regal said.

"I'll deal with the General as best I can, if that time comes." Raine said.

They got back together and figured what way was best, since the other areas were not accessible and when Lloyd used the ring, it burned away part of the tree roots in the passage.

"Whoa, there is a lot of tree roots here." Lloyd said.

"I am getting tired of these things." Genis said.

"Have you forgotten that this is where that giant tree was?" Raine asked. "This must be the remnants of it."

"Then these things…." Lloyd said with some fear.

"If burning a way to keep going doesn't show it alive since it didn't retaliate, then we are safe." the General said.

"Yeah, there is nothing to worry about. They don't have that kind of power or any left from what I see." Sheena said.

"But what if there is one with power left alive?" Genis asked. "Plants can be really hard to kill."

"Just leave that to me." Sheena said.

"Okay, we are counting on you!" Lloyd said.

They found a door they couldn't go through and went back to the area where they burned away roots to continue forward.

"My heart is...pounding, for some reason." Genis said with worry and fear.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"I guess I'm just...apprehensive. I don't know why. Everyone's here with me and all." Genis said.

"Baseless apprehension is meaningless. Let's do our best, Genis." Presea said.

"...But it's true, after what just happened with Zelos. You do kinda have to worry a little." Sheena said sadly.

"It'll be okay. When push comes to shove, we just have to work together." Lloyd said.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Genis said.

They found themselves in a further decayed room with visible floors above and below, but the routes were all damaged badly.

"Hmm, this will be interesting. How in the hell did they get through here with Colette?" the General muttered.

"They can fly." Raine said.

"Colette would not go willingly." Lloyd stated.

"Yeah, but they could unfortunately hold her…" Sheena began.

"We need to keep moving." Presea said as she chopped a root out of the way.

They saw a bridge section in front of them that had a chunk missing, but looked intact from their side. Jumping across, they were lucky not to get seriously injured other than tumbling to the bottom as the bridge dropped at an angle, rolling them off onto the floor below.

"That was fun." the General muttered sarcastically.

"Indeed." Regal said.

"That was startling!" Genis said.

"Hmm, it appears the floor is only supported in the center." Raine said. "It tilts because of our weight. If only we could find something to weigh it down with…."

"How about we split into two groups, and have one group become the weight…" Lloyd said.

"And how do you plan to join up again?" Regal asked. "We should think of another way."

"It was a bright idea for a few seconds Lloyd." the General said.

Presea looked up and Genis noticed the smile of sorts on her face.

"What is it Presea?" Genis asked.

"That…" Presea said as she pointed.

"A large rock caught in the roots." the General said seeing it with everyone else.

"That would work." Raine said.

"I see it! That should be more than enough weight!" Lloyd said.

Going back up, they had a couple of them jump across and then rush over to the middle. The others followed as the middle group went to the end and then it tilted to the other side, but with the others already at the bottom, they were able to catch those sliding down.

After a tedious amount of walking, finding some chest here and there with good and or interesting stuff, they finally got to the top level and stood before the large rock. Lloyd shot the roots three times and it fell to land on the broken bridge, keeping it in the air for them to continue on. Their only trouble was they had to go back the way they came to be able to continue on.

"...Did we ever really think about the true meaning of the things Zelos said?" Lloyd asked.

"What? Are you saying we should have been suspicious of every single thing he said just in case they sounded like the words of a traitor?" Sheena asked.

"No, I mean, maybe we never realized the true feelings behind the way he joked around all the time." Lloyd said.

"...I see what you mean. It's too late now, though...." Genis said.

"Yeah, before it came to this, we should have paid a little more attention to him." Sheena said.

"I watched him a lot, mostly for his perverted reasons to keep him from doing anything. Colette is the only one we really had to worry about because, quite frankly, she is so innocent and naïve, she didn't really understand why Zelos did what he did." the General said sadly. "I never would have thought he would do that…."

"I'm so stupid. I never understood Zelos at all. I wonder how much he was suffering. We spent all that time traveling together. Why couldn't anyone of us save him?" Lloyd asked.

"...I think he was saved." Sheena said.

"What?! How?!" Lloyd asked.

"I'm sorry to say I don't see it either." the General said.

"He...opened the way for us." Sheena said.

"Indeed. In the end, he told us where Colette was. It was his way of trusting us." Regal said.

"...Then what kind of trust should I respond with? No matter what I do...he won't come back..." Lloyd said.

"I think...what you should do is not to forget him." Raine said.

"Not forget?" Lloyd asked.

"The way he lived, his friendship, the things he left us..." Raine said.

"...I'll never forget. I can't forget! I'll always remember him. He was...our dear friend." Lloyd said.

"And I really shouldn't have done as much as I did." the General said remorsefully.

Eventually, they got back there and helping each other, they climbed up the now made ramp and got to the top, finding there was a teleporter to another section. They found themselves in a large dome like structure that had a door leading further in across the way. As they headed for it, running down the stairs, they stopped hearing a ringing of a bell.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked.

Looking up, they found themselves surrounded by lots of angels from above.

"Angels!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Here they come!" Regal said.

They fought off several before they got a break.

"Dammit, there is no end in sight!" Lloyd yelled.

"Make a break for the passage!" Regal yelled.

They all did, and Regal pushed the General through instead of going past, and then kicked the pillars nearby down blocking the passage.

"Regal!" Lloyd yelled.

"Why the hell did he do that? We could have knocked those over from here with my Chaos Blade attack." the General said as he got helped to his feet.

"I'll hold them off here, hurry on and save Colette!" Regal yelled.

"You know we can't leave you behind!" Lloyd yelled.

"There is no time, you know that!" Regal yelled. "You're the only one that can save Colette!"

"I know that! But I can't just leave my friends!" Lloyd yelled.

"That's not what you are doing! I…" Regal said. "I once wasn't able to protect someone very important to me. So this time, I am going to succeed. I'm going to protect my friends!"

"Regal…." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, save Colette." Regal said.

"Regal, don't die. Don't make me go through the same pain you did, you hear me?" Lloyd yelled.

"You sure don't make things easy Lloyd." Regal said before rushing into the fray of attacking angels. "I'm sorry Alicia, it looks like it is going to be awhile before I join you. You shall not pass!!!!"

They got to the next transporter and used it since they had little choice. In there, they looked around and found other than a few enemies, a functioning vending machine which they all found strange, but thankful to find to help get back needed supplies. From there, they found another warp portal and used it. They found themselves at the top of some spiral staircase, which was still intact despite the decay and growing roots. At the bottom, they found a bridge leading to the next section and a large dark pit below it. Just above the bridge, was a mass of roots that were attached to the pillars that held the winding staircase for the circular room. When they started to go across, the roots above came alive and the group just barely got out of the way of several sharp roots that were stabbed at them.

"Whoa!" Lloyd yelled.

"That was close." the General said. "Guess the tree isn't totally dead."

"I don't think this remnant is going to let us through." Raine said.

"Hang on!" Sheena said. "This looks like leftovers from earlier."

"You mean, one of the Giant Tree's…" Lloyd asked.

"Duh Lloyd, what else could it be?" Genis asked.

"Yep, there is no doubt about it." Sheena said before Lloyd could make a comment or say anything to Genis. "Just all of you stand back and leave this to me!"

They got back towards the wall as she stood at the front of the bridge.

"Disciple of everlasting ice!" Sheena yelled as Celsius appeared up on one of the branches of the root.

"Hammer of Godly thunder!" Sheena yelled as Volt appeared by one.

"Servant of Mother Earth!" Sheena yelled as Gnome showed up on one of the roots.

"Envoy from the dark abyss!" Sheena yelled as Shadow came next under the large root system. "I command thee! Gatherest before me and unleash thine power!"

Their powers came before her and formed in her hands.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Lloyd asked amazed.

"My impression of the Mana Cannon. Well, it won't be nearly as powerful, but it should be enough to take care of this thing." Sheena said. "Lloyd, everyone, when I give the signal, run underneath it, got it?"

"All right, but what about you?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Get ready, here we go!" Sheena yelled as she fired a intense blast at the root system that continued as she kept her cupped hands pointed at it.

The root was obviously distressed at the attack and was being hurt by it as it quivered from the intense blast.

"Now, run!" Sheena yelled.

They quickly ran across with the General being last.

"Come one Sheena, let it go and rush over before it can do anything!" the General yelled as he held out his hand for her to rush and jump for if necessary.

Her attack became more intense and she was blown back as the root system was blown off the pillars, taking the bridge down with it into the dark abyss.

"Sheena, are you okay?!" Lloyd yelled as they all stood at the edge.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Sheena said as she got up and walked to the edge.

"That was cool. I wouldn't have been able to block or survive that. Glad you are on our side." the General said.

"That was cool huh." Sheena said slightly embarrassed.

"That was truly amazing!" Lloyd said.

"Yeah, just don't ask me to do it again, okay? A lot harder and tiring than it looks." Sheena said. "It drained all my mana. I'm going to rest for just a minute…"

"Bridge is gone, but you can jump across from either side. The gaps aren't all that big." the General said.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute…" Sheena began and didn't notice until it was too late as a vine rushed up out of the pit and grabbed her ankle. "Ahh!"

"Sheena! Hang on, I'll….." Lloyd began as they saw her grab the lip of the pit as the vine kept hold.

Sheena looked down and laughed.

"Did she just laugh?" the General asked, stopping himself short of rushing over to the side to get her.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you laughing?" Lloyd asked.

"Must be the stress of what just happened." Raine said with worry. "Some people cry and others laugh."

"No, it's not that." Sheena said as she looked at them. "I was just remembering the time we all first met. It looks like I have a strong affinity for falling into holes."

"Sad too, because you're a ninja that is suppose to avoid that." the General said as he went to jump and instead jumped back as the broken floor fell away and several vines tried to grab him. "Damn, this thing is persistent."

"Just hang on Sheena! Someone will be there in a moment!" Lloyd said as he looked at the other side opposite of the General.

"Don't worry about me. Just hurry up and go rescue Colette." Sheena yelled.

"This is not the time to act all tough!" Lloyd yelled.

"I'm not acting!" Sheena yelled. "It is just like the last time when I climbed up out of that pit and took you on. And this time, I won't miss the main event."

"You better be telling the truth." Lloyd said.

"Of course! You all better leave me a piece of the action!" Sheena yelled.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you, you got that?" Lloyd asked.

They left, reluctantly, but figured she could call for help from her summons and get to them rather soon.

"I'm so stupid. Stubborn to the very end. I really need to start acting for feminine at times like this and let him rescue me." Sheena said as she breathed hard and had to pull on her reserved strength to keep hold. "Heh, who am I kidding? That wouldn't be my style, would it?"

Her hand let go as she had nothing left to give.

"Lloyd, everyone, good luck…." Sheena said as she fell into the darkness.

They found another transporter and ended up in another place like the others. After waiting a few minutes, they realized she was either held up, or the worse happened, which they put as far from their mind as possible. Following the path, they got to another transporter. The others got on it as Raine had the General wait a moment.

"General, things are not looking good." Raine said as she reached into her coat.

"I know. But I will protect you and the others with everything I have and am." the General said as he held her close and she returned the hug followed by a intense kiss that sort of surprised him.

They got into the transporter and ended up in a room that was square and had a computer system in the middle. There was a large door nearby that they found was locked. The General looked it over closely and tried to put his blade in the small seam, but didn't get anywhere even with Presea's help. Raine walked over to the computer and worked on it.

"It looks like you can control it from here." Raine said. "Leave this to me."

"Professor Sage, hurry." Lloyd said.

"Don't rush her, we don't need any mistakes. Not that she probably would." the General said.

"Yeah, don't rush me Lloyd. Ah, this is it." Raine said as she pushed a few buttons and the door slid aside down the middle.

"You did it!" Lloyd said and then the whole room shook. "Whoa!"

Raine cried out as she fell and barely kept from hitting her head on the console.

"Raine!" the General yelled as he tried to run for her but couldn't stay standing.

"Ow!" Raine grumbled and then jumped just as the floor gave out from under her.

"Professor Sage!" Lloyd yelled.

"Raine, speak to me!" the General yelled as he started for the console as she got up.

"I'm fine, just slipped. I made a minor input error." Raine said as she waved off their concerns.

"Thank god, you scared me Raine." the General said as he breathed normally again. "I guess under normal circumstances, you wouldn't make mistakes, but things haven't been working well lately."

"Yeah, unfortunately." Raine said. "I'll be more careful. I know what I did wrong. I'm opening the next door."

The door opened and several plant monsters came towards them.

"Another input error?!" Lloyd yelled.

"Doubtful, just monsters caught between the doors. Stay there a moment Raine, we'll handle this." the General said as the others rushed in and took care of the monsters with relative ease.

Another floor section beside her fell away as they took out the monsters.

"….This is quite an intricate trap." Raine said.

"Trap?" the General asked confused as he started back over towards her and saw the missing floor pieces. "Raine!"

"Stay there General!" Raine yelled.

"But…." the General began.

"Professor Sage, are you really making that many mistakes?" Lloyd asked as he started over and noticed the floor. "Wait, are you…"

"There is no time to worry about me! I'm opening the next one!" Raine said.

"No, we need to find another way to do this!" the General yelled as the next door opened and more monsters came at them and more of the floor fell away. "Raine, you can't do this!"

"You all need to focus on saving Colette right now." Raine said. "Don't get distracted!"

"Don't get distracted!" the General yelled, only to turn around and blast the few monsters with a Chaos Blade attack.

The others finished off what survived as the General ran up to the edge.

"Raine, come and run over here!" the General yelled.

"The way to the next warp thing is open!" Lloyd yelled.

"Raine!" Genis yelled.

The last floor piece fell away as the room began shaking.

"Raine, don't do this to me!" the General yelled.

"I'm sorry General, but as much as part of me wants to and knows you'd take my place, we have to be realistic. You're much more capably of saving and taking care of everyone than I am." Raine said with tears in her eyes that everyone else had as she held the shaking console.

"Come closer and I can get you!" the General yelled as he looked up and started to swing his sword to stick it into the ceiling with the intent of swinging to grab her and then wing back to the safe side.

"It won't work General! Don't lose your life too!" Raine yelled after he failed to get it to stay in the ceiling.

"I can't loose you!" the General yelled.

"I'm sorry General, Genis!" Raine yelled. "But this is the way fate has made it to be!"

"Bullshit! I refuse to believe that!" the General yelled.

"Raine, don't leave me!" Genis yelled. "We just got mom back!"

"I'm sorry!" Raine yelled. "General, I left a note in your pocket! Read it after you have all left! I loved you all more than you possibly can know! I wish we could have had a family General!"

"Raine!" the General yelled as Presea pulled him from the edge.

"This room will soon collapse. Hurry up and go!" Raine yelled at them.

"We can't leave you behind!" Lloyd yelled. "I don't want to sacrifice anyone anymore!"

"Sacrifice? When did anyone become a sacrifice?" Raine asked. "I believe in your ideals. A world that would accept those of us caught in the middle. You, the General and the others will make it possible in the kingdom he is creating. That vision he and you have I truly believe will come to pass. It became my hope. I came all the way here in order to believe that dream. I have but one regret, which I will never be able to fulfill."

"Then let that regret not be! Saving the world and building that kingdom with the General won't mean anything if we lose you!" Lloyd yelled.

"Raine, just jump over here!" the General bawled as he tried to go over as Presea kept him from running to her.

"I'm sorry General, but we both know I wouldn't make it." Raine said as she smacked the console in anger. "But my soul will live on in the world you both will create. If your ideals die, then my hope dies as well. Living on without hope is worse than death, don't you think?"  
"Raine, don't do this to me!" the General said as he dropped to his knees.

Genis knew there was nothing any of them could do, and only if Colette was with them could Sheena and his sister be saved because Colette could fly.

"I don't understand that at all!" Lloyd yelled.

"If you don't understand Lloyd, then make use of your remaining life to think about what it means for a person to live." Raine said. "That is my final lesson to you as your teacher. Now, go. Do as your teacher says. Save Colette."

"Professor Sage! I'll never forget you!" Lloyd yelled.

"Genis, I love you! Take care of mother!" Raine yelled. "General, I'm sorry!"

Presea and a reluctant Lloyd pulled a fighting General away with Genis following as the ceiling caved in, in the hallway. They all got onto the warp portal, with the still fighting General and were taken away just before the area caved in.

They came out in a area just like the other areas and the portal ceased to function.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the General yelled as the other three backed away as he punched the non functioning portal and cried on it.

Even though they needed to hurry, they said nothing and walked away to give the man some time and what peace he could hopefully find. Around five minutes had passed and they heard muffled sobs along with something he said they knew was to Raine, but couldn't make it out. Even though his back as to them, they all knew and felt something had changed, and not for the better as he got to his feet and grabbed his swords roughly off the floor.

"We are going to finish this, despite everything that has happened." the General growled as he walked over and past them, rage and fury just emanating almost visibly from his aura. "Colette will be saved, even if I have to die to make sure all our enemies pay so much they will wish they had never been born."

When Lloyd went to say something, since Genis was still trying to stop crying, Presea shook her head at him and quietly said it was best not to speak for the time being. The few monsters that got in their way, ended up dead before they got close enough to even breath the air space around the group. All of them noticed that his jewel was glowing a soft red color, which was very unusually since Genis had yet to use his mana since they left Raine. And so far, he never did anything but brutal sword strikes and no special attacks. Making their way as they had been, they got to another warp portal and ended up near a door that they couldn't get through.

"It's locked from the inside! It's no good, it won't budge!" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, look up there?" Presea said.

"That?" Lloyd asked.

"I may be able to enter to room from there, I will give it a try." Presea said.

"But it is too dangerous to go alone." Lloyd said.

"I'll be alright. Besides, I am the only one that can fit through there." Presea said.

"Okay, but be careful." Lloyd said.

"Come back if it is too dangerous Presea and we will try something else." Genis said with great concern.

"Thank you Genis." Presea said as they helped her get in as the General seemed to pace back and forth with the same air about him as before.

Once inside, she found a computer and activated it for the door. Nearby, a section of the ceiling leading to the area they needed to go to started to come down. She rushed over to stop it when a vine from the wall nearby grabbed her ankle. She dropped the axe and reached for it, finally grabbing it and putting it in the air to stop the ceiling from closing. Just as it stopped, she was yanked away into the wall. They came in seconds later and found her and themselves in a predicament.

"Presea!" Lloyd yelled.

"No, this can't be happening! Presea!" Genis yelled.

"Stay back!" Presea yelled. "Don't come for me or else we will all be stuck here forever. Please, hurry, go!"

"No, I…" Lloyd began.

"I can't leave you…" Genis began.

"Lloyd, you are kind. But if you allow your kindness to interfere with your judgment, you're merely weak." Presea said. "You all have something you must do, please do not forget that. Genis, I am sorry as well. Please, go. If you don't, I will loose my respect for you."

"I am sorry beyond words Presea. You deserved so much better." the General said extremely sadly.

He grabbed the two and tossed them hard enough they skidded under, shortly followed by him sliding through.

"All of you, whatever happens, you mustn't give up." Presea said. "Stand and fight, I know you can do it."

The axe broke and was crushed, making them all fall to their knees in anger, and despair.

"We will save Colette, for those of us who have had to give their lives for us. I'll make a world were everyone can live freely." Lloyd vowed.

"General, you dropped this." Genis said grabbing the letter. "What did Raine say?"

"A love letter of sorts." the General said as he wiped his eyes and put it away, not telling them it actually said basically the same thing that Raine said to Regal about Lloyd being the one that needed the most protection because of his Exsphere.

They got on the warp portal and ended up in another of the same areas.

The three left found themselves in a hallway of the same design and decay as the rest of the places they had been. Some angels were roaming around and died rather quickly under their attacks. Some computers were around, but not functioning so they just kept going. The area apparently was one big plus sign in design, making their exploring easy. Seeing the next warp portal ahead, they ran for it only to stop as some glowing pinkish green field appeared.

"Another trap?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"It's coming towards us!" Genis yelled.

"Whoa, run!" Lloyd yelled.

They did so, and eventually found themselves surrounded by the fields coming at them from all four directions.

"It's no good, they are all around us!" Genis yelled.

"We'll just have to attack it at the same time and smash our way through! Wait, the General can do it with on of his powerful attacks!" Lloyd said.

"No, we can't. It's to confined for even his Chaos Blade. We'd ended up taking the brunt instead." Genis said.

"I'll have to physically hit it like Lloyd will." the General said as he put his swords together and got ready to swing.

"We've got to do this in one quick shot, otherwise we're probably dead!" Lloyd stated.

"Okay then, let's do it!" Genis said.

"On the count of three…" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd…" Genis said.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"Ah, nothing. I'm ready." Genis said.

"Okay, one, two, three!" Lloyd yelled.

All three of them hit the same area that lead to the portal. A large hole opened and they rushed through, unfortunately, it closed up before Genis made it.

"See, it worked! We got through!" Lloyd yelled.

"It was pretty good for one of your plans Lloyd." Genis said. "The only flaw was that you didn't take into account my lack of physical reflexes."

"No, not you too!" the General yelled as he slammed his blade into the wall, only for it to bounce off.

"Genis!" Lloyd yelled as he tried and it failed.

"Heh, I messed up." Genis said as he dropped to his knees.

"You, did that to get me out?" Lloyd asked.

"Both of you Lloyd. I tried, but didn't think I would make it." Genis said.

"You knew this would happen! Why did you do it?!" Lloyd yelled.

"If you had been in my place, you'd done the same thing." Genis said. "You always jump in without thinking to save someone in trouble. But it was that Lloyd that I looked up to. I wanted to be like you."

"Genis…" Lloyd said.

"I'll blast you out with my Chaos Attack." the General said.

"It might work General, but it would dwindle your energy and quite possibly only hurt me." Genis said. "Don't try it."

"But…" the General began.

"You were like a father, or older brother in many ways General. I loved you for that and thank you in so many ways for making me family." Genis said. "Now you both need to hurry up, before it is too late! Save Colette!"

"No way! I can't leave you behind!" Lloyd yelled.

"I said go!" Genis yelled as he shook. "I'm not like you, I'm a coward. When it comes down to it, my body starts shaking. I don't want either of you, especially you Lloyd, see me looking pathetic in the end…"

"Genis…" Lloyd said as he tried again only for his swords to bounce off.

"Go! I said go!" Genis yelled.

"You, you fool!" Lloyd yelled as he ran away with the General who tried once more, only for it to bounce off and him say sorry before running away.

Both got on the warp portal and left as Genis wanted.

"You were my best friend Lloyd." Genis said as he dropped to his knees.

"You don't want to sacrifice anyone huh? What do you call this?!" Lloyd yelled at himself as he punched a wall that was the same as the others had been. "Dammit! I failed!"

"We both did." the General said sadly. "Let's go get this over with. Hopefully there won't be any more traps…."

They came across few monsters, that died quickly like the others and then found the warp portal in the far corner. Using it, they found themselves on a square floor and a bridge leading to a large wall on the other side that had to be a hidden door.

"Hmm, this bridge is unstable." the General said.

"How…" Lloyd began. "It's because of what happened to everyone else isn't it?"

"That, and I've dealt with this before once." the General said as he grabbed Lloyd by the back of his shirt and took off running.

"Ahhh!" Lloyd cried out as he was lifted up and then pulled along.

The bridge gave way behind them and he tossed Lloyd forward, who landed on floor and miraculously avoided being hit by the arrows that kept firing at them from both sides. The General jumped at the last second and felt something hit him in the chest rather hard, making him hit the floor and slam into the raised section that shot something at him, with his back, crying out for a moment from the pain. Lloyd slowly got to his feet and saw the General lying there ahead of him.

It took him a good minute to finally get the General to wake back up.

"General, you got shot with something." Lloyd said seeing some sort of dart sticking out of his coat that seemed to show it went into his chest.

"It hit something else." the General muttered as he pulled the dart out and tossed it aside before reaching in to see what saved him. More tears came followed by more rage as he saw what it was. "Raine gave me her diary during that hug. She saved me and won't even ever know it."

It took him a minute to compose himself and then they got up, going to the wall.

"Lloyd, just so you know, if we make it out of this, what I plan on doing to our enemies will not be a sight you really should see, but won't be able to avoid. Fair warning." the General said.

"I understand." Lloyd said. "Let's save Colette."

They walked up to the wall finding something sticking out of it. When Lloyd touched it, the wall faded away to show a door and the object was some sword that fell to the ground.

"What's this? Is it some kind of trap?" Lloyd asked. "And, what is this thing?"

"Some sword." the General said as he separated his. "Let's go."

Colette was in some sort of tube as Martel was up in a petal like thing that spun and glowed, as her essence was being transferred into Colette's body.

"It is finally time, dearest sister. This body has the closest match to your mana signature." Mithos said. "I've failed many times in the past, but this time, I swear I will make it work!"

Pronyma was nearby watching as she floated while Mithos flew in the air with his large blue wings. A angel came in and spoke to her and then left.

"The mana charge is complete, my lord." Pronyma reported.

"Good. Do it." Mithos ordered.

"Let her go!" Lloyd yelled as they entered the room.

Pronyma stopped short of activating it and turned with Mithos.

"I plan on making you and everyone else who deserves a fate worse than death itself, pay for my vengeance and everyone else's lives you have ruined." the General growled as he pointed one sword.

"Lloyd! General Prime! How did you get in here?!" Mithos yelled in shock. "The lock to this room can only be opened by a member of the Cruxis high order!"

"None of your business!" Lloyd yelled. "What matters is that your selfish dream ends here!"

"A futile effort.." Mithos said.

"Perhaps in some ways, but I will make sure I kill you and that bitch Martel who is the cause for everyone's troubles." the General growled.

"You will die before you get the chance!" Mithos yelled.

"No, I will do it, even if I die in the process. I have nothing to lose anymore and don't fear death now. Once this is over, I got nothing to go back to really. Why should I care about anything other than seeing you suffer and die." the General stated with a menacing growl.

Mithos started forward and looked ready to try something, but flew back as the General quickly swung and hit the floor with a resounding clang.

"Dammit!" Mithos yelled and then cried out as he was hit with some fireball attack.

"Back off! We won't let you lay a finger on them!" Genis yelled.

The two looked up to see the others were all still alive, and on some platform that ran around the top of the area they were in. Zelos was the only one missing.

"Guys! How? You're okay?" Lloyd asked in shock.

"I told you I wouldn't miss the main event!" Sheena said with a bright smile. "And I got here before it started!"

"You did not want to share the same pain I do, correct Lloyd?" Regal asked.

"I can't possibly miss seeing the new world that's about to be made." Raine said. "And I still have a marriage to keep, a Queen to become and eventually children of my own along with others I will be able to teach in a free kingdom."

"I can still fight. As long as I can fight, I will stay by your side." Presea said.

"Pretty good, huh?" Genis asked with a laugh.

"Everyone! All right! Let's get these guys together!" Lloyd yelled.

They got down to the two as Mithos growled.

"What a pathetic lot. Pronyma, it is your fault they are still alive. Kill them!" Mithos ordered.

"Y…yes sir!" Pronyma said.

She started forward only to stop suddenly as the General took a couple steps forward. Mithos turned as the General put his swords together, spun it a few times with one hand and then placed the chain against his jewel with his left hand while putting the blade before him at eye level with his right.

"You're going to wish you died back when we fought before." the General said as he closed his eyes.

"Fool! I won't go down so easily…" Pronyma yelled as she rushed for him.

"Black Wave."

Everyone knew it came from the General, but the voice was distorted and demonic sounding. He didn't even swing the blade fast, just swiped it like he was slicing something in front of him. A massive black wave blasted off the blade after leaving his jewel, hitting her instantly. Mithos just barely blocked it as Pronyma was tossed back into the tube holding Colette and fell over it onto the floor. Blood was everywhere. She was missing her left arm and her right hand. The strange cape sort of thing that floated around here was scattered and broken. Her face was burned badly along with other areas of her body and it looked like the areas where she got hit with the black wave seemed to be boiling. She didn't even have time to scream as she was hit and then fell to the floor.

"Lord….Yggdrasill…..it hurts…." Pronyma said with a cracked and croaked voice as she tried to reach out for him with her right limb, not noticing she had no hand. "Please….help me….."

Martel glowed and then faded away as the last of her went into Colette.

"I've succeeded! Martel is awake!" Mithos yelled.

"Lord Yggdrasill…..Mithos…..please…." Pronyma croaked.

"Only my former companions can call me by that name! Get out of my sight you worthless failure!" Mithos yelled as he blasted what was left of her out of existence.

"That's so cruel…." Presea said.

"I'd agree, but I did worse." the General said as he pointed his blade at Mithos. "Give up now, or else. We have you outnumbered and I can defeat you."

"Give it up Mithos! We will stop you!" Genis said.

"For the sake of the future and those currently here that are threatened by you, we will finish this and save both worlds, even if it cost us our lives." Raine said.

"Yeah, you are going to pay for what you have done!" Sheena yelled.

Mithos turned as the pod opened itself and Colette's eyes opened as she got out and stood up.

"Dear sister! You've finally come back to me!" Mithos said.

"No, Colette! It can't be true!" Lloyd yelled.

"Mithos, what have you done?" Martel/Colette asked.

"Martel? Oh, you mean my body. I hastened my growth to have an appearance befitting the leader of Cruxis." Mithos said. "Wait just a moment, I'll switch back to my old form."

There was a bright light and then he was before them and Martel/Colette as the small boy that they left with Altessa once.

"No Mithos, not that. I've been watching all this time. Unable to move, unable to do anything. I've watched all those foolish things you have done." Martel/Colette said. "Have you forgotten everything? We stopped the Ancient War because we dreamt of a world were humans, elves and those in between could live in harmony."

"What are you saying?" Mithos asked. "This after all the trouble I went to prepare a new body for you? But I see, you don't like that one, do you?"

"Mithos please, listen to me. What you have done, is wrong." Martel/Colette said. "It is not what we strived for."

"Wrong? Are you rejecting me?" Mithos asked in surprise and some fear.

"No, I want you to remember. Please stop this and become your old self again…" Martel/Colette said.

"Martel, even you reject me?" Mithos said. "No, Martel would never say something like that!"

He laughed manically, much to their dismay.

"I will not allow that! Do you hear me!" Mithos yelled in anger.

His hands glowed and then he released some energy that went different directions, causing the entire area to shake and start falling apart.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" Kratos asked as he appeared on the area where the other did, and wearing his flashy outfit.

He dropped down and put something on Colette's neck and then she ran to the others.

"Kratos! You betray me, again?!" Mithos yelled.

"I do not mean to betray you. I am full of regret." Kratos said as the shaking stopped. "Regret that I could not stop you."

"Kratos, I knew you would come back to us." Lloyd said.

"That's right Lloyd. He saved us from the impossible situations we were in." Raine said.

The General had up to this point been ready to strike quicker than a snake, but hearing that, he dropped his sword and almost fell off his feet.

"If he turns around and apologizes suddenly, and is sincere, I will know I am having a strange dream." the General said as he rubbed his head.

"You are not dreaming General. I wish to atone for my sins alongside you." Kratos said.

"Damn you! Give me back my sister!" Mithos yelled.

"Goodbye Mithos. This is my final wish. Please, return this twisted world back to its original form." Martel/Colette said.

"No! Martel! Don't go!" Mithos pleaded.

"If things are going to end up like this, perhaps the elves should have never left Derris Kharlan. If they hadn't, people like us would have never been born." Martel/Colette said.

Colette glowed and then fell over as the energy went back to the petals.

"So that was it…." Mithos said before going back into a maniacal laugh again. "Martel, you just wanted to leave this filthy world and return to Derris Kharlan. Yes, of course. That world is the homeland of all elven blood."

"Mithos?" Genis asked.

"Yes, dearest sister. Let's forget these filthy creatures and return home together." Mithos said to the spinning petals. "To Derris Kharlan…."

The petal stopped spinning and rose into the air.

"Everyone! We have to stop Mithos! Martel is calling to me!" Colette yelled. "Martel wants us to stop him!"

"Shut up! Martel would never say something like that!" Mithos yelled in anger at her. "You, miserable failure!"

"She did say it!" Colette yelled at him, ignoring the threat he was. "She was crying! She said, Please, don't make everyone suffer any longer!"

The glowing flower continued up as Colette looked further distressed.

"Lloyd, do you understand?" Kratos asked. "If we lose the Great Seed, we'll betray everyone's hopes!"

"And we of Mizuho, won't stand it either." Sheena said.

"Without it, the Giant Tree will not germinate." Raine said.

"Without mana, the land will die." Presea said.

"If your goal is reunification of the world, then…." Regal said.

"I know! We're gonna stop Mithos with everything we got!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Mithos turned as he spoke.

"I will not let you…" Mithos growled and was suddenly stopped.

A direct punch to the face knocked him back and caused his nose to bleed.

"You want to stop us? Then go ahead and try." the General yelled as he shook his hand. "Once we get rid of you, then life become better for all!"

"I will kill you all!" Mithos yelled as he got up and changed his form.

The group was already pissed off and more than ready to go when he charged. It wasn't their worst battle, but it was a bit difficult. Kratos helping did tip the balance better and within a minute, Mithos was taken down.

"How….? I cannot….lose…." Mithos said as he held his injured chest and barely floated. "I'm going home. Home with my sister…"

He fell to the floor and his body seemed to disintegrate into the air with a glow.

"It's over." Lloyd said as Genis picked up something off the ground.

"No, it's not." Kratos said.

"I figured as much." the General said as he leaned on his sword to keep standing.

"The worlds are still split. The Giant Tree has still not yet germinated. You, must release, Origin…" Kratos said.

"Do you know what that means? You might die!" Lloyd said.

"I tried to run from everything. I still need to pay for my past sins." Kratos said. "For the sake of releasing Origin's seal, as well as the for the sake of settling my past. Lloyd, you must defeat me."

"You think I am just going to go along with that?!" Lloyd yelled.

"I'll be waiting for you before the seal.." Kratos said as he walked out.

"Lloyd, let's head back first, okay?" Colette asked as she walked up to him.

It took some time, but they got to the bottom of the Tower again.

"What are you going to do Lloyd?" Raine asked. "Are you going to fight Kratos?"

"I don't know." Lloyd said. "At any rate, I'll go to Heimdall."

"Not there first." the General said. "Back to Equality. I have to make sure they are safe."

"Agreed." Raine said.

"Yeah, I need to check on my people ask well." Sheena said.

"And after everything we have been through and done recently since coming here, we all need time to think and rest." Regal said.

"Martel was an amazing person..." Colette said with sadness.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Raine asked. "And why do you say that so sadly?"

"When her consciousness entered me, I could see into her heart, too. Hurt and betrayed by so many people, I was filled with sadness." Colette said.

"I see. That's right, Martel was a half-elf, too." Raine said.

"But despite all that, I could feel how strongly she loved the world, so much that it hurt. Even though it wouldn't have been strange if she'd hated the world, just like Mithos..." Colette said.

"I wonder where those feelings come from." Raine said.

"Yes...I think she would be willing to sacrifice herself to save the world..." Colette said.

"The ritual of the Chosen...is also a ritual to find a vessel for Martel. ...It may have been based on the way Martel herself lived." Raine said.

"As much as I hate to bring this up, as to sacrifices, we probably should go tell Seles." the General said. "Unless anyone says otherwise."

No one did, so they all took off straight for the abbey first.

Seles had various emotions run across her face, but in the end, just thanked them and told them to leave. They were sure that once they left, she cried. Figuring it was important to tell the king as well, they went their next. They went in the castle and found the king and his daughter were busy, so they left a letter and started to leave when they realized Colette was gone. It didn't take but a few minutes to learn she was helping someone and an hour later, she returned saying she was helping someone with the maid service and was paid 100 gald for it.

Leaving there, they went back to Sylvarant and stayed there a few days to recover, not only physically, but emotionally. Those that knew Zelos, were shocked and surprised. Many different emotions were there, but no one attacked or blamed them for what happened. They left a few days later to finish loose ends before heading to Kratos. They came across Nova's caravan and stopped in to let him see the finished monster book. He was impressed and congratulated them for everything and Raine said she made a copy which was the one he held. Nova was very grateful and praise them again for a job well done.

Once they got through the forest and back to the elf village, they found a few guards along with the elder there.

"Lloyd, welcome." the Elder said. "Your visitor has already entered Torent Forest where Origin sleeps."

"Thank you." Lloyd said.

"Then, we'll see you when you get back." Raine said as she and Genis turned to leave. "General…"

"I'm not going in if you and Genis are being kept out. Besides…" the General said as he turned to glare at the Elder. "I should be kicked out as well since I have elves living with my people who wanted out of this village, but were told and or order to return, yet didn't."

"Elder, please let there two into the village. Other than them being great friends who I trust immensely, I will need not only their help, but the General's as well." Lloyd said. "It would only be for now."

"Unthinkable! No half-elf may enter our village!" the guard nearby stated forcefully.

"That kind of attitude gave rise to Cruxis!" Lloyd yelled.

"What did you say?!" the other guard exclaimed.

"Stop, both of you!" the Elder yelled. "The chasm that separates us from the half-elves is deep and dark. Nevertheless, there is reason in what you say. Thus, for now until Origin is released, I will grant these two entrance to the village."

"Thank you." Lloyd said. "Wait, what about the General…"

"He has always been allowed, despite harboring those who did not return home." the Elder said. "I do not condone his actions, nor completely accept them, but he has done what many elves have wished had happened, bring about equality between humans and elves, and their children. However, for you two, you may not use any of our facilities, is that clear?"

"That's fine." Raine said.

"Gee, thanks." Genis said.

"Then let's go to where Kratos is…." Lloyd began.

"Lloyd, wait! You should relax a little first." Colette said. "You are about to fight your father, remember?"

"I know that!" Lloyd said.

"Colette is right, do not be hasty." Regal said.

"The fate of the world rest on your battle with Kratos." Raine said. "Let's rest here tonight and you can sort out your feelings. This will be the end of our journey."

"All right." Lloyd said reluctantly.

"Are you feeling uneasy?" Raine asked as the others went off different directions and Lloyd looked out the way they came.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"If you don't kill Kratos, Origin will not be released." Raine said. "Even if you somehow manage to avoid fighting, you still have to release Origin. If you release Origin, Kratos may die and you're right back where you started."

"Yeah, I want to talk with him. I want to ask him if there isn't any other way." Lloyd said.

"You must prepare yourself for the possibility that there isn't." Raine said.

"Professor…" Lloyd said with a whine.

"I'm sorry. I always say things so coldly." Raine said as she looked away.

"No, you say harsh things on purpose. It's for our benefit. Thank you." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd…" Raine said, sort of amazed he came to that conclusion on his own.

"Tonight, I'll make up my mind about whether or not I will kill Kratos." Lloyd said.

He walked off as the General leaned on the post to the arch way into the village where Raine was standing.

"You remind me of…what was his name again….um…" the General said as he thought. "I forget, but when I started this, he always gave me the worst possible scenario talk and at first, it raked my nerves. But I eventually understood why he said those things. Someone has to be objective and help those who look at hope and get it a lot to be ready for when something goes wrong, so they can be at least somewhat ready when it does."

"And here I thought you were going to talk about my past being the reason for my cold behavior." Raine said.

"If that was the case, you wouldn't be a school teacher. Despite the unfortunate childhood you had and basically having to grow up early to help Genis and such, you turned into a very loving and caring person." the General said. "Let's go sit by the stream here and talk. About more personal aspects of our lives together we will have when we get married."

Lloyd found Genis nearby looking at the stream and glancing around.

"Hey Lloyd, you know how they say, 'He who chases two hares won't catch either?" Genis asked.

"Hairs?" Lloyd asked confused. "How do you chase hairs? You mean chase someone and grab'em by the hair?"

"You know Lloyd, sometimes I think you are a true genius." Genis said.

"Thanks Genis!" Lloyd said with a embarrassed laugh.

"That wasn't a compliment. What it means is, if you're greedy and try to get everything, you'll fail." Genis said. "Like me…"

"Genis?" Lloyd asked confused.

"I wanted to be friends with both you and Mithos. Mithos was the first friend I've ever had that was my race. But in the end, with my own hands, I…"

"I'm sorry Genis. He was your friend, and I…" Lloyd said sadly.

"I don't want you to apologize for that." Genis said as he pulled out a object from his pocket.

"Is this…Mithos's Cruxis Crystal?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm sorry. I picked it up in the Tower of Salvation, but I just couldn't bring myself to destroy it. I took it with me. I thought I'd at least show him to a regenerated world." Genis said.

"I see." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, don't do anything you'll regret. That's all I wanted to say." Genis said.

Lloyd found Presea sitting on one of the benches looking at the stream.

"Hey Presea, what are you thinking about?" Lloyd asked.

"Sitting here, it just doesn't seem real that the world is heading towards destruction." Presea said.

"Yeah, if the Great Seed doesn't wake up, this world will…" Lloyd said.

"What we're doing may be against the laws of nature." Presea said.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"People chose the path of destruction. What we're trying to do may be nothing more than meaninglessly extending the life span of the world…" Presea said.

"Are you saying it's better if the world is destroyed?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know. I don't think anyone knows what is best." Presea said. "That's why you are having a difficult time deciding."

"Presea…" Lloyd said as she stood.

"There may not be a correct path. So please, choose what you really believe for yourself." Presea said.

"Thanks Presea." Lloyd said.

Sheena was over by the windmill, sitting against it.

"Hey, are you all right Lloyd?" Sheena asked as he walked up.

"What? Yeah…" Lloyd said.

"Sorry." Sheena said with a nervous laugh. "You're not someone who would answer that question with a no. I'm so stupid."

"Sheena, no. I'm really okay. I just have, hesitations." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Anyone who be confused. This thing with Kratos was so sudden." Sheena said.

"But there's no time for it. I have to decide." Lloyd said. "I can't waver back and forth wanting to save both, like the way I was with Colette."

"A father and son battling to the death, it's horrible." Sheena said.

"Sheena, you don't have to make yourself feel bad about it. Thank you, I'll think long and hard about it. I'll find an answer that won't make you feel that way again…" Lloyd said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't cheer you up…" Sheena said.

"No, don't worry about it. Thanks." Lloyd said.

Regal was found standing by a tree and looking around.

"Lloyd, you look tired." Regal said.

"Really?" Lloyd asked.

"Cruxis was destroyed. But a bigger problem still remains." Regal said. "It's only natural that you are fatigued."

"But this is the end. I didn't expect to fight Kratos in the end." Lloyd said.

"I understand well your desire for wanting you father to live. And your desire to unite the worlds as well." Regal said.

"Yeah, if I don't do anything, the world will wither and everyone will die." Lloyd said.

"In time like this, you have two options. Choose what you desire to do or what you must do." Regal said.

Colette was over by the Inn and asked him if he was ready to go to bed for the night.

"No, not yet." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, it will be alright." Colette said.

"What, are you saying all of the sudden?" Lloyd asked.

"Um well, see, I have good luck." Colette said. "Even though I was a Chosen who was suppose to die, thanks to you, I'm here, alive."

"Yeah." Lloyd said.

"When you and the others are sad, I'm sad. And so, to make sure I don't get sad, you won't let anything sad happen to you." Colette said.

"You sure are optimistic." Lloyd said as Colette laughed lightly and said sorry. "Don't apologize. Thanks though."

"No, I'm really sorry I don't have anything else I can say." Colette said as she hung her head.

They talked for a awhile longer and then everyone got back together and talked and then had dinner. The General, Raine and Genis all slept outside of the village since they couldn't use the Inn. The next morning, they all met up just outside the Inn and got ready to go.

"Are you going to the Torent Forest?" the Elder asked as they all came over.

"Yeah." Lloyd said.

"Kratos traveled the world in search of the legendary ore, Aionis." the Elder said. "He came here too of course. Do you know why?"

"In order to allow a human to wield the Eternal Sword, right?" Lloyd asked.

"So that you can wield it. But in the end, Aionis could not be found in this world." the Elder said. "It had to be taken from Derris Kharlan. Even if you cannot avoid the battle, do not forget, Kratos was your ninth companion."

"I won't." Lloyd said.

"Torent Forest lies this way. Speak to the watchman." the Elder said as he pointed.

"Kratos should be in the deepest region of the forest. Be careful." the guard said as he let them pass into the Torent Forest.

They went in, finding the place was very different from all the other forest they had seen. Sure there was monsters around, but the place seemed rather majestic.

"So this is the forest of the elves...." Raine said.

"I've never been here." the General said.

"You used to live in Heimdall long ago, didn't you, Professor?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. But I hardly remember it at all, so...It's a strange feeling, both nostalgic and unfamiliar at the same time." Raine said.

"I hope the day comes that anyone can just visit this forest normally." Colette said.

"Yeah. I hope there'll be a world like that someday." Lloyd said.

"Elves are long-lived, aren't they?" Presea asked.

"Yes, so it seems. They say they live about a thousand years." Genis said.

"I'm 74 and will probably live a long time too." the General said.

"It's hard to even imagine that. Such long lives." Sheena said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'll...probably live that long, too." Genis said.

"So half-elves are...long-lived as well?" Presea asked.

"Yes. We won't live as long as an elf, but we will be around longer than a human." Raine said.

"Then even after we die, you'll have to keep on living." Sheena said sadly.

" ...Yeah." Genis said sadly.

"We shall live on as well." Regal said.

"Our individual life spans are 80 years at best." Presea said.

"That's not what I mean. As long as Genis and Raine and the General are alive, we too shall continue to live in their hearts." Regal said.

"Yeah. I...I'll never forget you all." Genis said.

They continued forward and saw a strange small creature that appeared, sort of freaked out when it saw them and hid in a nearby stump.

"That was strange." the General said.

"Yeah, most animals and monsters attack us, not run." Raine said. "We should try and…."

"We need to get Origin first." Sheena said. "Then we can come back and try and find and possibly capture the animal for you to study."

They looked around and kept getting lost rather quickly. Raine eventually figured it had to be elven magic that was making them keep going in a maze since they kept returning back to the stump. Having nothing to loose, they used the Sorcerers Ring to make it jump out and then followed it as it ran off, leading them to a area they didn't recognize.

Eventually, after a lot of running around and getting lost a few times before realizing that it was the strange creature leading them, they finally got to Kratos. He was in his fancy outfit and standing by a stone like the one they found with Maxwell.

"So, you've come." Kratos said.

"Is there no other way?" Lloyd asked.

"Are you still thinking like that? You'll die if you fight me with any doubt left in your heart." Kratos said condescendingly. "If you want the pact with Origin, then you must defeat me."

"So, that's your way." Lloyd said. "Everyone, leave this to me."

"Um Lloyd. I am sure you will win, but if things go bad, I will have no choice but to do it myself then. I am the only other one here that can wield that sword, even though I'd rather not." the General said.

"I know that." Lloyd said.

"Wait, you're going to fight me alone?" Kratos asked.

"If it is your wish to settle things with your past, then it my duty as your son to see it through." Lloyd said with a determined tone and look as he pulled his swords. "Get ready!"

"I won't hold back this time." Kratos said.

"I know, I won't either." Lloyd said.

The fight surprisingly lasted less that thirty seconds. Lloyd managed to get in a dazing hit followed by a Beast attack that knocked Kratos back into the stone slab and over it, finishing the fight.

"It's over…" Lloyd said.

"….You've, grown strong…" Kratos said as he was on his knees holding his side.

"Thanks to you." Lloyd said.

"Aren't you, going to finish me?" Kratos asked.

"I've defeat Kratos, the angel, the one who betrayed us." Lloyd said. "And I forgive Kratos, the hero of the Ancient War, who helped us. That's all."

"Humph, and I thought I finally earned the right to die." Kratos said. "But you're as soft hearted as ever."

"Hold on!" Lloyd said as Kratos stood and leaned on the seal. "You can't be…are you going to break the seal?"

"That is what you desire, is it not?" Kratos asked, not looking at them.

"But then you'll…." Lloyd began.

Kratos's wings came out and then an unknown energy poured out. As he fell back, Yuan was suddenly there and caught him.

"Kratos!" Lloyd yelled.

"I thought we were being followed." the General said. "But I figured it was one of the elves."

"Don't worry, he's alive." Yuan said after he did something that glowed along Kratos's back. "I gave him some of my mana."

"Da…..Kratos, are you really okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Looks like I failed to die once more." Kratos said tiredly.

"You stupid jerk! You can die anytime! But when you die, that's the end." Lloyd said.

"You want him to live in eternal damnation?" Yuan asked.

"Who said anything like that?! What will you accomplish by dying? Nothing! There is no meaning in dying!!!" Lloyd said.

"You're right. To think, I had to have my son teach me such a obvious lesson." Kratos said as he looked to have passed out again.

"Kratos!" Lloyd yelled.

"Kratos will be fine, form the pact with Origin." Yuan said.

Yuan moved him away as the others walked up and the stone glowed, followed by Origin appearing above them.

"You who lack the right. I have lost faith in all things. Have you come here to disappoint me as well?" Origin asked.

"Origin. Are you bound by a pact with Mithos?" Lloyd asked.

"My pact with Mithos was broken the moment I was freed." Origin said. "Never again, shall anyone make use of my power."

"Even if we make a vow? We need the Eternal Sword!" Sheena stated.

"I want to use the Eternal Sword to reunite the two worlds, and revive the Giant Kharlan Tree!" Lloyd said. "Unless we do something, the worlds will never stop vying for mana and everyone will suffer!"

"That situation was born from the weakness of creatures who were unable to accept those that are different." Origin said.

"That may be true, but mistakes can be corrected." Lloyd said.

"Some things cannot be corrected." Origin stated.

"Even so, we have to do everything we can." Colette said.

"Exactly. I am not going to give up. From the moment they are born, everyone has the right to live. I want to reclaim that. Humans, elves, half-elves, dwarves, and even Summon Spirits. Everyone has a right to life!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Origin. For almost an eternity, I thought that the only way to save this world was to cling to Mithos' ideals. Just as you once agreed with Mithos' ideals, I too, thought his was the only way." Kratos said. "But Lloyd is different. As our his companions. He taught me, that in order to change something, you must do it yourself. It is not enough to merely rely on someone else and go along with their ideals."

"You, who possess the right of summoning, make your vow." Origin said.

"Origin! Then…" Lloyd began.

"I will try once more to believe in people. I shall my duty in order to create a world you speak of. A world in which everyone can live equally." Origin said.

"If there is any doubts, Sheena here has made pacts with the other Summon Spirits and they can vouch for her. We haven't went back on our vows and at this moment, there is a kingdom being built where discrimination is not tolerated. Many people, of all three worlds live there in harmony and once this is over, we will go back there. I am King General Primus and Raine here will be my Queen, where we will keep that ideal and do everything we can to spread it across the world." the General said.

"I see. So you are him who holds the Osterhagen Jewel. I have heard of your exploits. This has only reaffirmed my faith further in your cause. Make you vow pact maker." Origin said.

"I Sheena have but one vow." Sheena said. "To reclaim a world in which everyone can live freely. A world in which no one has to sacrifice themselves meaninglessly."

"Then we shall create a pact upon that vow. Now, fight!" Origin said.

The fight went rather well, when he didn't teleport to another location that is. In the end, he still lost.

"Extraordinary! I shall believe in your cause!" Origin said. "Pact maker Sheena, and Lloyd. I place my power in your hands. With that power, transformer the Eternal Sword into a blade that will save all life! However, the Eternal Sword remains as by Mithos' pact, unusable by those who lack the blood of elves. You must master the sword by your own power, and forge a new bond with it."

Sheena held out her hands as Origin turned into a ball of light and landed it them, becoming one with her.

"You did it Lloyd!" Genis yelled and then screamed.

Mithos' Cruxis Crystal turned into a glow than came out of Genis's pocket and went over into Lloyds body.

"There's no time….I'll take your body!" Mithos said in a glowing form behind Lloyd.

"N…n…no!" Lloyd yelled as he fought to keep himself.

"No! It's Mithos! He survived in the Cruxis Crystal!" Raine exclaimed. "Lloyds body will be taken over unless we do something!"

"Lloyd!" Colette yelled as she ran over and hit Lloyd while taking the crystal.

"Damn you interfered! Fine, I'll just take this body." Mithos/Colette said from her body.

"Mithos! Stop!" Kratos yelled.

"Kratos, you never really understood me." Mithos/Colette said. "I won't return this body."

"Colette! Wait! Let her go!" Lloyd yelled.

"What do I care!" Mithos/Colette said with a maniacal laugh. "I'm leaving this world behind!"

Mithos/Colette flew away before anyone could do anything. Shortly after, disaster struck.

"The Tower of Salvation is collapsing!" Genis yelled.

"It's Mithos! He's sealed off the route to Derris Kharlan!" Yuan yelled.

"Damn! We'll evacuate the elves for now!" Lloyd said. "The entire village will be destroyed unless we do something!"

They rushed through the forest as quickly as they could, while avoiding the falling parts of the tower.

"I failed to protect Colette again. I'm...useless." Lloyd said, hating himself.

"...But you are not going to give up. You just have to steal her back. There's still time as long as you can equip the Eternal Sword." Kratos said.

"...I wonder if she's all right." Lloyd said.

"Mithos merely took the Chosen to use her as his body. He won't kill her." Kratos said.

"...You're right. Being depressed isn't going to get her back." Lloyd said.

"Exactly." Kratos said.

Once back in the village, they saw many running away. One elf was stuck under fallen debris nearby and cried out for help. Lloyd and the others helped push the object off and away from them and the guy ran. More stuff fell nearby but they got out of the way.

"You saved me!" the guy said. "Thank you so much!"

They found the elder in his damaged house after seeing him from the outside.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Get out of here!" Lloyd yelled as Genis and Raine rushed in while the others went off to save who they could.

"I cannot leave without the others of this village…" the Elder said. "I will remain in the village until the end."

"We're evacuating the remaining people." Lloyd said. "So run, now!"

"I can't believe I'm being saved by humans and half-elves…" the Elder said.

"How can you say things like that at a time like this?!" Genis yelled in anger.

"Yes, we may have been foolish." the Elder said. "I entrust my villagers to you…"

He left as they followed to help with the rest and find the rest of their team. Two people were stuck behind a large slab of rock that kept them from getting out. Lloyd quickly cut a hole in the wall and they rushed out, saying thanks.

"It appears that was the last remaining elf in the village." Kratos said. "Lloyd, you should get out as well."

They all rushed for the exit out and looked back, seeing the rest of the tower come down followed by a massive blue black ball that almost covered the entire sky.

"What is that?!" Lloyd yelled.

"That, is Derris Kharlan." Kratos said.

"Impossible! How could a planet exist so close?!" Raine exclaimed.

"It is the Eternal Sword that makes the impossible possible." Yuan said as he walked up. "It was hidden by the protective barrier projected by the Tower of Salvation. But it has always existed there, for four thousand years."

"Yes." Tabatha said as she walked up to their surprise. "And now, Mithos, with the Great Seed in hand, is trying to leave this land and take Derris Kharlan with him."

"Tabatha! You're feeling better?" Presea asked.

"Yes." Tabatha said.

"Wait a minute. Derris Kharlan is a mass of mana. And the Great Seed is the seed of the Giant Tree, right?" Sheena asked. "If he takes both of them, what's gonna happen to this world?"

"Both worlds will die, as will everyone else." the General said.

"Yes, mana depravation." Raine said.

"This is a much bigger problem than reuniting the worlds!" Genis said. "Who cares?! Our friend just got kidnapped! What should we do Lloyd?!"

"What else? We're going after Mithos!" Lloyd said.

"But the Tower of Salvation was destroyed." Regal said.

"Use the Eternal Sword. If you really made a pact with Origin…" Kratos said. "With its power over time and space…"

"But Altessa is not well enough to move. Who is going to craft the Ring of the Pact?" Yuan asked.

"Dad!" Lloyd said.

"Dirk." the General said at the same time.

"Dirk? Can he do it?" Genis asked.

"Yeah, he is our only hope. We'll go to Sylvarant." Lloyd said.

"Wait." Kratos said. "I'm going with you."

"All right." Lloyd said.

Getting there was no trouble, even though the sky was scary.

"So, you want me to forge the Ring of the Pact?" Dirk said after hearing what they told him. "A dwarf who is loosing his skills by living on the surface?"

"There is no one else. The dwarf who has the skills in unable to move." Kratos said.

"Dad, please!" Lloyd said.

"I've gathered all the necessary items." Kratos said.

"This is adamantite for polishing." Dirk said as he looked over the materials. "Hmm? What is this piece of wood?"

"Is this, sacred wood?" Lloyd asked.

"This must fuel the fire." Kratos said.

"Is that why you were traveling all over Tethe'alla? To prepare all of this?" Lloyd asked.

"I see. So everything is set. I can't very well refuse after you've gone through so much trouble, now can I?" Dirk said. "And I suppose it won't hurt me to help out my dearest son. After all, I'm his father too. Dwarven Vow #1: Work together for the sake of a peaceful world. All right, let's do it."

Some hours later, Lloyd was holding the glowing ring.

"With this, I'll be able to use the Eternal Sword, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, I have a favor to ask." Kratos said.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Would you allow me to join your journey once more?" Kratos asked.

"Of course. I was hoping you'd say that." Lloyd said.

"Then use this. We'll stop Mithos together." Kratos said.

"Okay." Lloyd said as he took it.

"That' a marvelous blade. I doubt you have a sword in your possession to match it." Dirk said.

"Really?" Lloyd asked, seeing the two glowing blades on the table.

"Take this with you. It's a present I promised you. Now that you've grown all up, I can entrust you with the greatest sword I ever forged." Dirk said as Lloyd picked them up.

"Wow, I'll become even stronger with these two swords. Thanks dad, and, Kratos." Lloyd said.

"Well then, let's be on our way. The final battle awaits." Kratos said.

"Yeah, everyone is waiting outside." Lloyd said. "Let's go Kratos."

"Be careful." Dirk said.

"Right. I will Dad." Lloyd said.

The two walked out finding them all standing around waiting as they chatted.

"Everyone, let's go." Lloyd said. "Kratos will be joining us."

No one objected, but they did expect the General to say or do something, but he didn't.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Not having anything else to do after Sheena went to her people and they stopped off at a couple other places, they went back to what was left of the damaged tower. Though the area was damaged pretty badly, the entrance into the tower was still intact enough they could get to the dais.

"The only thing left is that dais…." Presea said.

"It's the Eternal Sword." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, are we fully prepared?" Raine asked. "This may be our last battle."

"Yeah, we're set." Lloyd said as the others agreed.

Lloyd walked up to it and pulled it out with no trouble. It glowed over his head and then spilt going into his two swords, the Material Blades.

"You, who possess the new right. What do you ask of me?" a voice said.

"Carry us to Derris Kharlan." Lloyd said. "To where Mithos and our dear friend are!"

"Understood." the voice said.

"Here we go everyone!" Lloyd said as they were engulfed in a ball of light and carried up to the city.

They found themselves on a rock bridge way without rails that lead many different directions and had a inky black blueness below them.

"Okay, not what I expected." the General said.

"I believe we must make it there ourselves." Presea said.

"Let's get moving then." Lloyd said.

"Watch out for the edges." Raine said.

After what was over an hour of running around and getting lost with the large maze like area along with quite a few monsters and angels, they found what they was sure was the end. As they crossed it, all but two people didn't continue forward.

"What the?" Lloyd said turning around.

"What the hell is this?!" the General said tapping it with his sword. "Are you all alright?!"

"It's a trap of some sort!" Raine exclaimed.

"Lloyd, General, help us!" Genis yelled and then disappeared.

"Forget about us! Find a way to evade this trap!" Raine yelled and then vanished next.

"Don't worry about us, just take care of Mithos!" Sheena yelled and then left.

"This device is not life threatening. Please, don't worry." Presea said as she left.

"Lloyd, General. As long as you two are all right, then we haven't lost." Regal said. "You must get to the Great Seed!"

"Lloyd, find the Derris Emblem!" Kratos yelled as he vanished last. "With it, you can disarm this trap!"

"Guys!" Lloyd yelled. "Damn! What the hell is going on?!"

"They were all transported somewhere. Not killed, thank god." the General said. "I can explain myself not being effected because my jewel protects me from a lot of things. But you…"

"Let's get going and find that emblem Kratos spoke of. Hopefully it will be the key to getting the others back." Lloyd said. "Where could they have gone though?"

"Everything is all right. I can feel the presence of your companions. They are somewhere in this city." a voice said to Lloyd.

"All right, let's go find them." Lloyd said after he told the General was he heard.

Warping to the next area, they found Colette at the end near another warp portal.

"Get out of my body!" Colette yelled.

"Colette!" Lloyd and the General yelled as they ran up.

"Ugh, she's too strong….I can't…" they heard and saw Mithos say in a ghost like appearance near her.

"Mithos! Get away from her!" Lloyd yelled.

"How dare you human! You, son of Kratos!" Mithos yelled. "How dare you give me orders!!"

"Give up Mithos!" the General yelled as he started forward as he pulled out his jewel, holding it forward. "I don't know if this will do anything…"

"What just happen? What's going on?" Lloyd asked as everything around them changed.

They were now looking at a black and white setting with Kratos and Yuan, along with Mithos and Martel, who was lying on the ground, apparently injured.

"Martel! How could you?!" Mithos asked kneeling by her body.

"I think we are looking at the past." the General muttered as he let go of his jewel.

"Humans! Your kind must not be allowed to live!" Yuan yelled.

"How far are you willing to go to take control of the mana?" Kratos asked.

"I'll never forgive you! You humans are all the same!" Mithos yelled.

"Kratos? Why is Kratos?!..." Lloyd began.

Yuan changed up some energy ball in his palm and pointed it at Kratos, who pulled his sword.

"Dad!" Lloyd yelled.

The General was totally confused because they yelled their threats and insults at the two of them and now were looking at each other, so he wasn't sure if it was an illusion or memory.

"Lloyd! Don't loose yourself! The truth is within you!" Kratos said.

The area faded away in a bright light and they were back where they started.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked.

"It's Mithos' memory." Colette said.

"I thought it was, but there at the end, I began to think otherwise." the General said.

"It is a sad memory. After the Ancient War, when Martel was killed…." Colette said.

"Shut up! Shut up! Why do you interfere! Both you and Kratos along with you General! I would have had my sister back and everything I wanted and none of this trouble if you didn't have that jewel! And that Exsphere Lloyd!" Mithos yelled in hateful anger. "We both want the same thing! I just wanted to save the world and my sister! To have a world were no one will be persecuted!"

"Yeah, for the wrong reason!" the General yelled. "Your sister with someone else's body and the world for personal subjugation! Of anyone who won't accept your beliefs!"

"You're doing the same!" Mithos yelled.

"I am not and never did anything of that sort! I only kicked away and out those who refused to look past their bigotry! I didn't kill them like you want to!" the General yelled.

"Enough!" Colette yelled. "Get out of my body!"

Mithos faded away and Colette shook her head.

"Colette! Are you okay?!" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, General! Yeah, I'm fine, now." Colette said. "I'm sorry, I'm always causing trouble for you."

"Don't worry about it." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, it's not really your fault this happened. Mithos would have taken the body of anyone who had saved Lloyd at that point where you did if you hadn't. I really should have done it because I doubt he would have succeeded with me and probably would have killed himself in the attempt." the General said. "You've been watching Lloyd's back more than the rest of us in a move before think action."

She smiled and then they got onto the portal.

"This is, Welgaia." Lloyd said when they rematerialized.

"Nothing is broken, but it feels, cold…" Colette said.

"Let's go, we have to stop Mithos!" Lloyd said.

"Let's find our family first." the General said, getting sort of stared at. "What?"

"You said family. But you and Raine aren't married yet." Lloyd said.

"Sadly, I'm old enough to be everyone but Regal and Kratos's father. And I consider them and you two family anyway." the General said.

Seeing as the other areas didn't seem to or look to have their friends, they figured mostly because of being in this place before, that they were probably back in the main area where they started during their first visit. When they got across, the floor changed and suddenly a black hole with tendrils came out grabbing Lloyd and the General. Colette called for them as they fought to run away, but sank in. If Colette went in as well since they saw a third tendril, they weren't sure.

Lloyd found himself looking up at two of his friends above him in a darkish void.

"Is this, the location of the Derris Emblem Seal?" Kratos asked.

"Hang on a sec. Do you hear a strange sound?" Sheena asked.

"What's this?" Kratos asked, looking at something Lloyd didn't see at first.

"We'll be sucked into the magic circle!" Sheen exclaimed as she saw the same thing Lloyd just did before being pulled in.

"We must run!" Kratos yelled as they tried to but got pulled in by the tendrils. "No!"

"What, is this thing?!" Sheena yelled.

"Look below!" Kratos said.

They saw below them was some large spider.

"What's the matter? You'll be caught unless you hurry up and run." Kuchinawa said now standing before Sheena, who was still running.

"Well, well. What a rare sight Kratos!" Lloyd said standing before his running father.

"Why are Lloyd and Kuchinawa…" Sheena began.

"Calm down. It is just an illusion." Kratos said.

"I'm not an illusion. You've spent so long turning a blind eye to Mithos that you've lost all ability to see." Lloyd said.

"You grew up in Mizuho, yet you still can't tell if I'm real or an illusion?" Kuchinawaw said. "You really are a failure."

"You couldn't stop Mithos." Lloyd said. "And you couldn't protect mom. And then you sank to the level of a traitor. You're absolutely pathetic, you know that?"

"Neither of you should have been born." Kuchinawa said. "Everyone would have been so much happier if you had no been born! You brought misfortune upon the people of Mizuho!"

"I, I haven't brought misfortune to…" Sheena began.

"Can you really say you didn't? You, the coward who trembled before Volt and killed your comrades." Kuchinawa said.

"The one who betrayed his friends and then shamelessly came back, and the one who killed the people of her village." Lloyd said. "What a fitting end."

"Now, if you think you can run, run! You'll be devoured by the darkness and die!" Kuchinawa said as they slowly sank in further.

"At this rate, we'll be eaten by that thing." Kratos said.

"You've got to be kidding!" Sheena yelled.

"Want me to help you Kratos?" Lloyd asked.

"Beg for our forgiveness." Kuchinawa said.

"Pledge loyalty to Cruxis with me." Lloyd said.

"That monster will bestow eternal suffering upon you." Mithos said as he appeared behind and above them in his other Yggdrasill form. "If it devours you, you will neither live nor die. You'll be trapped in true darkness, tormented in isolation forever."

"Forever…" Sheena said fearfully.

"Allow me to save you. Just cooperate with us and turn over Colette." Mithos said. "Then, it will all be over."

"Lord Mithos has agreed to let the people of Mizuho live." Kuchinawa said.

"You turned a blind eye to what Mithos did once. All you have to do is turn away one more time." Lloyd said. "Then the world will be saved. Mithos will save it."

"Mithos, will, save the world?" Kratos said unsure.

"Yeah, and he'll even forgive you for betraying him." Lloyd said. "You and me, dad, let's build a peaceful world that Mithos envisions, together."

"All you have to do is pledge your allegiance to me." Mithos said. "As soon you do that, you will be saved from the shadow's grasp."

"The people of Mizuho…" Sheena said also unsure.

"This is absurd." Kratos said.

"Listen to me, both of you!" the real Lloyd yelled from below. "Don't be fooled. The real me is down below!"

"So it would seem." Kratos said.

"Then that one really is a fake." Sheena said.

"You fool. The real Lloyd is here. That voice is just an illusion." Mithos said.

"I'm not an illusion! Do you really think it's better for the people of Mizuho to become part of the Age of Lifeless Beings? Besides, there is no way I would go along with Mithos' ideals!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Don't worry, that is just an illusion that lives in my heart. An illusion that tries to appease me for turning my back to reality and going along with Mithos." Kratos said.

"Then, that Kuchinawa is, an illusion inside me." Sheena said.

"Exactly! I believe in you!" Lloyd said as for a brief moment, the spider turned into Lloyd and then back. "I know you two can beat those illusions and come back to me! You're here because you are needed in this world. Your lives have value just by existing!"

"Just by being alive, my life has value?" Sheena said.

"I have value, me?" Kratos said.

"Of course not. No life has any value just by being alive." Mithos said. "Humans and those who betrayed me have no value!"

"Shut up! There's a significance in being born. But if that is not good enough for you, I'll give them another value." Lloyd said. "They are both valuable because they are my friends!"

"So, you accept me?" Kratos asked.

"You'd betray me, again?" Mithos asked.

"Dad, are you choosing that fake over me?!" Lloyd asked.

"Be gone, illusions of Mithos and Lloyd! My son needs me!" Kratos yelled. "I cannot run from the sins of my past. Lloyd, allow me to atone for the foolishness of overlooking Mithos' brutality!"

Kratos dropped down in as he quit running.

"Looks like he beat me to it." Sheena said as she was slowly slipping in.

"Are you running way again?!" Kuchinawa yelled.

"I'll raze the entire village of Mizuho!" Mithos yelled.

"I'm not running! The people of Mizuho, both of them, are waiting for us to reunite the worlds." Sheena said. "Betraying that trust would truly be running away!"

She stop and was sucked in. Just before her head went in though.

"Damnation or salvation, guess there is only one way to find out." Sheena said.

The spider faded away as they dropped down and found themselves standing by Lloyd in the city.

"Welcome back you two." Lloyd said.

"It's not like I can really run away from the fact I was born." Sheena said.

"I am ashamed for giving up and running away!" Kratos said strongly. "I convinced myself that there was nothing I could do. I was able to reconfirm that thanks to that illusion."

"Yeah, running won't solve anything." Lloyd said.

Mithos was nearby on a yellowish glowing mana circle watching.

"What possible value does one burdened to exist with cursed blood have?" Mithos asked. "Sometimes running is the only way to save yourself. Humans are, so arrogant."

He faded away as some small glowing spider appeared and dropped down to their feet before them.

"What is that?" Lloyd asked.

"A spider figurine?" Kratos said like he was surprised and knew what it was.

"But, it is broken in half. It's kinda creepy. Sad, but glad the General isn't here to see it." Sheena said.

"Yeah, spiders scare him. Smaller ones anyway." Lloyd said. "Hey, maybe this is an admonition to not run away."

"Humph." Kratos said.

"Maybe it is. I'm going to hang onto it as a reminder." Sheena said. "And Lloyd.."

"Yeah." Lloyd said.

"I'm going to tell Raine what you just said. I guess danger makes you smarter." Sheena said with a smile.

"I should have left you up there." Lloyd groaned as she laughed.

"We should hurry and find the others." Kratos said.

They went down after Colette flew out over the area and saw two of their friends below in a cage. As they started across the floating thing to the cell, they noticed something was off, or Kratos and Sheena did.

"It's them…" Colette said.

"I'll save you guys!" Lloyd said as he started forward and then seemed to have vanished when it was actually them that did before everyone else's eyes.

"I thought I just saw Lloyd." Regal said.

"Yes, he disappeared. What could…" Presea began.

"A trap?" Regal asked as the door opened.

"Even if it is, remaining here indefinitely…" Presea said.

"Would not be particularly meaningful. Let us search for Lloyd and the others." Regal said.

They turned around as they saw they were not alone in the cell.

"I am so glad you two are safe." Alicia said.

"Alicia…" Presea said softly.

"Impossible." Regal said.

"Please wait. I will take you to Lloyd." Alicia said.

"It's an illusion! Alicia is, dead!" Regal stated.

"Yes. She was murdered." Presea said.

"Yes." Regal said.

"Then, what am I, Presea?" Alicia asked. "Even though I am right here, breathing. My very own sister insist that I am dead?"

"I.." Presea said unsure.

"It is true that I was murdered by Regal." Alicia said. "But here I am alive in front of you. Isn't that enough?"

"It's only an illusion! Be gone!" Regal exclaimed as he started forward as she screamed, making Presea get in his way. "Presea!"

"We, don't know for certain that it's an illusion." Presea said.

"Presea, you believe me, don't you?!" Alicia asked. "Thank you!"

"You!" Regal growled.

"Stop! If you don't stop…" Presea said as she pulled out her axe.

"Regal, I can't believe you tried to kill me…" Alicia said. "I can't believe it…"

"Silence phantom! Presea, move!" Regal said.

"If you want to kill Alicia, you must face me first. Prepare yourself!" Presea stated.

"Stop it, both of you!" Lloyd yelled.

Presea made her move and hit something other than Regal.

"Lloyd's voice. Is this an illusion as well?" Regal asked unsure, even though he saw blood on the floor as did Presea.

"But, there's blood…" Presea said.

"I feel an evil presence from that blood! Be careful Presea!" Alicia said with extreme worry.

"What's going on? What is real?" Regal asked.

"It doesn't matter, just settle down!" Lloyd's voice said. "Why are you fighting each other! You're suppose to be friends!"

"Lloyd…" Presea said as he appeared between the two of them, kneeling down injured.

"You, aren't an illusion?" Regal asked.

"Why did you stop attacking?!" Alicia asked with fear. "You hate the one who murdered me, don't you?!"

"But…" Presea said.

"And Regal, why won't you just let yourself be killed?" Alicia asked. "You've always felt guilty about killing me. Here's you chance to end it all!"

"Yes, it is for the best. If you are killed, you will no longer fell guilt." Mithos said as he appeared behind Alicia. "If you kill him, you will have your revenge. Crimes must be punished."

"Both of you! Get a hold of yourselves! Don't confuse who you should be fighting!" Lloyd said. "Dying won't settle anything! Killing won't solve anything!"

"That is merely logic. People are not moved by logic." Mithos stated. "If the one you love is killed, you hate the murderer. And murderers must be punished."

"But if you keep killing people like that, it will only spawn new hate and new revenge! Besides, you are just running away if you die." Lloyd said. "You'll forget the murder and pain of that crime."

"Spawn new hate…." Presea said.

"Running away from my crime…" Regal said.

"What about my feelings?! You murdered me!" Alicia said.

"It is true that Alicia died. But I know she doesn't want things to end like this. What you are both doing is selfish!" Lloyd stated.

"You're, the real Lloyd." Regal said.

"And that Alicia is a fake…" Presea said. "Alicia wouldn't say things like that."

"Are you, going to kill me?!" Alicia said in fear and shock.

"Stop deceiving my friends!!" Lloyd yelled as he walked up and swung his sword, making them disappear. He knelt back down as his injury made it hard to stand. "I came to get you guys."

"I'm sorry. I, lost the will to atone for my crimes by taking comfort in the feeling of being punished. Death is not punishment. Punishment is living with one's crime and working to atone for it." Regal said.

"I closed off my heart, and turned away from people who were trying to atone for their crimes because it was easier to hate than to forgive." Presea said.

"There are so many things you can do before you die. And I don't think everything has to be forgiven. But no matter how painful things may be, you just can't dwell on the past." Lloyd said.

"You're right." Regal said.

"I will stop allowing myself to be trapped in the past." Presea said.

"One cannot seek a new world, while dragging the past along." Regal said.

Mithos was nearby on the same glowing thing watching.

"And thus, you forget the past. The countless lives that were lost. And the pain of those that suffered. Crimes must be met with punishment." Mithos said.

A glowing dagger showed up in front of them and floated above the ground.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked.

"A knife?" Regal said.

"There are nicks all over the blade." Presea said.

"Hmm, maybe it is a symbol of your past." Lloyd said.

"Let us think of it that way." Regal said.

"Yes, so that we may never fight amongst ourselves again." Presea said.

The General got up finding himself alone and in the computer and shop area of the city he dreaded being in. Glancing around, he went down when he saw Raine and Genis behind a glass wall. He tried pounding on it to get their attention, but they were turned with their backs to him. They disappeared suddenly and he saw a mirror of his own reflection.

"Huh, why is the Mayor?" Genis asked seeing the man on the other side of the glass wall.

"Be careful, it is an illusion." Raine stated.

"You think I am an illusion?" the Mayor asked.

"You can't be here. I know where we are and someone with your obvious hate for elves and half elves wouldn't be allowed here." Raine stated as she crossed her arms.

"How dare you?!" the Mayor exclaimed.

"Raine, my pitiful child…" Virginia said as she appeared next to the Mayor. "A tainted child who only received half her elven blood."

"M…mother?" Raine said in shock before thinking. "Wait, you can't be here. I am such an idiot for almost being sucked into this trick. You aren't here either."

"You truly are a fool! Half elves have no place in this world!" the Mayor said.

"Ignore him, both of them Genis. This is a trick to play at our emotions." Raine said.

"But…" Genis said.

"It is because you are despicable Halflings that I was chased out of Heimdall." Virginia said.

"Sadly, if this was dad talking, I probably would have fallen for the trick. Mom choose to be with him and being the person who can only have children, she would have herself to blame for having us. We already know what she thinks of us, right Genis?" Raine asked.

"Yeah! We saved mom! She is waiting for us to return!" Genis yelled.

"Foolish children. I only said that to make it so I could live life happy again instead of being stuck on that rotten floating island." Virginia said.

Raine and Genis frowned as they tried to not think of that idea being true.

"You two are true fools who can't see that your existence has harmed everyone since the day you entered the village. Sure, the children that deserved the education got that, but in the end, devastation is what struck because you brought it to our peaceful village." the Mayor said. "Had you left the ranch alone, we wouldn't have been attacked. But half elves don't know better, which is why they are stupid and foolish and don't deserve to live."

"Shut up!" Genis yelled.

"Genis, let it go." Raine said calmly.

"Humans and elves, neither side wants us." Genis said as he shook his head. "But that doesn't matter or bother me anymore."

"Yes. We have a place where we are accepted and wanted. Along with elves and humans that do not have your bigot issues." Raine said.

"You mean that Equality thing that pathetic man who wants to marry you is doing?" Virginia asked. "You're even more of a fool than I thought. He is of all three worlds, and has few if any choices to find someone since humans would hate him for what he is and elves because he isn't pure blood and will have another race entirely of different children. He chose you out of pity, not true love."

"I refuse to believe that!" Raine yelled as it irked her of that thought being true since she once thought that was the case when she learned of his real heritage.

"And you, thinking he wanted someone like a younger brother. It's only because you are her sister that he indulges that fantasy." the Mayor said.

"Lies!" Genis yelled. "He does care about us!"

"Joining him and Lloyd to try and save the world, in which you failed. Making everyone see further that half elves are a waste of life, time and only cause trouble and always have and always will." the Mayor said. "Just die so there will be less of your pathetic kind…."

"Shut up!" the General yelled as he appeared by the other two outside the window but didn't seem to see them, from Raine and Genis's point of view. "I know you are behind this farce Mithos! I'd feel truly sorry for you if it wasn't for the fact you have turned so evil you see nothing but your own interest at the expense of others! I agree with Lloyd in many ways that everyone deserves a chance to live. But I also think that those who refuse to do something with their lives other than harm others in order to live for whatever reason do not deserve that right anymore."

"You're one to talk. A man who is of all three worlds and yet, accepted by half elves only in an attempt to help them try and accept their situation in life even though humans and elves will truly never accept them. Half elves are despised and discriminated against for merely being alive." Mithos's voice said. "Our very existence is a crime."

"That is only because you believe that and have made it everyone think that half elves are bad because of all the trouble and crap you've done these, four hundred or thousand, however long it was, years. Instead of trying to change things and make humans and elves understand half elves better or at least try to help half elves in a way where they didn't turn into what everyone believes is a threat, things probably would have worked out better and your sister would be back. Because of your holier than thou complex, we're at this state of life! Not everyone is a bigot! Most just go along with it because they don't know better. Zelos eventually saw through the years of crap he was told and tried to help the half elves. I unfortunately had to be the one to kill him, but it is entirely your fault that happened Mithos. And it is just another reason on my list that I will never forgive you and hope you burn in hell." the General stated as he pulled his sword.

"Genis…" Raine said as she pulled him to the opposite wall just before the glass shattered inward with great force.

The illusions went away and then he walked in as the rest of the glass fell.

"You two okay?" the General asked as Raine brushed off her coat.

"Surprised at what happened, but otherwise okay." Raine said. "If we hadn't found mom and you saved her, I would have fell for that. I almost did."

"Yeah." Genis said. "I wasn't sure what was really going on and started to believe what the Mayor was saying until Raine told me to do otherwise."

"Let's get out of here and find the others. Mostly to get away from this glass before one of us gets hurt." the General said as he held out his hands.

"What is that?" Genis asked as some glowing broken mirror object floated in front of them.

"They're fragments of the mirror." Raine said.

"Considering I broke all of them, that's a small amount. Good thing I don't believe in superstitions, otherwise I'd have a lot of years of bad luck ahead of me." the General said. "I know I haven't been around a long time, but to this day, I still wonder who came up with that every time I see a mirror."

"Now I am going to be doing that too." Raine said with a sigh.

"Any idea why this is floating here?" the General asked.

"Maybe they're the symbols of the weakness of our hearts." Genis said.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." the General said. "If you want to keep it, that's up to you."

"Okay." Genis said.

"Yes, it is a good idea." Raine said.

They looked around the area but didn't find the others, nor the General. So they went back to the main area and then over to the area with the shops and other computers. There, they found the other three sitting on the ground talking. They all spoke basically of what happened to themselves after being taken away and then headed off.

"Mithos is...a pitiful person." Presea said.

"No kidding." the General muttered.

"Why do you say that all of a sudden Presea?" Sheena asked.

"Even though he led all those half-elves...he no longer has any friends left that he actually trusted." Presea said.

"...Yeah. I think loneliness can corrupt one's decisions." Sheena said.

"Leading to arbitrary judgment and tyranny, leading to further loneliness." Regal said.

"..Let's make sure we value our friends." Sheena said as the others agreed.

"...Yes." Presea stated with a smile.

Heading up the central path to where they were sure it would take them to Mithos, they found something on the floor.

"What is this?" Lloyd asked.

"This is…" Colette said.

"This is the Derris Emblem." Kratos said.

"Derris Emblem?" Lloyd asked.

"I've only heard of it, but never seen it, nor really know what it does." the General said.

"It's a seal Mithos created to block the path to his castle." Kratos said. "He created it by linking his soul with the fabric of space by the power of the Eternal Sword."

"No wonder it takes so much to kill him." the General muttered.

"So that is why the trap didn't effect me." Lloyd said. "The sword protected me."

"My jewel must have some sort of special power, aside from what we have seen, or a link to this place possibly. Whatever it was, I wasn't dragged off." the General said. "Then again, no offense to anyone here, I've made peace with my past."

"Now that we have this, the path to Mithos' castle is now open." Kratos said.

"Okay, let's go then!" Lloyd said.

"I get the feeling we are forgetting something important." the General said as he rubbed his chin in thought while looking at them.

"What?" Sheena asked as he looked at her and the others did too. "If you are thinking I am about to betray…"

"Not even a thought anywhere. It is something else, something about you. Like I said, something missing….." the General said.

"Maxwell!" they exclaimed in excitement, aside from Regal who said it more calmly.

"Maxwell?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah, we found out where Maxwell is and he said we had to return to make a pact with him after we got stronger." Sheena said. "Should we?"

"I think we should. Best to have the most advantage we can or more than not enough." the General said. "Besides one unfortunate problem for me. One of my blades is rattling so I should have Dirk or Altessa look at it before we continue on. Don't want my blade to break in the middle of a fight with Mithos."

"This Emblem is kinda interesting." Lloyd said. "Why is it so important again?"

"The Derris Emblem is Mithos' darkness itself." Kratos said as they continued down to leave.

"Mithos' darkness?" Lloyd asked.

"He was oppressed as a half-elf, then praised as a hero, then betrayed. It is his hatred and resentment toward that." Kratos said.

"So that's what called forth the darkness inside us." Genis said.

"And in so doing, it wards off intruders. That's how it works." Kratos said.

"Then we must thank Lloyd. It was his strength that saved us." Genis said.

"No, it wasn't like that. It wasn't me, it was the power of the Eternal Sword." Lloyd said.

"...And the ability to use it is your power. ...Good job." Kratos said.

"...Th...thanks." Lloyd said.

They continued heading back, going through the area where the General and Lloyd found Colette.

"That was quite a trap back there." Sheena said.

"The Derris Emblem? It stimulated the negative emotions that reside in everyone's hearts." Raine said.

"...Yes. Even knowing that what we saw before us was fake, we still couldn't stop ourselves from being affected by it...." Presea said.

"If the General hadn't shown up, I might have fallen into it rather soon." Raine said with some sadness. "Even though we found my mother, it still hurt to hear those words even though it was an illusion."

"But we all managed to win against it." Colette said.

"Thanks to Lloyd." Sheena said. "And the General for you two."

"Lloyd wasn't pulled in by the illusions that the Derris Emblem creates. The Eternal Sword must have amazing power. It's truly fascinating..." Raine said.

"And my jewel kept me out." the General said.

"I don't think that's all it was. I think it was also because Lloyd and you General are strong." Colette said.

"...Yes. You're right." Raine said.

Since Altessa's place was so close, they stopped in to see if he was better. He was still resting so they left and went to Ozette because Presea thought she saw someone. Going over to the grave, they did find a man before it.

"There was once a man who lived in this village that was like a fierce demon." Ralph said. "His battle axe is said to have unleashed some fearsome attacks. Presea, you are still alive."

"Who are you?" Presea asked.

"My name is Ralph. I was once a member of the Papal Knights along with your father." Ralph said.

"The Papal Knights?! Presea's father?!" Lloyd said.

"Yes, during the era of the pervious Pope, Sieg was the greatest of the Knights." Ralph said. "There was no equal when he had an ax in his hands."

"But, then, why did daddy become a woodcutter?" Presea asked.

"It was because of a special attack move that Sieg developed. It was so incredibly powerful that every single member of the Knights studied it from Seig, and the nature of the Knights transformed into a dark organization." Ralph said.

"They became drunk on the power of the move." Regal said.

"Yes. Sieg laminated it and taught the true move to me alone." Ralph said. "He then became a woodcutter."

"So that is why daddy knew people from the castle and the aristocracy…" Presea said.

"I'm glad you are alive, I must tell you your fathers message." Ralph said.

"Daddy's, message?!" Presea said in surprise.

"As he looked on after you lost your soul, Sieg realized that he would soon die. And he left a message for you." Ralph said.

"Daddy, what did daddy say?!" Presea asked with urgency.

"Do not lose to your own darkness." Ralph stated.

"My own darkness…." Presea said.

"You have a heart. Even if you lost time and emotions, that truth does not change." Ralph said. "And the heart can be easily swayed. That is its nature. And that is precisely why the heart gives birth to darkness."

"Yes, I understand that…" Presea said.

"Everyone is like that. Everyone has darkness in their hearts. A true human being is someone who can control it." Ralph said.

"Controlling the darkness in one's heart, it is very difficult." Presea said.

"Unlike the Papal Knights, Sieg conquered his darkness. I, too, held off the darkness. Do you know how?" Ralph asked.

"I, don't know." Presea said.

"Was it because you had a friend?" Lloyd asked.

"Friend…." Presea said.

"Yes. The trust between friends strengthens each others hearts. I, too, had a friend I could trust and rely on. I had Sieg and Sieg had…." Ralph said.

"You." Presea said.

"It looks like you have found some good friends as well." Ralph said. "Trust them. And when you grow weary, come see me. I will tell you stories of Sieg."

"I will!" Presea said. "Lloyd, let's continue to be friends."

"Of course! We'll light the darkness in your heart!" Lloyd said.

Before they left, Ralph gave Presea her father's axe he left to her, which was a truly incredible axe not only for its size, but also power since it had earth mana infused into it.

They left and started for another area when Regal said he wanted to see his teacher who was unfortunately in jail. They didn't mind and went to Meltokio for him to see his friends.

"You got out? That's good. Prison doesn't suit you." the bald man said as Regal and Lloyd walked up as the others stayed outside the castle waiting.

"What happened to Levin?" Regal asked.

"He got out too." the man said.

"Who is Levin?" Lloyd asked.

"He is the master who taught me to fight with greaves." Regal said. "If it were not for him, I might have lost my life in the arena."

"What? Why would you die in the arena?" Lloyd asked.

"Prisoners must fight the beast in the arena." the man said.

"I had given up fighting, regretting that I had killed Alicia with my hands." Regal said.

"Levin then told me to fight with my feet." the man said. "Of course, that's merely sophistry, but…"

"He persuaded me to continue living until Vharely was captured." Regal said. "And that is why I am here today."

"And yet, your face looks troubled." the man said.

"I feel that not using my hands when facing a powerful enemy is burdening my companions." Regal said.

"So, that's why you've come to see Levin." the man said. "Go to the hot spring at the House of Guidance. He should be there."

"May we go there?" Regal asked.

"You bet. We planned on going there anyway since the General wanted one last visit before heading to fight Mithos." Lloyd said.

"I see." Regal said as he knew there was another reason. "Thank you. I want to clear away my hesitation."

As they met up outside the castle, they heard a argument nearby and went over to find some man badgering a important person.

"Wait! Hand over the Ultimate Recipe!" a regal looking man dressed like the Wonder Chef but fancier, demanded.

"This, is for my successor." the Wonder Chef said.

"What are you doing?!" Lloyd yelled.

"Shut up! Amateurs who know nothing about cooking should just stay out of the way!" the angry man said as he yelled at them.

"But it is those amateurs that you cook for." Regal said. "If you look down on your audience, you will never be able to make good food."

"What did you say?!" the man yelled in fury.

"It is as he says. I can't entrust this recipe to someone who doesn't possess the heart for cooking!" the Wonder Chef said. "Farewell!"

He vanished away in a puff of smoke as the man got more angry and spun on them again.

"The Wonder Chef got away because of you!" the man yelled. "You're going to pay for this!"

"You truly want to fight?" Lloyd asked.

"If he does, let me do it. Better that General Prime gets the blame than you guys." the General said as he stepped forward.

"So, you're that reclusive bastard." the man said as the General raised an eyebrow. "We will fight, but not as you think. The battle will be a cooking battle!"

"Sadly, I have to back out of this one. I'm not that great at cooking." the General said as he held up his hands.

"I shall do it." Regal said.

"What?!" Lloyd asked.

"Good. I will choose the recipe." the man said. "All right, Beef Stew!"

Back where they had the dinner party and dance after saving the princess, was where everyone waited as the two chefs cooked the meal for them to try and themselves.

"This is really great Regal. I didn't expect anything less. Personally I like adding cheese." the General said as Regal nodded as he knew that already. "Yours though, is not as juicy and flavored."

"Yeah, Regal's cooking is good as always!" Lloyd said.

"Compared to that, yours is missing something." Sheena said to the other guy as she tried both like the others did.

"What?!" the man exclaimed.

"The seasoning is unimaginative, and no real thought went into the cooking temperature. You didn't put your heart into it." Genis said. "Raine could do a better job and that…."

"I think you've said enough Genis." the General said as he held a hand over the boys mouth and was glad he was sitting between Raine and Genis to keep her from doing something since she looked ready to toss him through a wall.

"That's impossible." the man said.

"You're pride as a professional has resulted in the loss of your skills." Regal said.

"I see. In my quest for the ultimate recipe, I overestimated my own skills." the man said.

"Now that you've realized that, your cooking will surely shine." Regal said.

"I see. Yes, I must return to training." the man said and then left.

"I am sure that that cook will once again return to making dishes that please others." Regal said.

"One day. God, this was too good." the General said as he sat back. "I really hope we don't fight today. I'm so stuffed I'd end up getting sick during a fight."

"I gotta ask, why are we involved in a cooking contest?" Lloyd asked.

Raine dropped her head and muttered something no one else understood as Genis sighed as he said Lloyd's name.

"One moment, he's a surprisingly bright kid, and then he's completely clueless." Sheena said as she sighed.

They finished up and cleaned and then headed out, finding the Wonder Chef at the top of the stairs leading down to the next section of town.

"That was a marvelous battle, Regal Bryant." the Wonder Chef said.

"Whoa, he came back again!" Lloyd said.

"In commemoration of your victory in the cooking showdown, I have a gift for Regal." the Wonder Chef said.

"This is…" Regal began.

"You can feel the heartbeat of this costume! Become the next Wonder Chef and pursue the path of cooking!" the Wonder Chef said proudly.

"H, hey! Wait!" Lloyd said. "Why was that weird cook after you?"

"He was not after me, but the Ultimate Recipe that is passed on by my family for one generation to the next. They are the agents of the Dark Chef Alliance." the Wonder Chef said.

"I guess there's a lot more to this than I thought." Genis said.

"In order to save the hearts of cooks that have fallen to evil, we of the Wonder Chef family are always looking for a successor. Regal, keep it up. You have the necessary qualities!" the Wonder Chef said.

"But I…" Regal began.

"Hmm? I hear the cries of those suffering at the hands of the Dark Chefs. Farewell!" the Wonder Chef said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well, I will take these clothes with gratitude." Regal said.

"Yeah, wear that and cook some good food for us again." Lloyd said.

"Understood." Regal said.

"That was, disturbing." the General said.

"How so?" Sheena asked.

"Chef's fighting? That just sounds stupid. What, is the dark side of cooking trying to take over the world by making bad food?" the General asked sarcastically. "It really is shocking to learn there is that much idiocy in some people."

"I'm surprised that the Dark Chef Alliance hasn't tried to get Raine…" Genis began only to get smacked in the head really hard. "Ow!"

"He just doesn't realize when to shut up." Sheena said with a sigh.

"You are laughing about something General, why?" Raine asked suspiciously as Genis was rubbing his sore head.

"If I say it, you'll hit me." the General said after a moment.

"After that admission, you're going to have to say it." Sheena said as Raine gave him that look only woman can give that makes all men cringed.

"Fine." the General grumbled as he dropped his head and spoke. "I suddenly thought the reason why they never came to ask for you to join them is because you'd end up killing them all or make them change their ways."

"Sadly, I don't cook well." Raine said. "But since you don't mean to make fun of it, I am not going to do anything. But don't bring it up again or else."

They then left and went to the hot spring next. The others went inside to get ready, while Raine and the General sat in one of the pews to talk and wait for the others to get done. Lloyd and Regal went over to the spring and found a older man using a cane to keep standing.

"Oh, who do we have here? If it isn't Regal! It's been a long time." Levin said.

"Levin! I am glad to see you are well." Regal said as the man laughed.

"What brings you to this old man?" Levin asked.

"Circumstances have lead me to fight against a powerful enemy. However, I am feeling the limits of my fighting arts." Regal said. "As things are now with my hands sealed, I worry that I may eventually become a burden on my companions."

"Hmm." Levin said as he nodded.

"Levin, you told me, even force used in the name of justice is still violence." Regal said.

"Yes. The reason I taught you the Traubel style is because I believe you understood that." Levin said.

"That I understood it?" Regal said.

"Why do you not remove your shackles?" Levin asked.

"Because I do not wish to use these hands as tools of destruction ever again…" Regal said.

"So, then it is alright to use your feet?" Levin asked.

"No. Not using my hands serves as a reminder that even when using other methods, what I am doing may only be needless destruction.." Regal said.

"Then why do you hesitate?" Levin asked. "You have given yourself an admonition against the violence you committed. And you have friends who watch over you, aid you, and accept you as you are. What is there to hesitate?"

"Yeah. If you say you've decided not to use your hands, that just means we have to take your fighting style into account." Lloyd said. "Because, the admonition that you put on yourself is the very reason we're fighting."

"Yes, it is true that we desire the elimination of senseless violence." Regal said.

"You have companions that understand you. There is no reason for you to hesitate." Levin said.

"Yes, thank you Levin." Regal said. "And, Lloyd as well."

"Let's do our best together, okay?" Lloyd said.

Levin gave Regal a special Greave he had for him for when Regal was ready, which Levin was sure was now. Regal thanked his former master for the gift and then they moved on. Later that night, only two people were in the spring and enjoying it together as they watched the stars and talked. The others knew they were out there and said nothing about it, though Sheena did speak to Raine privately, which she told Sheena nothing was going to happen. Nothing did happen other than a lot of talking, some kissing and holding each other in the quietness as they watched the stars before going in for the night.

The next day, they went up to Exire and straight to Maxwell. The others stayed back as the four held the jeweled elements and walked up to the stone.

"Hmm. You have formed a pact with Origin. You are stronger." Maxwell's voice said. "I suppose it is time for me to get up."

"Will you lend us your power?" Lloyd asked as Maxwell laughed.

"Only if you show me yours. Get ready!" Maxwell said and then appeared above the stone as he laughed. "This should be slightly entertaining!"

It took the four of them a good minute, but in the end, they won. Raine healed them as Maxwell spoke after laughing.

"I surrender. I have seen your strengths." Maxwell said.

"Sheena, time for the pact!" Lloyd said excited.

"You got it!" Sheena said and then got confused. "Er, wait a minute. We heard that Maxwell formed a pact with the first leader of this city…."

"Hmm. Is that how the story goes? The passing of time is amusing." Maxwell said.

"You haven't?" Lloyd asked as confused as everyone else.

"I have a pact with Mithos. Mithos used my power for the sake of the half elves." Maxwell said.

"I see. So that was it…" Lloyd said.

"Maxwell, I'll take you off of Mithos' hands. I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me." Sheena said as Maxwell laughed.

"Very well. Make your vow." Maxwell said.

"For the creation of a world in which all life can live freely in the open, a world where half elves are no longer forced to hide like this, please, lend me your power!" Sheena said.

"All right. Let's see how well you use my power. The power to control matter itself." Maxwell said.

"Oh, and even after forming the pact with me." Sheena said quickly. "Please keep this city floating in the sky until the day all people can accept half elves."

"I understand." Maxwell said as he laughed yet again.

He turned into a ball of light and dropped into her open hands, becoming one with her.

"You did it Sheena!" Colette said.

"Yeah, now we've formed pacts with all of the Summon Spirits." Sheena said.

"You rule Sheena! We'll be counting on you!" Lloyd said.

"Leave it to me!" Sheena said as excited as he was. "We've finally formed the pact with Maxwell!"

"He was pretty strong for an old geezer..." Lloyd said.

"Kept tossing meteors at us." the General grumbled. "No wonder the old man was so strong."

"That's because although he looks like an old man, he's not." Sheena said.

"What else would he be?" the General asked.

"Hmmm...I see..." Lloyd said seeing something the General didn't.

"Summon Spirits don't have gender, either. It may be that they just take on those forms to make it easy for people to recognize them." Sheena said.

"I don't really understand, but in other words, they're really incredible and stuff, right?" Lloyd asked.

"And I thought he had some insight into something I missed." the General said sighing.

"...Oh, well.... Anyway, it's certainly true that Maxwell has incredible power! I think our battles will get a lot easier, too!" Sheena said after sighing as well.

"Yeah! Show us what you can do!" Lloyd said.

They went to Dirk next and got the General's sword fixed while Kratos and Lloyd sat outside talking alone near Anna's grave about her being proud of Lloyd for what he was doing since it was her ideals he was basically upholding. The others wandered around and or rested and they stayed for the night since it was taking that long to repair the sword and Dirk made a few customized things for them as well. They then went to Iselia so Colette could tell her grandparents about what they were going to do. As she was doing that, Sheena began looking around and wandered over to the school house and seemed to be listening for something she only heard.

"...Corrine?" Sheena said.

"Sheena? What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"I have this feeling...that Corrine is calling me..." Sheena said.

"Corrine?" Lloyd asked.

"...Lloyd! In this area, where's the place with the strongest connection to Summon Spirits?" Sheena asked with urgency.

"In this area...The Martel Temple, I guess. It had a seal and all..." Lloyd said.

"...I have this feeling that's where Corrine is. But it can't be...I'm sorry. Forget it." Sheena said sadly.

"Sheena..." Lloyd said.

"Let's go look. We may find something, we may not. Better to try than not at all." the General said.

"It is where all of this started." Raine said.

After Colette came back, they went to the temple and once inside, Sheena ran forward.

"Sheena?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm sure of it! Corrine is here!" Sheena exclaimed.

"But there wasn't a Summon Spirit here, Sheena." Lloyd said.

"But I can feel him! I can feel Corrine!" Sheena stated. "Let's go in further! Please Lloyd!"

"Okay, sure. Let's go then." Lloyd said.

"At least it isn't a far walk. We just go up the straight path and we are there." the General said.

After they teleported in, they found the room empty but the pedestal glowing red.

"Was it just my imagination? He doesn't seem to be here…" Sheena said sadly.

"Sheena…" Lloyd said.

"What?! Corrine's bell is!" Sheena exclaimed as it rattled and then moved out of her hands to go to the pedestal.

Light engulfed it and then a large creature like Corrine appeared with many tails.

"Wow. That wasn't here before." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, that's incredible." the General said as Raine agreed while sketching.

"Corrine! Corrine, is that you?" Sheena asked.

"Sheena, descendent of those who control powers of summoning…" the being said. "You, who showed me the human heart."

"You're, not Corrine?" Sheena asked.

"Desire, generosity, laughter, sadness, anger, violence, concern, love, hate…." the being said.

"What the heck is it saying?" Lloyd asked.

"What will I ultimately gain from the human heart? I, Verius…" Verius said. "Pose this question upon you. Now, show me."

"Here it comes!" Lloyd said as they got ready to fight.

"I felt your hearts." Verius said after there was a brief flash of light. "Anxiety, regret, impatience, loneliness. But even greater hope, courage, and love…"

"We're not going to fight?" Lloyd asked.

"I exist to observe all beings that possess a heart. I form no pacts. I will be bound by no one." Verius said.

"You said your name was Verius. Who are you?" Sheena asked.

"Sheena, I am the one who was once known as Corrine." Verius said. "The Summon Spirit that's had the longest contact with the human heart."

"Contact with the human heart…." Sheena said.

"When my strength was fading, human hearts held on to me. All human emotion, both negative and positive, changed me into the Summon Spirit of Heart, Verius." Verius said.

"So, you're Corrine! Right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. Yes, you can say that I am Corrine." Verius said.

"We can be together again, right?" Sheena asked hopefully. "You'll come with me, right? Corrine…"

"No. I shall become part of the world and watch over all those that possess heart." Verius said.

"No…" Sheena said.

"Sheena, descendent of summoners. I cannot go with you. However, my heart with be with you. For my existence as the Summon Spirit of Heart was establish by touching your hearts." Verius said.

"Our hearts, will be together." Sheena said.

"Yes, they will as long as you, as long as the people have hearts. I shall be with all people. And I shall continue to walk with you, Sheena." Verius said.

"As long as we have hearts?" Sheena asked.

"Never forget. Your promise with me is your heart." Various said and then faded away in sparkles of light.

"Our hearts…" Lloyd said.

"This is great, Sheena! Corrine is back!" Colette said.

"That's right. If it was the human heart that brought Corrine back as Verius, it was your heart that did it, Sheena." Raine said.

"No, it was, because of all of you." Sheena said as she continued to look at where Verius had been. "It was your hearts that brought Verius and me together. Thank you everyone!"

Having some more pellets, they went to Dirk to get them done and he created several more figures. Considering they had a large amount of them made, they went to the guy who asked them back in Asguard to do it in the first place.

"Hey! Looks like it's finished." Harley said as he looked them and the book over. "The book itself is amazing, but, looking at information about people I do not know is more boring than I thought."

"Yeah, that may be true." Genis said.

"Well, anyway, thanks for showing it to me. You gathered all this data. I'd figure you're now a true Figurine Collector." Harley said. "See ya later."

They ended up back at the arena because they were being called there by someone, who informed them through one of the General's people. When they got there, they learned quickly it was Seles who wanted to fight to avenge her brother.

"If that's what you want…" Lloyd said after they tried to talk her out of it.

Lloyd beat her, again, though it was a little tougher.

"No, I can't believe I lost…" Seles said.

"Seles! This must be some kind of mistake!" Tokunaga said.

"It's all right, Tokunaga. I was, not strong enough…" Seles said.

Again guards came to interfere like last time and when Lloyd tried to stop them, Seles stopped him saying she never wanted to see his face again and then left with the guard.

"Please understand Seles' feelings. She lost her dear brother. Please don't be angry…" Tokunaga said. "Farewell….."

The others were able to fight and when they won the advanced class again, all but the General got special weapons as awards.

They stopped at Sybak to pick up food items since they were low and Raine went to the library with the General to look at some books. The others came to find them when they didn't return.

"We found something that shouldn't be here." the General said.

"Hey look Lloyd." Colette said pointing at a book on the shelf, which was the one that the General and Raine found. "This book has an Exsphere attached to it."

"You're right. What does it say?" Lloyd asked.

"It's written in the angel language." Raine said. "Colette…"

"Says, Seal. It's some kind of seal." Colette said.

"It doesn't open." Lloyd said as he tried.

"We did that too, but nothing happened." the General said.

"That is a cursed book." a student nearby said. "You shouldn't touch it."

"Cursed?" Lloyd asked.

"You have a book that is bad and any small child could grab without thinking and get injured or worse, sitting on the shelf?" the General asked.

"I don't work here." the student said.

"And? You should at least have reported it." the General stated.

"It is dangerous, but it is also locked. That Exsphere seems to act as the lock to keep it from being opened." the student said. "Horrible cries are heard from that book at night…."

"Wait a minute. Didn't an elf back in Heimdall talk about some book that was dangerous." the General said.

"Yeah, I remember that. She said something about Niflhiem, the Underworld." Genis said.

"That is that book. You all better be careful." the student said.

"We can't take the book, so let's see about going back to Heimdall and see what that guy says." the General said as the others agreed.

They were let in, seeing as they did help save them during the crisis and the village was slowly being rebuilt.

"Humph. What's a half elf doing here?" a elf named Ricardo said as he saw them.

"Ricardo! Have you forgotten that we were saved by these people?" a elder elf named Crowely said.

"Bah. If the elves were to truly rise up, we could do any…" Ricardo said as he turned away from them.

"You didn't do anything yourselves, so shut up!" Genis yelled.

"That's…." Ricardo said.

"It is as this boy says. We decided to stay neutral. Since we are the ones that made that choice, your words serve only as an insult to these people and to us elves." Crowley said.

"But I know I won't lose to this half elf!" Ricardo said. "I've trained under you Master Crowley. Let me try fighting him."

"We don't have time for that!" Genis said. "If mana is exhausted, magic will be unusable. And soon, the earth will lose all power and be destroyed. When peace comes, I'll duel with you. Of course, there's no question I'll win."

"Then hurry up and save this land and come back and challenge me!" Ricardo said. "I'll be waiting for you, so, don't die!"

"I apologize for the rude behavior of my apprentice." Crowley said after the man left.

"But I think he was cheering on Genis…." Lloyd said. "Cheering on a half elf in his way."

"Yeah, I think so too. I promise I'll come back alive and have a magic duel with him." Genis said.

"To do that, you're going to fight against those powerful angels, yes?" Crowley asked. "As a show of my appreciation for saving our lives, I shall pass my technique on to you."

"What?! But I'm a half elf!" Genis said.

"Now you're saying something that we don't have the time to argue about. I have passed this art to Ricardo as well. Learn it for the day you will duel with him." Crowley said.

"Genis, go ahead and learn it." Lloyd said.

"We'll need all the help we can get to fight Mithos." the General said. "We got Maxwell so we'll need this too."

"More is better than not enough." Raine said.

"Yeah, okay." Genis said. "Please teach me."

"Yes." Crowley said.

"I'll use this spell and, regenerate the land!" Genis said after he learned it.

"Take care." Crowley said. "Yes, when the time comes, I shall grant my secret art to the victor."

"Yeah, I'll do my best!" Genis said.

The others looked around the village for the elf that had info on the book as Kratos and Lloyd went to see the elder.

"So, you're finally fighting together as father and son." the Elder said.

"As Mithos' former companion, I will put an end to his deeds." Kratos said.

"Be thankful Lloyd." the Elder said.

"For what?" Lloyd asked.

"When you came for the Mana Leaf Herb…" the Elder said.

"Elder! That's…" Kratos began.

"There is no need for concern. After all, you are on his side now." the Elder said. "Kratos came to us and begged that we give you the Mana Leaf Herb."

"Kratos, that's what happened?" Lloyd asked.

"Kratos was so earnest, I found myself unable to say no. Lloyd, you have been aided on your journey not just by your companions, but Kratos as well." the Elder said.

"Thank you, Kratos." Lloyd said.

"Mithos, Kratos, and Lloyd. We elves had contact with all those involved in this sequence of events, and yet we have done absolutely nothing. It may be that it is not humans or half elves, but rather we elves, running from our responsibility, who are truly the foolish ones. I am sorry…" the Elder said.

They found the elf, who was actually a guy that Genis had mistaken for someone else, and he told them there was certain items needed to open the book. Not having them on themselves, they left since they had little choice to do anything else.

They went back to the former tower and went all the way back to Welgia and onto the portal. Instead of finding themselves at Mithos right away, they ended up in a large building of sorts that had a large door that seemed to be locked by a puzzle system. However, they had to deal with a large dragon that was guarding the door.

"I am the gatekeeper. You, who would open the gate, stand forth and destroy me!" the Dark Dragon said.

Not having any choice, they all fought him and eventually won. They healed up afterward. Frustrated seconds later, they had little choice but to go through the different doorways to seemingly unlock the large door that surely lead them to Mithos, not knowing the door was already unlocked.

After going through several levels and winding walkways that lead to a top level showing the vast endless expanses of the black inky void, they found two stones that became active once they got back to the bottom.

"Will the future be one of a bountiful earth, caressed by the blessing of the wind?" Raine said reading a large floor tile that glowed after the Future stone left her hands. "Will it be one of swirling, terrible water that washes away all in its path? Is there a ray of light in our future?"

The other side of the room activated with the Past stone.

"What can be seen in the past is anger that seeps out from the depths of darkness. What can char this frozen heart is this burning hatred, like the fires of hell. Bring down upon them the lightening of judgment." Raine said reading it off.

It took several tries of moving the colored blocks around to the two light up black circle areas to finally get the puzzle unlocked. It was then that they also learned they had the item needed to go get rid of that book, so they sort of reluctantly left to get rid of that book before it could cause trouble. When they got back to Heimdall, they learned from the man that several items were taken from the village, stolen, during the chaos. One of which was a stone needed to destroy the book they found, which had been in the village. He entrusted them to go back and destroy it since it was a danger to everything if the evil inside it got out.

They got back there finding the book was still in its spot, but seemed more noticeable than before and more ominously evil as well.

"An evil power is at work. You will be sucked into the book if you do not do something." Origin said as they touched it.

"Origin! What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"There is no way to know if you will be able to escape once you are in." Origin said. "I can still protect you with my power for now. What do you wish to do?"

"We got to get rid of this thing. When we defeat Mithos and save the worlds, we don't need to come back and find the evil in this thing has gotten loose." the General said.

"Yeah." Lloyd said as the others agreed. "Help us Origin."

"Understood." Origin said. "This book is too dangerous to be left alone. It should be burned as soon as possible."

"We are prepared Origin." Lloyd said.

Everything went dark around them and they found themselves in a strange area where it was misty all around and they were on glass like floors with strange etchings and bridges holding them together.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"We seemed to have been pulled into the book, just as Origin said." Raine said. "Very interesting. For a book that is supposed to be very evil, I didn't expect this sort of setting."

"Inside the book? Is that possible?" Genis asked.

"What do we do now?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, the Soul Stone!" Colette said.

"That is Soulfire. Are you here to destroy us?" some presence in the book asked.

"What's that voice?" Genis asked.

"Probably the evil in the book." the General said.

"Yes. We are the kings of the Underworld." the presence said. "If you diminutive believe you can vanquish us, then place your lives on the scale and put yourselves to the test!"

"This is the book stolen from Heimdall." Raine stated.

"Can you hear me, bearer of the new pact?" Origin asked.

"Origin!" Lloyd said.

"This book must not be allowed to remain on this earth. This book contains the spirits of demonic lords who plot to transform this earth into the Underworld. The spirits gain power with the passage of time and will one day drive the possessor of this book mad. And then, the world." Origin said.

"Since the book ended up in the public library, the entire town would eventually go mad." the General said.

"That would be horrible!" Colette said.

"We need to destroy it, quickly!" Sheena said.

"Indeed." Regal said.

"Time is of the essence. We should hurry." Presea said.

"All right, what do we do?" Lloyd asked.

"The book can be destroyed by burning Soulfire in the deepest part of this Underworld inside the book. However, even the Soulfire cannot eradicate the book with only a small fire. You will need to increase the Soulfire until it is enough to destroy the book. There should be candle sticks were the Soulfire can be burned. Light them to increase the strength of the Soulfire and continue to increase it. The Soulfire is also the light of your lives. Do not forget that when the Soulfire burns out, so shall your lives." Origin said.

"Gotcha. So let's strengthen the Soulfire and head for the lower level." Lloyd said.

"How will we know when we have enough?" Genis asked.

"I shall tell you." Origin said.

They got through the first floor rather well and with the floor the way it was and the monsters rather easy, they got well over a thousand Soulfire before heading to the next floor.

"What in the world is going on?" Lloyd asked as they appeared on the next floor.

"This is our world. You are merely outsiders." the presence said. "You must fight by the rules of our world."

"Dammit! This is just great…" Lloyd grumbled.

"This book is, truly dangerous." Presea said.

The next floor was rather easy to get to since the warp portal was nearby. Unfortunately, when they moved, the Soulfire slowly went away a point at a time every few seconds. They also learned that they had to defeat all the monsters they found in order for the portal to appear.

"This book is beyond evil. Sadistic is another word that comes to mind. We have to basically waste precious time in order to continue on and it drains what we have earned with lost time." the General said.

"Let's finish this quickly before we loose our lives to running out of Soulfire instead of the monsters." Kratos said.

Thankfully, they got rid of all the monsters and the portal appeared ahead of them in the next room making it a blessing in saving Soulfire. The next floor had the portal only a couple rooms from where they started and thanked themselves greatly fortunate they took the right path to get there instead of the other two paths. With having so much Soulfire currently, they wanted to get through the place with as much as possible and ended up on floor five in less than an hour from starting. This one seemed from first look, to be kill all the monsters as far as they could tell. After finding the portal close by, they took it quickly. Floor Six.

"We are still not there yet?" Lloyd asked.

"We're all here, so it'll be okay! Cheer up and let's stay clam, okay?" Colette said.

"Yeah, you're right." Lloyd said.

"So far, we've done really well. Just as we have since we started this whole thing." Genis said.

"Yes." Kratos said. "Against all the odds, you people have done what no other group with the Chosen has nor gotten this close. I am proud to be with you in this endeavor and am quite sure we will make it through this as well."

"Now that's the positive thinking we all need to have." the General said.

"If not for the evil this place represents, it would almost be fascinating to study." Raine said. "And I almost can't believe I am saying this but, even if I could, there really isn't much to study anyway."

Floor 6 ended up being what the last floor was thought to be, which was a pain because they had no idea how many floors to go and they wanted to save their strength for getting to the last floor that had to have some boss guarding them from finishing it. After a few battles, they saw more monsters appear so they realized they only needed to keep going, avoid fights and find the next portal. Floor 7 was bad because Genis could tell that mana was being drained or drawn away from the area which meant that if they stayed too long, those with mana abilities would be lacking in being able to use them eventually. The bigger problem was they figured out the color coding of the floors, or so Presea and Raine did, and it showed they had to kill all the monsters since red meant that sort of floor so they had to hope and wish for more green floors instead, where as blue was not as bad but better than having red.

They got to floor 8 and those that used mana were feeling rather drained themselves but at least this floor seemed to be stable thankfully. Their Soulfire was still quite high thankfully and they were on a blue floor this time. Floor 9 was good to them since it was a green and meant the bridges were there and all they had to do was get to the portal. After a long search, they found out that had they went north instead of south, they could have just went to the next floor instead of a lot of running around along with some fights. The only good thing was an increase of Soulfire they got out of it.

Floor 10 was blue and apparently had a healing effect on them all. Which was good and strange since it was a evil book, but they didn't question it much and considered it part of their good luck and karma being used to help them through. They finally found it and got to the portal, pretty much breaking even with the Soulfire they came with for that floor. The next floor ended up being a big boss guy, per say. And they hoped it was the end, and unfortunately learned this guy was a guard leading to the floors towards the end.

"I am impressed you have made it this far." the Hell Knight said. "I shall give you death as a reward. Be honored…."

"Shut up! That's my line!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'd tell you to drop dead, but you're apparently undead so, we'll just make sure you don't come back." the General said.

"You do not stand a chance! Die!" the Hell Knight yelled as he charged them on his blue two legged dragon.

He was rather tough and impossible to knock off his stead, but he eventually went down as Presea slammed him with a Beast attack once again and Lloyd laughed.

"It just wasn't your day." Lloyd said as Raine found the guy had a Force Ring on him that helped protect against physical damage, which explained why he was so hard to take down.

"So, you defeated the Hell Knight. However, I am different." the presence from before said. "The Hell Knight would have been destroyed by me once Niflhiem is revived upon the earth. I, am the King of the new Niflheim."

"What?!" Lloyd said.

"For the conquest of the earth and the restoration of Niflhiem, I will not allow you to burn this book." the presence said.

"So that wasn't the only sealed monster?" Lloyd asked.

"So it would seem." Regal said.

"All it means is we just take out the next one too." Genis said.

"You can't win." the presence said. "Give up will…."

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah." the General said mockingly. "We'll take you pathetic ass down like that Shadow Dancer and Abbyselon idiot who tricked us into finding those evil weapons. You're just another bad guy in our way to saving the world."

"Yeah, you won't win!" Colette said.

"That's telling him!" Lloyd said.

"We've got to much at stake to give up. To much to live for and protect to let so many down." Raine said.

"Too much life to regain and life for what was lost." Presea said.

"Too much to atone for." Kratos said.

"We all have a future to built still." Sheena stated and then chuckled. "Well, us younger folks anyway."

"Ouch." the General, Kratos and Regal said.

They looked around and were surprised that they were told by someone other than the presence, they could just go to the exit if they wanted and just about jumped at the chance at, not thinking first as they ended up out of the book. Only after they got out of the town did they complain in frustration because they didn't listen properly in the excitement they were in.

"Let's sleep on it and then go at it again in the morning." Raine said.

"At least we know what to expect ahead of time." Kratos said.

"I would assume that was given to us to allow us to leave since we were so close and that King was unsure of his ability to stop us." Regal said.

"Yes. The feeling of pure evil continued to get stronger with each floor and I could tell we were very close to being near the end." Presea said.

"That must mean there was only a few floors left. I expect that there is either 13 to 15 floors total. I don't know for sure or have any facts for those of you looking with me at questions where I came up with that. I only say it because of what Presea said." the General said.

"It would be presumptuous of us get our hopes up of there being that many floors only and then there being more and it unfortunately continuing after twenty." Kratos said. "However, with your groups track record of surviving and luck, plus Presea's experiences and her ability to sense evil, I agree that there is probably less then twenty floors."

"Then we will all hope and pray that 15 is the most floors and 13 is the least." Lloyd said. "We'll take it out tomorrow after we've rested properly."

They went back in sometime towards noon and got to the area and found themselves fighting the Hell Knight again. Since they knew what to expect, he wasn't as hard as before. Another ring was found and they continued on. Once they got to the 13th floor and then past it, they just hoped it didn't go any farther than 15. So far, even with a lot of frustrating battles, mana drainage along with one floor that was literally draining their life away, they were doing good with their Soulfire count. Floor 14 was quite literally a pain in the ass. The monsters were mostly demonic in nature and spent a lot of time knocking them all to the ground a lot. No one died and their Soulfire count stayed high, but they got rather injured a lot. The next floor ended up working in their favor considering the last one since this one had a great healing effect to it. It didn't take long at all to feel fully rested and in great condition. They only hoped that the next portal would lead them to the final guy. They found it rather quickly and got on it with over 2200 Soulfires.

"So, you have come…" the presence that was talking to them before, named Living Armor, said.

The guy was huge with a large sword and shield and radiated evil.

"I think Abbysiloin was bigger." the General said.

"At least we have made it to the end finally. He is our last obstacle to finishing this." Kratos said.

"Are you the final monster sealed in this book?" Lloyd asked, just to be sure.

"I will not let you pass. I have built up my power inside this sealed book." the Living Armor said. "And when evil fills the hearts of men, I shall be released from this prison."

"Considering how much evil there is in the worlds, I find it a surprise he hasn't already gotten loose. On the bright side, it apparently takes a lot of evil for him to get free, which we are here to stop." the General said.

"Yeah, we will stop you!" Lloyd said.

It took them several minutes, but he finally went down. The biggest trouble they had with him was he was using mana attacks and did them fast and even with being hit a lot, he was able to still get them off. Unlike Genis and the others who used mana, when they were hit, it broke their concentration and they had to start over. This guy, he didn't making it harder to keep on him if a mana attack he used knocked everyone away. Even the General's Chaos Blade attack, after three times, barely fazed him. A Hammer Rain by Lloyd and Colette along with Genis and Raine using Prism Stars followed by the General using his Chaos Blade, still didn't take him down, but at least brought him to his knees. From there, they got him finished off before he could try anything else.

"Though I may vanish…..Niflheim…will…be….reborn…" the Living Armor said as he died.

"Did we win?" Lloyd asked as he held himself up with his swords like Kratos and the General were doing.

"If not, I quit." the General said as he dropped face first to the ground. "I want to sleep for a week."

"Same here." Sheena said as she laid on her back breathing hard.

"I believe it is over." Presea said as she was sitting on the ground waiting for Raine to help her and looked the least hurt of them all, aside from Raine who stayed out of the monsters range as much as she could.

"It seems that way." Regal said as he got back to his feet after using a few gels to help himself as the others were doing along with Raine helping.

"Come on, let's hurry up and burn this book." Genis said as he got back to his feet. "We don't know when the monsters may revive again."

"But what do we do?" Lloyd asked.

"I think we need to burn the Soulfire we collected upon that altar." Raine said.

"You do it Raine." the General said as she was helping him. "Technically, as a great teacher and archeologist, you should be the one to have the honor per say."

"In a twisted sense." Raine said as she started over.

"Whoa?! My body is fading!" Lloyd said.

"All of ours is!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Oh no! This world was created by those monsters! If they disappear, we'll be expelled from this world as well!" Raine exclaimed.

"Then we can't burn the Soulfire…" Presea said. "So this book will continue to exist forever…"

"Then the monsters will return and we'll have to go through this again!" the General complained. "Raine, hurry! You're the closest!"

"Yeah, if we don't burn the Soulfire here, they'll revive…." Lloyd said.

Raine ran over and used it just as they all began fading away enough they saw none of each other. When they could see again, they were in the library and the book was gone.

"Good work. Now no one will be struck by the evil power of that book." Origin said. "I thank you."

"But, is it really over?" Lloyd asked. "At the end, he…"

"Yes. But whether his words come true or not is up to everyone that lives in this world." Raine said.

"That which we call evil is destined to grow in the hearts of all humans." Kratos said.

"The hearts of all people, not just humans. Sadly, half elves probably have more hate than anyone else because of the treatment they have been given." the General said.

"But we are going to change that." Genis said. "And while it won't get rid of all the hate, it will dim it down greatly."

"Yeah. We just need to spread the word better of what will happen if the hate continues." Sheena said.

"All those words hold a lot of weight when you say them." Lloyd said.

They left and went to Altessa's since it was close and the most trusted place to stay and rest for a few days, which they all agreed they needed to do. Afterward, they went to Heimdall and told the guy what they did. He was glad to hear what they did and congratulated them on a job well done.

Before going back to the Tower, Sheena wanted to go back to her village one more time and let them know of their plan and such. Since it was right near the tower, they had no problem with that.

Sheena went to the two leaders of the village first and explained what they were about to do and some of what they had done.

"When I was cleaning the room, I found this." Igaguri said as he handed her the Kannazuki.

"Thanks Grandpa! This will help us out greatly!" Sheena said.

Having nothing else finally other than telling loved ones, again, that they were finally going after Mithos to finish the fight and save the world, they truly went there to him.

Going through the large door in the castle, the found themselves on a large chunk of what was some floor. Way head of them was another section that they knew had to be where they needed to go. Other parts of floor and walls were floating around them in the inky blackness that spun around them.

"Mithos is just ahead." Lloyd said.

"And the Great Seed should be there too." Colette said.

"This is it, everyone. Are you ready?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm ready. I'm prepared to accept whatever happens in the coming battle." Raine said.

"I'm not. At least in the part of loosing anyone. Especially you." the General said. "Aside from that, yeah."

"I won't deny I would hate if we lost anyone." Raine said. "Especially you for personal reasons. But, as sad and selfish as it may seem, saving the world is more important General."

"I understand, but can't help but feel resentment as well at that thought." the General said.

"I believe we are going to win." Sheena said. "It would really suck if after all we've been through and had to fight, we suddenly lost here. We will win, for Mizuho, Corrine, and for all of you who believe in a coward like me."

"You were never a coward." the General said with a snort. "Even after being beat the first time you fought us, you kept coming back with the same resolve to get rid of Colette. You've never back down from a challenge and despite what you think, Volt was going to attack anyone because no one understood him."

"Thanks, that does make me feel a lot better." Sheena said as she couldn't help but blush at the attention.

"I believe in our ability to win. For myself as well. I don't want anyone else to make the same mistake I did." Colette said. "No one should have to think that they have to sacrifice their own life."

"Everyone should be able to live freely, no matter who they are." Genis said. "Humans and elves, and even us. It's okay for us to be here, in this world."

"Yes." Regal said. "That's why we must recover the Great Seed from Mithos, and revive the Giant Tree. Without it, not only will we be unable to restore peace between the different races…."

"The world itself will die. We can't let that happen. We must reunite the worlds. Afterwards, we shall make a new promise to the new world." Presea said.

"To atone for allowing this twisted world to exist, I will fight with everything I have. And win." Kratos said.

"All right! Let's go!" Lloyd said. "We are going to restore a world where everyone can live freely!"

"And bring about a kingdom afterward to start that belief and spread it out to the rest of the world." the General said.

A warp portal took them to the area where he was and they found him in his Yggdrasill form with wings.

"Home, I'm going home…" Yggdrasill said.

"Mithos, listen to me! We don't have to fight!" Genis said. "Please, return the Great Seed to us so we can reunite the worlds."

"Home, I'm going home…." Yggdrasill said again as he kept his eyes closed still and seemed to not notice or was ignoring them.

"Something is wrong. He sounds like a puppet." Lloyd said.

"W…wha?" Colette said as her Cruxis Crystal left her and went to him.

"I need to thank you for going through all the trouble and bringing me back here." Yggdrasill said. "I'm finally myself again."

"Damn! So that was what this was all about!" Lloyd said as Colette was now on her knees and the group was more or less checking on her to see if she was going to be okay.

"Mithos, Martel is already dead." Genis said.

That's not true! Martel is alive, just as I lived on in the Cruxis Crystal." Yggdrasill said.

"That's not living. That's just existing as a lifeless being." Lloyd stated.

"What's wrong with that?" Yggdrasill asked.

"Living like that serves no purpose. Life with lifelessness means no purpose or progress. You're basically dead. Hell, when Presea was how she was before we helped her, she was more alive than what you want everyone else to become." the General said.

"So? In our bodies flow the bloods of humans and elves, the bloods of those that despise us." Yggdrasill said as he shook his head. "We're all better off casting aside such filth and emotions to become lifeless beings."

"That's what you really want?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course. Watch!" Yggdrasill said with his childlike voice. "When you become a lifeless being, you can even control your appearance and growth."

He shifted back to his child form before them and Genis looked at him with sadness.

"Everyone should become lifeless beings. I told you before, the only way to eliminate discrimination is for everyone to become the same race." Mithos said.

"What you hope for, is nothing but a dream Mithos." Lloyd said. "Discrimination comes from the heart."

"He's right Mithos. It is the weakness of people's hearts that causes discrimination." Genis said. "Looking down upon others while placing themselves too high."

"You do the same thing! You look down on humans and elves, treating them like cattle." Sheena said. "That's the weakness of your heart."

"Even if people become lifeless beings, nothing will change. Discrimination will continue." Regal said.

"Then, where should the half elves go?" Mithos asked. "We opened our hearts and no one took us in. Where should we live? Your kingdom General, which is a total farce. A dream that is such a false hope it makes me sick to think about it. An ideal born in order to lie about what is wanted and will never be, no matter how much force through words or violence you take. We will never be accepted anywhere."

"You can live anywhere you like." Lloyd said. "Even if it isn't in Equality."

"Don't make me laugh." Mithos said sarcastically.

"I am serious. Anywhere is fine. If you aren't doing anything wrong, you should just live proudly in the open." Lloyd said.

"Yeah." the General said as Raine nodded.

"It's because we couldn't do that. That I, we wanted a place of our own!" Mithos said.

"But that is not an excuse for the things we have done." Kratos said. "It is merely a motive, not a justification."

"What you have done caused meaningless suffering and death to countless people. Can you feel their pain?" Presea asked.

"People can change. Even if they don't change right away." Raine said. "Months, years. As time passes, change is inevitable. It will take years before everyone sees Equality as the kingdom it will become, but eventually people will see it for what it represents."

"Maybe not everything can be forgiven. But one can try to atone for one's sins." Colette said. "Can't you feel it in your heart? The Goddess known as conscience…."

"Do you think I am going to beg for forgiveness? Ridiculous. There is no Goddess. So I will continue to pursue my ideals. If there is no place where I can live, and if I've been denied my Age of Lifeless Beings, then the only left for me is to build a new world on Derris Kharlan. A world just for my sister and me!" Mithos said as he brought his wings out. "There is nothing anyone can do!"

It took a lot of work to take him down, but they did it, without anyone of them going down or being seriously injured as strange as it seemed. His body faded away and turned into a glowing ball that was his Cruxis Crystal. After a moment, a barely visible form of his body was seen behind the glowing Cruxis Crystal.

"Mithos is!" Colette said.

"It is just like Alicia! Mithos will continue to live as long as the Cruxis Crystal exist!" Presea said.

"And eventually, I will be taken over by the Crystal." Mithos said.

"Mithos…." Lloyd said.

"I'm tired of playing your game of good and evil. Hurry up and destroy the crystal. If you don't, Derris Kharlan will continue to drift away." Mithos said.

"Mithos...." Lloyd said.

"Do it now! Before I, too, am no longer myself…" Mithos said.

"Lloyd, please! Help him!" Genis said. "Let him die while he is still himself!"

"All right…" Lloyd said.

"I'll do it if you want me to." the General said.

"No, I should be the one." Lloyd said as he pulled his sword.

"Farewell my shadow. You, who stand at the end of the path I chose not to follow." Mithos said. "I wanted my own world, so I don't regret my choice. I would make the same choice all over again. I will continue to choose this path!"

Lloyd swung and it shattered the crystal, which spun around him in its many pieces before going into his Exsphere.

"You could have, you could have lived with us in our world!" Lloyd said as he looked at his Exsphere. "Damn it…"

Both his swords glowed and then left to appear in front of them as they continued to glow brightly and become the Eternal Sword again which he grasped.

"The old master of the pact is no more. What does the new master of the pact ask of this sword?"

"Restore the true form of our two worlds!" Lloyd exclaimed.

He held the sword above him as it glowed. Down on both planets where the ruins of the Towers of Salvation were, a bright light appeared out of both of them, shooting forth into the sky and engulfing both planets. The glow was seen by everyone and after a few moments, both planets came back together as they had been before.

"Are we back?" Lloyd asked as they stood outside the former tower.

The ground quaked underneath them for several seconds and then stopped shaking in their area as they heard it elsewhere.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked.

All the Summon Spirits appeared around them suddenly.

"What are you all doing?" Sheena asked.

"Your wish is granted." the voice of the sword said. "But there is no link. Without a link, the land will die."

"Just as I thought." Kratos said.

"Care to let us in on that thought?" the General asked.

"The world was originally separated into two, in order to prevent its destruction." the voice said. "If it returns to its true form, the world lacks the mana to support itself. The land, is dying…"

"I don't need to know why it is dying! What do we need to do to stop it?!" Lloyd asked.

"Support the two worlds by linking them with the Giant Tree. That is the only way to stop the destruction of the land." the voice said.

"We need to restore the Giant Kharlan Tree." Kratos said.

"I get it!" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, quickly! Before Derris Kharlan flies off into the deepest reaches of space. Use its mana to awaken the Great Seed!" Kratos said. "That is the only way to revive it."

"All right then, I am counting on you Eternal Sword!" Lloyd said as he held the sword above his head.

"Derris Kharlan is already at the edge of the gravitational field. Not even Yggdrasill, Mithos, could stop this from happening." the voice said. "Do you still intend to try?"

"Yeah." Lloyd said.

"Even strengthen by your Exsphere, it is likely that your body will not withstand the forces. Are you certain of your decision?" the voice asked.

"I said I am doing it, so I am doing it! It's not like we have a choice!" Lloyd said.

"Very well…" the voice said.

The flower glowed as it floated up towards Derris Kharlan. The sword disappeared from Lloyd hand and after a few seconds, they noticed it wasn't working.

"It's not working!" Lloyd said.

"The Great Seed is, dead!" Colette said.

"Don't go! Please, wake up!" Lloyd yelled as his Exsphere glowed.

A bright light glowed around Lloyd from his Exsphere and then suddenly he had great wings on his back, larger than any angel they came across and were transparent like Colette's. He flew up as did Colette moments later. Both were between Derris Kharlan and the Great Seed.

"It looks like Derris Kharlan stopped moving away." Colette said.

"Yeah, but why? The Eternal Sword is gone." Lloyd said.

Both were unsure of what to do and were surprised when the sword appeared by them.

"The Eternal Sword!" Lloyd said as he grabbed it.

"Thank goodness!" Colette said.

Both grabbed the handle and held it out before them.

"This is my final wish. Eternal Sword!" Lloyd said.

"Please, awaken the Great Seed!" Colette said.

"I beg you, please, wake up!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Please!" Colette said.

"Rise, Giant Kharlan Tree!" Lloyd yelled.

Tabatha was down on the ground near where the Giant Tree had went out of control. A powerful light made of mana came swirling down to her location and swirled around her. She held her hands close to her body and looked to be praying as a woman appeared near her in the swirling mana. The lady slowly walked forward and embraced Tabatha, both becoming one being. She walked over and slowly knelt down near what was left of a seedling of the former tree as Lloyd and Colette came down.

"I am Martel. The Giant Kharlan Tree incarnation of the Goddess Martel. Lloyd, your hope and those of many others helped resurrect me." Martel said.

"So, you're Mithos sister?!" Lloyd asked.

"No. Mithos's sister Martel is only one of the many souls that have had that name. I am mana, and I am the Giant Tree. I am the symbol of many lives sacrificed. I am the spirit born to accompany the Giant Tree. And now, the seed as awakened anew, along with me." Martel said.

The sapling glowed and then suddenly arose into the air to become larger than any tree they had ever seen, aside from the former that went berserk.

"The Giant Kharlan Tree!" Lloyd said.

"It is so beautiful and so grand!" Colette said.

"This is the future form of the Giant Tree. Right now, it is only a small seedling. In its current state, the tree will wither and die." Martel said.

"Well then, how do we protect it?" Lloyd asked.

"You must provide the tree with love and admiration. As long as those conditions are met, I will always protect the seedling." Martel said.

"I promise if the tree ever starts to wither, I'll make sure, we won't let it die!" Lloyd exclaimed as he clenched his fist in declaration.

"Lloyd, on the behalf of all living things. I want you to give this tree a new name." Martel said.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"The Giant Kharlan Tree was planted here by the elves when they first came. As a guardian to watch over and protect them. This new tree protects human, elves and all those caught in between. Therefore, this tree, requires a new name." Martel said.

"Lloyd, pick a name for it." Colette said with a smile. "A name for everyone's tree!"

"So, this tree, is the link that connects the world. Okay, I got it! The name of this tree will be, the Tree of Love! Because love conquers hate and without love, there is only hate and suffering." Lloyd said.

"I like it Lloyd!" Colette said.

"Very well. Love shall be its name." Martel said with a smile.

The two got back to the others who had saw only part of what happened after they left. They told them what happened and everyone was extremely impressed with what they did, though Raine was upset for not seeing it nor being able to talk to Martel. They weren't surprised that Lloyd survived even though he was told otherwise. Lloyd had survived so much before that this wasn't going to be the death of him. Raine was really impressed with the name he chose, mostly because of the reason and what he said, which made her extremely proud of him, embarrassing him greatly much to everyone's amusement as they laughed at him turning red. It was a brand new world and they had much to do before they all met up again for the marriage to come, so a date was set for them all to meet up at Equality within a weeks time. The Rheairds still functioned so they had no trouble with using them to continue to get around.

"Grandmother, I'm home!" Colette said as she came back into the village and found everyone there waiting.

"Oh, Chosen One!" Phiadra said happy to see her still alive.

"No Grandmother. I'm not a Chosen anymore." Colette said.

"Oh yes. Oh Colette, you have made us all proud." Phiadra said.

"Welcome home Colette." Frank said.

"It's good to be home Father." Colette said.

She then told them of what happened and what was to come.

"I see." Altessa said as three people were in his house telling him what happened and what was to come. "So, Kratos will travel with Derris Kharlan wherever it may go. What are you going to do besides start your kingdom after getting married?"

"We plan on visiting new lands and see how much has changed." Raine said.

"Got to see how much of this world is now new so we can teach the new generation and generations to come. Plus let those who don't know what has happened know." the General said.

"We are going to go around the world and try to make it easier for half elves to be accepted." Genis said. "By letting everyone know what we have done and telling them of Equality!"

"It sounds like, you have a difficult journey ahead of you." Altessa said.

"Compared to what we had to do to save the world and everything in between, this will be a cake walk and vacation." the General said.

"Hi everyone! I'm back!" Sheena said as she entered Mizuho after leaving Mizu, the name of the other village that was going to continue to stay where it was.

"Sheena, I'm so glad you are safe." Orochi said.

"Congratulations Sheena!" another villager said.

"Oh, don't congratulate me just yet. A whole new world lives before us now! We have to inform everyone of the revival of the Igaguri style now." Sheena stated.

"Yes. And for when Kuchinawa returns as well." Orochi said.

"Yeah! Come on everyone! Let's work as hard as we can!" Sheena said. "We'll make the village of Mizuho and Mizu a clan we can be proud of!"

She spoke of their journey and what was to come.

"Alicia, I am finally myself again." Presea said as she stood before her sisters grave. "Time is finally starting to flow again from that night sixteen years ago. You know what, I'm twenty eight years old now. Can you believe that?"

"Were you, talking to Alicia?" Regal asked as he walked up.

"Yes." Presea said.

"I just got back from the destruction of part of the mine." Regal said. "Now that that is done, we can rest assured that no new Exspheres will be excavated."

"That's good to hear." Presea said. "What are your plans now?"

"I am going to devote the full resources of my company to revitalization projects. In order to build a new and better world." Regal said.

"I am going to help too. I am sure that Alicia and daddy would have wanted me too." Presea said.

"Are you really going to Derris Kharlan?" Lloyd asked as he and Kratos stood outside the ruins of the Tower of Salvation.

"If a half elf of Cruxis remains here, the other half elves will have no place to live." Kratos said. "Even with the Kingdom of Equality. As the surviving member of Cruxis, I must bear the responsibility for what has happened."

"I am going to collect the remaining Exspheres in this land." Lloyd said.

"And I will discard all of Cruxis remaining Exspheres into space." Kratos said. "I've dragged you into this until the very end."

"It's okay." Lloyd said shaking his head.

"It's time for me to go. Please use the Eternal Sword to send us to Derris Kharlan." Kratos said.

"Good bye, dad." Lloyd said.

"Don't die before I do…" Kratos said as he was sent to Derris Kharlan. "My son…"

"Mom, dad left." Lloyd said as he knelt before his mothers grave. "That was okay, wasn't it? I mean to let him go? It was okay, right?"

"Lloyd. You wanted to go with him, didn't you?" Dirk asked.

"No. I have my own path to follow." Lloyd said. "And dad has his. And besides, I have a dad here already."

"I see. Then I won't say anymore." Dirk said.

"Mom, I'll leave dad's sword here beside you." Lloyd said setting it down. "Well, I'm off."

"Not until tomorrows event, right?" Dirk asked.

"Yeah." Lloyd said. "Best get ready and get there now before I am late."

The wedding had an attendance of thousands. All of Iselia and Sheena's people were there. Everyone that was family of the people that saved the world was there, plus some friends of the families. Altessa was there and it made Dirk happy to be able to talk to another dwarf that helped them save the world. Colette, Sheena and Presea were the main bridesmaids while Lloyd, Genis and Regal were the General's best men, along with some others the General wanted to be there. The General wore a tux and with his jewel on the outside while she wore the same dress her mother still had and surprisingly didn't have to have it fitted since she was the same size as her mother. Except for their chest sizes being different. A human chaplain who had married many people of different worlds and was married to a half elf himself, who was somewhere over a hundred herself, was happy to have them be the last two people since his age was somewhere in his sixties. The reception, wedding and after party lasted a few days, with the wedding taking a couple of hours.

Colette and Sheena danced with Lloyd, but not at the same time. Lloyd was actually a good dancer as was Colette, but Sheena was so embarrassed for some reason she had trouble, but not enough to make herself really known. Genis and Presea danced with themselves and no one else. Regal danced with Raine since she saw him much like a father figure and he was the one who lead her down the aisle when she asked. While she danced with him, the General danced with Virginia and then the married couple danced with each other for an hour.

It was really embarrassing yet not surprising and ironic when, and it was only because they were more or less knocked down into catching it, that Sheena, Colette and Presea ended up all holding the brides bouquet after catching it as they hit the ground when Raine tossed it. Presea understood and only blushed slightly as did Genis. Colette was rather embarrassed but more saddened at the fact that Lloyd didn't really get why they were all embarrassed. Sheena was so embarrassed she covered her face.

The two cut the cake together, which was really well done despite the fact many people, or those that really knew Raine, were rather skeptical of trying it since she was the one who made it. The General and Genis helped, but it was mostly her because she insisted.

One year later the castle was complete as was the village of Mizu along with a bridge that could be lifted from either side in case of problems. The message was getting out and businesses thrived in Equality and no one was poor. No slums were found or created and hate was gone. Outside in the rest of the world, the ideals were slowly being accepted. Lloyd and Colette were still going about colleted Exspheres. Genis and Presea were together often doing something unless Presea was helping Regal. Sheena was doing a lot of leader work, which she started dreading halfway into the year after taking charge of Mizu, since she had little time to herself anymore. A lot of rumors of Raine expecting flew around, but she said she wasn't quite ready for that step yet. When she wasn't teaching or doing whatever else in Equality, she and the General were out exploring the world with the others usually, and spreading the word of equality. Palmacosta was well on its way to being rebuilt again as was the few places that were damaged by the quakes, aside from the Tower of Mana that was only being excavated in hopes of finding some of the books still intact.

Thanks to everyone who reads this and hopefully enjoys it. I want to do a sequel with the Tales of Symphonia 2, but I'm not sure if it will happen since I am quite swapped with a couple other stories along with real life issues. Plus, I don't own the game either much less the Wii.

Thanks again! 03-10-2010


End file.
